


Danganronpa: The Mask of Anarchy

by GyroLord72



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 176,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyroLord72/pseuds/GyroLord72
Summary: A new Era is on the Horizon for Hopes Peak as they begin to branch out and form a international program, Starting off with Hope's Reef University built in Australia, Meant to encourage students from english speaking nations to join the hopes peak system.After a first successful class which included the likes of Rosalie Blus a newly graduate student in the program now the Ultimate Photo-Journalist and newly hired talent scout for Hopes' Reef with the mission to find the next class of potential students at a festival city. But festivals and parties just never go according to plan.Rosalie and seventeen other participants will find themselves in a game that Hopes peak is very familiar with but also something very unfamiliar to them. This time the Ultimates themselves have the power to shape the killing game to their liking with the power to create their own rules, Will this be there saving grace or biggest mistake in the days of anarchy to come.Perhaps it will be a festival party to die for as darker schemes from behind the city lights brew but what does it have to do with Hope's peak ?Stay Tune for the 25th of September for the opening of Anvil City.





	1. Festival Participants Biography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Tracey, Holly, Zayla and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Seiji is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumonn  
Clementine is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS - For All the character Art Icons

** _Rosalie Blus_ **

Talent: Ultimate Photo-Journalist

Age: 21

Pronounces: She/her

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Height: 5'8" / 172 cm Weight: 174 lbs / 86kg

Blood Type: O+

Likes: Birds and Country Music

Dislikes: Rain, Magic And Super Superstition

Rosalie presents herself as a professional, mature, realist and a pragmatic thinker who takes her career and reputation seriously with no time for messing around or relying on theories and Imagination. At first this might make her sound like a wet blanket but on the contrary outside of her career Rosalie is full of life and loves to let loose and party if she can even if she tries way too hard, Rosalie just cherishes living her life in the moment and wants to experience it the best she can, A sweet and caring girl who is over-protective of her family and her close friends as she will always try to get involved with their issues and won't stop till she knows the problem is fixed. Rosalie hasa sense of love for the environment around her and the views she can snap of the city, lakes and mother nature which she has a soft spot for, However she can get easily overwhelmed by her surroundings and get distracted looking at specific things but it doesn't take much for her to snap back into focus she just takes a bit to let it all sink in especially if she tries to process too many things at once. Ironically speaking of focus Rosalie has a annoying tendency of over-explaining things even basic knowledge to people which she does occasionally in her journal blogs explaining every details and scenery of her photos, She's doesn't mean to intentionally treat her readers like babies at all she's just believes that she needs to explain herself as best as possible so people won't be left confused and ensure there all on the same page.

_ **Malachi Warner (Created by Missy)** _

Talent: Ultimate Chauffeur

Age: 17

Pronounces: He/Him

Sexuality: Homosexual

Height: 5’8 / 172 cm

Weight: 195 lbs / 88kg

Blood Type: B

Likes: Cars And Journaling

Dislikes: Fishing And Broccoli

Chipper, upbeat and polite out of courtesy, Malachi can often get lost in his own head about his love for driving and could go on about it for hours quickly tiring anybody’s nerves. Considered at times a complete doormat despite his extroverted nature. Malachi comes off as mostly bumbling, incompetent, pitiful and hapless outside of his talent. He doesn't seem to have much self-confidence or a high self-esteem, referring to himself as nothing more than a “simple chauffeur”. Despite this, Malachi genuinely empathises with others, and to an extent, far too much. Malachi often puts himself below others needs and desires, Taught from a young age to always give to others in need, Malachi feels that he must give to anyone with a need. He struggles with guilt of not being able to give himself to others and continues to repress his negative and intrusive thoughts with a warm smile. 

_ **Seiji Matuszaki (Created by weregarurumon)** _

Ultimate Pet Rescuer

Age: 17

Pronounces: He/Him

Sexuality: Homoromantic Asexual

Height: 5’7” / 170 cm.

Weight: 144 lbs / 65 kg

Blood Type: A-

Likes: Cats, Spring Weather And Sleeping

Dislikes: Cherry flavoured candy And Maths

Seiji is generally a closed-off person, He’s a little too shy to initiate conversations by himself and will avoid them at any cost if he can. While he is fine with holding one he finds it awkward to keep it going because he tends to trip over his words and ramble in his nervous state so he tends to mostly just stand there awkwardly around others while they talk to each other, This has made him rather observant and aware of his surroundings helping him develop a excellent memory over time, Seiji does desire to make friends under his shyness; he just doesn't know where to start. Seiji is really into animals he was practically around them all the time, and being a shy kid, they were often his closest friends at most times, He’d sure be hurt if someone threatened hurting animals. He loves animals dearly, and anything bad happening to them would surely be the death of him. Want to know random animal facts? Seiji’s your guy for that.

_ **Clementine "Clem" Hong (Created by gaiacseas)** _

Talent: Ultimate Chauffeuse

Age: 20

Pronounces: She/Her

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Height: 5’10/ 178cm

Weight: 189 lb/ 86kg

Blood Type: O+

Likes: Black Coffee, Pranks and the smell of motor oil

Dislikes: Caviar and Classical music

Putting on an almost ridiculous posh, eccentric act for her clients, strangers and pretentious intellectuals, Clem is far from a high-society citizen. She’s a simple middle-class worker who likes things to be straightforward and would rather be left to her own devices and just do what she wants then go out of her way to do something revolutionary. She tends to use nicknames for people either shortened versions of first names or something they did that was embarrassing so she can humiliate them and then play dumb when they get upset. That said Clem isn’t malicious, just very chilled out and doesn't take anything seriously, Even taking any jokes at her expense and laughing them off. Clem doesn’t sugarcoat anything and is super blunt and will always tell people exactly what she thinks of them without hesitation even if they don't prompt her to do so. Clem just follows her heart without thinking at all about what the consequences might be. As far as she’s concerned, if things go bad then she’ll deal with it when it happens. 

** _Connor Perigan_ **

Talent: Ultimate Prankster

Age: 18

Pronounces: He/Him

Sexuality: Pansexual

Height: 5'1" / 154cm

Weight: 111 lbs / 65kg

Blood Type: B+

Likes: Tea, Acting And Memes

Dislikes: Eye Contact And Swimming

Cheerful, hyperactive, upbeat and Confident Connor loves being the centre of attention which he likes to do by pushing peoples buttons and getting on their nerves with his boisterous personality and snarky comments which has earned him a reputation of being a general annoyance anyone around him. Connor lives to act and loves acting and while he thinks he is a trouble making genius, Connor has a really big sense of guilt if he believes people are generally upset with him so he tries to suck up to them the best he can so they won't be mad at him cause the thought of having even a single person hate him can make him feel miserable. Connor is a irresponsible, petty, immature and a childish shit-posting brat however he is extremely loyal to his friends and can't stand to see them feeling down and hurt which can easily become annoying and irritating since he has no sense of personal space or when to dial it back.

** _Charlotte Sanders (Created By CoGreen20)_ **

Talent: Stage Manager

Age: 20

Pronounces: She/Her

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5’6 / 170 cm

Weight: 152 lbs / 68kg

Blood Type: B +

Likes: Tea (It's Actually Coffee), Reading and Heavy metal music

Dislikes: When there's Total Peace (She low key enjoys being able to get on her feet and do something but when nothings happening she just taps her feet quietly waiting to help whenever she can)

Being the mum friend she is Charlotte is willing to take care of anyone and help anybody with their problems even if they make it clear that they don’t like her. If someone’s in her age range, cuteness factor not taken into account, she tends to push arguments with them and get genuinely upset without even realising she’s crushing on them. Charlotte likes for her partner and interests to take charge, ironic since Charlotte’s entire occupation revolves around taking charge. Since managing stage works come naturally to her Charlotte has a “stage manager mode” where she tends to get bossy If there’s overwhelming chaos happening around her, Charlotte will start rapidly giving her aid wherever she can and if her help is getting used for too long consecutively, she slowly progresses into her stage manager mode which is when Charlotte micromanages everything and everyone around her and starts getting visibly more stressed out and confrontational. Charlotte is overall a sweet person who doesn’t mean any harm, but is aware that she has this side of her that’s incredibly snappy and demanding that’s ironically seeking out somewhere more snappy and demanding. But on the surface level, Charlotte is just a worried mum friend who is looking to be useful wherever she can.

_ **Jeanette Charpentier (Created by a Regular Guy)** _

Talent: Yoga Instructor

Age: 18

Pronounces: She/her

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5’10 / 177cm

Weight: 144 lb / 65kg

Blood Type: A

Likes: Cooking, New fashion and Spicy food

Dislikes: Palm reading, Trampolines and Guacamole 

Yoga instructors are expected to be the most people-pleasing, However in Jeanette's case it’s gotten to a point where she doesn’t care that much for how many interactions she makes as Jeanette has major trusts issue to the point of believing that everyone is out to lie to her. Only ever finding any use for talking to others for information as anything else like actually connecting and opening up with people on a deeper level and then having to rely and trust them is what scares her. A huge gossiper but not in the usual sense as she prefers to shit talk and say what’s on her mind to the exact person and isn't scared of people disliking her for it, Jeanette is someone willing to strike a conversation but actually getting deep and making bonds with others is a real challenge for her due to her fears of just being used by them.

_ **Shikomu “Komu” Hiiragi (Created by elysiontower)** _

Talent: Ultimate Nail Artist

Age: 18

Pronounces: He/Him

Sexuality: Homosexual

Height: 5’9 / 175 cm

Weight: 165 lbs / 75 kg

Blood Type: AB

Likes: Camping, Jogging and waking up early

Dislikes: Tight Spaces and Being alone

Shikomu loves being around people. The way he talks tends to come off as weird and awkward but he enjoys being a peppy chatterbox, He worms his way into almost any social circle, talking up a storm with whoever he wants but that is because he just enjoys having people’s company. He’ll do things to help others in any way he can, so picking up household chores came naturally to him for whenever he’s at someone else’s house, It keeps him from feeling like a burden on them if he is doing something productive for them. This doesn’t mean he doesn’t complain. He’s human and also really whiny but he phrases it like a joke so you can’t tell if he’s teasing or if he actually has a problem since It’s usually the former, Though you’d expect someone like him to be a huge party animal, that’s actually not the case. Shikomu gets easily overwhelmed by tight spaces and crowds. The combination of claustrophobia and a dislike of being physically touched is not great. “Crowd pleaser” and “anxious wreck” aren’t the best combination in a person, It’s not just turning down invites and seeming like a burden on other people at their houses, but any indication that someone’s opinion of him might be lowered is a terrifying thought, he’s a crowd pleaser only because he’s afraid of ever being anything else and hates pissing people off. Because of his constant fear of others having negative opinions of him.

_ **Elijah Pierce (Created by Mysterion305)** _

Talent: Ultimate Archer

Age: 20

Pronounces: He/Him

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Height: 5’10 / 177cm

Weight: 170 lbs / 77kg

Blood Type: B+

Likes: Darts, Nature and Fishing

Dislikes: Fighting and Hospitals

Quite the cocky and confident guy claiming he has never missed a single shot with his bow ever as he takes great pride in his archery skills, But past that bold claim Eli is a caring guy who goes out of his way to look out for others who can’t stand up for themselves especially the sick, Aspiring to be just like his mother wishing to make her and those closest to him proud as he believes he owes it to the world for all the mistakes he’s made in his life as he feels like he is alone in the battle with his inter demons that has left him feeling alone and unloved, Deep down he strives to be someone who helps others in need. 

_ **Sabiya Amin (Created by PKRS)** _

Talent: Ultimate Landscape

Artist Age: 18

Pronounces: She/Her

Sexuality: Aromantic Asexual

Height: 5'3" / 160cm

Weight: 130 lb / 58kg

Blood Type: B -

Likes: MMORPGs And Chrysanthemums

Dislikes: Actual landscapes And Babysitting

Sabiya is not a peoples person and tends to not bother talking to people at all cause she's bad at it and would rather coexist and avoid conversations, Trying to further it will leave you with a face full of snark and teenage sarcasm. At the same time however she is an extremely antisocial doormat who tries her best to accommodate and placate all parties in a heavy handed attempt of being fair, So it's easier for her to avoid conflict that way, Internally she holds fairly stuck-up views in regards to talent and often comes across as an elitist and as a result as she holds her talent in high regard and so she values and hold people's effort in high standards especially in their talent however if your hoping to try and do stuff outside of your talent then she's gonna look at you funny, She has been motivated to try and be a less reactive/bratty person through deep-seated shame about her own attitude and actions, but she doesn't know how to properly deal with it and thinks just acting like it doesn't exist solves it, Sabiya is still genuinely caring of people and can't stand to see them upset however this doesn't stop her from being very bad at interacting with people in general and she has a lot of trouble with emotionally helping people so she believes all she can do is just offer food and give a pat on the back to help everything.

_ **Jou Okumura (Created by Tinyhammer)** _

Talent: Ultimate Hunter

Age: 17

Pronounces: He/Him

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 6'1/187 cm

Weight: 180lb/76kg

Blood Type: Type O

Likes: Meat and Hunting

Dislikes: Tryhards

Jou is a friendly, cheery and affable young man and while there is nothing wrong with that. You'll soon discover that Jou has a REALLY bad habit of talking about hunting and anything related to it...A LOT, He really loves the thrill of hunting, The sport and the challenges mother-nature can throw at him whether he is the hunter or being the hunted, He loves every moment of it as he sees it as a game. As such he will probably be the least fazed about being stuck in a Killing Game since Jou sees himself and other people as nothing but animals at their deep core and it will just be a simple case thinking that it wouldn't take much for them to kill when their back into the corner, Despite all this stuff sounding really dodgy Jou has a sense of strict honour and believes in a fair game, Hating the idea of picking on others and kicking a person when their down, believing that killing the weak would be the same of killing a field-mouse. There is no fun or thrill in it.

_ **Tracey Harimoto** _

Talent: Ultimate Music Tv Star

Age: 18

Pronounces: She/Her

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5'6" / 167cm

Weight: 152 lbs / 68kg

Blood Type: A+

Likes: Pop Rock, Coffee and Garage Sales

Dislikes: Opera and Nuts 

Tracey is a calm, playful and relaxed girl who just wants to kick back and have a good time, She’s up for always trying new things for the thrill of adventure even if the gamble doesn’t pay off, All that matters is she’s having fun with her friends, Tracey has a tendency to be a yes man with no standards and just agree with everyone just because she doesn’t want to start a argument or fight with them even if its with a shity tv manager, While this makes Tracey come off as passive since she prefers to stay out of any physical confrontations and arguments, If her friends or local celebrities are talking gossip she’s eager chat in and listen to that spicy tea so she can stay relevant in the community, Tracey is a social butterfly who has the voice, looks and charisma to gravitate to almost anyone along with her poorly thought out flirt or pick up lines which she enjoys teasing people. Tracey has a love/hate relationship with fame, She loves the attention, promotion and magazines but on the downside she never wants to talk about anything personal about herself or her own lifestyle and valves her privacy a lot she can get easily overwhelmed with questions.

_ **Tokiya Sakakibara (Created by gaymiens)** _

Talent: Ultimate BMX Racer

Age: 17

Pronounces: He/Him

Sexuality: Bisexual (But hasn't accepted that yet)

Height: 5’7” / 170cm

Weight: 142 lbs / 64kg

Blood Type: O +

Likes: Sponsors, Laser Tag And Betting

Dislikes: Dolphins, Fancy Clothes and Blood

Tokiya is a very confident guy but is very full of himself mainly because he’s hardly ever received any criticism in his life. he’s just been showered in support and a relatively large group of adoring fans after making it big in the BMX circuit. So the second you don’t treat him like he’s a modern-day adonis, he gets a little bit confused and out of his element. Tokiya’s life is pretty much controlled by his manager, so he’s never really had to make that many decisions for himself. So making stupid decisions and accidentally putting himself in harm’s way or neglecting certain responsibilities is his speciality. Tokiya is a total 90’s kid using outdated slang like “radical” and “home skillet” frequently. He feels like he was born in the wrong generation. Tokiya is generally upbeat and is really big about making new friends with the other guys...only so he can talk to them about girl of course because Tokiya considers himself a “ladykiller” and constantly flirts with girls his age, pulling stupid pick up lines and fully expecting them to work every time. Tokiya is a huge coward and will flee as his instincts has firmly wedged into “flight”, He is generally just so buzzed with energy that it’s really easy to make him anxious or scared. But that energy also manifests positively he’s always ready to go out and do stuff with his friends, or to exercise to make sure that he keeps in shape.

_ **Sumiko Mizushima (Created by Alcamoth)** _

Talent: Ultimate Alto

Age: 17

Pronounces: She/her and They/Them

Sexuality: Homosexual

Height: 5’8 / 172 cm

Weight: 120 lbs / 54 kg

Blood Type: O+

Likes: Mineral water, Fruit snacks and Designing clothes

Dislikes: Dairy product, Boys and being complimented on appearance.

Sumiko Mizushima is only known for her idol persona of being cool, suave and great with crowds. She seems like a natural social butterfly. But the real Sumiko is quite the contrast, Outside of her idol life, Sumiko is quite cold and distant. She’s not one to talk and isn’t one to start conversations as friendships interest her very little as she tends to keep to herself. Not to mention she also has a bit of disliking for males. Although she won't state it outright but it is noticeable as she is a lot colder and coming off as disinterested and unhappy to talk with them though with girls she’s more comfortable and will at least carry out a short conversation with them however she is still not fond of social interaction at all especially to those she considers fake. When not performing, she’s blunt with her opinions and if she has something to say, she’ll say it. It doesn’t matter if it’s not what people want to hear, she’ll say what’s on her mind. As a result she’s terrible at giving advice or empathising with others, It’s hard for her to make friends because she doesn’t want any and she often deflects any attempts at befriending her. She believes people only want to be friends with her because she’s a celebrity and not because they actually like her as a person.

_ **Calum Macdonald (Created by Vult)** _

Talent: Ultimate Roadie

Age: 20

Pronounces: He/Him

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Height: 7’2” / 218.44 cm (He a big boi)

Weight: 364 lbs / 165kg Blood Type: AB

Likes: Poetry, chili, weed and anime (I see he's man of culture)

Dislikes: Acoustic instruments, fruity drinks And having his picture taken

Calum is a super duper chill dude, His easygoing attitude endears many people, However having an actual friendship with him is hard because he doesn’t emotionally commit to anything. He has mastered the art of being completely detached from anyone else’s issues and is completely unaware of any chaos and hurt feelings he might have left in his wake, this surprise comes from Calum's complete refusal to buy into anything emotionally, Calum is one to never take responsibility If he screws up he sees it as it's not his fault, He’s the chill and sane one and everyone else around him must be crazy, so he can’t possibly be the one to have caused anything, right? You understand, right bro? ‘s all chill and shit, let’s have a beer while the world collapses around us. Calum is quite aware that his way of thinking is different than other people, but assumes himself to be right considering he has coasted through life with little to no issues so far.

_ **Holly "Grey Wolf"** _

Talent: Ultimate Mall Cop

Age: 19

Pronounces: They/Them

Sexuality: Homoromantic Asexual

Height: 6'5" / 195cm

Weight: 183 lbs / 84kg

Blood Type: A -

Likes: Snow, Raw food And Rock Climbing

Dislikes: Phones, Hot Weather And rich people

Those close to Holly know them as a energetic and trusting person with a rash, impulsive and unpredictable nature that leaves many people concerned when their around them. However when things get serious people quickly find out that Holly has a very strict and cold way of keeping order and peace, Believing if someone is acting out of line Holly can become extremely stubborn, competitive and even taking it personally and lash out if someone doesn't meet their standards and expectations, Holly is a really unforgiving and cold person towards criminals and those who seek to instigate chaos and harm others. Holly has a hard time telling apart who is lying as they tend to value emotion over logic, Holly is a hard worker and a natural born leader who understands how to survive the toughest of environments the wild life can offer and knows the hardship of poverty after all they worked their way up from there early life of living with wolves in the snowy wilds to struggling with adapting back and learning human civilisation, This experience in life has lead Holly to believe there the most capable, strongest and most qualified person ever to deal with the problems at hand, Believing those who were born with wealth and family connections to their talent are no better then spoiled brats who know nothing about effort.

_ **Zayla Zarus:** _

Talent: Ultimate Clairvoyant

Age: 19

Pronounces: She/Her

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5'6" / 167cm

Weight: 130 lb / 58kg

Blood Type: AB-

Likes: Apples And Medallions

Dislikes: Soft Drinks And Heavy Metal Music

Upon first glance Zayla is a hard book to ready as she tends to distrust others Immediately and doesn't like to say what she doesn't have to say and tends to deadpan snark and mutter instead of actually addressing issues, She acts mysterious and all knowing to make up for her perceived fallacies by giving out cryptic meanings and advice, She feels like she has to be perfect so she always acts like she is. But once you manage to get to know her you will find she is a friendly and down to earth girl however she easily gets attached to people bc of inexperience. And as such she can't help but take people at face value if they're nice to her even if there total scumbags behind her back. But the taking things at face value also means that she gets attached to people REALLY easily and quickly. She's very clingy but well meaning. At her core she wants to be loved and accepted no matter what the cost is to her personal self because she's spent so long being alienated by her family.

_ **Abraham Zarus** _

Talent: Ultimate Psychic

Age: 17

Pronounces: He/Him

Sexuality: Homosexual

Height: 5'6" / 167cm

Weight: 160 lb / 72kg

Blood Type: AB -

Likes: Mind Reading, Yoghurt And Libraries

Dislikes: Grapes And Gambling

A easy going relaxed guy and a pacifist at heart, However Abraham lacks motivation to generally do anything and tends to just be lazy if it doesn't benefit him, He enjoys seeking out all kinds of knowledge to further expand his mind and opinions, He is soft spoken, smart, charming and wise individual. Abraham enjoys reading however despite being able to read other people's thoughts Abraham is clueless when it comes to reading the room and the emotions that other people are going through which can make him come off as self centred fool, Abraham enjoys having the spotlight on him and prides himself of his talent. Abraham has a deep love/hate obsession with coin and money seeing how his family struggles with barely much and how much he can easily gain from tourists by using his talent.


	2. Prologue - The New Ocean of Pure Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Tracey, Holly, Zayla and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Seiji is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumonn  
Clementine is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS - For all the character Art Icons  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
\- For assisting me with Re-wording this chapter

_ **Prologue - The New Ocean of Pure Opportunity:** _

_ Hope’s Peak, the most prestigious education facility on Earth, a place where ultimates are born and destined to shape the past, present and future, for better or for worse... _

_ Two years ago, Under new leadership they begun the first phase of their international Hope’s Peak expansion: installing a second Hope’s Peak Academy in Sydney, Australia, under the name of ” _ ** _Hopes Reef University_**_”. This new facility was to be used as a testing ground to bring in English speaking students from overseas regions. _

_ Out of all the people that Hope’s Peak could have chosen outside of Japan for their prototype class, I was beyond ecstatic to know that I was one of the twenty people chosen from billions to become one of these prestigious “Ultimates”. A hopeful life full of near-guaranteed success was surely ahead of me… so long as the program was successful. _

_ The day I was accepted was the happiest day of my life. After all the setbacks and being told countless times that I was never gonna make it this far in my condition… There was always the lingering fear that I would fail, not just myself but the last shard of family I’d been holding together all these years. I was never one to rely on believing too much on dreams and goals… maybe so I’d never set myself up for disappointment. But I always knew what I wanted to do, and how I wanted to achieve it. _

_ My name is _ ** _Rosalie Blus, The Ultimate Photojournalist- _ ** _ freshly graduated from the __first class of Hope’s Reef University _!

_ Our class blew away the expectations of the program and now plans for sister schools in The United States and China are in talks. I’ll never forget the friends I made in those twenty four months- but like any other class, we all went our separate ways. I must have impressed Hope’s Reef University so much with my talent that they gave me a permanent job at the University as their website’s admin! Since then, I’ve been devoted to doing the best that I can in my new job…and today the Headmaster has personally invited me to cover the biggest event of the school year! _

  * [Hope’s Reef University Head Office]

_ Rosalie sits in a warm-looking office, A fire blazing in a nearby hearth. She’s seated in front of an intricately carved wooden desk- doubtlessly the work of an incredibly skilled carpenter. Across from her is a figure that seems to radiate both authority and kindliness- a man built for leadership. This is the Headmaster of Hope’s Reef, and he seems to be simmering with quiet anticipation as Rosalie thumbs through a hefty pamphlet. _

Rosalie: (Reading a pamphlet) Anvil City..?

Headmaster: I’ve been working on a project with the mayor of Anvil City to help with the overwhelming process of choosing the second class of Hope’s Reef University. We’re currently understaffed, with no talent scouts, and this was a bigger hindrance than we expected. 

Rosalie: (Continues reading the pamphlet) The festival will showcase students chosen from schools across the globe for their unique talents, which they will be showing off to crowds as they tour the city.

Headmaster: Because we are associated with and sponsoring the event, I need to send someone down there as our talent scout to interview the potential students. So, as our online forums admin and journalist, I believe you would be the most prepared for this assignment.

Rosalie: You want _ me _to be your official talent scout?!

Headmaster: Miss Blus, you joined Hopes Peaks Overseas program at a time when we were still rebuilding and healing from our past tragedies. The plan to expand our academy has been in the works and talks for almost a decade. The first class you were a part of was a perfect first trial- it showed us how much we need to make this dream of an international Hope’s Peak system a reality. Not just for Japan, but for the world-wide students of tomorrow.

Headmaster: Your determination in presentation, journalism and photography... You’re a remarkable woman, Rosalie. Most people who have been through what you have would’ve given up years ago.

Rosalie: Well I can't afford to give up, can I ?!

Headmaster: That right there is the hope and determination that I believe can help inspire people across the globe! Thanks to your work on our academy forum and journal vlog, you have played an enormous part in helping Hope’s Peak Academy expand their reach from beyond Japan.

Rosalie: You don’t have to thank me... I’m just doing my job and pursuing what makes me happy.

Headmaster: “**The Festival of Blooming Futures**” is the name of the event, Your travel expenses have already been paid for, along with your needs and accommodation in the city. But don’t take this task lightly! While it’s easy to get lost in the big city, I need you to fully interview all the school representatives and then decide which ones you believe have great potential- and then sign them up for the second class of Hope’s Reef!

Rosalie: This is such an overwhelming offer…! (Breathes, nods and bows) There’s no way I can decline this, sir- thank you!

Headmaster: You will both be departing for Anvil from our private plane in 3 days. Please make the necessary preparations for your assignment in the meantime.

Rosalie: I won’t let you down Headmaster! (Gets up from her seat and heads to the door) Oh- while I’m gone, can you monitor my brother to make sure he doesn’t die without me?

Headmaster: Luka...? Sure, I suppose, but I can’t guarantee we can keep him out of trouble… He seems to have the habit of seeking it out!

Rosalie: It _ is _his talent...Have fun dealing with him when he’s old enough to enrol in the Academy! (Exits the room)

  * [Hope’s Reef Private Plane]

_ What should be the luxurious, if somewhat clinical interior of a private jet is instead bathed in darkness. An unconscious figure lies in the single occupied seat in the whole plane, her shallow breathing the only noise cutting through the oppressive silence. Once again, this woman is none other than Rosalie Blus, although her surroundings are now a far cry from the Headmaster’s homey office. _

Rosalie: (Slowly begins to wake up, her vision extremely blurry and shaken. She can’t seem to move till she notices she has a seatbelt around her chest) (She takes it off and heads to the cockpit infront of her)

Rosalie: (She looks around as her vision slowly begins to clear up) <**...Where did the pilot go ?>** (As she takes a step her balance suddenly gives in, causing her to fall and hit the floor) UGH…! (She takes a deep breath, steadying herself) <**Oh dear god** **Not now…! Stay calm, Rosalie.**> (She regains her balance as her breathing evens out, using the armrest of her seat to pull herself back to a standing position) (She takes another deep breath) Thank god.

_ As Rosalie inspects the area around her, she notices that the plane door has opened, leading to a set of stairs already set up for her. Odd. _

Rosalie: <**We’ve landed already...?, Why didn’t the pilot or Fujimura wake me up? Did they open the door and forget about me?! Crap! I can’t be late!**> (She hurriedly climbs down the stairs and heads into the airport as fast as she can, whilst still attempting to retain her balance.)

  * [Airport Terminal] 

_ The harsh lights of the airport’s interior are in stark contrast to the darkness of the private jet, but the interior is similarly empty. A luggage terminal spins around sluggishly, with no luggage in sight- in fact, there’s no sign of human presence here at all. It’s like the entire place has been evacuated. _

Rosalie: (Waiting at the conveyor belt for her luggage) Are you kidding me, I was the only one on the plane! It has to be here somewhere... (After waiting five minutes there is still no sign of her bag) <**This is unbelievable…I have my clothing and photography kit in there !**>

_ Rosalie makes her way over to a reception bench. There are no attendants- the oppressive loneliness of the terminal hasn’t made an exception for accessible customer service, it seems. There is, however, a discarded ID card, as well as a camera, both placed curiously on the very front of the desk. _

Rosalie: <**This is getting ridiculous... not to mention a little creepy. There’s no one to be found… not even the staff?> ** (She notices the objects on the counter) ** <Wait a minute...**> (Grabs the camera and ID card)

_ The two items are far too familiar for Rosalie… this is her Hope’s Reef ID Card! It’s meant to signify her as an official Talent Scout… and the camera, too! That’s _ ** _her _ ** _ camera! _

Rosalie: <**I remember having these on me while the plane took off...**>(Checks her pockets to find nothing) <**My phone, wallet and passport aren’t here… did that bastard pilot go through my pockets- was that why the door was open?!** > (She’s a little creeped out, but tries to remain calm) <**Something's wrong… I better get to the city.**>

_ Rosalie navigates her way through the rest of the airport, a growing dread starting to fester deep within her. The exit is pretty easy to find, especially with no customs officers or security checkpoints to halt her process…maybe she’ll be able to find some answers outside. _

  * [Anvil City - Bridge]

_ As Rosalie arrives to the large bridge overlooking the rest of Anvil City, some of her fears are immediately quelled by the sight before her. The city is alight with coloured lights, and the thrum of faint music can be heard. She can even spot a few students from a distance, the first humans she’d laid eyes on since the plane landed. Everything seems normal…which just makes the situation with the airport even stranger. _

Rosalie: (Walking across the road bridge, holding her camera) <**It all seems so normal…but no one was back at the airport. Maybe the airport confusion was just a big misunderstanding, and the staff are in the city ?...Maybe I just misplaced my luggage. That’s just fantastic, I’m going to have to go the whole festival without any clean clothes. I can’t even remember where I could have put them!>**

_ Rosalie: <**If that’s the case, I can’t leave them waiting. I gotta get my focus back on my job tonight… snap photos and take names. I better not think too hard about choosing who to sign up for Hope’s Reef- I’m sure they're all gonna be great!**> (She starts walking faster across the bridge) (Adjusts her hair and quickly dusts her sweater) <**It’s showtime!**> _

_ As if on cue, several fireworks are lit and take off into the night sky, exploding into dazzling bursts of colour and light. _  
  
Rosalie: Woahhhhh... (She stares up at the sky to watch them explode into sparkles of yellow and green lights, She finds herself unable to move her sights away from the stars up in the night sky as she starts walking faster, her attention lapsing from the road to her thoughts) <**Has the night sky always looked this beautiful…? Brings back sweet memories of->**

_ A sudden crash into something- or rather _ ** _someone_ ** _ \- startles Rosalie out of her thoughts. It seems that the impact has left them on the ground, Rosalie herself only getting out of it with a sore head. _

Rosalie: Ugh!

???: Ouch! 

_ On the ground is a guy with dark brown hair tied up into a tight bun. He’s dressed in a rather eye-catching outfit: a yellow tunic, purple undershirt, black pants and a pair of grey sandals. But perhaps the most intriguing part of his appearance is what looks to be a tattoo- or perhaps makeup- eye, drawn straight onto the middle of his forehead. _

Rosalie: (Rubs her head) Sorry, I wasn’t looking. (Helps him up) Are you alright?

???: I’m fine... just wish I saw that coming. Usually I can sense when someone is nearby. 

_ He accepts Rosalie’s hand, standing to his feet, and brushing some dust off his pants. _

Rosalie: (Gesturing to his forehead) That’s a funny tattoo you have there… 

???: It adds to my majestic and magical mind. (Looks at Rosalie) So you’re the talent scout? (Smirks)

Rosalie: Excuse me? <**How did he know that? I thought my ID was still in my pocket…**>

???: You’re no doubt questioning how I was able to make that observation, no? Well, let me make things clearer for you. I can read minds, for I am the **Ultimate Psychic**, **Abraham Zarus**! If you ever care to have your palms, tea leaves or mind read, then I am at your service.

Rosalie: <**So he’s the superstitious type, huh.** >  
  
Abraham: Indeed I am.

Rosalie: Okay, please stop that. I value my privacy, thank you very much!

Abraham: Alright, alright, I made my point. My family comes from a great line of psychics, actually. My sister is even a decent fortune teller, and I got my magnificent gift around the age of three… you know, in case a talent scout like you is looking for those juicy details.

Rosalie: That does sound pretty impressive...No offence, but I don’t share much enthusiasm for magic.

Abraham: None taken. I picked up on your feelings of disappointment around the magical realm with only a quick peek into your subconscious! .

Rosalie: (Crosses her arms) What part of “don’t poke around in my brain” didn’t you understand?

Abraham: (Awkwardly smiles) Sorry...Force of habit.

Rosalie: ...So, Mr. Psychic, which school are you representing?

Abraham: While it’s arguably one of the least exciting parts of my life, I suppose this information is necessary to divulge. I attend “Soaring Sun’s”, an all boys school in Florida. But before that, back in the glory days of my childhood, my family toured around the globe with a group of performers and carnival hosts! So my reputation already proceeds me before high school came into the picture... though of course I shined there too. Palm, tea, mind and glimpses into the future… you’ll be surprised how much people turn to mystics to learn their fortune! 

Abraham: (Cheekily grinning) Let me know if you wish to hear more about my tales for your follow up journal.

Rosalie: How did you know my talent- (Deadpan after remembering what his talent is) Nevermind, I can’t deny that it gives people hope for happiness... <**Even if it’s false hope.**> 

Abraham: Still not convinced? Guess I can’t please everyone. Do you need help finding the other students here? I met a funny bunch by the Garden Courtyard, The rest are preparing for the festival hour as we speak.

Rosalie: If you can guide me in the right direction I’d appreciate that, but I don’t want to waste your time if you need to prepare for your performance. I am going to be judging them, after all.

Abraham: (Sarcastic) _ Woah, the pressure! _ Don’t you worry- I’ve got myself covered. Luck always seems to be on my side. Come on! 

_ Abraham grabs Rosalie by the arm, gently but enthusiastically leading her towards the center of the city, a place where public gatherings are often held… and where the rest of the students hopefully are. _

  * [Central District]

_ The Central District consists mainly of a large plaza, surrounded by towering buildings. An elegant-looking fountain stands as a centrepiece, and a few trees decorate the area, growing out of small gaps in the paved brick. These trees are all strung up with lights, casting a warm glow across the area. _

Rosalie: (Walks over to see the fountain) (Notices all the coins in the pool) Hey, have you seen any of the city or airport staff around here?

Abraham: I haven’t seen a single adult in sight since I woke up on my school bus, but there is a girl inside the hotel who's trying to organise something for the class. (Suddenly, Abraham digs his hand into the fountain to grab the coins)

Rosalie: What are you doing?!

Abraham: (Pulling out a handful of dripping change) Just getting some easy coin. You’d be surprised how many people rely on “superstition” for good luck, I saw some students earlier throwing them in hoping they get chosen by you.

Rosalie: Well, I can handle _ that _ . <**Simple good luck charms are way different than reading someone’s mind, after all**.>

Abraham: I’m sure you can. (Stuffs the change in his pocket) I better go prepare for my act then. (Finger bangs and winks) Farewell, Miss Scout.

Rosalie: <**Well, that’s one student down. Here’s hoping there’s nobody else with such… dubious talents.**>

  * [Hedge Garden]

_ Rosalie looks past the fountain to see the entrance to a tall hedge garden, branching off the main plaza. In the car park adjacent to it, two cars are situated- a stylish black limousine and a squeaky clean, if considerably smaller, white car. Two students appear to be having a chat by the entrance to the garden- most likely the drivers of both cars. _

???: (Excited) Is that the newest model from Black Crown Limousine?

???: Fantastic observation, my dear chap. It’s a positively splendiferous piece of jolly machinery that was lent to me by my nanny.

???: Your grandmother gave you that…? (Whistles in appreciation) Wow... I wasn’t expecting to see another Chauffeur here! Let alone one that looks way more professional than me, dresses so sharp, and is probably a better driver than me…(Chuckles nervously) So, what do you think of this? (Points to his white car) I made sure to polish it and keep it clean incase any citizens wanted a tour around the city. I noticed you go with Walmire’s tire brand, I got Kane tires for my ride- they’re a local car garage brand in my town. (Looks closer) Ooh, I love the hood ornament you got as well... Do you have a favourite type of car?

Rosalie: <**That man can certainly ramble…I better introduce myself before the limousine driver gets overwhelmed**.> Excuse me..are you two both Ultimates?

???: Oh, hey there! 

_ He turns around to greet Rosalie, But seems to trip over his own feet, slamming face-first into the ground below him. Luckily, it’s just grass…but he certainly seems to be the clumsy type. Or maybe Rosalie is just a bad luck charm…that’s the second time today someone’s fallen over because of her! _

???: Gosh! Going almost as fast as your words, you sillgit! (Looks to Rosalie) Good evening, chap.

???: (Gets up) Sorry, I’m already making a fool of myself...

Rosalie: It’s alright. (Holds out her hand offering a hand shake) My name is Rosalie Blus, The Ultimate Photojournalist. I was hoping to interview some fellow students as a part of my journalist task.

???: (Smiles and shakes Rosalie’s hand) Nice to meet you Rosalie! I’m **Malachi Warner**, I’m here representing Longfellow Academy hoping to become the **Ultimate Chauffeur**. I could go on about cars, roadway advice and transportation all day! I got into it as a family business from my parents who both do chauffeuring for a living !

???: (Has zoned out while Malachi was giving out too much information about himself)

Rosalie: Sounds like you really love your job- and it’s a family business, that’s nice!

Malachi: (Nods) I love driving and I love cars, trains, planes and just helping other people! It’s quite rewarding… But outside of that all I am just a simple Chauffeur, Especially compared to all the cool stuff I heard earlier from _ her! _(Looks to the un-introduced student) 

??? Please, allow me to introduce myself to you, Miss Journalist. I am Miss **Clementine **Anastasia Elizabethia **Hoang **The Seventh. Absolutely humbled, charmed, malaised, besqualoured and melancholiferified to be at your service. (Bows deeply to Rosalie) May I, the **Ultimate Chauffeuse,** be so fortuitously bespectacled as to receive a handshake from you?

Rosalie: <**Melancholiferified? I'm sorry my head blanked after processing besqualoured**>

Malachi: I never heard bespectacled before…Is that a word?... If so, I feel dumb.

Rosalie: I heard it a few times… But I’m pretty sure that’s not what it’s used for...?

Clementine: Ah, that? Worry not, my good chap! It’s simply a mere spackling of British dialect. I give my utter most condolences If I confoundified you somewhat (Snorts as she doesn't seem to be taking this serious) Let’s hope to keep our interactions as baroque as possible

Malachi: Confoundified? (Shakes his head) Clementine was telling me earlier that she goes to a full on Driving School!

Clementine: (Nods) Winged Chariot Driving School. It’s always quite a vestibule of a time there.

Rosalie: A driving school... that’s quite impressive. I myself got my full licence around my school time too.

Clementine: Loquacious! What a slovenly lass you are dear Rose of House Blus, Furthermore it was Lateritious to exchange our greetings but if you will pardon me, I must attend to my chariot maintenance- cheerio! (Walks back to her limousine)

Malachi: I have a feeling she must be royalty or something...

Rosalie: Same. You went quiet there for a moment...are you alright?

Malachi: Oh! I’m fine. Just got confused on some of the words and so I figured I’d better just silently nod.

Rosalie: Did you want to say anything?

Malachi: I could talk more about my driving experience...but I don’t want to waste your time.

Rosalie: How about we walk and talk? I do need to speak with the other students here, But I’d be happy to have your company. 

_ Malachi nods, Seemingly grateful to have someone to ramble to. He falls into step beside Rosalie, wasting no time detailing the ins and out of the professional chauffeuring business, as the two of them exit the gardens. _

  * [Beach Dock]

_ A small trail away from the car park leads to the outskirts of the tiny city, Where waves lap against the shores of the nearby beach. Several wooden docks reach out into the ocean, all of them completely empty- no boats in sight. Perhaps it’s just not the best season to go out in the water… or maybe something more devious is underway. Either way, it’s hard to deny that the soft sound of the sea has a sort of calming effect on those who choose to frequent it. _

Malachi: ...And that’s why I think the speed limit should never go over one hundred and forty. One time I had to deal with this customer who demanded I get them to the convention centre in the capital state on time, Which required me to go over one hundred and I almost lost control! Even the slightest change of steering while driving at such high speeds can send you crashing. (Smiles) But a chauffeur does what a chauffeur has to do for their customers. Do you have a car of your own ?

Rosalie: Of course. I just go by a small four seat red… car... <**It’s pretty hard to keep up with Malachi when I can’t even remember the ****_brand _****of my own car!**> I suppose it’s a lot easier to control than a lot of those fancier ones. <**I better change the subject before he asks me more questions about it.**> So, what’s Longfellow Academy like?

Malachi: It’s a charter type of school. The people there are nice, I suppose. A bit preppy and a bit snobbish, but they all know me. I have a friend group there, and I even get to drive some of the other students to school and back! It’s good for business.

Rosalie: That’s quite ingenious of you. I’m surprised you aren’t in uniform like Clem is.

Malachi: Heh, well, I’ve never been a big fan of uniforms. I’m hoping I won’t have to wear one at Hope’s Reef!

Rosalie: I see... Personally, I think uniforms are nice. Sometimes you gotta dress to impress, if you know what I mean?

Malachi: Yeah, I know. I’m just more comfortable in my casual wear… even if that makes me look stupid.

Rosalie: Wait, I didn’t mean to insult you at all! I’m sure you're a wonderful Chauffeur- that’s why you’re here, after all.

Malachi: That’s a good point. (Smiles) Thanks, but I’m fine- don’t worry about how I feel.

Rosalie: <**Nice one Rose**> Hey, Malachi…unrelated question, but did you wake up with all your stuff?

Malachi: What do you mean by that? I woke up in my chauffeur car.

Rosalie: Just curious...when I woke up at the airport, all my stuff was taken.

Malachi: Taken...?

Rosalie: My phone and wallet are gone, I swore I had them on me.

Malachi: Maybe you just lost them. If you fell asleep on the plane you must have been really exhausted.

Rosalie: Perhaps... <**But what about the absence of the entire airport staff?** > I couldn’t find them anywhere, but maybe I just didn’t look hard enough. <**Speaking of looking hard enough…there’s another student over there!**>

_ Down by the shore, A woman stands pensively in front of a wooden canvas stand. She’s facing the ocean, but keeping a safe distance from the crashing waves splashing onto the sand in front of her. The woman is dressed in a green coat, yarn bracelets adorning her arm. Her hair seems to be tucked under a black hijab, a yellow ribbon decorating it. She seems to be sketching something on a piece of paper propped up by the stand and Rosalie can’t help but to job over to get a better look at the artwork. _

_ The woman is no doubt an incredible artist. The waves and nearby lighthouse have been rendered in a style reminiscent of a church’s stained glass windows, giving an ethereal feeling to the piece. It’s quite honestly breathtaking. _

Rosalie: Is that a landscape sketch? I love it!

???: (Caught off guard hearing her so close by, She turns around) ...How long were you standing there ?

Malachi: Hi, I'm Malachi Warner !

Rosalie: Not long. (Offers a handshake) Rosalie Blus. I’m the Ultimate Photojournalist.

???: ...**Sabiya Amin**, **The** **Ultimate Landscape Artist**. I assume that's what you were going to ask?

Rosalie: It was.

Sabiya: Of course it was... So. Now you know- nice to meet you and goodbye.

Rosalie: Wait- you do landscape art, I do journal posts about my landscape photos- maybe we could talk about that?

Sabiya: I’d rather not. I’m just here to prove my talent to this festival and the talent scout when they arrive, so please leave me be. 

Rosalie:...Oh. Alright, I understand.

Sabiya: You should check the city stadium. The last person to try and talk to me went there.

Rosalie: Thanks...

Sabiya: I only said that so you’d have a reason to leave me alone. (Turns back to work on her ocean art) 

Rosalie: Right then… (Walks off awkwardly) <**Is two seconds of your time really that big of a deal…? She’s in for a surprise later when she realises just who the talent scout ** ** _is._ **> Are you coming, Malachi?

Malachi: I’d love to... but I better head back to my car and ensure it’s polished before the festival hours. I’ll catch you later, Rosalie! It was nice talking with you. 

_ Malachi waves Rosalie goodbye, heading up the trail back to the Hedge Garden. Rosalie shrugs, and waves back, before heading up a road that leads to the opposite side of the Central Plaza- right where the city’s Stadium is located. Hopefully, she’ll be able to find more enthusiastic conversational partners there. _

  * [City Stadium]

_ Left from the Central Plaza is a large sports stadium shaped like a giant shield. It’s quite imposing- Rosalie wonders briefly how the city got the budget to build it, but soon remembers just how city budgets are often split up: stadiums first, basic amenities second. A lot like your average high school. _

_ Inside, a large field has been set up with all types of sports equipment- some for traditional athletics, some for ball sports, and even some targets set up for archery. This is the sole area that’s actually being used- targets ranging from small cans to full-size dummies have been arranged around the man using them. He has shaggy black hair and his bright green eyes are as piercing as the arrow notched in his bow. He’s dressed in casual wear- a purple and white jacket, a grey undershirt with a target decal on it, and regular black grey jeans. _

_ He shoots his arrows with marked precision, each one skewering straight through a row of tin cans. His movements seem almost effortless- clearly the mark of someone who has practised their craft for years. After surveying his work, he loads three arrows at once into his bow, firing them off at the dummy. The force and deadly accuracy of the arrows manages to knock the head clean off- Rosalie can’t help but to pull out her camera and take a quick photo of the impressive shot. _

???: (Hears the photo snap and turns around) Oh! Hey there, I wasn’t expecting an audience this early, Suppose some fans are just eager to watch me in action eh ?

Rosalie: Eager to see what this generation of ultimates have to offer so no need to be shy unless you're afraid everyone would watch you miss ?

???: (Smirks and walks over to the spectator stands) You wish. I didn’t get a talent in archery just to miss.....Are you with the press?

Rosalie: You’ll find that I have more integrity than the media. (She passes him the photos she took of him)

???: (Whistles in appreciation) Right when it hit the dummy, huh? Impressive and you got my good side too.

Rosalie: Which side, I was watching both ends, Rosalie Blus. (Offers a handshake) Ultimate Photojournalist.

???: (Accepts her handshake) I’m **Elijah Pierce**, the **Ultimate Archer**\- but I like to go by Eli. If you’re planning to write something special about tonight in your next journal, just know for my section that I never miss a shot!

Rosalie: You never miss…? That’s quite a claim there to live up to.

Eli: A claim that I can live up to. Watch! (Grabs a few darts out of his pockets and throws them at a nearby dart board. All of them hit the ring, with two of them on the bullseye)

Rosalie: Do you have eyesight of steel?! Or just a steady hand?

Eli: Both! I was the captain of Pacific Central High School’s archery club for a reason and they still let me swing by to help the rookies (Rubs back of neck) I like to believe I worked hard enough to get this far so I earned my confidence.

_ A seagull flies down and sits on the handrail near the stadium seats _

Rosalie: Looks like your first fan is here

Eli: Hell Yeah ! (Chuckles) Time to show my talent to the fans

Rosalie: But I do agree there’s nothing wrong with believing in yourself. I had to fight like hell to get to where I am today. You can’t stand around and wait for things to happen, Life is an opportunity that you can’t afford to miss.

Eli: Amen sister as if I’m letting anyone tell me otherwise, “Miss”, huh? I see what you did there. But I agree (Nods) (Offers a dart) Did you want to have a go? 

Rosalie: No thank you- I need to be on the ball and focus with my interviews. I appreciate the offer, though.

Eli: You’re quite concentrated on your talent… I really respect tha- 

** _BANG!_ **

_ A goddamn _ ** _gunshot _ ** _ is heard, a bullet flying past Rosalie and Eli and shattering one of the glass bottles set up for target practise. _

Eli: HUH?!

Rosalie: AH! WHAT THE FUCK?!

???: Oh, sorry there! (Waves) I didn’t want to interrupt the conversation so I just shot around y’all.

_ An exceptionally well-built man seems to be the origin of the shot, lowering a smoking gun and smiling wide at Rosalie and Eli. He’s dressed in a rather outdoorsy outfit, mainly camo, with a dull brown vest, gloves, and boots. His dark hair is mostly covered by a camo cap, but the real intimidating part of his appearance is just how many weapons he’s sporting. Aside from the hunting rifle in his hand, he has a bow and a quiver of arrows slung across his back, as well as some secured hunting knives and even a bear trap. _

Rosalie: You could have shot us! <**That's ** ** _definitely_ ** ** the worst way to introduce yourself!**>

???: Eh, my mistake. I just wanted to sharpen my aim before the festival tonight.

Eli: Why do you have a _ gun _?! I thought you were an archer like me! 

???: I guess you could consider me a “jack-of-all-trades”- at least when it comes to weaponry, that is. I saw your shots earlier, how did you manage to use three arrows at once? Ever considered duck hunting? ‘Coz you’d be fantastic at it. 

Eli: Duck hunting...?

???: Yeah, ducks are like tin cans here- except they move and fly around a lake. From my experience they’d be perfect for you- they’re great to help you train your speed and accuracy. (Grabs a glass bottle from the target stand and throws it up into the air. He reloads his hunting rifle and fires up at the bottle, shattering it in half) It’s such a thrill to hit such a small and fast creatures- definitely no small accomplishment. The smell of the gunpowder really gets my heart pumping to start tracking some down.

Eli:.I don’t want to hurt anything! Not even animals!

???: Ah- My bad... I mistook you for a fellow hunter, That’s why I figured you were going to go for the seagull afterworlds

Eli: No way am I hurting my fan, There off limits buddy !

Rosalie: So you’re the Ultimate Hunter? <**I can’t help but get the feeling that he looks more prepared for a battle royale than a talent performance...**>

???: I am. Nice to meet you, my name is **Jou Okumura, the Ultimate Hunter**! Bows, guns, traps, knives, spears- you name the equipment and the animal and I can nab anything. (Smiles and shakes Rosalie’s hand)

Rosalie: So you like hunting?.

Jou: To say I merely _ like _it is a big understatement- it’s something I live for, it’s in my blood! I’m sure you all understand- we’re all confident and passionate about our talents here, right?

Rosalie: In our own ways, I guess so. <**Though our respective talents are certainly less…lethal.**> What school are you representing?

Jou: I’m here on behalf of Roiyariti Academy. The school operates on the Bushido Code- very traditional, very strict. I chose to attend because I thought their guidance would help curb some of my more extreme hunting instincts. 

Eli: Did it work ?

_ Jou shrugs. That’s not very encouraging... _

Eli: Look, I enjoy the great outdoors and the thrill of landing a shot as much as you do, but I’m honestly not sure how someone can be passionate about killing animals for sport.

Jou:...Your name is Elijah, right?

Eli: Just call me Eli.

Jou: Eli, I hunt for the challenge, not needless slaughter. Baby animals and field mice- and anything else that can’t defend itself- are off my list. The thrill is in winning against a worthy opponent- fighting against something defenceless and weak would be both unfair and pointless. There’s no fun in that. 

Rosalie: It’s all just a sport to you…<**Wait, didn’t he mention hunting ducks before? How are they “worthy opponents”?!**>

Jou: (Nods) Exactly. (Looks over shoulder) ...I shouldn’t take anymore of your time up. I’m going to test out the bear traps around here- I have to make sure none of them are faulty for my performance! (Heads further into the stadium) I look forward to seeing what you both bring to the table tonight.

Rosalie: <**Wait, there are ** ** _bear traps _ ** **hiding around here?!**>

_ Jou kneels down under the bleachers, fiddling with something unseen, and totally engrossed in his work. Eli looks away from him, and rubs one of his arms, appearing deep in thought. _

Eli:..No fun in it, huh?

Rosalie: You alright?

Eli: Yeah...I’m just getting some dodgy vibes from him, like one of those pyshcos you’d find at juvie...I might just head back to the hotel and check out my talent station.

Rosalie: Talent station?

Eli: You haven’t heard? At 10:00 pm tonight, when the city guests arrive for the festival hour, we’re supposed to stay at a certain spot and perform our talent there non-stop for the guests, But we're still waiting for the mayor and their staff to give us an update on tonight- the lack of communication is a little concerning. One of the Ultimates is setting up a backup list just in case we don’t get any updates by the time the guests start to pour in. 

Rosalie: I see...<**He’s right, the lack of communication ** ** _is _ ** **pretty concerning… why is the city management being so irresponsible right now ?**> Well, I’ll catch up with you at the hotel later. I have to check out a few more places first, but I shouldn’t be long. Good luck for tonight, Mr. Never-Miss. 

Eli: Later Rose

_ Rosalie waves Eli goodbye, taking special care to watch where she walks as she exits the stadium- she didn’t want to step straight into one of Jou’s booby traps. Keeping all of her limbs was definitely the preferable choice here. _

  * [Hotel Courtyard] 

_ There’s a small courtyard area in front of the entrance to the Hotel, Which looms over the space and opens out into the central Plaza, but is sectioned off by some tall limestone walls that fence in a beautiful little garden with fountains lining a central walkway. It certainly gives off a very fancy vibe- if Hope’s Reef wasn’t funding her trip, this type of place would probably destroy Rosalie’s bank account if she decided to stay here- and that’s just based off how the exterior looks! The city really spared no expense when it came to accommodating these future Ultimates. _

_ In the corner of the courtyard, squeezed in next to an elevated flower bed blooming with some unidentifiable flowers that vaguely look like azaleas, there is a small booth. It’s decorated with a giant paw print logo at the top, and along the sides are photos of miscellaneous pets- both in horrible condition, and then miraculously restored. It’s definitely pretty confronting- quite bold for such a tiny stall. The logo declares that this booth belongs to an organisation called “Protection for Paws”, and a small television is set up at a counter in the front of the booth, displaying a clip of a puppy dog being rescued from an alleyway by a pair of siblings. Rosalie can feel her heart warming at the sight. _

Rosalie: <**Awwww! I really am a sucker for adorable animals…Wait, haven’t I seen that video before?**>

_ A boy, the same person as one of the siblings in the video is sitting behind the counter. He has black hair that gradually fades to purple at the tips, and is dressed in a long green shirt that appears to be covered in dog hair. A yellow scarf is wrapped around his neck, the same paw print symbol as the logo stitched on at the end. But the most noticeable part about him is how tired he looks, heavy bags causing his eyes to droop. He appears to be nervously fiddling with the end of his scarf, running his fingers over its frayed ends. _

Rosalie: Hi! (Waves) Is this your stand?

_ The boy jumps, seemingly caught off guard from Rosalie’s greeting. _

Rosalie: Are you a part of “Paws”?

???: You… you k-know about “Paws”...? I mean we go by “Protection for Paws” nowadays, but still...

Rosalie: Yeah, I came across one of your rescue videos online. I thought it was interesting, so I made a vlog on it for one of my projects at Hope’s Reef. Nice to see you guys are still going strong!

???: You did? (Nervously tugs on scarf) Ah… it wasn’t one of those sl-slander videos, was it? You know, where people m-make fun of organisations because they’re… um, I guess just because they exist...

Rosalie: <**A bit paranoid, isn’t he?** > Of course not! I love animals and the video I saw was probably the most wholesome thing I’ve seen in years. You and your sister are doing great work! Ah, and if I’m remembering right… your name is **Seiji Matsuzaki**!

Seiji: Uh, yeah…I’m hoping to become the Ultimate **Pet Rescuer…I**f I don’t mess up at the talent showcase...

Seiji:...

Rosalie:...<**Real talkative, huh?**>

Seiji:…(Looks away)...So you’re already with Hope’s Peak?

Rosalie: Yeah…or, well, not the main school. I graduated from Hope’s Reef, the first English division of the school. I was one of the first students to attend, actually! 

Seiji: ...You said you did a journal post about… our channel for them?

Rosalie: (Nods) Last year, me and a few of my classmates got to visit Japan- we were meant to show Hope’s Peak how well the expansion program was working. I stayed for about a week in Kumamoto for travel purposes, and I heard some people talking about your channel! I checked out a few videos and they seemed pretty great… It’s nice to finally meet you in person. (Offers a handshake)

Seiji: ...Nice to m-meet a fan.

_ A few seconds of awkward silence go by, Seiji refusing to shake Rosalie’s hand so she awkwardly retracts it. _

Seiji:...I go to Fujimura High School, It’s a small school in Japan.

Rosalie: Fujimura...<**Where have I heard that name before...?**>

Seiji: It’s named after a p-past student who went on to become the Ultimate Programmer at Hope’s Peak several years ago...Have you heard of him?

Rosalie: (Feels a small headache trying to think) (Shakes her head) No.

Seiji: I see… (Readjusts his scarf, shaking some of the dog fur off it)

Rosalie: (Recovers from her headache)...I better get going, I’ve got to meet the other students.

_ A voice from behind suddenly pipes up. _

???: Like me?

Rosalie: _ AH! _

_ Rosalie whirls around to reveal a girl standing behind her. She’s dressed in a long purple and yellow hoodie, and her mid-cut dark brown hair does nothing to hide her piercing purple eyes. She bares resemblance to one of the earlier students Rosalie had run into- but two Ultimates from the same family seemed a little bit ridiculous… right? _

???: I didn’t wish to interrupt...but I presume you’re the talent scout?

Rosalie:...Are you another psychic? <**I need to do a better job at going undercover...**>

_ Seiji decides to just quietly observe the conversation from his booth, a little calmer now that he isn’t thrust into a sudden social situation. _

???: I’d like to introduce myself, and show you what gifts I can bestow. I am **Zayla Zarus,** the ** Ultimate Clairvoyant!**

** **

Rosalie: <**And my deja-vu grows ever stronger…**>

Zayla: Have you ever wondered about your fortune? Ever wished to see a glimpse of the world beyond? To gaze into not only the past, but the future?!

Rosalie:..Can’t say I have, honestly.

Zayla: (Deadpan)... Can you at least make an effort? Roll with me here.

Rosalie: Uh…okay. I suppose I’ve…_sometimes _been curious about my future. 

Zayla: (Takes out a crystal ball from her jacket) Before you is an ancestral relic that was passed down to me by my grandmother. For years it has assisted me in foreseeing and telling the events to come in the future.

Rosalie: (Deadpan) Wow, really? Did it foresee our meeting? 

Zayla: (Glares) Yes, that and you're very "excited" about doubting my abilities apparently....Care to ask it anything?

Rosalie: <**This is probably all nonsense, but I owe her a chance…**> (Thinks for a second, before peering into the shining crystal ball) ...Should I be worried about anything?

_ The crystal ball flashes, before displaying a line of glowing blue text: _ ** _DO NOT BETRAY YOURSELF._ **

Rosalie: Huh? <**So what, is this just a fancy magic 8 ball?**>

Zayla: (Frowning) It’s often cryptic in its messages

Rosalie: Of course it is…<**Better address the elephant in the room.**> Your name is Zarus, right? You’re Abraham’s sister? 

Zayla: (Shocked)...You know my brother?

Rosalie: I saw him earlier...haven’t you?

Zayla: He’s _ HERE?! _

Rosalie: You can read random strangers’ minds but not realise when you’re near each other? <**I guess that counts out weird sibling telepathy**.> 

Zayla:...As if he’d ever bother to tell me where he’s going…(Sighs) And here I thought I could finally have the spotlight for once. 

Rosalie: <**Sibling rivalry, huh.**> I figured you both came here together. 

Zayla: Long story…but I’m sure he mentioned that our family comes from a long line of psychics, right? 

Rosalie: He did.<...**Then he stole coins from a fountain.**> I take it you two don’t go to the same school?

Zayla: I _ wish _I was as fortunate as him- for all his foolishness. Red Wood Public is on the opposite side of the world from his fancy little academy. Not to mention, it’s an all-boys school, so I wouldn’t have a chance to attend anyway. 

Rosalie: <**For a fortune teller, she sure is pessimistic**.> Don’t think like that… I’m sure he’ll be really happy to see you again! 

Zayla: Hmph… (Looks at her crystal ball, eyes go wide) Move.

Rosalie: Excuse me?

_ Zayla takes a hold of Rosalie’s arm, roughly tugging her out of the way. Only a few seconds later, a BMX bike lands right where she was standing, the rider whooping in excitement. He pedals around the courtyard on his back wheel, before screeching to a stop in front of Seiji’s pet stand. _

_ The rider dismounts the bike, wiping his face clean of sweat and kicking down his bike’s stand. His hair is a mess, curls springing every which way, with the most prominent one resting in the middle of his forehead. His outfit is… interesting, to say the least. While his legs are clad in some dark blue shorts, his upper body looks like he’s dressed for the antarctic. An unzipped bright fuchsia parka rests over a warm yellow turtleneck sweater, the former decorated with iron-on patches: a mix of video game iconography and company logos. His bright pink eyes are hidden under his glasses, and when he opens his mouth, similarly colored braces can be seen. _

Rosalie: <**Bike... strange fashion sense… yep, I know this one... unfortunately.**>

???: That was hella cool, broskis! Beat my last lap ‘round the city by a whole minute! For a second I thought I was gonna crash into ya!

_ Seiji doesn’t respond, but this doesn’t seem to phase the rider, who just fist-pumps the air. _

Zayla: (Crossing arms) And you almost knocked us out!

???: (Sees Rosalie and Zayla) Oh, hey ladies! What’s the dealio?

Rosalie: <...**“Dealio”? Last time I checked, it wasn’t the 90s.**> Are you Tokiya Sakakibara ?

Tokiya: Hot damn! A fan of mine, _ and _she has stylin’ red hair? 

_ Tokiya saunters forward, coming his hand through his hair, before leaning seductively (???) against a wall and finger-gunning. _

Tokiya: So, gimme the stitch. How does a bangin’ girl like yourself know about the one and only **Tokiya Sakakibara** ,best **BMX Racer **in the whole damn circuit? 

Rosalie: When I used to live in the states, I did a news report on your track wins for a local newspaper. “Jazz Bell”? You may have heard of them. 

Tokiya: Oh, dang, girl! You’re a professional lady, I respect that! I’m quite the dealer myself…either of you chicks want to indulge in the _ refreshing taste _ of Spearit Cranberry? If you wanna be rad, grab yourself a can! (Tokiya pulls a can out of his parka. It’s kind of weirdly warm.) Between the two of us, this is just for a brand deal. Manager said I had to pass these bad boys out to people takin’ a squiz at my wicked tricks tonight. It’s “imperative to securing this sponsorship” or whatever the heck the old man said. 

Rosalie: (Awkwardly takes a can) So, uh... this is your bike?

Tokiya: Sure is! I’ve had this bad boy ever since I was just a little goober. Want to take her for a ride? (Wiggles eyebrows) I’ll letcha hold onto my abs while we’re cruisin’. 

Zayla: I don’t even need the crystal ball to see how bad an idea that is.

Rosalie: Thanks for the offer, but I’ll pass. I need to stick to my task- I’m the Ultimate Photojournalist, after all.

Tokiya: Your loss, chickadee. Hey, can you get a shot of me on my bike? It’ll definitely give ya somethin’ pimpin’ to use for your next front cover spread.

_ Rosalie sighs, taking her camera out. Tokiya wastes no time clambering onto his bike, striking another “seductive” pose, balancing pretty precariously. He takes his glasses off, holding them by the arm, and flutters his eyes at Rosalie. _

Tokiya: I’m ready for my "Interview" Miss Journalist. 

_ However, it looks like Tokiya needs his glasses more than he thinks he does- he shifts his gaze, suddenly disoriented, and slips straight off of his bike. Rosalie manages to take a shot right before he face-plants on the ground. _

Rosalie: Right into the album, Mr.Sakakibara. (Takes a sip from the Spearit Cranberry. It’s surprisingly not that bad.) I won’t keep you busy any longer.

Tokiya: Wait! Don’t leave- ya haven’t even got to hear half of my pick up lines- not to mention my epic stories from Rainier Lake High! (He looks to Zayla) Wanna be my backup plan?

Zayla: In your dreams, creep. 

_ Zayla walks out of the courtyard, Tokiya sighing deeply as he watches her go. _

Rosalie: <**It doesn’t look like I’ll be seeing any other new faces out here, and I definitely don’t wanna get asked out by Tokiya again...I should take a look ** ** _inside _ ** **the hotel.**>

  * [Hotel Lobby] 

_ The inside of the hotel certainly holds up to the splendour of the outside. The floor is polished marble, with an abstract sculpture serving as the centrepiece. The room is lit with a dangling chandelier, which reflects off of the shiny wooden walls. The front desk is beautifully ornate, but entirely abandoned- much like the rest of the city. Only a single person occupies the lobby’s expansive space. _

_ Rosalie walks towards them, noting several posters hung up on the wall, each seemingly advertising different Ultimates: _

_ “Fireworks not your style? Head right into the venue room for charming music straight from Scotland- courtesy of Clan Mac-Carnage!” _ _  
_

_ “Get your nails painted by an upcoming Ultimate, whilst experiencing a live performance from Idol Q’s most popular singer- Sumiko Mizushima!” _

_ “A fan of TV? Check out the best selling track from television sensation, Tracey Harimoto!” _

???: (Notices Rosalie looking at the posters) I asked the musicians themselves, and they don’t believe they ever put those flyers out.

_ The speaker, and the only other person in the lobby, is certainly quite imposing. They’re leaning against one of the walls, their arms crossed, and even while slouched they tower over Rosalie. They’ve got to be at least six feet, probably more! They’ve donned a wolf-shaped wrestler’s mask, which hides most of their face. Spikes of brown hair poke out under it. Their outfit matches the mask in colour- it’s composed of a blue police officer’s jacket, matching jeans, a bright yellow tank top, and a white wrestler boots. _

???: Before you ask, I don’t work here. I’m just practising my talent right now, which requires me to prevent any _ sickos _from getting to the students’ venue. 

Rosalie: Good to see someone's doing their job...Here, I have ID.

_ Rosalie hands over her ID. The oddly-dressed stranger inspects it- holding it up to their eyes, poking it a little, and then- starts chewing it?! _

Rosalie: <**UMMMM, WHAT?!**>

???: (Hands it back to her) Yep, that’s legit. I’ve seen people try to make forged entry passes before, and forged passes usually taste like lemon! The only other way someone can get in here without a pass is to beat me in a one on one match…you’re lucky it didn’t come to that! 

Rosalie: Um… thank you? 

???: So, talent scout! Have you ever heard of the _ Greywolf _?

Rosalie:...Greywolf? <**That sounds like some kind of gamer thing…I wish I had time for video games.**>

???: (Takes off their jacket to show a champion wrestler belt under their tank top) (They then flex in front of Rosalie) You’re looking at the newest champion of the _ North and South American Supreme Wrestling Super-Continental Royale! _ Two hundred people all across the Americas- from Alaska to Brazil- enter the caged ring and only one survives! Er, well, gets out without being K.O.-ed. 

Rosalie: (Looks at the belt) That is pretty impressive…<**It’s so shiny!**> So I guess that makes you the Ultimate Luchador? Ultimate Wrestler? M.M.A. Fighter? 

???: No to all of those! My wrestling days are officially over- I’m taking a new path now. I still like to wear the belt to remind me of my past successes, however- and to intimidate my opponents! Now my wrestling matches are up against anyone dumb enough to mess around and disturb the peace of my humble domain! I’m the **Ultimate Mall Cop, Holly “Greywolf”!**

** **

Rosalie: You’re a security guard now?

Holly: Yep, it’s a pretty good paying job and it lets me keep my fitness and strength up to par! I'll always have a vigorous work-out regime so long as there are people dumb enough to fuck with the arm of the law! (Flexes again) That’s what I call my punching arm.

Rosalie: Holly, do you have a last name? <**”Greywolf” doesn’t exactly sound like a proper last name…more like a wrestling persona.**>

Holly: I go by my wrestling alias, “Greywolf”, as my last name. I never had a proper last name, but I have more important things to worry about than that! So… (Thinks for a second) Did you wake up in one of those buses too ?

Rosalie: Not exactly…I woke up on a plane. I couldn’t find the pilot though…and I couldn’t find my phone either. Did everyone else have their phones taken?

Holly: You too, huh? I’ve heard similar stories from students around here...,My phone was already broken before I got here, so I suppose I can’t say that _ everyone _had them stolen. But more importantly, where the hell are the mayor, city staff and authorities? This was supposed to be organised by them, right?

Rosalie: The airport was completely empty when I got here. Like a ghost town!

Holly: Hmm...I’m not liking the complete silence from the town staff. That’s why I took the precaution of guarding here- so others inside can prepare our talent schedule in peace.

Rosalie: That’s honourable of you. May I ask what school you’re representing?

Holly: I never went to an official school- but I did go to The Masked Enigma’s Pro Wrestling Academy. After I made the news for ending a shoplifting scheme, I was recommended to Hope’s Peak by my past mentor. He had ties to the school. 

Rosalie: Your mentor had ties to Hope’s Peak?

Holly: (Nods) He was previously known as the Ultimate Wrestler. He used to wear an animal mask- just like mine, actually. I faced him in a match years ago… he’s the reason I’m who I am now. He was the original **Greywolf**! You should know him- since you work for Hope’s Peak and all. 

** Rosalie: (Trying to think but gets a headache) Ugh…Can’t say I can recall anyone like that…I’ll let you know if I remember. <**Why does it hurt when I try to remember names from people at Hope's Peak ?**> **

_ Feeling slightly unnerved, Rosalie heads down the corridor to the advertised “Ultimate Venue”. There’ll certainly be more people there- maybe some of them will have answers to the ever-growing list of questions in Rosalie’s mind- _

** _BUMP !_ **

_ Rosalie smacks straight into a sheet of plastic wrap, hitting her straight in the face. She shrieks, ripping it off only to stumble forward and trip over another sheet, ending up sprawled over the floor. _

Rosalie: What the-?!

???: Haha, yes! The glad wrap trap passes the test! 

_ A boy pops out from behind the corner, chuckling at Rosalie’s unfortunate situation. He has wild pink hair, and his outfit looks like something out of a circus. He’s wearing a green jacket with a cape attached to it, fancy golden shoulder pads completing the look. Underneath is a purple undershirt, and a pair of tan pants. _

???: Thank you, lady, for proving that people are gullible enough to not see the wrap! Did you want the photo of your nice trip?

Rosalie:…(Holds onto her head as she gets up) What do you think you’re doing?!

???: Quickly testing out one of my easy-to-set-up tricks! I already have a bunch of cool confusion-inducing contraptions ready to be set up once I know my talent station.

Rosalie: Why...?

???: Cause it’s my talent! I do all kinds of fun things-ricks, traps, comedic stunts and scenarios that will really snatch your wig!** My name is **Connor Perigan, The Ultimate Prankster-** and official best boy of the group. **

** **

Rosalie: So you're one of those kids who enjoy purposely annoying people?

Connor: Annoying? Pfff! I’m just trying to lighten up their otherwise boring and depressing world! People take things _ WAY _too seriously nowadays- they need to breathe and learn to take a joke. I have a video channel online where me and my squad do skits, public and school stunts, pranks, scares, and even a few acting gigs. I even get some teachers to cameo- they’re the best to prank!

Rosalie: <**And he hasn’t been expelled yet?**> I get schools are meant to cater to their students’ talents...but doesn’t a talent like yours disrupt the students from doing their work?

Connor: Not if you go to Sunset Ridge High! It’s been my personal playground of chaos ever since my step-sister graduated. You should look it up sometime- maybe then you’ll get to see the real genius of a pranking master! 

Rosalie: Uh, I’ll do that later. Right now I need to check out this supposed “Ultimate Venue”... 

Connor: I’m not stopping you!~

Rosalie: Your booby traps say otherwise.

Connor: There’s no more set up in this hallway… yet. (Devilishly smirks) Hey, I suddenly got a really cool idea- mind if I tag along with you? 

Rosalie: But you already went there, didn’t you?

Connor: Yeah, but considering you couldn’t see the plastic wrap wall right in front of your eyes, Someone needs to make sure you don’t get lost! Follow me! 

_ Connor skips forward to the end of the corridor, not letting Rosalie protest. He looks over his shoulder and waves her over. _

Rosalie: (Sighs) **… <**I don’t like where this is going...**> **(Follows him)

  * [The Ultimate Venue]

_ The corridor opens up to a huge assembly hall. The ceiling is very tall- the hall must span two stories. A stage-like area is set up at one end, but it's not the central focus of the hall- instead, several stalls line the walls, each proclaiming the talents of a different Ultimate. Banners hang from the ceiling, portraying the logos of Hope’s Peak and Hope’s Reef respectively. Several chandeliers also hang there, and they sparkle with what could only be flickering candlelight. It’s truly a breathtaking sight. _

Rosalie: Woah...

Connor:...Must be special to be the first tourist to get into the students’ venue hall.

Rosalie: Hey! I’m also a student, you know! And even if I wasn’t…I have a very important task here. 

_ Out of the corner of her eye, Rosalie notices someone exiting from backstage, parting the curtains as she exits. Curious, Rosalie makes her way over to the front of the stage, leaving Connor behind. _

Connor: Oh, really- (Notices that Rosalie is missing) Hey, wait for me! Who are we looking for- (Turns around and gasps) Holy heck, is that…?

_ Upon getting closer, Rosalie can start to make some details. She’s undeniably beautiful- her long, dark blue hair is parted to the side, and comes down to her waist. She’s wearing clothes that look pretty nondescript, but there’s no lying that she looks great in them. Her black leather jacket is decorated with a decal of pink arrow on the shoulder. Her jeans are baggy, and underneath she’s wearing some bright blue converse. She takes a seat on the stage, taking a packet of fruit snacks out of her pocket and eating a couple. _

_ Intrigued, Rosalie walks over to her, but it’s pretty clear that it’s more an excuse to get away from Connor than genuine curiosity. Unfortunately, he tags pretty close behind. _

Rosalie: Hi there! I hate to interrupt your lunch break, but are you one of the participants here? I’m Rosalie Blus, the Ultimate Photojournalist! (Offers a handshake)

???: (Looks to Rosalie, but doesn’t accept the handshake) **Sumiko Mizushima.** I’m the ** Ultimate Alto**.

Rosalie: You’re from Idol Q, right?

Sumiko: Are you a fan?

Rosalie: Not really…I just saw your name on the posters outside. This is actually my first time hearing about you.

Sumiko: Eh, that’s fine…is there anything else you want to ask?

Rosalie: Um- yes, actually! So, how did-

Connor: (Interrupts Rosalie) WAIT A MINUTE! You’re _ the _ Sumiko Mizushima?! The best alto singer in the world- and verified _ best girl _of Idol Q?!

_ It’s like someone flips a switch on Sumiko. She instantly drops interest in the conversation, frowning and looking away. _

Sumiko: Yep...

Connor: My step sister and I are huge fans! We absolutely _ stan _ your idol group! I always wanted to go to Japan for several reasons- but one would _ definitely _be to see one of your live concerts!

Sumiko: (Is not even looking at Connor) Wow that is so "Cool" Is that all?

Rosalie: <**She’s like an entirely different person...**>

Connor: Can I get a photo of the two of us dabbing? I wanna rub it in the face of everyone at school! Ah, Rosalie- you’re good at taking pictures, right? Can you get a shot of the two of us?

Rosalie: Sure. (Gets out her camera) Say cheese!

Sumiko: I actually need to go now. I’m busy. 

_ Without another word, Sumiko leaves the two of them, heading backstage again. _

Connor: Huh… wack! I thought she was meant to be the cool, collected member of the group! Did her press releases lie?! 

_ Rosalie shrugs. _

Connor: Maybe she’s having a bad day… ah! She just hasn’t warmed up to me yet! I bet if I continue to pester her, I’ll get that photo for sure! 

Rosalie: I’d just give her some space. If you talk to her now you’re only going to annoy her further and look pushy. 

Connor: Fair point... (Pouts) So, where are we going next?

Rosalie: _ We _?

Connor: Yeah, I got nothing to do but wait around until I get more instructions for my talent station, so I might as well stick with you! Besides, getting to know everyone else here seems fun! Knowing your enemies’ weaknesses is the best way to strike right where they least expect- that’s the first rule in the Prankers’ Handbook!

Rosalie: <**Enemies?! They’re potentially your future classmates!**> Right...well, I’m going to check the rest of the venue for more people to interview. Just don’t say anything stupid, okay? I don’t want you making people uncomfortable while I’m trying to interview them! 

Connor: You can count on me! Scout’s honour!

Rosalie: <**Somehow I really doubt this guy was a boy scout…**>

_ Rosalie moves towards a booth that seems to be set up for the advertised “Ultimate Nail Artist”. On the central table there’s a huge kit for nail art, with what seems like hundreds of nail polish bottles stacked neatly inside it. The boy staffing the booth has white hair that fades into a light red at the tips, and is wearing a long, sleeveless black jacket decorated with white sparkles. The rest of his outfit isn’t as flashy- underneath is a simple grey polo shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans, with a nondescript black belt completing the look. _

???: Oooh! A new person! Greetings, fellow human- are you an Ultimate too? 

Connor: Fellow _ human? _You’ve got it all wrong, mister! She’s the first ever fully-functional android! 

Rosalie: Connor, please leave the talking to the adults… 

???: Oh, wow! That’s even better- I’ve never painted the nails of an _ android _before! 

Rosalie: (Sighs) I can assure you that I am one hundred percent _ human. _Connor here just likes to run his mouth. (Changes the subject) So, anyway- I’m the Ultimate Photojournalist, Rosalie Blus. (Looks at the booth) I assume that nail painting is your field of expertise? 

???: Bingo! I even have a channel online dedicated to teaching people how to make these gems. (Waves his fingers around, showing off his nails. They’re painted deep purple, with a fiery pattern springing forth on them.) 

Rosalie: Oh, my! (Looks at them) There so vibrant and detailed…I didn’t realise how much art can go into something as simple as nail painting. 

??? At first, neither did I! But it blew my mind when me and my BFF Kyo first saw it online. I was like: “That’s like, so much detail on such small spaces! Kyou, give me your hand. We are _ SO _trying this.” 

???: And he was like: “What? We don’t own nail polish.”

???: And then I was like: “Oh, boo. Let’s buy some!” And thus, we began our great journey to become viral sensations as the best nail artists on the planet!

Rosalie: What a fascinating start. I’ll make sure to include that dialogue verbatim when I write about your channel’s origin story in my next blog post. 

???: Ooh, that’s right- you do journalism! I could be on the news…am I on TV right now?!

Rosalie: What? No. I’m just an independent photojournalist…I’m an online creator, just like you! 

???: Ah, I see… Regardless, please allow me to offer a free display of my talent. I really want you to experience my nail art first-hand- literally! 

Rosalie: I’d love too, but I’m on a busy schedule at the moment.

???: Please? Pretty please? Double triple glitter please?!

Rosalie: (Looks at her nails, which are plain.) I never got to ever try styling mine out... Ah, screw it, let’s give it a go. (Takes a seat at the booth) I can’t believe I forgot to ask this for so long… what’s your name, sir?

???: I’m the pinnacle of all **Nail Artists,** **Shikomu Hiiragi! ** But you can just call me Komu. I’m sure we’re going to get along just fine.

_ _

Komu: Now, before we begin…what’s your favourite colour?

Rosalie: Midnight Blue.

Komu: Awesome! Any preference for style and pattern?

Rosalie: Um…I’ve never really done this before, so…Surprise me!

Komu: Oooh! Exciting! Okay, now hold your hand still while I get painting.

_ Rosalie places her hands flat on the table, as Komu selects a bottle of nail polish and a few different tools. He picks up her right hand, just about to get to work, when a voice rings out from behind. _

???: Shikomu, there you are. 

_ A woman steps forward, still out of Rosalie’s vision, and places a written sheet on his table. Rosalie turns around to get a better look at her: she looks rather plain compared to most of the other Ultimates her, a look that is heightened due to her close proximity to the eccentrically-dressed Connor and Komu. Her brown hair curls in tight waves around her face, only a few shades darker than her skin. It’s pinned in a messy bun in the back, which seems to compliment the rest of her getup; she’s dressed in clothes obviously suited more for comfort than style, including a faded green sweatshirt and washed-out blue jeans. _

???: I just finished writing up the collaborated schedule times for each Ultimates’ performance. 

Komu: Cool! I’ll check it out after I finish with this customer.

???: (Hands a sheet to Connor) Wait, they’re letting the visitors in already? 

Rosalie: Oh, no, I’m a fellow Ultimate.

???: An eighteenth Ultimate? But I only counted for seventeenth of us…Guess I have to reshuffle and rewrite the schedule again. (Pinches forehead in stress)

Rosalie: Schedule?

???: There hasn’t been a single teacher or town official in sight to organise the festival. So, since I already handle backstage and pre show events, I decided it’d be easier to demonstrate my talent by organising everyone’s talent station for the festival hours.

Rosalie: You already do organisation work like this?

???: Well, yes, actually. I’m the **Ultima-**

Connor: (Finishing reading it) Wait a second- I’m displaying my talent in the _ kitchen _?

???: There were no more spots outside. I figured there were a lot of pranking opportunities in the kitchen- just make sure not to do anything dangerous with the silverware. Some harmless pranks with flour or seran wrap would be quite easy to set up, though. 

Connor: Ooh, I just thought of the best idea! Thanks **Charlotte!** Now I gotta start preparing (Runs off)

Komu: RIP, he just spoiled your name before you could introduce yourself to Rosalie. (Cleans his current nail brush and dips it into a mini light blue paint jar)

Charlotte: It was just my first name! I haven’t even told her my talent yet… (clears throat) My name is **Charlotte Sanders** . I’m known as the **Ultimate Stage Manager** .

_ _

Rosalie: So that’s what you meant when you said you did similar work to this… it’s nice to meet you, Charlotte!

Charlotte: Likewise.

_ Charlotte shuffles some papers, suddenly looking deep in thought. Rosalie is about to ask her about it, when Komu snaps his fingers, placing his nail brush into a pot of water to clean. _

Komu: Done! Fine work like this should earn me fifty experience points in nail art.

_ Rosalie looks at her nails, gasping at how beautiful they are. They’re a gorgeous midnight blue colour, with shining holographic sparkles in them. They sort of look like the night sky. She moves her fingers around to see the reflective shine move across her nails. _

Rosalie: These are so cool…thank you, Komu! 

Komu: Do you want yours done too, Charlotte?

Charlotte: No thanks. I need to alter the schedule to accommodate our new classmate…name, please?

Komu: Boooooo!

Rosalie: (Still looking at her nails) <**These really are shiny, is that a star? Oh my, it’s gorgeous**>

Charlotte: Hello? (Taps Rosalie on the shoulder)

Rosalie: Oh-! (Gets up from her seat) My name’s Rosalie Blus, but you don’t really have to change anything just for me.

Charlotte: It’s alright, I’m used to changing things on a tight schedule. I can get another eighteen sheets written out in two minutes if I just hurry. Talent, please?

Rosalie: (Gets out her talent scout card) I am the Ultimate Photojournalist- but I’m not her to participate.

Charlotte: (Looks at the card and blinks) Talent scout?! You're here early... (Looks even more worried)

Komu: lol Leak that out loud why don't you Charlotte (Just sits there and smiles) That means I'm already in her good books. Victory music !

Rosalie: I just want to say hello and give a pre-interview to all the students. Don’t worry, I’m not judging yet…though I am quite impressed with your initiative and organisational skills. (Checks the handwritten sheet Charlotte hands to her)

_ **Ultimates Event Schedule: ** _

**Note:** This is a backup sheet incase no one arrives to inform us on what to do before the festival hour (10PM).

**8:30pm** \- All participating Ultimates meet back at the Main Venue to settle any issues regarding their talent station.

**9:00 pm** \- Preparation time- move and set up your talent display stations if necessary. The assigned talent stations are as follows 

**Malachi** and **Clem** are to escort and drive tourists from the airport around the city to every talent display station in Anvil. This is to display their driving skills and chauffeur services. 

**Holly** is to observe and act as a security guard to every other Ultimate’s display station.

**Jeanette** will have the Hotel’s Gym all to herself so she can set up a yoga station and hold sessions.

**Sabiya** will have her landscape art portraits on display around the lobby/entrance of the hotel.

**Sumiko** will perform and display her alto singing voice on the stage located in the venue room

**Tokiya** will have the city stadium, Where an indoor BMX track will be set up to accommodate his bike

**Calum** is to assist with the setup of the music equipment needed for Tracey’s and Sumiko’ performance, along with Clan Mac-Carnage once they arrive.

**Tracey** will perform her pop rock in the ballroom.

**Komu** will be giving out his nail beauty treatment in the Ultimate Venue to display his artistic skills.

**Connor** is allowed to rig, tamper and set up whatever pranks he desires in the kitchen and cafe- as long as it fits his talent and no physical harm is to occur to the tourists.

**Eli** will have an archery range set up at the beach to display his incredible accuracy and archery skills.

**Jou** will be at the gardens, challenging anyone to cross the hedge garden maze without being caught by him, to display his expert hunting techniques. 

**Seiji** wishes to reside by the fountain courtyard with his Paws stand.

**Abraham** will be offering mind reading and all kinds of magic offerings in the Ultimate Venue.

**Zayla** will be holding her fortune telling booth outside of the hotel entrance.

**10:00 pm** \- Anvil city opens up, and thousands of people will flood the city to witness our talent exhibit. Hopes Peak’s official talent scout will be among them, so keep your spirits high and your eyes on the prize.

Rosalie: Impressive... you didn’t put yourself in it ?

Charlotte: (Chuckles) I know what I have to do- just ensure everyone’s preparations are perfect. I’m a stage manager, after all.

Rosalie: <**It looks like** **Jeanette, Calum and Tracey are the last three to check out...**> Thank you for this- I’m heading to the Gym now, if you want to tag along to hand Jeanette her updated sheet.

Charlotte: Of course. I still have a few copies left to hand out- just don’t be worried if I leave halfway through. I have a lot on my plate right now. 

_ The two of them head back through the lobby, entering down another corridor that seems to lead towards the gym. Rosalie is mostly tagging behind Charlotte, who seems to have a better grip on the layout of the hotel- a perfect skill for a stage manager like herself. _

  * [Gym] 

_ The gym is as vast and luxurious as the rest of the hotel, eminating waves of refined class- which is a pretty impressive feat for a place people use to basically just sweat and suffer. A giant pool lines one of the walls, clearly meant for swimming laps, with a smaller hot-tub area sectioned off in a corner- probably for post-workout relaxation. Next to it is the entrance to a sauna and two locker rooms, segregated by gender. The rest of the gym is filled with more stereotypical exercise equipment, and the floor is absolutely covered with thick yoga mats. _

_ Right next to said mats, a woman crouches, placing down a candle next to one. She fiddles with a music player for a little bit, bursts of atmospheric and tranquil music ringing out through the area. Satisfied, she stands, dusting off her hands. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a taut bun, and she’s dressed in simple exercise gear: a purple and pink tracksuit jacket over a white tank top, and a pair of simple black yoga pants. Her shoes, however, are clearly meant to be easily removable rather than something to exercise in- they’re just a pair of plain brown sandals. _

Charlotte: Jeanette, I’m back with the official schedule list.

_ The woman turns around, sighing with relief. _

Jeanette: Finally- I was wondering what was going on with the town officials! They’re supposed to show up to help us start the festival. Is this the schedule from them?

Charlotte: Unfortunately not…but this is about as “official” as I think we’re going to get, I’m afraid. At least the visitors won’t be missing out on anything.

Rosalie: So neither of you have seen the officials at all? It’s ten minutes before you’re meant to meet up at the venue room! 

Jeanette: (Looks to Rosalie) Are you new here? Please don’t tell me we’re going to have to set up _ another _talent booth. 

Charlotte: She’s actually the official- 

Rosalie: Photojournalist! That’s my Ultimate Talent. Rosalie Blus, Ultimate Photojournalist. <**I can’t have ** ** _everyone _ ** **knowing I’m the talent scout!**>

_ Charlotte glances at Rosalie, visibly confused. _

Jeanette:...Right, well, hope your day has been better than mine. The name’s **Jeanette Charpentier, Ultimate Yoga Instructor.**

** **

Jeanette: (Looks at the schedule list Charlotte gives to her) Hey, Charlotte- you’ve been running around everywhere, right? You wouldn’t have happened to seen my phone around, would you? It has a purple case.

Rosalie: Yours is missing too?!

Charlotte: It seems all of us are losing our things- I talked to Holly, Malachi, and Elijah, and none of them had any idea where their belongings were- besides the ones used for their talents, that is.

Jeanette: Interesting…I take it you woke up on your school bus too?

Charlotte: (Nods) Yes…your bus was the one from _ Confiance Académie _ , right? I didn’t notice anything near there…though, I could always double check. 

Jeanette: Yeah, that’s right- no need to check. I already combed it over when I woke up.

Rosalie: I didn’t wake up in a bus…I actually woke up in a parked plane at the airport.

Jeanette: Why the airport?

Rosalie: …’Cause I flew here like the rest of you.

Jeanette: True… but it’s kind of weird that you’re the odd one out here. Kind of… suspicious, if you ask me.

Charlotte: Hey, let’s not start pointing fingers here! Maybe Rosalie’s school just didn’t have a bus arranged. And I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for our missing belongings- the city might have a no photos or phone policy for this event. 

Rosalie: I still have my journal camera, though...

Jeanette: Regardless, I better get a good explanation for all of this! Confiscating our belongings is bad enough, but what really stinks is the complete silence from the city officials and the mayor. They were meant to get everything ready _ for _us, and here I am lugging yoga mats around when I should be practicing for the most important night of my life! Speaking of… I need to concentrate while I still have some time, so you guys can piss off. I don’t need people distracting me right now. 

Rosalie: <**Rude, much…**> Right then- I guess we’ll be going. Uh… see you at the meeting? 

Jeanette: Yeah, yeah. Begone. (She waves her hand dismissively.).

_ Disgruntled, Rosalie bristles, about to say something- but is stopped when Charlotte places a hand on her shoulder. She huffs, letting herself be led out of the gym, as Jeanette bends down to continue lighting her candles. Hopefully, the last two people on the list would be a little less flippant. _ _  
_

  * [Ballroom] 

_ The ballroom is roughly the same size as the Ultimate Venue, if a little bigger. It honestly looks pretty similar in most aspects, only with a large window at the end, and an orchestra pit in front of the stage. There aren’t any talent booths set up here, just some sound equipment scattered around the stage. _

Rosalie: So, what’s meant to be the difference between this room and the Ultimate Venue? Uh, when this hotel is functioning normally, at least.

Charlotte: I can’t exactly be sure…but I was testing the acoustics in both rooms, and came to a bit of a conclusion. The Ultimate Venue is actually a converted room for speeches, solo performances, and the like- it’s best for when one person is speaking, or when pre-recorded music is passed through its sound system. 

Rosalie: And that’s why Sumiko is performing there?

Charlotte: (Nods) This room is for dances and events with a live band or orchestra. The acoustics are more conducive to multiple instruments being played at once, rather than just amplifying a single voice. So it would be more conducive to the two bands we have scheduled for tonight. The stage is also much larger, so more people can fit on it at once. I imagine they’d be interchangeable in most scenarios, but I wanted to make the organisation of this night perfect. 

Rosalie: And what happens if we do get wind from the mayor, and it turns out that Sumiko has to perform here?

Charlotte: (Groans) At least I can say I tried.

Rosalie: <**It seems like Charlotte is really devoted to her craft… These small details are something only an Ultimate Stage Manager would notice… gah! I can’t believe I forgot!**> I just realised I never got around to asking… what school are you representing? 

Charlotte: Are you listing them all?

Rosalie: It’s one of my prepared interview questions, If I accept someone into the Hope’s Peak system, it’s good to know their schools- both so I can contact them easier, and because it’s one of the things Hope’s Peak likes to keep on record. 

Charlotte: Ah, I see. That’s a good idea- details like that are always important to get right. I’m here on behalf of Yuletide Heights, all the way up in Canada. We have an annual winter competition day, and I’ve been a part of organising the events for the past four years.

Rosalie: For four years? Wow, it looks like you’ve already got quite the substantial resume th- 

** _ZAM!_ **

_ A loud guitar strum strikes the room in full volume, echoing through the speakers and causing a high-pitched buzz of feedback. Rosalie and Charlotte both jump, covering their ears. _

Charlotte: AH! 

Rosalie: JESUS! 

???: There we go, it’s working. 

_ A couple of students stand on the stage, clearly the source of the noise. The one who spoke pats the music amp fondly. He’s ridiculously tall, somehow seeming giant even in the vast space of the room. His hair is buzzed down to his scalp, and he looks pretty punk- he’s wearing a skull-printed shirt, with a pair of shades tucked into the collar, covered by a green sleeveless vest. He has multi-coloured wrist bands around his wrists, and his black pants are ripped at the knee. _

_ The girl next to him is holding a guitar and grinning with excitement. Her hair is exceedingly messy, the black curls only kept in check by a star-patterned purple cap. She’s dressed in a matching jacket, and dark red pants with a white fire print on them. Very flashy, and about as coherent as Tokiya’s earlier getup. It’s her that speaks next, pumping her fist in excitement. _

???: Dude, I almost blew the windows out! 

Charlotte: And our ears! 

_ The girl notices Charlotte and Rosalie, flashing a peace sign at them and sticking out her tongue. _

???: Sure is, What’s up ladies? 

_ Rosalie doesn’t reply, instead picking at her ear to try to stop the ringing noise echoing through them. The large man notices the two of them, giving a semi-apologetic smile. _

???: Ah… ‘sup, lassies. Sorry for the noise.

Charlotte: (Drops her complaint when she realises she has a guitar) You play guitar too ?

???: A fan ?

Charlotte: Absolutely...of guitars there just really nice to listen too and they look so cool.

Rosalie: By “cool” you mean almost deafening us! Watch the volume next time…(She straightens up) We’re just here to hand out the schedule for tonight. 

_ The girl hops down from the stage, snatching the schedule out of Charlotte’s hands. _

???: Ah, sweet! I was wondering about the schedule, but I thought it would be better to just let the smart ones figure things out. I didn’t wanna do something dumb and mess up everyone’s hard work. Oh! Wait a second… (Points at Rosalie) You! You’re new! 

Rosalie: Uh, yes. I am. Are you Tracey Harimoto?

Tracey: The one and only! (Air guitar poses and winks)...Are you with the paparazzi?

Rosalie: Absolutely not! I’m- I’m just the Ultimate Photojournalist.

Tracey: I can deal with that! I’m the **Ultimate TV Music Star, Tracey Harimoto!** If you’re here to see the Supernova blow up this gig with rock, pop, charm and colours, then you came to the right place, m’dudes!

Tracey: Hey, Chairlotte- any word about Clan Mac-Carnage?

Charlotte: No one else has seen them yet…wait, _ Chair _lotte, Is that my new rock name ?

Rosalie: <**So maybe I was wrong about the people here being less rude than Jeanette.**>

???: They’ll be here soon...I got my crew’s amps and equipment set up, I’m just helping Tracey test hers.

Rosalie: ...<**That has to be the tallest person I’ve ever seen!**> Are you a part of Clan Mac-Carnage?

???: I’m the unofficial sixth member of the band, **Calum MacDonald** . I’m the uhhhhh…(He looks away)... **Ultimate Roadie**. Hope we can get along and stuff, ‘cause it’d be cool if we did.

Rosalie: Roadie…? <**That’s a talent?**>

Tracey: I bet ten bucks that Calum couldn’t carry a large-sized amp in each arm from the van to the venue…now I’m ten bucks in debt! Fun times.

Calum: Every band needs a dude to carry the heavy shit from the van to the stage and back again, and I learnt how to do it pretty fast. Even something like that is an important part of music, right, bruh? 

Charlotte: I believe it’s more related to stage managing than music...no offence.

Rosalie: I imagine it’s all about helping people out when they’re too weak to carry stuff around…a managerial position, rather than an entertainment one. 

Charlotte: That was exactly what I _ just _said.

Rosalie: Right… (nervously laughs) I just wanted to chime in while we're on the same page. <**Well, that was awkward… maybe I should just learn to put a foot in it.**> (Changes subject) Hey, can I ask what schools you two are from?

Tracey: Oooh! I’m from Notetoria Gates, a silly prep school up in Novoselic.

Rosalie: Novoselic... Is that in Europe? (A sudden sharp pain rings out through Rosalie’s skull, and she winces, pinching her brow) <**Why am I getting headaches when I try to remember this stuff?**>

Calum: Funny that...I’m here on behalf of the Scottish Education Department, So me and Clan Mac-Carnage represent our entire country- which is a lot cooler than just a school.

Tracey: Sure is! Hey, Calum, I just had the _ wickedest _idea. We should get Clan Mac-Carnage and that girl from Idol Q, and have a BATTLE OF THE BANDS! It’d drive the audience wild, and you’re not a hardcore rocker until the audience is flipping their shit and starting up a mosh pit. 

Rosalie: “That girl from idol Q” You mean Sumiko? 

Charlotte: (Distressed) No mosh pit! Try to keep the concert tame, please!

Tracey: (Ignoring Charlotte) Yeah, that chick. I went to say hey to her earlier, but she left and got mad when I commented on her adorable hairdo. 

Calum: She’s probably just in a rush, lassie. Everyone’s panicking about how tonight’s festival is going to go…but there’s still an hour before anyone arrives. I don’t think it’s worth worrying about when we have this much time- we’d just get exhausted way before the festival hour! 

Rosalie: It’s a very special day for all of us…you can’t blame her or anyone from worrying. 

Calum: I ain’t denying that it is…it’s important for me too. I just think we all need to chill and stop stressing for a wee bit. 

Rosalie: (Nods) Fair enough. So, Tracey…you’re a “TV Music Star”? What does that involve? 

Tracey: Eh, it’s mostly just something I did when I was a kid. I used to be a TV child star for some fairy tale singing show- a cool start, but super rough when I wanted to move into pop and rock music. Now I just do my own thing! 

** _DING DONG!_ **

_ A little jingle rings out through the speaker system, and Rosalie breathes a sigh of relief. _

Charlotte: Finally, the staff are here! 

_ The speakers across the city crackle to life, and a few thumps against a microphone can be heard through them, before a screechy voice follows. _

???: (Speakers) Testing, testing...is this thing on? Ah-ha! It is! Perfect…we can finally get this worldwide festival going! Ahem…my apologies for the delay, students, there were some final preparations I had to attend to before I could even _ think _ to try contacting you. But now that everything is in order…could all students please meet up in the Ultimate Venue room in Hotel Ultima for an update regarding both tonight’s plan _ and _your stay in Anvil City, I repeat, please meet in the Ultimate Venue room in Hotel Ultima for an update. Thank you.

_ The noise from the speakers faded out, and Calum chuckled. But something about the voice…or maybe the whole situation…just felt…_**_wrong_ ** _ . _

Calum: See, Charlotte? There was nothing to worry about! Prolly no need to make your own plan, too. 

Charlotte: (Somewhat disappointed) I suppose so…

Calum: Now, if you lassies will excuse me, I have to meet up with my crew and prepare to fuck shit up like only true rockers can. (Exits the room)

Tracey: Hey, don’t get too down, Charlotte! At least you made a well-organised backup plan. I usually get all that nonsense whacked up in my head, but yours was super easy to follow! 

Charlotte: Of course…I do take pride in my talent, after all. I’m used to planning down to the last detail for my theatre group- and, occasionally, my own family. 

Rosalie: <**So we finally get some response from this ghost town…but there has to be more people here than just the mayor and the students! Where are the rest of the staff? Or even the residents of Anvil? Surely there should be ** ** _some _ ** **lingering around to aid in preparation…I’ve not seen one single security guard or attendant at the airport, and I really need my luggage back!**>

Tracey: Rose, you coming?

Rosalie: Huh? 

_ Snapping out of her thoughts, Rosalie notices that the rest of the students in the ballroom have already left, with only Tracey hovering back near the door. _

Tracey: You better not be late for the mayor’s presentation too! You’ve probably already given Charlotte a heart attack by coming to the hotel last minute. 

Rosalie: Ah, r-right...<**I shouldn’t keep up the charade of being a regular student…I may as well let the others know of my job here- especially since I’ve given it away to a few of them already. Hopefully I can bring this up at the mayor’s presentation…**>

_ Rosalie rushes to join Tracey, and the two of them head to the Ultimate Venue together. _

  * [Ultimate Venue]

_ Most of the students are already gathered at the Ultimate Venue when Rosalie and Tracey arrive. Rosalie scans the room for any sign of the mayor, but he doesn’t seem to be there yet…maybe this could be her opening to introduce herself properly. She just needs to find a way to get everyone’s attention…especially since most of them seem wrapped up in their own conversations. _

Connor: (Places a sticker onto the wall that makes it look like a fake charger outlet)

Seiji: (Just stands there)...

Jeanette: (Notices the outlet and tries to plug her music player charge which just breaks the sticker)...

Connor: Looks like you can't take "charge"

Jeanette: Ugh whatever (Walks off)

Clem: Splendid concussion of trickery there Sir Perigan.

Tokiya: (Carrying his bags) Yo anyone know where the hotel servants are up in this joint ?

Holly: You can carry your own luggage right ?

Tokiya: (Confused) Why would I do that ? I always have someone carrying my stuff for me, My time’s valuable (Spots Clem) Yo uniform girl !

Clem: Me sire ?

Tokiya: Your an Usher or servant right, Mind taking my bags to my room I got to mingle with the ladies here.

Clem: Ooh with the utter most haste Sir (She walks over to the trash can and just empties his bag into it)

Tokiya: Hey !?

Clem: Your luggage has been delivered to a place that best represents your qualities. (Smirks) Enjoy your stay sir

Connor: Ouch your gonna need a first aid kit for that burn 

Abraham: I'm picking up more mental then physical pain

Zayla: Abraham ?

Abraham: (Despite being able to read other people's presence he’s caught off guard by seeing his sister here)...I had to see it to believe it- two whole years since you left home, and here you are, at the same festival as me! How have you been? How’s the Philippines? You gotta tell me everything! 

Zayla: I’m doing fine…it’s been freeing not to have to worry about family issues…but more importantly, _ why _ are _ you _here?! You can’t seriously expect to win over Hope’s Peak with your ridiculous mind games.

Abraham: Same reason as you, sis. (Points to his third eye tattoo) We’re both here to expand our gifts…its as if fate has brought us together- to decide who truly deserves to reach the limits of our powers Say, we could have a battle between psychics to warm up the crowd, don’t you think? (Smirks) I promise to go easy on you. 

Zayla:...Tch. (Turns around, clearly annoyed)

Eli: (Looks around the crowd) So this is my competition.

Clem: Are you perhaps perchanced by our new group of colleagues, Sir Elijah the First?

Eli: (Blinks in confusion)…”Perchanced”?

Tokiya: Perchanced by your joy in celebrity bashing (Has finished gathering his belonging out of the bin and was about to confront Clem until he picks up on her voice) Yo those are some fancy-ass words you’re usin’ there- are you like royalty or somethin’? 

Clem: (Curtseys) Miss Clementine Anastasia Elizabethia Hoang VII, at your service.

Tokiya: Oh damn! You really _ are _royalty… and British, to boot! Do you know the chick with the cute little dogs? 

Rosalie: You mean the _ Queen of England?! _

Tokiya: Yeah! That chick !

Connor: Hold up- is it true you say the word “lavatory” instead of bathroom?

Clem: Well, my elucidated chap, for those like me who spackle in the British dialogue, when one needs to have a toss, they indeed would use what is known as a lavatory- although I prefer to use the more sophisticated term: “lavatorial chambers”. (Opens a bag of jelly beans) 

_ Connor bursts out laughing at how Clem pronounces “lavatorial”. Jeanette and Sabiya both look annoyed at the sound of his grating, high-pitched cackle. _

Eli: Not every British person talks like that… (Blushes) And I really don’t think you know what “having a toss” means...

Tokiya: That’s no way to talk to royalty, dude. (Bows) I am Sir Tokiya, House of Sakakibara, first of his name, and King of the Pussyslayers. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hoang. (Offers his hand to Clem and winks) 

Clem: (Just laughs) Okay, I can’t keep this going any longer! I can’t believe y’all actually fell for that! The name’s actually just Clem Hoang- not the Seventh, not any of that other bullcrap. 

Connor: _ N-Nani?! _

Jeanette: So you lied to us just to get a good first impression? You really could have picked a more believable cover, at least… 

Clem: Well, yes and no! It’s just something I like to do just to mess with people- I can’t believe you guys went with it for so long! (Grabs a jelly bean from the bag and eats it) …! (Coughs it up, spitting it out onto the floor) Ew, what the hell?! 

Connor: HA! Did you try to eat the fake jelly beans I left out in the kitchen? 

Tokiya: Dang, talk about Beanboozled! (Thinking) Hey, I wonder if they’d be cool to sponsor me while I’m at Hope’s Peak…free jelly beans don’t sound too bad, ‘specially if I can give out all the gross ones as samples. 

Rosalie: (Coughs) Ahem! 

Malachi: Hey Rose! Did you eat a weird jelly bean too? 

Rosalie: No, Malachi- can I please have everyone’s attention? Unless you’d rather just keep messing around. 

Clem: You have our utmost califragilistic attention, Miss Blus! Even if I don’t know what any of the words I just said means.

Rosalie: <**That’s because “califragilistic” isn’t a word…**> So, some of you may already know about my real purpose here...

Holly: You’re just a wannabe Ultimate like the rest of us- nothing special, unless you’re a liar like Clem. 

Clem: Ouch! Consider me myriaded by that comment. 

Rosalie: Actually, I’ve already graduated from Hope’s Peak Academy- or, rather, Hope’s Reef University. (Gets out her badge) My name is Rosalie Blus, and I am your talent scout! I’ll be watching your performances tonight, to see who deserves to be represented in the next class of our Western Expansion of Hope’s Peak! 

Calum: (Seemingly unphased) Ah, cool. 

Sabiya: (Completely shocked) _ Talent Scout?! _

Jeanette: So, your front about being the Ultimate Photojournalist was just a lie? 

Rosalie: Not exactly- I _ am _the Ultimate Photojournalist, I’m just not a current student. I’ve already graduated. 

Tokiya: Daaaamn. That’s impressive, homeslice! You had me a fool, ‘coz you looked just as young as us! 

Rosalie: I’m 21, thank you very much- not 34! 

Tokiya: Phew- thank god. My fucket list is still MILF-free! 

Connor: The what list ?

Tokiya: You'll understand when you grow up someday.

Connor: Pass I'd rather not lose my innocence

Sabiya: Oh no… (Semi panics) Miss, please forgive me! I didn’t mean to shun you so rudely at the beach- I was just practising my talent so I could present the most refined result possible at the showcase tonight! 

Rosalie: Don’t worry, Sabiya. I’m not judging anyone or forming any biases just from my first impressions- I’m saving all that for the festival hour. 

Komu: Hey, what about me?! I painted your nails for free!

Connor: Oof

Clem: Oofocuss

Rosalie: What matters is that each and every one of you show not just me, but the whole city what you’ve been training for your entire life. Charlotte, do you still have the schedule list?

Charlotte: (Nods) I’m just waiting for the mayor and staff to arrive, in case they need to change anything. 

_ Everyone looks around. The room is still deserted, apart from the students all clustered together in a crowd. _

Tracey: They’re still not here?

Sumiko: What kind of host would be so late for their own event?

Connor: If they don’t come in the next fifteen minutes, I'm legally appoint myself as the new mayor.

Calum: At least we got a backup mayor, Problem solved

** _SLAM!_ **

_ The heavy, ornately carved wooden doors to the Talent Venue swing over, thudding against the walls to their sides. It seems like the host has finally arrived… _

???: There’s only room for _ one _mayor in this lovely city of Ultimates! 

_ There’s no doubt that the students were collectively expecting someone who looked like an official…perhaps a professionally dressed man, or a woman in some sort of sleek evening dress. Instead, they look down to see a tiny black and white…_**_teddy bear?! _ ** _ He’s dressed up in a small blue suit, and he waddles towards them, chin up in pride. _

Seiji: …!

Sumiko: What the heck is _ that?! _

Abraham: A plushie...?

Tokiya: Looks more like a fursona, But I ain’t gonna judge.

???: I am neither, thankfully! Welcome, chosen students from across the globe- I am _ Mayor Monokuma _, and this is my city! 

Holly: Come again…? How the hell is a shrimpy little bear like you meant to be the mayor?

Rosalie: Cut the crap- you look nothing like the mayor does! I’ve seen old news reports on him while helping Hope’s Reef plan for this trip! <**Not to mention the fact that he’s literally a teddy bear.**> 

Monokuma: The years have been cruel to me... I was so youthful and filled with young energy back then. (Sniffles)

Malachi: You look more like a small animatronic than anyone I’d trust to run a whole city.

Tokiya: Oh, man! You’re like one of those creepy things from Chuck E. Cheese! Wait… (thinks) Can I talk about them if I don’t have a brand deal? 

Rosalie: <**That’s your biggest concern right now?!**> 

Monokuma: Are you guys just going to judge me on my looks?! I dressed up special for this occasion and everything!

Jeanette: If you’re the real mayor, you should be able to tell us what tonight’s plans are! Go on, then- I don’t have time to waste on this shit. 

Monokuma: Tonight’s plans?

Charlotte: I made a backup plan if you want to see it.. (Gives Monokuma her written sheet)

Monokuma: Hmm… (Reads the sheet) Good, good… ah! There’s just one _ teeny tiny _problem... (Eats the sheet) There are no performances or people coming tonight!

Tokiya: What?!

Jou: Then why are we here?!

Monokuma: Why would we need a live audience? There are cameras recording everything right now. They’re everywhere you can think of, so don’t worry about a lack of coverage.

Holly: Everywhere? That’s a violation of privacy!

Connor: Since when did this become a reality TV show? Unless we’re on Punk’d… Damn it! They’re my rivals!

Tokiya: Hot damn! Are we live right now? Make sure to get my best angle! 

Komu: (Looks at the camera above them) HI KYOU, I’M ON TV! Anyone wanna say hi to their family or friends while the camera’s still aimed at me?

Connor: Tell Camila I got half a selfie with Sumiko!

Sumiko: Shut up.

Monokuma: People aren’t watching this...yet.

Rosalie: Excuse me…but I think we have a bigger issue on our hands here! Where are my belongings?! The airport has no maintenance, and my wallet and phone are missing!

Monokuma: (Ignores Rosalie) Now, you were all invited to Anvil City believing that your talents would be recognised by Hope’s Peak… BUT! The process for getting into the Hope’s Peak system has changed over the years. 

Rosalie: No it hasn’t! Hope’s Peak sent me here to watch these students perform and sign them up just who do you think you are?!

Monokuma: Like I said, I’m Mayor Monokuma! And I happen to know a lot more about Hope’s Peak than you do, missy, so shut it!

Eli: No need to be rude to her- especially when she’s showed proof that she’s with Hope’s Peak, and you haven’t! Explain yourself! 

Monokuma: It’s simple, you’ll all be living here in this city, in peace and harmony, where your talents can grow and foster in isolation! Those are tonight’s plans- and by “tonight”, I mean FOREVER! It’s a pretty long but efficient plan, I must say. Does that solve your schedule confusion? 

Sumiko: _ F-Forever? _

Monokuma: Yupidoodie! That’s the newest law I just passed in Anvil while I was getting things prepared for your stay- your permanent stay, that is. No one who steps foot in Anvil City can leave for the rest of their natural life! 

Jou: So, you built this city like an urban animal cage, huh? Lure us in with the promise of Hope’s Peak Academy, and then trap us forever. Like mice falling into a rigged bucket… simple, but efficient. I applaud you for your skill as a hunter… (clenches fist) If I wasn’t the prey! 

Monokuma: Eh…weird anime villain rant there Jou, but okay, I guess. 

Tracey: Are you putting us in some kind of competition? ‘Cause I’m getting Big Brother vibes here.

Tokiya: Dibs Head of House!

Monokuma: In a way, I suppose this _ is _a competition. 

Tokiya: What’s our prize for winning? Oh, wait, can I give a quick shoutout to my sponsors?

Monokuma: No.

Seiji: ...Something is really w-wrong here… Please, s-some of you take this seriously..!

Tokiya: Calm down, dude. This is obviously just a joke- I mean, we got the goddamn Ultimate Prankster here and everything! A little tiny bear can’t _ really _ trap us here- that’d be illegal, and _ everyone _knows you can’t break the law.

Holly: That’s right! 

Connor: (Pouts) Heyyyy, I’d totally pull a better prank than this! This is laaame! 

Monokuma: Ngyaaaargh! Human laws don’t apply to the Animal Kingdom! I am a free bear! And this isn’t a prank either…I have way more class than that! This is an intricately woven game… not a cheap joke!

Jeanette: Ugh…if this really is an “intricately woven game”, can you at least tell us what the prize is so I can win it and go home?

Monokuma: Well, that’s just it! The prize for winning is going home- beat the game, and you get to leave. Fail, and you’re stuck here for the rest of time! And there’s only one way to win... 

Sabiya: Call the authorities on you and wait for our rescue?

Monokuma: Four letters. One word. If you want to beat this game, all you have to do is...... (Unsheathes claws) K-I-L-L.

_ Dead silence falls across the Ultimate Venue, everyone left in shock from Monokuma’s words. _

Malachi: (Sweating) ....

Calum: K… I… L… L… Wait… that spells kill!

Zayla: You only _ now _figured that out?!

Tokiya: (Breaks out laughing) Pfft- not gonna lie, dude, you nearly had me there! So, when’s the festival?

Monokuma:...

Clem: Bicycle Boy has a valid statement- at what time do you intend to end the charade of giving us false belief in some sort of dastardly murder game, and allow us to get on with this aperitifiting night? 

Eli: But guys…what if the bear is serious?

Connor: You’re gonna believe some rip-off anime mascot? Nope, no way! I’m calling this a hoax. 

Jou: So, this is why we’re all here…this is the real game to get into Hope’s Peak. I never thought they’d be as cruel as Mother Nature herself… 

Monokuma: Sure, let’s go with that! You’re all gonna live your miserable little lives here, until someone decides to kill, murder, maim- shove someone else off their mortal coil! Only then can they leave the city and enter the Hope’s Peak program…no matter how long it takes!

Rosalie: Hope’s Peak has nothing to do with this! 

Jeanette:…But that’s just what their employee would say, isn’t it?

Charlotte: Let’s just stay calm, everyone…I’m sure help will come soon! 

Abraham: Augh, if only I bothered to look ahead to see if tonight was gonna be a good one…I didn’t want to jinx anything! 

Jou: (Muttering) So, this is what it’s like to see people fall back onto their survival instinct...fall into a denying coping mechanise even if it damages their chances of survival..

Komu: Chill out, everyone! No one would actually _ kill _just to leave this place.

Tokiya: Y-Yeah! (Chuckles nervously) This was a really funny prank, but it’s getting kinda old now...

Eli: The bears crazy…we should find the airport and get out of here.

Malachi: Right! Clem and I can drive us all there... What do you think, Rose?

Rosalie: …

_ Rosalie turns to look to the others behind her. Connor, Clem, Tracey and Tokiya seem confused and unconvinced that this could be a dangerous reality for them… swimming in their own denial and desperately trying to laugh off the situation. _

_ Sabiya is keeping her distance from everyone, eyes nervously flickering across the guests. She notices Rosalie staring at her, and shrinks into herself, as if to make herself less of a target. Zayla is frustratedly gazing into her crystal ball, only to find nothing showing up in it- no matter how hard she concentrates or shakes it. _

_ Jeanette and Seiji both have looks of complete distrust written across their faces, as they stare at a select group of people: namely, Holly, Jou, and Calum- the giants of the group. Seiji catches Rosalie’s eye, but Rosalie quickly breaks the contact, turning around to face Malachi. _

Malachi: Rose...?

Rosalie: <**This has to be fake, right…? But what if it’s real? Kill or be trapped for the rest of our lives…this can’t be happening, why is this happening! Hope’s Peak would ** ** _never _ ** **allow something so horrible to happen- I thought tonight would be one of the most amazing nights of my life…but now it looks like it might be one of the last.**>

**STUDENTS REMAINING: 18**  
<**End of Prologue**>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie Blus:  
Talent: Ultimate Photo-Journalist  
Height: 5'8" / 172 cm  
Weight: 174 lbs / 86kg  
Blood Type: O+  
Likes: Birds and Country Music  
Dislikes: Rain and Super Superstition
> 
> Abraham Zarus:  
Talent: Ultimate Psychic  
Height: 5'6" / 167cm  
Weight: 160 lb / 72kg  
Blood Type: AB -  
Likes: Rune Stones and Libraries  
Dislikes: Pollution and Gambling  
School: Soaring Sun's High School (United States)
> 
> Malachi Warner:  
Talent: Ultimate Chauffeur  
Height: 5’8 / 172 cm  
Weight: 195 lbs / 88kg  
Blood Type: B  
Likes: Cars and Journaling  
Dislikes: Fishing and Broccoli  
School: Longfellow Academy (United States)
> 
> Clementine "Clem" Hong:  
Talent: Ultimate Chauffeuse  
Height: 5’10 / 178cm  
Weight: 189 lb / 86kg  
Blood Type: O+  
Likes: Black Coffee, Pranks and the Smell of Motor Oil  
Dislikes: Caviar and Classical Music  
Driving School: Winged Chariot Driving School (England)
> 
> Sabiya Amin:  
Talent: Ultimate Landscape Artist  
Height: 5'3" / 160cm  
Weight: 130 lb / 58kg  
Blood Type: B -  
Likes: MMORPGs and Chrysanthemums  
Dislikes: Actual landscapes and Babysitting  
School: Octavia Memorial School (Australia)
> 
> Elijah Pierce:  
Talent: Ultimate Archer  
Height: 5’10 / 177cm  
Weight: 170 lbs / 77kg  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Darts, Nature and Fishing  
Dislikes: Fighting and Hospitals  
School: Pacific Central High School (United States)
> 
> Jou Okumura:  
Talent: Ultimate Hunter  
Height: 6'1 / 187 cm  
Weight: 180lb / 76kg  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Meat and Hunting  
Dislikes: Tryhards  
School: Roiyariti Academy (Japan)
> 
> Seiji Matuszaki:  
Talent: Ultimate Pet Rescuer  
Height: 5’7” / 170 cm.  
Weight: 144 lbs / 65 kg  
Blood Type: A-  
Likes: Cats, Spring Weather, and Sleeping  
Dislikes: Cherry Flavoured Candy and Maths  
School: Fujimura High School (Japan)
> 
> Zayla Zarus:  
Talent: Ultimate Clairvoyant  
Height: 5'6" / 167cm  
Weight: 130 lb / 58kg  
Blood Type: AB-  
Likes: Apples and Medallions  
Dislikes: Soft Drinks and Heavy Metal Music  
School: Red Wood Public High School (Philippines)
> 
> Tokiya Sakakibara:  
Talent: Ultimate BMX Racer  
Height: 5’7” / 170cm  
Weight: 142 lbs / 64kg  
Blood Type: O +  
Likes: Sponsors, Laser Tag and Betting  
Dislikes: Dolphins, Fancy Clothes and Blood  
School: Rainier Lake High School (United States)
> 
> Holly "Grey Wolf":  
Talent: Ultimate Mall Cop  
Height: 6'5" / 195cm  
Weight: 183 lbs / 84kg  
Blood Type: A -  
Likes: Snow and Rock Climbing  
Dislikes: Phones and Hot Weather  
Wrestling School: The Masked Enigma Pro Wrestling Academy (Canada)
> 
> Connor Perigan:  
Talent: Ultimate Prankster  
Height: 5'1" / 154cm  
Weight: 111 lbs / 50kg  
Blood Type: B+  
Likes: Tea, Acting, and Memes  
Dislikes: Eye Contact and Swimming  
School: Sunset Ridge High (United States)
> 
> Sumiko Mizushima:  
Talent: Ultimate Alto  
Height: 5'8" / 172cm  
Weight: 120 lbs / 54kg  
Blood Type: O+  
Likes: Mineral Water, Fruit Snacks, and Designing Clothes  
Dislikes: Dairy Products, Boys, Suck Ups  
School: Sanyo's Girl Junior High School (Japan)
> 
> Shikomu “Komu” Hiiragi:  
Talent: Ultimate Nail Artist  
Height: 5’9 / 175 cm  
Weight: 165 lbs / 75 kg  
Blood Type: AB  
Likes: Camping, Jogging, and Waking Up Early  
Dislikes: Tight Spaces and Being Alone  
School: Saint Michaels High School (United States)
> 
> Charlotte Sanders:  
Talent: Ultimate Stage Manager  
Height: 5’6 / 170 cm  
Weight: 152 lbs / 68kg  
Blood Type: B +  
Likes: Tea (Except it’s Coffee) Reading and Heavy Metal Music  
Dislikes: Complete Peace and Menial tasks  
School: Yuletide Heights (Canada)
> 
> Jeanette Charpentier:  
Talent: Ultimate Yoga Instructor  
Height: 5’10 / 177cm  
Weight: 144 lb / 65kg  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Cooking, New Fashion and Spicy Food  
Dislikes: Palm Reading, Trampolines and Guacamole  
School: Confiance Académie (France)
> 
> Tracey Harimoto:  
Talent: Ultimate TV Music Star  
Height: 5'6" / 167cm  
Weight: 152 lbs / 68kg  
Blood Type: A+  
Likes: Pop Rock, Coffee, and Garage Sales  
Dislikes: Opera, Nuts (The Food)  
School: Notetoria Gates (Novoselic)
> 
> Calum Macdonald:  
Talent: Ultimate Roadie  
Height: 7’2” / 218cm  
Weight: 364 lbs / 165kg  
Blood Type: AB  
Likes: Poetry, Chili, Weed, and Anime  
Dislikes: Acoustic instruments, Fruity drinks and Having His Picture Taken  
School: Education Department (Scotland)
> 
> Chapter 1 Starts on October 9th


	3. Chapter I: Sharing the Burden of My Failure Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Tracey, Holly, Zayla and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Seiji is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumonn  
Clementine is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
\- For assisting me with Re-wording this chapter

_ **Chapter 1: Sharing the Burden of My Failure**_

_ The oppressive weight of Monokuma’s statements still hangs in the air. Rosalie takes a deep breath, trying to pull herself out of the depressing spiral her thoughts that have been leading her down. She needs to be strong- not only for herself, but for all the Ultimates here who are relying on her. She’s the closest thing to an authority figure available, and she can’t just let herself get phazed so easily. She grips her hand into a tight fist, grounding herself back to Earth. _

Rosalie:.....

Monokuma: Now, while I have your attention-

_ Holly doesn’t let Monokuma finish, instead shoving themselves to the front of the group and pointing an accusing finger down at Monokuma, leaning forward with a threatening snarl on their face. Such a sight would be enough to send a lesser man cowering…but Monokuma is a bear, so he doesn’t seem to have much of an issue with it. _

Holly: What the hell do you mean, kill?! What do you think we are, _ animals?! _

Malachi: This can’t be happening- we need to get out of here! 

_ Frenzied muttering begins to rise up from the crowd, everyone put on edge by Monokuma’s speech. Even the ones who didn’t believe him seem like they still want to leave all of this behind them. Rosalie clears her throat, preparing to take a stand as the de-facto leader of these students. _

Rosalie: Alright, everybody! We need to get to the bridge- head to the hedge garden, you can cut across the parking lot! 

Calum: Why do we have to move…the fire alarm didn’t even go off or anything. 

Rosalie: This is no time for jokes, Calum! We need to move, _ now! _ < **I don’t know what this toy bear thinks he’s doing, but I am NOT allowing any of these future students to get hurt!**> 

Tokiya: You don’t have to tell me twice, sis- this shit is wack! I’m outta here!

Sumiko:...The last thing I want to do is agree with him, but if Hope’s Peak thinks this is the way to treat their students, I’m catching the first flight back to Japan. 

Clem: Verily! Tally-ho, my good compatriots! Hip hip and let’s skedaddle-di-doo!

Jeanette: Hey, Clem? (Snapping) This is seriously _ not _the time! 

Rosalie: She’s right, Clem- we have to stay calm, and get out of here as quickly as we can. I don’t know any more than you guys do- but I _ do _know that standing around in a room with a teddy bear that wants us to kill each other probably isn’t the best idea! 

Seiji: (Whimpering) I don’t…want to die…yet…! 

Rosalie: Nobody is going to die! 

Connor: Does that mean I’m immortal now?

Zayla: (Deadpan) No. 

_ Rosalie frantically tries to get everyone in order, as Monokuma sits idly and watches them bicker amongst themselves. But the promise of getting to leave this strange situation is too great to pass up, and after a few shoves and some frenzied running to the door, the room clears out. Monokuma watches them go, sighing exaggeratedly once the door is slammed in his face. _

Monokuma: And I was just about to get to the good part too…ugh, this generation… 

  * [Central Plaza]

_ A loud mechanical whirring rings through the air, and Rosalie gasps as she looks at the sight in front of her. The bridge, just visible beyond the border of the hedge maze, is slowly rising up, already at an impressively steep angle. It would be almost impossible to cross…unless you had a sports car to speed over the steadily increasing gap. _

Komu: Oh god, the bridge! 

Clem: Hey-ho, Bicycle Boy- you reckon you could do one of those fancy-pants stunt jumps across that?  
  
Tokiya: (Sees how high the bridge has folded) I don’t think I’m medically covered for that. 

Holly: Forget that- are any of you confident swimmers?! I could try to throw you across, but you might fall into the water! I want to be prepared for that. 

Connor: Nope, I hate swimming! When the seaweed wraps around your leg it’s like the ocean is playing a prank on your yeet or defeat response.

Clem: What an Oddighiastos way to say you're afraid of swimming.

Connor: What...ocean is deep and terrifying.

Eli: I’m fit and could probably swim across…but the waters below look pretty rough- almost like rapids. I dunno if I want to risk that…even the most confident swimmer would have some problems. 

Calum: Didn't an Australian prime minster disappear while swimming ?

Connor: SEE for all we know giant cthulhu monsters could be down there dragging people under !

Charlotte: Doubt that's the case Connor, Malachi can you start your car?

_ Charlotte turns to see Malachi all the way over by the hedge gardens, frantically searching through the trunk of his car. _

Malachi: Where are my keys?! The car’s unlocked, but I can’t find them anywhere! 

Zayla: Let me guess…you woke up without them? 

Malachi: (Frowns) Rosalie was right- they took our stuff while we were asleep!

Seiji: (Checks his pockets) … 

Clem: No keys, huh? Don’t worry chaps, I can hotwire this phucker! (Slaps the bonnet of her limousine…only for it to spring open and reveal the entire engine is missing) You got to be fookin’ kidding me. 

Abraham: So we’re really in trouble, huh?

Zayla: Just stay by my side, Abraham, I can protect us. 

Abraham: Hide behind my older sister? Please, I can handle myself. 

Zayla:...Right. (Mutters something under her breath)

Sumiko: There has to be another way out besides the bridge, right? This place can’t be completely cut off from the rest of the world. 

Holly: Okay, everyone- check the city for a way out, and then meet back at the kitchen in half an hour! I’ll take a group to search the beach for any potential way to cross the waters…there might be an extra boat or two hidden amongst the docks! 

Jou: There should be a map in the city stadium…but first, I need to stop by the gardens.

Holly: Someone check the bus station- if someone finds any roads near there, we might be able to hotwire one of the buses and get us all out of here at the same time! 

Rosalie: <**Holly really seems to be a natural leader, huh…I wonder how I can help.**> Uh… while everyone else is looking for an escape, we should at least make sure that we have adequate housing here- if worst comes to worst, I’m sure the police will find us soon! But we have to make sure that we have a place to stay until then…I can take a group to check the hotel area for the dormitories. Does anyone wanna tag along with me? 

Jeanette: I’ll pass.

Rosalie:..Suit yourself.

Jeanette: I sure will- hanging out with the one who’s in on this Hope’s Peak stunt seems like the opposite of a good time.

_ Jeanette gives Rosalie a glowering look, before storming off on her own, heading towards the bridge. _

Rosalie: Well, that was uncalled for… 

_ Soon, everyone began forming their own groups to investigate the big city around them. Holly takes Malachi and Elijah and heads off to the beach, Jou takes a stroll to the hedge gardens on his own… hopefully to remove those bear traps he was talking about earlier. Komu tags along behind him, seeming uncomfortable with the idea of being left on his own. Calum turns to the group, holding up a finger and looking like he’s about to say something important. _

Calum: I need to take a shit, I’ll be back soon. (Heads off back to the hotel)

_ ...Let’s just hope that Calum finds an escape route in there. Sabiya and Sumiko both equally disgusted by Calum’s apparent lack of understanding the severity of the situation (or maybe just his crude tone in general), head off on separate routes to explore the city on their own. _

Zayla: (Looks around and realises Abraham has also already vanished) So much for being a good sister… 

Connor: Rose, how long is this going to go on for ?

Rosalie: Why are you asking me? I have NO association with this weird prank- I know as much as you do! 

Tokiya: (Visibly nervous) It’s a prank, right? Just a prank- it’s gotta be just a dope hoax tryna test us before the festival hour. (Chuckles weakly) Uh, d’ya guys think we get a special prize if we play along? Like a date out on town with Rosalie ? 

Rosalie: I'm the talent scout.. 

Zayla:...Probably not _ that, _but I’m sure they’d reward the suck-ups. It’s the least they can do for pulling this stunt. 

Tokiya: Got it! Gang, I think we should split up and look for clues…I saw an arcade center while I was cruisin’ around the town, and that is _ exactly _my kinda joint! Anyone wanna come with? 

Clem: Sounds like a pretty Emparlyrecrto go to plan!

Tracey: Woo-yeah! I betcha I can beat your asses in air hockey! 

Connor: Would the games even be running without any employees? Wait, if there are no employees, does that mean I can steal all the prizes ?

_ Tokiya, Clem, Tracey and Connor excitedly rush off towards the arcade center inside the hotel. They probably don’t have the best priorities in mind, but at least they seem occupied…This left Rosalie with the modest group of Zayla, Charlotte, and Seiji. _

Zayla: So I guess we’re the ones that never get picked for group activities? 

Seiji:...I feel tired...

Rosalie: The hotel should have a dormitory room for all of us. I mean, some of us _ did _travel halfway across the world just to get here…Hope’s Reef said that they’d arrange adequate accommodations for us for the period of the festival. 

Charlotte: Not that we’re going to be staying here for very long. This hoax will blow over before we even notice…and then I’m going to have a very stern talking-to with the Hope’s reef and city executives. 

Seiji: (Yawns) At this rate, s-sleeping here will do...

Rosalie: Listen, everyone…I want to make something clear, I have no involvement with that insane bear. I’m pretty creeped out myself…whatever’s going on, I don’t think Hope’s Peak has anything to do with it…and if they did, they sure as hell didn’t tell _ me! _

Charlotte: It’s okay Rosalie, I believe you. People tell me that I can be a good judge of character…and you seem just as confused as the rest of us. But we should get a move on…we only have twenty five minutes before the meetup, so we should find the dorm rooms quick before Seiji collapses on us. 

Seiji:...Good idea…(Yawns again) 

  * [Hotel Lobby]

_ The hotel lobby looks pretty much the same as when Rosalie left it, still plastered in advertisements and posters, still chillingly empty. A shiver runs down her spine as it finally starts to sink in: they’re all alone, with nobody but a bear encouraging murder. Even if this is a prank- and Rosalie is steadily losing belief that it is- it’s still a freaky situation to be in. What if somebody got hurt? There are no doctors, no police officers…they’d just have to deal with it themselves. _

Rosalie:...It’s really chilling to know that we’re all alone here. I mean I don’t know what experiences you guys have been through, but the airport was about as abandoned as the rest of this city. I don’t even know how that could have been pulled off…surely there has to be at least _ some _crew members managing flights? 

Charlotte: You’re right…that is concerning. Especially considering the amount of tourists that were meant to be landing here today. Even if this whole nonsense is some weird change of plans, it would be hard to cancel all the flights. 

Zayla: Maybe it was just major job layoffs at a really unfortunate time…there are a lot of people with unsecured futures nowadays. 

Rosalie: I guess that must be pretty good for a fortune telling business. 

Zayla:...Or, all of this nonsense is just more of Hope’s Peak’s stupid hoax. 

Rosalie: I mean, I don’t doubt that it _ is _ part of whatever Monokuma’s going on about, but Hope’s Peak _ definitely _ has no involvement with whatever that twisted teddy bear was talking about! Hope’s Peak is meant to be about fostering the futures of their students- not these weird- weird _ shenanigans! _

Seiji: Shenanigans…? Isn’t it m-more like…forcing people to kill…! 

Rosalie: That’s not going to happen, Seiji, trust me. Nobody would be stupid enough to do something like that.

Seiji:… 

Zayla: I doubt any of us have the moral strength to pull off such a heinous act, anyway. Well…hopefully, none of us do. (Muttering) Not sure about that hunter guy. 

Seiji: You don’t know that…some animals can be unpredictable and lash out (Stares at his scarf and gripping it with his hands)…...even when their not under stress, panicked, sacred or locked up with seventeen other people… 

Charlotte: Well we’re not animals, are we?

Seiji: C-Close enough…! 

Zayla: Listen. I know I’m the last person who should be saying this, but we can’t be worrying about our future right now. We need to focus on what we can do in the present…namely, finding somewhere to stay. Look. (She points at a stairwell) There’s a stairwell right there, next to the kitchen. I bet it leads up to where the hotel rooms are. Hope’s Peak probably booked out the first floor for us- otherwise it would be a pain to lug our equipment everywhere. 

Rosalie: Good to know your vision isn’t one hundred percent glued to your crystal ball.

_ Zayla mutters something that sounds particularly vicious under her breath, storming up the stairs. Charlotte gives Rosalie a weird look. _

Rosalie: <...**Why did I say that? I don’t like magic one bit, but now ** ** _definitely _ ** **isn’t time to go around making enemies. I should try to keep a lid on it.**>

  * [Dormitory Floor]

_ The climb upstairs is slow for Rosalie, and soon she finds herself lagging behind Charlotte and Seiji. She grips tight to the banister, forcing herself to take the stairs at a pace she can manage, whilst still not being left behind. _

Charlotte: (Looking over her shoulder) You okay, Rosalie?

Rosalie: Yeah…sometimes I just need to take some time going up stairs. I don’t tend to go up them that often… 

Charlotte: I see…I’ll slow down a little bit. 

_ Rosalie catches up to the group, now that Charlotte’s brisk pace has slowed to meet hers. Seiji is barely conscious, yawning intermittently. It’s clear he needs to get some sleep, and soon. _

_ The entrance from the stairs leads to a large, spacious room, with four doors. It looks like this is a “lobby” area of sorts, but for the one specific floor. It’s strange…Rosalie had never seen a setup like this before in any of the hotels she’d stayed at, but maybe they did things different on account of this one being a luxury service. This lobby area seemed a lot more comfy than the one downstairs, however, giving off an almost cozy vibe. It was more like a lounge than anything else. _

_ Two of the doors lead to communal bathrooms, each marked with a male or female sign. It seemed these were for travellers who hadn’t accessed their rooms yet, or perhaps people visiting the guests, who just wanted to spend their time in the lounge area. Another door read “LAUNDRY”, which was pretty self-explanatory, and the last one was marked as “STORAGE”. That was probably where the heavier luggage that the guests didn’t want to leave in their rooms was kept. A loud flush echoed from the men’s bathroom, and the door swung open to reveal Calum, patting his hands dry on his pants. _

Charlotte:...Did you find anything? 

Calum: (Points to the left side of the room) Yeah, I saw all these doors before I went to the bathroom. 

_ Looking towards the direction Calum points to, Rosalie can see a thin hallway lined with several doors, each spaced a considerable amount apart. It seems that this is where the rooms are. She counts them, noting with some surprise that there are exactly eighteen: just the right amount of rooms for the students applying to the festival, plus Rosalie herself. At the far end of the hallway, a small shelf stands, with a bowl of keys on top of it. An unopened cardboard box rests next to it. _

Charlotte: You didn’t check it out earlier?

Calum: A man’s gotta go when he’s gotta go. And hey, we have plenty of time- what’s the rush?

Zayla: Haven’t you considered that our situation might actually be legitimate right now? We could be trapped here with murder as the only escape. Doesn’t that concern you at all?!

Calum: Relax...I’m definitely not killing anyone, and I doubt anyone could kill me. You all do you, though- if you wanna get stab-happy, I ain’t gonna stop ya. 

_ There are nine doors on each side of the hallway, and little plaques on them spell out each student’s name, allocating them to their own dorm. Instead of being split by gender or anything like that, the rooms are arranged alphabetically- starting with Abraham at the front left, looping at the end and coming back to Zayla at the front right. Rosalie’s room is on the right side of the hallway, smack bang between Malachi’s and Sabiya’s. It’s pretty close to the shelf with the keys on it, so she calls the group over to inspect it. _

Seiji: (Walks down the hall) Eighteen doors…this really is the dormitory hall…(sigh) I would have hated to have to go up another flight of stairs. Are these the keys…?

Rosalie: Most likely. Though, normally the lobby would be handing them out…it seems a little bit risky to just leave them out in the open like this.

Seiji: As long as I can get into my room…I don’t mind…I j-just hope nobody already has my key...(He digs his hand into the bowl of keys to find one with a tag that has his name on it)...Got it. D-do you think that all of this is part of…M-Monokuma’s arrangements?

Zayla: Unlikely. We were meant to stay here _ before _that lunatic took over. Besides the missing lobby staff, it’s likely that Hope’s Peak prepared our rooms in advance. 

Charlotte: (Reaching in to grab her key) I’m going to check out my room, and this weird box. Can the rest of you investigate the storage and laundry room? I feel we can cover more ground if we split up here. 

Rosalie: On it.

Seiji: (Walks over to his room’s door) Um…I’m going to check my room too. (Unlocks it, and disappears inside)

Zayla: Ten bucks says that’s the last time we’re going to see him the whole night.

Calum: A bet, huh…? Are you using your fortune telling to cheat?

Zayla: I don’t need to. It’s pretty obvious that he’s exhausted.

Calum: Shame…I bet you could make a lot of money by doing that.

Rosalie: <**Calum really doesn’t seem to have much shame at all, huh?**> 

_ Charlotte slips inside her own room, and Rosalie takes this as a cue to urge the others towards their designated investigation locations…starting with the laundry room. _

  * [Laundry Room]

_ The laundry room is fairly small, with a couple washing machines flush against the back wall. A table rests in the centre of it, and washing lines hang from the ceiling…a little more low-tech than Rosalie expected. In the corner, there’s a sink, and close to the door there are a couple of hampers and a large box full of washing powder. The walls and floor are decorated in checkered black and white tiles. There’s not much else special about it. _

Zayla:...I don’t think we need to spend any more time here. Gotta admit, I thought a fancy joint like this would have a better setup.

Rosalie: Probably…but, then again, I haven’t seen a hotel that had its laundry room on the same floor as the rest of the living quarters, so I guess this is an automatic upgrade from just…not having them.

Zayla: Yeah…are we done here?

Rosalie: There doesn’t seem like there’s anything really noticeable here…definitely no escape routes…so, yeah, I suppose. 

Zayla: Good. 

  * [Storage Room]

_ The thick scent of dust and mothballs hangs in the air as Rosalie opens the door to the storage room, fumbling around briefly before flicking on the light. The room is a lot larger than the laundry room, with shelves stacked high with boxes filled to the brim with various pieces of equipment. Some of them seem random or overly general, like flashlights, first aid kits, and fire extinguishers, but others seem more targeted to each of the student’s talents. Rosalie can spot a row of yoga mats set up against one wall, for example, and another box with a scribbled label reading “HUNTING SUPPLIES” is visible on one of the shelves near the doors. _

Calum: At least the city bothered to prepare the equipment for the festivals. It’s not like they completely jumped out on us. 

Zayla: Well, that’s pretty useless, isn’t it? It’s clear the festival isn’t happening anymore. 

Rosalie: I wonder what on earth happened to all the staff members…they’d have to have been the ones to set this up. 

Calum: Who cares...they're clearly not coming anymore.

Zayla: So much for Hope’s Peak. 

Rosalie: Come on- you’re all talented students who have been kidnapped! I bet Hope’s Peak is organising a rescue mission right as we speak, especially if an entire _ city _has been hijacked! 

Zayla: And we’re just meant to take _ your _word on it? 

Rosalie: For the last time, I’m _ not _ working with that bear, and Hope’s Peak is _ not _putting you against each other! You can trust my word more than you can trust Monokuma or whatever weird mumbo-jumbo your fancy magic eight ball generates!

Zayla: (Scowls) I get it. You hate magic, you hate _ me _, and you think I’m wasting my life on this talent, right? I bet I never even had a chance to get selected by you. Forget I ever wanted to group up.

_ Zayla turns tail and storms up, her hands bunched into angry fists. She slams the storage room door behind her. _

Rosalie:…I’m pretty sure I messed up there.

Calum: Eh, she’ll be fine. (Looks over at Rosalie) Whether or not you’re a mole, you’re pretty cool. And even if you are, you probably have your reasons, so it’s not Like I can judge. 

Rosalie:…Thanks.

_ Awkward silence hangs in the air for a few seconds, before Charlotte’s surprised yelling cuts through it. _

Charlotte: (Voice from outside) Calum, Rosalie- you need to take a look at this!

_ Rosalie doesn’t hesitate, pushing open the door to the dormitory lobby and jogging over to where Charlotte is standing near the box at the end of the hallway. _

  * [Dormitory Lobby]

_ Charlotte turns on a strange electronic pad over in her hands, inspecting it from all sides. It looks like whatever it came from is the cardboard box- it now sits opened, with a pile of similar devices stacked up inside of it. Rosalie takes a curious glance, trying to see just what’s so special about the device in Charlotte’s hands. _

Rosalie: What are those?

Charlotte: Take a look, we each have one. (Grabs an electronic pad and gives it to Rosalie)

Rosalie: (Inspecting it) <**I’ve never seen something like this before…it’s a tablet, but not from any brand I can recognise. They seem to have our names engraved into them…one for each of us, I suppose, just like Charlotte said.**> 

Calum: Have they got any games on them ?

_ Rosalie presses a button on the side of the tablet, the screen lit up with a pixelated image of an orange sunset, fading into a pink sky. The city skyline forms a black silhouette against the backdrop, and in front of it all is a little chibi pixel of Monokuma and...Rosalie? _

**Welcome, Rosalie Blus, to your E-Handbook and Personal Identification Card!**

_ Rosalie taps the screen, and it changes again, several icons popping up. There’s one for a map of the city, one that leads to a compilation of basic information about each student- their “Report Cards”, as the E-Handbook calls them. But most interestingly, there’s an icon titled “RULES/GUIDELINES”. That seems to be the most important, so Rosalie clicks it, hoping to find more information. _

** _Welcome to your very own killing game, hosted right here in Anvil City! To ensure everything goes as smoothly as possible, please be sure to adhere to the following rules. Read through these carefully, because failure to uphold any of these rules will result in strict punishment- aka, execution!_ **

** _CITY REGULATIONS:_ **

** _#1: Students are required to live within the confines of the city for the remainder of their foreseeable future._ **

** _#2: When a murder is committed within the city, a class trial will be held. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students._ **

** _#3: If the killer (who is referred to as the “blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime._ **

** _#4: If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime._ **

** _#5: If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner of this festival experiment. They will be allowed to leave Anvil City to join Hope’s Reef to become an official Ultimate._ **

** _#6: If the innocent students continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only three student remains._ **

** _#7: "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 7:00 a.m. Caution is advised if you travel around during these times._ **

_ **#8: Students are encouraged to sleep inside the dormitories, Unless special circumstances such as hospitalization or unforeseen changes are given** _

** _#9: All acts of violence towards Monokuma, the Mayor of Anvil City, is strictly prohibited._ **

** _#10: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder._ **

** _#11: Your E-handbooks are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them._ **

** _#12: A body discovery announcement will occur when three students discover a body. (The requirement will drop to two if less than nine students remain, This will drop down again to one if less than six students remain)_ **

** _#13: Students have free rein to explore Anvil as they see fit, As long as they stay within the city borders. _ **

** _#14: If two different murders by two different murderers occur at the same time, only the one whose victim is found first will be blackened._ **

** _Additional rules may be added at the Mayor’s discretion. _ **

Rosalie: <**This really is a lot of effort for a prank…**> (Reads rule five again) So the winning “blackened” will be allowed to leave Anvil City and join Hope’s Reef as an official Ultimate…<**This is definitely the biggest lie here. After all, even ** ** _if _ ** **Hope’s Peak was some sort of murderous organisation, why would they send a ** ** _talent scout _ ** **out here if they were planning this- this “killing game”!**>

Charlotte: That can’t be right. (Puts her E-Handbook down) Why is this wicked bear doing this to us?!

Rosalie: I have no idea…do you think this could be a terrorist attack?

Calum: (Looking at his E-handbook) Take it easy…you’ve seen those big-budget prank shows, right? I hear there are a lot of whacked-out TV programs in Japan too. Hope’s Peak might have just sold out to one of them. 

Rosalie: <**But what if people ** ** _do _ ** **take this seriously? I’ve never had to do ** ** _anything _ ** **this twisted to get my talent…but would people be willing to go to such lengths just to be an Ultimate? Could someone kill, just for that chance…? I shouldn’t think about this too hard…if I do, I might not like the answer I get.**> 

_ Rosalie takes another glimpse at the rules, and realises that there’s another section to the rules. She taps it, a new window popping up. _

** _STUDENT REGULATIONS:_ **

**Here at Anvil, we like to give power to the people! Henceforth, each ultimate will get to create one additional rule of their choosing that ** ** _must _ ** **be upheld by the rest of the student body. Once created, that rule cannot be revoked, unless another student uses their rule to do so. If you’re feeling particularly sneaky, you’re allowed to enable the “anonymous” function, so no one knows which rule you made. **

**(Note: The rule you create cannot do anything that could end the killing game immediately.)**

**<No Student Rules have been added yet>**

Rosalie: Our own rules?

Charlotte: There’s so many rules to remember already…

Rosalie: Do you think we could use one of these rules to make an escape route?

Charlotte: Wouldn’t that just be conflicting with ending the "Game" ? I don’t think it’s worth trying…I wouldn’t want to waste my rule, just in case this whole thing is more serious than we think.

Rosalie: Ah, yeah…<**Still…what’s the use in not trying? Surely, we could find a loophole somewhere…**>

Charlotte: We should bring these back to the others, it’s nearly time to meet at the kitchen. Rosalie, can you go get Seiji? We can’t have him missing this meeting- it could be our one shot at escape. (She hands Rosalie Seiji’s E-Handbook) Give this to him too. 

Rosalie: On it! 

_ Charlotte walks off, Calum lugging the heavy box of E-Handbooks and the entire bowl of keys behind her. Rosalie quickly locates Seiji’s door, banging on it rapidly with her fist. _

Rosalie: Seiji! Wake up!

_ Nothing. Rosalie frowns, knocking even harder. A loud moan can be heard from inside the room, muffled slightly by the door. It sounds like whoever made it is in pure agony! _

Rosalie: Seiji! Are you alright?!

_ There’s a shuffling from behind the door as the moaning stops, and a few seconds pass before Seiji cracks open the door. Somehow, he looks even _ ** _more _ ** _ exhausted than before. _

Seiji: (Grumpy voice) You w-woke me up...do I _ sound _alright…?

Rosalie: Don’t make yourself comfortable yet. You _ knew _we had a meeting coming up, and I’m not gonna let you miss it! We need to regroup and show the others what we found!

Seiji: (Yawns, opens the door. He speaks with a heavily sarcastic tone, very unlike the nervous Seiji before) Thanks for reminding me…_mum. _

Rosalie: I’m just going to ignore that last comment. How did you manage to fall asleep in such a panicked state?

Seiji: It’s easy…if you like sleep as much as me. I never seem to get enough of it, though…(He glares at Rosalie, and steps out of his room, shutting the door behind him) 

Rosalie: Yeah, your eye bags give that away.

_ Seiji huffs, beginning to walk towards the stairwell. Rosalie follows after him, holding out his E-Handbook. _

Rosalie: Here, Charlotte found these while we were investigating. It’s your E-Handbook- it has a lot of useful information about Anvil and the students…as well as some seriously weird rules Monokuma seems to have set up. You should take a look. 

Seiji: (Rubs his eyes) Thanks…

Rosalie: Also, don’t worry…you’ll get your beauty sleep after we figure out how to handle this situation. 

_ The duo reaches the staircase. Despite how tired Seiji is, he quickly outpaces Rosalie, who is taking the stairs incredibly slowly. Seiji looks over his shoulder in confusion. _

Seiji: You okay...?

Rosalie: I’m fine. I’m just going at my own pace. Hurry up and get to the kitchen- don’t worry about me. 

_ Seiji looks at her a little sceptically, perhaps still wary about her ties to Hope’s Peak. He shrugs, and disappears down the stairs, Rosalie struggling down after him. _

  * [Cafeteria]

_ Rosalie was hoping to see some sort of serious discussion or planning when she arrived, But perhaps she had set her expectations too high for some of these people. In the central cafeteria table, a group was gathered, each holding a hand of cards. The chips on the table indicated that they were playing poker, or some other card game that involved gambling. Great. _

Clem: (Pushes all the chips in the middle of the table towards her own stack) Hell yeah, the round’s mine!

Connor: Hearing her without her British voice is really weird. 

Tokiya: (Disappointed) Weird? Losing my winning streak is what’s weird here! I’m usually hella good at poker!

Tracey: Next round, lads! (Deals out the cards)

_ Tokiya gazes at his cards and smiles wide, clearly trying to bluff the others. He has about five blue chips left, so it’s pretty clear his strategy isn’t working. _

Tokiya: Oooh! Nice! 

Connor: Call.

Clem: Call.

Tokiya: (Slamming hand on the desk) Dammit!

Rosalie: Studying hard, I see.

Clem: Heh, I don’t need any studyin’ to tell you what Bicycle Boy and Pinkie over here are thinkin’. 

Connor: Pinkie? Pfft, you could do so much better with my nickname! What about “the Lean Meme Supreme”?

Clem: Alright, alright, it ain’t my best- but like hell am I gonna call you something as dumb as _ that! _

Connor: Aw… 

Charlotte: Clem did your group do anything responsible to help with the city investigation ?

Clem: Pff duck that I’m not taking any responsibility shit, This is all just some Politerighted illusion of a contraption that madam Blus and her hopes reef platoon have concucked.

Rosalie: Still think this is just a trick huh ?

Tracey: Toys, you in for another round? 

Tokiya: Yeah, let me get my chips...(Sadly pushes all of his remaining chips into the middle)

_ At that moment, Calum drops the heavy box of E-Handbooks smack bang in the middle of the table…and straight on to Tokiya’s hand. _

Tokiya: (Screaming) _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _

Calum: Sorry dude, I wasn’t looking.

_ Tokiya snatches his hand back, whimpering. He turned to glare at Calum, before quickly realising just how _ ** _huge _ ** _ he is. _

Tokiya:…(Voice cracks in fear) Uh, no problem, man! 

_ Eventually, Holly’s group arrive back from the beach, followed soon by Abraham, Sumiko, Jeanette, and Sabiya. Last to arrive are Jou and Shikomu, who seem wrapped up in conversation, slowly becoming quieter once they sense the serious atmosphere of the meeting. _

Malachi: It’s nice to see everyone is back safe and sound…(Notices an image on the wall) Huh? What’s this? (Walks over it)

Connor: Whatcha lookin’ at?

Malachi: Did anyone notice this here before?

Tokiya: Nope…(Snickers under his breath)

Rosalie: <**Oh no...**> Malachi, you might not want to read that-!

Malachi: (Doesn’t seem to hear Rosalie) Hang on, this says something about... 

_ The words written on the image seem to get smaller and smaller, almost like an eye test. Malachi squints, and moves closer to read them, reaching out to put a hand on the image- _

** _WHAM!_ **

_ Upon touching the image, an airbag pops out from behind it, pushing Malachi back. He crashes into the table, almost knocking it and the box of E-Handbooks over. Tokiya, Clem, Tracey, and Connor burst into laughter. _

Rosalie: I almost forgot this place was wired with booby traps.

Connor: I had to improvise a little with the kitchen and cafeteria, but I think I did a pretty good job! I didn’t set up _ all _the traps I have in mind, though…gotta save some of those for later! 

Charlotte: Connor, there was a rule about not harming others with your pranks!

Malachi: (Standing back up) I’m not hurt at all, Charlotte, it’s alright. I kinda deserved that for falling for such an obvious trap. 

Clem: See, the Lamer Chauffeur is cool with it, Miss Panic Attack- I suggest you cease yourself a little Charlotte, your cranium might explode from all that stress.

Malachi: (Kind of hurt) Lamer…?

Holly: Alright, enough fooling around! We’re here to talk about escape plans, Plus whatever we may have found in our investigations. So, to ensure that we don’t start talking back and getting off track, I’ll be taking leadership and directing our little group through this ordeal we’re all stuck in. 

Charlotte: I don’t think we need a leader, to be honest. We’re all mindful, co-operative people, and I’m sure we’ll take turns discussing what we found without much guidance. 

Holly: A pack without its alpha is one without direction, and the same rule applies to humans too! Clear instructions given by someone with full respect from their peers is vital to keeping people on track and organising them into the best team they can be. Since I have the most experience dealing with leadership, both in my time as a wrestler _ and _my current profession, I’ll be our leader. 

Charlotte: I appreciate your willingness to step up and accept that responsibility, but it’s still best if we handle this all together. I can help organise things if I must, Holly- I have plenty of experience with managing…it’s my talent, after all! 

Malachi: Yep, I can help too! I can contribute my…uh…(He struggles to think of something positive about himself)...caring thoughtfulness? 

Holly: I’m going to stop you right there, Charlotte. You can’t expect the group to listen and rely on someone who only got their talent because they happened to be richer than most of us. Your connections to these high-class theatres may have been useful for your talent, but they aren’t going to be useful now. And Malachi…don’t get me started. Didn’t you just get your talents because you happened to inherit your parents’ company? We can’t put our faith and potentially even our _ lives _ in the hands of someone who’s never dealt with a _ real _challenge.

Malachi:...

Charlotte:...I didn’t buy my way into my talent! And my family isn’t _ that _rich…my parents have eight daughters and one son to take care of, after all! 

Tokiya: Seven sisters…? Dang, are any of them hot? 

Rosalie: Quit with the jokes Tokiya and second Holly those comments were really uncalled for.

Sumiko: (Mutters) Can you people stop acting like we’re all mindless sheep that need a leader, and just start the meeting? ‘Cause if not, I’m heading off. 

Rosalie: Right, let’s not talk about leadership for a second...Sabiya did you find anything ?

Sabiya: Please don’t involve me in this conversation…All I did was go look at the beach where the others were.

Eli: If you saw us, how come you never joined our group ?

Sabiya: I didn’t want to talk to you all, so I kept my distance.

Rosalie: What about you, Jeanette?

Jeanette: I double-checked the bridge to see if there was anyway to cross it. I even went down and looked at the water underneath, but Eli was right. The current is too harsh to swim across it safely.

Abraham: Before you ask- yes, I know you were going to ask me next, did you forget my talent? Anyway, I went down to check out the bus stop and…they were all gone. 

Zayla: What do you mean, _ gone? _

Abraham: All the buses must have vanished while we were gathered in the hotel, because there weren’t any left. Probably drove off before the bridge started raising. 

Rosalie: How ?

Abraham: I dunno…maybe the bear drove them?

Eli: All at once?

Jeanette: It’s impossible…unless someone else did that for him?

Rosalie: But there’s no one else is here in Anvil…<**Unless there’s some sort of hidden area full of staff we don’t know about…but even then, they’d be working for the bear. That’s kind of scary to think about, That would mean not just Monokuma but this could be the events of a organisation...what would they gain from making us kill each other ?**> 

Tokiya: That’s uh…kind of funny! I mean, it’s sorta like some horror movie prank, right? Like, we’re gonna all chum around here, get a little rowdy, uh, and then some weird slasher guy’s gonna jump out and scare us! (Squeaks) A-And then, we’re gonna get to go home! Right? That’s gotta be what’s gonna happen! 

Abraham:...Are you alright?

Tokiya: Uh, y-yeah! I’m good, homeslice! (He fidgets nervously) 

Komu: I watched Jou disarm the hunting traps inside the hedge garden! He told me a lot of interesting stuff I never knew about hunting.

Jou: Then we moved to the stadium to get this. (Places down a map) The stadium had a huge map of the city hanging up...I figured it’d be good to have. The first step of getting comfortable in any environment is to familiarise yourself with it…especially when it’s a life-or-death situation like this one. 

Komu: It’s got the hotel, beach, stadium, courtyard, gardens, bus stop, arcade, and bridge marked down, but the rest of the areas are all blacked out.

Holly: See anything that looks like an escape route? 

Eli: The bridge looks like our only way out, at least judging by the map, but it’s been closed off from us…if swimming isn’t an option, perhaps we could build a boat ?

Tracey: Could we make a boat out of Clem’s limousine ?

Clem: As _ if _I’d dare disfrackle my nanny’s limo and convert it into some sort of Polifukomortus raft!

Tokiya: Fo’ shizzle, that sounds epic! I’d love to drive in a funkalicious water car! 

Malachi: Fo’ shizzle?

Rosalie: _ Funkalicious? _

Holly: (Pinches the bridge of their nose and sighs) Sumiko, did you find anything?

_ Sumiko shrugs. She doesn’t look very invested in the conversation. _

Eli: Holly, Malachi, and I checked the beach…besides finding a few blue bottles washed up on the shore, we didn’t discover much. There’s no sign of any rescue boats or islands from afar.

Calum: Well, I found out we have a laundry room…which does pretty much exactly what you’d expect it does. 

Connor: Wow, shocker.

Rosalie: The storage room we found has a ton of equipment and supplies! I’d recommend you all check it out in your spare time- you might find something useful!

Holly: Quit jumping in! See what I mean about direct leadership? (Looks at Tracey) Please tell me your group didn’t just fuck around the whole time.

Tracey: Relax, my giant buddy! We decided to investigate the arcade, and we _ definitely _found some cool stuff.

Charlotte: What did you find?

Tokiya: Only that this city has the wickedest arcade setup _ ever! _ They even have the newest edition of Dungeons and Despair- by newest, I mean the one that came out in 1996. It’s straight up _ radical, _dawgs! You don’t usually find places that still use arcade cabinets…too many joints are ready to leave those magical boxes in the past. You guys should try to get past Level 69 with me…especially you chicks, if you catch my drift. (Winks) 

Eli: Wait, they have Dungeons and Despair here? Cool! 

Tracey: There’s also a casino spot and a bowling alley, all wrapped into one building! We mainly just played poker and games for the past thirty minutes, before we decided to haul ass over here and wait for the rest of you guys…but isn’t it so cool that there’s entertainment like that? We discovered a brand-new place, bursting to the brim with cool shit! I think we did our job pretty damn well. 

Connor: After that, I got Clem, Tokiya, and Tracey to each try out that little message on the wall trick. It was ah-_ mazing! _They fell for it every time! 

Tokiya: Yeah, that was wicked! I smacked my head pretty damn hard against the table, though…(He winces and touches the back of his head) I’m not bleeding, am I?

Tracey: You’re all good, dude.

Malachi: Glad to know I wasn’t the only one who got tricked by that...

Clem: You sure weren’t! Sleep with one eye open for now on for making a Clown out of me Sir Perigan !

Connor: Hehehe…! (It looks like Connor has already found his E-Handbook, and he holds it up in the air) So, what are these? I found one with my name on it.

Charlotte: They’re apparently called “E-Handbooks”. We found them in the dormitory, right next to the keys to our bedrooms. 

_ Calum places down the bowl of keys next to the box of E-Handbooks. Tokiya narrowly manages to move his hand away in time. _

Tokiya: (Holding hand close) Please tell me were not sharing rooms

Sumiko: (Leers at Tokiya) If we are, I’m sleeping outside. 

Seiji:...We all have our own r-rooms…each has one bed, a couch, some shelves, a bathroom with a shower, a desk, and a wardrobe full of…the same outfits we’re all wearing now.

Holly: Same outfits, huh...Wait, do I get extra Greywolf masks?

Charlotte: Are you going to be wearing that thing 24/7?

Holly: Yes! It never comes off…**_ever_ ** _ ! _

Connor: Ow the edge

_ Everyone else moves in to collect their E-Handbooks and room keys. _

Rosalie: Moving on, the handbook has a section filled with the rules Monokuma is trying to enforce his rules while we’re staying here. It states that the consequence for breaking them is execution…so you should probably brush up on them, just to be safe. 

Malachi: Can a bear that small even hurt us?

Jou: A bear’s a bear, no matter how small. I wouldn’t take its threats lightly, nor do I think we should assume that this whole situation is just a joke. We should treat it- and each other- with caution.

Clem: Pfft- you’re still taking this seriously?

Rosalie: Right now, we have to. If this is just a joke, it won’t hurt to follow the rules. But if this isn’t…well, I don’t even want to think about that, The next page of the rules is quite odd too- it says that each of us can add a custom rule of our own. 

Abraham: We get to create rules? 

Connor: (Scrolls to the custom rule section) It can be anything, huh? As long as it doesn’t mess with the game… 

Sumiko: Don’t. We should keep things simple…too many rules are just irritating, and we’ll end up over-regulating ourselves. 

Holly: Hold on…if these custom rules are enforced by the bear himself, then we just gotta find a loophole and find out how to destroy it !

Malachi: Or even make it super hard for us to kill in the first place…it’d be hard to find a way to do that without breaking the guidelines, but it shouldn’t be _ impossible- _

_ A beep goes off from everybody’s E-Handbooks, startling a few of them. Rosalie checks hers, noting a new rule has popped up. _

**(CUSTOM RULE ADDED: No making anime references. Failure to do so will force you to give Connor a validating comment - Submitted by Connor Perigan)**

Calum: What the fuck, I love anime!

Clem: (Snorts) I can’t believe that actually worked.

Sabiya: Did you just waste your one chance to be useful on a _ joke?! _

Connor: I sure did, Sabi-Tabi ! Now that bear is gonna have a _ miserable _time while it continues to prank us. Nobody can resist a good reference! (Pokes Sabiya) Oooh, you should do an art related joke with your rule! Keep the humour rolling! 

Sabiya: I think I’m done with this meeting. Goodnight. 

_ Sabiya shoves her E-Handbook and key into her pocket, standing up and preparing to leave. _

Komu: Yeah, me too. I’m feeling exhausted…it’s nearly ten, and this stupid hoax is still going on? This sucks… 

_ Komu joins Sabiya, the two of them leaving up the staircase together. _

Abraham: (Sighs) So there really is no festival on tonight, huh?

Zayla: You can gloat about your talent and its superiority another day.

Tokiya: Maybe they just pushed it back to tomorrow? Y’know, as a further trick? Like…tomorrow, we’re gonna wake up, and all the festival is gonna be set up, and it’ll be a total “gotcha!” moment! 

Seiji: (Pokes around his E-Handbook screen, frowning)...

Jeanette: Yep, this is just devolving into stupidity. I’m outta here. 

_ Jeanette stands up, and leaves the same way Sabiya and Komu did. _

Charlotte: Seiji, _ please _tell me you’re not going to post another shitpost rule.

Clem: Step back, everyone! Miss Panic Attack just said the S-word! 

_ Another beep goes off, and everyone’s E-Handbooks flash with a new rule. _

**(CUSTOM RULE ADDED: You are allowed to sleep anywhere you want, no longer just limited to the dormitory rooms. - Submitted by Seiji Matsuzaki )**

Eli: Why that rule?

Seiji: (Yawns)...I just think it’ll be useful.

Charlotte: Everyone, you should think long and hard about your custom rule. We have the power to take things into our hands…we shouldn’t waste that! 

Calum: Can I unban anime?

Charlotte: No.

Calum: I see how it is....Aight Imma head out then-peace out, everyone. 

_ Calum leaves. _

Malachi: So we could find a way to limit the chances of someone killing if we implement our own rules…hm. This is a lot of pressure. 

Holly: Exactly...and I have the perfect rule in mind. (Types on their E-Handbook)

_ Another beep goes off. _

**(CUSTOM RULE ADDED: No one is allowed to be outside their bedrooms during night-time hours. - Submitted by Holly Greywolf)**

Sumiko:...Are you fucking kidding me? You’re just gonna control us like that?

Holly: Trust me, If we’re all confined to our rooms, it should be impossible for anyone to take advantage of the dark and murder someone. 

_ Yet ANOTHER beep goes off. _

**(CUSTOM RULE ADDED: Surveillance cameras are no longer allowed inside a student’s dormitory room. - Submitted by Tracey Harimoto)**

Tracey: ‘Cause it’d be, like, _ super _fucking creepy if they had those in our shower room, Can't have my body being recorded in there and ending up in the magazines. 

Charlotte: Good point. I’ll think of what to do with my rule soon, but I think it’s important that we continue to regroup like this at some point every day.

Holly: Make it breakfast.

Charlotte: Alright..I’ll try and let everyone else know. 

Eli: If that’s all, I suppose this meeting is-

_ Another beep cuts Elijah off. Everyone looks down at their E-Handbook in confusion. _

**(CUSTOM RULE ADDED: Holly Greywolf’s rule has been nullified. - Submitted by an Anonymous Student)**

Holly: Hey!

_ By this point, Sumiko, Tokiya, Tracey, Clem, and Connor have all left. The remaining students glance around each other, trying to figure out who could have possibly sent that message. Was it one of the students who had left? Or did somebody manage to add it while nobody was looking? _

** _ DING DING BING BONG _ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) This is the announcement you will hear every night from now on to let you know that Nighttime is now begun......and it’s upon you right now...So make the proper precautions if you plan to stay up. Otherwise goodnight !!!

Rosalie: (Yawns) It’s getting late...my head feels like it’s swirling. Can we continue this tomorrow? 

Charlotte: Alright then…everyone, meet up here again at 6:30 AM tomorrow for breakfast. We can continue the meeting then. 

_ After that, the rest of the students decide to call it a night. It seems like they have to stay in the city whether they like it or not…but the police and the REAL Hope’s Peak Officials couldn’t have just forgotten about them…could they? The headmaster must surely have realised that his talent scout had gone missing, at least. Nobody can just drop off the radar these days… _

_ Rosalie heads up to the dormitory floor, watching the others file into their rooms. She catches Zayla’s eye, and a pit of guilt starts to eat up her stomach. She should probably go apologise... _

Rosalie: Hey, Zayla… 

Zayla: (By her door) What is it? (Mutters) Need to tell me more about your distaste for magic ?

Rosalie: I want to apologise about earlier...It was rude of me to dismiss your talent as just make believe, I’m sure you worked really hard on it.

Zayla: Well, I certainly didn't chant some random words and magically grant myself psychic powers…to be told I have no talent, or that I’m just wasting my time, isn’t anything new. Most people tend to think that about us psychics. I can only assume that you have some particular reason for your distaste, though? If not, you would have just called me a faker or a fraud…not insulted the idea of magic entirely. 

Rosalie: Uh, yeah...I do, but I don’t really want to talk about that...sorry. 

Zayla:...That’s fine. Some secrets are best kept, not told. 

Rosalie: You mentioned you’re a clairvoyant, right? 

Zayla: I channel my gift into this. (Pulls out the crystal ball from her pocket) Born from the pillars of my bloodline, It’s allowed me to peer into the far future of my clients...if it doesn’t show anything, then they’ve done something drastic to change their future, and even the far reaches of psychic power cannot predict what must come next. 

_ Abraham notices Zayla and Rosalie talking, and casually walks up to them. _

Abraham: Having a late night chat, ladies? (To Zayla) Are you showing Rosalie the “Eye of Pandora”?

Rosalie: The what?

Abraham: The crystal ball our grandmother gave Zayla. She used to tell me stories through the ball when we were children.

Rosalie: Aww...So you two used to travel across the world with your family, right?

Zayla:...You told her about that ?

Abraham: Can’t forget our humble beginnings, dear sister.

Zayla: Or the fact that you were always our parents’ favourite, not to mention the star of the show. Of course you’d hold those memories in high regard...

Abraham: Heh, well, you gotta admit it was one _ hell _of a show! I did stage work as a mind reader, really amping up the dramatics…your fortune telling was always best kept on the sidelines. 

Zayla: Enough with the trip down memory lane…I think you’ve said enough. 

_ Zayla seems annoyed, and disappears into her room, once again slamming the door behind her. _

Rosalie: How long has Zayla been gone from your travelling show?

Abraham: Eh…about two years or so.

Rosalie: Two _ years? _

Abraham: Yeah…I guess she wanted to have the spotlight for a change. That’s probably why she applied here.

Rosalie: <**Just the spotlight…? I don’t know if I’d abandon my entire family just for that**...>

Abraham: It’s a bit weird saying this, but I’m glad we’re both here…even if the situation is a little unnerving. It’s been lonely without her.

Rosalie: Do the two of you have any family troubles? <**God, I know way too much about ** ** _those._ ** _ > _

Abraham: It’s not that bad...maybe awkward, sure, but I’m positive my parents would love to see her again…Anyway, we should be getting a good sleep to prepare for the meeting tomorrow. G’night, Rosalie. 

_ Abraham waves Rosalie off, before heading into his room. Rosalie looks around the hallway, Seeing if anyone else is still awake. She’s pretty tired, but it’s important to get to know these people… especially if everything Monokuma said was true, and they’re all going to be spending their entire lives together. _

_ Elijah is leaning against the back wall of the hallway, looking through his E-Handbook and frowning to himself. Rosalie walks over to him, curious. _

Rosalie: You’re still up? 

Eli: I wanted to make sure everyone got to their rooms safely before I decide to hit the hay. 

Rosalie: Well, isn’t that noble of you…did you count everyone, so you didn’t “miss” any students?

Eli: Whoops- I guess I did “miss” a few, there. Kind of embarrassing for me…but a few of the students were already in their rooms when I got here. I didn’t get to see them. 

Rosalie: Are you thinking about the custom rule? I noticed you were staring at your E-Handbook there… 

Eli: Yeah…I’m not sure yet what rule I wanna make. I don’t wanna treat this like a joke and make a silly rule like Connor…but I also don’t want to treat it like the life-or-death game Jou is making it out to be. With there being no festival on tonight though, I’m getting pretty worried…I think Monokuma is confident in his death trap, prank or not. 

Rosalie: Me too…there’s something pretty terrifying about him. I just _ refuse _ to believe he’s a part of Hope’s Peak, though- if he was, why would they send their own _ talent scout _into this weird “killing game”? 

Eli: They stole your phone, right? That means you’re just as targeted as the rest of us. If everything Monokuma is saying is true, then Hope’s Peak might want to test one of their graduates against the potential new students…I really hope that isn’t the case, though. I believe in Hope’s Peak. 

Rosalie: And yet, some of the students here seem to think that I’m _ in _on the hoax… (Sighs) I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be unloading all of this onto you. 

Eli: It’s fine. I understand your frustrations, and I believe in your innocence. We’ll work this out, Rosalie. 

Rosalie: Thanks…I just don’t know why this is happening or what we’re going to do. Charlotte mentioned she’s going to hold another meeting in the morning…I hope I’ve thought of something by then. 

Eli: Then here's hoping that meeting will be our last, and we’ll be able to leave this city tomorrow! 

Rosalie: We can only hope. (Yawns, and looks towards dorm room) Well, I’ll catch you tomorrow...we should both get some sleep if we want to be refreshed for the new day. 

Eli: Sure…I promise I won’t “miss” out on that!

_ Rosalie chuckles, before heading into the dorm room and closing the door behind her. She looks down at her E-Handbook, a thousand possibilities rushing through her head. _

Rosalie: <**The power to create any rule…and all of it lies on my shoulders. I need to find a way to get out of here…to ensure the safety of all the students of Anvil. We need to escape…we need to survive…and perhaps most importantly…I need to get some answers from Hope’s Peak.**>

_ **TO BE CONTINUED! ** _


	4. Chapter I: Sharing the Burden of My Failure Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Tracey, Holly, Zayla and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Seiji is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumonn  
Clementine is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
\- For assisting me with Re-wording this chapter

  * [Hope’s Reef Garden]

_ The scene before us is one from almost a year ago…the graduation ceremony of the first class of Hope’s Reef. The year has finally finished, and the students- along with their parents and teachers- are celebrating their success. The sprawling gardens of the campus has been decked out in decorations, lights, and extra furniture for the attendees to relax in. The smell of fresh food wafts over from a nearby barbecue, in true Australian fashion. By all standards, Hope’s Peak’s new sister school has been a complete success, and the administrators have already huddled together in a group to discuss the program’s future. The burning spark of hope has been nurtured by this school, and has finally turned into a roaring inferno. _

_ Rosalie is standing by the garden pond, dressed in a white blazer and a matching skirt, the uniform of Hope’s Reef. Instead of her usual headband, A graduation cap is nestled among her hair. A small badge glimmering from the front of her uniform proclaims her as this year’s valedictorian. She fiddles with her camera, trying to snap a good picture of the shifting koi fish in the garden’s pond. _

Rosalie: (Finishes taking a photo of them) There we go…this is going straight on my blog. 

_ Around the garden, Rosalie’s classmates stand… but all of them are strangely unidentifiable. Instead of appearing like she does, crisp and detailed, they are instead represented by vaguely human-shaped blobs of swirling grey smoke. The only remaining indications of their individuality are their accessories, which are sharply rendered in contrast to their amorphous appearances. _

_ One approaches Rosalie, their “hair” spiked and at sharp angles, the only edge of their being that retains their solidity. They poke Rosalie on the shoulder, their other hand holding a platter of prawns and calamari. _

???: There you are, Rose! You’re missing out on the barbecue! The professor hired the best chefs in the country for us! (They take a bite of the food, the prawn disappearing into the void where their face should be) Great job on the closing speech, by the way. 

Rosalie: Thank you… (Smiles) I’ll grab some food later…if you haven’t eaten it all already. You didn’t waste any time before grabbing that platter, did you? 

Spikey Haired Figure: I can’t help it! (Mouth full) It’sh sho ghood! 

???: (Grey figure with a scarf) It was an alright speech. (Scowls) While losing the valedictorian spot to you by just two points is absolutely _ contemptible, _ I’m at least glad that _ you _of all people got the spot…instead of any of these other idiots.

Rosalie: Coming from you, that means a lot.

_ It seems a small crowd has started to gather around Rosalie…all of her classmates seem to be quite fond of her. _

???: (Grey figure with an eyepatch) Ha! Are you really still butthurt that Rosalie beat you in the final exam? Grow up, dude! (Playfully punches the scarf-wearing figure on the shoulder) God, this was a fucking awesome year.

Scarf Figure: (Flinches) Don’t you touch me! I don’t want to get infected by your stupidity. (Quickly steps away from the eyepatch figure) 

???: (Grey figure with a flower on their head) I am going to miss this school… (Sighs, but then brightens up) But I’m glad all the same that I had an opportunity to experience it at all. It was great to leave home and try something out here in the city! 

Rosalie: Hold on, we need to get a group picture together! I’ll print out a copy for each of us before we leave, so we can all look back and remember this moment and the memories we’ve shared together.

Spiky Figure: There’s no need for that, Rosalie- we still have each other’s contacts. We can just make a group chat! 

Flower Figure: What’s a “group chat”?

Spiky Figure:...Or maybe not. 

Rosalie: (Gets out her camera) Everyone, huddle round! I’ll take the picture on three! 

_ One figure scoffs at Rosalie. The strange mist that makes up their form isn’t the same light grey as everyone else’s…instead, it’s almost black. Sort of like rolling clouds coming in before a thunderstorm. This could be significant…but it’s probably just because they’re edgy. _

Dark Grey Figure: What if I don’t like photos, and you’re just using this as an opportunity to abuse your valedictorian authority and force me to partake in this feeble, useless attempt to create a lasting memory? Hm? Is that the case, Rosalie?

Rosalie: (Rolls eyes) Sure, whatever…just get in here! 

_ The figure grumbles something under its breath, but joins the crowd around Rosalie. _

Rosalie: (Smiles) Alright, everyone… (She holds up her camera) 1… 2… 3… everyone say “cheese”! 

_ The bright flash of Rosalie’s camera commemorates the end of a fantastic year… and also the end of this memory. This dream of a happier time, a time where Rosalie could forget about all her worries, fades as the flash dies out…now lost to the winds of the past. _

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

_ Rosalie rolls over in her bed, the remnants of her dream already fading away. Sunlight streams in through a gap in the curtains, casting a strip of harsh light against the shadowy interior. Rosalie checks the alarm clock on the desk next to her, the illuminated red numbers reading “6:59”...but that doesn’t last very long. _

** _DING DONG BING BONG!_ **

_ A loud chime echoes through the air, followed by the static crackle of the intercom turning on. _  
  
Monokuma: (Intercom) Rise and shine, kiddos! It’s a brand new day, so get out there and seize it! This city is your oyster, after all! It’s officially 7:00 AM, so get up and do something interesting! Maybe a little murder? Just a suggestion! 

_ After that… “delightful” wake-up call, Rosalie’s E-Handbook emits the same beeping noises she’s grown familiar with. Concerned, she grabs it from her bedside table, nearly knocking over her alarm clock in the process. _

Rosalie: Something new, huh? <**I hope this isn’t another joke rule like Connor’s…**> 

**(Custom Rule added: Everyone is required to be present during the breakfast attendance with the latest time to arrive at the cafe being 7:30 am - Submitted by Charlotte Sanders)**

Rosalie: <**Oh, thank god. It’s reasonable. But I guess there’s no point in trying to sleep in then…**>

_ Rosalie sighs, and stands up from her bed. She quickly gets changed, only a little bit weirded out by the identical copies of her favourite outfit tucked away in her room’s wardrobe, and then heads out into the dormitory floor. _

  * [Dormitory Floor]

_ Despite meeting in half an hour, it seems like most people are still trying to get at least a few more minutes of sleep. The hallway outside is pretty much abandoned…which makes sense. Nobody would actually be chipper about this whole situation, considering they’ve been held here against their will. It seems like the only other person awake- at least as far as Rosalie can tell- is Komu. He’s standing by the entrance to the storage room, his arms wrapped around a large box full of what appears to be cooking supplies. _

Komu: Morning, Rose! 

Rosalie: Hey, Komu. You seem like you’re in a good mood…how come? 

Komu: Ah, yeah, I guess so! I just figure that if we’re really trapped here, we ought to be making the best of our stay! I mean, we _ are _in a luxury hotel. I’ve been working with a few others to set up the cafeteria and start serving breakfast- we might not have a professional kitchen staff here, but we’re making do! Pancakes aren’t the most difficult food to make, anyway. Elijah and Clem are on shift right now, if you want to swing by and say good morning.

Rosalie: That’s…good, I guess. <**At least someone’s staying optimistic.**> 

Komu: I mean, I definitely had a bit of a cry earlier today…but I managed to get out my bad vibes on my morning jog! (Grins) I haven’t had the chance to have a good run like that in ages! It was pretty exhilarating. 

Rosalie:...How the hell did you find the time to run around the city _ and _set up the kitchen? 

Komu: I’m an early riser. I’ve been up since 5:30! 

Rosalie: The nighttime hours?  
  
Komu: Yep! Good thing Holly’s rule got nullified, or else I’d just be a bundle of nerves stewing alone in my room right now. Nothing clears your mind and wakes you up like a good jog around the city! Unfortunately, I still couldn’t find a way out…we really are locked up tight here. 

Rosalie: You never really struck me as the marathon type…I’m glad you found a way to cope with the situation, though.  
  
Komu: Eh, I’m used to dealing with stress like this. Try living in a household with “no fun allowed” parents. The first chance I get to do something active- whether it be chores, cooking, or anything else that’ll stop me staying idle- I’ll do it. (Winces) Don’t get me wrong though, I’m not completely over the whole being trapped thing. Despite this being a luxury hotel, the beds are totally one star! Was I the only one who had trouble getting to sleep on those? They felt like stone slabs! 

Rosalie: Of course I had trouble getting to sleep…though that’s probably more because of the whole _ murder _situation than the beds. 

Komu: Ah, right…guess my bed problem is kinda a first world problem right now, isn’t it? I’m sure my head will adjust to the pillows eventually…

_ Komu heads towards the stairs, Rosalie following close behind. She actually manages to keep pace this time- Komu is moving pretty slowly, as to not drop anything in the giant box he’s carrying. _  
  
Rosalie: So, who else is up? You mentioned Clem and Eli are cooking? 

Komu: Yep! Charlotte and Holly are downstairs setting up the meeting for today, and Tracey is back in the storage room. I think she’s trying to hoard all the magazines and CDs here. When I was in there to find the supplies I needed, she kept telling me about her huge collection of those she had back home. It kinda made me wonder if maybe I should start collecting more nail polish…if a successful TV star like Tracey gets to have a huge collection of things relating to her talent, I think I should too! 

Rosalie: Don’t get too ahead with your future plans…right now we just need to focus on getting out of here alive.

Komu:…(Pouts) You’re kinda a bummer, you know that?

_ Rosalie doesn’t have anything to say to that, and instead just continues to follow behind Komu in silence. _

_ Rosalie: <_**I’m not a wet blanket**...a**m I ?**_> _

  * [Cafeteria]

_ The pair soon arrive in the cafeteria, and Rosalie quickly scopes it out. It seems like she’s still missing half of the group, with only ten minutes left until the meeting…she really hopes that nobody decided to sleep in today. She doesn’t want to know what happens to the rulebreakers, but she can guess that whatever it is, it isn’t good. _

_ Charlotte and Holly are oddly sitting next to each other, but neither seems pretty pleased with that particular arrangement. From what Rosalie can pick up on, they seem to be engaged in a pretty one sided conversation- namely, Charlotte reprimanding Holly for their snide remarks towards her and Malachi last night. Jou is already sitting down, tapping his fingers on the table and glancing periodically towards the kitchen. He must be waiting for breakfa- WAIT, IS THAT A KNIFE?! _

Jou: (Playing with his hunter's knife) Morning Rose, Komu! I take it you both slept well? 

Komu: (Yawning) Nah, the pillows in my room felt like bags of rocks…way too hard to get to sleep when you have to keep re-adjusting them every two seconds! 

Rosalie: Jou, that’s- that’s _ not _a breakfast knife! What are you doing with it?! 

Jou: A knife is a knife, Rosalie. They can be multipurpose. Apparently there weren’t enough butter knives for everyone, so I just decided to improvise a little. Believe me, I wouldn’t be wasting a good hunting knife if it wasn’t necessary. 

Komu: Oh! If you need more knives, I have a bunch here, Jou.

_ Komu places down the box of silverware right in front of Jou. Jou eyes it warily, and elects not to take one. _

Jou: I’d prefer to keep my own knife. For safety reasons.

Rosalie: <**That’s a pretty suspicious excuse.**> You’ll want to put that away before Holly or Charlotte sees it- I don’t think they’re gonna be a fan of you keeping it out in the open like that. 

Jou: Trust me, Rose. I only intend to eat with this knife. Concealing my weapons would be more deceptive than announcing it, no? Be lucky I’ve chosen to reveal what I could have so easily hidden.

Rosalie: <**Well, ** ** _that’s _ ** **not terrifying at all.**> 

Komu: Wait, is that the same knife you were telling me about last night? The one you used to catch and gut that huge boar?! 

Jou: (Proudly) The very same. I’m surprised you remembered that. 

Komu: I’m have the habit of keeping notes of the people I talk to. It’s just rude to forget someone’s story! Besides, it’s really interesting- I never knew one tiny knife could take down something that _ ferocious! _

Jou: Well, if you’re that interested…I have a few more stories about that trip. Would you mind lending an ear?

Komu: Might as well! It’s a pretty fun way to kill time. (Sits down) 

_ Jou immediately launches into a tale of how he struck down a hippopotamus with only a tree branch and his wits, gruesome details and all. Rosalie pulls a face, but Komu seems enraptured. _

Rosalie: <**How can he be alright with listening to this stuff?!**> 

_ Rosalie tries to tune out Jou’s tale, playing with some spare silverware on the table. Soon enough, most of the class has filtered in, barring those still working in the kitchen…and Seiji. Besides those three, Malachi is the last to arrive, and glances around anxiously. _

Malachi: Am I late...?  
  
Charlotte: You’re just in time- and by the smell of things, Clem and Eli are almost done with breakfast. They’ve prepared a traditional breakfast for us- pancakes, eggs, bacon- a lot of protein to help keep our energy levels up! (Looks around the room) I take it you all saw the new rule I set? 

Jeanette: Yeah…(sighs) I don’t really like being dragged out of my bed so early, but I can agree with the general idea of it. We gotta make sure everyone’s on the same page and all that shit. 

Holly: (Nods) I agree, communication is a _ vital _ tool to help our pack survive. But with that being said…who uploaded the second rule?  
  
Rosalie: Second rule?

Charlotte: Someone added another rule before the end of last night.

_ Charlotte pulls out her E-Handbook, which is currently displaying the list of rules. Those closest to Charlotte crane their heads to see the new rule, whilst the others pull out their own E-Handbooks to check. _

**(****Custom Rule Added: For the remainder of our stay at Anvil City, Monokuma must provide medication to anyone considered “ill”. The medication must be confidentially dropped off in the ill student’s room. - Submitted by an Anonymous Student** **) **

Tokiya: (Whistles) Wow…you dudes are really getting hella creative with all this rule shit. This one might actually be kinda useful…if this whole thing wasn’t a damn hoax in the first flippin’ place. 

Malachi: Is someone here sick? 

Charlotte: I think there’s a reason for that “confidential” amendment to the rule…whoever requested it, they obviously don’t want us knowing. I understand it’s well within their right to keep it a secret…but secrets can be pretty dangerous in this scenario. We’re meant to be fostering trust, after all.

Calum: Eh, who cares? Someone probably just has an ass rash or somethin’ and doesn’t wanna tell us. There’s no point pushin’ the matter. 

Holly: Speaking of the custom rules…(glares) who nullified my rule last night? 

Sumiko: That was me, obviously. Though I’m pretty sure if I didn’t do it, _ someone _would have- there’s no use trying to baby us with such a stupid rule! 

Holly: What exactly is so _ stupid _about preventing murder?!

Sumiko: (Rolling eyes) Forcing us to stay locked up in our rooms is gonna turn us all stir-crazy… especially if another strict “uwu I’m oh-so-perfect” dumbass like you or Charlotte are gonna keep shoving more and more restrictions on us. The more you make us feel trapped, the more _ someone _is gonna want to escape. 

Holly:…What the hell is an “oo-woo”?

Connor: It’s a hip piece of slang, Holly! All the cool kids are saying it now- get with the times! (Stage whispers) Or else you’re gonna end up as outdated as Tokiya!

Tokiya: Hey dude, I heard that! That is _ totally _not radical. 

Connor: I rest my case.

Jou: There’s a bit of irony to the rule system, isn’t there? It seems like the perfect tool to thwart Monokuma’s plans…but all this arguing about it might actually start the game, one way or another. 

Charlotte: Don’t call this a game, Jou- our lives could be on the line. 

Rosalie: Look…like it or not, it’s a good plan to start taking these rules seriously. We might not agree on all of them, but using them for safety purposes shouldn’t be discouraged. We should be prepared for any possibility- hoax or no. 

Jeanette: I gotta admit, the medication rule was pretty smart. We shouldn’t have people dying on us just ‘cause they can’t take their meds. I’m pretty sure this place doesn’t have free healthcare. 

Sumiko: More like no healthcare at all, _ period. _

_ Silence descends on the group, as they ponder the weight of the rule system. Rosalie’s words ring true, but so does Jou’s warning- this is the most power they’ve been given so far, and they have to wield it responsibly. _

Abraham: Hmm…(Turns to Jou) Hey, Jou? 

Jou: Yes, Abraham?

Abraham: You seem pretty concerned with stopping the Killing Game from starting… so I gotta ask, if that’s the case, why do you carry a huge knife around everywhere? 

_ Holly jumps to their feet, finally noticing Jou’s knife. Jou goes to slip it under the table, but Holly’s reflexes are sharp, and they slam their hand over his. _

Holly: You have a _ knife?! _ That’s- that’s _ contraband! _

Jou:…(Pries Holly’s hand off of his) Easy, As I told Rosalie earlier, it’s for safety reasons. _ I _ don’t want to start the Killing Game, but I want to be safe incase the rest of you go ahead with it. 

Holly: (Glares)…How many animals have you killed with that knife? 

Jou: It shouldn’t concern you. The circle of life is natural- if I hadn’t hunted them, some other predator would have. It’s the rule of beasts…that doesn’t mean I want to start murdering everyone I see.

_ Holly stands up, walking over to Jou and pulling him out of his seat by the front of his shirt. _

Holly: But you see us just like animals, don’t you? You think we’re all prey, and you’re the sole predator with the guts to survive. (Narrows eyes) You should be wary, Jou. The Greywolf never backs down from a fight. 

Tracey: Yo, uh, can I get a waffle?

Jou: I’m not used to being trapped, Holly. You shouldn’t test me…but I still won’t resort to violence unless absolutely necessary. 

Tracey: Can I _ please _get a waffle?

Holly: Just put that damn knife away before I _ take it. _

Malachi: Holly, let’s just take a step back. 

Holly: (Glares at Malachi) You just want me to drop it? Let him wield a visible weapon at the table? You clearly don’t know how to handle this, Malachi, so why don’t you just _ shut up _and leave it to me. 

Malachi:…(Defeated) Alright. 

Charlotte: Remember, this is a group effort, Holly… take it easy. 

Holly: Oh, so y-

_ A voice from inside the kitchen cuts off Holly mid-threat, and they drop Jou in surprise. _

Clem: Early rising Substances is ready! 

_ It’s like a switch has been pulled inside of Holly. All of a sudden, they’re smiling excitedly and fist-bumping. What the…? _

Holly: Hell yeah, food! 

Charlotte: (Sighs in relief) Thank god… 

_ Clem and Elijah pop out of the kitchen, each carrying a few plates heaped with delicious food. But something looks off about Clem… _

Charlotte: This looks delicious…thank you again for taking the time to cook for us! 

Komu: (Rubs the back of his neck) Uh, and sorry that I didn’t help out. I forgot. 

Eli: No problem, Komu. I got everything cooked up just fine on my own.

Clem: Don't steal credit, you almost set the bloody kitchen on fire

_ It’s then that Conner notices the difference in Clem. He stands up, chair scraping backwards. _

Connor: Wait, hold up- Clem, did you get a new character design?!

Malachi: You got rid of your chauffeur outfit…? 

Clem: Eh, I don’t really care much about that outfit, it’s just for the job. 

_ Clem is now dressed in far more casual wear, ditching her uniform almost entirely. Her scruffy hair has been tied back into a lazy ponytail, a few cowlicks popping loose and sticking up from her hairline. Her gloves and hat are gone entirely, and her jacket has been tied around her waist. The dress shirt under it is unbuttoned, revealing an off-white singlet underneath. _

Tokiya: Woah, mad stylin’ look, babe! You didn’t have’ta get dressed up just for me. (Tokiya winks, offering Clem the chair next to him) 

Clem: You wish I had you in my crainium, Sir Bicycle. If I don’t need to wear this suit I'll just ditch it. ‘S not like I care about looking all prissy, anyway- at the end of the day, suffering is just a temporary job for me. 

Malachi: Funny, neither of us like wearing uniforms…that’s chauffeur solidarity! 

_ Malachi offers a high five, which Clem accepts maybe a little _ ** _too _ ** _ enthusiastically. The force from it causes Malachi to wince. _

Connor: RIP- I guess you’re officially the number one chauffeur again, Malachi. 

Clem: I wouldn’t go _ that _far.

_ Clem puts down a plate in front of Connor. It appears to be a fried egg and a bunch of chips- probably the oiliest breakfast known to man. Strangely enough, the chips look oddly… dry? Connor seems not to have noticed. _

Connor: Thanks Clemmy !

_ Clumsy footsteps echo through the room as _ ** _finally _ ** _ Seiji arrives, wiping the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. He glances around the room, before letting out a quiet yawn. It seems like he’d just woken up… and just in time, too. _  
  
Holly: Look who’s here last! Our resident lollygagger himself…good call on your rule, Charlotte, or he might not have woken up at all! 

Seiji:...I was in the middle of important business, you know…I only came down because I don’t know what happens when you…break the rules. 

Rosalie: Does rolling around in your bed for another five minutes count as “important business”, now? 

_ Seiji chuckles, seeming to brighten up at that. He takes a seat next to Malachi and Rosalie. _

Seiji: (Nods) You already know me too well… 

_ Holly opens their mouth to officially start the meeting, only to be pre-emptively interrupted by Connor’s hacking. He’s spat out a part of his weirdly runny egg, staring down at it in shock. _

Connor: What the fricking fudge?! That is _ not _a fried egg! 

Clem: Be shatted are you ? (Laughs) How was your fried yoghurt and peach, Mr Perigan? Thought I’d get you back for your little prank last night! 

_ Tokiya leans over, poking his fork at Connor’s chips. He picks one up and takes a bite, before bursting out laughing. _

Tokiya: No way…these are apple sticks, dawg! You got punk’d!

Connor:...You actually got me…I haven’t fallen for a prank since I was twelve...not bad

Jou: Hm…seems like your instincts are getting a bit dull there, Connor. Like a hunter caught in his own bear trap…(Slight chuckle)

_ Jou punctuates his vaguely morbid sentence with a stab to his bacon, eating straight off his hunting knife. Holly scowls at him, before clearing their throat. _

Holly: Alright, enough clowning around! Now that we’re all here, it’s time for the meeting to officially start. Charlotte, if you would please address the class. 

Charlotte: It’s good to see you’ve all rested up well…thank you for meeting here on time. Even you, Seiji- though it would probably be better if you got here a little earlier. I’d hate for my rule to result in whatever twisted punishments Monokuma has in mind… 

Sumiko: Why the fuck did you make the rule then? We don’t have a choice to go here unless we wanna get gutted by that freaky bear. 

Charlotte: I believe it’s in our best interest to keep our group open to communication. That way, we can build trust and a stronger communal relationship! 

Holly: Gotta keep our pack as tight as possible. Like I said, my experience dealing with crackheads at a mall and living out in the frozen tundra as a child should be no different than dealing with the stress of a child-abducting bear. The Greywolf will handle it for all of you! As long as I wear this mask, I’ll do my best to uphold the safety of you all. 

Charlotte: Thank you, Holly…but like I said before, I’d like to help out if possible. I’ve made a name for myself through my group management…I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t write off my talent just because of my wealth. 

Holly: (Scoffs) Unless you’re going to prove it, don’t bother trying to throw yourself into a field you have no experience with. You might be able to keep prissy private-school thespians in line, but this is _ life or death _. “Group management” and survival are completely different ballparks! 

Charlotte:…(Sighs) Of course, Holly. 

Calum: I’m just gonna chill, honestly. I know I’m not crazy to do something like murder, so why bother about it? 

Tracey: Same!

Tokiya: Ditto, dude. 

Sabiya: I can’t live with the thought of murder… 

Calum: There we go… problem solved! Nobody wants to kill, so why not just drop that thought? I mean, we got the whole city to ourselves…I propose that we just have a little fun ‘till the cops come. 

Malachi: Sooo meeting adjourned…?

Charlotte: Not so fast! I think we should think about what other possible rules we can come up with…just to minimize the very _ possibility _of murder. Seiji, Holly, Connor, Tracey, Sumiko and I have all used up our rules…but I feel like the rest of you should start seriously considering the ones you’re going to implement. 

Abraham: Don’t forget our resident mystery student and their even more mysterious condition! 

Jeanette: Aren’t you like a mind reader or something? Surely you already know who they are- just tap into their brain waves or something.

Abraham: Oh, of course _ I _already know who it is. I just…wanna ask them privately before I tell the entire group. They have a really good reason for keeping it secret. 

Calum: Ass rash, dude. I’m telling you. 

Rosalie: (Ignoring Calum) That seems like the most mature way to go about that, Abraham… 

Connor: Calum that’s not nice, They could have something serious like ligma

Sabiya: What’s Ligma ?

Eli: Sabiya don’t ask that !

Abraham: What can I say? With great power, comes great responsibility. 

Connor: So…am I gonna get a real breakfast, or do I just have to suck it up and eat crappy dairy and fruit? 

Clem: Don’t you appreciate my masterfully crafted revenge, Connor? I heard somewhere it was best served warm, so I followed through! 

Connor: Oh, don’t get me wrong, I love that you pranked me…because now it gives me a free excuse to get you back! 

Clem: (Snort) If I don’t clown you again you pink gremlin

Rosalie: Don’t egg him on, he just feeds off it

Connor: Ah yes I consume the tension

_ Clem snickers, and Connor takes another bite of his food. Despite his protests, he doesn’t really have much issue with cleaning the plate. _

Eli: So it seems there’s not much we can do at the moment, huh… 

Malachi: You sure we can’t just build a boat to cross the bridge?

Sabiya: Couldn’t we just make a rule forcing the bridge to come down?

Jou: It won’t work…we’re allowed to explore the city within the limits, but I’m pretty sure those _ limits _are the ones Monokuma imposed. I don’t think he’d allow us to sidestep his own rules.

Tracey: Bummer.

Holly: Just take a look around the city in your spare time if you can…if anyone sees that bear, run to me and I’ll take care of it myself! (Cracks knuckles) 

Charlotte: No! Holly, violence against Monokuma is against the rules- I really don’t want to know what sick “punishment” he’s set up for people who break them. Please, just leave it alone- that goes for all of you. We can’t let him manipulate us any further! 

_ Holly opens their mouth, as if to argue, but then considers the weight of Charlotte’s words. Monokuma, little that they know about them, seems hell-bent on bloodshed. Confronting him might just make that worse…A lingering feeling of dread sinks down on the group, and soon half-eaten breakfasts are abandoned. It’s hard to get an appetite when you’re faced with the reality of murder. _

_ Rosalie feels lost. She’s unsure of how to escape, how to deal with the rules, and how to figure who stuck them here in the first place. Holly and Charlotte seem to be taking this personally, bickering over leadership and backstories…but Rosalie just wants to stay safe. She hasn’t fought this hard only to die because of a sick bear and his sick games. Soon enough, she pushes her plate of food aside, and filters out with the rest of the class into the city, thoughts of murder still weighing heavily on her mind. _

  * [Courtyard]

_ Rosalie emerges into the courtyard, staring up at the sky. It’s a nice day- in any other circumstances, she’d be out taking photos and marvelling at the architecture of the city. But now, she feels strangely claustrophobic, confined within its limits. She needs a distraction. _

Rosalie: <**It’d be nice to just…take a breather and hang out with someone. Try to get my mind off of all this.**> 

_ As if on cue, Tokiya glides by, winking at Rosalie and throwing her a couple finger guns. _

Tokiya: Wazzup, Miss Pictures? Up for a day in the town? I promise, I can make it worth your while. We can shoot the shit, blast some space invaders, spend a romantic evening out on the shoreline-

Rosalie: Nope.

Tokiya: A decline ? to me ?...your lost, I’m a certified catch, babe. If you change your mind, I’m always gonna be ‘round. I mean, uh… because I’m literally trapped here, but also because you are _ smokin’. _

_ Tokiya saunters up, catching up to Tracey and Connor. They whisper something to him and he chuckles, before the three of them dash back into the hotel. _

Rosalie: <**Those three make a very interesting trio, huh. Wonder where Clem is**..**she’s usually hanging around them too.**> 

_ Rosalie walks further into the courtyard, soon spotting Seiji- which is a surprise, because she thought he might have gone back to sleep. He’s sitting on the edge of the fountain, gazing up into the sky with a wistful expression. _

Rosalie: Looking for something?

_ Seiji jumps a little, thankfully not falling back into the fountain. He gives a weak smile to Rosalie, before turning back to the sky. _

Seiji:...Seagulls. I think there could be some of them around the city…what with this being on the beachfront and all…but I haven’t seen any today. 

Rosalie: Elijah did mention finding some bluebottles last night…they’re not seagulls, though I did see one in the stadium last night during the festival. I was gonna ask why you were looking for birds, but…it’s kind of obvious, isn’t it? Being a Pet Rescuer and all.

Seiji: (Nods)...Animals are really important to me. 

Rosalie: I’m sure you have a lot of interesting stories from your line of work…do you care to tell me some of them on the way to the beach? We can go looking for shells and anything that washes up on shore.

_ Seiji blinks with surprise, standing up from the edge of the fountain with barely-restrained excitement. _

Seiji: You s-sure…?  
  
Rosalie: Well, it’s not like I have anything else to do right now…it would be nice to distract myself from…some of the darker parts of our situation. That is, unless _ you _don’t have anything better to do…(Smiles) Like sleeping.

Seiji: Heh…I wish I could sleep…uh, but I guess I can’t just nap all day. I…I guess I c-could go and talk with you for a bit…

_ Seiji leads the way towards the beach, Rosalie trailing behind him. He keeps up a steady pace, making sure not to get to close to Rosalie…despite his excitement, he still seems to want to keep his distance. _

  * [Beach] **Free Time Event: Seiji Matsuzaki **

_ The waves softly lap against the shore, the calls of seagulls filling the air. Today, there are hardly any clouds, and a brisk seaside wind spreads the scent of salt through the air. _

Rosalie:...For all the horrible things that have happened lately, at least the weather is nice.

Seiji: Spring weather tends to be nice…Uh… b- uh… (Seiji fumbles a little on his words, trying to figure out how to keep the conversation going) Have you, um, e-ever had any pets of your own? 

Rosalie: I used to have a cat, but it ran away when I was seven.

Seiji: Ah, I’m sorry to hear that… 

Rosalie: This might be a bit of a silly question to ask, considering your talent, but what about you? Have any pets? 

Seiji: (Fiddles with his scarf) Just two…a cat and a dog. Our dog is, uh, named Yuina…she’s an Akita Inu. She’s, um, a little too high energy for me sometimes..but I love her a lot. 

_ Seiji pauses, taking a deep breath and running his hands down his scarf. _

Seiji: Our cat, uh, he’s- he’s called Yukito. I call h-him Yukito-san, though… um, I guess his name is a little silly. Uh, not that you know what it, uh, m-means, anyway… My little sibling says I’m dumb for naming him that… uh, because it means “snow rabbit”, and he’s not a rabbit… he’s a cat. 

_ Rosalie nods, and Seiji picks up some confidence. _

Seiji: I think it really fits him, th-though! Because, uh, you know…he kinda looks like he could blend into the snow. (Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment) Uh…sorry for rambling. I’m usually not this talkative…must be a side-effect of my sleep deprivation.

Rosalie: You have nothing to apologise, Seiji…it’s nice hearing you talk. You clearly put a lot of thought into Yukito’s name…I just called my cat “Mittens”. 

Seiji:..Mittens is a cute name for a cat 

Rosalie: Speaking of pets…when did you find out you had a passion for pet care? If you don’t mind me asking. 

Seiji:...When I was twelve, I went on my first rescue with my father…and I watched him rescue this homeless dog. It kept running away from us every time we got close…but he was so calm and patient…and finally, he caught it.

_ Seiji looks off into the horizon, a far-away look on his face. _

Seiji: At first, I didn’t understand why the dog would keep running away…until my father let me and my sister take care of it. It was malnourished, covered in mange, and barely responded to us…it was like it had shut down and just given up on life. 

Rosalie:.… 

Seiji: I felt so…so much for that poor dog. I cried over it… I kept myself up at night wondering…why something so horrible would happen to something so pure made me feel sick. Tomomi and I named it Michio, and we did our best to help it recover. And through hard work…and a l-lot of love… it finally got better. Eventually, we found Michio a new home…but my memory of him has stuck with me forever. The whole experience was so inspiring for me…I knew the moment I handed Michio over to his new owner, that this is what I wanted to do with my life. As long as I can give animals a second chance at life…to bring hope and life back into their eyes… I’ll be happy. 

_ Rosalie stands dumbly, staring at Seiji in silent admiration. _

Seiji:...Am I rambling again?

Rosalie: Not at all. I was just amazed, Seiji…I wasn’t prepared for that beautiful story. You’re doing amazing work.

Seiji: Thank you for listening…I don’t often talk about this story…or, uh, talk this long in general. 

Rosalie: (Smiles) It’s a heartwarming story of hope, Seiji…I’m sure the others would love to hear it some time. You should talk more often…you definitely have some good stories to tell. 

Seiji: (Half-smiles)...Thanks.

_ Squawk! _

_ Far from the shore, on a small barnacle-encrusted jetty overlooking the sea, a flock of seagulls have nested. One of them had swooped down, a small fish in mouth, and proceeded to drop it on the ground for its feast. Rosalie smiles, indicating the seagulls. _

Rosalie: I’ll let you go introduce yourself to that charming individual over there. I need to get back to the hotel- I’m itching for a snack. 

_ Seiji nods, and Rosalie turns to walk off, before his soft voice stops her. _

Seiji: Hey, Rosalie… 

Rosalie: Yeah?

Seiji: I…um. I don’t want to p-pry, but I noticed you were walking down the stairs very slowly…um, both today and yesterday. Are…are you alright? 

Rosalie:...Ah. It’s just a small muscle issue- nothing serious. 

Seiji: O-okay. Um…just one other thing. Did- did y-you make that rule regarding the medication? 

Rosalie: (Sighs) It’s just some painkillers. It’s nothing to worry about, really. I’ll be fine. (Walks off)

  * [Lobby Room]

Rosalie: <**That was nice hearing about Seiji...does that mean he’s warming up to me...or atleast understand that I’m not a hoaxing mole for the bear…**.**The story about that dog**>

Clem: (Reading a magazine about car engines leaning by the wall) Pardon me miss Snapshot, Have you seen Bicycle boy or Prank’d anywhere ?

Rosalie: Luckily I have not, Where did you get that magazine from ?

Clem: Storage room, There’s a whole box of cds and magazines so Tracey’s just been going to town on those all day, I’m Just reading one about motor engines to freshen my intellectual contraption when I attempt to hotwire Malachi’s car.

Rosalie: Does his car still have an engine in it ?

Clem: Aye (Checks the clock on the wall) Huh two o'clock already, I take it your on your way to your mid day beverage intake ?

Rosalie: Pretty much yeah

Clem: Delightful then, I’m feeling quite peckish for some coffee at the moment care to provide some company and talk about our deeds and qualities ?

Rosalie: Sure but I’ll handle my own food

  * [Cafeteria] **(Free Time Event: Clementine Hoang)**

Rosalie: (Sits down at a table with her plate of pasta) <**First time checking the interior kitchen out, they weren’t lying about the huge supply worth of food**...**fruits, vegetables, bread, fish, cans of drinks, tea bags, coffee seeds, I knew the city would be prepared for the festival but this is**...**how long has that bear been planning this kidnapping for ?**>

Clem: (Puts down her mug of pure black coffee and bacon and egg sandwich) Not a single particular thing can sway my hand away from a good old B and E sandwich. Fooking delicious (Starts eating)

Rosalie: (Uses a fork for her pasta) I have to admit even after knowing your accent is fake, I didn’t picture this from a Chauffeuse.

Clem: (Loudly sipping from her coffee mug) Did sir Malachi raise the bar so high for us ? Eh I couldn’t give a harlot about how special talents are or the standards they put on them. Hence it’s pretty Vegaysting that Holly is trying to assert dominance using their talent as an excuse for how good they are.

Rosalie: Putting other people's talent down is the part that gets me, Charlotte's doing the best to manage through all of this…

Clem: Sure I like to parlay in the roasting of richies like Charlotte and Malachi and I would but Holly’s killing any comedic value by taking this so seriously.

Rosalie: Do you still think this is all a hoax ?

Clem: No one’s died yet (Sips again on her coffee) Besides if it is real I’m sure all the smart people will figure a way out. In the meantime I’ll just entertain myself by beating the pinkster at his own game (Finishes her drink and just lays her feet on the table) Good to be out of that uniform.

Rosalie: You went to a driving school right ?

Clem: Aye your majesty, Winged Chariot Driving School, Before being picked up by my nanny, I was considering on just dropping school and becoming a tradesperson

Rosalie: Trades ?

Clem: You know either brick laying, Car repairs, There’s just some kerfuffling to straight forward work with clear objectives, things are way too complicated and complex these days you know ? So when the days done you sit back with a plate of greasy food and take in the divine smell of motor oil.

Rosalie: So what changed your mind ? <**Not the smell ****of motor oil I hope ?**>

Clem: I took on driving a lot better than just sitting in a class listening to shit I’d forget the next day, For starters it wasn’t about whatever the fuck Abstract means. but driving made sense and the information was straight forward, Once I knew that then they can leave me to my own device. Plus the job exposed me to a ton of frivolous and "Nobel luxurious individuals" so I like to entertain them and by that I love annoying the fuck out of them by mimicking their intelligence or lack of.

Rosalie: So that’s where you got your accent from ?

Clem: Aye, I was born in London but I’m not royalty if your still confused

Rosalie: Sure Tokiya will be shocked about that.

Clem: Whatever happens here, I’ll just let you smarties figure it out for us

_ As she finishes her lunch Tracey arrives _  
  
Tracey: Heyo what’s up ?

Rosalie: Just finishing lunch

Tracey: Sweet I just finished digging through the storage room

Clem: You were still there ? golly 

Tracey: They have a whole box load of music magazines and dvd event including ones I can never find at garage sales, They’ll be worth so much in a decade or two.

Rosalie: Never took you for a collecting type, but you are the Ultimate Music tv star so I should stop being surprised.

Tracey: I’ve been collecting stuff like that as a kid, At one point my floor was covered in discs, tapes, magazines and newspapers.

Rosalie: <**She’s not serious with that claim right ?>**

Tracey: Hey Clem, Tokiya and Connor want you to meet them in the laundry room

Clem: May I inquire about what kind of trick they have ?

Tracey: (Shrugs) Well-

Clem: Actually keep your mouth enslaved to silence, I wish to see what those clowns have in mind. (Gets up and walks off)  
  
Rosalie: Should we follow her ?  
  
Tracey: You can I need food (Sits down)  
  
Rosalie: <**Yep this is exactly where I think it’s going**>

_ Clem walks over to the hall leading to the stairs where she stops _

Clem: (Looks at the glad wrap tied and stretched infront of the hall) Really Connor pff, Thought I was the dumbass here 

_ The second Clem crouches to slides under the glad wrap she steps forward on the floor causing her to instantly slip and hit the floor _

Clem: OOF !

Rosalie: (Slowly steps forward and rubs her finger on the floor)...Cooking oil

Clem: He rubbed into the floor pretty well, Using a obvious trick to hide another..not bad

  * [Dormitory Floor]

_ Both checking the stairs carefully to find no signs of oil smeared on the steps Clem reaches the Dormitory floor before Rosalie who reaches the floor a few seconds later. _

Clem: (Puts her ear to the door of the laundry room looking for noise but hears nothing) Rosalie care to be a good chap and go in first ?

Rosalie: They asked you not me

Clem: Well pardon me if you didn’t get a hand written invitation Miss Photoflash, Alright you poligasted twinksters what contraption of trickery did you call me in (Opens the door and heads into the laundry room) for...WHAT THE FUCK !?

Rosalie: What’s (Looks inside).....!!  
  
**CONNOR PERIGAN AND TOKIYA SABIAKARA ARE ON THE GROUND COVER IN BLOOD WITH A FAN CRUSHED ON TOP OF THEM**

Rosalie:......!? (Staring at the scene, She's barely processing what she's seeing)

Clem:.....

_ Sabiya, Charlotte and Elijah arrive upon hearing the commotion _

Sabiya: I heard yelling is someone hurt (Sees the scene).....

Eli: T-This can’t be….

Charlotte: OH MY GOD...are they... Noo this can’t be real !?

Rosalie:....(Shakes her head to try and get a grip) Someone get the others ! (Runs over to the fan and pushes it over)

Connor: (Grabs Rosalie’s hand as she goes to inspect his pulse) BOOO !

Rosalie: AHAHA (Jumps back, tripping over and hitting the floor)  
  
Tokiya: WE GOT YA (Gets up)

Sabiya:.....what

Clem: You sollimited wankers...

Connor: GOT YOU CLEMMY, That’s what you get for giving me fake breakfast

Clem: You got Rose not me but nice attempt you stooge

Connor: Oh well still counts since she still letting this hoax go on.

Rosalie: NOT COOL AT ALL, I almost had a heart attack !

Eli: You two just made a joke out of death…**.**we thought you were dead ?!

Tokiya: Me die ? Your trippin Eli….was the purple paint really that convincing...oh snap it really does look like blood ...good thing it’s not real, everyone knows blood is red..

Sabiya: Here I thought pranking had standards or even a shed of talent.

Connor: Come on it’s all in the name of laughter and fun

Charlotte: NONE of us are laughing, Do neither of you understand how serious this is, How can you compare murder and death to "Funny joke"

Clem: Fake breakfast is pretty tame compared to faking your own death..I have to agree with miss panic a lot on this one.

Tokiya: Come on guys a “Killing Game” or whatever you call it has never happened before so why would it all of a sudden..just for us 

???: What no one died...disappointed (Monokuma pops in)

Charlotte: It’s back…

Monokuma: Yep, I figured it was about time to end this charade

Sabiya: End ?

Toykia: Oh rad we won, That will teach ya to mess with me ! So we can get on with the festival now ?

Monokuma: It’s clear that barely many of you are taking this seriously, which explains why none of the fodders have died yet, So I need to introduce a “**Motive**”

Eli: As in to motivate us to kill...Nothing will do that !

_ Beeps begin to go off from every one of our E-Handbooks _

Monokuma: I’ve given you all a special little video to watch that will remind you about the situation your in.

Rosalie: (Checks her E-handbook)

  * [E-Handbook Video]

_ Opening up the new tab installed near the rules/guideline leads me to a recorded video, _ _ The video opens up to the lounge room in Rosalie’s apartment, A guy with short black spiky hair in a cyan jacket with a white and red scarf sitting on the couch with _a familiar voice to Rosalie, one she wasn’t expecting to her so soon_ _

Rosalie:...Luka

Luka: Hey Rose, I hope your having fun seeing the world out there, Anvil must be a hell of a time, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your graduation or join you for city tour but work up here has been hell for the past month but this isn’t about me….I just want to say...I’m proud of you...I’m glad your finally happy and reaching the big leagues in Hope’s Reef, You deserve it for putting up with my shit all these years growing up together.

Rosalie:...

Luka: I want to thank you for just being an amazing sister and a huge inspiration to me to never give up in my talent and oath. You faced the struggles of taking care of me when our family faded away...you braved through every job rejection, leaving Jaz bell, My stupid decisions and the fucking unfair news from the hospital...I hope to see you again after your mission in Anvil.

_ The video goes to static, Then images of newspapers with the dates mixed flash the screen with words changing every second “Festival” “Kidnapping” “Anvil City” “Blocked” “ IsHope’s Peaks Behind it ?” “ _ ** _Ultimate Siphon_ **_” _

_ Then the screen fades to black “To find out what happened to your loved one or friend” “Play the Game” “The Festival is now upon you” _

  * [Laundry Room]

Rosalie:....(Turns off her E-Handbook)

Tokiya:....

Connor:....what kind of sick joke is this...why was my family on there !

Monokuma: (Gets out a air horn and honks) Get Prank'd, Have fun with that can full of worms (Leaves the room) 

Clem:....What the fucgle duck was that ?

Tokiya: (Nervous Chuckle) Okay you got our family involved with this scare prank good job...they must be laughing right now seeing us live on television

Rosalie: My brother would never be apart of this joke...Did something happen out there..

Sabiya: Did something happen to my brother...my family...why were they on there…

Tracey: (Arrives) Hey did anyone else just get something crazy on their handbook. 

Charlotte: Okay everyone let’s just...remain...calm…

Eli: The newspapers…what were those...

Charlotte: Everyone to the kitchen now ! I need to find Malachi and Holly and call an emergency meeting (Runs off)

Rosalie: <**What he told me in that video**...**I need to be just like he said**...**brave and push through this calmly**...**as the oldest one here everyone is looking up to me just as much as they are to Charlotte and Holly**> Let’s go everyone..

  * [Cafeteria]

_ Rosalie, Sabiya, Elijah, Clem, Tracey, Tokiya and Connor are all seated waiting for the rest to arrive, Eventually Abraham, Jeanette, Holly, Malachi, Calum, Jou and Charlotte arrive _

Abraham: (Takes his seat) Everyone’s mind readings are off the charts all of a sudden ?

Eli: We just had a video sent to us if you weren’t aware.

Charlotte: Has anyone seen Komu, Sumiko, Seiji and Zayla ?

Abraham: There all up in their rooms, They won’t be joining us

Holly: I thought Charlotte told them to be here within five minutes ?

Charlotte: I did.

Jou: Do you really expect them to come out their habitat just as bait has been drawn out...there panicking, I understand if they don’t want to see or trust us right now.

Sabiya: Then it’s not safe to be here (Gets up)

Holly: Sit back down now !

Sabiya:...(Sits down) Okay...

Calum: (Arrives) So what’s up ?

Malachi: Monokuma’s trying to get to us again..(Trying to keep a casual smile) 

Holly: Everyone get out your e-handbooks and show them

Jeanette: Excuse me ?

Charlotte: Holly and I decided that the best way to deal with this motive is for all of us to show all of our videos right here and right now so it doesn’t fester in our minds.

Jeanette: You expect all of us to just agree with that ?

Holly: Unless you have something fishy to hide, You better cooperate.

Calum: I’ll go first then cause there's no point making an argument out of this (Puts his E-handbook down) My band were in my video

Charlotte: Thank you Calum

Calum: Like I said I before if anyone dies that’s all your choice because I just came here to chill and rock n roll, But rock and roll got cancelled so I’m gonna chill in my room, night (Gets up and walks off)

Charlotte: Hold on we just started the meeting ?

Jeanette: It’s not restricted unlike breakfast so just let him go

Holly: We are a pack were suppose to figure this out.

Malachi: Maybe breakfast is a better time to discuss this ?

Jeanette: Just show yours now Holly if you really want to start this

Holly: Fine then, I had my old mentor in my video.

Charlotte: My eight siblings were in my video

Tokiya: Does that include the hot sister ?

Clem: (Softly punches Toykia on the shoulder)

Abraham: I had my parents in my video, My sister probably has the same video.

Connor: I had my mother and step family in mine.

Tokiya: I had my parents

Jou: I had my parents too

Clem: Identically similar case to Sir Knifes a lot and Bicycle boy

Eli: My video had my uncle..He’s all I have left... 

Rosalie: I had my brother..

Sabiya: My brother was in my video too…

Jeanette: Everyone had their own families obviously enough

Holly: And yours ?

Jeanette:...probably just the same

Rosalie: Probably ?

Jeanette:....You know the...casual family

Clem: You don’t sound so confident in your statement miss Yoga pants

Jeanette:...(Fake yawn)..I can’t stay up any longer I need some rest

Holly: Hold the phone, who was in your video ?

Jeanette: Nothing important.

Holly: Quit lying and just tell us. 

Jeanette: Can you for one second not breath down my neck, people are clearly not comfortable about this so quit being a stubborn bitch (Walks off)

Charlotte: Jeanette wait !...she's gone…(Looks around Jou and Abraham have also left quietly)

Holly: So much for doing things your way Charlotte

Charlotte: I’m trying my best okay !

Holly: Your best is clearly only suited to managing stage works. I told you to just leave this to me, This meeting has already fallen apart and the others don’t take you seriously cause no one clearly listens to rich people telling them what to do.

Rosalie: Holly Enough ! Give her some slack she’s been doing her best trying to organise the festival.

Toykia: Yo no reason to get trippin over this...very drawn out and dragged out hoax.

Rosalie: Sure were not survival experts like you but come on we're trying, Ever think about putting yourself in other people's shoes.

Charlotte: Holly I know you want to help us and your assistance is appreciate but please stop doubting my abilities..I can do this. I didn’t just kick my asshole ex to the curb just to join hopes reef and get told again and again that I should learn my “place”. 

Holly:...It’s just frustrating that the group won’t get their shit together on how to deal with whatever the hell this is now...

Tracey: Maybe we just gotta ease the attention you know

Tokiya: What Tracey said, Let's spin the bottle !

Connor: Better idea, We prank the bear back for those videos.

Charlotte: Don’t do anything to Monokuma, that goes against one of the cities regulations.

Tracey: How about we just do our own festival or party in the ballroom ?

Rosalie: Your suggesting a party in a time of panic ?

Tracey: Think about it, what's the best way to help everyone get the worries out of their heads.

Eli: By finding a way out of here ?

Tracey: Close dude, Our second best choice is a party simple...or even better cause were in Avnil, A talent contest !

Connor: Talent contest ?

Sabiya: You mean the only reason we're in this mess in the first place ?

Holly: You reckon that would help ?

Charlotte: I suppose if we prepare and plan all of this tomorrow morning, let everyone know and set up the ballroom.

Malachi: I like the idea, Until I can find my car keys I think a small party of snacks, drinks and celebrate each other’s hard work could help everyone's mentality.

Charlotte: For now I believe it’s best none of us look at our videos again and focus on tomorrow, Would you all be down for this plan ?

Tokiya: Booya sister, I can finally show off my slick track tricks and steal the show and win the girls.

Connor: Or win yourself a clown suit, there's probably one in the storage room.

Clem: So that's where you got your outfit from

Connor: Pff Yep now I just need a chauffeuse hat to complete it

Rosalie: Suppose there shouldn't be too much of a risk if were all there watching over each other.

Connor: Absolutely

Eli: So were in agreement then ?

Malachi: We’ll have to check with those who didn’t show up tonight.

** _ DING DONG BING BONG ! _ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) It is now officially nighttime, Hope you don’t lose any sleep over those videos, would be ashame if something happened !

Holly: Alright then everyone this meeting is adjourned, Get a good night's rest if you can. (Gets up and heads upstairs, Eventually we all got up and followed them)

  * [Dormitory Floor]

Rosalie: (Finally gets up the stairs a bit slower than the others but still fine, Feeling tired her vision is getting a little bit blurry, However she can still see that Malachi and Charlotte are still up and talking by the storage room door)

Charlotte: From panic to party planning, At least this will keep me occupied for tomorrow since escape still seems unlikely then

Malachi: Perhaps the party will help us boost our engines and get us the fuel and motivation we need to drive out of here...that was silly car joke. But I’d be happy to help if you want me to Charlotte, I'm not sure what I can do but I want to help however I can.

Charlotte: Don't go doubting yourself Malachi, Im sure you'll be a great help to the ballroom set but, We’ll discuss this tomorrow (Notices Rosalie walking over to them) Hey Rose

Rosalie: (Rubs her eyes to stay focused) Yeah ?

Charlotte: Thanks earlier for standing up for me, Holly means well but they seem to just think were all...cubs ? would that be a word they use ?

Malachi: I think so, They were telling me how they were raised by wolves when I was exploring the beach with them last night, That has to be a crazy story...a lot more interesting than simple chauffeuring….

Rosalie: I’m sure you got plenty of car stories to tell for tomorrow’s talent party.

Charlotte: So for tomorrow’s party Tracey mentioned the idea of actually performing our talents...Reckon she'll use her guitar cause I'd love for a rock n roll gig to happen.

Rosalie: Probably, We can discuss that in the morning (A door opens up nearby)

Seiji: (Exits the bathroom)

Charlotte: Seiji...you missed out on our emmergency meeting ?

Seiji:.....

Rosalie: You saw your handbook right ?

Seiji: (Looks even more panicked and quieter)....Yukito-san and Yuina…were on t-there

Malachi: I’m so sorry to hear that...

Rosalie: Seiji...

Seiji:..(Steps back) Y-you all have...your videos….your reasons (Quickly heads into his room)

Malachi:...It can only get better tomorrow right ? I’m sure my family wouldn’t want me to crying on television…I’ll start brainstorming ideas for tomorrow's breakfast planning.

Rosalie: Alright then goodnight Malachi

Malachi: (Heads into his dorm)

Rosalie: So a talent party..wish we got that from the start instead of this sick mess

Charlotte: Same, Hey Rosalie so you were apart of the first Hope’s Reef class…

Rosalie: Indeed, My class took a two year program 1st class branch of Hope’s Reef

Charlotte: Did you have a classmate that was the **Ultimate Guitarist** ?

Rosalie: Ultimate (Feels her head begins to ache again) Ah !

Charlotte: Rosalie ?

Rosalie: My head feels...ugha I mustn’t have had enough water today.

Charlotte: I can go get a glass of water from the kitchen if you want me to.

Rosalie: I have a water bottle in my room, I’ll just get that (Heads over to her dorm and opens the door)

Charlotte: Alright then, I’ll see you tomorrow morning at 7, please rest that head of yours.

Rosalie: Goodnight (Nods and heads inside) 

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

_ There is indeed a half full water bottle by her desk, however there is also an unopened box with a message on it on her bed _

Rosalie: (Reads the message)

Monokuma: _ Dear nosy student as your custom rule requested, This box contains capsules of prescribed “ _ ** _Hindroitics_ ** _ ” which should help you slow down the tumour going on in your head while you stay in Anvil, I’m not normally this generous but to let something like this hinder your performance in the killing game or give you an anticlimactic death would be disappointing, So take these once a day while they last despite your chances of still being around to use them all are unlikely. _

Rosalie: (Sighs) Thank god it worked ...(Opens the capsule up and takes a pill, She then goes to grab her bottle of water and drink it) (After a minute passes she feels her left leg and then rubs her eyes) Much better..maybe I can try to remember those names (She heads over to her bed and goes under the sheets) (She then proceeded to grab her hair and take it off revealing it to be a wig, she’s bald underneath it) (She puts it to the side of her desk) Wherever you are Luka..I hope your doing better than me…

_ **To Be Continued ** _


	5. Chapter I: Sharing the Burden of My Failure Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Tracey, Holly, Zayla and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Seiji is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumonn  
Clementine is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

** _DING DONG BING BONG!_ **

_ The loud chime echoes through the air, followed by the static crackle of the intercom turning on. _

Monokuma: (Intercom) Rise and shine, kiddos! It’s day three of the festival ! I hope your minds are all freshened up after seeing those videos, So get up and for real do something practical and no more whining on about hoaxes...I’m not that kind of guy who tricks people, So let's all move on and get on with the killing because...that would be pretty could if you did that.

Rosalie: (Gets out of bed and stretches as she stands up, Once up she grabs her wig and puts it and her hair clip back on before heading to the door to meet everyone else for breakfast)

  * [Cafeteria]

Komu: (Dusting the floor with a broom to keep himself looking occupied and helpful)

Clem: (Walks in) Should I bother inquiring on whom the fuck temperated with the toothpaste in our lavatorial chambers

Connor: What not a fan of the classic swap ?

Jeanette: (Smells her breath)...What did you do to the toothpaste !?

Connor: Just swapped it out the paste for sunscreen, Atleast your teeth won’t get sunburnt.

Clem: (Sarcastic) Golly you sure are thoughtful (Heads into the kitchen)

Connor: What can I say I care for my friends health (Leans back on his chair smirking)

Zayla: Heads up Connor you’d want to check your upcoming breakfast dish.

Sumiko: So what’s this about a talent show happening ?

Tracey: It’s gonna be a fun and perfect way for us to forget about the mess we're in.

Abraham: Is there a prize ?

Zayla: Maybe the prize of not having our parents in danger, Does that sound good ?

Jeanette: Can we not get into the discussion about our videos from home

Abraham: How come you're worried about it Jeannette, You had no one in your video ?  
  
Jeanette: Get out of my head you fucking creep !

Rosalie: <**No one ?**>

Tracey: Hey easy fellas let’s not get off track here.

Zayla: Are you sure a talent show or whatever party your planning is going to help at all ?

Charlotte: We can’t just isolate ourselves and let this fume up even more. I would suggest talking about our videos would be an alternative but as Jeanette mentioned last night some people aren’t comfortable about sharing their personal videos

Holly: (Mumbles to themself) Some cowards

Malachi: So an alternative is for us to just have a night to have some food, drinks, relax and just make sure were all okay.

Rosalie: Precisely, A lot of us even if were not showing it are shaken about the videos so let’s have tonight to take it easy, eat, drink and make sure each of us are okay, After that we’ll get back on track with the escape plan.

Jeanette: We get the point Rosalie, You don’t have to repeat Malachi

Rosalie: Right...just making sure were all on track.

Connor: Eating and drinking to cope with an emotional panic and on the verge of breaking down, Good life advice I normally just watch online cringe compilations to cope with the overwhelming responsibilities and consequences of the future

Charlotte: Before we go into the stage performances themselves, We need to assign and sort out some pre party duties, First of all Monokuma took down all the venues we had in the ballroom for the festival night so we need someone to carry and set up the tables for our snacks and drinks.

Tokiya: Calum’s like super strong and built he can totally do it

Calum: Yeah I can do it.

Holly: I'll take the carrying role too, Now what should be for dinner and who’s making it and I’m going to say this now, sugar snacks do not count as dinner.

Connor: Aww damit

Komu: I know a good woodfire pizza recipe so I’ll spend the day cooking up some slices.

Malachi: Small request no Broccoli please...unless you all genuinely enjoy it then I’ll just have the cheese 

Connor: Broccoli on pizza ?..where did to grow up at ?

Komu: Also I need to inform you guys about something..

Charlotte: What’s up Komu ?

Komu: I..don’t think I can make it to the party tonight

Holly: What ?

Jeanette: There’s nothing going on how are you busy ?  
  
Komu: I Just..I’d like to come but I just don’t like huge parties added in with the tight spaces and huge crowd, It’s awkward enough to be here in a very crowded room.

Sabiya: I’d rather not go either.

Holly: It’s just the eighteen of us Komu, Don’t give others an excuse to ditch it. You're going so toughen up.

Komu:..And now I'm bring dragged to a party against my will...yippie

Charlotte: What Holly means is that we really appreciate it if you could all be there at the ballroom for tonight, Especially if we hope to continue cooperating after the motive videos.

Sabiya:..(Quietly nods) My apologies for that selfish request..forget I asked..I’ll just do a live sketch of the beach by memory on stage.

Connor: Ooh draw me

Sabiya: I draw landscape art

Connor: Teach me how to draw.

Sabiya: It takes years of practise Connor, you might even spend your life developing your own art style that changes over time, Not to mention getting the hang of drawing hands, eyes or hair can be a challenge for many artists.

Connor: Sounds cool but Is there an easy way to do it ?

Sabiya: Art isn’t a simple thing you pick up !...(Mumbles as she moves away from Connor but then he proceeds to move his chair next to her just to continue annoying her) Is this meeting done ?

Clem: I’ll partake in the culinary group, I know a good tropical punch recipe and some killer chilly burgers

Seiji:..No cherry in the punch..please

Clem: (Puts her hand to her ear) Hmm Cherrish you say ? Alright Cherrific punch it is.

Eli: I’ll do up a sweet nacho bowl and manage the cooking groups progress

Calum: Hell Yeah Nachos

Clem: “Honoured” I am to be under your Vlantation sir Pierce.

Charlotte: I’m going to head to the ballroom and work on some stage maintenance, I will need help cleaning up the backstage too Tracey, Rosalie and Zayla mind if you three assist me with the ballroom set up and backstage cleaning.

Rosalie: Sure thing, Did Monokuma trash the backstage ?

Komu: I went to scout the ballroom earlier before you were all awake, My nail stand was shoved in the closet and ruined. Talk about Nail artist oppression !

Jeanette: Why were you up so early ?

Komu: Cause I like to be..better early then late am I right, I’d suggest you carry foldable chairs from the storage room.

Calum: I’m already thinking about just checking the storage room for a table so I’ll just stack some chairs

Charlotte: Not all at once right

Calum: I’ll manage I usually do so no biggie.

Holly: Think you can carry twelve chairs at a time ?

Calum: Sure, Want to make it fifteen

Holly: Hell yeah nothing’s a match for two giants. 

Rosalie: On the topic of stage this is optional but who here would like to..

Abraham: (Interrupts) Perform at the party, Why else am I here.

Zayla: Cause the rule requires you to be here ?

Tokiya: Dibs a spot, I can never misses out on the chance to score gold and dazzle you phat ladies with my bmx tricks. (Looks at Holly and Sumiko)

Sumiko: Perish

Rosalie: Zayla ? What about you ?

Zayla: What about me ?

Rosalie: You used to perform on stage right ?

Abraham: She did..back when she used to travel with me and the family.

Zayla: Are you asking me to perform ? While I’m worried about my parents, Why ?

Rosalie: Why not ? You wanted to show us your gift earlier, Now would be a good chance to show us what your made of, This can be our own little festival (Smiles)

Zayla: If you insist... 

Jou: Question can..

Holly: No ! Your not bringing any kind of weapon to the ballroom, I’ll be at the door making sure none of you bring anything blacklisted to the ballroom.

Eli: Hey I was going to perform !

Holly: With what a weapon ?

Eli: My Bow isn’t a mere “Weapon”, It’s an art of swift accuracy, A Sport of agility, An Exercise of your hands !

Jou: I agree with him on the sport part, Archery’s a pretty popular activity

Holly: It’s a hunting tool

Eli: Not my bow !

Holly: All Bows are capable of murder, No weapons allowed in the ballroom ! That should be obvious

Jou: So your inviting all talents to the competition except mine and Eli's ? That’s not really fair.

Holly: Your a hunter, and you both use bows, you don't think "Accidents" can happen ?

Eli: Alright I get it, Can’t trust me with sport equipment that’s fine, I don’t want anyone dying either (Frowns)

Jeanette: So much for everyone having a chance to perform now

Sumiko:..Tracey Is my music equipment still intact ?

Tracey: Probably, Ask Calum

Sumiko: I'm asking you not him

Tracey: We’ll it’s probably back in the storage room

Sumiko: Good In that case I’ll perform tonight then.

Holly: Sweet that should about wrap up the role assignments, Those on tonight's food can go plan the times out, Everyone else...do something I suppose either help Charlotte with the ballroom or practice your talent if your performing tonight.

_ With the meeting dismissed and everyone knows what their doing we begin to get up and make our way out to prepare for this. _

Clem: Chauffeur number two !

Malachi: Huh ?

Clem: Your car has a working engine is that tureible ?

Malachi: Yeah but I just can’t find the keys.

Clem: Good, Come with me (Grabs Malachi putting her arm around his shoulder and dragging him off)

Seiji: (Standing by the wall silently)

Rosalie: (Notices Seiji has been quiet) You feeling alright after last night ?

Seiji:..I have a really b-bad feeling about this..

Rosalie: It’s better for us to all be together then alone worrying right ?

Seiji:...(Walks off)

Rosalie: <**Silence sure is so reassuring**> (Heads out of the cafeteria)

  * [Ball Room]

_ Rosalie, Charlotte, Tracey and Zayla all arrive at the ballroom which has been stripped of the talent venues that were set up during the festival night, All that's left is an empty floor. _

Tracey: How fast is that dam bear, first bridge and the buses now this ?

Rosalie: Don’t think I’ve seen the backstage room yet. Once I met you in here Tracey we all got called to the venue room

Charlotte: I’ve been in the backstage area before when I was writing up our backup schedule for the festival night. There’s a few doors if I recall, one for the stage props, one leads to the outside alley near the stadium and the last contains the electronic switches for the stage.

Rosalie: So how bad of a mess are we talking ?

Tracey: Should just be something small no biggie.

Zalya: I can feel it already, Were gonna be here for hours

  * [Back Stage]

_ Barely any lighting in the room but once we flip the switch and the lights come on we find the backstage is in a messy state, stands and boxes are all over the floor, The door Charlotte mentioned is open and the tables and chairs in there have been poorly stacked, The curtains have been untied and pulled down and the stage lights connected to the wall and roof are dismantled, One lone stage-light with rope tied to it is leaning on the safety ladder used to reach the roof lights _

Charlotte:..

Zayla: Called it.

Tracey: That is a lot...I might just swap with one of the cooking groups (Goes to turn around)

Rosalie: (Grabs Tracey’s shoulder to stop her from ditching the clean up) Too late Tracey you're here now.

Charlotte: No worries we’ll just have to clean it up step by step, First things first the curtain, Tidy the boxes and scrap around the floor while I’ll do the curtains (Grabs the safety ladder and rolls it next to the stage wall, She picks up the fallen curtain and begins reattaching it from one side) So Heavy rock Tracey ?

Tracey: (Picks up a broom) Like Peanut butter and jam, It’s awesome to finally get the talent I wanted. 

Rosalie: (Holds the ladder for Charlotte so it doesn’t shake) Right you mentioned you were apart of some fairy tale singing show as a child ?  
  
Tracey: (Nods) My parents got me the job since my mother is a music conductor and my dad is an opera singer.

Charlotte: Music performing runs through your family That sounds amazing  
  
Tracey: It does but I literally can’t stand opera music it’s sooooo boooooring. To think my parents and studio manager wanted me to become the ultimate fairytale singer, I can put up with a lot of demand to make them happy but fuck it does a lot to your mental state.

Charlotte: You weren't happy with it ?

Tracey: I wanted to leave all that and try out rock and pop music but I had to put up with that cause contract crap. But now I get to host cool music tv channels and kick back and rock it.

Rosalie: Sorry to hear that, being forced to do stuff and not be yourself must suck

Charlotte: (Nods)

Tracey: Also didn’t help my parents were getting on my back about how I treat my room and my collection of newspapers, tapes and dvds were getting to huge..So I just posted a vent about it all online and then just hid from the public eye for a month or so..Fun times but at least it got me out of the contract binds. 

Rosalie: Room collection ?

Tracey: I’d rather not go into that, I’m just here to embrace my new talent alright...Things are a lot better with my old man and woman I mean I’m still a musician just in a field that differs from theirs, you know ?

Charlotte: Do you specialise in any instruments ?

Tracey: Well I can’t just win the audience using my sexy ass voice alone can I ? So yeah I’ve been learning electric guitar for my solo gigs, The Supernova Guitar is in my room if your interested

Charlotte: Guitars ? Ooh I’d love to hear it sometime (Smiles)

Tracey: Well I’m performing tonight so hold onto your seat belt before I rock blast them away.

Charlotte: (Giggles) I’ll take that warning then.

_ Charlotte and Tracey continue their conversation about music as Charlotte continues working on fixing the curtain very intrigued about heavy metal while Tracey continues to dust the exact same spot with her broom and talking to Charlotte and flattering her rather than focusing. _

Rosalie: (Picks up a few small boxes and puts them to the side of the wall, She notices the door at the back of the backstage that is open) <**Was this the door Charlotte was talking about earlier ?**> (Taking a small peep at the back door she finds that it leads to a alleyway behind the hotel from the alleyway she can see the stadium and courtyard fountain)

Zayla: Rosalie ?

Rosalie:...Huh (Closes the door) Yeah ?

Zayla: Why did you encourage me earlier ?

Rosalie:...Well we got off on the wrong foot and that was majorly my fault for my statements about magic

Zayla: It’s your opinion you don’t have to apologise...besides your not the only person to ever call me out.

Rosalie: I have nothing against you at all, I’m sure you're a wonderful person, I just have a hard time believing in stuff like that.

Zayla: You don’t have to sugar coat it, If you think I’m a fraud you can just say that..I sometimes wonder if I really am..

Rosalie: Even If I have my doubts you come from a family of psychics, you worked for your talent you should be proud of it, I’m sure Abraham is too

Zayla: Why is he even here…

Rosalie: What do you mean ?

Zayla:....I thought this was my chance to shine, To show not just my parents but the world but once again he’s here to take the thunder that I never felt. The second I failed to show any psychic reading as a child and the second Abraham did, I was nothing but a disappointment to them.

Rosalie: <**I should of know something like this was the case, Abraham was their favourite and she’s been ignored**..**is that why she left them two years ago ?**> 

Zayla: I should stop talking

Rosalie: Zayla, If you and Abraham really haven’t seen each other for that long then you need to talk to him about it, If you saw your parents in the video they have to be worried about you and him.

Zayla: Can we please not talk anymore about this…

Rosalie: I can’t just ignore your pain.

Zayla: I take it you have a brother too ?

Rosalie: Quit dodging the question, He’s your brother and nothing will ever change that !

Zayla: He’s clearly having better fortune than me, I can’t even protect him like an older sister is suppose to....My parents would rather he live than me..at least then I can protect him and be a decent sister..

Rosalie: (Grabs her by the shoulder) Zayla listen to me, Two years or not your still there daughter regardless if you do or don’t have talent they’ll still love you.

Zayla: That’s why I wanted to be here...So they can finally be proud of me

Rosalie:..Have you ever read your own fortune ?

Zayla: The ball never answers any questions I ask about myself.

Rosalie: Why is it that complicated it’s just a dam ball

Zayla: Maybe I can’t see my own vision...or perhaps I was never special or gifted to begin with...deep down I’m just a fraud and a disappointment.

Rosalie: Stop with the self doubting ! If I have to drag you up on stage and help you perform just so you can prove the world wrong I will !

Zayla:..I should let you get back to cleaning I..need to get a drink and breath of fresh air (Heads off)

Rosalie: Wait but your apart of the (Looks around the backstage area, She completely forgot about cleaning) Crap

Charlotte: Curtains are fixed, Where did Zayla go ?  
  
Rosalie: To get a breath of air It seems, We had a talk about her talent and her family

Charlotte: Is she okay ?  
  
Rosalie: Hopefully...Hey sorry about not answering your question last night about the Guitarist.

Charlotte: It's fine It doesn’t matter that much really I was just curious if he got into your class, Since we both got letters from hope's peak about this three years ago.

Rosalie: Hope’s peak contacted you before ?

Charlotte: (Nods) They contacted me at the time I was managing my ex-boyfriend's band, But they only accepted my ex who was a guitarist, Which is fine I mean it was a twenty out of million chance to get picked, It’s just getting that rubbed in my face by him and then get accused of jealousy when I told him how I felt was (Quiet) Very Shitty

Rosalie: Ugh already sounds like a dickhead, Sorry that you had to put up with that bastard. 

Charlotte: Is your memory of Hope’s reef still hazy ?

Rosalie: Unfortunately, Trying to remember my classmates is a bigger challenge than I thought.

Charlotte: Do you think Monokuma is behind your memory loss ?

Rosalie: I think he’s behind all of our memory losses, You all woke up on your school bus.

Charlotte: Before getting on that bus..how much did we forget ?

_ The conversation goes silent as the two think about the whole ordeal of how they woke up in the city not knowing who brought them here, what happened during their travels to Anvil ? _

Charlotte: I suppose It doesn’t matter that much right now. I was just curious since he might of been in your class, But I’ve moved on to doing stage theatre projects after leaving his band management and what do you know I got chosen to be here.

Rosalie: And you performed your talent already for the talent scout as a matter of fact, You did excellent in assuring everyone got and understood your backup schedule and managing a class of potential ultimates, I would have chosen you off the bat for taking up that responsibility and incorporating your talent into that. 

Charlotte: (Smiles and goes a bit red) Thank you.

Rosalie: Your welcome, Still we gotta ensure to keep the class as stable and calm as possible through this ordeal <**How was she denied ?**...**H****opes peak has always prioritised talent regardless of the personality and ideals of that potential ultimate>**

Charlotte: Agreed, Hope’s peak has to be out there looking for us right ?

Rosalie: Like you said the bear is messing with our memory, Trying to paint hope's peak as our captors..

Tracey: Boxes are all sorted out my fellow lasses. Did I miss any bean spilling or talk ?

Rosalie: (Realises she stopped cleaning a while ago and stop to talk to Charlotte) Oh my god I forgot the rest of the boxes, Sorry for leaving you on your own Tracey

Tracey: It’s good snapshot there wasn’t much left anyway.

Holly: (Voice outside) Were here with the heavy stuff !

Charlotte: I say we're done here (The three of them headed back to the front stage)

  * [Ball Room]

_ Peeking out from the curtains we find Calum walking in with one of those big metal music boxes with four chairs stacked on it, While Holly is carrying a table with five chairs stacked on it. _

Holly: (Puts the table down) Here ?

Charlotte: Just by the wall (Waves her hands towards to the wall)

Calum: (Carrying the big sound equipment boxes) Did you want this on stage Tracey ?

Tracey: Just on the left of the curtains bro. 

Calum: Got it (Moves)

Tracey: Sweet (Thumbs up) I’m going to get my guitar from my room and test the speakers out.  
  
Charlotte: Ooh I can’t miss this !

Holly: Any updates from the food group ?

Charlotte: I haven’t had time to check up with them yet.

Rosalie: Want me to go and check, To make up for getting too distracted earlier.

Charlotte: It’s alright Rose I shouldn’t of taken that much of your time.

Tracey: Sweet then let’s bounce

Sabiya: (Walks in as the two of them head out)  
  
Rosalie: Hey Sabiya what brings you here ?

Sabiya: (Nods) I finished these two earlier today, There in black and white but I figured you’d all appreciate my talent and fine art after all I spent a lot of dedication on these pieces.

_ Sabiya gets out two portraits, One shows a sketch design of a floating island with snowy forest with a giant glass dome around it like a snow globe. The other portrait is of a grassy mountain with roads along it and a sun rising above the mountain _

Rosalie: Oh my these are beautiful, Like I can already feel the colours without having to see them. (Looks at the sketches)

Sabiya: I expected that reaction but thank you regardless.

Rosalie: (Looks at the sketches)

Sabiya:..I just pray that this really is just some mass confused hoax

Rosalie: Umhm (Still looking at the snowglobe drawing) yeah, yeah

Tracey: (Claps her hands together behind Rosalie's ears to get her attention) Rosie !

Rosalie: Right, We’ll talk later if you want Sabiya

Sabiya: I’m fine not talking (Heads to the table Holly put down)

  * [Kitchen]

_ After a long day of tidying and setting the ballroom up we made our way to the lobby room were Tracey went upstairs to go grab her guitar, Once I got to the cafeteria the cooking group has just started on their work now to avoid the food from getting cold too early. _

Malachi: (Places a glass bowl down onto the table)

Komu: (Using a cheese grater to shred some cheese) How much cheese will we need for both the nachos and pizza ?

Eli: I’d just use another block of cheese just to be safe (Pouring a layer of corn chips into a glass rectangle)

Clem: (Using a mini BBq stand to grill some meat patties) (There’s a lot of smoke around her but she doesn’t seem to mind it.)

Rosalie: (Walks in) How are we going ?

Eli: Were just grating the cheese at the moment, Need to sprinkle that over the chips before I put the salsa jar in.

Jeanette: (Stirring a pot with a wooden spoon)  
  
Rosalie: Jeanette your here too ?

Jeanette: Just for two reasons, One so I know that no one is going to poison the food and two I know a spicy chicken butter curry recipe.

Malachi: I suppose extra managing wouldn’t hurt.

Komu: Considering the motive videos yeah..

Eli: Yo Jen is it true what Abraham said earlier about your video ?

Jeanette:...No !...I mean why would you believe him ?

Rosalie: You didn’t have anyone in your video ?

Jeanette: Umm...Is no one concern Clem is going to set off the smoke alarm

Clem: I got myself under procescco (Flips a patty) So continue digging Jeanette for all her story worth.

Rosalie: Then what happened to your parents ?

Jeanette: There...there just in…..Hold on I think Charlotte is calling me I better get going ! (Rushes off dropping the curry pot on the floor)

Eli: Oh come on !

Komu: Guess I'll clean it up, Malachi cover for me (Heads over to the sink to grab a sponge)

Rosalie: <**What seems to be with her ?**>....So Malachi how did the hot-wiring go ?

Malachi: Turns out both our cars have no fuel.

Rosalie: So were back to square one then..

Malachi: We’ll figure something out tomorrow hopefully.

Jou: (Walks in and waves) Good Evening 

Komu: Salutations Jou (Wiping the floor)

Jou: (Looks around) So I take it there’s no meat for the nachos ?

Eli: We don’t have enough time for it but the salsa sauce jar should substitute.

Clem: First thing you speak while in our company Sir Knifes a lot, You could just shank a bird or a fish from the beach for us then I can put it on the grill

Jou: You’d have to debone them first but I can handle that. When your out hunting you can come across food easily

Clem: I was kidding.

Eli: Can you go one day without talking about hunting or prey or killing ?

Jou: I mean it's just normal for my talent, Were never going to eat each other, but those videos we got are a serious indicator about this being real...then it’s only a matter of time

Rosalie: Enough of that, Let’s just go through with tonight and then tomorrow we can build a boat or whatever, no one is going to die ! 

Jou: I hope I can take your word for that then Miss Blus

Malachi: (Puts the pizza trays into the oven)

Komu: One cheese, one pepperoni and one pineapple. I’ll mind the rest of the food and take it from here, You all got a party to go too.

Malachi: Your coming too right ?

Komu:..Sure

Malachi: Alright, I’ll carry the cherry punch bowl to the ballroom since I’ve finished mixing the contents (Picks up the glass bowl)

Eli: I’ll bring the plates then, can someone get the cups for me

Rosalie: On it (Picks up the box full of cups)

  * [Lobby Room]

Malachi: The problem is just that neither of our vehicles have any fuel left in it, Monokuma really prepared for any occasion huh ?

Eli: What about making a boat ?

Malachi: Does anyone know how to make a boat ?

Eli:..I can try, My mother and I used to take care of and use a fishing boat when she was around.

Rosalie: When she was around ?

Eli:....

Rosalie: Right sorry..umm...The current from the bridge is dangerous, Can we even make something that can fit all eighteen of us ?

Eli: None of us are ultimate sailors so I guess not...we just need to lower the bridge somehow.

Malachi: We’ll think of something, Our families had to have called the police at this rate

???: Out of the way possy, I’m about to do one hella pro gamer move !

_ The three of them look up to the voice that came from the stairs, Tokiya on his bike is about to jump off the top of the stairs, When he does the jump his bike lands on the middle handrail bar which his bike grinds down on the rail till his bike slides off and lands in front of the three of them _

Tokiya: On a scale of ten out of ten how was that doll face ?

Rosalie: I was gonna say eight since that was actually impressive but the second you called me that, You lose five points.

Tokiya: That’s progress to me

Eli: You seem more determined to get a girl more than your actual talent ?

Tokiya: Well of course...who else would I go for...

Malachi: That was cool, How many tricks can you do ?

Tokiya: All of them, Watch this (Leans back until his bike tilts and is balancing only on it’s back tire, Tokiya starts doing a backwards wheelie roll as he rides to the entrance door, Assuming no one is there he then decides to bounce into the air and flips his bike planning to land on the front tire)

Abraham: (Enters the lobby via the entrance door) 

Tokiya: WATCH OUT ! (Drastically stops turning mid air to prevent hitting Abraham with the front tire, Losing focus as he changes plans causing his bike to land forward too far and causing him to fall off his bike and faceplant on right on the floor in front of Abraham)

Abraham: Good trick Tokiya (Offers a hand up) What bike trick was that called ?

Tokiya: (Looks up at Abraham and gets up) Is my face alright ?

Rosalie: Tokiya !

Tokiya: You enjoy me landing on the floor, Well If you want I can land on y-

Eli: Your nose is bleeding dude.

Tokiya: (Puts his hand to his nose and finds blood on it)

_ Tokiya lets out the biggest and most high pitch scream, sounding like a parrot that just got shot, he then faints after processing the fact that he is bleeding, Soon after hearing that scream Charlotte, Zayla, Tracey, Seiji and Calum arrive _  
  
Charlotte: WHAT HAPPENED ?!

Eli: Tokiya broke his nose

Calum: Ah cool..

Rosalie: No that’s not cool !

Tracey: Well crap, He was the first one on tonight's talent show

Abraham: Ah so that means I’m up first then

Zayla: Abraham this is not about you, He’s hurt !

Malachi: Should we take him back to his room to rest ?

Abraham: That sounds like the best idea, he mustn’t like blood

Charlotte: It’s blood no one likes it.

Abraham: I mean blood is important for us to live so I like it.

Zayla: (Mumbles quietly to herself and facepalms) Calum can you get his keys and take him back to his dorm

Calum: Alright (Picks up Tokiya and heads upstairs)

Seiji:..That was not a good start to tonight

Tracey: Accidents happen dog dude, But look at that the punch bowl is done

Malachi: Yep, Komu and Clem will bring out the rest of dinner once it’s finished in the oven.

Seiji:...dog d-dude ?

Charlotte: I see, So then shall we all head to the ballroom, Holly, Sabiya, Sumiko and Connor are already there.

  * [Ball Room]

_ I should have expected this, Holly has set up a line by the entrance to the ballroom inspecting each of us before we can get it. _

Holly: (Stands by the entrance door) What’s in the bag ?

Sumiko: My idol outfit and microphone.

Holly: Prove it

Sumiko:..(Opens her bag up and shows it to Holly)

Holly: (Nods) Alright your good, cute outfit 

Sumiko: Fuck off, I don’t want to hear it. (Grabs her bag and walks in heading for the backstage)

Holly: Huh celebrities always thinking they can just yell at security guards...Privileged much (Looks over to Rosalie as she approaches)

Rosalie: I just have my camera on me (Holds out her camera)

Holly: (Pats the sides of Rosalie’s pockets) gotta be sure no one is carrying any knives especially after the fears of last night.

Rosalie: I get where you're coming from but this still seems pretty drastic just for this.

Holly: I’m just doing my job as the Ultimate Mall cop and leader of this group, Next !

Rosalie: Alright then (Heads inside) <**Atleast the place looks nice>**

_ Heavy Music boxes are set by the stage, Foldable chairs are set across the wall along with a table for the food, On the walls are a few portraits of landscape art courtesy of Sabiya. _

Rosalie: (Places the box of cups onto the table and began placing the cups down)

Sabiya: (Has wooden canvas stand set up as she is currently doing a sketch)

Connor: (Leaning over to watch Sabiya draw)  
  
Sabiya: Can I help you ?  
  
Connor: Nope, Kidding can I have a go ?  
  
Sabiya: (Moves her canvas stand away from Connor) I spent the past two hours doing this sketch, I really can’t be distracted right now

Connor: Can I atleast paint it ? (Leans on the wooden stand) Colouring looks fun.

Sabiya: Why are you talking to me ?  
  
Connor: Holly forbade me from setting up any traps so I can’t do anything for the talent contest. (Accidentally leans too much on the wooden cavans causing it to break, causing him to trip and fall right on Sabiya’s Sketch painting which breaks) Ouch !

Sabiya:....(Two hours of sketching now wasted, She is Silent for a few seconds looking at Connor like she's about to punch him, She is trying to keep herself calm and not react at all) I’m going to the bathroom ! (Storms off)

Clem: (Arrives with a tray of pizza) Pff nice one art attack right through the portrait

Calum: Is that what they call Abstract or 3D Art ?

Connor: I might of went a bit far there...

Calum: Eh she’ll be alright

Connor: Hopefully..

Clem: Don't get guilty and mopey on us come on sliced bread fused with sauce and cheese is here

Malachi: (Places the punch bowl down) Drinks are ready !

Eli: Food should be just another five minutes (Puts the plates down)

Seiji: (Stands there just looking around)  
  
Rosalie: (Waves to Seiji)  
  
Seiji: (Small smiles and waves back)

Holly: Wait is the food here ?!

Charlotte: Only the pizza is here, Were still waiting on the nachos and burgers and I want to wait for Komu to get back before we start eating.

Holly: Damit it...

Tracey: (On Stage, She grabs the mic) Alright then how about in the meantime we get our first victim up here !

Jeanette: Shouldn’t we wait for Komu and Jou to get here ? That’s why you wanted us all to be here tonight ?

Calum: If there late that’s on them.

Abraham: Well someone has to be in the kitchen watching the food, They won’t be missing much. So shall I start ?

Rosalie: How about you go first Zayla ?

Zayla: You really want me to perform ?

Rosalie: It's not about me, Come on everyone else would love to see it.

Zayla: Very well then (She makes her way up stage) Originally we all came here for one thing and one thing alone and that is secure our fortune as Ultimates (Pulls her crystal ball out of her pocket) So a question to you all, who wishes to shed some light into the potential roads ahead of their lives ?

_ No one says anything _

Clem: Hmm should I bother brushing my teeth tomorrow ?

Zayla: (Pauses for a second cause of that random question) (Checks the ball) It says you probably should

Clem: Huh my mind sure has been enlightened by this “Enchanted” object

Zayla:..next question ?

Connor: Yeah I have an important one...will Clem ever do a dab in the future ?

Zayla: That’s not related to fortune whatsoever….

Clem: (Snorts, She then does a dab)

Connor: Ayo the future came true, She is a wizard !

Malachi: Question, Will all of us be able to get out of Anvil soon ?

Zayla:..(Checks the crystal ball)

Abraham: Is it not working again ?

Zayla:..It says If we hold ourselves true and do our best our chances are possible

Calum: That doesn’t sound like an insightful fortune ?

Zayla:...

Rosalie: <**Oh no t****his is backfiring fast**> Hey can I ask it something, What does the future hold for Hope’s peak with our new class.

Zayla: (Checks it)...(Looks at it again)

Abraham: Everything all good ?

Zayla: It’s not telling me anything…

Jeanette: I guess most of us are pretty contempt with our futures, It’s cool seeing it though

Tracey: Yeah I got no idea for questions either but shiny magic ball sounds neat

Seiji: (Shrugs)

Zayla: No one really cares about magic anymore...(Sighs and mumbles)..I’ll just..I need a drink from the kitchen (Heads off stage feeling defeated and exits)

Tracey: Let’s give it a round for our applause for our ball girl…

_ As Zayla exits the room, Jou arrives carrying the tray of burgers and nachos _

Rosalie:..Wait Zayla…(Sighs)

Abraham: Ouch I didn't foresee that happening, Is she going miss out on my turn...well I’ll try to redeem us magic users this round then.

Rosalie: (Stares back at Abraham) Are you fucking serious ? That’s what your worried about !

Abraham: Well we always showed off our talents to each other, That’s how siblings compete right ?

Charlotte: Forget talent and competition for one second, Your ignoring how she feels, you haven't seen each other in two years and this is how you react ?

Abraham:.I mean she told me not to worry about her ?

Rosalie: You just accept that with no question whatsoever (Grabs Abraham by the ear and walks him out the door) Go talk to her ! 

Abraham: But my act ?

Rosalie: (Just closes the door on him)

Jou: I sure must of missed something (Puts the nachos and burger trays down)

Malachi: You okay Rosalie ?

Rosalie: Just frustrating...how..nevermind

Holly: We'll check on them once they get back, But now it’s Food time !

Tracey: Snack and Jam, Let’s go (Grabs her guitar)

Charlotte: Ooh Alright, Guess we can't keep everyone waiting.

_ While waiting on the others to get back we begun to snack down on dinner despite Charlotte's protest, Tracey got up on stage and started playing her newest solo track singing while jamming out her guitar _

Sumiko: I’m up next so I'm going to get changed. (Grabs her bag and exits the ballroom)

Charlotte: Komu isn’t back yet ?

Jou: Once the food was done he told me he wasn’t going to join the party tonight.

Holly: Great another bailer ?

Jou: Not good for some of us to be out and about..especially after the videos last night

Jeanette: Quit trying to scare us, Just go find him or whatever

Jou: Very well, I’m sure none of us would be pleasant to have first blood already (Exits the ballroom)

Tracey: (About finished on her last guitar solo) YEAH !

Charlotte: (Claps) Go Supernova !

Tracey: Have a nice night lads and ladies (Waves and heads off to the backstage behind the curtains)

Malachi: (Finishing a pizza slice) I’ll have to be sure to get the latest album

???: Owo the party has already started without me ?

_ Everyone stops what they're doing when they see Monokuma appear by the food table _

Seiji:….

Calum: What’s up, food's by the table if your hungry

Monokuma: Why thank you

Charlotte: What are you doing here !?

Monokuma: You invited everyone in the city to the party right ?

Jeanette: This was a class exclusive party

Monokuma: Awww such discrimination.

Connor: Are you allergic to anything here Monokuma ?

Charlotte: Are you serious ?  
  
Connor: Nope, CLEMMY NOW !

Clem: (Grabs the cherry punch bowl from the table and dunks it on Monokuma)

Monokuma:...(Is drenched by the drink)..Why would you do that ?... (It’s eyes begin to go red)

Connor: Well as a wise man once told me, get Nae naed !

_ Just after Monokuma got dunked with the entire cherry punch he starts to spark up, It’s overheating and a loud fuming clock noise can be heard from it _

Seiji: Oh no

Clem: Is he about to go Pensive on us ?

Holly: GET BACK ! (Grabs Monokuma and throws it into the air)

_ Monokuma is thrown high up into the air _

_ BOOM ! _

_ A loud black smoke from the explosion bursts from the roof, Causing the smoke alarm to go off. _

Jeanette: What the hell ?!

Eli: Did he just fucking die ?

Charlotte: Monokuma just self destruct ?  
  
Connor: We win, The scare is over !

Rosalie: It’s over ?

Clem: Well you all owe me a lot now for saving the day.

Malachi: (Thinking)

Sumiko: Hey did Something happen ? (Arrives back wearing her now famous idol-Q outfit, A pink vest with a light blue skirt with pink hearts on it, a pink ribbon tied around her waist, Long white stockings with pink shoes)

Holly: We blew Monokuma up, were free !

Sumiko: Really that’s amazing to hear, phew

Connor: Now we can roll the credits.

Sumiko: Glad to see were all relaxed, I’ll wrap up tonight with one of my favourite songs, Hope your all excited as I am (Winks and grabs the microphone while doing a pose)

Rosalie: <**She’s acting just like her idol persona now ?**>

_ Sumiko starts her song off letting out her beautiful low range voice, putting charisma into her voice getting everyone's attention as she decides to sing and perform around the ballroom floor around her classmates rather than the stage. _

Rosalie: (Taps her foot on rhyme of her song, She begins dance to herself)

Malachi: (Walks over) Hey Rosalie do you think Monokuma is really gone ?  
  
Rosalie: We saw him explode right ?

Malachi: We did...But it just seemed.

Seiji: (Listening in)...too easy…?

Malachi: Yeah

Rosalie: He’s gone guys there's no need to worry, lets just enjoy the party this song is fire (Continues dancing) <**Maybe I’m just trying to believe it’s that simple but this feels like a victory, Even if he somehow repairs itself we have the whole night and day now to escape before it happens>** Come on no one else is dancing ?

Seiji: I don’t dance

Jeanette: Same

Calum: Ditto

Rosalie: Boo here you call me the wet blanket.

Eli: Didn’t take you for the grovving type 

Rosalie: Gotta know how to enjoy yourself right,

Eli: I suppose, Seems kinda strange to just, How do you even dance ?

Rosalie: Move your limbs and do something, Who cares if anyone watching Just let loose

Connor: Wow Rose your giving off major old mum energies right now

Eli: (Moves his feet trying to figure out what he wants to do, Which just comes off as awkward dancing)

_ Good thing most people are focused on Sumiko’s singing and not those who are dancing _

Charlotte: (Claps)

Holly: Woohoo Go Sumiko, Never knew this genre existed but dam it’s impressive !!

Connor: Told ya best girl of idol Q

Malachi: Yeah I’m torn between Supernova and Idol Q.

Sumiko: Thank you all, It’s an honour to be out here in anvil with talented faces and fans of my work, I’ll be accepting fan questions for the next ten minutes

Connor: Encore !

Malachi: Encore !

Holly: Encore !

Charlotte: Up to you Sumiko ?

Sumiko: Another? Sure anything for my fans (Idol poses) Let me just get up on stage (Heads over to the backstage door but the door refuses to open despite it not being locked)

Rosalie: All good ?

Sumiko: Yeah must be stuck (Trying to push the door open)

Eli: Need a hand ?

Sumiko: I’m alright I can handle myself.

Holly: Can’t you just climb onto the stage

Sumiko: I’d rather not, One of my idol girls broke her ankle doing that, What is up with the door ?

Eli: Stand back (He just kicks the door open, He and Sumiko find that the backstage room is completely pitch black with none of the lights on but after he had just opened the room) 

BANG !

_ A loud band and crashing noise further in the dark room can he heard shattering on the floor _

Sumiko: What the fuck was that !? 

Rosalie: What’s going on (Runs in with Malachi)

Eli: The rooms empty and something just smashed ?

Malachi: I can’t see anything ?  
  
Eli: The lights are off Malachi, Where’s the switch ?

Charlotte: (Voice outside as she rushes in with Holly and Seiji) Touch the left side of the wall. I swear I left the switches on when I left.

Rosalie: (Taps the walls) Got it !

_ CLICK ! _

Rosalie: <**After the lights came on and our confusion soon vanished...until something else came back to us**>

Malachi:....

Holly: What the hell ?

Rosalie: <**Fear…..We all wanted to believe that deep down this was just a hoax…**..**and that no one was actually going to die...but after the lights came back on and our eyes open to see what was in front of us...any hope of believing this was just one sick joke began to vanish as ours eyes moved towards.....**>

Seiji:...please tell me this is another prank….

Rosalie: She can’t be….

_ A stage light from the ceiling has fallen from the scaffold and shattered all over the floor, Glass and blood across the floor, but where is the blood coming from...under the heavy light. _

**TRACEY HARIMOTO IS ON THE GROUND IN A POOL OF BLOOD UNDER HER AND BLOOD COMING FROM HER BACK.**

Rosalie: TRACEY !? Please get up right now...THIS ISN'T FUNNY !

Tokiya: (Arrives from the ballroom) YOOO I’M BACK IN THE HOUSE, I HEARD MONOKUMA GOT POPPED WERE FREE TO….(He drops his excitement when he sees Tracey’s body)..........

_ **STUDENTS REMAINING: 17** _


	6. Chapter I: Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly, Zayla and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Seiji is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumonn  
Clementine is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

  * [Ballroom]

_Rosalie stares at the body of her friend, one who was just alive minutes ago...dead ? Someone here ACTUALLY DIED...unable to comprehend that one of her ultimates that she was suppose to look after is now lying dead in a pool of blood infront of her eyes strikes Rosalie with a great sense of fear that keeps her frozen in her stance...then a sickening feeling from all the shock builds up and makes her stomach turn, Rosalie quickly takes a step back and falls next to a box and vomits into it._

Charoltte: Rose ?!

_Both Charlotte and Elijah go over to help Rosalie up after she's quickly recovers from her shock_

Eli: Stay with us Rose !

Rosalie:....I-I

Charlotte:..Save your words, I don't even know what to say about this either..(Looks over to Tracey's Body)

Tokiya:...That’s a very funny trick Tracey Stacey...you can get up now

Eli: (Walks over and goes to put his fingers to her neck to check for a pulse).....

_ Jeaentte, Calum, Connor and Clem arrive _

Clem: What’s all the Inconvenience about…..Well...Christ on a bike !

Connor: Wakey wakey.....(Starting to panic) come please get up now Tracey....

Eli: (Eyes widen as he feels nothing)..no..pulse...She’s dead….

Sumiko: (Winces) Your serious...this is happening ?!

Rosalie:..Dead !....like actually...deceased <**This can't be real...how can this be real**...**what the fuck is going on**...**what the fuck am I suppose to do to calm everyone else**...**this isn insane !>**

_The mood of the room seems to be on the same level as Rosalie, Struggling to process how real this is, Everyone was cautious about the scenario regardless of their doubts but none of them minus Jou really expected someone to literally get murdered....if it can Happen to Tracey then NONE of them are really safe here and there's nothing they can do right now to get out of their situation._

Connor: She can't be ! This is some kind just a twisted joke.... She’s....

Seiji: d...d-dead

Tokiya: (Freaks over over the blood he notices) IT’S REAL, IT’S FUCKING REAL, THAT’S REAL BLOOD !

Calum: Can we all just like...calm down ‘r somethin’? We’re not gonna catch the killer if we just yell at each other ‘n shit…

Jeanette: She’s dead..figures I was right again to be wary of you lot...

Connor: Were really trapped here with nothing but death, What the fuck kind of festival is this !

Eli: That means someone here murdered her...

_ DING DONG BING BONG ! _

Rosalie:..(Has just been staring at Tracey's body processing this whole shock) <**Someone here did this ? Someone**....**killed Tracey**>

Malachi: Is that who I think it is ?

Monokuma: (Intercom) A body has been discovered, Now our game can finally move onto the next stage, All seventeen remaining students must immediately report to the ballroom for further instructions.

_ Jou, Zayla, Shikomu, Abraham and Sabiya shortly arrive soon after _

Komu: Hey! What’s going on he-…Oh…Oh my god. Oh god, oh my god…What…?

Sabiya: Someone’s actually dead?! Oh Allah, say this isn't real, oh my goodness…

Abraham: What did it mean by body discover..(Sees Tracey’s body)...ah that

Zayla:...This is really happening...

Jou: Seventeen of us left now... so someone among us took the bait and took out their targeted prey, Now it falls to us to uncover their tracks

Charlotte: Hold on it could 've just been a freak accident, No one here really could of killed her right ?

Zayla: It could of been a freak accident

Tokiya: FORGET INVESTIGATING, WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW IT COULD BE ME NEXT ! (Makes a run for it)

Monokuma: (Pops out from the curtains) Boo

Tokyia: AHHH (Jumps back and falls on Malachi and Abraham)

Monokuma: Perfect the whole gang's here

Connor: Binch how dare you still live !

Clem: What gives you can come back from the dead but not Tracey ?

Monokuma: PHAHA you really thought It would be that easy to kill me !? I should punish you for breaking a rule and trying to harm the mayor but because this lead to a murder, I'll let this one teeny tiny incident slide just this once, So your welcome !

Seiji: It’s a robot...it must of been rebuilt

Malachi: Or duplicated ?

Monokuma: How I respawn doesn’t matter cause I’m the only here who can, So congratulations a murder finally occurred

Holly: How do we know you're not the one who did it ?!

Tokiya: Wait so you wanted a murder to occur, Now that one has happened we all get to leave the city now...that was your rule 

Abraham: Tokiya your still crushing Malachi and I 

Tokiya: Oh sorry broskis (Gets up)

Malachi: (Dusts himself off) 

Monokuma: Were you paying attention to the E-handbook ? Only the blackened would be the one who leaves city.

Jou: Yet they haven’t confessed yet, Any reason for that ?

Monokuma: Cause murdering is only step one of the process, Step two begins now the blackened has to cover their tracks while everyone else will spent the next two hours investigating the murder and crime scene.

Connor: Were detectives now...do we atleast get cool looking fedoras and shades

Monokuma: No, After those two hours of investigation are done, The final step begins you will all attend Anvil cities official class trial and make your argument for who you suspect is the killer, After the trial ends you will all vote for who you think the killer is, If the blackened gets the most votes then they will be punished and life goes on in the city.

Sabiya: So we don’t leave the city ?

Jou: And if we fail, The blackened gets to leave the city ?

Monokuma: Not only does the blackened get to leave the city and become apart of Hope’s Peak IF they deceive their classmates into voting for someone else at the class trial, Then **THE WHOLE CLASS EXCEPT FOR THE BLACKENED GET PUNISHED !**

Rosalie: <**It’s still trying to blame hope's peak, What are you upto ?!**>

Jou: Define punishment ?

Monokuma:** _ D E A T H ! _ **

Tokiya: YOU CAN’T JUST KILL US FOR FUCKING UP ?!

Rosalie: (Breaths) <**NOW ALL OF US COULD GET EXECUTED**...**I can't keep up with this**...**too much going on at once**...**My heads already spinning too much from this shock**>

Eli: Calm down were not going to die, We just gotta pick at the pieces one at a time and find the monster who spilt her blood.

Charlotte: So we need to put the clues together and find the killer ?

Monokuma: Righto.

Charlotte:..Where do we start ?

Monokuma: To ensure we have a fair game I’m going to install a new file into your electronic handbooks, BEHOLD THE MONOKUMA FILE.

_ Everyone’s E-Handbooks begin to buzz, Something new has been added to it _

Rosalie: ? (Grabs her E-handbook out of her pocket, Opens it up and finds a new tab installed labeled “Monokuma Files”)

** _Monokuma File #1:_ **

Name: Tracey Harimoto,** The Ultimate Tv Music Host**

Time of Death: ??? 

Found By: Elijah and Sumiko

Location: Ballroom Backstage

Cause of Death: ???

Injuries: Crushed back and Abdomen puncture

Rosalie: <**Abdomen puncture ?**>

Malachi: Why are some parts questioned marked ?

Monokuma: Those parts could risk spoiling the entire case so I needed to make the trial balanced for both sides.

Jeanette: Both sides being us and the blackened ?

Tokiya: NOPE I can’t do this (Turns his head away)

Monokuma: Whenever or not you choose to do anything during the investigation time is up to you but all parties are required to attend the class trial..so spend your time wisely..it’s you or the blackened...Have fun ! 

** _INVESTIGATION TIME !_ **

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma file #1**

**Truth Bullet gained: Motive**

**Truth Bullet gained: Body Discovery Announcement**

Rosalie: Alright I'm...feeling better now..I can't believe this is happening

Charlotte: None of us did

Jou: It's a unpredictable environment, This was always a cruel possibility..one none of you can hide from anymore

Charoltte: Not Helping !...(Cough) We owe it to Tracey to get to the bottom of this

Seiji: Someone among us k-killed her…

Clem: Right which one of you wankers did this, huh? May as well own up before some hotshot figures ya out and gets ya killed anyway. Makes things easier.

Jeanette: I can assure you I didn’t kill them. I never would. I’m trustworthy. Unlike certain people here who held this event in the first place.

Rosalie: Hold on a second, Charlotte and I never went to backstage at all tonight

Jeanette: But earlier in the day ?

Charlotte: Just to set things up and fix the mess monokuma made.

Jeanette: Hmm, Sure so how are we going to start this then ?

Holly: I’ll guard the body and make sure no one tampers with it.

Jou: Same, just in case we can’t trust Holly  
  
Holly:..Rich coming from the hunter…

Eli: Save the drama for afterworlds...Let’s recount everyone who attended the ballroom and never left the room at anypoint during the night.

Seiji: (Puts his finger to his head) Rosalie, Charlotte, Clem, Holly, Jeanette, Malachi, Elijah, Connor, Calum and myself never left the ballroom at anypoint

Rosalie: Good observation Seiji

Seiji:..Thank you

**Truth Bullet gained: Full Attendance**

Calum: That means were all in the clear then ?

Rosalie: <**But what about the ones that did vanish ? How can any of these people be killers ?**...**Jou I might get but I've talked to every single one of them at the festival**...**no one was hiding a criminal background**....**I can't even imagine anyone here deceiving us to our executions**...**let's stop thinking Rosalie they need you**>

Jeanette: Not exactly, Something caused the stage light to come down…

Zayla: For those of us who weren’t there what happened ?

Eli: I was helping Sumiko open the backstage door, When I opened it we heard a crashing sound just seconds later.

Sumiko: Did opening the door kill her ?

Komu: Would that make Eli our culprit then ?

Eli: Of course NOT she didn’t hit her head on the door.

Connor: Wow so he didn’t miss the opportunity to kill her.

Eli: First of all fuck you Connor and second you can't kill someone with a door !

Zayla: Nevertheless That’s something we should look into then

_ Everyone with their own agenda towards the investigation began to split apart, Holly and Jou remain with Tracey’s body to ensure no one tempers with the scene. Jeanette along with Zayla and Abraham went off to inspect the door very suspicious about Elijah. Tokiya still seems shocked and is just doing nothing while Connor, Shikomu and Sabiya all seem to be on the same boat as Tokiya, Stressed about the situation unsure how to cope with it all having a big mood moment cause when the fuck did I become a decetive, Calum doesn’t even seem that bothered which is concerning but he decides to go look at the scaffold of stage lights. This left me with Charlotte, Clem, Malachi, Seiji, Sumiko and Elijah _

Rosalie: (Just staring at Tracey's Body, trying to take in that the friend she was talking too hours ago is now dead)....

Charlotte:...How could this happen

Clem: The light came down on Tracey and she got Pedalianed

Eli: Do you even know what your saying at this point !?

Clem: Not really, Judging from Tokiya’s face he just did something.

Tokiya: (Still spooked) If you saw that much amount of blood and have a fear of it you’d be scared too !

Clem: Not enough to soil my undergarments.

Connor: PFHAAAAAA did you actually ?

Tokiya: SHUT UP !

Eli: You guys don’t seriously think I killed her right…?

Charlotte: It’s too early to say Elijah just don’t stress about it till we figure this out, Were a group of friends, Were supposed to look out and trust each other....

Eli: And now someone among us has become a criminal...(Sighs)..We need to get through this so our group can live pass the trial....I feel so sorry for Tracey but that gives us more of a reason to uncover her death and make the bastard pay

Charlotte: Right, We should cover as much ground as possible and meet back with what we know, Sumiko ?

Sumiko: I left the ballroom to go get changed in my dorm room.

Seiji: Do you recall the time ?

Sumiko: 9:33 pm, I checked the clock before leaving my room and making my way back to the ballroom for my gig.

**Truth Bullet gained: Sumiko’s Account**

Malachi: Sounds about right we watched your performance up until the body discovery.

Seiji: Before her it was Tracey and then Zayla who performed

Clem: Is that relevant ?

Eli: It’s a safe bet to assume any piece of info we get will be useful

**Truth Bullet gained: Performance Order**

Sumiko: Is that all you need from me ?

Charlotte: For now

Sumiko: Right then, I’m going to have a look at the body and then the back door (Walks off)

Charlotte: Our next step should be to figure out what’s up with the stage light ?

Seiji: (Nods) Calum’s checking the scaffold as we speak.

Charlotte: Jeanette is checking the door with the Zarus twins I suggest you check up with them, I’ll check up with Holly and Jou (Walks off)

Clem: Sounds like the intellectuals are up to it, Good I’ll leave that to you guys since you got that covered, I’m gonna knock some sense into Connor, Leak pants and the others. (Heads off)

Eli: We need to ask Komu his alibi since he’s the only one who never showed up at all tonight (Walks off with Clem)

Rosalie:...<**Does Monokuma know more about Hopes peak in this situation then I do**...**Was I really sent here to observe this monstrosity !?**>

_Rosalie keeps digging into her thoughts while Malcahi and Seiji just stand there for a few seconds neither of them sure how to get her out of them till Malachi decides he needs to get her and Seiji to start the investigation_

Malachi: Rose are you alright ?

Rosalie: I just don’t get it...why does monokuma keep alluring to hope's peak being behind this.

Malachi:..I can’t imagine why the most prestigious education centre in the world would want us to die, Just ignore the bear you know Hope's peak more than it right ?

Rosalie: (Nods) Of course..

Malachi: I’ll help however I can Rosalie, But I’m the exact opposite of detective material...So if I fumble up then just ignore my suggestions.

Rosalie: None of us our Malachi, I don't even know anything about it myself, So I will appreciate any help I can get (Breaths) <**No more freezing we need to do this**> We’ll figure this out together !

Malachi: (Smiles) Alright then, Want to help us Seiji ?  
  
Seiji:..I don’t w-want any of us to die, I’ll help (Nods)

_Once we finished psyching ourselves up to face the road ahead, We head back down to the entrance door where Jeanette and Zayla are inspecting the ground at the entrance while Abraham stands idly by probably trying to catch any thoughts that could crack the case....well I hope that's what he's doing_

Jeanette: I get now why they shut all the lights off in here.

Rosalie: What do you mean ?

Abraham: So we couldn’t see what was around the back of the door (Points to the broken strand of rope wrapped around the doorbell that snapped off, There’s ripped fabric on the ground in front of the door) 

Malachi: The door was rigged ?

Zayla: A rope trap..

Jeanette: The second the door was pushed open, it broke the rope and dropped the stage light it was holding...Tracey was right under it….

**Truth Bullet gained: Rigged Door**

**Truth Bullet gained: Rope**

Jeanette: I’d say this further proves Eli to being our blackened

Malachi: It could've just been a freak accident

Jeanette: Monokuma doesn’t seem to be the type to let an accident slide.

Rosalie: Hang on but how could he have set up the trap if he never left the ballroom ?

Zayla: I believe only the one who activated it and got Tracey killed is our blackened..

Seiji: But then why was Tracey bleeding from the front too ?

Jeanette: (Shrugs)

Abraham: Shattered glass maybe ?

Rosalie: Seiji has a point, Actually we should go check on her body

Zayla: I’m not sure what else would have killed Tracey.

Rosalie: But the Monokuma file mentions Abdomen puncture as an injury..blunt object shouldn’t be able to do that.

Jeanette: Should we really be believing everything we find in the Monokuma file for all we know the bear could be trying to trick us.

Abraham: But the bear has no reason to lie ?

Jeanette: Cause he’s the reason this happened in the first place. 

Seiji:..We should head to the crime scene now

Rosalie: Right, Let’s go

Malachi: Wait Rosalie what about alibis ?

Rosalie: Oh Crap I forgot about that ugh I’m not doing this detective stuff well, Abraham ?

Abraham: I met up with Zayla at her dorm and then we had a walk around the fountain and garden.

Zayla: (Nods) I’m sorry about storming off earlier..

Rosalie: It’s fine Zayla what matters right now is solving Tracey’s case

**Truth Bullet gained: Abraham and Zayla’s Accounts**

Rosalie: Alright now we should be getting back to the crime scene

Jeanette: Let me know what you find.

Malach: Better question how did the blackened even climb up to the roof to tie the stage light with the rope ?

Rosalie: We have a safety ladder here Malachi.

Seiji: (Gestures to the safety ladder next to the wall)

Rosalie: Funny Charlotte left that over by the prop door

Seiji:..It wasn’t moved back ?

Rosalie: Hmmm <**Was the killer in a rush ? We might be onto something**..>

**Truth Bullet gained: Safety Ladder**

_ Starting the investigation with Malachi and Seiji by my side we approached the crime scene where Jou and Holly stand by guarding the body, Holly still seems to be keeping an eye on Jou while Jou is observing the roof incase anymore stage lights fall. _

Malachi: Where here.

Holly: Wait are we swapping swifts now ?

Rosalie: No we are just here to inspect the body. <**Seeing a friend like this**..**just a few minutes ago she was up and running, talking, laughing...she was just about to enjoy her new career**...**she was telling me this earlier**...**I let my guard down**...**I need to protect these kids…I can’t let anything like this happen again !**>

Seiji: Hey Rose...do you still have your c-camera on you ?

Rosalie: You don’t serious want me to…!?

Malachi: Photo memory would be very useful

Rosalie: M-My work is for experiencing life and cherishing it’s memory and the moment of beauty and hope forever caught in time, I can’t cherish a fucking corpse !

Seiji:..This could help us in the class trial..to keep a reference for all potential case topics.

Holly: Didn’t Tracey have an issue with privacy or some shit ?

Jou: It won’t matter if we all die here, The dead have no say against the living

Rosalie: (Takes a deep breath) Alright I see your point Seiji…(Pulls her camera out) <**I hope your not cursing me wherever you are Tracey**> 

_Click !_

Rosalie: (Takes a photo of the crime scene and stores the photos in her pocket) Is that all ?

Seiji: Hmmmm...(Walks over and looks at the stage light, He reaches his hand out to grab the stage light and pulls out a rope)

Holly: What are you doing ?

Malachi: There were broken strays of rope at the door, We suspect the stage light was rigged to fall when the rope broke

Holly: You mean Tracey fell into a trap holy crap ?!

Jou: A trip wire technique from the looks of it.

Rosalie: But something about it doesn’t make sense, Abdomen puncture..bleeding from the front despite the stage light crushing her back.

Jou: (Thinking) Want to flip her over and check her stomach ?

Malachi: What ?

Seiji:..She was b-bleeding from the other side..

Holly: Hold on we can’t just move a body, She used to be a human being

Jou: Holly I understand that you uphold a strict moral code of humanity but we need to prioritise this investigation over any feelings, the dead don't feel anything.

Rosalie: We need to be one hundred percent sure we get our evidence right, Get the stage light off her back

Holly: Alright then…Fine the hunter can have their way once again (Holly lifts up the stage light)

Rosalie: (Prepares herself as she and Jou grab Tracey’s shoulder and turn her over, laying on her back instead of the front)......

_ The middle section of Tracey’s shirt is bleeding...There’s a thin sizeable hole going through Traceys stomach _

Rosalie: <**A hole ?!**>....Was she stabbed ?!

Jou: I’d imagined something like that since the prey was bleeding from the front...laying down like that would of covered up her wound, but the scent of death can never be hidden.

Holly: But the stage lights fell on Tracey…What does this mean ?

Seiji:....What around here could impale her….

Rosalie: (Hesitates to uses her camera for a second but takes a photo of Tracey’s front body)<...**Something else must of killed her, Which means the stage light was a diversion**>

Holly: No weapons got through the entrance door I made sure of that.

Malachi: But no one was guarding the back alleyway door

Holly:...We have an alleyway door ?

Rosalie: (Point at the alleyway door at the back of the backstage room)

Holly: Ugh..(Facepalm) You have to be kidding me and you TELL me it exists NOW ?

Rosalie: Right you never went back here before

Jou: Nothing can be done about it now Holly

Holly: Right for now on you all NEED to tell me everything you find from now on cause this could have been prevented !

Seiji:..Back to the topic of what killed T-Tracey..

Rosalie: Should we check the storage room ?

Jou: I suggest you check the kitchen

Malachi: The kitchen ?

Jou: It’s a place with a lot of silverware, Infact all of the knives were in the knife rack when I was around, However the room became empty once I left to deliver the remaining dishes to the ballroom so there’s a chance our predator could have went their to obtain their weapon

Holly: Quit with the prey and predator terms, your only making yourself look suspicious.

Jou: It’s not me, I don’t have any intention to kill unless I’m forced to, Besides I would have did a better job then this.

Rosalie: Can you give us your alibi then ?

Jou: I was out looking for Komu, When I encountered Sabiya by the stairs who was staring at her electronic handbook

Rosalie: <**She was looking at that video again ?**>

Jou: Eventually I found Komu by the arcade station, So I decided to test my sight with the hunting range games.

Holly: Even in the virtual stuff your still killing animals huh ?

Jou: Nothing wrong with friendly competition, He almost beat one of my high scores too which was impressive (Rubs the back of his head smiling)

**Truth Bullet gained: Jou’s Account**

Malachi: So shall we head to the kitchen then ?

Rosalie: Hold on...the backdoor, While we're still here we should look at it.

Seiji: (Nods in agreement)

Malachi: Oh right that's the only entrance that wasn’t guarded

Holly: I was never told once there was a back door !

Rosalie: No ones blaming you Holly relax

Holly: How can I..there’s a cold blooded killer among us...that lied to us this entire time !

Malachi: I’m sure there not a horrible person

Holly: They are now…(Clenches fist)

_ Heading over to the back alleyway door we notice Tokiya is still just sitting there completely out of it. Sabiya is nearby trying to help him remain calm._

Malachi: How are you holding up Tokiya ?  
  
Tokiya:..Broski I’m straight up not having a good time.

Sabiya: (She just pats Tokiya on the back)..There there

Rosalie: Hey Sabiya

Sabiya:..I haven’t found anything yet so I figured I’d best be on support, Want me to bring you a snack from the kitchen

Rosalie: That’s noble of you,

Tokiya:...

Rosalie: Question Sabiya what exactly did you do once you left the ballroom ?

Sabiya: After my masterpiece WHICH I spent hours on was destroyed by he who shall not be named

Connor: (Voice from outside) I said I was sorry !

Sabiya: (Mumbles) You spend hours of work just to get it ruined (Breaths) Anyway I went back up to my room so I wouldn’t snap at said he who shall not be named, I did pass by Jou on the way through the lobby room.

Rosalie: Jou mentioned that, He also mentioned he saw you on your Electronic handbook, What for ?

Sabiya:...

Rosalie: I get that you're worried about your loved ones back home and I am too but you shouldn’t be looking at those videos

Seiji:...too late for that..

Tokiya:....

**Truth Bullet gained: Sabiya’s Early Departure**

Clem: Sabi, leak pants find anything ? (She is leaning by the outside wall while Connor is inspecting the garbage cans)

Rosalie: Hey Clem was the back door locked ?  
  
Clem: If it was we might not be in this situation now would we ? Hard work trying to keep these kids under control

Rosalie: I thought you weren’t a fan of responsibility ?

Clem: I’m not, But Tokiya, Sabiya and Connor are all quaking so I figured I’d keep them together so they don’t lose the plot since It’s best a dumbass can do at the moment.

Connor: Nonsense Clemmy your my investigation partner, Now help me find some evidence (Tips over garbage cans and begins pouring out all the contents)

Sabiya: Your cleaning that up right ?

Clem: Find anything ?

Connor:..There’s finger prints on the outside door knob

Seiji:...Is that because you touched it ?  
  
Connor: I would joke but no there’s actual fingerprints on them

**Truth Bullet gained: Back Door Finger Prints**

Komu: Hey Rose (Walks by) Charlotte said you were collecting alibis ?

Rosalie: Yeah, How come you didn’t come to the party at all ?

Clem: You missed out on the fine dining, performances, it was a party to die for...till someone died, Were we too much of simpletons with low class for your standards Sir Kuckmu ? 

Komu:...(Awkward) I have nothing against anyone here...huge parties and stuff out in the big city just ain’t my thing...kinda why I wanted to have an indoor booth in the hotel. I’d rather be at home or at another house with my buddy Kyousuke and a few people you know, you guys don’t hate me for skipping the party right ?

Malachi: Of course not, why would you get that idea ?

Clem: Calm your calvary I was just messing with ya (Leans on Komu’s shoulder)

Komu: Don’t touch me ! (Steps back) Please…

Clem: Whoops.

Rosalie: Jou said you left the kitchen shortly after the food was done is that true ?

Komu: (Nods) After all the major tasks were done and Jou said he could handle it I decided to head to the arcade station, Jou himself found me there so we played a few games to kill time since neither of us were that interested in the ballroom.

Connor: So you just confessed that you and Jou murdered Time, Case closed everyone

Clem: (Snorts) That’s a wrap

Rosalie: Enough we don’t have time to muck around one of our friends are dead…

Connor: There goes my humour coping mechanism

Clem: Gotta deal with death somehow

**Truth Bullet gained: Komu’s Absence**

Seiji: That bag is bleeding ? (Has been inspecting the trash cans while they’ve been talking this entire time)

Rosalie: What ?  
  
_ Seiji pulls out a garbage bag that has blood dripping from the bottom of it, There is also __wiped blood marks on it_

Rosalie:...Pour it out

Malachi: That would make a huge mess

Rosalie: We need to see what’s in there, Besides Connor’s already poured out half of the cans lined up

Monkuma: (Shows up) STOP !

Seji:...what’s w-wrong ?

Monokuma: Your about to commit pollution by pouring all that trash onto the ground

Connor:....(Looks around him) Bit too late for that

Clem: Are you going to give us a scolding about good morales ?

Monokuma: Sure class trials and killing is fun but you what else is fun keeping our planet clean safe for generations to come.

Connor: So if we commit global warming then you can die and we escape ?

Monokuma: (Sad) A half polar bear like myself can’t possibly survive in such a cruel world where icebergs are melting and my polar bear extended family are moving towards extinction.

Connor: Then perish (Grabs the bag off Seiji and pours all the contents onto the ground)

Monokuma:...

Rosalie: Rule one of the E-handbook states were allowed to explore Anvil city as we please, Were exploring a possibility in this case by inspecting the bag...So you can’t interrupt us !

Monokuma: Fine !…(Not pleased but it is in the rules so the bear leaves)

Seiji:..We angered them...

Malachi: I’m getting the feeling he didn’t want us to search the trash bag

Rosalie: More of a reason to search for them !

_ With the bag contents all scattered onto the ground, at the very bottom of the bag is a knife. _

Clem: Well fuck

Rosalie: (Just stares at the knife).....

**Truth Bullet gained: Bloodied trash bag**

Seiji:..The kitchen ! (Runs)  
  
Rosalie: (Takes a photo of the knife) Seiji wait up ! (Follows after Seiji)

  * [Kitchen]

_ Rosalie and Seiji dash for the kitchen to confirm their suspicions, On the kitchen bench where there is a knife rack, There is indeed one missing spot _

Rosalie: Holy shit...we struck big on this…

**Truth Bullet gained: Missing Kitchen Knife**

Seiji: Does this mean...the killer moved her body under the stage light and flipped the switch.

Rosalie: With it being dark Elijah and Sumiko couldn’t see what was going on...but if the killer left by the backstage then that means..

Seiji:..Tracey was killed earlier then we thought...that’s why the time of death was u-unknown.

_ DING DONG BING BONG ! _  
  
Monokuma: (Intercom) Time’s up, Now we move onto my favourite part of this game everyone make your way to the hedge garden !

Seiji: Time’s up...do you think we have enough ?

Rosalie: I believe we do but we should get a photo of everything we’ve collected so far, Then we can put it together and solve this...We have to...not just for our class but for Tracey’s sake, Work with me and the others during the trial Seiji !

Seiji: (Nods and smiles) I will....let’s do this !

  * [Hedge Garden]

_ Rosalie and Seiji are the last two to arrive at the hedge garden after they backtracked for Rosalie to take a photo of all the remaining evidence they found. _

Clem: Good Sesqui of an evening Dog dude and Snapshot

Zayla: You had me at Sesqui what ?

Clem: And you had me at your stage screw up earlier.

Abraham:..Let’s save the jokes for after the trial please

Eli: Your both here good, Did you find what you needed ?

Rosalie: I got as much as I could..hopefully it can be enough to solve this situation

Tokiya: What is going on anymore ?

Malachi: You still with us Tokiya (Waves his hand infront of him)

Calum: Shouldn’t be that big of a deal, We put everything together and that should lead us to the culprit, Then we head back to bed because I feel tired but also hungry and I right now

Connor: Tingry ?

Calum: Mood

Zayla: Nice to see people still take our lives being on the line as a joke.

Tokiya: I can’t end up like Tracey, I’m too handsome to die...I'm too important to die...WHERE THE HELL ARE THE POLICE ?! A CELEBRITY IS MISSING !

Monokuma: (Slowly appears from the hedge leaves above Tokiya and Rosalie) Hewwo

Tokiya: AAAAA (Screams and jumps into Rosalie’s arms)

Rosalie: Keep it together Tokiya..

Monokuma: Thank you for all making an effort to play the game for once, Gosh my first trial in years the hype is real folks

Charlotte: In years ?

Holly: If we solve this we all get to live right ?!

Monokuma: If the blackened gets all the votes of course

Seiji:...If we get it wrong...we all die…

Monokuma: Now you're catching on !

Eli: Then let’s just get this over with then…

_ A rumbling sound begins to shake the floor around us _

Jeanette: What’s that ?

_ The big block of leaves near Charlotte and Abraham suddenly opens up revealing an elevator _

Sumiko: Has that always been there ?

Monokuma: Yep, Now get in

_ Everyone except for Shikomu make their way into the elevator box. _

Komu: That looks pretty small in there..Can I take the stairs ?

Holly: Just get in here Komu !

Komu: Alright..(Awkwardly scoots in as the door shuts behind him)

_ For a group of seventeen people all of them fall silent and said nothing during the entire time as the elevator made way to it’s destination course. _

  * [Class Trial]

_ Once the elevator opened up we found ourselves in a room that looks just like a courthouse, Big blue curtains around the walls, black and white floor and under a red circular carpet in the centre of the courthouse is eighteen seats each one had a name on it. _

Monokuma: Everyone take your place at your designated seats.

_ From seat one to eighteen in a circle it goes, Rosalie, Malachi, Tracey, Seiji, Jeanette, Jou, Shikomu, Holly, Elijah, Zayla, Abraham, Calum, Sumiko, Clementine, Charlotte, Tokiya, Connor and Sabiya _

_ At the far back behind out seats is a tall throne, a throne that our Mayor has taken a seat on, ready to watch us begin our game of life and death _

Rosalie: <**So this is it, The trial Monokuma was excited for**...**Either we get out of here alive or just the blackened and we all die**...**The worst thing we can do is stutter and freeze we can do this, We MUST do this**..**My life isn't about to end in this hellhole**...**Bring it on Monokuma !**>

Monokuma: Now let’s begin !

**To Be Continued !**


	7. Chapter I: Class Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly, Zayla and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Seiji is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumonn  
Clementine is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

_ **CHAPTER 1 CLASS TRIAL** _

**Truth bullets:**

  * **_**_Monokuma File #1:_**_**

Name: Tracey Harimoto, The **Ultimate Tv Music Host**

Time of Death: ???

Location: Ballroom Backstage

Cause of Death: ???

Injuries: Crushed back and Abdomen puncture

  * **Motive **\- Videos were given out to everyone, each one included a person video of family or friends, etc, Only completing the murder would you find out what happened to them.
  * **Body Discovery Announcement **\- The Body discovery went off after Elijah and Sumiko had found it, But there is no description about the third witness
  * **Full Attendance** \- Malachi, Elijah, Connor, Calum, Seiji, Holly, Clem, Jeanette, Charlotte and Rosalie all never left the ballroom at any point
  * **Sumiko’s Account **\- Sumiko left the ballroom to go get changed into her idol persona, She claimed it was 9:33pm when she was making her way back to the ballroom to perform.
  * **Safety Ladder **\- Originally used by Charlotte during the morning to set up the curtains, She placed it back in the prop room but it was moved back to the wall before the murder. 
  * **Performance Order** \- The order of performances went Zayla, Tracey and Sumiko. Abraham and Tokiya’s performances were cancelled
  * **Rigged Door** -The door that Elijah and Sumiko opened up set off a reaction that untied the rope attached to door, Which was connected to a rigged stage light, Opening it up would cause the stage light to drop down.
  * **Rope **\- Rope had been holding up a detached stage light and which was tied to the backstage door.
  * **Jou’s Account **\- Was the last one in the kitchen, He left to deliver the last dinner trays to the ballroom and then left to go find Shikomu, Later finding him at the arcade.
  * **Sabiya’s Early Departure **\- Left around the starting time of the party after Connor accidentally destroyed her work, She stayed in the lobby room and watched her motive video
  * **Backdoor fingerprints **\- Traces of finger prints can be found across the door knob indicating that the culprit used this door to get backstage
  * **Shikomu’s Absences** \- Feeling uncomfortable about being at a huge gathering Shikomu decides to skip on the party and just hang out at the arcade.
  * **Bloodied Trash Bag **\- A Knife was found at the bottom of the trash bag and blood has been found on it, Was this the same knife from the kitchen rack ? 
  * **Missing Kitchen Knife **\- One of the knives from the kitchen rack had gone missing, Jou claims that all of them were there by the time he left the kitchen.
  * **Zayla and Abrahma’s Accounts** \- Abraham was sent out of the ballroom to find Zayla after she stormed out, Abraham found her by her dorm room and the two went outside by the fountain and talk it out.

**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**

**OBJECTIVE: Discover the culprit behind Tracey Harimotos's murder.**

** _BEGIN !!_ **

Monokuma: Now since this is your first time participating here, Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, You will present your arguments for who the killer is and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, Then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and they will be able to leave the city and become apart of Hopes Reef's new class. Now then I’ve explained how it works so you all can get this trial started !

Rosalie: The victim of our case is the Ultimate Music Tv Host Tracey Harimoto.

Jeanette: That were all obviously aware off.

Rosalie: We need to be one hundred percent on track and know what we're talking about. We found her backstage with a stage light crushed under her back.

Sumiko: Tell us something we don’t know

Eli: Lay off her girls we have no room to mess up, She’s just catching us up to speed

Sumiko: Yeah assuming the rest of us here have zero attention span.

Tokiya: So how are we going to do this ?

Sumiko:..Perhaps Rosalie has a point, Go on.

Seiji: Can I ask about the…(Gestures to the seat on the left of him, Which is empty but has a stand with a portrait of Tracey in black and white with red guitars forming an X shape on her face)

Tokiya: Are you trying to creep us out with that stand Monukuma ?

Monokuma: I felt it would be very rude and unfair for Tracey to miss out just because she died, So I decided to include this so she can be with you in spirit.

Sabiya: A further reminder of our (Sighs)..So where do we start ?

Charlotte: The cause of death sounds like a good starting point, So let’s start there.

**NONSTOP DEBATE #1**

_**Bold** phrases mean statements that can either be refuted or agreed on using the correct truth bullet_

Truth bullets:

  * Motive
  * Rope
  * Rigged Door

Eli: After I pushed through the door, “**We heard a loud bang**” crash into the ground.

Charlotte: There we found Tracey on the ground, “**Crushed by one of the stage lights**”

Tokiya: If it was just a poorly set up then maybe her death was just a “**Freak accident**”

Calum: Those were some pretty shit stage lights.

(Choose Truth Bullet: "**Rigged Door**" to refute "**Freak Accident**")

Rosalie: “**That doesn’t Add up !“**

Rosalie: As much as we all would like to believe none of us here are capable of murder, We need to remember that our lives are on the line...Tracey’s death was no accident, The stage light was rigged you can atest to that right Jeanette ?

Jeanette: The lights in the room were off correct ?

Eli: Sumiko and I couldn’t see anything when we first stepped in there.

Jeanette: So you didn't even see the rope attached to the door ?

Charlotte: Was that why the door was budged ?

Sumiko: It wouldn’t open.

Rosalie: Imagine it like this, The door had a rope wedged between the crack of it, When Eli opened it the rope let go and dropped whatever it was attached to door.

Zayla: And it was attached to the stage light.

Jeanette: Regardless of if it was an accident or not that would make whoever opened the door our culprit.

Sumiko: And that’s Eli.

Abraham: Case closed then, Can we leave now ?

Eli: Hey hold on don’t I get a say in this !?

Holly: Were you really that salty about the no bows allowed at tonights gathering ?

Eli: Of course not, How can you accuse me on such a minor connection, I would never kill someone !

Connor: Hmm that sounds like something a killer would say

Eli: Fucking say that to my face you gremlin

Connor: I'd rather stay over here and not move into your punching distance thank you very much.

Rosalie: <**Crap I dragged him under fire, I need to turn this around quick**>

**NONSTOP DEBATE #2**

Truth Bullets:

  * Monokuma File
  * Performance Order
  * Jou’s Account

Eli: “**I never went to the backstage before the party**” I haven't even seen that room before the murder !

Charlotte: Wasn’t he “**With the cooking group all day**”

Komu: He was, He didn't leave until everyone was delivering the food

Calum: But he activated the trap so that means “**he killed Tracey when he set off the stage light**” 

Eli: But...I wasn’t the one who set it up

Sumiko: But you were the one who set it off, The lights came down and killed her.

(Choose Truth Bullet: "**Monokuma File**" to refute "**He killed Tracey when he set off the stage light**")

Rosalie: “**Found the flaw with this image !**”

Rosalie: We can all agree Eli opened the door that set off the rope and caused the stage light to come down on Tracey.

Seiji: (Nods)..Tracey had other injuries besides the stage light.

Rosalie: So we know Tracey Harimoto was found dead.

Clem: (Interrupts with a clap) Bravo conclusion, Care to tell us that the sky is blue Miss Blus

Rosalie: (Coughs) AHEM ! BUT the monokuma file claims she has other injuries besides the stage light

Abraham: But the stage light came down right after the door was opened

Jou: Then Tracey was killed by something else then.

Rosalie: In that case it’s impossible for Eli to be the one who killed Tracey, The time of death is still obscured

** _SUMIKO: What key are YOU in?!_ **

Sumiko: You’re getting off beat!

Rosalie: What do you mean ?

Sumiko: Did we not just witness the stage light crash down and kill Tracey ?

Rosalie: We did but I don’t believe that’s what killed her

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #1 **

**Rosalie Blus vs Sumiko Mizushima**

Truth Blades:

  * Full Attendance
  * Body Discovery Announcement
  * Missing Knife

Sumiko: Eli and I were at the stage door, Jeanette can confirm that it was rigged. Eli opened it which broke the rope and crushed Tracey. 

Sumiko: If someone else had killed Tracey we would have both heard them running off let alone catch them escaping, But we saw no one and heard no one.

.

Rosalie: That doesn’t explain why Tracey had other injuries besides her crushed back. Her abdomen was punctured and she was bleeding from the front.

Rosalie: No glass was found under her chest, So the stage light can’t be what killed her !

.

Sumiko: If you're suggesting that the “ **Stage light was a diversion**”

Sumiko: Then the killer would have thought of putting her wounded and unconscious body “**Under the stage light**” to have her killed when the door opened.

Sumiko: That would explain why Tracey never responded and how her attacker fled to the alleyway door “**before we could see them**”

Sumiko: However that still makes Eli our unlucky culprit because “**Activating the trap is what killed Tracey** ”

(Choose Truth Blade: "**Body discovery announcement"** to refute "**Activating the trap is what killed Tracey"**)

Rosalie: **CLICK, I FOUND IT**

Rosalie: Before we move on any further I want to ask Monokuma a question !

Monokuma: Hmm ?

Rosalie: The body discovery announcement, Why mention the people who first found it ?

Monokuma: The body discovery announcement activates when three people find a body, It’s to let everyone know that one of your classmates have just died.

Sumiko: Does the killer count as one of them ?

Monokuma:.....

Eli: That pause is suspicious as hell Monokuma, Cough up the truth !

Monokuma: Well...no I don’t count the blackened as one of the three who discovered the body since they made the body.

Rosalie: Sumiko both you and Eli were mentioned to be the ones who found Tracey’s body before the rest of us. If the blackened isn’t among the three who found her body then that makes not just you but also Eli innocent

Sumiko: So it does...knowing that information would have been helpful earlier and save us some time. Why weren't we told that in the first place ?

Monokuma: Guess I forgot to mention that in the E-handbook.

Sabiya: (Gets her E-handbook out) Rule number Twelve, A body discovery announcement will occur when three students discover a body. The requirement will drop to two if less than nine students remain, This will drop down again to one if less than six students remain

Malachi: It doesn't say anything about "innocent" being mentioned just a number of people

Monkouma:...I'll patch that in after the trial them, I'll be sure to fire the idiot who missed that detail.

Eli: Told you I was innocent, You owe an apology now !

Sumiko: You want me to apologise for trying to find the blackened ? Fuck off you cocky asshole

Eli:..Okay sorry I didn't mean to come off like that, Bit of an old habit

Sumiko: A habit of being a guy, no surprise there

Connor: And with Eli getting told off by girls probably not the first time, We move on.

Sabiya: If the stage light didn’t kill Tracey then what did ?

Rosalie: To make sense of that we need to settle on one more thing

**BRAIN DRIVE !**

**What was the Stage light’s purpose ?**

To Kill Tracey or** To confuse the cause of death **or to look cool

**When Did Tracey Die ?**

**Before the stage Light fell **or After the stage light fell

**Who had the time to kill Tracey ?**

Those who stayed at the ballroom or** Those who left the ballroom.**

Rosalie: **I GOT IT !**

Rosalie: Whatever killed Tracey, It killed her before the trap was activated.

Holly: So then it really was a diversion trick.

Komu: But how did the blackened have that much time to set up a whole trap ?

Seiji:..Was it during the Monokumas distraction ?

Clem: Are you fooking serious, That’s why the bear showed up at the ballroom ?

Monokuma: Excuse me, I just came down for food

Holly: Wait a dam minute doesn’t that violate the rule where Monokuma would never participate in the murder !

Monokuma: Well I didn’t participate in the murder, I Just gave the blackened time to do their thing

Holly: That still counts !

Calum: I don’t think it does really, Monokuma didn’t kill Tracey, Just distract us I guess

Rosalie: Were getting off topic guys, Some of us left during the ballroom for different reasons, But for everyone that never left the ballroom which includes myself, Malachi, Holly, Charlotte, Seiji, Calum, Jeanette, Connor and Elijah.

Connor: So were all confirmed innocent then because none of us could of went outside !

Sabiya: The victim was also among those who stayed at the concert.

Charlotte: She went backstage and that was the last we ever saw of her, No one else went back there till Sumiko and Eli opened the door.

Rosalie: <**This makes this whole case a lot less tricky with crossing off people but**...**the looks of huge paranoia and fear are going around cause were going to find out among us who the blackened is**..**this has to be done**>

Malachi: That leaves Sabiya, Abraham, Jou, Zayla, Komu, Sumiko and Tokiya 

Sumiko:..Are you fucking stupid ? I have an AL-I-BI aka Body discovery announcement, Shikomu over there doesn’t even have one cause he never showed up in the first place.

Malachi: Of course, I just had a brain fart there (Facepalms) I'll be quiet now.

Komu: Wait a second !

Holly: Sumiko has a point, I told you to show up and you didn’t !

Komu: Woah just let me explain first !

**NONSTOP DEBATE #3**

Truth bullets:

  * Performance Order
  * Back door finger prints 
  * Jou’s Account

Sabiya: “**I sat by the stairs watching the motive video**” after leaving the ballroom due to artistic sabotage

Connor: I said I was sorry Sabi !

Komu: “**I went to the arcade station**” while you were all at the ballroom

Zayla: Neither Abraham and I saw you around the lobby room when we were out Komu ?

Komu: It’s a huge place !

Jou: “**I went looking for him,**” he’s not lying

Holly: Hmm can we really trust your word on that ?

Tokiya: Abraham distracted me from my up own trick

Abraham: I must be pleasent to the eye then

Tokiya: The slip up broke my nose ! so I had to stay in my room for the whole night

Clem: That explains how Loffogated your nose is right now

Tokiya: WHAT ?! “**WHAT’S WRONG WITH MY NOSE !?**”

(Choose Truth Bullet: "**Jou’s account**" to affirm "**I went looking for him**")

Rosalie: **I’ll back you up here !**

Rosalie: Jou isn’t lying, He left the kitchen to deliver the last tray of food and then left to look for Komu.

Jeanette: We witnessed that part, But the question is did he actually ?

Jou: I have no reason to lie, I found Komu by the arcade station.

Komu: I almost beat his high score on the animal hunting game

Holly: Back with the hunting again...

Komu: I know I look like the most suspicious person here because I never showed up at all but I’m telling the truth.

Jou: If you want to look at something suspicious, Then turn to the kitchen

Abraham: The kitchen ?

Eli: Why there....wait was Tracey’s food poisoned ?

Charlotte: She ate the same food we did, If that were the case we’d all be dead too.

Eli: Ah (Scratches head)  
  
Clem: Marvellous thinking there bow brain

Connor: Does this have to do with the knife I found in the trash bag

Charlotte: Knife ?!

Clem: Connor and I were digging through the trash cans outside the alleyway and found this 

Connor: Don’t go trying to steal my credit Clemmy (Pulls out a knife from his pocket)

Abraham: Where did that knife come from ?

Holly: Hold on, Jou has a hunting knife and was showing it off just the other day

Jou: That’s not my knife besides mines in my pocket (Pulls out his hunting knife casually) Right here

Charlotte: WHY did you bring that here too !?

Jou: Incase I get attacked ?

Abraham: Good enough

Zayla: We're really losing our reactions to knives are we.

Select a Truth bullet: **Missing Kitchen Knife**

Rosalie: **This should clear things up !**

Rosalie: After seeing that knife, Seiji and I rushed to the kitchen to check the knife rack...sure enough one of them was missing.

Calum: Ah so it came from the kitchen.

Jou: When I left to carry the food I recall all of the knives were there.

Clem: So some sneaky cunt when back to the kitchen and grabbed it.

Malachi: We can confirm that the backdoor alleyway was used to get in, So from there they must of stabbed Tracey while she was backstage ?

Rosalie: Sumiko, I know you are innocent but I need you to explain your absence.

Sumiko: I left to go get changed in my room

Rosalie: You mentioned the time was 9:33pm ?

Sumiko: It was, I got back just as Monokuma blew up

Monokuma: You wish it was that simple.

Rosalie: Tracey went backstage before Monokuma showed up, Sumiko left the ballroom during Tracey’s performance...

Charlotte: So that means we can pinpoint the time of death easier now since Tracey died just before Sumiko got back.

Eli: Hey can I ask something ?

Connor: Is it another one of Eli’s dumb juice question ?

Eli: No ! It’s regarding the body discovery announcement

Zayla: Is there another rule we haven’t foreseen yet ?

Eli: Besides me and Sumiko...who was the third non-blackened to see Tracey’s body

Holly: Wait why is the third person classified ?

Charlotte: It should be either Malachi, Seji, Holly, Rosalie or I since we came in just after Eli and Sumiko right ?

Seiji:..That info must be hidden to trick us just like the time of death

Rosalie: I believe Seiji's onto something there....I think I have a plausible suggestion, Which might help us solve this case

Jeanette: Solve it ?

Rosalie: <**That would mean the third person is likely**......>

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

**Question: **Who is likely the classified third body discovery witness ?

Answer:  
**A** **N** **A** **C** **C** **O** **M** **P** **L**** I ****C** **E**

Rosalie: I could be wrong about this but the reason their identity is hidden is because they might be in on the murder.

Komu: For real ?! Like a player two.

Jou: So the wolf conspired with another to hide within the sheep.

_ **JEANETTE: You're off balance !** _

Rosalie: I am ?

Jeanette: Why would someone want to help the blackened without reaping the same benefits as them

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #2**

**Rosalie Blus vs Jeanette Charpentier**

Truth Blades:

  * Abraham and Zayla’s Alibi
  * Rope
  * Rigged Door
  * Bloodied Trash bag

Jeanette: I can get onboard with everything so far.

Jeanette: But for two people to work together, Only the killer can benefit from it and leave the city while their accomplice would get executed along with the rest of us, What’s the point of working together ?

.

Rosalie: It’s not out of the question, Especially when you consider the stage light, To pull it up you’d need someone to help with the safety ladder

Rosalie: It would have been a two man effort to set up such a contraption within the short time between Monokuma’s appearance and Sumiko’s performance.

.

Jeanette: Fair point but that still doesn’t answer my earlier question, Why ?

Jeanette: “**There’s nothing**” stopping them from ratting out the blackened to save themselves.

Jeanette: The fact no one has come forward yet about being an accomplice further proves my point !

Choose Truth Bullet: "**Abraham and Zayla’s Alibi**" to refute "**There’s nothing**"

Rosalie: **The Picture doesn’t lie !**

Rosalie: For many of us, You would be right Jeanette, I know for sure I would rat out the killer right now if I was the accomplice.

Seiji: M-Monokuma, If there's accomplice are they also considered the blackened ?

Monokuma: To answer that no, Only the one who deals the killing is the blackened 

Eli: But if only one person benefits then no one would want to work together.

Rosalie:..<**If there is an accomplice it’s absolutely one of them**...**I wanted to help them rekindle their broken family**...**but I want to get us out of here alive so I can salvaged my own**..**I’m sorry Abraham and Zayla**> Alright I think I get the situation now….We can drop the number of suspects down to two

Malachi: Two ?

Rosalie: Jeanette is right about how most of us wouldn’t accept being an accomplice but I believe I know two people who would !

Clem: So can you just out them right now, Cause we don’t have time to worry about hurting their feelings since they fucking brought us here in the first place and canceled Tracey

Rosalie: That’s the problem Clementine…..I’m not sure which sibling killed Tracey

Abraham: Excuse me…

Zayla: Your implying us..Rosalie ?

Rosalie: It wouldn’t make sense for anyone else to work together, But you two are family...you have all the reason to try and get out of here.

Jeanette: Abraham did say he and Zayla had the same motive video last night.

Abraham: I did ?

Jeanette: Quit being dumb you spoke about this during last nights emergency meeting.

Zayla: Everyone has family, They have reasons to get out of here too...I know my talent isn’t really liked but this…

Rosalie: I didn’t want to come to this either Zayla,.

Clem: So which one did it ?

Jou: They won’t admit it so simply, There protecting each other, We have to corner them like sacred cats !

Abraham: We haven’t seen each other in two years..

Zayla: Ever since this game I wanted to keep my brother safe, Why would I put him to death by killing someone ?

Holly: Are we sure we got the right people ? Family wouldn’t betray each other..this seems wrong.

Eli: I don’t think we can back down now, This seems clear enough

Clem: Sticking to it since you missed all truth arrows bow brain ?

Eli: Shut up !

Sabiya: I have to agree with Holly, This doesn’t seem right, Only one of them would get out...

Abraham: I can read the confusion levels in your head Rosalie, You might just be overthinking this a bit too much.

Rosalie: Am I ? Then you wouldn’t mind reading the killers mind right now and tell us who they are !

Abraham: Sure..it’s Clem

Clem: (Snorts) Righto Hamhead you got me !

Rosalie: You weren’t paying attention at all were you, She couldn’t have killed Tracey because she never left the ballroom.

Zayla: Lay off him !

Charlotte: Easy everyone, let’s just take a deep breath

Sumiko: After hearing that my votes on Abraham

Rosalie: Hold up we still need to figure out which one of them did it.

Tokiya: Are we sure they did it, I’m having a hard time picturing them as killers.

Connor: What are you picturing them without clothes again Tik-ToKiya ?

Tokiya: NO dammit now I can’t get that out of my head !

**MONOKUMA: CEASE TIME !**

Monokuma: Okay we’ve reached the dramatic peak of this trial so to solve this let’s split you up into teams of two to settle this debate.

Connor: Team battle like Minecraft Pvp ?!

Clem: Minecraft ?! I thought I was the only person here with a taste of culture and quality

Sumiko: Who the fuck plays minecraft ?

Tokiya: I know right Space Invader, Pac-man and crash Bandicoot are where it’s at.

Connor: Once again Tokiya speaks two thousand and late gibberish

Tokiya: I will not let you slander classics like that, 1v1 me in Tetris !

Rosalie: Can you both shut up about video games !

Connor: (Whispers to Tokiya) The fiery redhead instinct’s are kicking in (Tokiya keeps a straight face trying to not burst out laughing)

Rosalie: We have a brother and sister who haven’t seen each other in years, Are linked to a murder and potentially never see each other again !

Abraham:..Punishment means.....death..

Zayla: That’s just your opinion Rosalie, None of this is fact "just belief" as much as you surely hate that word.

Monokuma: You all done interrupting me, Cause you all have just thirty minutes left before this case closes.

_ Everyone goes silent on the daunting reminder that time is almost up _

Monokuma: Good Let’s go !

_ Monokuma pulls out a key and sticks it into a platform, turning it. All of a sudden, our podiums are lifted into the air and shifted until we're in two lines. _

_ **SCRUM DEBATE ** _

**Question: Did the Siblings cooperate to Kill Tracey ?**

**Yes**: Rosalie Blus, Seiji Matsuzaki, Elijah Pierce, Malachi Warner, Sumiko Mizushima, Jeanette Charpentier, Connor Perigan, Clementine Hong and Jou Okumura 

**_No_**: Zayla Zarus, Abraham Zarus, Shikomu “Komu” Hiiragi, Calum Macdonald, Tokiya Sakakibara, Sabiya Amin, Charlotte Sanders, Holly "Grey Wolf" 

**Calum**: So why are we accusing them ?

**Seiji**: Because no one else witnessed them outside the ballroom.

.

**Charlotte**: But Sumiko should have seen them if she was up in her dorm room, Zayla claims she was up there too ?

**Sumiko**: I never saw her or Abraham up there when I entered and left the floor, There both lying to cover for themselves.

.

**Abraham**: Where exactly is the proof that there was an accomplice ?

**Clem**: Setting up a stage light contraption in such a short time without making a ruckus requires more than one person

.

**Zayla**: Your vision still falls short, Why would Abraham or I risk either of our lives knowing that the other would get executed ?  
  
**Rosalie**: You both have the same motive to protect your family it lines up perfectly.

.

Rosalie, Seiji, Elijah, Malachi, Sumiko, Jeanette, Connor, Clem and Jou: **THIS IS OUR ANSWER !**

Rosalie: I don’t know the full reason behind it, Since neither of you are going to tell us. But there is something that will force it out of you !

**Choose a Truth bullet: Fingerprint Door**

Rosalie: **Right here !**

Rosalie: Question, How many of you here knew that the backstage room had a backdoor leading to the alleyway BEFORE this investigation ?

Komu: I scouted it during one of my morning walks

Connor: Who wakes up at 5 in the morning…

Calum: Tracey knew of it as well because we both tested out the music boxes on the night of the festival.

Holly: I didn’t get told about this till the freaking murder occurred.

Charlotte: I knew about it of course since I check around the stage during night one, Stage managing is my talent after all.

Sumiko: I checked it out during the night of the festival like Charlotte

Malachi: Charlotte and Calum are cleared since they never left the stage room, Komu has an alibi thanks to Jou and Sumiko has the body discovery clearance

Rosalie: I also knew about the door when I had to clean up the backstage but so did someone else who magically doesn’t have an alibi <**That leaves just you**>

**Select Someone:** **Zayla Zarus**

Rosalie: Zayla, Was there another reason why you left the ballroom like you did..

Abraham: Just stop...

Zayla:...

Malachi: Zayla are you alright ?

Jeanette: You both brought this upon yourself when you backstabbed us.

Abraham: What makes you all even think this happened !?

Jeanette: Wait so you do care about her all of a sudden ?

Abraham: OF COURSE I DO

Jeanette: Pretty convenient you say that now of all places.

Abraham: CAN YOU SHUT UP, IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT JUST LEAVE ME AND MY SISTER ALONE

Jeanette: Get out of my head NOW YOU CREEP !

Connor: Oh shit the yelling has started.....why do I feel boss music is about to come on

Zayla: Abraham...enough..you shouldn’t be taking this so personal

Abraham: I’m sorry Zayla I..(Breaths) I get it…..I never considered to think how you felt even back home, I just thought it was all the...phase stuff my father would tell me.

Clem: Lovely a crackhead dad..still murder though

Malachi: So you both did talk it out ?

Abraham: I told you I found her outside by the fountain and I apologised to her...it was only then did I realise how much her life suffered because of me…

Zayla: You don’t have to do this Abraham

Abraham: No I can’t let you can’t take the blame for my actions.

Eli: Your action ?

Tokiya: You killed Tracey ?

Rosalie: You really did make the effort to make sure she is okay...(Frowns) I’m sorry but we can’t stop here so stop trying to confuse us

Abraham: Alright then read my mind and tell me how it’s possible for either of us to just simply agree to cooperate in a murder.

**PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION**

Abraham: The Fountain was the only place we went to !

Answer: **STUMBLED-UPON-THE-MURDER**

Rosalie: **WAIT A MINUTE ?!**

Rosalie: Oh my god...Abraham did you walk in on Tracey’s murder….because..I sent you to go look for Zayla...is that why this whole thing happened !?

Abraham:...What are you talking about ?

Charlotte: After Zayla left the ballroom, We sent you out to go look for her….Abraham did you walk in on the murder ?

Abraham: No..but fine…I killed Tracey and Zayla walked in on it

Jeanette: You just said you never seen backstage room before, Nice try you just dug her grave dumbass.

Malachi: He’s not going to listen, He wants to protect his sister and that’s fine....we just need to put all the pieces together about this case...then we can end it.

Rosalie: Let's do a quick look back on what we know and put together with everything we talked about just now.

**CLOSING ARGUMENT !**

Rosalie: Last night the motive kicked in, We all got personal videos containing a friend or family member, This would motivate us to kill in the hopes of making sure there okay.

Rosalie: With the tension high, Our victim of this case Tracey suggested we should hold a talent party in the ballroom to try and keep the group together or at the very least create a safe spot to ensure nothing would happen.

Rosalie: We were assigned into groups to attend to the preparations for tonight, Komu, Malachi, Jeanette, Clem and Eli were in charge of cooking while Charlotte, Tracey and I were making sure the ballroom and backstage were clean, We had another person in our group as well...the blacked, Everyone in our group had to of seen the back door so I have no doubt that they knew about that alternative entrance point.

Rosalie: Once done we disbanded and waited till it was time to head back for the night, Tokiya was unable to attend due to his failed bmx trick which resulted in him injuring himself, Malachi, Eli and Clem arrived with the snacks while Sabiya had left the room after Connor destroyed her current sketch.

Rosalie: Due to Tokiya’s absence we had to move the schedule of performances ahead of plan, I suggested to the blackened that they should have a go with the intention of helping them with their confidence in their own talent, However their performance fell apart quickly and they left the room just as Jou arrived from the kitchen with the remaining snacks, A lot of us were frustrated with Abraham’s lack of perception or thought about his sister so we sent him out to go talk to her, I..I never imagined it would lead to this at all…

Rosalie: We learned from Jou that Komu never intended to make it to the ballroom, Jou vouched to go check on him just in case he was up to something. At this time the kitchen was empty so the blackened took their chance and stole a kitchen knife before heading outside.

Rosalie: Tracey was next to perform while Sumiko went back to her room to get changed bearing in mind that she saw neither Abraham or the blackened despite the fact they both tried claim they were in the dorm around that time.

Rosalie: The blackened knew about the backstage alleyway door so it’s no problem for them to sneak in via the door and wait. Tracey wrapped up her act and then went backstage presumedly to take the steps down and head to the ballroom door but she must of seen the blackened there regardless of what happened in that exchanged she was stabbed.

Rosalie: Abraham still looking for his sister outside must of heard the commotion from the alleyway and walked in on the crime scene, There family and I can only assume they wanted to both get out of killing game, Perhaps they didn’t know the rules or they just didn't want to kill each other. So in that matter Abraham and the blackened cooperated in covering up the crime screen.

Rosalie: We surely would have checked on Tracey earlier had it not been for Monokuma who showed up uninvited to the ballroom and stole our attention...just enough time for the blackened to set up the stage light trap with the safety ladder, Tie the rope to the entrance door ready to drop down on Tracey’s body when opened. Then they hid the knife in the bottom of the trash can outside since it would be unlikely we would have dug through the trash cans anyway.

Rosalie: Most of us believed this was all just a big prank, A few still held that thought after the motive video, So Clem and Connor decided to prank Monokuma back at the time by dunking it with the raspberry punch bowl, To our amazement Monokuma blew up and we all thought it was all over, Sumiko performed and sang, We danced...well I danced. Then once Eli opened the backstage door, the stage light came crashing down on Tracey’s body which lead us to believe that was what killed her because the time of death was classified.

Rosalie: Tokiya arrived back to the ballroom just around that time, Abraham and the blackened moved back to the fountain around that time thus crafting their alibi, But that wasn’t enough covering up the third body discovery announcement along with the discovery of the knife and the contradiction that Sumiko never saw either of you in the dorm floor, Gave us the red flag about your alibis.

Rosalie: Was this the plan that you foresaw** Zayla Zarus, The Ultimate Clairvoyant**

Zayla: (Has her back turned towards them preferring not to look at them)

Monokuma:..............

Rosalie: So how was that ?

Clem: You lost me a while ago during that one hour documentary Snapshot

Sumiko: Can you tone it down, Seriously you only had to explain what happened during the talent party not the whole day worth of events.

Rosalie: I have to be sure were all….

Sumiko: Were all on the same page ! Were not dumb as you think

Rosalie: I never implied that at all !

Malachi: I mean we needed to be fully sure with this case, So I don’t mind the entire recap as long as we get this right.

Rosalie: Thank you Malachi

Sumiko: Whatever….

Eli: So with the recap what happens now ?

Holly: Zayla, Abraham is this true...did you bastards really backstab us and kill Tracey !?

Abraham:....

Zayla: Don’t blame yourself Abraham...at least we tried..let’s just get the votes over with then, There’s nothing left for me to say about this.

Jou: Then it’s true

Seiji: Does this mean we're finished talking ?

Monokuma:......

Calum: You there Monokuma ?

Monokuma: Excuse me there just had a small bug in my systems....Let's move on ! (Presses a button)

_ The each person’s podium seat opens up from the top revealing a screen, The screen lights up with an icon of each of the eighteen students including the grey icon of Tracey _

Tokiya: That’s a sharp looking icon of myself but you got my chin wrong, Wait so we press who we think the blackened is or is it…..

Monokuma: For the last time it’s not like big brother !

_ Everyone begins pressing their button and casting their votes. _

Rosalie: (Breaths and presses her button)

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED**

Monokuma: This is your first trial so I understand you all must be nervous right now, Time for the results, drumroll please (Pulls out a kazoo and starts playing a fast catchy beat) TA-DA congratulations everyone you got it correct, The one who killed Tracey Harimoto is our very own **Ultimate Clairvoyant** Zayla Zarus.

Rosalie: <**I should be relived we managed to just save all our asses from execution but**...**Zayla**...**I'm sorry**>

Abraham: I..should of did a better job defending you

Zayla: Don’t blame yourself Abraham...I thought I could get us out of here, return to our family and finally become an ultimate…

Tokiya: Why Tracey ?!

Zayla: Tracey was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, I knew someone was going to go backstage at somepoint so I waited...had someone else went backstage before her then she would be standing here with you guys instead one of the other performers.

Sumiko: So If I went before Tracey..I could have been the...

Zayla: You don't want to know the answer to that Sumiko..

Sumiko:...

Tokiya: Broken nose doesn't sound so bad after all...

Eli: But Abraham would have died with the rest of us, Only the blackened can leave the city.

Zayla: (Looks to Monokuma) Should I tell them ?

Calum: Tell us what ?

Abraham: Is this about...what you told me at the fountain ?

Zayla:...I would have never killed Tracey if I knew my brother was going to die, So I made a deal with Monokuma

Rosalie: Deal...what did you do ?!

Monokuma: Zayla came to me last night while you had your meeting and told me she would be willing to start the killing if I let her take someone with her out of the city if she got away with it.

Zayla: I also just...wanted to finally get my talent recognised by hope's peak.

Monokuma: See kids I’m happy to make compromise as long as you kill someone, It's why I helped her by inviting myself to your party. 

Jeanette: Are you fucking kidding ? So you were both perfectly fine with letting all of us die…!

Sabiya: There family Jeanette

Jeanette: So you’d also let all of us die if it means saving your brother Sabiya ?

Sabiya: I..

Abraham: You would have all done the same in my shoes...

Jeanette: You both conspired with Monokuma that’s even worse !

Rosalie:....

Zayla: If I did get caught, It doesn’t really matter as long as my brother can make it out..that’s what my parents would have preferred

Abraham: STOP talking like that Zayla ! (Grabs her by the shoulder) Grandma never thought any different of you...I'm so sorry your life was treated like this, I flaunt, taunted and rubbed my talent in front of the world, the class, our family.

Malachi: This doesn’t have to happen...we could just forget about all of this and just leave the city, no one has to die..

Monokuma: I would have preferred a different outcome for episode one....BUT The show must go on !

Seiji:..The punishment…

Connor: Execution !?

Tokiya: This is fucked, this is spuked, this is chucked, You can’t just kill her !

Abraham: Monokuma ! Just take my life instead..she barely got any love or recognition that I hogged through our lives.

Monokuma:.......

Abraham: JUST GIVE her a chance for once !

Monokuma:...(Smacks Abraham on the back of the head knocking him out)

Zayla: Abraham !?

Holly: Hold on you can’t just do this ! (Steps in front of Zayla trying to protect her)

Monokuma: Im not in the mood for mucking around, Move away or else ! (Red eye glows) 

Holly: Punishment by law is a prison sentence, You can’t kill her !

Charlotte: Holly stand down !

Holly: But Zayla he’s going to butcher her ?!

Charlotte: We can’t have you getting harmed too

Holly:....

Monokuma: If it helps some countries do executions as a punishment, This is no different.

Zayla: (Moves aside) I knew what I signed up for when killing Tracey...just make it out of this for me...keep Abraham safe for me

Monokuma: I've prepared a very special punishment for Zayla Zarus, the Ultimate Clairvoyant

Zayla: I really did throw my whole life away...in the hopes I could be something.....If hope's peak really is behind this, make sure the whole world knows what there doing to us, Don’t let your insecurities about your talent lead you down the same path as me !

Rosalie: ZAYLA !

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

Zayla: Abraham I’m counting on you to live on for me, Make this world a better place..

**GAME OVER**

**ZAYLA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**CRYSTAL CLEAR: EXECUTED**

_ Zayla is thrown onto the ground, when she gets ups she sees her own reflection in a curved light purple glass wall, Suddenly the floor below her is just like the reflective purple glass she is looking at, Turning around all she sees is another purple wall, then above her, The roof which is very close to her head is made of purple glass. _

_ She's trapped within a glass ball of her own, Monokuma walks by in a pirate outfit and pulls out a sword and stabs it through the ball, Zayla instinctively jumps back causing her to fall on the floor avoiding the sword that remains pierce through the wall, As she gets up Monkomuma stabs another part of the ball with a sword and leaves it in there, Then another, Zayla keeps moving around to avoid the swords that continue to stick to the bits of the wall, floor and roof of the ball until she can barely move and is surrounded by swords, her luck and fortunate have kept her safe till now... _

_ Then Monkuma places it’s hands on the big crystal ball full of swords and PUSHES THE BALL forward, Causing it to spin at high speeds as it rolls down a long pair of stairs until _

_ BANG ! _   
  
_The Crystal ball hits a wall and shatters into pieces, All that remains in the ruins are broken glass, swords, blood and whatever was left of our Clairvoyant._

  * [Class Trial]

Tokiya: (Keeping his eyes closed) 

Rosalie:...

Sabiya: Abraham ! (She heads over to his unconscious body on the floor)..he’s not breathing

Jeanette: Is that a good thing ?

Rosalie: His fucking sister just died !

Jeanette: He tried to get us all killed just minutes ago and cooperated with the kidnapper not my fault.

Monokuma: Huh must of hit him harder than I expected, Alright stand back kiddos I’ll get him to the hospital

Clem: We have a hospital ?

Jou: A new area ?

Monokuma: Yeah, The new area opens up tomorrow after you all survived the class trial so congrats.

Sumiko: Should we trust it to take care of Abraham ?

Monokuma: Hey I’m a licensed doctor..it’s not nice to question someones hard earned qualifications. (Two mini monokumas rush in with a hospital bed and place it under Abraham, Lifting it up and then running off with him)

Seiji:..Does that means there’s another way out of here besides the elevator…?

Calum: Probably not (Yawns) Welp that was a long night I’m hitting the hay (Walks over to the elevator)

Malachi:....

Rosalie: You alright Malachi ?

Malachi: Yeah I just...nevermind..

Holly: (Just staring at the execution sight)........

Eli:...None of us wanted this to happen, Monokuma used her insecurity to cause all this misery, Zayla...!

Holly: Butchered just like....that bear is fucking feral animal..

Malachi: I know (Keeps his smile) We need to end this so it never happens again.

Clem: Big mood

Charlotte: Everyone back to the elevator, Being down here is giving me anxiety that more bad things will happen if we stay down here

Tokiya: (Heads over to the elevator)

Holly: Never again…! (Clenches their fist) We need to get the hell out of here NOW or KILL that accursed Bear !

Charlotte: First chance we get when we wake up, Is to ensure he’s okay.

_ Despite our success at surviving the trial, No one here was happy, Defeated another classmate who was with us just minutes ago is now dead, The ride up back to the garden was silent, Charlotte is fidgeting her fingers as she looks around trying to survey the mood of the group it's clear she's about to scream the first chance she gets to her room, Tokiya looks like he's about to faint, puke or do both at any minute. Connor is keeping his face covered by his hands not saying a word, Malachi is starting at the floor too nervous to speak to anyone, Clem leans back trying to start a conversation to cheer Malachi and Connor up but to no avail, _ _ More concerning Jou, Calum and Jeanette all have a look of indifference like none of them seem to be worried about Abraham or Zayla. _ _ Holly and Elijah both have the look of of trauma and rage in their eyes both exchanging similar looks to each other if it's one thing they agree on it's that Monokuma must die. _

_Soon the silent elevator opens up back to the hedge garden_

Charlotte: Alright everyone head back to your beds and get good nights rest (She steps out of the elevator as everyone follows her out) I don't want anyone staying up anymore...

_ Rosalie takes a step further till she feels someone tug the back of her shirt _

Seiji: Rose..

Rosalie: (Stop and looks over to Seiji) Yeah ?

Seiji:...Thanks for saving us all back there

Rosalie: It was a team effort, You helped me big time with the investigation, Pointing out stuff while I was distracted by other things, I wouldn't have done it without you and Malachi.

Seiji: (Nods and smiles) The three of us did make a g-good investigation trio

Rosalie: And Friends

Seiji:..I like that too (Offers a handshake)

Rosalie: (Smiles and accepts the handshake)

  * [Courtyard] [A few hours ago]

Abraham: (Exits the hotel entrance) Zayla ? <**If I was her where would I be after a failed show ?**....**probably in her room with a bowl of ice cream hiding from dad>**

_ Abraham checks the fountain, no sign of her but there are fresh pennies in the water which he's about to grab until.... _

THUMP !

_ The noise came from the alleway near the stadium _

Abraham: A raccoon ?...wait do raccoons live in Australia...could it be a crocodile ? (Puts his hand to his head mind reading whoever is in the area) Ah there she is !

_ Abraham grabs all the coins from the fountain and makes his way down the alleyway, The hotel back area is on the right side of it while the Stadium is nearby west from the alleyway, The back door to the building is wide open leading into the backstage section of the ballroom _

Abraham: Planning a surprise encore here I see (He freezes when he sees what is going on).....

Zayla: Abraham !? (She's holding a knife in her hand which is dripping of blood)

Abraham:..(He looks down to see Tracey’s body on the ground, He’s too late to stop the murder he just walked in on) You...you just...

Zayla: I..I can explain..but..please help me cover this up !

Abraham: But….

Zayla: I can get us out of here alive, I just need to win this killing game !

Abraham: Why did you kill her ?! Is this really a killing game ?

Zayla: Abraham I’ll explain everything in a minute but I need to cover this up, Trust me this isn’t just for me but for you, our parents and everyone who suffered because of hope's peak neglecting us.

Abraham:...I really don’t get this (Looks at the single stage light on the ground and a piece of rope, Then notices the safety ladder in the opened prop room)

_ After covering up the crime scene and disposing of the evidence the two of them move back to the fountain and sit down, Zayla looks around to ensure no one else is around, The two are alone as everyone else are inside the hotel either in the ballroom or elsewhere. _

Zayla: Whisper with me, I can’t have anyone else hearing this

Abraham: What’s going on !?

Zayla: There’s no easy way for me to see this but...I’m the one who brought the students here for this killing game...You were never supposed to be here

Abraham: But I got an invite by anvil city ?

Zayla: That was a false memory we gave everyone when they woke up here...I’m so sorry you got dragged into this.

Abraha: Then why am I here ?

Zayla: I can only guess thag it was one of my associates or the people higher up in the "Dawn Stars" that kidnapped and brought you here to ensure I go through with this killing game, I didn't even know you were here till Rosalie pointed it out during the festival trust me.

Abraham:...

Zayla: When I first saw you here, I had to change plans to get us both out of here...All I had to do was to just get them all killed...I can get us out of here safe but I need you to help me trick the others at the class trial

Abraham:...

Zayla: Abraham

Abraham: (Hugs Zayla)

Zayla:...

Abraham: I don’t understand anything about this but...If I can help you....I will...I just want to apologise about everything...back home, how our parents made a huge deal about how our talents were made and how I ignorantly shoved in your face

Zayla:...The last time you hugged me was five years ago….

Abraham: I don’t care if your not an ultimate, Our gift should of never mattered..

Zayla:...That’s just how our world goes these days, If you have a gift your have a promising life as an ultimate...if you don’t you may as well not exist…

Abraham:...

_ Tokiya screaming from the ballroom can be heard, Their time is up_

**DING DONG !**

Monokuma: A body has been discovered, Now our game can move onto the next stage, All Seventeen remaining students must immediately report to the ballroom for further instructions.

Zayla: Forget whatever you were going to tell me, I need you to convince the others to vote the wrong culprit so I can get you out of here....This isn’t going to be pretty...but I can assure you this game will help the world change for the better.

Abraham: Change the world ?

Zayla: I’ll tell you afterworlds (Gets up and rushes inside, Abraham follows)

  * [?????]

_ An unfamiliar room, nothing like the hotel rooms, The l_ _ights are yellow and blue, there’s a desk with tons of security cameras and computers set up, people wearing secret society like uniforms are moving in and out of the room arguing about the sudden change of plans. Around the corner of the room is a bed that Abraham is resting on, Monokuma is just standing there waiting for Abraham awaken. _

Monokuma: You up yet kid ?

Abraham: (Puts his hand on the back of his hand)...Who the hell are these people ?

Monokuma: There my handy dandy staff, I’m sure Zayla has told you that they exist, We’ve observed your whole conversation after she decided to throw her life away for you.

Abraham: Zayla ? (Looks around) Where is she ? 

Monokuma: Dead, Executed, She was supposed to be the head manager of this killing game but she died on the first round...talk about wasted potential

Abraham: Executed...YOU MURDERED HER ! (Gets up, before he can grab Monokuma he notices a spear appears near his neck)

Monokuma: Don’t make any drastic actions there buddy, She wasn’t supposed to kill but she did so to try and end our killing game before we could perfectly start it, She tried to bail on our elaborated plan because of you, But having you here was necessary to ensure she wouldn't back out of our cause.

Abraham: Your cause ? To let people slaughter each other like animals....

Monokuma: The mission to ensure we turn the world and the masses against hopes peak, This fabricated killing game is the last piece of our plan to tear down the ultimate status !

Abraham: Destroy the ultimates ? So your going to bring and end to the world like any other maniac

Monokuma: Nah driving the world to chaos was so three games ago and it got old pretty fast, It’s all about freeing it from the control of the powerful and rich, aka the ultimates, The super gifted people like you, Your sister on the other hand was one of millions of people who were rejected from hope's peak and lost any credibility for their talent and forced to live their lives in poverty, failure and shame from their peers for never being born with a talent.

Abraham:...

Monokuma: I’m going to cut this short so you can rest up and pick up where she left off

Abraham: Left off ?

Monokuma: Simple, With our mastermind gone it’s only fitting her brother **Take her place !**

Abraham: You can't be serious….!

Monokuma: We brought you here at first merely just to remind Zayla about her mission.

Abraham: I was never an ultimate then.

Monokuma: Nope, You were never invited and neither was Zayla or her associates. Your sister shared the view all of us share, We've all been used and spat out by the system including the boss who programmed me, We are working to ensure this game goes off without a hitch**. **Ultimate’s have been affecting the world more than your think they do and there power has caused countless incidents of destruction and corruption that devastated the lives of the untalented..Wouldn't you say talent is integrated so much into family life that anyone who fails to get a talent or gift are treated like garbage...Where does that sound familiar Abraham.

Abraham:....

Monokuma: This new class Hope’s ocean hopes to create will just go on to continue to abuse their talents that would brainwash and endanger the non talent minority of our world, Just like their first class did.

Abraham:...

Monokuma: You seem frozen

Abraham: My sister is dead and she wanted everyone else dead..you want me to just stand by and allow the others to be slaughtered...I’m no killer !

Monokuma: But you wanted to escape here with your sister, Which meant executing all of them....you did read the E-handbook right ?

Abraham: Doesn't mean I wanted them to die...I just wanted to save her...I never did her any good all these years...so I thought I could go out of my way to help her for once !

Monokuma: Well If I don’t punish you for rejecting our offer, The other ultimates sure will after you tried to get them all killed so you can leave with your sister who publicly cooperated with me to commit a murder.

Abraham:...you're serious about killing them all..

Monokuma: For the greater good of the outside world yes and Zayla agreed to an extent, So I brought you here to heal up in respect to her, A mind reader would be very useful for our noble cause don’t ya think ?

Abraham:...Is there any other way ? (Puts his hand on his head and groans in pain) This is so wrong..

Monokuma: You're clearly struggling to process all of this so we’ll talk about this tomorrow morning, For now I’ll give you some time to think this over in your sleep. But I will tell you this ! Accept my offer and ensure no one interrupts the game as we record it for the remaining days and I might be able to convince the other students to get on board...That's a BIG IF they have the braincell to consider that.

Abraham: So Rosalie and others won’t have to die….

Monokuma: If we get all we need and they agree to our plan sure but for now. (Grabs a toy hammer and hits him on the head) Get some sleep !

_ Vision goes to black _

**STUDENTS REMAINING: 16**

<**END OF CHAPTER 1**>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Begins on November 20th


	8. Chapter II: No Rest for a Dreamful Dog Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Seiji is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumonn  
Clementine is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

** _Chapter 2: No Rest for a Dreamful Dog_ **

  * [?????]

_ Abraham opens his eyes to find himself in a dorm room, However it's not his dorm room which becomes apparently clear when he sees his sisters crystal ball on the side of the table._

_Silence, Confusion, Abraham struggles to find the words in his head to help him understand everything that just happened last night, His sister was the culprit behind this entire game and in his impulse to want to help her he almost got everyone killed, betraying his own hesitation against Monokuma's proposal, Now Zayla's gone and he's alone with guilt and burden he's been feeling ever since he heard the truth behind the purpose of the game...but can he accept such a-_

Monokuma: (Pops up from behind the bed cutting his thoughts off) Wake up sleepy head ! Your going to miss Breakfast !

Abraham:.....

Monokuma: Are you still mad ?

Abraham: My sister's blood is on your hands...

Monokuma: She died for our cause Abraham I told you that already, We didn't want her to but she insisted on you to take over if it fails

Abraham: But you could have spared her ?!

Monokuma: But she disobeyed the liberation guideline set by the "**Dawn Stars**" by attempting to end the killing game WAY too early.

Abraham: Dawn Stars ?

Monokuma: This isn't a exposition episode, We have a problem and if you want to avenge her you better pay attention

Abraham: You'll kill me if I don't right ?

Monokuma: See, you don't want to die either

Abraham:...So what's the problem

Monokuma: While I was resting and charging my batteries, I woke up to find out Zayla’s associates stole the password to our satellite, changed the code and locked the rest of us out of it…. 

Abraham: Is that good ?

Monokuma: No cause I didn’t give them permission to do it, Now they think just because your sister is dead they can play god

Abraham: Your playing god with our lives right now !

Monokuma: Yeah but they could ruin everything...it would be so not good if they send off a broadcast to the outside world, I fear they may end the game before It can take off.

Abraham: So you want me to mind read and find the password for the satellite and find the mole ?

Monokuma: Luckily they have poison collars on them which is preventing them from spilling all the beans, however killing them right away myself will draw suspicion...

Abraham: Killing won't be necessary I’ll talk to them privately but I want you to ensure no one is near us then.

Monokuma: So you accept my offer ?

Abraham: I don't have a choice here do I ? I’ll get the satellite back to you to ensure this surveillance goes on but the murdering stops right NOW, I’ll convince the associates to not give up the game and we can finish this game peacefully

Monokuma: And if they don’t listen to you...what will you do then ?

Abraham:...I’ll figure something out

Monokuma: Well hurry up then cause if the police find this place then our noble cause is ruined and you'll be imprisoned for associating with us or use executed so your sisters cause will be silenced.

Abraham: But they know Anvil City exists ? It’s a big city in Brisbane.

Monokuma: Do they ? Ah I forgot you have a blank memory just like the others

Abraham: <**So something is up with this city in general**> Care to tell me the full story then ?

Monokuma: Only if you agree to help us control this killing game

Abraham: Again your just going to kill me if I don’t right ?

Monokuma: Blunty yes but we would rather not resort to threatening you, Your sister did do a remarkable job gathering these kids up for us and devise the plan might aswell honour her memory by keeping you alive.

Abraham: (Gets up) Fine I’ll observe the group and find the mole and their password. But the killing stops, We can find a way to avenge my sister without resorting to blood.

Monokuma: Oh and don’t think about trying to tell the regular participants about our talk, We installed a leg band around your leg while you were asleep, If you mention anything you heard from us, The band will inject you with poison killing you, Trying to take it off will do the same effect.

Abraham: (Rolls up the left side of his pants to see a tightened green collar around his ankle) Won’t the others ask about why I have it in the first place ?

Monokuma: Only if you plan to strip tease for them (Waves itself with a fan) That’d be quite the show on camera but this isn’t a over 18+ tv special so don’t think about doing that.

Abraham: (Walks over to the door)  
  
Monokuma: Think about your family and the money you’ll get from this, All that fame and money will help your family forget that they were ever homeless...all those dollars, Yen, That’s what Zayla would of wanted.....Cause your talent won’t save anyone after this is over (Red eye)

Abraham: (Slams the door) 

  * [Hallway]

Abraham:<.....>

???: Abraham, Is that you ?

_Abraham looks over to the other side of the hall to see Clem and Connor hanging by the storage room chating about something_

Clem: Your noggin still glued on misfortune yeller ?

Abraham: I’ve been feeling headaches since I ever woke up but my head doesn't matter, Where’s Zayla ?

Clem: Would you rather we inform you in a grieving way or through song and dance ?

Abraham: She’s gone..

Connor: Nothing personal Abes but we had to get out of there with our lives either her or all of us

Abraham: I get it..

Connor: Oh my god "Eye get it" Cause you have a third eye tattoo

Abraham: Glad to see you find humour at my sister's expense.

Clem: You have our condolences but no one is safe from comedy besides she bloody killed Tracey, you would have died too if we did nothing.

Jeanette: (Exits her room) I see he survived

Abraham: I see someones happy to see to me

Jeanette: Everyone sure is jolly after you tried to get us all killed. (Walks past and heads downstairs)

Abraham: There mad aren’t they ?

Clem: More like Obfuscated

Connor: Oh boy I wouldn’t dare risk getting anyone Obfuscated. (He and Clem quietly chuckle)

Abraham: (Decides to head downstairs to the cafeteria) <**This is the first time everyone will be together after the class trial, There all going to be upset about last night**...**fuck that's an understatement there going to be pissed at me**...>

  * [Cafeteria]

_ Everyone minus Abraham, Connor and Clem are at the cafeteria table, Elijah and Shikomu are in the kitchen. _

Malachi: So what do you think about that idea ?

Tokiya: (Currently has food in his mouth) Huh oh yeah I love the idea about pimping your ride so we can bust out of here

Malachi:...I wasn’t talking about my car...am I that predictable ?

Calum: Yeah 

Charlotte: We need some new rules, This can’t happen EVER again, We shouldn't leave this breakfast without doing anything to ensure we don't repeat yesterday !

Rosalie: We need to do whatever we can to end this...Zayla and Tracey..we failed them..

Seji: I agree with Malachi’s idea on his buddy system

Sumiko:..hmmm

Charlotte: Don’t start with the limit issue Sumiko, This is for the greater good.

Jeannette: Something needs to be done, Any of us could be next…

Charlotte: No one is next Jeanette we can handle this (She surveys the table, looking a bit more focused but also on edge after yesterday) Still missing a few, Can someone go upstairs and check on them

Abraham: Morning (Walks in, Clem and Connor follow shortly after him)

Clem: (Heads for the kitchen to assist Elijah and Shikomu)

Connor: (Sits on top of the table)  
  
Charlotte: Connor down

Connor: I am sitting down

Holly: Want me to throw him off ?

Connor: Alright (Sits back down next to Sabiya)

Sabiya: Don’t speak to me

Connor: (Puppy eyes) Sorry about destroying your art last night

Sabiya:...(Trying to ignore Connor but gives in) Fine your fogiven we can just drop now

Connor: Wait really ?

Sabiya: It's fine

Connor: But that was your art ?

Sabiya: I said it's fine Connor...there's no need for me to guilt trip you over an accident

Connor: Huh (Thinking)

Calum: Morning

Rosalie: Abraham !?

Charlotte: (Gets up and rushes over to him to inspect any injuries on his head) Abraham ! Are you alright ?!

Abraham: I’m fine

Calum: You sure ? Cause your sister just died after killing Tracey and spilled that she made a back door deal with Monokuma.

Abraham: Thanks for the reminder (Sits down, notices the looks he's getting from some people) 

Jou: Interesting you chose to sit in Tracey’s usual spot.

Holly: Alright Abraham, Listen here you chose to ally yourself with the kidnapper and tried to get us all killed !

Abraham: I know...

Charlotte: To be honest it's going to be hard for us to trust you after that so we're going to have someone keep watch of you all day.

Holly: Covering up a murder is a serious offence and a backstab to our pack, So you can't be allowed anywhere on your own today, Got it !

Malachi: Ooh that’s where my earlier idea can help with that

Sumiko: Your not going to shut up about that are you

Abraham:...So what are we talking about ?

Holly: First thing after talking with Charlotte, Elijah, Seiji and Malachi I’ve decided (Gets up and stands on the chair) To form THE AWPC

Clem: English ?

Charlotte: The Anvil Wolf Pack Council

Seiji: With the purpose of preventing anymore m-murders from happening

Holly: The WOLF PACK COUNCIL !

Tokiya: Wolf pack ?

Holly: What it's a cool name

Rosalie: Equal say and leadership right ?

Holly: Sure…So Charlotte, Seiji, Elijah, Malachi and I will be in charge of the council and will decide the next course of action for the group. 

_ A beep goes off in everyone’s E-Handbook _

Malachi: Done !

Abraham: (Checks his E-Handbook)

_ **(Custom Rule Added: As of now everyone will have a “Compassion Target” an assigned student that they are forbidden from killing and must keep in touch daily - Submitted by Malachi Warner)** _

_ **A new tab opens up in Abraham’s E-Handbook labeled “Compassion Target”** _

_ **Your Compassion Target is - Tokiya Sakakibara, Protect him !** _

Abraham: <**Him ? Alright then**, **Monokuma is going to have fun with this rule**> Which one’s Tokiya again ?

Tokiya: Which one ? Oh you know THE BMX CHAMPION DUDE ! Come on I was one of the hottest topics during the festival 

Jeanette: Did anyone ever hear about Tokiya before this game ?

Rosalie: Only because of research

Tokyia: Knew you were a fan...seriously no one else knows me ?

_ Awkward silence _

Tokiya: Not even the "Road Racer Seattle Smashdown champion" The greatest Bmx bike cup to ever go down in the good old US of A

_ Everyones just laughing, Tokiya just lowers his head near the table _

Jou: Good attempt at trying to lighten up the Atmosphere

Charlotte: There's nothing good about this right now everyone, Stay focused

Malachi: Back on track what do you guys think of my implemented rule ?

Jou: (Looks at his E-Handbook)

Holly: Way to go Mal (Playfully smacks him on the back)  
  
Malachi: Ouch I mean thanks Holly

_ Another beep goes off in everyone’s E-Handbook _

Abraham: What’s this now ? (Checks his E-Handbook)

_ **(Custom Rule Added: You cannot kill If your Intended Target catches you within their sights - Submitted by Jou Okumura)** _

Holly: Jou ?

Jou: Does that solve the problem ? It should be very unlikely now someone will just come up and stab you, Unless you all take this as a challenge to try and do something more creative.

Holly: Made good use of your rule ?...good work I guess

Jou: Your still surprised that I can cooperate, You wound me Greywolf

Komu: Good morning Anvil city what did we miss (Arrives from the kitchen with Elijah with a plate of pancakes)

Holly: Alright everyone shut up it’s food time !

Jeanette: Hey question do you reckon we should create a communication platform ?

Holly: What did I just say !

Charoltte: She's onto something there let her speak.

Abraham: Jeanette saying something beneficial ?

Jeanette: I’m sorry if you and your sister conspiring a murder with monokuma is more beneficial to you then to out entire pack

Abraham:.....

Jeanette: Sorry or silence isn’t going to bring Tracey back is it.

Abraham: <**You know what**, **Maybe one more death will be ****alright**....**No I can start thinking like that not even for that brat**>

Rosalie: Jeanette enough please, What was you suggesting earlier ?

Jeanette: Right so we don’t have our phones on us but if we can install a kind of group chat in our handbooks, It should benefit our hopes to keep in touch with each other.

Charlotte: Put that one down, If it works this will help us call each other if we need to talk or meet up.

Jeanette: (Typing it up on her E-handbook) Done

_ After she finishes typing all our E-handbooks go off again, One of them is making a default phone alarm noise _

Connor: Turns out we can customize our handbooks jingle so I remember this sound effect from an internet video and picked that.

Tokiya: No way is (Checks his E-Handbook and sets the jingle to 8-bit and sets it off) The one good thing to come out of all of this

Abraham: <**I’m getting sick of looking back and forth with the handbooks**>

_ **(Custom Rule Added: There should be a chat forum made to ensure students can keep in contact with each other - Submitted by Jeanette Charpentier)** _

Jeanette: (Checks her E-handbook) Nothing happened yet

Monokuma: Good things come to those who wait (Pops up from under the table)

Tokiya: He’s back ! (Tries to jump out of his chair but falls backwards)

Charlotte: Everyone get up and move away from him !

Eli: (Carrying a tray of drinks, Tokiya’s chair crashes and knocks all the drinks out of Eli’s hands)....

Connor: There goes my raspberry tea…. 

Sabiya: I can make one later if you desperately need it.

Connor: Thank you mum, you're the best !

Sabiya: (Already regrets offering that)

Monokuma: A big request like that might take all day to install.

Rosalie: Your not here just to inform us about that are you ?

Monokuma: Not just that, But you all survived your first class trial which means the west side of Anvil city is now officially open !

Jeanette: Your expecting us to just go out there aren’t you ?

Monokuma: You don’t want to see the new areas ?

Charlotte: If none of us go then we don’t risk stumbling upon another motive.

Holly: Exactly so let’s not go and give this beast an excuse to deploy more motives.

Eli: But what if there’s a chance to escape in the new area ?

Jeanette: That’s exactly how we’ll fall into its trap.

Monokuma:....

Holly: Ha we outsmarted you !

_ Loud mechanical noises can be heard outside _

Malachi: What’s that ?!

Connor: Sounds like something important (Gets up and heads outside)

Charlotte: Wait Connor we agreed not too head out !

Jou: “Curiosity” The most dangerous of all traps (Walks off)

Charlotte: Crap..

  * [Central Courtyard]

_ Abraham, Calum, Sumiko, Connor, Shikomu, Clem and Tokiya are all by the fountain watching the bridge that was once closed off has lifted down showing the road way, Further down the road more static noise can be heard. _

Clem: Finally the bridge is down.

Tokiya: That means we can take the airport and get the fuck out of here.

_ Charlotte, Rosalie, Holly, Malachi, Jeanette, Sabiya, Jou, Elijah and Seiji arrive outside to check on the commotion _

Holly: HEY What did Charlotte just say !?

Connor: Crap….literally

Eli: We just had two deaths happen just last night, We can’t just be stumbling out here 

Calum: But we all agreed we wouldn’t kill ?

Jeanette: Doesn't mean we can take everyone at face value

Calum: Then that’s their fault for giving into temptation, Zayla is the only to blame for last night.

Abraham: I’m right here..

Rosalie: Hmmmm as tight and secure as we should be we won’t know what’s in the new area until we’ve checked it.

Charlotte: (Sighs) Alright If were going to explore beyond the bridge, Then how about we all go with our assigned compassion targets then.

Rosalie: I want to check the airport, Is that good with you Malachi ?

Malachi: Of course

Sabiya: Guessing I can't avoid it since I have a assigned target too

Eli: I can't neglect my compassion target Sabiya, You know how serious we have to be with safety now.

Sabiya: Safety in numbers I suppose, Rosalie mind if we join your duo ?

Rosalie: Of course but you still owe me a conversation about your landscape art

Sabiya: Very well then

_ Rosalie, Malachi, Elijah and Sabiya head off, From the distance Malachi can be heard going off about tire sizes and car engines while Elijah groans loudly already regretting his choice. _

Holly: Looks like the two alpha’s are stuck together

Charlotte: Must be fate, We need to careful checking this new area

Holly: Don’t worry about security your under Greywolfs wing, 

Charlotte: (Chuckles) Well thanks for relieving me of that worry then Greywolf (The two of them walk off across the bridge)

Connor: Clem

Clem: Mr.Perigan (High fives him)

Connor: Let’s go fuck shit up ! (Naurto runs off while Clem follows)

Sumiko: (Checks her E-Handbook) Oh fuck no, I’m going on my own (Heads off)

Calum: Guess she must of got Tokiya

Tokiya: So which one (Goes silent for a second after hearing Calum before repeating himself)...So Which one of you lucky ladies won the lottery ticket ?

Abraham: I did

Tokiya:.Oh…(Looks at Abraham for a second and then looks back at his E-handbook) hmmm

Jeanette: Looks like your on guard duty then Tokiya. Make sure he doesn’t kill anyone or go off to talk to Monokuma

Tokiya: You got it mam

Abraham: I’m not a killer

Jeanette: Yet you still betrayed us and broke our trust.

Komu: He had a sister Jeanette..

Jeanette: So you're agreeing that you’d want us all dead for your friend ?

Komu:...(Silently decides to drop it and look at his E-handbook) Wait up Sumiko ! (Runs after her despite Sumiko’s attempts to brush him away)

Seiji: I have a very bad feeling about those two being forced to talk (Looks to Jeanette)  
  
Jeanette: I’m saying this now I don’t plan to betray anyone here I have standards, That said let’s go catch up to Holly and Charlotte  
  
Seiji: (Nods) Alright

Calum: Well that just about covers all the groups then.

Jou: Indeed, But I to want to search this area out of my own interest

Calum: Alright then, Lead the way (Follows Jou after he heads off)

Abraham: <**Hmm I should have been paying attention to who was who**.....**was Tokiya the one who used out of date words or the one who talks about hunting nonstop**>

Tokiya: Yo so magic man, What’s up ?

Abraham: The sky.

Tokiya: Right, Well I don’t want to be sitting duck here so let’s bust a move and check out this new joint

Abraham: Of course can’t keep the ladies waiting

Tokiya: Pff you read my mind

Abraham: That’s my talent after all.

Tokiya: Oooh it is (Thinking)

Abraham: <**Oh Uh, he’s thinking**>

Tokiya: I got a plan, If we can find Rosalie, Sabiya, Clem can you read their minds and find out if they got a thing for me, I’m sure I got atleast one girl here who worships me in secrecy.

Abraham: Deal <**He is unexpectedly cocky about his talent**...**Was this how Zayla saw me all this time ?**>

  * [Western Square]

_ The bridge from the central courtyard leads to a square ground area that houses a children's playground with an outdoor veranda that has an electrical Barbecue built into it with two tanks of gas visible, There’s even a man made bike track with some man made dirt jump ramps over by the grass. _

Tokiya: I know my go to place for jump tricks...definitely not inside the hotel anymore, Yo they aven got a grill here I heard the local ladies love putting shrimp on the barbie

Abraham: I wouldn’t suggest showing them your shrimp less they roast it

Tokiya:...(Decides to change the conversation) Be a nice day to just have lunch..

Abraham: Mind we forget about the last time we had a snack and party

Tokiya: Yeah...sorry about what happened with your long lost sister, She was pretty cool and her mystery act was pretty h-

Abraham: Don’t say what your going to say...

Tokiya: Alright, Well she probably wants you to be brave on and avenge her right ? Is hopes peak really behind all this ?

Abraham: I don't know...

Tokiya: Makes no sense for them to want to kill of their own stars...ugha I don't want to think about this, Come on let’s go find level two of Anvil City

_ By the playground there is a memorial statue with flowers and a photo on it but neither Abraham or Tokiya paid any attention to it as there eyes are drawn to the Mechanical Car Garage station east from the square. _

  * [Car Garage]

_ Walking into the garage Clem, Connor, Seiji and Jeanette are looking around, There is an empty car spot, drawers of car parts, Oil, Fuel, tires, Liquid bottles, tool boxes and a car jack. _

Tokiya: I’ll talk, You inspect their minds about me

Abraham: <**So** **I’m really doing this**..**?**>

Tokiya: Yo Cons, Dog boy, Yoga queen and Clem how are we hanging ?

Abraham: Find anything ?

Clem: If you can’t tell Eye guy, I just hit the jackpot (Looking at all the machinery gear on the shelf)

Connor: Clemmy you can build us a car, catapult, jetpack or space ship out of all this complicated looking stuff (Looks at torch and presses it almost burning his finger) Woah !

Clem: (Grabs a wrench from the mechanics bench) Perhaps my brain is reaching galaxy levels of complexasaurus thinking

Seiji: This is just...begging for another crime scene 

Tokiya: (Mimics to Abraham quietly) ‘Go on, do your magic"

Abraham: (Looks around and reading people's thoughts)  
  
Seiji: <**Any of those jerry cans breaking could cause a building fire, So much heavy machinery in here that could crush us**>

Jeanette: <**How long is my rule going to take to kick in**…>

Clem: <**If I yank Malachi’s Limousine and refuel it with the jerry cans…Oooh were onto something here brain, Splendicious work for being useful for once**>

Connor: <**Atleast this place looks cool and Clem's going to go something awesome, She's pretty dam cool, Please find us a way out of here**.....**I don't want to die here and never get to become the Ultimate Actor**....**Why is this real, Why is this happening to us, Why is Tracey.**..**gone...I'll never see her again, Death really is the end of reality**...**I don't want to end up** ** in a black void of nothingness and never see mom**...**Step** **dad.**...**Camila**...**or anything ever again, Okay Connor breath and just look for the hammers for Clem**>

Abraham: (He just looks at Connor which confusion as the look on his face and expression don't match his thoughts) 

Clem: (Notice how focused Abraham is) <**Oi are you reading my mind you twitdip !**> (Decides to change her thoughts into something cursed that will not be described) 

Abraham: AH What the fuck !?

Seiji: Something wrong ?

Tokiya: Did it work ?

Jeanette: Are you kidding me, I can’t have privacy in my own brain

Abraham: Tokiya wanted to know what you thought about him.

Tokiya: *Coughs* I don’t know what this man is talking about.

Jeanette: Is it impossible for you to not be a privacy invader for one day. ?

Abraham: Mind reading works differently

Jeanette: It’s the most secure and private part of our body

Connor: But I thought it was…..

Jeanette: Don’t answer that Connor

Clem: (Finds some more jerry cans behind the drawers) (Grins)

Connor: Tokiya run she’s about to sacrifice you to her car gods

Clem: Relax Bicycle Bleed, Jeanette go find Holly and Malachi, Were gonna bring Malachi’s Limousine in here !

Jeanette: Do I have too ?

Connor: Hey Jenny want to sit down and talk about our personal lives, Hey Abe what happened to her parents ?

Jeanette:....Got it I’ll head out ! (Heads out, She bumps Abraham’s shoulder as she walks off)

Abraham:...

Connor: Works every time

Tokiya: So any bike parts in here ? My mean machine could use some new pimpin gadgets

Connor: Found this (Picks up a car horn and throws it to Tokiya)

Tokiya: (Catches it and presses it)  
  
_HONK ! It makes a clown noise_

Tokiya: For real ? Pass I'm looking for horns with more stylin and a roar of Lightning like motorbike !

Clem: I’m sure the ladies will feel floccinaucinihilipilification once they see you sporting that battle horn.

Tokiya: Not if it looks like it’s apart of the circus

Connor: Then you’ll fit right at home buddy.

Abraham: So why do you want Malachi’s ride ?

Clem: Malachi’s contraption has a working engine, My cars wiggetteie boy was snatched, So I can load the jerry cans and test out his limo and boom, Free escape one way ticket back to our home dimension.

Abraham: <**Interesting**..**did Monokuma plan for this ?**> I'm going to look at the other places, Tokiya you coming ?

Tokiya: Yeah I need to find out what Rosalie and Sabiya think of me

Connor: Probably that your a Simp

Tokiya: What’s a Simp ?

Connor: Oh yeah I forgot your a time traveler from the 90’s, Simp is what fangirls call their celebrities.

Tokiya: Never heard that before in the states ?

Connor: It’s an Australian term

Tokiya: Crikey then’s let bounce my fellow kangaroo ! (Walks off)

_ Abraham Follows Tokiya, Making their way out of the garage where Clem is getting to work on setting some things up while Connor is just pressing everything in the room and Seiji is keeping away from all the jerry cans. _

Tokiya: So Abraham any ladies catch your eye ?

Abraham: Pff nah I’m not into girls.

Tokiya: You don't then what gets your heart racing ?

Abraham: Obviosly I just prefer the same team

Tokiya: Oh (Moves five feet away from Abraham) I heard Calum is pretty huge..gotta be buff on the side after lifting all that equipment all day.

Abraham: You don't need to tell me that.

Tokiya:...(Awkward) Ah of course, I was just saying in case you liked what the gays call hunks unless you're into twinks like Malachi or Connor.

Abraham: You sound like you had a lot of thought into that advice.

Tokiya: Pff what are you talking about...(Goes silent)

Abraham:...<**Monokuma do something to end this conversation**...**please**>

_ They can hear someone up ahead, Shikomu who is trying to talk to Sumiko but she has been ignoring him. _

Komu: Want to have a look at the Airport ?

Sumiko: I'm fine

Komu: How about we talk about how were feeling after last night.

Sumiko: I’ll pass

Tokiya: Hey Idol ~ 

Sumiko: Oh you (Mumbles under her breath)

Tokiya: Ouch (Looks to Abraham)

Abraham: Don’t even bother asking me.

Sumiko: So your sister is gone..That sucks...

Abraham: Thanks..

Komu: This whole thing is like, way too stressful. Oooh we can just chill out here if you want. I could paint your nails, haha!...Well, only if you want.

Sumiko: (Sighs) You can stop sucking up, It’s unbearable (Turns away to not bothering to look at him)

Komu: Huh ?

Sumiko: Being compassion targets is one thing but this is the third time you’ve offered to do my nails for free so shut up and leave me alone ! (Walks off)

Komu:....

Abraham: (Decides to read her mind)  
  
Sumiko: <**Exposure, Collaborations, reference, These fan loving sucks up and persistently** **creepy guys are all the same, ** **it’s all always about my status, That's all they care about**....>

Tokiya: Yo good Koalamoo ?

Komu: What did I do wrong ?

Abraham: Not sure entirely.

Komu: Everyone loves free stuff, Sumiko seemed so distance I thought I could atleast get a good impression on her..

Tokiya: Connor said she acted different during her gig

Komu: Did she...?

Abraham: The three of us weren't there so we can't do much for now...Komu did you find anything here ?

Komu: As a matter of fact we were on our way to tell the wolf pack council since it’s a very concerning discovery

_ Shikomu points to a GUN STORE !? _

Tokiya: Holy shit, Like real guns...are we in the united states again ?

Abraham: <**Why are you banking on these deaths so much Monokuma ugh**>

Abraham: We need to check this out (Heads inside)

  * [Gun Store]

_A small shop packed with displays of rifles new and old on the wall and some camouflage suits decorated near to the rifles along with the head of a bear painted in black and white on display at the top of the wall, The Counter houses glass cabinets containing pistols, Knives, Flare guns and ammunition_

_Of course this place already caught the attention of Jou who is just casually looking at all the firearms on display in the glass cabinets while Calum is just by the vending machine which dispenses guns. _

Abraham: <**Fuck RED FLAGS already !?>**

Calum: Sup, Pretty bummed there’s no soda vending machines I feel thirsty.

Jou: What does our captor gain from our deaths ?

Abraham: Maybe there just that sadistic ?

_ Tokiya and Shikomu enter the room shortly after Abraham _

Jou: Hmm perhaps Hope's peak has taken a liking towards Surplus killing

Tokiya: Slrup what ?

Komu: Is that like killing for sport ?

Jou: Close (Nods) Excessive killing is the term, A very common behaviour among predators that kills way more prey then they can eat, When I was hunting this honey badger for three days and within that time I found both half eaten and untouched corpses of two sheep, three cobras, four pigeons, five beetles, six skinks and even a young lion cub that it left in its wake.

Tokiya: From a honey badger ?!

Jou: One of my greatest trophies, I still have it’s head on the wall in my room.

Abraham: Should you really be listening to Jou that much ?

Komu: Hey come one he’s got pretty cool stories plus he hasn’t done anything bad compared to you

Abraham:..

Jou: I would be careful in your position Abraham may take action if they can't trust you (Looks around) Strange that this city doesn’t concern itself with a gun license, I wonder if I will need one of these for self defence (Grabs a rifle and looks at it)

Calum: I can just throw my attacker into the wall so fighting isn’t a problem for me

Jou: Bolt Action, Semi-Automatic, Nuzzlers, Wood grip, Scopes, Bayonets

Tokiya: Ummm Jou-Jostar behind you

_ Jou turns around to see Holly and Charlotte are by the door neither of them are happy at all to find a building full of weapons...cause weapons can be used to kill people ! _

Holly:......

Charlotte:.....

Jou: Hey so we found...a place

Holly: (Grabs the rifle off him and snaps it in half) Are you KIDDING ME !

Charlotte: All those…..oh my lord everyone OUT of this building now !

Jou: We could take these to turn the predator into our prey.

Charlotte: No one is TAKING ANYTHING from this place, The wolf pack council only place, Now please leave, Holly and I will handle this.

Holly: We need to shut this place down and destroy all its contents

Komu: Actually I was thinking of a rule in mind that could help.

Charlotte: Care to tell us what rule you have in mind ?

Komu: Confiscation of all potential weapons, Placed into a single room that must have two people guarding it at all times.

Holly: So some people stay up all night to watch them, We take turns so no one loses too much sleep.

Calum: That works

Charlotte: Okay Komu do it !

Komu: (Gets out their E-handbook)  
  
Abraham: <**Perhaps this could end the senseless violence**>

_ A beep goes off on everyone’s E-Handbook _

**(Custom Rule Added: Two people have to keep watch over weapons at all times, which change out shifts every day. Only exceptions are during the investigations and class trials - Submitted by Shikomu Hiiragi)**

Jou: A good first start but It’s not possible to remove every single murder weapon

Holly: Want to bet !

Tokiya: Well if Good looks can then you’d have to lock me up to (Holly and Charlotte just look at him)  
  
Calum: So we locking him up ?

Tokiya: Woah woah WOAH I was joking please don’t, I'll lose all my sponpsorships

Komu: Do your sponsors know where you are right now ?

Tokiya: If they do, They better recuse me !

Jou: Our Fists, The Wall infront of us, the ground all of those could easily be murder weapons..even something unorthodox like falling objects.

Holly: Of course you’d know all about the ways to kill, This means your handing over your hunting knife, bows and whatever you have that kills.

Jou: You don’t have to worry about my hunting knife, I carry it around with me all the time even at school so it’s no big deal.

Charlotte: At school ...WHY ?!

Jou:..Cause I feel safe with it, Lots of bullies at school.

Charlotte: Your making yourself sound worst just hand it over ! (Not in the mood at all)

Komu: I know how much that knife means to you but..it’s best you put it away

Holly: Jou, Two people are dead 

Jou: Doesn't mean I’m going to kill someone.

Charlotte: Were trying to prevent anymore killings so hand over your knife 

Jou: (Gets his knife out and looks at it for a few seconds) If I hand it over, I’m submitting myself to being labeled as a defenceless prey, Ready for vultures to pick my flesh apart....I can’t do that (Puts his knife away and walks out of the building)

Charlotte: Jou ! (Sounds more like a scolding teacher)

Holy: HEY Get back here !  
  
Charlotte: We can steal it off him later Holly

Abraham: Your stealing now ?

Charlotte: We can’t let him keep such an easy tool of murder, We can’t let anyone have this ! (Gestures to all the guns in the room) Alright new plan Holly, Calum, Komu help me start rounding up the guns in here, Don’t take the ammo with us.

Calum: Got it boss

Charlotte: Did I sound bossy ?

Tokiya: Yep but hey nothing bad with having confidence and turbo powered assertive radttitude

Charlotte:..Radttitude ?

Tokiya: Rad plus Attitude

Calum: Ok Gen Y'er

Charlotte: Abraham, Take Tokiya and go find Elijah, Were going to have to confiscate his bow unfortunately since that is also a weapon.

_ As Abraham and Tokiya head out of the building a small beep goes off on from their E-Handbook _

Abraham: (Checks his E-handbook)

_A new tab next to the guideline has been added labeled “Group Chat_

Tokiya: (Text: First)

Connor: (Text: fuck)

Sabiya: (Text: Connor this is a public Server)

Connor: (Text: Wig)

Sabiya: (Text: How do you mute someone ?)  
  
Jeanette: (Text: Good my rule finally kicked in)

Charlotte: (Text: Perfect can you all see this ?)  
  
Rosalie: (Text: I can)

Eli: (Text: Test)

Charlotte: (Text: Just a heads up everyone if you are in possession or find any tool that can be used as a weapon bring it over to either me or Holly cause were all going to remove any potential murder weapons off this city)

Connor: (Text: How about we make a bonfire and burn all the weapons ?)

Charlotte: (Text: Hmm perhaps once we get all the weapons together)

Connor: (Text: Awesome I had a smart idea, That’s my contribution to this episode done)

Clem: (Text: Let me keep my bloody car tools atleast)

Jou: (Text: I don’t intend to use my bow)

Clem: (Gun Emoji)

Connor: (Text: Run she’s not going hesitate Jo-Jo)

Jou: (Text: Please go easy on the nicknames)

Malachi: (Car Emoji) (Text: Look they have taxi, Limos, Trucks, Even Ferraris)

Rosalie: (Text: Malachi snap out of it)  
  
Malachi: (Text: Sorry I got excited over all the car emojis..)

Sabiya: (Text: They have emojis here ?)

Seiji: (Text: Dog Emoji, Wait that didn’t work)

Clem: (Text: Try it Sabiya, Do you feel the Teenagerous pressure of trying to be hip)  
  
Sabiya: (Text: Why is there a emoji for an Acorn ?)

Clem: (Text: That’s the classical expression for nut)

Sabiya: (Text: Nut ?)

Connor: (Text: Never Underestimate Teachers ! )

Jeanette: (Text: Maybe this was a bad idea)

Rosalie: (Text: Alright no more acting like twelve year olds)

_ Abraham looks at the private message options, He sends a private message to Rosalie _

Abraham: (Text: Hey can we talk ?)

Rosalie: (Text: Sure, I’m down by the airport trying to find the plane I woke up on, It should be a five minute walk from the bridge)  
  
Abraham: (Text: Got it)

(A new chat appears in the tab exclusively for Abraham “**The Dawn Stars**” Abraham’s name in it has been reworded as Admin, There are two other people in this chat but there icons are blacked out and names are changed into something entirely strange)

Admin: (Text: Hello ?)

Agent O: (Text: Sup brah)

Agent W: (Text: Monokuma set this up right ?)

Admin: (Text: It did, I’ve been informed of the situation since Zayla’s execution)

Agent O: (Text: Which she brought upon herself, We were just doing our job)

Agent W: (Text: I think they meant about us hacking of the Satellite...You and I both know that Zayla didn’t deserve what she got...I tried to talk her out of it but I failed her...)

Admin: (Text: A pity..)

Agent O: (Text: She wanted to save her brother, Atleast she did that)

Admin: (Text: I’m so lost so what are you doing with the Satellite ?)

Agent W: (Text: I didn’t sign up for Dawn Stars to commit murders...This is going too far)

Admin: (Text: I don’t like the plan that’s going on either but we need the world to wake up and realise there being controlled by the ultimates)

Agent W: (Text: We should raise awareness for it, protest about the inequality of the untalented population and the corruption of those who abuse their talent, But we can’t just kill these people create out own narrative, They never did anything to harm us, Tracey and those involved with the **ultimate siphon **never did anything wrong...I'm sorry but I’m sending a broadcast to alert the Australian Police of our location)

Agent O: (Text: What they said)

_ Abraham sends a private message to Agent W _

Admin: (Text: We can sort this out, No one has to die)

Agent W: (Text: Do you mean that ?)

Admin: (Text: No motives, We just let these people be miserable for a short amount of time it’s already happening, We let our higher ups record it all and then we send it out to the world, The world turns on Hope's peak and no one dies problem solved)

Agent W: (Text: You don’t understand the context of this killing game do you...The false claim to frame Hope's peak could...or will create a violent revolution across the globe...mass manhunting for the ultimates will lead into Anarchy, That will make us no better than those ultimates who feed and drain the masses)

Admin: (Text: I’m trying to you help here, Your poison wristband will kill you if you turn on us)

Agent W: (Text: It will be too late by the time I’ve ended this killing game..this needs to stop)

_ Agent W has left deleted the private conversation _

Abraham: <**Dammit**...**Zayla would of did this better than me**...**ironic**> (Puts the E-Handbook back in his pocket)

Tokiya: Earth to Abraham you still there ?

Abraham: Your still here ?

Tokiya: You never told me what Holly and Charlotte think of me

Abraham: Charlotte is impressed with your bike skills and 90’s slang

Tokiya: OOh Bingo !

Abraham: If she didn’t already have a girlfriend

Tokiya: Snap...and Holly ?

Abraham: They think you wouldn’t survive a minute in the ring with them

Tokiya: Is that an invitation, Wolves sound fun to play with ~

Abraham: No it doesn't not, You really don't want to find out.

Tokiya: Man I ain’t having good mojo today, Almost like I should try to see what your team has up for offer...

Abraham: My team ?

Tokyiya:...I was making a joke No homo though.

_ E-Handbooks go off again _

Tokiya: Looks like a new rule just dunked on us

Abraham: (Checks his E-Handbook) 

_ **(Custom Rule Added: You cannot use any Personal items you brought here or are related to your talent to commit a murder, Jou’s Bow/Knife, Elijah’s Bow, Rosalie’s Camera, Tokiya’s bicycle ect - Submitted by Clementine Hong)** _

Tokiya: Wasn’t planning to crush someone with my bike anyway.

Abraham: There has to be a mute button somewhere on this handbook (Puts it away) Let’s go !

  * [Airport]

_ The lobby and terminals are all empty, Outside there is a single parked private plane. Abraham and Tokiya head into the private plane, Inside they find Rosalie, Malachi, Sabiya and Elijah. _

Rosalie: I woke up in that exact spot, No pilot, No items in my hands and no one in the airport at all.

Sabiya: We all had our items taken off us, Only difference is the rest of us came by a bus.

Eli: What I don’t get is how no one has found us yet, This city is supposed to be holding the biggest event of the year, Did the world just suddenly forget that Anvil exists ?

Malachi: I don’t get it either

Abraham: A city can’t just disappear without a trace (Walks in with Tokiya)

Tokiya: Sup Were in the house 

Sabiya: It’s a plane

Tokiya: Copy that art babe, Let’s just take in the scene then

Sabiya: (Takes a deep breath as she feels like she just lost five years of her life from hearing that) I’m exiting this plane (Walks out)

Eli: You can’t go one minute without flirting with a girl can you ?

Tokiya: I can’t help having hot blood in me, I say were on the same page brother with your archery record.

Eli: Hmm wonder If I could get a bullseye while on that bike of yours

Tokiya: Dude a collab talent performance like that would get girls all over us

Rosalie: Are you two done stroking each others egos ?

Eli: Almost...okay Sorry, got distracted

Malachi: (Decides to just stay quiet feeling like he has nothing useful to say)

Rosalie: Abraham you wanted to speak with me earlier ?

Abraham: Yeah can we head outside for a second ?

Rosalie: Of course (She follows Abraham off the plane)

_Abraham and Rosalie take the stairs down from the planet and heads over behind the plane giving them a good distance to speak quietly_

Abraham: (He and Rosalie move out of sight from the others)

Rosalie: Is this about Zayla ?

Abraham:...I wanted to seek out some closure that you never got to tell her

Rosalie: What do you mean ?

Abraham: Why do you hate magic…?

Rosalie: (Looking around the landing field of the airport)  
  
Abraham: Rose ? (Snaps his fingers)

Rosalie: Sorry I was thinking about something....I don’t hate magic, I just don’t like believing in it and putting my hopes into something that’s up to luck and superstitions.

Abraham: And there's a reason behind it ?

Rosalie: I suppose your just going to read my mind anyway if I don’t answer you

Abraham: I just wanted to hear it from you in person…

Rosalie: I really don’t want to talk about it, If the others find out they’ll worry themselves to death over me..

Abraham: (Looks at her)....You were in the hospital all those years as a child...wishing day and night hoping that you wouldn’t be sick

Rosalie: (Quiet) Okay enough now

Abraham: Then you got C-

Rosalie: (Forcefully covers his mouth with her hand to shush him)

Abraham: I don’t understand Rosalie, You want everyone to express their feelings and issues but you don’t want to make the effort to tell anyone about your own ?

Rosalie: I’ll be fine, We have more serious matters to attend to !

Abraham: No one is going to judge you for...(Softly goes to reach out to grab Rosalie’s hair, it takes a few seconds for Rosalie to react but when she does)

_SLAP !_

Abraham: (Is slapped and pushed back)  
  
Rosalie: What part of I don't want to talk about it don't you understand...Don’t ever touch **my** hair !

Abraham:....

Rosalie: (Breaths)...Abraham I’m sorry...I know your hurting but..I just don’t like...

Abraham: (Frowns) Zayla’s gone and all your worried about is your dam wig….

Rosalie:....

Eli: (Exits the plane) Rose, Seiji just texted the group wanting us to meet him by the square, He found something serious (Notice the tension) Did something happen ?

Abraham: Nah I just tripped over a banana peel, I’ll seeya by the square (Storms off)

Rosalie: Where’s Malachi and Tokiya ?

Eli: They already went off to the square, I just wanted to inform you in person (Notice her hair is a bit off) You drop your hair clip (Picks up her blue hair clip)

Rosalie: (Quickly grabs it and puts it on, Quickly tidying her hair) Thanks..let’s go (Rushes off)

Eli:....

  * [West Square]

_ Abraham arrives back to the playground area where Seiji is kneeling by the memorial statue. One by one everyone gathers around him looking at the statue, The statue of a man with black and white hair, wearing glasses and a formal lab coat _

Abraham: <**Was this here before ?**>

Seiji:..(Picks up the photo he finds under the statue)

Rosalie: What did you find Seiji ?

Charlotte: (Reads the statue plate) “In great memory of Tetsuo Fujimura, The Ultimate Programmer of Hope’s Peaks 68th class and beloved Teacher of Hope’s Reef 1st Class and was to be 2nd Class, A great mind, Leader and heart to his students, The world is now a darker place without this pure soul”

Connor:...F

Clem: F

Holly: (Softly smacks them across the head)

Jeanette: You seriously don’t remember any of this Rose ?

Rosalie:....was he my teacher...WAIT..Seiji he came from you school !

Seiji: (Visibly shaken and almost in tears as he is holding a photo he found by the statue)

Rosalie: Seiji !? (Rushes over and looks at the photo which causes her heart to sink).....!

Charlotte: Rose what’s wrong ?

Rosalie: Why are we in it….

_ The photo is set at a different city showing a night sky of fireworks and colourful buildings, At the top of one of those buildings is a small party gathering that has a view of an Opera House and a Harbour Bridge, Mr.Fujimura is sitting down in a chair smiling at the camera with Rosalie, Seiji, Tracey, Tokiya, Charlotte and a smaller girl wearing a jersey with a Python logo on it, Celebrating the night. _

Tokiya: Yo I’m so famous I don’t even remember it

Charlotte:....

Sumiko: None of you remember the picture ?

Charlotte: I don't have any recollection of this..(Puts her hands to her head)..What is going on…

Calum: Must of been a crazy hangover party eh ?

Sumiko: Who’s the other girl in the photo ?

Seiji:...Tomomi, my younger sister...why is she there...(Quietly sobbing, Rosalie puts her hand on his shoulder for support)

Charlotte: Let’s try to keep it together

Abraham: Charlotte what do we do..?

Charlotte: I….(A million thoughts are running through her head as everyone begins talking in a mass panic)

Jeanette: Should we…?

Charlotte: Let me finishing talking...

Clem: Surely we start with the Limousine

Charlotte: One at a time !

Rosalie: Charlotte easy breaths

Charlotte: HOW CAN I BREATH IN THIS SITUATION ROSE !

_ Everyone goes silent _

Charlotte: (Snappy and on edge) Two of our friends are dead, There’s a gun store full of weapons just laying around ready to go off the rest of our and now our supposed to be teacher is DEAD and we don’t know what happened, I can deal with one thing at a time but HOLY SHIT THIS IS TOO MUCH !?

Jou:...If I hand over my bows is that a good compromise ?

Charlotte: So I’m still going to have to wake up fearing someone's throat has been slit !

Holly: Charlotte Enough

Charlotte: Sure I’ll just stick to my rich lifestyle and let you take in charge Greywolf ! Are you not thinking about the freaking gun store (Breaths and tries to collect herself)

Holly:...

Charlotte: I’m sorry...it’s just..every time I try to form an organised plan for us something keeps happening that changes everything we thought about our situation and I don’t know what to do...I don’t want this getting any worse..  
  
Malachi: We should all head to bed soon, This is overwhelming for a lot of us to take in.

Charlotte: Were going to bring all the weapons into a temporary room we can lock them away, Two people monitor it every five hours.....no one is allowed to have anything that could end a life in their hands from now on...then once we move all the gunpowder and ammo out into a pile, We bring all the weapons outside and burn every last one of them.

_ Everyone nods while Jou is doubtful about that plan _

Charlotte: Then we bring Malachi’s Limousine to the garage and Clem can work on it, If we're lucky we got ourselves a ride out of here

Abraham: There’s a private plane at the airport.

Charlotte: Does anyone know how to fly it ?

_ Connor and Tokiya raises their hands _

Charlotte: Gamers don't count

_ They lower their hands _

DING DONG BING BONG !

Monokuma: (Intercom) It’s Nighttime hours kids so get your butts to sleep otherwise your going to be bored to death staying up, Trust me late nighters sound fun on paper but once you realise it’s 4am you’ll feel like you want to literally die..So Goodnight !

Komu: So we do all this tomorrow ?

Jeanette: Can we really sleep with all those guns still at the gun store ?

Holly: Seiji’s rule allows us to rest there, I’ll be on guard shift tonight

Charlotte: I’ll take shift too

Holly: Negative you need your beauty sleep after you flipped out earlier

Jeanette: I suppose no one is going to volunteer then fine lets go Holly

_ Jeanette and Holly make their way back to the gun store, while everyone else begins walking back to the hotel _

  * [Central Courtyard]

_ Everyone minus Holly and Jeanette make their way back to the hotel, Abraham lags behind the rest of the group waiting as they all disappear into the hotel _

Abraham: <**I don’t have a choice on this do I**...**I have to keep this game going**> (He gets out his E-handbook and looks at the chat group, He sends a message to Monokuma)

Abraham: (Text: Meet me in my dorm room as soon as possible)  
  
Monokuma: (Text: Are you calling me up cause you feel lonely ?)  
  
Abraham: (Text: This is serious, It’s about our associates) (He puts his handbook down when he notice someone coming)  
  
Tokiya: Yo Abes your still out here ?

Abraham: Aren't you tired of my company by now ?

Tokiya: Nah compassion buddies stick together, Well Charlotte said I can't leave until you enter your dorm..good thing I'm not required to go in.

Abraham: I see

Tokiya: Hey you never told me what Rosalie and Sabiya think of me ?

Abraham: Sabiya thinks she will hit you if you try to hit on her again

Tokiya: Hit me where exactly ...?

Abraham: Keep your shins protected unless you get off from that (Tokiya winces) (Gets up and heads into the hotel, Tokiya just follows him)

  * [Dormitory Floor]

Tokiya: And what about Rosalious ?

Abraham: First never catch her hearing that and second Rosalie thinks you remind her of a guy she used to date in high school.

Tokiya: Just like him...So your saying there’s a chance ?

Abraham: He came out as bi before calling it off to be with some guy so depends if you want to relate or talk about that.

Tokiya:..Maybe not, Though If I was I’d totally check Jou or Callum cause there ripped (Awkward laugh)

Abraham: I stand corrected, Catch you later target buddy 

Tokiya: Peace out Abe’s (Waves and heads into his room)

  * [Abraham’s Room]

Abraham: (Opens the door, enters and closes it)

Monokuma: (Sitting on his bed) So you called ?

Abraham: I talked to the others on the chat room you set up. 

Monokuma: Let me guess they said no just as I expected

Abraham: Yeah...

Monokuma: Incase you don’t remember our game is going to collapse and fail if they use the satellite to send anything to the outside world, 

Abraham: How come they haven't done that then yet ?

Monokuma: It took us a few days to get the signal to our Hq so likely they will need a few days to change signals....Perhaps I should just set off their poison wrist bands cause I could easily set up a suicide case for them !

Abraham: We don’t have to resort to violence Monokuma....I have an idea that should convince them to get back on track.

Monokuma: What might that be ?

Abraham: (Breaths) I want to create the **next motive**...We are on a time limit right before the distress signal is sent correct ?

Monokuma: Yep

Abrham: Then I’ll make a motive that will force them to end it quickly <**This is just temporary Abraham, Once they agree we can just cancel the motive.**.>

Monokuma: (Red eye glows and grins as it hands Abraham a sheet of paper) Then let’s get to work !

**To Be Continued ! **


	9. Chapter II: No Rest for a Dreaming Dog Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Seiji is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumonn  
Clementine is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

_ The reflection of a bright blue sky, Soft and quiet winds of joy from the window, Rosalie recalls a dream of her past sitting by a hospital bed, waking up to see her little brother wearing a Halloween mask that Rosalie hand made for him two months ago and her grandpa an old man with a long white cartoon moustache visiting her, Her brother hands her a poorly wrapped red and white present, Rosalie opens it to find a camera in it along with a box of chocolates, She hugs the present with joy and hugs her brother while her grandpa smiles by and checks on her medical report keeping an optimistic smile, Regardless of what was to come after the time this was still a memory of happiness Rosalie holds deep within her heart, However before Rosalie could fully take back the memory of joy and hope she was experiencing…. _

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

_ **RING RING RING RING RING RING RING !** _

Rosalie: (Wakes up in a panic and falls out of bed) AAAAAAA FUCK !

_Suddenly all the rooms blast with loud and irritating alarm music, It's not the usual morning or nighttime jingle but regardless its clear Monokuma wants everyone to wake up._

Rosalie: (After rubbing her eyes she notices that there is a collar around her neck)...what is…(Goes to touch it)  
  
_ ZAP ! _

_Attempting to touch the collar resulted in Rosalie getting a small shock_

Rosalie: UGHA A shock collar ?!

_ She grabs her wig and hairband, Putting them back on and storms out in her nightgown, Very pissed off _

  * [Dormitory Floor]

Rosalie: (Slams her door wide open) <**Are you fucking kidding me !**>

Clem: (Throws a pillow at the speaker but it does nothing)....  
  
Sumiko: (Tired and pissed)...It’s midnight…

_ Everyone exits their dormitory rooms tired, bed hair out and eyes full of nothing but dead inside matching everyones expression and mood right now, No one appreciates being woken up in the middle of the night to the most deafening sound on earth_

Komu: Someone turn that THING OFF NOW !

Eli: (Grabs a lamp from his room and prepares to throw it at the intercom) 

Malachi: I don’t think we are allowed to smash it.

Eli: Yeah well I don’t remember being woken up at MIDNIGHT being apart of the rules either so fuck it ! (Throws the lamp but misses)

Connor: Oh shit Elijah Pierce missed his shot.

Eli: (Points) Shut it, Unless you want to be my next aiming target Connor

Komu: Why are you pointing at me ?

Eli:...Wait where’s Connor ?

Connor: (Snickers) Totally not a morning person are you ?

Seiji: (Loud agonising screeching, His hope of getting any sleep in this city are now gone)

Tokiya: What’s going on why did my snooze cruise get rained on !?

Abraham: (Exits his room) (Rubs his eyes) I was having the nicest dream.....

Monokuma: (Intercom) AHYOOO STUDENT’S, Sorry for the sudden wake up !

Charlotte: Are you really ?

Monokuma: (Intercom) There’s been a change of plans and so IT’S MOTIVE NUMBER TWO TIME !

Clem:..here we go again...

Rosalie: <**Another Motive...**>

Connor: Hey can I ask about the dog collars you gave us ?

Monokuma: (Intercom) They are state of the art shock collars, We quietly came into your rooms, levitated over your beds and put them around your necks.

Sabiya: But Jeanette and Holly aren’t in their rooms right now ?

Monokuma: (Intercom) Nothing like a can of sleep gas to solve that, Speaking of sleep that’s tonight’s motive, These shock collars will send a painful jolt through your body if you try to close your eyes or touch them

Seiji:....No...y-you monsters !

Monokuma: That’s right Seiji, I’m taking away your right to sleep, YOUR ALL STAYING Up 24/7 from now on until another murder occurs.

Clem: Well Flummery

Charlotte: But we need sleep to function, Without it we’ll lose our minds and slowly die.

Malachi: We’ll all die and you won’t have your game !

Monokuma: (Intercom) Good point but I don’t care, These shock collars will deactivate when the next person dies. Just for this motive all rules related to nighttime period are void, So do whatever you wish aslong as it’s not sleeping, Have a fun night

_ As soon as the intercom announcement ends, Loud footsteps are heard coming from the stairs as Jeanette and Holly quickly rush up to regroup with the others. _

Holly: Did you guys just get the collars too ?!

Calum: Yep

Jeanette: So we can’t sleep at all ?

Connor: Least we still got food 

Charlotte: We’ll die without our sleep…..(Thinking) Everyone to the kitchen, If we want to avoid getting shocked were all going to need coffee.

Clem: Splendid another all nighter with coffee

  * [Kitchen]

_ Hours start going by as Charlotte, Clem, Elijah and Shikomu serve dozens of coffee cups for the sixteen of them to try and keep everyone from falling asleep. _

Malachi: Is this the best idea ?

Clem: Nothing beats the smell of black coffee

Connor: I’ve had tea but this..I don’t know

Clem: Trust me my pink haired gasconade (Lays back on her chair and nudges him on the shoulder with a stein jug full of coffee) Chug !

Connor: (Drinks the coffee) Hey Charlotte is this what you drink all the time before our breakfast meetings ?

Charlotte: I have no idea what your talking about, I always have tea (Obvious Lie, It’s coffee and she knows it)

Connor: You two what kind ?

Charlotte:...The tea kind

Clem: Certainly wasn’t tea that you were drinking before the talent show

Charlotte:...Anyway the Caffeine should keep us awake, If anyone is feeling tired we’ll boil up another set of cups, Unfortunately Monokuma is going to remind us if we try to close our eyes for too long.

Connor: Easy plan to avoid sleep just keep yourself moving (Gets up from his chair) Clemmy want to get work on your idea ?

Clem: Ah right, Malachi get your keys were moving your car

Malachi: Great idea, But we're going to have to push it since there’s no fuel.

Clem: No problem, We’ve got nothing else to do 

Charlotte: In that case, I got a midnight plan, Holly, Rosalie, Connor and Calum can you go help Clem and Malachi push the limo to the garage

Holly: On it !

Rosalie: <**Your giving me a task of strength**....**has the coffee already fried your senses Charlotte ?**>

Charlotte: Seiji, Jeanette, Shikomu and Sumiko head to the gun store and start rounding up all the weapons and lock them in the backstage, DO NOT Bring the ammo with you.

Sumiko:...this motive is so fucked

Charlotte: Tokiya, Abraham and Jou help me round up all the potential weapons in the hotel.

Charlotte: Eli and Sabiya will be taking the first shift of guarding the weapons that we round up, After five hours Then Shikomu and I will take the next weapons watch, We’ll figure out the rest of the allocated guard duty times later.

Holly: When it’s all done we're going to take all the guns and weapons, Place them metal trash barrels and burn them right ?

Eli: Burn them…wait but my uncle gave me that bow !

Holly: Well he can’t help us now can he.

Jou:...you didn’t say anything about that

Charlotte: I fear locking them away might not be enough so when we bring them all together, Burning them will remove the risk of anyone coming back later to steal them.

Eli: (Frowns) It’s fine I get it...

Jou: Your NOT burning my knife, I’ve had that ever since I was a kid !

Clem: I beg your pardon ?

Jou: I'm sorry but I have to be honest here, You can go on with this plan but your never really going to stop people from resorting to their animalistic nature it’s in everyone's blood, In fact this is probably the most serious time a kill could happen after all were all going to die within a few days

Holly:..Who’s side are you on Jou ? Cause your sounding more and more like that bear.

Jou: (A bit uneasy being put on the spotlight) I get the feeling you don’t like me much ?

Holly: Oh, where did you get that from, Your lack of care for slaughtering animals like nothing, Your reckless toting around with weapons and neglecting that two people died just recently !

Jou: Go on about my hunting work, Your nothing more then a bully...I thought you’d understand Holly, An alpha like you, a fighter raised by Wolves, Aren’t you accustomed to killing your prey and eat them alive and raw just to survive like a wolf.

Holly:....

Connor: HMM DON'T Like that !

Jou: Did I touch a nerve...not really fun being chewed out for your life now is it.

_ Holly and Jou are both leering at each other, The animosity between the Hunter and the Wolf widens neither seems to be willing to cooperate to the others demand. _

Rosalie: EASY this is NOT the time to start digging into each others nerves, We have a ticking time bomb situation on our hands...Just get the first few steps of this task done, We can sort this out later.

Charlotte: Agreed I’ve given everyone their role so get to it ! 

Holly:...Right, Malachi come on ! (Storms off)

  * [Garden Courtyard]

_ Rosalie, Holly, Calum, Malachi, Connor and Clem arrive at the front of the hedge garden where Malachi’s Car and Clem’s Limo are parked. Calum and Holly head to the back of Malachi’s car. _

Malachi: Are you sure you two are fine with being the only ones pushing it ?

Calum: Sure whatever works

Holly: I’m a power house Malachi I can handle anything !

Rosalie: Alright I’ll steer the car while you push it, Connor keep watch of our surrounding and warn us if we are about to bump into anything. (Rosalie sits in the driver's seat while Malachi takes the front seat next to her)

Connor: On it (Climbs up onto the front of the car and just lays down on the hood)

Clem: Hold on just gonna get the bugs off it (Peers her head into the drivers window to activate the window wipers to wipe Connor)

Connor: Hey ! (The water soaks his cape and he gets hit on the nose with the window wiper that swung down) Does Rosalie even have a license ?

Rosalie: It was taken off me on day one

Connor: Ha book her officer !

Holly: (They and Callum begin pushing the car across the courtyard)

Calum: Geez you people are pretty heavy and I've carried stage boom boxes around.

Clem: Forgive us Sir McDonald, Rosalie must of had too much on the beverages so she’s heavier than my nanny.

Rosalie: I can run you over right now Clem..

Clem: Then I shall run for the hills (Heads across the bridge to the car garage to wait for them)

_ As time drifts away Rosalie and Malachi look out the window and look up to see the stars in the slowly ending night sky, The top of the sun is beginning to rise up from their view. _

  * **Free Time Event: Malachi Warner**

Rosalie: (Taken in by the sight of the dawning sky) Beautiful isn’t it..

Malachi: It sure is, It only felt like yesterday I was escorting people across town from point A to point B, Late nights, Early nights (Smiles as he looks out the window) I’m so used to keeping my eyes on the road I forget to stop and just watch the sky go by.

Rosalie: hmmm... 

Malachi: (Pokes Rosalie on the shoulder)  
  
Rosalie: Oh I’m listening I was just counting the stars, I used to do that with my brother every new years eve..

Malachi: My apologies, Don’t let me ruin your night dreaming

Rosalie: It’s fine, Say Malachi what got you interested in cars in the first place ?

Malachi: Are you sure you want me to go on about it ? I really did enjoy your talk about the night sky and scenery.

Rosalie: Nonsense, As compassion targets we might as well keep our conversations going and they can’t be one sided so don’t go hiding on me alright (Smirk and jokingly winks)

Malachi: (Chuckle) Well what can I say I am a simple Chauffeur

Rosalie: Heard that part already, You are The **Ultimate Chauffeur** come on.

Malachi: Oh sorry….

Rosalie: You don’t have to apologise for that..just look you may not think so much of yourself but don’t insult yourself, So many people would envy you and would want nothing more than to steal your spot as an ultimate so just consider them alright.

Malachi: Envy….me...right I..I

Rosalie:..let’s change the topic alright I don’t want to spend our time lecturing you...So you said your parents are both chauffeurs ?

Malachi: (Nods) My father’s first car was a Hondous and my mother had a Forbs, They met up when they had to deliver people to a funeral

Rosalie: <**Sounds like a pretty romantic place to meet up at**...>

Malachi: I grew up with my other siblings Noam, Shira and Elijah

Rosalie: You and Elijah huh, I never knew

Malachi: Not the Elijah here just to be clear

Rosalie: I know I was playing a joke (Laughs)

Malachi: Ah...my bad

Rosalie: Don’t worry about it go on <**If I had a drink for every time he apologised>**

Malachi: Alright I ummm...was pretty silent child from what my parents told me ..They had a hard time getting me to talk and start conversations around them or around other kids at preschool.....until my parents brought me a set of magnetic toy cars and a play-mat of a town, Then I wouldn’t shut up about it to my family and the other kids (Laughs at himself) 

Rosalie: You found your passion early on.

Malachi: You could ask me the name of the cars, the colour, the body and the wheels. My pre-school teacher wouldn’t let me bring them in because I would bother the other kids for the entire day with them.

Rosalie: Were you too nervous to talk to the other kids about anything other than cars ?

Malachi: Maybe...but regardless I knew what I wanted to do, Which was to drive, I would be seated in the baby carriage and watch mother and father drive over a bridge, Across the state or even the mountains, It seems so fun.

Rosalie: They must of been over the moon when you wanted to learn about their jobs and take up the mantle.

Malachi: They were both pretty happy about that idea and I was too, A family company of driving it sounds like something out of a Saturday cartoon show, I guess the rest of my siblings weren’t interested in the idea like I was but that’s alright we all have our own passion for careers

Rosalie: We can’t all be the same.

Connor: Is Malachi rambling his engine about cars again I can hear it from out here

Rosalie: (Honks the car horn)  
  
_ BEEP ! _

Connor: (Jumps and falls off the car and onto the pavement)

Rosalie: Atleast you never gotta worry about sibling competition

Malachi: (Smiles) Of course not !..Things are totally perfect with Noam, Shira and Elijah nothing can break the Warners.

Rosalie:..<**That smile**..**he’s forcing it**> What did they think about your talent ?

Malachi: huh ? Oh..well..they don’t mind at all, Just a few jokes and messing around about me, It’s just sibling rivalry every family has that.

Rosalie: Were you, "The favourite child" ?

Malachi:...No family really ever has favourite’s right that would just be cruel

Rosalie: I don’t like that idea either...unfortunately some families do…Abraham and Zayla’s parents for example.

Malachi:.....

Rosalie: Did you ever deal with...

Malachi: This is hardly an important topic right now..

Rosalie: Malachi you know I’ll worry about it if you don’t tell me

Malachi: I know !...But you don’t need to worry about me, we have a motive going on, I’m worried Charlotte is losing it and Jou and Holly won’t stop getting at each other’s throat…

Rosalie: You're deflecting my question again

Malachi: I’m the least of your concerns..

Rosalie: (Frowns)

Malachi: Ah please don’t frown quick think of positive things (Smiles)

Rosalie: <.**.He’s right about everything else going on**...**but will I forgive myself if I don’t talk to him and he dies later**...**> **Can’t you tell me atleast how you are feeling ?

Malachi: I’m not hurt or bleeding so I’m alright.

Rosalie: Malachi !

Malachi: Seriously, I’m fine !

Rosalie:....

_ The rest of the car ride to the car garage is silent and awkward between the two as Malachi refuses to open up about his feelings and insisting that she should save her worries for the others, Rosalie is just frustrated she can’t reach him. Holly and Callum arrive at the Car garage at West Square. _

Clem: (Opens up the garage doors) What took you so long ?

Rosalie: We hit a speed bump

Connor: (Walks over) That’s ten points off your license Rose

Rosalie: It’s under Malachi’s registration

Malachi: Ouch

Rosalie: Not important right ? (Gets out of the car)

Holly: (Finishes pushing the car into the garage spot) If I’m done here then I’m going to help Charlotte round up the weapons

Malachi: Yeah your free to go Holly thank you (Holly heads off)

Clem: Connor my fellow Deliveroo care to get me some more tools from the storage room along with another cup of coffee, Were pulling all nighters !

Connor: But I feel tired

Clem: That’s the bloody motive, Do you want me to get us out of here or not ?

Connor: Fineeeeeeeeeee

Clem: Good boy (Pats Connor on the hair)

Calum: Aight if I’m done then Imma head out

Connor: Calum can you give me a piggyback ride back to the hotel

Calum: (Shrugs and crouches)  
  
Connor: (Climbs up onto Calum's back) Onwards noble steed !

Rosalie: <**I could go for another caffeine drink**> (Decides to follow Calum and Connor back)

  * _[Kitchen Room]_

_Five hours have now passed since moving Malachi’s car into the car garage Most people are still calm but it’s clear the bags under their eyes are getting heavy after all none of us got any proper sleep from a long day of exploring Anvil, Shikomu is carrying a box full of the kitchen knives he’s starting to feel off due to the lack of sleep. _

Rosalie: Got everything Komu ?

Komu: HUH, WHO SAID THAT...Ah hey Rose...lovely weather today

Rosalie: Were indoors

Komu: Right were indoors right now (Looks up at the roof) No sunlight

Sumiko: Any left over hazards ? (Accidentally bumps into Shikomu)

Komu: (Tired and alert) EEEEEEEEEE OH HEY SUMIKO !

Sumiko: (Just got yelled into her ear) AHAH SHUT UP ! (Storms off, Twitches eye from her lack of sleep)

Komu:...(Silently walks off, But not before bumping into a wall causing him to drop the box of knives all over the floor) (His E-handbook rings for a second) (He gets up and looks at his E-handbook) AH I’M LATE I GOTTA WATCH OVER THE WEAPON PILE NOW (Quickly packs all the dropped knives into the box and runs off)

Connor: WHY ARE WE YELLING !

Tokiya: (Scratches hair, Sitting at the cafeteria table) Gangs losing their marbles already.

Rosalie: I had about one hour of sleep before that alarm went off

Connor: You got sleep ?..Lucky..

Sabiya: (Walks in) Well sitting around for five hours doing nothing but look at extremely dangerous items is something.

Connor: Hey Sabi !

Tokiya: Hola Sabi !

Rosalie:....<**Why…**>Really guys ?

Sabiya: (Annoyed) Can you go by my full name please

Connor: Fine just joking with ya or perhaps the caffeine overdose telling me just to pester people again. Who knows at this point. Are you helping Charlotte with the weapon loot ?

Sabiya: I came here to get a glass of water, Did Komu remove all the silverware from the kitchen already ?

Connor: Yep...except for the weapon I have in my hand

Sabiya: NO BAD Connor hand it over !

Connor: (Pulls out a plastic spoon) Watch out.

Sabiya:....

Connor: (Bops Sabiya on the head with the spoon) Boop

Sabiya:...

Connor: Aww come on nothing I thought I could get at least a smile.

_ SMACK ! _

_ Getting really sick of his constant annoyance that Sabiya has been trying to ignore for a while now hoping it would just go away but after the spoon bop she just back hand smacks Connor across the face _

Connor:...

Sabiya: (Takes a second to realises what she just did as the guilt quickly takes over) Dear allah...Sabiya you idiot !

Connor: (He just quickly starts breaking down into sobbing and tears, turns out he can’t handle pain)

Rosalie:...

Tokyia: Oof from one slap 

Sabiya: Connor I'm so sorry !

Connor:..(Breathing and sobbing)..I'm fine I just..was trying to humour you...I went too far again didn't I ?

Sabiya: No it's my fault for bursting out like that....if I get you a lollipop will you forget that happened..

Rosalie: Wait your just going to brush this off ?  
  
Sabiya: I’m fine Rose, you don’t have to ask I’ll just breathe and be calm, simple right.

Connor: (Sniffs)  
  
Tokiya: Can’t deal with a hit huh ?

Connor: Least I don't faint from blood

Tokiya: Blood is Wack

Sabiya: I’ll go get some tissues and chocolate will that help ?

Connor: You don't have to do that Sabiya

Sabiya: Sorry for acting out, It won’t happen again so please don’t think any different about me.

Rosalie: Easy no one is going to think that, You were just standing up for yourself from a clown pushing your buttons

Connor: Ouch I’m right here

Rosalie: You can’t be mucking around in this serious time

Connor: How else are we meant to keep this place from feeling all gloomy and edgy ?

Sabiya: He as a point Rose it’s fine.

Rosalie: We deal with it by sorting it and talking to each other so ensure we get through this without breaking.

Sabiya:... Your not disappointed in me are you ?

Rosalie: No I just want to make sure you alright.

Sabiya: I’m alright Rosalie, It’s just my fault for reacting badly to him, If I ignore that issue then it should become non-existant in good time.

Rosalie: But that’s not how it..(Feels a small headache coming to her again, going this long without sleep is starting to take its toll) Ugh (Puts her hands to hear head)

Tokiya: Huh ?

Sabiya: Rosalie ?

Connor: You good there Rosie ?

Rosalie: (Leans on the kitchen bench as her vision blurs for a second)  
  
Sabiya: Oh no did my problem give you a migraine attack...Stay here I’ll get you some water (Rushes over to the kitchen sink and grabs a clean cup)

Rosalie: (Breaths and tires to stay awake, eventually she regains her balance and her eyes stop blurring up)

Sabiya: (Runs back over and gives her a cup of water)  
  
Rosalie: I'm just really tired that’s all, It has nothing to do with you Sabiya but thank you (Drinks the cup) Now..let’s get back to Charlotte on the weapon searching

_ What feels like a eternity with time going by, we spent countless hours scrapping the bottom of the barrel to find for anything that could be considered a murder weapon but after another five hours, Once were sure we found all the guns, knives and tools…. _

_ BING ! _

_ A message is posted in E-handbook chat room that has everyone pinged _

Charlotte: (Text: I apologise for the sudden announcement but after speaking with my fellow council members we’ve decided to change the location of where were dumping all the potential hazardous weapons, We found the room keys to those who are no longer with us so keeping with Komu’s rule only the council members will be locking and unlocking the door)

  * [Dormitory Floor]

_ Everyone’s gathered up at the dormitory floor as the wolf pack council finish shutting away all the weapons in Anvil City into Zayla’s room, The motive is taken its toll as some people are barely paying attention. _

Abraham: Ummmmm what are you all doing with my sister's room ?

Seiji: You didn’t read the E-handbook announcement ?

Holly: Were sorry if this is disrespectful in anyway but using her room since we have her room key unlike the backstage room we can lock this room.

Abraham: Why didn’t you use Tracey’s room ?

Eli: Malachi lost her room key

Malachi:..(Scratches head awkwardly)

Tokiya: Is that everything ? (Yawns)

Jou: So you took my bow and knife regardless of my consent ?

Eli: Just get over it, They have my bow too and I have to agree I can’t have anyone else misuse it.

Komu: (Turns to Sumiko) Once we figure a way out we’ll give it back Jou

Sumiko: Why are you looking me ?..(Yawns)

Komu: (Rubs his eyes) Oh..your not Jou

Eli:...(Closes his eyes for a second only to get zapped by his collar) AH !

Charlotte: (Breaths) That’s everything, Now Eli, Sabiya, Komu and I all finished our shifts, So the rest of you will need to take turns having a go too, We change every five hours.

Jeanette: I’ll do the first shift and get that over with.

Rosalie: I’ll be the second person since that’s the requirement

Abraham: Good, Hand the key back to me when your shift is over

Jeanette: Why ?

Abraham: Cause it’s my sisters room

Jeanette: (Is given the keys by Holly) Well not anymore from the looks of it (Uses the key to head into the room)  
  
Abraham:....

Rosalie: Text us through the Handbook if you need me (Heads inside)

Holly: Right, I’ll plot out the next few weapon shifts for the remaining people who haven’t done it yet.

  * [Zayla’s Room] **_Free Time Event: Jeanette Charpentier_**

_ At the far back of the room near the bed there is a huge stockpile of pistols, rifles, shotguns, knives, baseball bats, wrenches, all kinds of sports and kitchen equipment and tools along with some grenades all piled up. _

Rosalie: Charlotte really went to town with all the equipment, Can't really blame her after what happened..

Jeanette: Charlotte’s the most trustworthy among us so I am certain this is for the best, It’s best neither of us go near that pile, I don’t want to die just for activating something by curiosity (Takes a seat on the floor and lifts her feet onto her knees getting into a yoga position)

Rosalie: Are you meditating ?

Jeanette: I’m the **Ultimate Yoga Instructor** for a reason Rosalie, Ever done it before ?

Rosalie: Tried to but my muscles start to ache badly if I stretch them

Jeanette: That's what stretching does, You mustn’t be doing it properly or not enough of them to really benefit from the activity.

Rosalie: Are you willingly to help me give it another go ?

Jeanette: Well we got nothing better to do for the next five hours, So take a seat, But since we can’t close our eyes were going to have to improvise (Stares up at the ceiling fan)

Rosalie: (Sits down on the floor)

Jeanette: First of all breath in through your nose and then breath out through your mouth, loosen your thoughts and your muscles.

_ For the next two hours Jeanette and I go through each of the separate yoga techniques she goes over which feels nice, but man my hands and legs feel so tired from all this, She seems completely unphased from all the exercise but she must be very used to it considering her talent and my lack of exercise. _

_ SLAM ! _

Jeanette: Rose ?

Rosalie: Ughaaaa ! (She fell as she was unable to keep hold on a position) I'm sorry, my legs gave in (Her head feels dizzy) I need a second...my head is running wild.

Jeanette: Those were advance techniques so I’ll give you that for trying, Just take it easy breath in through your nose and out of your mouth like I said.

Rosalie: (Breaths) Yeah but thank you for your instructions <**I almost forgot about my worries for a while**...**but now my head is spinning fast**>

Jeanette: All good.

Rosalie: May I ask what got you into yoga in the first place ?  
  
Jeanette:...oh you know

Rosalie: Know what exactly ?

Jeanette: You see most people have emotional issues so I just took on yoga to deal with mine.

Rosalie: What kind of issues were you dealing with ?

Jeanette:...

Rosalie: Your getting me concerned here Jen

Jeanette: (Awkward) What am I really expected to say ?

Rosalie: You can answer that right ?

Jeanette: Do I have too..?

Rosalie: Were trapped in this city with a robotic bear against us, Were a team so it would benefit us and help us work together if we can get to know and understand each other, So I’ll ask again that..

Jeanette: My parents are in prison..there does that answer it !

Rosalie: <**What the fuck kind of ice breaker is that ?**> Is that why Abraham said you had no one in your motive video...Why are they in prison ?!

Jeanette:..Cause they did a bad thing

Rosalie: Like ?

Jeanette: (Already getting uncomfortable) Do I really need to talk about this..

Rosalie: I just want to get to know you, your a really hard book to read.

Jeanette: Is that a problem ? Not everyone likes talking about themselves and being pressured to isn’t helping.

Rosalie: And you think shutting off and being pessimistic about others is going to help build trust, It’s going to get worse if we abandon cooperation and assume the worst, You have to know that’s important if you made a rule about giving us another platform to communicate ?!

Jeanette:...

Rosalie: Jeanette ?

Jeanette: (Gets up) WELL look at the time my shift is over

Rosalie: But we have the same shift...and it’s only been a hundred and thirty minutes?

Jeanette: And how time goes by fast, I’ll contact someone to take my spot (Gets out her E-Handbook and starts typing)

Rosalie: Fine, But look if your feeling upset or if something is penting up in there I'm all ears alright ?

Jeanette: Ok bye (Exits the room)

Rosalie: UGha ! <**Why are people so closed off, Malachi, Sabiya now her**...**is it just this motive** >.....< **Did I take my medication today**...**crap my head’s getting hazy again**>

_ Rosalie keeps her balance as she stays on guard of the weapons, her eyes have become heavy and her mind is starting to drift off, Her hands are starting to twitch uncontrollably, The lack of sleep added with all her yoga exercise plus her medical condition is getting to her really badly. She struggles to keep herself standing as a few minutes go by but it’s getting over exhausting to stay up. _

Rosalie:....(Her vision starts getting blurry, She tries to keep her breath calm but it’s getting heavy, Then her leg muscles give out causing her to fall to the ground)

_ SLAM ! _

** _Vision goes black_ **

  * [Kitchen]

_ Charlotte, Holly and Abraham are having a coffee break by the kitchen table. _

Abraham: (Spreading Vegemite and butter over some toast and then eats it) <**Hmmm not bad**>

Jou: (Sitting at corner of the table, finishing a soda can)  
  
Holly: (Has their sight fixed on Jou) (Accidentally pours coffee on their hand in their tired state)

Charlotte: (Yawns)...Aren’t you burning ?  
  
Holly: I’m too tired..I don’t have time to feel pain

Jou: Another perk of the Greywolf….Ashame time is running out for us at this rate...

Abraham: Time...(Leans back on his chair before looking at his E-handbook).....(He opens up the chat to the **The Dawn Stars) **(He begins messaging Agent O)

Abraham: (Text: After Rosalie and Jeanette’s shift is over, I want you to take the next shift with me, We need to talk about the motive but don’t tell our friend about it)

Agent O: (Text: K)

Abraham: <**That was easy…?**>  
  
_ A voice and cry for help breaks the silence in the kitchen _

Abraham: What the ? 

Charlotte: Was that Seiji ?

Seji: (Rushes in almost tripping over in his panicked state) W-we need assistance..QUICK !

Abraham: <**Shit, Don’t tell me it’s happening again**> (Gets up with Charlotte and Holly and runs up there) What happen !

Seiji: It’s Rosalie, We found her u-unconscious in Zayla’s room !

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

_ Rosalie is carried into her room by Calum who places her down on her bed, She’s fallen unconscious from the sleep deprivation combined with her condition making her effects worse, Jeanette and Elijah have also gathered since there the first responders to the scene along with Seiji. _

Abraham: (Arrives with Charlotte, Holly and Seiji)

Calum: So she just fainted ?

Seiji: Jeanette texted me about taking over her shift.

Eli: Why the hell did you bail on your shift ?

Jeanette: Rose and I just had a small argument about stuff and she wouldn’t drop it, I just figured it’d be less awkward if I left.

Abraham: Ah I get it

Jeannette: No don’t out of my head !

Seiji: When I got to the door I just saw her on the ground...and I feared the worst

Eli: Calum and I heard the commotion from the storage room so we ran over as soon as we could.

Abraham: Did she trip on something ?

Charlotte: Looks more like she just fainted from exhaustion

Jeanette: We did yoga practise together for two hours non stop..was it my fault she passed out ?

Eli: My experience with Yoga in sport class was pretty painful, Too think I had to choose between Archery and yoga as a sport elective.

Jeanette: Yeah cause bending over and stretching takes more lives than a weapon that created ranged warfare.

Abraham: So how come the shock collar hasn’t jolted her back up then ? 

Calum: Maybe she’s dead ?

Seiji: Not Funny !

Calum: Just saying that would explain it

Holly: Nah the body discovery would of went off

_ Malachi, Sabiya, Connor, Sumiko, Clem, Tokiya, Jeanette and Shikomu arrive _

Malachi: What happened to Rose !?

Seiji:...s-she’s just tired..that’s all ...I hope

Monokuma: DOCTOR COMING THROUGH (Walks in wearing a doctor's outfit)

Clem: I don’t believe you have the qualifications to be a Proctologist bear ?

Tokiya: Come again ?

Eli: This is so not the time for jokes Clem !

Monokuma: Alright so why is she asleep ?

Charlotte: Because of you! Your putting us through this nightmare, We can’t handle this motive, Were twitching, seeing things, forgetting things and stumbling around.

Malachi: This motive is unfair !

Monokuma: Well NEWSFLASH LIFE IS UNFAIR YOU SMALL CHAUFFEURING TWINK (Grabs out a button and presses it)

Rosalie: (The shock collar fails to wake her up)

Monokuma:..I’m going to have to make an upgrade to this..

Eli: Life is not unfair you piece of scrap !

Monokuma: That’s not up for debate.

Eli: Yeah well...shut up !

Charlotte: What is the point of this ! You wanted us to kill each other but now you want to just straight up kill us all with this exhausting motive !?

Monokuma: And the clock is ticking..I expect more of you to start fainting and kick the bucket soon...You KNOW what I want you to do !

Eli: FORGET IT, We have all the weapons stored away and separated from their ammo

Monokuma: Then your just dooming yourselves…it’s only a matter of time till you all wither and die (Disappears)

Charlotte:..I need another cup of tea (Storms off)

Holly: Wait Charlotte….dammit

Sumiko: Not like her to just leave

Holly: I’m going to have to handle this on my own once again..

Sabiya:...

Connor: This is just getting worse….

Clem: No use thinking like that, Just give me another six hours to get Malachi’s car up and running.

Connor: Clem you’ve been in that garage for twelve hours now.

Clem: And ?  
  
Connor: Sure you don’t want a break ? You might pass out like Rose did ?

Clem: Eh I’m good, This idiot is close to getting us off this island, I can’t sleep so there’s no point standing around being useless can I so no worries about me.

Holly: Right...Just keep it together everyone, We’ve done good so far, Sabiya get another tray of high caffeine coffee we need to keep going

Sabiya: But I have no….

Holly: Just do it, That’s an order !

Sabiya: (Nods and quickly heads off)

Komu: I’ll go help her (Heads off)

Connor: What’s our job captain ?

Holly:...You and Tokiya just help Clem on Malachi’s car.

Connor: Perfect.

Clem: It’s almost done, The car sauce is all filled up just gotta tweak some engine issues

Holly: Just do whatever you can to get it working.

Clem: Eye aye Captain Wolf, Let’s go thing 1 and Thing 2 (Walks off with Connor and Tokiya)

Malachi: Is she going to be okay ?

Holly: She’ll be fine, Seiji, Eli you two stay here till she wakes up

Sumiko: Doesn’t she need her privacy ?

Holly: We need someone on guard incase Monokuma comes back to kill her or if someone like you decides to kill since you want to just rebel on every single one of my suggestions cause rejecting the system must be so hip huh !

Sumiko:...(Just quietly decides to walk off)

Abraham: Want me to go guard the weapons ?

Holly: Crap that room is Empty, Go Abraham !

Abraham: (Nods and rushes off)

  * [Zayla’s Room]

Abraham: (Arrives into the room)....<**Now I wait..**> (He walks over to Zayla’s Bed and looks over to it)

_ The door slowly creaks as someone opens it and steps in, closing the door silently _

Abraham:....(He looks at a talisman on Zayla’s table)...

Agent O: (Voice comes from behind him) Huh so the obvious choice really was the right one all this time.

Abraham: (Turns around with a serious look to face agent O and discover their identity)..

** _It’s Calum_ **

Abraham: Take a seat !

Calum: Did you know my identity since day one ?

Abraham: No only since yesterday when I decided to dig into everyone’s mind to find out who helped my sister set up this game

Calum: So now your going to continue her plan ?

Abraham: I want to make the world a better place for the rejected...I believe you're one of those people who were affected just like Zayla ?

Calum: Ah so this killing game isn’t going to fall apart ?

Abraham: Look, I don’t want anymore killing to happen, This motive was just a warning so you and our friend will drop this attempt of ruining our only chance to change the world..

Calum: The Password is Crystal Zarus

Abraham:...(Blinks) Really ?

Calum: I only jumped ship because I thought we were about to lose so if your really confident this new direction will work then I’m game.

Abraham:...I wasn’t expecting you to be honest...Monokuma !

Monokuma: (Pops up from under Zayla’s bed)

Abraham: The password is Crystal Zarus

Monokuma: Wonderful, You’ve saved this game !

Calum: Cool

Abraham:...Undo Calum’s poison wrist

Monokuma: What ?

Calum: Second that ?

Abraham: I want to prove to you I’m not some blood thirsty psycho who wants to bring chaos or despair to the World, That doesn't sound like something you'd care for either

Calum: I signed up most to stick it to the talented privileged bourgeoisie and so I can finally get a talent.

Abraham: Not just for you but we can either destroy that status or make everyone an ultimate.....We can do this as liberators Calum (Offers a handshake) Were going to expose the Ultimate’s for abusing the non talented population and hopes peak education system for turning their backs on people like you and my sister.

Calum: But wasn’t there a reserve course for non talent students ?

Monokuma: They have to pay to get in, Like three million yen a year at hope's peak...paying for education does that sound right to you ?

Calum: I can't even afford to move out of home...(Frowns) fucking useless academy..(The Poison wristband hidden under his black shirt has deactivated and fallen off) That’s cool..but care to stop reading my mind bro

Abraham: Alright.

Monokuma: (On the phone) Phew the Satellite hasn’t completed it’s broadcast to the police and they won’t be, But what about Agent W ?

Abraham: I’ll speak to them but for now, end this motive !

Monokuma: Sure...let me just check on the satellite and our broadcast...and grab a quick martinii and get back to my room (Disappears)

Calum: So what now ?

Abraham: We…

_ Ding ! _

_ Abraham’s E-handbook goes off _

Abraham: (Checks his E-handbook, Which he got a direct message from Agent W)  
  
Agent W: (Text: Your making a mistake to let this go on)

Abraham: (Text: Look this motive was only made so we can get the satellite back, Monokuma is going to cancel the motive now as we speak since we got what we need)  
  
Agent W: (Text: You really believe that ?)

Abraham: (Text: I told Monokuma myself that I don’t want anyone else dying, We can just get the footage of these people suffering and being miserable which we can do without the need for murder)

Agent W: (Text: Your still planning to record it all and pass it off as hopes peak)  
  
Abraham: (Text: That’s my sisters plan, I’m doing this for her and for all the rejected non talented people in the world)

Agent W: (Text: Just promise me the killing has stopped)  
  
Abraham: (Text: You have my word, I’m a pacifist myself and I hate seeing senseless violence)

Agent W: (Text: Alright then..when will the motive end ? Everyone is losing it)

Abraham: (Text: Once monokuma gets back to his quarters)  
  
Agent W: (Text: In the sewers correct ?)

Abraham: (Text: We have a sewer ?!)

Monokuma (Text: So Agent W your back on board with our plan ?)

Agent W: (Text: Of course, We sorted out the issue and found a better solution without the need to kill)

Monokuma: (Text: Good cause if you pull another stunt like that, it will be your last !)

Agent W: (Text: Understood....)

Calum: Who are you texting ?

Abraham: Just our mysterious friend in question

Calum: Cool (Looks around) Probably enough weapons here to blow up the joint

Abraham: The Ammo was separate right ?

Calum: Yeah Charlotte's been keeping all that in her room…(Looks at the bow noticing something is off or moreso missing but decides to say nothing)

  * [???]

_ White, The floor has a white and black pattern that Rosalie has been staring at waiting for her results from her doctor, Rosalie looks a little younger, Seventeen years old to be exact, A hospital is no strange place to Rosalie, She was here a lot as a child and this is the one that her brother occasionally visits for work experience, She thought she’d never have to go back ever again after growing up...until she found things that no teenager should ever get.. _

Rosalie: (Looks at the posters on the wall)....

Doctor: (Walks back with a paperclip).....(He seems to be struggling to say anything) 

Rosalie: Are the results back regarding my major headaches and vision blurs ?

Doctor: (Nods) I'm going to need you to breath and prepare for this..There’s no easy way to say this Miss Blus..

Rosalie:....

Doctor: But there’s a growing tumour in your brain

Rosalie:...

Doctor: If only we discovered it sooner...I'm afraid your in the early to mid stages of Brain Cancer

Rosalie:....

Doctor:...There is nothing I can say to help express the grief you will be feeling over this...I'm sorry.

Rosalie:..You can take the tumour out...right ? (Horrified)

Doctor:..It’s spread to your blood cells and spinal cord..

Rosalie:..(Sniffles) Oh god !

Doctor:.....

Rosalie: Please tell me I’m not going to die…..I CAN’T DIE…(Breaths and tries to calm)..I only just got a job last week and I need to care for my brother, I can’t stand to imagine where he’d be without me !

Doctor: Miss Blus...

Rosalie: There has to be SOMETHING, I don’t want to spend my life laying in a bed making my brother suffer as I slowly rot into a vegetable !

Doctor:.....There’s an experiment treatment going on in Japan, They claim that the medication can slowly separate and burn the growths without causing internal damage. It was designed by the Ultimate Pharmacist trying out for Hope's Peak Academy, But considering it’s short amount the cost and risk of this experiment medication is....

Rosalie: I don’t care about the cost, I’ll repay them over time I swear it...I don’t want to die..I want to live...I want to experience life !

Doctor: I have to atleast warn you the treatment has a small risk of depressive or suicidal thoughts, hair loss, Increased vomiting and intense pins and needles.

Rosalie: I don't care I need to get rid this !

Doctor: I’ll text you about your next appointment and when the first batch of treatment should arrive.

Rosalie: Alright (Gets up) (She looks at her phone...She feels like she needs to talk about this...She looks at her contacts and finds Luka’s) <**What can I even say to him**...**I can’t…I don’t want him to worry to death about me…Maybe**...**maybe the the treatment will sort this out and he won’t ever have to know>** (Rosalie decides to close her phone and not tell Luka about her grave news)

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

_ ZAP ! _

Rosalie: AH ! (Suddenly wakes up again due to the shock on her collar)

_ Both Seiji and Elijah are seated by the table keeping watch on her condition in case it got worse or anyone tried to kill her. _

Rosalie: Ugah ? (Breaths)

Seiji: Rosalie your a-awake..

Eli: Take it easy we found you on the floor unresponsive

Rosalie:....

Eli: Do you remember what happened ?

Rosalie:..I must of been very tired I guess

Seiji:..I was scared you were going to die !

Rosalie: Awww I appreciate your worries but I’m not dying...ever (Notices that her medication box is on the ground nearby in plain sight)...you found the...

Seiji:...I noticed that box while I was using the bathroom....don’t worry no one else has seen them...but if you are sick in anyway I want to....we want to help you..please !

Rosalie:...You promise not to tell Holly and the others ?

Seiji:..(Nods)  
  
Eli: Want me to close the door ?

Rosalie: (Nods)  
  
Eli: (Closes the door) Just tell us what you're comfortable with.

Rosalie: Right...I never had much of a normal life like you or Seiji have had...I was a sickly child born with an weak immunity system I’d have to take time out of school to stay within the hospital for eight to twenty months at a time to get my blood tested.

Seiji:..

Rosalie: I remember sitting by the window and watching the children in the streets and forest play, At times I liked to close my eyes and listen to their voices, Imagining they were cheering me on in their childish games…I kept making wishes to the moon, the nurse or any wish foundation that came by that I would get out and see my parents again....I spent three years holding hope for that wish…It wasn’t until I was 10 when my immune system got better and I was able to go outside but the week before I could get out of the hospital..my mother and father both died from an apartment fire.

Seiji:..

Rosalie: About the medication...my weak immune system came back to haunt me a few years ago, vision instability, major headaches, Muscles weaken at times, Now I need the medication to fight it off, So I made that rule.

Eli:..

Rosalie: I don’t want any of you think this is going to hold me back, I don’t want my life to be controlled by my medical condition

Eli:....

Seiji:..We need..to e-end this motive..

Rosalie: Seiji ?

Seiji: (Puts his hands to his head)..I don’t want anyone dying on my watch because I failed to stop them !

Eli: What are you talking about ? Tracey and Zayla’s death wasn’t your fault at all

Seiji:...I wasn’t referring to them !

Rosalie: To who then ?

Seiji:.....

Rosalie: I just split my life troubles Seiji no ones judging

Seij: (Breaths)..I'll just say that..there was a stray cat I couldn't rescue..It ran onto the busy road scared...I froze as it crossed the road..I didn’t know if I should rush in to risk my life to save it but an incoming car stole that chance from me and hit the cat on a hit and run….

Eli: Dude..

Seiji: I really wish I did something then, It could of still been here…(Fidgeting)

Rosalie: You did what you did to keep yourself safe Seiji’s that’s the most important part of it.

Seiji: I...The clock is ticking...you almost died earlier, Everyone is starting to lose it...Jou was right, It’s only a matter of time...I don’t know how we got here and what happened to my sister...she was in that photo...she..

Eli: Seiji breath !..we’ll get through this, We can’t throw our lives away

Seiji: I know..(Nods) Thanks Elijah....I feel thirsty..

Eli: I’ll keep Rosalie company while you go down stairs and get a drink how’s that sound ?

Seiji: That sounds good...I'll be back soon Rosalie (He takes off his yellow dog paw scarf and places it on her bed) Stay warm (Smiles as he walks over to the door and exits the room)

Rosalie: Seiji really has changed in our short time here..

Eli: He’s been talking to Charlotte, Holly and Malachi at the pre-breakfast council meeting

Rosalie: I was worried he would take this motive more personally then the rest of us

Eli: No one is going to kill over sleep, That sounds like a joke

Rosalie: It does at first...We haven’t talked much since the first few days, How have you been Eli ?

Eli: Can’t say I’m doing handy dandy am I ? Back hurts and I had to defuse an argument between Komu and Jeanette, So this is kinda of a breather

Rosalie: Congrats on winning the lottery and getting stuck with me then.

Eli: Couldn’t miss out on that opportunity, I heard Seiji’s panic and rushed over to find you on the ground.

Rosalie: Thank you for helping me up then, But I’ll be alright..

Eli: That’s good to hear then, Want me to head out ?

Rosalie: No I don’t mind the company to be honest, Besides I can’t get any sleep (Gestures to her neck collar) So what got you into archery ?

Eli: (Takes a seat nearby) Archery started off as a hobby that I would enjoy doing to help me get my mind off things going on, You know how some people take up boxing when they got steam to release ?

Rosalie: Similarly to Jeanette using Yoga to cope with herself, Is everything alright back home ?

Eli: You really do worry too much about us.

Rosalie: I'm used to being a figure, You guys were going to be my chosen ultimates after all.

Eli: Yet you don’t want me or anyone else to be worried about you ?

Rosalie: I just don't want anyone to be burdened by my condition... 

Elijah: Your not burdening us Rosalie, We care about you, We all look up to you because you are the talent scout...you helped clear my innocence in the last trial

Rosalie: You weren’t the blackened so I needed to protect you

Eli: And I appreciate it

Rosalie: Thanks, Ashame everyone else isn’t handling this as well as you are.

Elijah: I’m just here to make sure everyone is alright, It’s a rewarding feeling helping out someone you know...gives me a sort of purpose beyond my talent and hope that I can cherish the second chance of Life I was given.

Rosalie: Second chance ?

Eli:..Like I was hoping I could have a second chance of having a better life going into Hope’s Reef..even if I don’t deserve it…

Rosalie: Everyone deserves a second chance Elijah..were not perfect

Eli: But you barely got to experience your life and I wasted my life away on misdeeds...I’m not a good person Rosalie...

Rosalie:...If your comfortable with telling me it, I won’t tell a soul alright ?

Eli:..I’m a convicted criminal..

Rosalie:....

Eli: What I did...landed me three years in juvie but I only served one and a half when my uncle’s bail plea was accepted...or maybe it was just because of my school nominating me for Hope’s Reef....my uncle knocked some sense into me and got me to stop acting like a piece of shit I was for turning my back on the world.

Rosalie: What made you do all that ?

Eli:..Does it matter in end ? It's not who I am now....I really can’t be loading all of this onto you in your condition Rosalie.

Rosalie: I understand...<**As concerned as I am**> Were going to help everyone get out of here and avenge Tracey and Zayla…I want to help you too Elijah

Eli:...

Rosalie: Your secret is safe with me (Raises her hand to off a handshake) Aslong as you swear to never look back on it and keep one foot forward towards the future.

Eli: I’ll have to be honest with the others about it soon but for now...  
  
_DING !_

_ Suddenly all the shock collars release sleeping gas and shut down _

Eli: HUH ?!

Rosalie: What the !

Eli: Is this…(Faints)  
  
Rosalie: Elij-! (Tries to move out of her bed to help him but she too falls asleep from the gas)

_ Eight Hours later after their collective faint _

Rosalie: (Slowly begins to regain her vision, Something seems to be blocking her vision)

_TOOOOOOOOT !_

Rosalie: AH (Quickly gets up but slams her head straight forward on a chair)

Connor: WAKE UP ! (Blowing an Air horn, He placed the chair above Rosalie)

Tokiya: Ouch (Chuckles) Glad you two are still kicking

Rosalie: (Picks up the chair and throws it at them) (It misses and the chair breaks upon hitting the wall) What the hell was that !

Connor: You and Elijah were passed out so I tried to wake up guys up. Nothing worked so I just did what I did best.

Rosalie: Was it just the two of us ?

Tokiya: Nope, Connor and I got doozed off in the storage room, Abraham and Calum were the first two to wake up and have been looking for the others since.

Rosalie: Everyone fell asleep not just me and...Elijah ! (Turns around)  
  
Eli: (Is asleep with a slice of cheese placed on his face along with some drawings on his face)

Rosalie:...

Connor: I have to take advantage of the sleeping state for a quick laugh

Eli: (Slowly wakes up) Ugh….WHAT THE (Throws the cheese off his face)..How come we didn’t get zapped ?

Rosalie: He just gets cheese while I get an air horn ?...Nevermind Connor where is everyone else....?

Connor: We haven’t seen anyone else besides Malachi, Charlotte and Sabiya, But Clem should be at the car garage and Malachi found Komu asleep in the bathroom.

Rosalie: (Gets up and rushes out of the room) Tokiya search the hotel !

Tokiya: What…(Realises the motive could only end if….) Oh shit !

Connor: Hey wait up ! (He and Elijah follow her)

  * [Outside]

Rosalie: (Rushes outside) ANYONE ! (See finds Abraham and Charlotte by the fountain)

Charlotte: Rose..

Rosalie: What happened ?

Abraham: Calum and I were guarding the weapons until we were both put to asleep, I went out and found Charlotte asleep by the fountain.

Charlotte: Why were we put to sleep ?

Abraham: Perhaps the motive just ended ?

Rosalie: The motive ending could only mean one thing..

Abraham: That the killing game is cancelled ? Maybe Monokuma just stopped it

Rosalie: I really want to believe that…

Charlotte: Then....Abraham go check across the bridge and tell me if you find anyone ! Rosalie search the gardens and beach, I will go check the stadium and alleyway (Runs off)  
  
Rosalie: Gardens got it ! (Runs)

  * [Hedge Garden]

_ Rosalie moves through the garden maze desperately trying to survey the area and ensuring nothing terrible has happened. _

Rosalie:...

_ Her heart sinks in fear as she finds a bow on the ground and there's two thin holes on the other side of the bushy Hedge wall _

Rosalie: (Almost freezes in fear of what this could mean) <**That bow was confiscated**...> (She carefully moves across the hedge to find the other side of that wall)

Rosalie: (Arrives at the other side of the hedge garden...what she saw and who she saw will forever haunt her sleep to come, She stands there frozen still for a minute, Refusing to process what she is seeing…she really doesn’t want to accept that a person that she considers a close friend to her is now)...n-....n-...n-no..(Scream as she falls to her knees) NOOOOOOOOOOO ! (Grabbing onto the blade of grass on the ground while she starts to break down) UGHAAAAAAA !

.

.

**SEIJI MATSUZAKI IS ON THE GROUND FACE FIRST WITH AN ARROW THROUGH HIS NECK AND BACK, HOLDING A PIECE OF PAPER THAT IS COVERED IN BLOOD**

**STUDENTS REMAINING: 15**


	10. Chapter II: Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Clementine is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

  * [Hedge Garden]

_Rosalie remains on her knees shaking overwhelmed with shock with what she's seeing, Her eyes are staring at what was once one of her closest friends now laying in their own blood, murdered just after she promised him that things would be okay, just after they managed to become friends...._

???: ROSE ! (Her scream has attracted the others)

_ Charlotte and Malachi arrive after hearing her scream outside the garden_

Charlotte: Rosalie are you…..(Eyes widen as she sees Seiji’s body)...

Malachi: SEIJI ! NO ! (Horrified, he runs over to Rosalie and looks down at Seiji)...I don’t understand I thought we could end the killing game !

_ Jou, Abraham and Connor arrive shortly after _

Jou: I just woke up...what's going on…?

Connor: Seiji....holy shit..

** _DING DONG !_ **

Monokuma: A body has been discovered, Of course that happened a while ago but I can’t have a bunch of tired zombies fumbling around in my court, So I gave you all 8 hours of sleep and the blackened 7 hours of sleep before waking you up to find the body, Everyone make your way to the courtyard, The sleep collars have been deactivated !

Abraham: So that’s why we fell asleep.

Jou: Does that mean our dilemma is solved.

Charlotte: That’s NOT what’s important right now, We have another trial to deal with..

Rosalie: Another one...one of YOU did this !?

Malachi: Rosalie please calm down

Rosalie: HOW can anyone do THIS to HIM !

Malachi: I don't know but umm.....

Connor: Tracey now Seiji...were really going to die one by one

Charlotte: It won't do us any good to panic about it Connor.

Abraham:....<...**I'm a fool**>

Malachi: You alright Abraham ?

Abraham: I'm more worried about Rose and her state of mind right now.

Malachi: Rose 

Rosalie:...

Malachi: How about we go to the dormitory floor, We can take a breather and watch the weapons while everyone else handles this

Rosalie:... 

Connor: Everyone else is taking a while to get here.

Jou: Are some of us still asleep

Connor: They shouldn't be if we all got the wake up zap....I’ll go get Clem, She should be by the car garage (Runs off)

Jou: (Eyes widen as he releases something) The car garage...It's still planted !

Malachi: Something up Jou ?

Jou: (Runs off)  
  
Malachi: Jou ?

Charlotte: What is he doing ?

Abraham:..I really don’t like the sound of this, You three stay with Seiji (Runs off)

  * [Bridge]

Jou: (Running) CONNOR GET AWAY FROM THE GARAGE  
  
Abraham: <**Fuck fuck FUCK I should never have picked a motive**> (Running) JOU WHAT’S GOING ON ?!

_ BOOM ! _

_ The Car garage blows apart violently as Malachi’s car explodes leaving it in firery ruins_

Jou: (Stops in his tracks)....

Abraham: JOU !

Jou:...

Abraham: WHAT did you do ! (Runs over to him)

Jou: I didn’t have a choice....We had an unpredictable time limit, We were all going to die you saw what happened to Rosalie earlier...So I folded my cards...

Abraham: (Runs over to the car garage)

Connor: (Steeping back having just barely avoid the explosion and is trying to smack the fire off this cape) Aha H FIRE !

Jou: (Grabs his jacket and uses it to snuff the flames off Connor's cape and shirt by blocking the oxygen off the )

Connor: (Finally rips off his cape and throws the now burnt into smoked green cloth into the ground)

Jou: Are you alright Connor ?

Connor: (Shaken by the sudden fire) (Turns back to look garage and freeze when he spots something within the fire)

Jou: I'm sorry Connor...

_Abraham catches upto Jou and Connor and looks over to see what's traumatising Connor_

..

..

..

..

**CLEMENTINE HONG IS LEANING AGAINST THE BURNT AND BROKEN GARAGE WALL WITH BURNS AND METAL SHARDS PIERCED THROUGH HER CHEST AND ARMS**

Jou: (Hides his eyes under this cap)...

Abraham:.....<**This is all my fault…**>

Connor: CLEM ! (Runs over) The body discovery hasn’t gone off yet so she’s still alive !

Jou: Connor...

Connor: HURRY WE DON'T HAVE TIME ! 

Jou: It hasn’t gone off before because…

Abraham: (Reads Jou's Mind)..You didn't...

Jou: (Sighs) I...

???: YOU FUCKING FERAL BASTARD !  
  
Jou: I can explain...(Jou turns around only to get tackled to the ground by Holly)

Holly: (Furiously slams Jou down and starts beating him) I KNEW YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS SINCE DAY ONE, YOU JUST CAN’T RESIST HUNTING SOMETHING CAN’T YOU ! 

Jou: GET OFF ME ! (Elbows Holly before pushing them off him) We were all going to DIE so it was either ONE of us or ALL of us !

Holly: And SEIJI ?!

Jou: I rigged the car before I knew Seiji was murdered, I was on my way to remove it but I was too late, Clem got to it first..

Holly: Bullshit ! You’ve had murder on your mind ever since you set foot in this city with Arsenal of hunting weapons !

** _ DING DONG BING BONG ! _ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) How about that two for the price of one ! Another body has been discovered, Make you way to what was the car garage or Hedge Garden, I’ll be making trips to both places.

_ Sabiya, Jeanette and Tokiya arrive shortly after the announcement went off_

Sabiya:.....

Jeanette: What the hell did you people do now ?!

Tokiya: What the fuck happened here, What the fuck happened to our fair lady !?

Connor:...This isn’t fair..

Monokuma: (Pops up from behind Tokiya) Yeah Life’s a bitch ain’t it  
  
Tokiya: Hey ! (Jumps back) Stop doing that

Monokuma: Someone’s still jumpy, Wake up on the wrong side of the bed ?

Abraham:..(Leers at Monokuma knowing full well that it didn’t bother ending the motive till now)

Connor: Why are we doing this bear....

Monokuma: Ask me again around the final chapter not before, Now here’s your Monokuma file !

_ Everyone’s E-Handbooks go off, The Monokuma File has been updated with a new file next to Tracey’s File _

_ **Monokuma File #3:** _

Name: Clementine Hong, **The Ultimate Chauffeuse **

Time of Death: 10:08 pm

Location: Car Garage

Found By: Abraham, Connor and Holly

Cause of Death: Vehicle Explosion

Injuries: Burns and body pierced by metal fragments

Murder Weapon: Malachi's Car

Tokiya: Clem...why was she...wait wasn’t Jou here before Holly !

Jou:...

Holly:...

Sabiya: Jou, did you kill her ?!

Jou:...

Connor: you actually did it... you unbelievable piece of shit...

Holly: Only a guilty man is silent !

Jeanette: This has to be the most obvious case scenario ever

Jou: Please listen, If I knew Seiji was murdered beforehand I wouldn’t of done this...

Tokiya: But you wanted ALL THIS FIRE AND BLOOD...

Connor: Doesn't excuse you for KILLING !

Abraham: Everyone easy, We still need to investigate, Maybe it was just an accident

Jeanette: Or two different killers, Which would mean another person among us killed unless it was you again Abraham

Abraham: Yep you got me Jean

Jeanette: Don't call me Jean.

Holly: Two different killers, Your kidding me right, We have the blackened right here !

Sabiya: We just have to vote for the blackened and we live on.

Jeanette: Isn’t there a rule about this (Gets out her E-handbook)  
  
Abraham: (Looks over Jeanette's Shoulder)

** _#14: If two different murders by two different murderers occur at the same time, only the one whose victim is found first will be blackened._ **

Monokuma: It’s self explanatory but In the case of there being two killers, Then the one who’s victim is found first is the official blackened of the case.

Jeanette: The explosion went off after Seiji right ?

Abraham: Jou, Connor and I meet up with Rosalie, Charlotte and Malachi and found Seiji’s body before the explosion came off.

Jeanette: Useful to know, So your not going to try and get us killed Abraham ?

Abraham: I’m not the enemy here Jean <**T****hat** **damned bear ! How the hell did you not see this coming Abraham**...**Well we just gotta read everyones mind and catch the blackened's thoughts**>

Monokuma: (Looks at Abraham) Now if you will excuse me I’ll be off to inform the others at the hedge garden ! (Disappears)

Jou: I can go over the case from my perspective if you want ?

Tokiya: For real your willingly to just spill the beans ?

Jou: My life is on the line here too, We need to find the blackened

Holly: Hold the phone, You are so NOT cleared at all !

Abraham: Holly let him speak, Go on Jou ?

Connor:.....

Jeanette: Everyone except Jou shut up, I hate him but I also hate dying so go on !

Jou: I warned the council that stocking up all the weapons would leave us defenceless we’d have nothing to defend ourselves against Monokuma or from each other.

Holly: You were showing off your knife every damn second and refused to hand over your weapons making our situation even more stressful especially for Charlotte !

Jou: How did you even get my weapons anyway ?

Holly: We swiped your room key, Charlotte took your bow and I took your rifles to Zayla’s room. But we couldn’t find your knife.

Jou: Digging your nose every corner huh thief ?

Abraham: Quit with the tension you two, Calum and I did see a bow in there

Jou: Was it green ?

Abraham: Maybe (Thinking)

Jeanette: Maybe...that's not very assuring

Jou: Regardless, We were on a time limit one where all of us could die within an hour, Everyone was already losing their minds especially Rosalie.

Jeanette: So you…

Jou: I stole a pipe bomb from Zayla’s room while everyone was checking on Rosalie, The door was left wide open.

Holly: KNEW IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT !

Jeanette: Atleast he’s being honest, I saw him heading to the bridge when I went to get a breath of fresh air after leaving Rosalie’s room.

Holly: You didn’t bother to stop him ?

Jeanette: No and I wouldn’t ever cause I’d rather stay alive and expose his ass at the class trial then end up as the victim instead.

Tokiya: That's just wack and uncool Jenny.

Jou: No one was at the garage so I planted the pipe bomb in Malachi’s car and rigged it to explode when the hood was opened up, I made my way towards the bridge when I suddenly passed out.

Abraham: Everyone fell asleep, Calum and I were with the weapons stockpile when we passed out during our shift.

Tokiya: Your shift was eleven to three right ?

Abraham: Yeah It was around that time, Speaking of that any recollection of where you were all during that time ?

Jeanette: I was in the gym after my short shift.

Tokiya: The late queen sent me and Connor to the storage room and just chilled there and helped Malachi out, I found a sweet secret guide nook to the 96 dungeon despair cabinet in the arcade room. Abraham and Calum woke us up when we were asleep

Connor: Then we woke up Rosalie, Eli, Sabiya, Sumiko and Jeanette

Sabiya: That explains the piece of cheese I found on my face

Jou: I woke up to hear screaming from the hedge garden so I ran over, We found Seiji dead and then I tried to get back here in time to deactivate the bomb….

Abraham: Alright I’m going to message this forward to Charlotte (Gets out his E-handbook)

Jou: We could just go over there ?

Abraham: With all due respect Jou, The others aren’t going to be thrilled to see you

Sabiya: Connor and I can guard Clem so nothing happens to her

Holly: I’m guarding Jou ! We can’t have a killer freely roam around

Jou: Guess I’ll just stay here then ?

Jeanette: So I’m stuck investigating the Abraham and Tokiya ?

Abraham: Who could have foreseen that (Smirks)  
  
Jeanette: Then it’s decent to know were on the same side of this case for now….

Abraham: You seem confident that your not a killer

Jeanette: I can trust myself to be trustworthy, You can’t from the past case

Tokiya: If Jou also killed Seiji...I'm gonna

Jeanette: We'll get to avenge your dead friend after the trial

Tokiya: Even if he's not there's no way Holly is going to let Jou get off, He deserves whatever is coming to him

Abraham: Alright let's take a step back Tokiya (Begins typing in the group chat as the three of them head off) We've got to sort out Seiji's situation too

  * [Hedge Garden]

_Abraham, Tokiya and Jeanette make their way through the hedge maze keeping their ears open to the sound of anyone else to help guide them to the crime scene_

Jeanette: I can hear them but this maze is hard to navigate through

Abraham: There just over here past the fountain

Tokiya: (Just standing at the entrance of the garden)..  
  
Jeanette: Are you coming ?

Tokiya: Is there any blood at the crime scene ?

Abraham: It’s a body discovery of course there’s blood

Tokyia: Ah...now that you mention it I might just go into the hotel to search for clues, Sounds more useful than me just fainting you know ?

Abraham: Alright then, Check on the weapons pile for me and count what’s there

Tokiya: Coolie got it (Runs off)  
  
Jeanette: Coward

Abraham: Shall we proceed ?

Jeanette: You first

_ Abraham, and Jeanette arrive to the centre garden, Where Elijah, Charlotte, Sumiko Calum and Shikomu are at the crime scene. _

Abraham: Have no fear for we are here.

Calum: Yo.

Jeanette: Are we missing two people ?

Eli: Seeing Seiji like this is a bit too much for Rosalie right now so Malachi took her inside to breath and also to guard the weapons in case someone steals anything during the investigation. 

Charlotte: (Checks her E-handbook) Ah Abraham I just got the message you sent me.

Sumiko: What’s this about an explosion from the west square ?

Charlotte: (Her calm expression drops into horror)...ANOTHER MURDER !?

Komu: Say sike right now !

Jeanette: Jou blew up Malachi’s car which killed Clem

Komu: Jou....

Eli: Clem's dead !...Fucking vulture.....I should have known he’d butcher someone like this in a pointless matter.

Komu: Hang on maybe It was just a freak accident

Jeanette: Your still trying to defend him Komu ?

Calum: Shit happens I guess

Sumiko: Did he kill Seiji too ?

Charlotte: I don’t think we should jump to that conclusion yet..can we see the monokuma file.

Abraham: We have Clem’s file, do you have Seiji's ?

_ Their E-Handbooks go off, An update in the monokuma file tab _

Abraham: Ah the update’s kicked in (Checks his E-handbook)

** _Monokuma File #2:_ **

Name: Seiji Matsuzaki 

Time of Death: 2:01 pm 

Location: Garden Hedge Maze

Found By: Rosalie, Malachi and Abraham

Injuries: Bleeding

Cause of Death: Piercing shot through the neck and back

Murder Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Jeanette: We all woke up eight hours ago

**DING ! **

_ Everyone gets a text from their E-Handbook in the group chat _

Monokuma: (@Everyone) (Text: I should probably let you in on this little fact to make the class trial fair, After Seiji was murdered I put all of you to sleep for eight hours, HOWEVER the one who killed Seiji stayed up for an extra hour on their own to cover their tracks and then be put to sleep for seven hours, You all woke up at the same time)

Sumiko: So they had a whole hour to themselves...that explains why we didn’t find them asleep near his body.

Eli: But they would of covered up their tracks completely within an hour...

Charlotte: Then we need to be fast and precise with this case, We need to cover as much ground as possible

Calum: (Looks at his E-Handbook) The other group are shitting themselves in public chat, Jou’s spilling the details about how he set Clem up to die…

Eli:..I’d be surprised if he manages to live after this..not that someone who does this for sport deserves to..

Calum: Wasn’t there something about a second killer rule ?

Abraham: There is and there is a big chance someone else here among us killed Seiji

Charlotte: Even if it does turn out to be Jou we’ll be safe knowing we covered everything.

Komu: Charlotte's right, if Jou is innocent we gotta protect him, I can't forgive him for taking Clem away from us but we can't blind ourselves to get us all killed.

Sumiko: IF Jou is innocent

Abraham: All our lives are on the line here, We must put our biases aside

Jeanette: Agreed, Let’s begin

** _Investigation Time !_ **

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma file #2**

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #3**

**Truth Bullet gained: Motive**

**Truth Bullet gained: Pass Out**

**Truth Bullet gained: Jeanette’s Account**

**Truth Bullet gained: Body Discovery Announcement #2**

**Truth Bullet gained: Jou’s Confessional**

Abraham: So first thing...

Sumiko: There’s a piece of paper in Seiji’s hand.

Jeanette: And you haven’t picked it up yet ?

Komu: Well it’s covered in blood

Abraham: <**Sounds like a job for Tokiya**> 

Jeanette: Fair enough...(She leans over to Seiji’s body and slowly pulls the piece of paper out of Seiji’s hand and open it up) Huh looks like a meeting occurred here.

Eli: Wait a meeting !?..(Face drops)..how did he get that message ?

Sumiko: What are you implying Eli ?  
  
Eli:..That letter was for me, I found it under my door a few hours ago, Wait no yesterday ugha I can’t remember if it’s friday or not.

Sumiko:....It’s Tuesday

Eli: KLSFDMNOSFK

Komu: Eli (Waves his hand infront of his face) Did his system crash ?

Abraham: Let me have a look at it (Walks over and looks at the paper Jeanette is holding)  
  
_ “I know both you and I are extremely concerned about the motive going on, Despite the efforts of the wolf pack council to remove all the weapons in the city, I’m starting to believe this will all be for nothing as we will surely all face a slow and inevitable death, Jou’s rule has made it impossible for a murder to occur if someone sees their killing in sight, This is a lot to ask and if you refuse it I understand but I’m planning to be in the hedge gardens at two in the afternoon, If you want to save everyone and end this motive sit by the moss elevator wall..I promise this will be quick, painless and you won't see it coming” _

**Truth Bullet gained: The Letter**

Calum: Huh a murder arrangement…

Komu: You were going to let someone kill you Eli ?

Eli:...

Sumiko: This wolf pack plan really was setting itself up for failure…

Charlotte: We tried our best Sumiko..we really did...not like you had any suggestions

Sumiko: My suggestion was not to cling to Holly’s ideas like sheep, Mob mentality is dangerous

Eli: To ensure you all survived yeah (Silently nods) I was going to go to the garden myself but then Rosalie passed out so I wanted to help her to her room. But after that...I lost the note

Calum: So Rose getting funky on the floor saves lives...wait wasn’t Seiji with you Elijah ?

Eli:...You don’t mean he...took it…what have I done..

Calum: You ended the motive without dying so your task succeeded

Sumiko: Speaking of that the blackened had a whole hour to dispose of evidences...why did they leave a note right here in plain sight, They should have gotten rid of it ?

Jeanette: And the bow (Grabs a green camo looking bow, It’s colour matches the arrows that are pierced through Seiji’s Neck and spine) This doesn’t make sense

Calum: Ain’t that Jou’s Bow ?

Eli: His bow is green camoflauge, Mine is purple and black.

Komu: Wait a minute..Clem’s rule…Elijah can’t use his own bow and neither can Jou !

**Truth Bullet gained: Bow and Arrow**

**Truth Bullet gained: Clem’s Rule**

Komu: Then that means Jou isn’t the blackened ?!

Charlotte: Hmm the writing in that note looks familiar

Abraham: It does ?

Charlotte: (Nods) Can I get everyone’s signature ?

Sumiko: For the class trial right ?

Calum: Oh yeah you could probably sell Sumiko’s autograph to a bunch of horny weebs online

Sumiko: (Mumbles) Try reading the fan mail…

Charlotte: I’ll go get a pen and paper (Rushes off)

Eli: Hey Rosalie left this behind (Picks up her camera)

Jeanette: Take a photo of the scene and then hand it back to her

Eli: Should be no problem, These things require accuracy like a bow (He takes a few photos of the crime scene) (He then hands the photos over to Jeanette) I’ll check on Rosalie and Malachi while I'm up there (He brings the camera with him back to the hotel)

Jeanette: (Looks at the photos) These are worst shots I’ve ever seen

Abraham: (Looks at them) Did he forget to switch from selfie mode ?

Komu: Guys focus we should establish alibis !

Calum: I was with Abes guarding the arsenal in his sis’s room.

Abraham: We passed out during our shift.

Sumiko: I was by the pool and gym with Jeanette, She was teaching me some yoga techniques on how to remain calm after being pestered by my fan boy target

Jeanette: (Nods) Pretty much

Komu: What did I do wrong ?

Sumiko: I’d rather just not talk to you...at all

Komu:..(Frowns) I was in the bathroom when I fell asleep.

Calum: Huh taking such a mad shit you fell asleep.

Charlotte: (Walks back in with a pen and paper) I was having a cup of tea by the fountain after I was hanging out with Holly and Sabiya in the kitchen, Now my tea is mixed with the fountain.

Abraham: Tokiya informed me he was with Malachi and Connor checking the storage room.

Jeanette: Eli and Seiji were with Rosalie keeping an eye on her but Seiji must of left at some point we should ask Eli or Rose about that

**Truth Bullet gained: Sleep Alibi**

Charlotte: Keep the discussion going while I get each of you to write your name on this sheet

Jeanette: Are you sure this will work ?

Charlotte: If someone refuses then were going to catch them aren’t we ?

Sumiko: But have you seen everyone's writing ?

Charlotte: I haven’t but we can compare the signatures from the letter.

Jeanette: I also had my shift before with Rosalie we had a yoga session but we had a disagreement so I offered to leave the room, She fainted shortly after

**Truth Bullet gained: Rosalie’s Collapse**

Abraham: Was that the first shift ?

Charlotte: The first shift after we transferred the weapons to Zayla’s room. Before that however back when we had the first bunch of weapons gathered in the ballroom Sabiya and Eli covered the first five hours and then Komu and I had our shift after them.

Jeanette: Then we know the rest from there

**Truth Bullet gained: Weapon Duty Shifts**

Charlotte: Okay I need to make my way over to the Bridge group (Rushes off)

Sumiko: She’s wasting her time with autographs

Abraham: Let her be, Hey Calum do you recall the weapons we listed ?

Calum: Hmmm I don’t have it all memorised

Abraham: I ask because we saw a bow set in there.

Komu: Was it green like the one found here ?

Calum: Nah it wasn’t green, The bow in zayla’s room was purple

Abraham: Yeah hmm (Gets out his E-handbook) (Text: For those in the hotel can you list the weapons in zayla’s room ?)

Rosalie: (Text: Two rifles, three pistols, one shotgun, Four flare guns, Twenty Knives, Ten hammers, four sledge hammers, forty butter knives, Ten pairs of scissors, One Bow, A two hunters knives and three grenades)

Komu: (Text: Geez that’s an army worth of weapons good thing you and Abraham didn’t decide to just shoot us all down ha)

Calum: (Text: ha good joke)

Eli: (Text: The bow in the weapons pile is purple which is my bow)

Abraham: Alright got the list, That further suggests Jou’s bow was stolen likely during the emergency since Jou confessed to stealing a pipe bomb from the room.

Calum: It was empty till Abraham and I got there.

Jeanette: The room was empty for fifteen minutes

**Truth Bullet gained: Accounted Stockpile**

** _ DING DONG BING BONG ! _ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) (Loudly yawns) Boy it’s been a long day, Everyone make your way to the hedge garden, It’s time to face our second round of Anvil cities class trial...who’s going to win this time !

Komu: I think we got as much as we could

Abraham: But is it enough ?

_ Malachi and Tokiya Arrive _

Malachi: (Breaths as he stops puffed out)

Tokiya: (Carrying his bike which he puts down near the hedge bush)

Abraham: What were you two doing ?

Malachi: Rosalie told us to make a quick investigation around the city to search for any evidence

Tokiya: Cruising down the beach, bus stop, airport, stadium and hotel but we came up with empty hands bro

Jeanette: No traces of disposed evidence then, So the blackened didn’t get rid of anything

_ Eventually Rosalie and Elijah arrive _

Charlotte: Hey Rose how are you...

Rosalie: (Hold Seiji’s scarf close to her neck)..I’ll be fine..let’s just get through this trial..

Abraham: Question, Why did Seiji leave your room ?

Rosalie: He claimed he was thirsty and wanted to get a drink.

Jeanette: No hard feelings about our shift Rose..

Rosalie: Can we just focus on finding Seiji’s murderer..

Malachi: Wait so why did Jeanette leave you in the first place ?

Rosalie: Cause she didn’t want to do something basic like talk about herself is that familiar Malachi !

Malachi:...

Jeanette:....

Calum: Ouch

Rosalie: Sorry, I’m just....there's a lot going on in my head at the moment...I don’t understand why he had to die..why him !

Calum: Why not him, None of us our special.

_ Connor walks in, He looks both shaken and unable to look anyone in the eye _

Tokiya: How are you holding up Connor ?

Connor: (Just walks over and leans back on the bushes)....

Tokiya:...

_ Charlotte Arrives back shortly after _

Charlotte: Alright that’s everyone's signature (Puts the paper in her pocket)

Calum: Is that going to help ?

Charlotte: (Nods) I got a pretty good idea about who our killer could be, But we need to discuss it as a group once we get into the trial.

Sumiko: Are you serious, Huh...good work ?

**Truth Bullet gained: Writing Comparisons**

Komu: Hey so where is Jou and the others ?

_ Soon Sabiya and Holly arrive, Jou follows with them with handcuffs cuffed to his hands _

Jou: Hey So….

Sumiko: Fuck you

Jeanette: Fuck you

Tokiya: Fuck you

Eli: Fuck you

Jou: Understandable

Holly: Hope you made your peace before you face justice, Beast !

Rosalie: Remember we still have a trial to go through, We can’t forgive him for taking away Clem but I want to find Seiji’s killer so we need to go into this with a clean eye.

_ The elevator door covered in hedge leaves opens up _

Calum: Atleast we won’t be so cramped this time...

Sumiko: Four people are dead

Calum: Four less people to share an elevator with.

Tokiya: If he somehow gets out of this alive, We need a new plan to deal with him.

Jou: I only did it so we don’t die...It wasn't out of Malicious intent

Holly: NO fucking excuse ! Now get in there (Shoves Jou into the elevator)  
  
Sabiya: Holly we shouldn't be too rough on him

Holly: You want to go easy on a murderer !

Sabiya:...(Decides to just keep quiet)

Jou:...(Breaths and keeps his cool)

Charlotte: (Sighs) Were all on the same side guys

Jeanette: After some of us here killed and assisted trying to help a killer get the rest of us killed, I’m starting to think otherwise.

Rosalie: Don’t starting making sides and picking them, We are a class and we're going into this together as a class.

Charlotte: We can’t let all the deaths be in vain by having our team fall apart here, That said for tonight now matter what conclusion we come to no matter how harsh it is. We need to reach it so we can live on to embrace the memory of those who are no longer with us.

Jou: (Silently nods)

Abraham: Let’s just get this over with (Heads into the elevator, Everyone else follows)

  * [Class Trial]

_The elevator opens up to the same courtroom as last time however the curtains are green and there’s a jungle theme going on_   
  
_In Zayla’s Spot is a black and white portrait of her with a red X on it_

_In Seiji’s Spot is a black and white portrait of him with a red Cat Paw on it_

_In Clem’s Spot is a black and white portrait of her with a red X shaped like tire tracks on it_

Monokuma: (Sitting on his throne) Did everyone get their beauty sleep ?

Rosalie: (Looks at the Seiji Portrait near her)...(She then grabs her seat tightly and leers at Monokuma ready for whatever is going to happen in this trial)

Abraham: Are you sure you can handle it Rose ?

Rosalie: I'm not going to cower, If Seiji wanted us to survive I'm going to do exactly that ! By making sure his killer PAYS for what they've done.....Let’s begin !

**STUDENTS REMAINING: 14**

**To Be Continued !**


	11. Chapter II: Class Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly, and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

_ **CHAPTER 2 CLASS TRIAL:**_

**Truth bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #2: **

Name: Seiji Matsuzaki, **The Ultimate Pet Rescuer**

Time of Death: 2:01 pm (Discovered at 10:07pm)

Found By: Rosalie, Malachi and Abraham 

Location: Garden Hedge

Cause of Death: Piercing shot through the neck and back

Injuries: Bleeding

Weapon: Bow and Arrow
  * **Monokuma File #3: **

Name: Clementine Hong, The **Ultimate ****Chauffeuse**

Time of Death: 10:08 pm (Discovered at 10:08pm)

Found By: Connor, Abraham and Holly 

Location: Car Garage

Cause of Death: Car Explosion

Injuries: Burns and metal fragments

Weapon: Malachi's Car
  * **Motive** \- Monokuma forced everyone to stay up 24/7 until a murder occurred, It was only a matter of time before this happened.
  * **Passed out** \- After Seiji died Monokuma put everyone to sleep for eight hours, But the Blackened got to stay up for one hour to hide their tracks before being put to sleep, Everyone woke up at 10:01 pm.
  * **The Letter** \- Elijah was given a letter advising him to go to the garden at 2pm if he wants to end the motive, The letter was lost during an emergency, Seiji found it and took the opportunity to end the motive himself.
  * **Bow and Arrow **\- Jou’s bow was found at Seiji’s crime scene which was used to kill him.
  * **Clem’s Rule **\- You cannot use any Personal items you brought here or are related to your talent to commit a murder, Jou’s Bow/Knife, Elijah’s Bow, Rosalie’s Camera, Tokiya’s bicycle ect.
  * **Sleep Alibis **\- Abraham and Calum were asleep in Zayla’s room, Sumiko was with Jeanette practising yoga by the pool, Shikomu was in the bathroom, Malachi was with Tokiya and Connor in the storage room sorting out his car plans, Seiji and Elijah were guarding Rosalie while she was recovering. Holly, Sabiya and Charlotte were in the kitchen grabbing a snack before Charlotte went to have a drink outside, Jou was by the bridge returning from the garage.
  * **Rosalie’s Collapse** \- During her shift of guarding the weapons, Rosalie collapsed due to her lack of sleep and was taken to her room to rest. This left Zayla’s room unguarded for a while.
  * **Weapon Duty shift **\- Sabiya and Elijah held the first weapon shift of the day, Followed by Shikomu and Charlotte, Then Rosalie and Jeanette, The last shift was Abraham and Calum just before the murder occurred
  * **Accounted Stockpile** \- All the rounded up weapons in the city are listed in the pile: Two rifles, three pistols, one shotgun, Four flare guns, Twenty Knives, Ten hammers, four sledge hammers, forty forks, Ten pairs of scissors, One Bow, A two hunters knife and three grenades, A Pipe bomb and an additional bow were apparently listed in earlier shifts but was taken before Calum and Abraham’s shift.
  * **Writing Comparison **\- Charlotte believes she found a match to who wrote the letter, As she has collected everyone's writing signature
  * **Jeanette’s Account **\- Jeanette witnessed Jou heading across to West square confirming his intent to murder
  * **Jou’s Confessional **\- Jou admits to have stolen a pipe bomb from Zaylas room and rigged it to Malachi’s car setting off when someone opened the hood, This caused Clem’s Death

**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**

**OBJECTIVE: Discover the culprit behind Seiji’s Murder**

** _BEGIN !!_ **

Monokuma: Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial ! During the class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for "whodunnit". If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides blackened, and the blackened will be able to leave the city. So we got a double whammy of a case with two victims ! But that pegs the question were they killed by the same person ?

Rosalie: We are all here today because two of our dear friends, Seiji Matsuzaki and Clementine Hong were murdered....

Sumiko: Not going to stop with the obvious explanation are you ?

Rosalie: Tonight we won't rest until we uncover the blackened who murdered Seiji !

Holly: I thought we would never be here again..

Sumiko: We were stuck with an inevitable motive

Komu: We faced a motive that we couldn’t escape from no matter what we did.

Malachi: But Clem almost had my car ready to go...We could have escaped if we just had a bit more time

Abraham: Even if it worked I doubt Monokuma wouldn't let us get away with that so easily...so that shall we get to the elephant in the room

Holly: Jou !

Sabiya: Jou !

Tokiya: Jou !

Jou: Yes...that's me

Connor: You killed Miss Clementine Anastasia Elizabethia Hoang The Seventh of her name !

Jou: It was either one person die or all of us die, So I don’t regret it but if I knew Seiji was dead earlier I would of stopped it.

Tokyia: X To Doubt

Holly: “Don’t regret it” You really don’t care about any of us do you...You'll regret it when you get my fist in your face !

Monokuma: Already found the blackened eh ? So does that mean you all ready to vote ?

Holly: Is there really anything worth debating at this point, We got our wolf in sheep's clothing right here 

Rosalie: Umm yes we can’t just end this case so quickly, Barely any of us have spoken or laid out all our points. 

Sumiko: Not that I want to defend him but there’s evidence against him killing Seiji

Holly: Right so you are just going to side with a murderer who could easily be lying to you.

Jeanette: It’s not siding if your using common sense

Jou: I have nothing to gain from lying, You can cease trying to paint me as the villain

Holly: You murdered someone you are without a doubt the villain !

Calum: Okay shut UP you two ! Your just causing an argument, Jou can’t you just explain it already.

Jou: I would but people aren’t letting me talk

Holly: You lost the right to talk after you took our friends away !

Charlotte: Enough ! Holly we can’t get anywhere if we keep demoralising him

Jou: Thank you Charlotte, I would appreciate it if you all stop ganging up on me and think bullying will get you anywhere

Connor: Jou Okumra, Dislikes: Bullies....don't try to act sympathetic, everyone's dealt with that.

Eli: If were going to start this we need to decide which victim to start with first, Seiji or Clem ?

Abraham: First we need to go over how it’s impossible for Jou to have killed Seiji. If we remove the stigma it will make our thinking a lot clearer.

**NONSTOP DEBATE #1**

Truth bullets:

* Monokuma File #3

* The Letter

* Bow and Arrow

Malachi: Seiji went to the courtyard “**And was murdered**”

Calum: Good observation Mal.

Jou: I only went to the west square which is far away from the garden

Jeanette: If he was that far away then there’s “**No reason**” he is linked to the murder

(Choose Truth Bullet: **Bow an Arrow** to refute "**No Reason**")

Rosalie: “**Hold up !”**

Rosalie: The main reason why we are all suspicious of Jou is because his own weapon was found at the scene of the crime.

Jou: They were ?

Eli: Two arrows one in Seiji’s neck and one in his spine along with Jou’s green camouflage bow were both found in the garden.

Holly: Doesn’t that prove our point then, His weapon as found at the scene of the crime, Which should of been in Zayla’s room since we confiscated it !

Connor:...but that would break one of the custom rules.

Holly: Come again ?  
  
Sumiko: Wow our group leader didn’t read the custom rules

**Select a Truth bullet: Clem’s Rule**

Rosalie: **No more beating around the Bush !**

Rosalie: Clem made a rule a while ago that made it illegal for Eli to use his own bow for murder, For Jou to use his own bow or knives for murder and for any of us to use our own talent related equipment for murder.

Jou: If that wasn’t enough the wolf pack council stole most of my items including my bow.

Charlotte: You had more weapons on you ?

Jou: (Grabs his knife out) Told you, Your will never prying away my knife away from me.

Tokiya: Dude put that thing away your really not helping your case.

Charlotte: Regardless even if he used his hunter knife it goes against Clem’s rule just like the bow

Rosalie: So that makes it impossible for Jou to be Seiji’s killer

**_HOLLY:_ You've fallen out of line !**  
  
Rosalie: Holly ?

Holly: I can’t just let this bastard get away with murder !

Rosalie: You seriously can’t argue against the rules of this game

Holly: Just because he can’t use his weapons doesn't mean he’s in the clear !

Holly: Do I have to beat that into your head !

Rosalie: Guess I'm going to have to break down your argument and break that aggressive attitude of yous !

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #3**

**Rosalie Blus vs Holly Greywolf**

Truth Blades:

  * Monokuma FIle #2
  * Jou’s Confessional
  * Sleep Alibi #2
  * Rosalie’s Collapse

Holly: Jou is a master of hunting and uses knives to gut animals all the time.

Holly: Who’s to say he didn’t just use a kitchen knife to stab Seiji and leave some arrows on his body.

Holly: That would drive away all suspicion

.

Rosalie: All the knives were confiscated by your order, Sabiya couldn’t even find a butter knife in the kitchen.  
  
Rosalie: And Jou can’t use any hunting knives he was holding onto thanks to Clem’s rule.

.

Holly: What about the body discovery announcement then, He was with You, Abraham, Connor, Charlotte and Malachi

Holly: Except he wasn’t counted among those who triggered the announcement !

Holly: After setting off the car bomb he could easily “**ran back in time**” to kill our fellow animal loving friend, He can easily lie about sleeping on the bridge to cover up his tracks.

Holly: Seiji deserved better and you dam well know that too !

(Choose Truth Bullet: **Jou’s Confessional ** to refute " **Ran back in Time**")

Rosalie: **Enough bark, Bite this !**

Rosalie: Jou didn’t have time to go back to kill Seiji.

Komu: We were all put to sleep right away after the murder occurred.

Sabiya: Jou explain it then, We need to know the full story...

Jou: I did steal an item from Zayla’s room while everyone was panicking over Rosalie, But not my bow, My bow was not in Zayla’s room so instead...I stole a pipe bomb

Holly:....

Jou: I made my way across the western square and rigged it to Malachi’s car, Whoever opened the hood....**BANG**, There gone and the rest of you get to live on, But on my way back to the bridge I fell asleep only to wake up eight hours later to a scream from the garden.

Abraham: That was when you caught up with me and we found Seiji..

Komu: You realised it wasn’t necessary so you tried to go back...but it was too late

Connor:...

Jou:..(Nods)..

Rosalie: Not to mention Holly, Seiji died EIGHT HOURS before Clem, There's no way in hell Jou could have killed Seiji after setting off the car trap

Connor: Jou didn't have godmode hacks on so it doesn't match up...T-posing through time isn't a option...that means he's cleared..

Jou: Connor..I took no pleasure in this motive at all, I had no choice

Tokiya: You just said before you didn't regret it at all...I thought you were just playing the part of a serial killer in our hoax at first...but it's true...your wacked in the head Jou

Jou:..I know...I know (Small frown)

Holly: Grr..but then that means we have another murderer among us

Sumiko: Which we would've gotten to earlier if you didn’t treat this like a challenge.

Holly:....

Jou: Like it or not, I'm not the predator that your looking for, Seiji’s murderer is still hidden and I want to find them to ensure we all make it out of here  
  
Holly:..I’ll deal with you after the trial !

Jou:...

Calum: So now that Jou's cleared, what’s next ?

Tokiya: We pop open the weakest can of alibi

**NONSTOP DEBATE #2**

Truth bullets:

* Sleep Alibis

* Pass out

* Jeanette’s Account

Calum: Alibi round our goal should be to find out who was on their own at the time.

Jeanette: Don't forget the blackened could have gone to "**Sleep next to someone else" **so groups aren't entirely cleared unless they saw them

Tokiya: Connor and I were in the storage room before we were put to sleep.

Connor: “**We ran into Malachi**” Moreso he ran into my air horn.

Charlotte: I made Holly and Sabiya tea before I departed to get some fresh air.

Komu: So no one saw you out there ?

Sumiko: No one saw you either Shikomu

Komu: I was in the bathroom, Calum “**you heard the flush**” right ?

Calum: I was in Zayla’s room

Charlotte: There should be a way for us to “**eliminate the alibis**”

(Choose Truth Bullet: '**Pass Out'** to agree with "**E****liminate the Alibis**”)

Rosalie: **“You Got it !”**

Rosalie: Just like Charlotte said, This motive and it’s collar shocks provide a perfect way for us to isolate the blackened

Charlotte: We were put to sleep for about eight hours right after Seiji was murdered, So for someone to kill Seiji they had to have been alone at the time

Sabiya: That would mean anyone who fails to have anyone back up their sightings is under fire

Jou: Let's pick off the obvious candidates first.

**Select a Truth bullet: Rosalie’s Collapse**

**Rosalie: Right Here !**

Rosalie: As you all know I had an incident earlier today

Tokiya: Want to word that again Rosie ?

Rosalie: I collapsed...the lack of sleep and the aches in my muscles got the better of me.

Jeanette: Good to know had nothing to do with my yoga session then….

Eli: You sure your okay talking about this ?

Rosalie: (Nods) As much as I can give for Seij’s sake, I was taken into my room and guarded by Seiji and Elijah.

Abraham: In your condition you weren’t able to move around so easily

Eli: I stayed with her until we fell asleep so our alibis are secured.

Malachi: Seiji left the room right ?

Eli: (Nods)..Speaking of Seiji can I tell you guys something.

Jeanette: Is this going to distract us from the alibis ?

Sumiko: This about the Letter right ?

Eli: (He gets the scrunched up bloodied sheet from his jacket and holds it out) After my shift with Sabiya, I went to my room to use the bathroom, When I got to the front of my door I found this piece of paper slipped under it.

Monokuma: Was something wrong with using the public bathroom ?

Eli: (Ignores Monokuma) The letter told me to go to the gardens at two o clock, It was about ending the motive which means I wasn’t going to come back….

Calum: So why are you back then ?

Sumiko: During Rosalie’s collapse he apparently dropped the letter.

Abraham: It was misplaced...the fact it was found on Seiji’s body means he picked it up

Rosalie: Seiji gave his life to end the motive, So no more people would die...If I hadn’t of collapse perhaps this would of never happened (Frowns)

Jou: Shame that will go in vain due to….

Holly: Silence Beast !

Jou:....

Eli: Don't throw the blame on yourself....I failed to consider that someone found that letter...I..

Connor: Can we just move on now....

**NONSTOP DEBATE #3**

Truth Bullets:

* Writing Comparrison

* Elijah’s Account

* The Letter

Calum: So Eli’s letter was taken by Seiji but that doesn’t give us “**Any Leads**’ on who the killer is.

Sabiya: Are we sure the letter wasn’t “**Planted on Seiji**” ?

Eli: If it was planted then someone else would've picked it up around the dormitory.

Sumiko: Then what about Tokiya and Connor there were nearby in the storage room

Connor: Sumiko “**your cancelled**”

Tokiya: Hell nah, I had “**Nothing to do**” with that

(Choose Truth Bullet: **Writing Signatures** to refute with " **Any Leads**”)

**Rosalie: Actually there is something !**

Calum: Ah nevermind then.

Rosalie: Charlotte has everyone’s hand writing down

Charlotte: Indeed I do, I knew the letter’s writing was familiar.

Tokiya: Familiar ?

Sumiko: Wait so you figured out who the killer is ?

Charlotte: Comparing the signatures to the letter, I’m certain we’ve caught them 

Holly: Woah great job Charlotte..But why didn't you just outed them right at the start of the trial ?

Charlotte: (Hands the paper to Elijah) Incase I'm wrong I want a second opinion just to confirm.

Eli: (Reads them) I don't see anything

Shikomu: Do you see words ?

Eli:..very funny but I don't see anything different with the autographs

Rosalie: Mind passing them over to me Eli

Elijah: (Throws the paper over to her)  
  
Malachi: (The paper lands on his face which Rosalie just grabs off him) Ouch !

Rosalie: Sorry (Takes a look at the letter, She then looks back at the signature) <**Hmmmm**.....**Charlotte I don’t really get how you think this is going to solve the trial, The blackened can just fake their handwriting, Hell they could just use the E-handbook chat to hide their writing>**

Shikomu: Who is it ?

Rosalie: Just give me a minute (Looks back and forth at the two sheets looking down at all the signatures) <**The blackened would obviously be suspicious that she asked everyone about their handwriting, I don’t understand how this will**...**wait**...**no**.....**YOU**>

_ Rosalie takes a deep pause as she continues to look at the blackend's letter and everyone's writing, The reason behind this paper begins to hit her..her hand begins to twitch as she begins to take in what she just figured out. _

Rosalie: <**You**** can’t be serious about this****....****How can you do this to me, To Seiji !? **>

Charlotte: You okay Rose ?

Rosalie: (Breaths)...Charlotte's right, I’ve seen this before in fact we’ve all seen the killers handwriting on day one  
  
Malachi: We did ?

Rosalie: Charlotte's evidence have caught the blackened red handed

Abraham: So what conclusion have you reached ?

Holly: Who’s the second backstabbing criminal snake that killed our friend !

Rosalie: <**No matter how harsh the truth is and the conclusion we reach. Even if it’s going to hurt we need to reach it so we can live on another day**...**just like you said**>

**Select Someone:** **Charlotte Sanders**

Rosalie: So...this is how you want to do it Charlotte

Charlotte: Do what ?

Rosalie: How you want to confess to murdering Seiji !

Malachi: Hey !

Eli: Excuse me what !?

Charlotte:....

Holly: HOLD UP, Rosalie why the hell are you throwing this on Charlotte ?!

Rosalie: Her writing is the one that matches the letter Elijah got, The same writing we've all seen on her festival schedule on day one.

Charlotte: I don’t know what to say to that, It must of just been a coincidence

Rosalie: <**She doesn't want to admit it herself, Great so I have to play along just to make it convincing**>

Sumiko: That’s not a proper answer Charlotte

Holly: Like you ever give proper answers idol girl, This conclusion makes no dam sense at all, She's our goddamn second in command !

Calum: Anyone can kill Holly, She’s not special

Tokiya: But if we're wrong about this…it’s game over

Jeanette: She's capable of betrayal just like the rest of you.

Malachi: But Charlotte's been trying to keep us safe this doesn't make sense !

Holly: Of all the people you choose it’s her ?! She's our friend for fucksake

Monokuma: LET’SA GO !

Connor: Scrum debate time ?

Monokuma: Everyones getting pretty heated about this so let's settle this like a dodgeball team.

Holly: Just stick with us Charlotte we’ll keep you safe

Rosalie: This is not how the class trial goes !

Holly: So what your used to this ?! Charlotte's not that kind of person, She has no motive at all and if I have to smack you down in this debate to prove it so be it !

_ Monokuma pulls out a key and sticks it into a platform, turning it. All of a sudden, our podiums are lifted into the air and shifted until we're in two lines. _

_ **SCRUM DEBATE ** _

**Question: Is Charlotte capable of killing Seiji**

**Yes:** Rosalie Blus, Abraham Zarus, Elijah Pirece, Sumiko Mizushima, Jeanette Charpentier, Jou Okumaru and Calum Macdonald

**No:** Holly Greywolf, Malachi Warner, Shikomu Hiiragi, Connor Perigan, Tokiya Sakakibara, Charlotte Sanders and Sabiya Amin

Holly: Charlotte isn’t a cold blooded killer !

Jou: That’s not the point, We were on a time limit motive someone had to act fast.

.

Malachi: But she was leading the weapons roundup !

Calum: Wouldn’t that give her an easy excuse to steal a weapon.

.

Sabiya: Charlotte didn’t have Jou’s bow when she was with Holly and I ?

Eli: She had the location planned out, Who's to say she didn’t hide the bow in the garden

.

Tokiya: But why would she leave all those evidence behind ?

Rosalie: Hmmm I believe leaving them there was intentionally apart of her plan.

.

Rosalie, Abraham, Elijah, Sumiko, Jeanette, Jou and Calum: **THIS IS OUR ANSWER !**

Rosalie: So that said...

_ **MALACHI: Wait !** _

Rosalie: (Sighs) Malachi we really don’t have time for this

Malachi: But this isn’t right !

Abraham: Want me to handle this Rose ?

Rosalie: Please do cause I need to think about how to summarise the case

Abraham: Malachi what’s wrong ?

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #4**

**Abraham Zarus vs Malachi Warner**

Truth Blades:

  * Sleep Alibi
  * Jeanette’s Account

Malachi: All the weapons are gone….

Malachi: We all agreed no one has to die anymore but this is still happening…

.

Abraham: We were on a time limit, Jou had no choice and neither did Charlotte

Abraham:...I don’t understand your rebuttal at all..

.

Malachi:..No I-I...just  
  
Malachi: This isn’t fair Charlotte doesn’t deserve to die...this doesn’t need to happen (Almost about to tear up)

Abraham: <**What the hell is he going on about...this isn’t related to the trial at all.**>

(Choose Truth Blade: **Jeanette’s Account)**

Abraham: **Your losing your mind !**

Abraham: There’s only three potential candidates for Seiji’s Killer, All of them were alone during the sleeping phase.

Jou: I am one of them I assume ?

Rosalie: Except Jou is forbidden from using his bow so he is eliminated.

Abraham: And Jeanette saw them heading to the bridge which solidifies Jou’s alibi

Holly: Then who’s the other person ?

Abraham: Shikomu but he was in the bathroom which is on the upper floor.

Connor: Unless he jumped out the window, It’s unlikely he could get to Seiji.

Malachi: Plus we did see him once he got out of the bathroom...

Abraham: Does that help you at all Malachi ?

Malachi: I guess....sorry for that outburst a second ago

Connor: Of all times sir wets himself ?

Calum: Sounds like something Clem would say

Connor: Yeah...she would (Sniffles)

Tokiya: Yo so we never answered my rebuttal, If Charlotte made that letter why did she leave it there on Seiji’s body.

Charlotte: Yeah..I don’t see why I would do that, especially if I wanted to cover my tracks.

Rosalie: But I do, After that letter you made your reason to murder him very clear

**Hangman's Gambit**

**Question: What did the Killer remove from the crime scene during their one hour period ?**

Answer: **N****O****T****H****I****N** **G**

Rosalie:** Here it is !**

Rosalie: The blackened didn’t remove anything from the crime scene.

Sumiko: She left all of her criminating details out there for us to find ?

Holly: Rose, What drugs have you been smoking ?

Komu: Um….

Holly: Now your just bullshitting so you can throw Charlotte under the bus.

Rosalie: You think I WANT to do this !?

Connor: Everyone please stop yelling..it’s scary..

Holly: All you’ve been doing is holding control of the trial and push an agenda against your own friend, The very one who's been keeping our group together ! What the fuck has Charlotte ever done to you !

Eli: Hey she's doing this for all us so back off you feral bitch !

Holly: You are even worse ! Not once did you come forward about that letter you found before the murder, Seiji’s death happened because you did nothing !

Eli:...

Holly: Our goal was to protect everyone from dying and you LET THIS SLIDE, Live or die your off the pack coward !

Sumiko: Seriously…  
  
Holly: Don’t get me started on you, All you’ve done is bitch about me, Charlotte or Malachi’s attempting to save the group, how about you do something instead of just sitting there acting like a rebellious brat !

Sumiko:......

Sabiya:.....

Charlotte: Holly please stop...she's right, They figured it out

Holly: Wh-What are you talking about don’t give into their peer pressure Charlotte your stronger than this ! I trust you so trust yourself, there’s no dam way you would stoop this low.

Jou: Holly just drop it, She’s confessed..it’s over

Holly: You want her to die is that it, You’ve had your share of blood for one day

Jou: ENOUGH WITH MY TALENT ALRIGHT !

Holly: YOUR A WALKING MURDERER, YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE

Calum: CAN YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE ! (Slams his fist on his desk)

_ Everyone just goes silent, Sabiya is shaking from the huge confrontation, Connor is hiding under his desk... _

Calum: just SHUT IT. NOBODY BLOODY CARES, MATE.”

Holly:..I..NO I can’t just let my friend here die !

Rosalie: Then give me a reason why you think it’s impossible for her to do it instead of going off at people for asking questions !

**PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION**

Holly: Why would Charlotte do any of this, She has no reason to get out of here ?

**Answer: WANTED-TO-GET-CAUGHT**

Rosalie:......**!**

Rosalie: The blackened never planned on getting out of here.

Abraham: They were a sacrifice just like Seiji.

Komu: Charlotte is this true..?

Charlotte:...(Nods and then smiles) That’s why I left it all behind for you guys to find...this motive had to end...so I made the call.

Holly:.....

Charlotte: I'm sorry if I betrayed you all…but we should wrap up this trial before I throw a pity party.

Abraham: I’ll take it from here since you’ve all exhausted yourselves from that drama.

Jou:...

**CLOSING ARGUMENT !**

Abraham: At first our plan was to prevent a murder from occurring by having all the weapons rounded up and locked into a heavily guarded place, So far so good

Abraham: Until we all took in how bad the motive begun to affect a lot of us and the killer knew that it was only a matter of time, Jou was the only one refusing to hand over their weapons so the blackened had to steal his key and get the bow from his room.

Abraham: Originally they meant to deliver it to the weapon pile but the blackened decided to take the bow for themselves and hide it in a spot we wouldn't consider checking.

Abraham: This was around the time that Eli and Sabiya were on weapons duty in the ballroom so the blackened begun to plan a murder and decided to chose Eli as their target. By the time his shift was over Eli went to his room and came across the letter left behind the blackened asking him to come to the gardens if he knew this was a trap then he seem keen to die as he never brought it up.

Abraham: The blackened then decided to cause a diversion by telling everyone to move the weapons into Zayla’s room and meet them there, The blackened themselves were late to this gathering, Likely they were moving Jou’s bow into the hedge garden in preparations for the murder.

Abraham: With all the weapons moved in and the shifts going around it was all going according to their plan, However whatever prays Eli was going to make before walking to his grave were cancelled when he heard Seiji’s panic and plead for help when Rosalie collapse during her shift for unusual reasons, In the rush to get her to her room Eli lost his letter which Seiji picked up and decided to go through with it so he can end the motive himself.

Abraham: My sisters room was left open and unguarded for a time..a time which our fake killer here Jou took advantage off and stole the pipe bomb confiscated from the gun store.

Abraham: While we were figuring out what to do next, He made his way across the western square which Jeanette witnessed him moving across the bridge.

Abraham: Jou rigged the pipe bomb to Malachi’s car engine knowing someone would come back to start it up.

Abraham: Around that time Seiji made his way to the hedge garden, Stood by the spot on the letter and waited...waited as the blackened from behind the hedge took the bow out loaded the arrows and fired, Seiji died within two shots.

Abraham: Just as that happened all of us including Jou were put to sleep, The Blackened was still awake for one mofd hour, However they decided not to cover up their tracks and leave the crime scene as they wanted and they wanted us to expose themself because there plan was to end the motive that was slowly killing us.

Abraham: When Calum and I woke up we went out of my sisters room to wake up Connor, Malachi and Tokiya. Connor and Tokiya went to go wake up Rosalie.

Abraham: Jou didn’t wake up until minutes later when Seiji’s body was discovered, By the time he rushed back to undo the pipe bomb, Clem who had just woken up had already set off the bomb which blew up Malachi’s car and killed her. Jou was caught right on the spot while Seiji’s murderer remained a mystery until now.

Abraham: So was that recap of your crime manageable to take in, **Charlotte Sanders, The Ultimate Stage Manager**

_Glass shattering sound_

Jeanette: We didn’t talk about how the bow ended up in the garden, How did you ?

Abraham: (Puts his finger to his third eye tattoo) 

Jeanette: Oh now you decide to mind read..

Charlotte: It’s fine I don’t mind that, It saves me from filling in the blanks...but yeah that was organised enough for everyone to understand (Chuckles)...I suppose it’s voting time then.

Monokuma: You betcha buckaroo !

Holly:....

Charlotte: Like I said..I did it for all of you...I don't expect any of you to forgive me but...I just want you to live on and get out of here !

Rosalie: Charlotte….

_ Each person’s podium seat opens up from the top revealing a screen, The screen lights up with the icons of each of the eighteen students including the greyed out icons of Tracey, Zayla, Seiji and Clem _

Monokuma: Now will you make the right choice OR the dreadfully wrong one ?

_ Everyone begins voting, Holly hesitates for a few seconds before slamming their fist on the screen _

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED**

Monokuma: Wow thanks Holly for not just voting for the wrong person but also breaking the screen...do you people think I’m made out of money (Sighs) I may have to introduce microtransactions just to get the money to repair that screen…..But congratulations because you all got it right once again, The one who killed **Seiji Matsuzaki** is the **Ultimate Stage Manager Charlotte Sanders**

Jou: You voted for me I take it ?

Holly: I just can’t condemn her like this...you forced her to do this bear it isn’t fair !

Monokuma: Well you're half right but I didn’t choose the motive

Malachi: You didn’t ?

Monokuma:...

Eli: Charlotte can I ask...why you did you decide to reach out to me ?

Charlotte: You and I were both really active in the wolf council and the weapon round up, You wanted to protect everyone so I exploited that...but….When I saw Seiji on the other side of the garden I panicked I thought I was about to get caught, Until I saw him holding the letter.

Rosalie: So you went through with it

Charlotte: He accept the sacrifice and so did I…

Jou: We both had the same idea.

Charlotte: We did, We were on a time limit...I had to do something before we all died so I took the choice of killing Seiji and myself so you all can go on.

Connor: But that was in vain..Clem’s gone

Jou: I tried to stop it...I had the same idea as Charlotte except it backfired now I am your enemy aren’t I ?

Jeanette: Can’t say I’ll be going near you anytime soon

Abraham: We’ll deal with him later…

Calum: Oh yeah we gotta say goodbye to Charlotte

Komu:...goodbye...but wait you can’t !?

Monokuma: Yep it’s time to punish the killer 

Tokiya: NO NOT AGAIN I can’t watch another execution !

Malachi: Two people are dead Monokuma please you don’t need to do this !

Holly: (Gets infront of Charlotte) Don’t you fucking dare bear, You forced her to kill, she had no choice !

Charoltte: I still committed murder Holly....I’m a murderer, a criminal, I have to face this for the rest of you.

Holly: Don’t you dare MOVE CHARLOTTE !

Monokuma: LET’S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE’VE GOT IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME !

Charlotte: (Pushes Holly aside and walks over to Monokuma)...Things will get better after this I promise you all, Just don’t listen to anymore of this bears lies, Solve this city, this game and save yourselves…

**GAME OVER**

**CHARLOTTE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT: EXECUTED**

_ Show lights surround Charlotte who shields her eyes from how intense the lights are Monokuma is seated in a high theater seat wearing small fancy goggles, Next to Monokuma is a billboard with a meter on it, “Performance Meter goes in the red zone and you die, Now entertain me” _

_ Charlotte notices the rope tied around her neck and the entire floor could give away if the meter goes red. Charlotte decides to act out a story she wrote once for her stage crew, Monokuma gets bored and then presses a button _

_ An Anvil falls below Charlotte forcing her to catch it which she surprisingly manages to do barely holding it, Monokuma then lights the floor on fire giving Charlotte more to manage, Then the other monokumas in the crowd start throwing Tomatoes, Water bottles, guitars and even knives at her. _

_ While trying to step out the fire and holding the anvil so the floor doesn’t break Charlotte tries to sing to keep the meter in yellow while managing all the things that are getting thrown at her _

_ Monokuma then notices the slams and bangs coming from the wall, The other students are trying to break into the execution. While Monokuma is distracted Charlotte lets go of the anvil and attempts to pick up the knife on the floor so she can cut the rope _

_ However Monokuma quickly turns to see what she plans to do, So Monokuma slams the button on the meter causing the stage floor below Charlotte to collapse _

_ SNAP ! _

_ Holly and the other students from the see through wall who tried to break it and reach Charlotte now forced to watch her lifeless body swing while all the Monokuma’s in the audience are clapping as the curtains close. _

  * [Class Trial]

Tokiya: No blood but seeing her like that is still haunting..Charlotte...

Calum: Welp case closed (Walks back over to the elevator)

Holly: (Has been punching the wall in between them and the punishment room, trying to get in but has failed) (Heavily breathing and very unstable)

Sabiya: Holly (Goes to offer a pat)

Holly: WHAT !?

Sabiya:...

Sumiko: Don’t need to blame yourself for any of this...

Holly: I’ve been trying to keep this pack together and now five people are dead and we have a wolf in sheep's clothing among us and people around us who are WILLINGLY to let this happen, Why the fuck is it so hard to get everyone to agree NOT TO KILL !, YOUR SUPPOSE TO HUMAN BEINGS NOT BLOOD THIRSTY ANIMALS !?

Jou: Kinda a funny phrase since your wearing a wolf mask.

_POW !_

Holly: (Fed up they just punches Jou in the face, knocking them out)

Rosalie: Holly !

Komu: Why did you do that ?!

Holly: Sabiya, Malachi go get some rope !

Sabiya: Rope ?

Holly: Did I stutter !...we can’t let this predator roam around freely

Komu: Hold Holly we're going a bit overboard with this..

Holly: Do you want to be responsible for another murder happening Komu, Is that what you want ?!

Komu:.But he’s....still a......(Backs down)

Holly: What ? If you enjoy his butchering stories, Then you have horrible tastes in friends then and need to consider how you can tolerate such monstrosity !

Komu:..(Decides to back away, He’s shaking a little bit)

Rosalie: Please remember Jou is a human being

Holly: All I see in his eyes are a butcher, hunter and predator...I’ve seen those many times in the wild...he’s no human anymore.

Jeanette:...I’m starting to think staying in my room for now on is a good idea, Murdering just keeps happening regardless of the wolf packs guidance.

Holly: I’ll find a way to end this killing game but I need you all to actually put in some effort and help got it !

Connor:...Why can’t we all just get along...this was less scary when I was just clowning you guys.

Tokiya: I don't want to see anymore deaths...I want to get back home..just do whatever it takes Holly.

Rosalie: Let’s just get back to the elevator (Keeps Seiji’s scarf close to her hands)...

_ Everyone heads to the elevator while Holly has lifted up the unconscious Jou and is carrying him. _

  * [Hedge Garden]

_ The elevator opens up as Holly carries Jou off with Sabiya following them, Calum just walks off, Shikomu is silent while Connor, Tokiya, Jeanette, Sumiko and Elijah head for the hotel. _

Abraham: (Walks over to the fountain and gets his E-handbook out as the others head back inside)  
  
Rosalie: (Stops for a second to look at Abraham) Thanks for today Abraham

Abraham: It was nothing, Surviving is our reward right

Rosalie: I just...still I'm glad you lead the investigation and had my back in the trial...I’m sorry about the airport incident...I misjudged you

Abraham: We’ll get out of here, For Zayla and for Charlotte...

Rosalie: (Nods, She looks at the scarf around her neck that was one of Seij’s spare scarves)...Anyway I’ll leave you be I need some sleep this was a horrible day…(Walks off)

Abraham: Goodnight Rosalie (As soon as everyone is gone he looks back to his E-handbook and opens a direct message to Monokuma in the chat tab)  
  
Abraham: (Text: You were supposed to end the motive after I got you the satellite back)  
  
Monokuma: (Text: Whoops, My mistake :3)

Abraham: (Text: This WASN’T part of our deal !)  
  
Monokuma: (Text: Fineeeee, Look everyones tired including my staff but for real I promise no more motives, I’ll fill you in on the full story tomorrow, Just don’t do anything funny got it or that poison wrist on your will go JAB !)

_ Abraham closes his E-handbook, gets up and wanders into the hotel and up the stairs, silent and in deep regret over how his plan to stop the mutiny lead to this, At this point Abraham is the only one who has not fled to their bedroom at this point _

_ Abraham falls onto his bed, keeping himself awake from the guilt of causing this entire case to happen _

Abraham: <**Clem**...**Seiji**...**Charlotte**...**there deaths are on my hands**...**I ****chose a motive that lead to them all dying**.....**Can I really save the world by building it upon the graves of these people**>

_ **STUDENTS REMAINING: 13** _

_ <**END OF CHAPTER 2**> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be delayed till January 20th since I haven't had much time lately to write and my work hours will be huge during the holiday period but worry not this is just a small delay


	12. Chapter III: Shackles of the Alpha Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

** _Chapter 3 Shackles Of The Alpha: _ **

  * [Abraham’s Room]

_ BING ! _

_ Abraham is woken up once again to the sound of his E-handbook going off, Abraham sighs wondering who on earth is texting him at four in the morning. _

Holly: (Text: Alright listen up I know this is a bad time to wake you up but I wouldn’t do this if the problem wasn’t serious, Meet me up at the sports stadium within ten minutes)

Abraham: <**Did they send this to everyone ? Well much was I want to go back to sleep getting on their bad side would be suicide**> (He gets out of bed and dresses himself before heading out)

  * [Sports stadium]

_ The night sky is still pitch black, The cold winds slow breeze keeps Abraham from falling asleep as he slowly makes his way to the sports stadium, He’s not too familiar with this area but once he sees Malachi, Sabiya, Jeanette waiting across on the other side of the stadium next to a giant metal door, he realises that this must lead to a new area that Monokuma hasn't informed him of. _

Abraham: (Walks over) Hey so this is the morning team ?

Jeanette: Seriously ? Why did Holly choose him too ?

Malachi: Abraham helped us tremendously in the investigation.

Abraham: Isn’t everyone coming ?

Sabiya: Holly said they only wanted a few people here regarding earlier events

Holly: Sorry to keep you all waiting (Walks in pushing a crate full of wood, nails and hammers) I informed Tokiya to temporarily watch the weapon pile with Calum while I was gone, So let's make this quick so I can get back.

Jeanette: What’s the box for ?

Holly: Malachi told me he found a new door on the opposite side of the stadium that leads to a new area.

Malachi: (Points to the metal door) 

Abraham: How did you find that ?

Malachi: I spotted Monokuma on my way back to the hotel after the class trial

Sabiya: Did monokuma spot you ?

Malachi: Luckily no (Shakes his head) However I doubt they care, They are going to show us this place regardless at breakfast time.

Holly: Anyway Malachi gave me the rundown on what he found in there, Now tell me what’s going to happen if we all explore this area tomorrow ?

Abraham: We find new buildings.

Holly: Pfff geez what gave away that shocker

Sabiya: We’ll just find another murder motive ?

Holly: Exactly and we know what everyone else is like, They ignored Charlotte’s warning and got roped into another murder. Seiji and...my co alpha Charlotte are gone...so I need new people to trust and I can’t trust Elijah with anything after he let this shit happen in the first place.

Abraham: You trust me after the first trial ?

Holly: Not exactly but I can assume your more then determined to avenge your sister, So you owe it to us to help us end this madness, Plus between you Tokiya, your less annoying

Jeanette: So were blocking it off so no one gets in and falls for it. I like it.

Holly: That’s my plan but I need to ask you four, Can you promise as sworn members of the revamped wolf pack that you will do whatever it takes to prevent anymore killings from happening. Malachi and Sabiya I’ve chosen you since your both loyal and can follow orders, Abraham you contributed to the last trial and Investigation, And Jeanette you’ve been upfront and helpful as of late.

_ Abraham and Jeanette just look at each other...spending more time with each other their least favourite person in the city. _

Sabiya: Just let me know what you need me to do, I promise to not disappoint you.

Jeanette: I don’t want to die so if this is the best way to ensure it then I’m game.

Abraham: Ditto

Holly: Great, Grab some planks, hammers and nails were doing this, WOLF PACK GO !

Abraham: Before you go Holly can I speak to you in private.

Holly: What are you allergic to work ? If you have an issue you can say it infront of our wolf pack.

Sabiya: Did I say something wrong ?

Abraham: Not at all...just a dreadful thought occurred about Monokuma

Malachi: About Monokuma ?

Abraham: If were trying to take down Monokuma, We just gotta take out whoever is controlling them.

Malachi: Like a person from behind the scenes ? Abraham what are you getting at ?

Abraham: Someone set this city up to trap us all here for who knows how long

Jeanette:...How did you only think of this now ?

Abraham: Guess it never occurred in my head.

Holly:....Abraham did you pick up any thoughts from anyone regarding this ?

Malachi:....

Abraham: <**Shouldn't say too much but enough to make myself useful to them**> I’m afraid not, Ever since coming here my mind reading powers have been getting weaker, I can only pick up what people are thinking right now not just any internal thoughts there hiding.

Jeanette: Weird inconvenience I guess, But your talent would ruin Monokuma’s game so it makes sense you’d be useless in the class trials then.

Sabiya: Are you suggesting someone among our group could be the culprit behind our entire situation ?

Holly: (Thinking)...All of you continue working on setting up some barricades, When your done Jeanette I want you to guard the police station in the new area

Jeanette: Why that place ?

Holly: Why do you think ?

Malachi: You put him in there didn’t you ?

Holly: I did.

Abraham: But don't we need him to come to breakfast for Charlotte's rule ?

Holly: Already made him have a quick breakfast before hauling him into the cell.

Malachi: Did that work ?

Holly: Monokuma didn't have an issue with it, For now one were going to need someone guarding that place so it's upto you Jeanette. But for now I gotta return back to Zayla's room and let Tokiya get back to his sleep, But I’ve got an idea regarding Abraham’s idea. Good night ! (Storms off) 

Abraham: (Just looks over to Sabiya)

Sabiya: You just gave Holly an “Idea”….Allah help us all.

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

_ Rosalie just lays in her bed awake staring at the roof, Even after getting some sleep she finds herself interrupted not by any alarms but by her own mind, her thoughts are stuck on the events of last night and how quickly the trial almost turned into a fight between the others or mostly just Holly trying to push their opinion forward. She curls up and hugs Seiji’s scarf that she has been holding onto since his murder. _

Rosalie: (Silently she gets up and heads to the bathroom) (She leans towards the mirror and just looks at her reflection, Seeing her messy hair, dried tears down her eyes and the black rings of exhaustion still around her eyes, Grieving over the past few days and struggling to keep her hopes up for the days ahead being any better)...What would he say seeing you like this Rose...we need to do better for him, for Tracey, for Seij, for Charlotte (Slams her hand on the table in frustration) Your supposed to be looking after these kids..not stand there and watch them die !...you fool

Rosalie: (Looks back at her reflection) You will end this "game" Rosalie, You will save the others and get them out of here, YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE OKAY !...Just keep calm...I really am just trying to motivate myself to a mirror right now…(Grabs her capsule of Hindroitics and takes a few of them without water)

_ Knock Knock ! _

Rosalie: Coming (Heads over to the door)

  * [Dormitory Hall]

Rosalie: (Opens the door and looks out) Huh ?

Sumiko: (Standing by the door snacking on a pack of fruit gummies)..Hey

Rosalie: Oh morning Sumiko what are you doing ?

Sumiko: I just came to check up on you, Is that bad ?

Rosalie: No I just wasn’t expecting you of all people too check up on me.

Sumiko: You slept in which is unlike you.

Rosalie: I mustn’t have noticed the wake up alarm at all.

Sumiko: You got extra sleep...Jealous....still thinking about yesterday ?

Rosalie: I just...why him..

Sumiko: Unfortunate stuff just happen you know. (She’s feeling uncomfortable trying to cheer her up as she doesn’t know what to say)

Rosalie: I know that, Don’t think I don’t know anything about hardship....I just...I promised him we’d get out of here and I’d help him find his sister...all his pets waiting back home for him never knowing that he’s never going to come back for them..

Sumiko: It sucks..I know..

Rosalie:...

Sumiko: Look...I don’t know what else you want me to say but the others are waiting for you in the cafeteria so hurry up (Walks off)

Rosalie: Alright <**Guessing she was chosen to check up on me, Well I can’t keep them waiting**> (Follows Sumiko downstairs)

  * [Cafeteria]

Rosalie: (Enters the room)

Komu: (Places some toast down onto the table) Hope you all have enough energy to get this bread (No one reacts to him so he just silently heads back into the kitchen to make more food)

_ The entire cafeteria is silent despite Tokiya, Calum, Connor and Elijah gathered by the table, The mood of the room has dropped drastically without Charlotte's presence and guidance. _

Rosalie: Morning

Sumiko: (Takes her seat on the opposite side of the table from the guys, meaning she’s just by herself) (She looks at the toast Komu made before telling herself "nope" and just grabs an apple from the fruit bowl and snacks on it)

Tokiya: (Yawns, Still a bit tired after finishing his interrupted sleep) Yo, What’s up with the cloth ?

Rosalie: (Keeps Seiji’s yellow dog paw scarves wrapped around her neck) I’ve been feeling cold lately…(Takes a seat next to Sumiko so she’s not alone but she doesn’t seem to want to talk right now)

Calum: Weathers pretty fine to me, Hey Eli you gonna finish that last piece of toast ?

Eli:...(Has his face buried under his arms leaning on the table)

Calum: Is he awake ?

Rosalie: Rough night too ?

Eli: Why didn’t I stop it…

Sumiko: (Mumbles) This again...

Eli: Holly was right, I-I could of prevented Seiji’s death if I just told everyone once I got the letter….

Tokiya: (Pats Eli on the shoulder) Take it easy E, You didn’t know this would of happened

Calum: Can't change the past dude just get over it.

Rosalie:...what’s done is done...I wished things were different too but we need to remember Monokuma is the one to blame.

Connor: (Looks completely tired and drained clearly was unable to rest well last night)..except Jou..he didn’t have to go out of his way and kill her.

Tokiya: Gotta kick that bastard to the curb...where is he anyway ?

Komu: Has anyone seen Jou since last night ? (Walks in with a few more plates of microwaved spaghetti and toast, placing them on the table)

Calum: Does anyone care ?

Eli: Pretty sure Holly knocked him out after the trial. Who knows where he is now.

Rosalie: Speaking of that where is Malachi, Holly and the other half of us ?

Tokiya: Huh Abe’s not here ? That’s hella strange

Connor:...(Just pokes his food with a spoon)

Tokiya: There you go Connor just keep eating, food helps me feel better

Calum: That explains your new gut

Tokiya: Not funny Calum (Checks his chest) Sumiko did I gain weight ?

Sumiko: Yes now shut up

Tokiya:.....so they haven’t shown up at all yet.

Calum: Just means more food for us eh ?

Rosalie: It doesn't sound like Holly to just not show up.

Komu: About that...I was up for my morning walk an hour ago and I walked into Sabiya and Abraham by the new area.

Rosalie: Where’s the new area ?

Komu: Turns out the stadium has a double entrance, The door on the other side of it opened up leading to another part of Anvil.

Tokiya: There exploring the new area without us already ?

Komu: I thought so at first but there barricading the door, They refused to let me even go through to jog around the new place.

Eli: Barricading...there blocking us from going there ?

Sumiko: That wolf seriously can’t be policing us over where we can and can’t go now.

Komu: Holly has always been serious about leading and watching over us.

Rosalie: Are you absolutely sure about this Komu ?

Komu: I tried to take a closer look but Jeanette shooed me off, Want me to see for yourself ?

_ Everyone now feeling confused and curious about where this is going, They all get out of their chairs and heads off to the stadium. _

Connor: (Just sits there)....(Sheds a small tear while no one is looking)

Tokiya: (Voice from outside) Conny you still in there ? Calum help him out

Calum: (Walks back in and just picks up Connor’s chair carrying him) Aight (Walks off carrying him)

  * [City Stadium]

_ Rosalie and the cafeteria group arrive at the city stadium where the back door has been fortified, There are boxes taped and nailed together forming a blocked off wall and the door leading to the new area is heavily barricaded with wooden planks except for the bottom so the wolf pack can climb under it _

Tokiya: Yo what the pogs is this ?

Sumiko: Never say that again.

Connor: (Jumps off Calum almost losing balance in the process) A Box castle...they didn’t invite me ?

Rosalie: You have to be kidding me…

Sabiya:..Hi (Just stands by the wall)

Rosalie: Sabiya what is going on ?

Sabiya: Just wolf pack work don’t worry it’s for the best.

Sumiko: What’s behind there…

Sabiya:...Buildings..I haven’t seen all of them yet, I just spent the whole early morning here

Rosalie: The whole morning ? Your just going to let Holly boss you around like that ?

Sabiya: I just want to do my part, I did nothing for the past few days and people are dying…

Calum: That’s not your fault at all, Why would you think so ? 

Abraham: (Arrives from the new door) Morning

Tokiya: Hey Conny….you want to storm through the box fort, we can do a double sonic blast.

Connor:…

Tokiya: Come on please say something funny your getting me concerned. Abe help me

Abraham: Sorry Tokiya were hiding all the city girls behind the wall because of you.

Tokiya: Bastard I knew it !

Eli: Abraham what is new in that area ?

Abraham: Can’t say I had time to explore, Holly, Malachi and Jeanette have been locking up all the areas from anyone to see, Except for the police station

Komu: There’s a police station ?

Holly: There you all are (Walks in) Perfect timing

Sumiko: Shouldn’t someone be guarding the weapons right now ?

Holly: Were going to settle the new shifts right here

Rosalie: Question two (Points at the box fort) Why ?

Holly: You tell me, Charlotte said we shouldn’t explore the new area last time and you know what happened.

Connor: We lost three people..

Holly: Cause you ran out to explore it out of curiosity.

Tokiya: Did you find any way to escape ?

Holly: No and we shouldn’t anymore.

Rosalie: Excuse me ?

Holly: Everyone’s desire to escape is getting to the point where they will do anything to leave this city...even turning their backs on their pack just for themselves...NO...MORE !

Calum: The last two murders weren’t even related to getting out of here, Only Tracey’s murder was.

Eli: So your just going to expect us to give up ?

Holly: Don’t go twisting my words like that just because you broke the code and allowed Seiji to die, We have a new focus and it’s something I want you all to think about !

Malachi: (Arrives carrying a box) Alright I’m back Holly, Why did you need five pairs of handcuffs, What were we talking about ?

Tokiya:..Woah we're not getting kinky here are we ?!

Holly: Our wolf pack talked about the possibility that someone among us could be the ringleader or a kind of mole for Monokuma.

Rosalie: Ringleader ? <**I never wanted to consider that horrible outcome**..**but it is a scary possibility**>

Komu: A mastermind ? Our antagonist ?

Calum: I never thought of that, So who is it ? 

Holly: None of us know or I hope no one knows and hasn’t been going off on their own to conspire against us like the rat they are !

Eli: (Looks at the handcuffs getting worried)..What do you plan to do with those handcuffs ?

Malachi: This is a lot to ask from you all but if there is a mastermind among us. This will prevent them from being alone and conspire with monokuma…

Holly: So with that said, Partner up or I’ll pick someone for you.

Rosalie: You can’t be serious what about our bedroom privacy !

Eli:..no fucking way

Sumiko:..your cuffing us up together ?!

Holly: What afraid of something you might be hiding ?

Sumiko:..just don’t pair me with any of the guys then...

Tokiya: Ouch harsh

Malachi: Maybe it would be less complicated if we sort it out by compassion targets

_BING !_

_ Everyone’s E-handbooks go off _

Sabiya: An Update ? (Looks at her E-handbook)

Monokuma: (Text: @Everyone, So along with the new area I’ve also decided to shuffle the compassion targets around, You’ll find your new partner in the Compassion Target file)

Rosalie: (Checks her e-handbook)

** _Your Compassion Target is - Sumiko Mizushima_ **

Rosalie: Huh strange timing

Sumiko: Eh only decent outcome.

Holly: Malachi and I agreed that the cuffs will be taken off once nighttime starts, So don’t worry NONE of you have to share rooms or beds, I don’t need to be minding more cubs after-all

Sabiya: (Looks at her E-handbook) Oh…dear….why me

_ Holly and Malachi begin handcuffing everyone into pairs, First Rosalie and Sumiko, Then Sabiya and Connor, Calum and Shikomu. _

Komu: Do the cuffs have to be so tight and short ? (Uncomfortable for being so close)

Calum: Eh five feet apart is good enough.

Holly: Alright that leaves Elijah and Tokiya

Tokiya: Ah good thing it’s only till night time

Eli: (He is just staring at the handcuffs in holly’s hands, out of everyone he is the most uncomfortable with this idea) Can’t I just stay within his sight...I don’t like being tied up

Tokyia: Dude chill it’s handcuffs not bondage plus I don’t bite (Jokingly makes a Rawr sound till he realises his suggestive that sounds)…BUT I’m saving my for the girls….I can’t deny the ladies all this (Gestures to himself)

Sumiko: They wouldn’t be missing out on anything.

Connor: (Snorts a little, he slightly smiles for the first time today, Nothing seems to cheer him up then others making fools of themselves)

Holly: Don’t care what you fancy as long as you're not an animal like Jou (Steps over to Eli) We all have to make sacrifices so come here

Eli: (Steps back) D-don’t you think this is a bit too much, were not criminals who need to be surveillanced. What happened to trust ?

Holly: I’m not taking anymore chances alright ! Your negligence over the letter sent Seiji to his death so the least you can do Is not fuck up for once !

Rosalie: First of all don’t be an asshole to him Holly…Second I’m mixed on this too but..for now if this makes things easier. 

Eli: We disobey you and then what we get thrown into Jail !?

Holly: If I have to hold you down and cuff you myself I will !

Rosalie: Elijah…

Eli: But this...(Sighs) Fine..

Abraham: So I should head over to the police station and cuff myself to Jeanette ?

Holly: Oh yeah Jeanette is doing her shift right now, Followed by me, Sabiya take your cuff partner and watch over the weapons, I’ll stay by the wall to ensure no one sneaks off to explore.

Sabiya: Alright then (Looks at her cuff)

Connor:...Rip your stuck with me.

Holly: Now because our population is now down to thirteen and we’ve added a new watch job, We need atleast three people to be awake and on alert at all time !

Malachi: Two for the weapons in Zayla’s room and one to two people for the police station

Komu:…are you holding him in there ?

Holly: Better here than near our dorms, Can’t risk waking up with a slit throat can we. I’m going to create an organised schedule and post it later today. But for now Abraham and Jeanette at the police station and Sabiya and Connor for the weapon pile. Everyone understand 

Malachi: Understood

Sabiya: (Nods) Let’s go

Connor:.... 

Sabiya: Come on Connor..(Walks off dragging him to the hotel) I'll do some landscape art if it helps you feel better

Abraham: Then it’s settled.

Rosalie: <**As drastic and paranoid as this sounds, Maybe Holly is right that we need to be more alert about our situation…could I have stopped Seiji from leaving, If I didn’t send Abraham out of the ballroom…would all of this have been prevented if I had a resolve like Holly**..>

Holly: Now unfortunately I can’t make this a wolf pack exclusive job otherwise our pack would barely function and we need to cherish every chance we get to sleep….that’s what Seiji would have wanted.

Malachi: So everyone will at some point during the week get a chance to guard both the police station and weapons pile so we should at least show them the station Holly.

Holly: You have a point there, Alright line up and follow me, NO moving off to check out the other buildings, that’s how that bear hooks us into a trap (Pushes aside some boxes that seem to be a makeshift gate leading into the new side of the city past the other side of the stadium)

  * [Northern District]

_ As the group make their way to the only area that hasn’t been closed off, Rosalie and Calum take a glimpse of the northern district of Anvil, Most of the buildings are either broken down or in-mid construction, The only noticeable buildings in this district besides the supposed police station are a supermarket and museum that have both been heavily boarded up making entry difficult, Neither Eli or Sumiko are happy with their situation, Shikomu being packed in the middle of the walking group is internally panicking while Abraham, Tokiya and Malachi are chatting up trying to ease the tension. _

Calum: So what’s in the Supermarket ?

Abraham: Food

Connor: No way…are you for real.

Komu: Why is the museum locked up ? Is it a metaphor that knowledge is dangerous.

Tokiya: BOO BOOKS !

Abraham: Stop it Tokiya you are going to scare everyone.

Holly: None of us looked inside it and we are better off not taking anymore risks.

Sumiko: So your not allowing us to go in there at all ?

Malachi:...Were just worried that we’ll pick up clues that Monokuma wants us to find.

Eli: Imagine going insane and killing someone because you went into a supermarket

Holly: Just wait till you go shopping on a Black Friday.

Rosalie: But we’d need those clues to put the pieces together of our abduction.

Holly: I want to get out of here as much as you guys BUT exploring has done nothing but give us more excuses to kill in hopes of escaping...for now were better of just staying solely in familiar ground, If staying here forever means all of us can live our...lives in peace we may have to be prepared to make that sacrifice

Eli: (Mumbles) And stick us here for the rest of our lives like a prison eh officer ?

Rosalie: (Whispers) Keep it together please

Eli: (Whispers) I’m trying but these shackles…are giving me flashbacks.

  * [Police Station]

Jeanette: (Sitting on the desk chewing a pack of bubble gum, watching the others walk in)

Tokiya: Howdy officer, spare some gum ?

Jeanette: Sorry it’s my market loot

Holly: You went in the market ?

Jeanette: Abraham and I quickly took some stash of snacks before we boarded up one of the shops.

Abraham: Way to snitch on me Jenny (Snickers)

Calum: Find any weed in there ?

Abraham: Funny you mention it, A pharmacy was connected to the store so come by my room later tonight (His hand gets cuff)

Jeanette: (Her hand is grabbed by Holly and is cuffed to Abraham) The fuck ?

Holly: Were all doing it to prevent anyone from going to speak with Monokuma on their own (Finally they cuff themselves to Malachi)

Abraham: And were the Uncompassionate targets

Jeanette: Lucky me, That means your staying here with me till lunch since we need to feed him.

_ Knock Knock ! A metal clang noise is heard from the jail cell bar down the hall _

???: Excuse me Jeanette can I have seconds ?

Jeanette: Isn’t there like a few dead rats in there, you’ll be fine

Eli: Hold up (Walks over to the cell door and takes a look past the bars)

Komu: Jou ?!

Jou: (Is just sitting on the floor in the cell with a half eaten bowl of chicken soup)

Eli:.....

Rosalie:....

Jou:..Sup

Komu: Your holding him here as a literal prisoner !

Holly: Well yeah we can’t have him roaming around after he murdered Clem. 

Jeanette: Like a pet mouse in it’s cage...that’s something creepy you say right ?

Jou:...

Eli: You don’t plan to keep him there forever do you ?

Holly:...

Jou:..So that’s a yes..

Holly: You took someone's life your lucky the bear even let you live, So just sit in your cell and deal with the evil deed you’ve done.

Jou: There’s nothing evil about my intent !

Holly: Doesn’t excuse murder !

Rosalie: If he has to stay in there can you atleast not bully him, It’s not making it easier for him.

Jeanette: Does anyone really care about him at this point ? He could have easily killed any of us.

Komu: I care he’s still a human being..

Calum: Does Komu’s opinion count ?

Jeanette: Considering his horrible taste in friends no

Calum: Cool I’m heading back to have lunch, let’s go (He drags Komu with his handcuffs as he walks out) 

Komu: Wait ! NO this is still inhumane to him ! (Is dragged off)

Jou:..All I did was try to save you all from the motive

Holly: Charlotte was the one saved us...you made her death in vain so shut it !

Jou: (Frowns)

Eli:..Just make sure he’s fed well and has comfortable sleeping conditions in there, He still has rights to human basics

Holly: I’ve lived in worse conditions he can toughen up and adapt like a true “Hunter”, But don’t worry I’m not going to kill him...I don’t plan to stoop to his savageness

Jou: Stop talking like I’m some primal animal….

Holly: What’s the matter pissy you’ve fallen back on your animal instincts so you're being treated like one now, pathetic, I'll take over from here Jeanette but can you go grab him some more snacks anything will do.

Jeanette: Sure (Gets up from her chair and exits the room with Abraham following due to being cuffed together) 

Eli: (Is just looking around the police station, especially the jail cells which are in horrible conditions, Leaky floors, rats can be heard moving through the wall and the bed is half ripped from the inside)...(He decides to exit the room forcing Tokiya to follow him)

Sumiko: Can we go now ?

Rosalie: Yeah let’s go (Looks to Malachi) If things get worse here tell me

Malachi: Got it.

  * [Northern City]

_ Rosalie steps out of the police station, Sumiko is looking around at all the barricaded buildings while Tokiya and Elijah are nearby trying to break their handcuffs off by pulling them. _

Tokiya: Ah ! (Is pulled to far and falls over)

Eli: No use...

Tokiya: Forget it, Alpha knows what there doing plus I don’t want to get beat up, So were going to have to make blast with our time….hey wanna jump down to the arcade station nothing cooler than that

Eli: Except not dying

Tokiya: Word

Sumiko: Best we just ignore them, Where do you want to head to Rose ?

Rosalie: (Looks at her handcuffs) <**Is this going to take some adjusting**>

Sumiko: Rose ?

Rosalie: Oh sorry was just thinking about..well all of this..forcing us together and blocking of access to new areas...

Sumiko: I’m all for preventing anymore deaths and for Jou to get what’s coming to him…

Rosalie: But you don’t feel as if Holly is taking it too far ?

Sumiko: Hmmm…

Rosalie: I agree Jou needs to be held accountable for that but this is an insane circumstance to begin with and it’d be a lot easier if all of us can make it out of it alive.

Sumiko: Yeah….

Rosalie: Suppose there isn’t much we can do at the moment so want to head to the arcade to take it easy ?

Sumiko: (Looks at the handcuffs) I haven’t got a choice so sure

  * **[****Arcade Station**] **Free Time Event** \- **Sumiko ****Mizushima **

_ After having lunch together Sumiko and I spent the next few hours trying out all the cabinet games at the arcade yet I can notice Sumiko isn’t having much luck or fun on the games _

Sumiko: And game over again (Unamused) 

Rosalie: I think you forgot to use the-

Sumiko: The jump button I know, I know (Notices a microphone stand at one of the cabinets) hold on..is that

Rosalie: (Read the cabinet logo) “Idol star super hyper turbo edition v3” never played that one before.

Sumiko: Are you kidding, one of the best music games I’ve played you gotta try this ! (She smiles and grabs a mic) Let’s have a duel Rose ! (Her demeanour has once again changed back to her idol act)

Rosalie: <**She’s smiling again…**> Very well

_ It was no contest, The second Sumiko lets out her lower ranged voice at the start of the song, I could not compete with that, after all there is a reason she’s so popular with her fans even if it seems she doesn’t feel the same way or just doesn't show it._

Sumiko: New High score alright ! Good job Rose (offers a high five)

Rosalie: (A bit surprised by her change but high fives back) Congrats on that, Admittedly I didn’t stand a chance compared to your experience

Sumiko: Oh sorry about that, I just wanted to play this game again, always made for good idol practise.

Rosalie: Fair enough were here to get everything off our minds.

Sumiko: Likewise gotta make use of the time we got together

Rosalie:.I gotta ask Sumiko

Sumiko: Ask away

Rosalie: You’ve probably gotten this before but whenever you sing you act-

Sumiko: Different.

Rosalie: Exactly

Sumiko: You don’t have to hide it, It’s the cooler Sumiko, I get it...

Rosalie: Not what I was going to say but if your aware of it why do you do it ?

Sumiko: Why are you concerned ?

Rosalie: I'm just confused that’s all

Sumiko: Then that sounds like a you problem

Rosalie: Not if I just keep asking you, Cause you know where stuck together for the rest of the day

Sumiko: of course we are (Sighs) Great I’m out of my idol feeling now...

Rosalie: I just want to understand you alright, Not the idol just Sumiko...

Sumiko: Not sure why you’d bother, What’s the first thing that comes to everyone's mind when they think of the name Sumiko Mizushima, your going to hear Singer or Idol or “Popular” or “Cute” and that’s only who they care about.

Rosalie: You get that often ?

Sumiko: Occasionally not that I hate my fame, Since I like to read the letters I get from my fans, it’s nice hearing about how I inspire some of the children that enjoy my songs and the girls sent some pretty cool life stories and….

Rosalie: And ?

Sumiko:..Never mind it’s just what guys send that kills me on the inside...all the creepy dumb shit they send to a teenage girl...

Rosalie: Shit Sumiko, I'm so sorry that must of been...

Sumiko: I’m fine..I’d just rather all of them stay away from me, There either trying to stalk you, suck up to you or do incredibly gross or dumb shit. It’s my male fans in a nutshell and there the only ones doing so it only makes sense the rest of the guys are like that.

Rosalie: I get it at times they can be.. still to assume a whole group is horrible because of the actions of a minority is pretty narrow minded no offence.

Sumiko: I don’t want them all to die...except Jou he can fuck off to hell for killing Clem.

Rosalie: I’m not forgiving him either at all it’s shattered the group and Connor is nose diving into depression but were in a…

Sumiko: An unusual situation I get it, You’ve said it for the fourth time today we all have more than one brain cell, Why do you need to mother us all the time ?

Rosalie: I’m the talent scout for crying out loud Sumiko ! Not only it it my job, but you guys are like students to me even if I'm just a few years older, I can’t help but panic and do everything I can to make sure your all doing okay. Call it patronising or whatever but it’s just second nature to me just like you flip flopping between wanting to be liked or not, Even now I’m still dreading how my brother’s doing without me..

Sumiko: Right forget I said anything then...whatever hate me if you want that’s better than being fake bitch that acts like those super “stan chan friends” like Komu.

Rosalie: I don’t hate you at all It’s just frustrating that you won’t help us through this...You said you don’t care about being friends with anyone here yet you go out of your way for your fan mail, For the talent show and just for the arcade games with me.

Sumiko: Yeah you say that yet I'm only here because of my talent not for who I am, That’s what mattered to you and hopes reef for the festival.

Rosalie:...

Sumiko: You don’t ever think hopes reef ever cared about you solely because of your talent ? Ultimate Alto is all that mattered on my student app.

Rosalie:....

Sumiko: You know what...We should drop this...were stuck together for a while so I'd rather not make it anymore awkward.

Rosalie:...I got into Hopes reef because of my dedication to my talent and my will to never give up even when life throws me and my loved ones around, through the scary times of struggling to pay rent, keeping my brother from getting arrested and exposed by my own news company..losing my job and getting a brain tumour that is going to get worse if I don’t treat it every month for the rest of my life...

Sumiko:....your what !?

Rosalie: fuck... (Immediately tries to move on) LOOK Sumiko hopes reef wanted you because of your love for singing, your creative dedication to Idol Q, charming charisma and your dedication to your fans, Sure talent plays a major part of the academy but the spirit and heart of being a good person is what makes hope's peak academy thrive with every generation.

Sumiko:...

Rosalie: I’m sorry..I wasn’t expecting to get this fired up about it

Sumiko: It’s fine...we both went out of hand there, but I appreciate hearing that last part...So you were the one who made the medication rule ?

Rosalie:...Please don’t tell anyone else about this.

Sumiko: Don’t plan to, I’m not a crackhead

Rosalie: Thank you

Sumiko:...Want to grab a snack from the kitchen ?

Rosalie: I’d love to all that singing before is getting me hungry.

  * [Cafeteria]

_ Shikomu is frantically painting his nails trying to keep himself occupied as Calum has barely bothered to say anything to him as he is just looking at his E-handbook, Sabiya has set up a blank portrait is sketching the cafeteria with Connor trying to keep himself cheered up while Tokiya and Elijah are just searching the kitchen deciding on what to cook. _

Rosalie: (Walks in with Sumiko) How are we going in here ?

Sabiya: It’s calm so that’s good for a change, Just doing some interior building art.

Tokiya: Yo can you do drawing of me ?  
  
Sabiya: Why ?  
  
Tokiya: It can help you get free exposure of having a piece from the track champion himself.

Sabiya: (Mumbles) If I had a coin for everyone who told me that.

Komu: How exactly are we meant to even cook if all the silverware is locked in Zayla’s room ? Wait who’s guarding it at the moment ?

Sabiya: Malachi and Jeanette are looking after the weapons, Holly is watching Jou...which means I have to do that tomorrow morning. You up for that Connor ?

Connor:...(Just staring at the empty glass of water next to him)

Sabiya: Want to talk about anything...how are you feeling ?

Connor:..Fine (Quiet and unconvincing tone)

Tokiya: Yo Con, Nothing like dungeon despair co-op at the arcade to cheer you up, What do ya say ?

Connor:...will the arcade blow up on us..

Tokiya: (Sighs)

Rosalie: Please Connor just hold on alright, I know this is tough but we can’t give up…

Connor:..we just have to kill the mastermind and then the credits roll right ?

Calum: Pretty much, but we got no clue who it is.

Komu: No ones been alone so they couldn’t have contacted monokuma

Sumiko: Unless the two pairs together are duo masterminds.

Tokiya: Oh snap, I didn’t think about that

Eli: Then that defeats the purpose of this (Looks at his handcuff) Can I get rid of this blasted shackle, I hate having to be reminded of this

Sabiya: Reminded of being cuffed ?

Eli:..

Connor: Atleast this can’t get any worse...

Komu: Don’t jinx us

Monokuma: You rang ? (Jumps up from under the table)

Calum: Rip too late

Komu: Connor unjinx us right now !

Monokuma: Say what’s with the handcuffs ?...don’t tell me you’ve all gotten crazy without me..

Rosalie: Holly paired us all up to see if it would prevent anyone from speaking to you

Monokuma: Hmm that’s not stopping you from talking to me right now, now is it ?

Eli: Bear want to be useful for once ? Get these off us !

Monokuma: (Pensive) That’s not a bad idea (Sharpens claws)

_ SLASH ! _

_ One by one Monokuma cuts free everyones handcuffs _

Calum: Thanks

Rosalie: Your thanking the bear ?

Eli: (Breaths) No longer haunted by my crimes…(Gets up and heads off) I’m getting some early rest

Sumiko: That was totally not concerning at all…oh well it’s starting to get dark

Sabiya: Wish I could rest

Rosalie: You could just tell Holly you're tired

Sabiya: Have you seen them look down on you with disappointment...no thank you (Walks off)

Calum: So nothing else tonight, Aight Imma head out (Walks off)

Komu: I might go check on Jou and bring him some snacks (Grabs a bottle of water and some apples before walking off)

Connor: Guess the arcade will get things off my mind...

Tokiya: Hella sick idea home slice.

Rosalie: Mind me tagging along ?

Tokiya: Finally warming up are you Rosie.

Rosalie: (Turns around)

Tokiya: JOKING please join us, Safety in numbers..meaning I can protect you both from anything !

  * **[Arcade] Free Time event - Tokiya Sakakibara **

_ Despite just leaving the arcade earlier Rosalie still manages to enjoy herself by attempting to get the high score on a road crossing, alien shooter and fantasy rpg arcade game, They even try out the bowling alley with Connor and Tokiya scoring a 69 point victory. They end off their day of games at the bike arcade_

_Connor takes a seat at the prize couch having a break while Rosalie and Tokiya check out a bike racing arcade machine_

Tokiya: (On an arcade bike going extremely fast)....

Rosalie: I should of figured you’d gravitate towards it

Tokiya: It’s my talent sista, I was totally popular with all the guys in school thanks to it

_ Tokiya continues peddling so fast that the arcade bike can’t handle it so it breaks off it’s handle causing him to fall to the fall. _

Tokiya: OOF !

Rosalie: Ouch

Tokiya: (Gets up) Is my face alright ? My teeth ? My Nose ? My Jaw ?

Rosalie: Your fine Tokiya

Tokiya: Good the poster boy of spearit, Hoka bikes and Region Roamers can’t afford to ruin their face, it's my money maker.

Rosalie: How many sponsorships do you have ?

Tokiya: Good question…(Thinking) I’ve lost count I just let my manager worry about making all the deals while I bring all the big boy companies to the yard with my BMX Tournament wins which he got me into, I owe him a lot.

Rosalie: So you don’t have to worry about managing your own career ?

Tokiya: Why would I ? “Manager” Is a job about managing others, I’ve never had to manage or make any independent moves in my work, He knows best and it’s gotten me this far.

Rosalie: I see...What got you into bmx racing to begin with ?

Tokiya: Alright sit down Rosie it’s time for the Tokiya origin story

Rosalie: Interview time, Alright then.

Tokiya: Biking riding actually started for me as a side hobby just to help me get away from the drama club since I was getting sick of being assigned to tree number three and Peasant number five. But endurances like that race around France sound exhausting so I looked up alternatives and BMX suited the bicycle tricks I wanted to do.

Tokiya: Fame and money are cool, hell thanks to my talent I helped me family go from lower-middle class to quite noble and wealthy status.

Rosalie: You helped yourself and your family achieve a better life with your talent.

Tokiya: Like you I take it ?

Rosalie: Of course Dawg

Tokyia: (Chuckles) Catching my 90's slang at last

Rosalie: Suppose so home slice <I already feel ridiculous saying that> Here I thought you only did it for the fame, money and "girls" but I can respect that you worked your talent off not just for your carrer but your for your family.

Tokiya: Thanks Rosie, Money has never been a problem for me since I get to enjoy my hobbies of gambling and playing these bad boys (Smacks the roof of an arcade cabinet) They can fit so much nostalgia and fun times, who gives a shit about graphics am I right ?

Rosalie: Amen, I still keep the old click and dry cameras that father and I used to share.

Tokiya: Wait how old is your camera ?

Rosalie: My father got it in 1992 so a very outdated model but it has all the core needs I appreciate (Gets her camera out)

Tokiya: (Gasps) WAIT That's an Beta Brigade model SI-92 camera !

Rosalie: YOU KNOW IT ?!

Tokiya: It's the camera that all my BmX Photos wins are taken with !

Rosalie: And you never told me this ?

Tokiya: Didn't take you for one to embrace the retro style But now you have even more radical taste.

_For this moment Rosalie and Tokiya have a genuine conversation_

Tokyia: Tech is just too complicated and boring compared to the sick and stlyin gizmos they had years ago.

Rosalie: Especially for camera phones, they release a new model every year with literally no difference other then remove buttons..you know the think you press to make it actually work !

Tokiya: RIGHT, There market brand tactic is wickety wack...even if I'm petty I lost a ad deal with them.

Rosalie: I'm sure Tokiya Sakaibara “The pussyslayer” dodged a bullet of being associated with greedy tech dealers.

Tokiya: Yeah I did now that I think about it my carerr is still on tracks without them, Hell your classic camera still works and so does arcades but all the "New and improved stuff" Just breaks after a year, The old stuff was made to last for life that's what I think. 

Rosalie: Honestly that's so true, My camera hasn't failed me after all these years and neither does your Bmx bike

Tokiya: Amen !...So what's the Cool story behind that camera ? (Leans on the wall adjusting his glasses)

Rosalie: It's my father's old camera, It's the last thing I have to remember him. 

Tokiya: last thing...dam that sounds rough..need a hug ?..I'm good at supporting girls.

Rosalie: Thanks but I've recovered a long time ago.....My father used to take me around the local botanical gardens, beaches, zoos and once a rainforest park which is where my passion for photography started…a shot of me with my father by the waterfall, a photo of my baby brother in a flower garden and a photo of my mother riding a horse across the field...so much can be captured in a single shot, so much memories, laughs, love and smiles…I want to create and share all my work and love with the world

Tokiya: That's slick, Must of been a awesome family to raise ya

Rosalie: We are who we are thanks to our family....

Tokiya: True were both got killer vibes thanks to it (Looks around) Man this arcade brings back memories growing up...Hmm wonder what Tobias is upto nowdays

Rosalie: Who ?

Tokiya: Just a dude that I was tight with back in the days, his old man owned the local arcade square that we’d spent time together killing it at dungeon despair and track attack, he was so cool, but yikes was it nerve wracking to be around him.

Rosalie: How so ?

Tokiya: Just a bro stuff you know..he just made my chest race whenever I was with him, So I had to cut ties with him after our evening at the cinemas.

Rosalie: Is that how you are going to phrase it ?

Tokiya: Phrase what ?

Rosalie: <**Do I really want to have this conversation with him ?**> Nevermind

Tokiya: OH UM I know what your thinking No no Tokiya is no homo.

Rosalie: I didn’t say anything.

Tokiya: I know what your thinking

Rosalie: I’m not judging or caring alright, like one, like both, like neither just be whatever, I like guys and I’m pretty sure I’m straight, that said I’m not going to panic and make a big deal If something unexpected happens and I find a girl that I feel special towards then what happens happens, Life changes pretty fast Tokiya and it can take you in any direction, So even If the vice versa happens to you it’s not the end of the world.

Tokiya:….

Rosalie: Life is too short to worry about such trivial and small things, especially in our situation it’s not worth worrying about.

Tokiya:...I can sense your stress don’t worry I’m all yours Roise, Tobias was just my friend, even with that stylish hair of his and his mesmerising eyes and angelic voice I wouldn't tap him even if I still remember his exact appearance and...

Rosalie:…All my advice is going over your head right now isn't it ?

Tokiya: See a straight guy would

Rosalie:....

Tokiya:.....GOODNIGHT ! (Runs off)

Rosalie: <**Of all the places you choose a game of life or death to worry about your fragile heterosexuality ?** > (Looks around) < **Crap we forgot about Connor**..**he must of snuck off earlier, He really is struggling to keep himself from crying**...**he really thought this festival would just be a place of fun and games**>

_ DING DONG BING BONG ! _

Monokuma: (Intercom) It is now officially nighttime, I hope you all know what your doing with those handcuffs your tying each other too, Cause let me tell you something, if one of you really are working for me...Those cuffs aren’t going to stop me from reaching you, So I wonder how long this Wolfpack council will last till you accept that I am the Alpha, Have fun sleeping !

Rosalie: <**Well I don’t have the cuffs on me, So I may as well head to bed, it’s my medication hour anyway**> (Walks back to the dormitory stairs)

  * [Dormitory Floor]

_DING !_

Rosalie: (Reads her E-handbook as she slowly gets upstairs)

Holly: (Text: Alright nighttime is almost upon us, So everyone come back to me to get your cuffs off, Below this post I’ll be posting the weapon and Jou watch schedule for the coming day. Two people must remain at Zayla’s room at all times, Due to our lack of numbers Malachi and I agreed that only one person needs to watch over Jou, So there’s no excuse if he breaks out)

** _Jou Watch:_ **

** _ Shikomu 10pm-5am_ **

** _Tokiya 5am-1pm_ **

** _Rosalie 1pm-9pm _ **

** _Jeanette 9pm-4am_ **

** _ Weapon Watch: _ **

** _ Abraham and Calum 10pm-5am_ **

** _Elijah and Holly 5am-12pm_ **

** _Sabiya and Malachi 12pm-7pm_ **

** _Connor and Holly 7pm-4am_ **

Rosalie: Hmmm

Abraham: Huh Holly is way more organised than I thought (Just peeking behind her looking at her E-handbook)

Rosalie: You just noticed how serious there taking this

Abraham: Can’t really say I blame them

Rosalie: Neither can I, I'm just concerned there going to push it too far.

Abraham: From what I’ve been able to read, This might be our best chance

Rosalie: I’d like to believe that..

Abraham: Huh you want to hope in that belief ?

Rosalie: I just want to believe that we won’t lose anymore friends

Abraham:..Agreed..Seiji..Zayla

Rosalie: I find myself repeating how much we need to survive for their sake, but I feel like we can’t even save ourselves at this rate.

Abraham:..It’s a dark train of thought, We have to keep ourselves in believing things will be alright, It’s what helps us through dark times where we’d just give up.

Rosalie: Since when did you become a mood reader ?

Abraham: Well to be honest I just read Connor’s earlier thoughts and stole them.

Rosalie: Like coins in a fountain

Abraham: True, Anyway I got a shift to do, Go rest up !

_ Rosalie waves to Abraham as she begins heading up stairs _

Abraham: <**What rule did she make again ?**>

** _To Be Continued !_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II will come out on the 27th of January


	13. Chapter III: Shackles of the Alpha Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

  * [Zayla’s room]

Abraham: (Opens the door, heads into the room and closes the door) Once again in here for the whole night (Thinking) though Calum wouldn’t object to just going to sleep instead.  
  
_ DING _

_ A notification has appeared no his E-handbook _

Abraham: Another update ?

_ Upon opening up his E-handbook, He discovers that he received a private message from someone..from Agent W _

Agent W: (Text: You promised..)

Abraham:..<**Shit, So much for hiding away from them**>

Abraham: (Text: I'm sorry, The motive just got out of hand..)

Agent W: (Text: I let you and Calum shut down the broadcast, you promised no one else would die)

Abraham: (Text: I didn’t want this to happen either)  
  
Agent W: (Text: YOU let Charlotte get EXECUTED ! YOU could have stopped the trial right there !)

Abraham: (Text: And end up injured like Abraham ? Even I can't risk that)

Agent W: (Text: But you created the motive, You made this happen)  
  
Abraham: (Text: It was supposed to be a temporary motive ! The murders must have occurred before Monokuma could end it)  
  
Agent W: (Text: You really think Monokuma didn't let it drag out on purpose) 

Abraham: (Text: Even if they did, It would of never happened If you didn't try to crash the game)

Agent W: (Text: So your just going to let Monokuma do what it wants, You said yourself your the one in control of the motives)

Abraham: (Text: If we want to live yes, Look I want this to end as harmless as possible, Right now no one has any incentive to kill so we just gotta ensure the Wolf Pack council keeps the rest under control, If Drama happens so what ? Everyone gets over it, Look If I thought someone would actually kill over sleep I wouldn't have done it)

Agent W: (Text: I get it, I know the cause is to shine the light on Hopes Peaks neglectance and abuse of those deemed untalented. but can we really build it on the graves of these people..and those lost in the **Ultimate siphon**)

Abraham: (Text: **Ultimate siphon ?**, Is that something bad ? Wait that was mentioned in our motive video)

Agent W: (Text: It's how Calum, Zayla and I brought everyone here..from the real-)

_ Knock Knock ! _

Abraham: (Quickly puts the E-handbook aside on his desk and opens the door) Oh just you.

Calum: Hey Abes (Walks in) Good job holding the fort  
  
Abraham: Reckon we just lock the door and sleep it out ?

Calum: Sounds like a plan my man

Abraham: Settled (Abraham is about to close the door but before he can fully close it someone else's hand grabs it)

Calum: !  
  
Abraham: !

Tokiya: (Steps in as he holds the door) Yo what are you two dudes doing alone at night time in a girls room, Oh is this some kind of mourning ceremony ?

Calum: Didn’t you get Holly’s text ?

Tokiya: Text ? Oh..I lost my E-handbook a while ago if i'm going to be honest..

Abraham: How ?

Tokiya: (Shrugs) My money’s on the garden, but it’s too dark to be searching on my own

Calum: The last person who went on their own to the garden got sniped so I can’t blame ya.

Abraham: <**Wait a minute**...**This could be a perfect opportunity**> Were just watching over the weapons, not that interesting but a celebrity like you always spices up the joint, Want to come in ?

Calum: Huh ?

Tokiya: Hell yeah, Hey Calum if you can carry one of the arcade cabinets up here we can kick back and crack up a game. Ever played dungeon and despairs 96 edition.

Calum: (Closes the door)  
  
Abraham: Actually I was thinking, if your all ears I wanted to talk to you about our situation.

Tokiya: Why ?

Calum: Yeah why Abraham ?

Abraham: Well it’s hard to just ignore it right now, Considering this mornings change of events.

Tokiya: What else can I say, Holly’s going feral not the hot kind, Komu’s panicking and my buddy Conny is just disassociating...I’m worried I’ll lose him or Rosalie next but UGHA I don’t know what to do or if I can do anything.

Abraham:..I see, Your not used to making choices ?

Tokiya: I just left all that to my manager…If I knew what to do to help the others I would but...where would I even start.

Abraham: Tokiya, Listen to me carefully.

Calum: ?

Abraham: It’s alright Calum we can let him in

Tokiya: Letting me in you both ?....WANT TO PHRASE THAT AGAIN WITH CONTEXT ?!

Abraham: First don’t shout and second I said listen.

Tokiya: Alright I’m not jumping to conclusion, Lay it on me..figure of speech bro.

Abraham: So...Calum and I have been holding meetings in secretly for a while now

Calum: (Just stares at Abraham, Slightly confused about why he’s spilling this) Should we be telling him this ?

Tokiya: Tell me what ?

Abraham: It’s alright Calum, I believe we can trust him with this.

Calum: If you say so.

Abraham: (Looks to Tokiya) Calum and I have figured out why Hope’s Peak is putting us through this killing game.

Tokiya: There really the villains then ? What the turbo fuck..

Calum: There the most influential facility on Earth they can get away with just about anything, you know since they have all the power.

Abraham: How do I put this…They want to use this killing game as an experiment. 

Tokiya: An Experiment...Hold up dude what if..

Abraham: NO It’s not a prank and the dead are not in on it.

Tokiya:..Then wait so did my manager know about this ?

Calum: Probably you could get some major sponsor deals out of surviving this

Tokiya: But to RISK KILLING ME, Anything related to blood is NOT in my contract

Abraham: Did you read your contract ?

Tokiya:...was I suppose to ?

Abraham: <**I really got to just spout some shit to him, Shouldn’t be too hard considering he only has half a brain cell**> Calum found some secrets in the museum, Plans about the complete eradication of the entire non talented population on Earth so only the ultimates can live and breed.

Tokiya: But we are the ultimates ! right ?

Calum: This is the real festival of blooming futures.

Tokiya:..

Abraham:...Those who survive the entire “Game” or get away with murder leave the city and join Hopes Peak as official ultimates..none of us here except Rosalie were ever Ultimates...but the promise of killing to become one...to be loved by the world...that’s how they got my sister

Calum: We all came to anvil city to demonstrate our talent and hope to be chosen by hopes peak’s talent scout.

Tokiya: I thought demonstration was like USE MY TALENT ! Wait but Rosie's the talent scout..

Abraham: She claims she knows nothing about the situation...but can we believe that ?

Tokiya:...NOOO..she can’t be..she’s too hot to be evil..

Calum: Fake bitches will get you like that Tokiya. Someone has to be controlling Monokuma

Tokiya: Then she used Zayla, Seiji...Clem (Frustrated) I trusted her..we even had a chill talk earlier about 90's electronics

Calum: That's must be her way of getting on your good side you know, So she would stay on your good side.

Tokiya: Wack...how can we even stop someone that powerful..

Abraham: <**Guess we are throwing her under the bus**> We need to be as smart as possible or she may find out…Calum and I are planning to find the mastermind whenever or not it’s Rosalie, So we can avenge Zayla, Clem and the others and expose this killing game to the world to destroy Hopes Peak's reputation...we’ve come to the conclusion that you are the first person we can trust.

Tokiya: Would these eyes lie to you (Takes off his glasses but quickly puts them back on because he needs them to see)

Abraham: Those nice pinks ones would never lie especially not from the Bmx champion 

Tokiya: Exactly and thanks for the compliment man

Calum: So want to join our band and save the world ?

Tokiya: What kind of idiot do you think I am, I’m can’t let myself be tricked anymore, I want to live…..Dude we could get famous for this coverage, documentary stories, sponsorships We don’t need Hope's Peak ! WE could get a movie about our epic escape and surviving this city.

Abraham: Don’t get ahead of yourself...someone among our group is the mastermind and likely they have accomplices

Calum: We may need to kill them

Abraham:...

Calum: Just saying if we want to live we may need to kill them

Abraham:..I just don’t want to resort to killing..blood isn’t good

Tokiya: I hate blood too Abe but if it’s true there letting our friends die then there not our friend, there a traitors and they need to get what’s coming to them !

Abraham: <**Fuck, This is working but**...**I promised to Agent W that this game would run smoothly…but Monokuma is pressuring me to....Abraham look at yourself the plan is going to cause a world revolt….all the ultimate blood split..may have to happen at this point so the children of the future never have to witness such violence and discrimination, no ultimates would make this world a more equal and better place**> (Takes a deep breath)

Tokiya: Abe you alright ?

Abraham: I just...we need to take down Hope’s peak so the world isn’t abuse by them anymore, My sister is..gone

Tokiya: Take a chill pill dude (Puts his arm over Abraham’s shoulder) Sucks your still hurting over her, I know I’d be kicking myself if I lost my sis to this sick game.

Calum: Moving along, We all still have our rules to use, Abraham bro I was thinking we should try to revoke some of the rules.

Tokiya: Oh right we all haven’t used our rules yet...hmm who’s made a rule so far ?

Abraham: (Checks his E-handbook and goes to the custom rules tab)

**Holly **\- No one is allowed to be outside from 8pm to 5am 

**Connor** \- No one is allowed to reference anime 

**Tracey** \- No surveillance cameras in a students dorm room

**Charlotte** \- Take attendance at breakfasts. Everyone is required to be at breakfast. No exceptions. 

**Seiji** \- You can sleep wherever you want

**Jou** \- No Killing If Your Intended Target Sees You Coming 

**Jeanette** \- There should be a daily forum for everyone to talk to each other 

**Malachi** \- Compassion Target: “Each participant is given a person they can not kill and must look out for and protect" 

**Shikomu** \- Two people have to keep watch over weapons at all times, With change out shifts every day. Only exceptions are during investigations and trials 

**Clementine** \- Personal items cannot be used for murder by their owner, Etc Jou's Knife and Elijah's Bow

_ Abraham notices that on the side of the rules tab is a button “Enable Anonymous Identity” An Exclusive feature on his E-handbook, he presses this to uncover the rules made in _ _secrecy._

**Sumiko** \- Holly Greywolf's Rule is nullified 

**Rosalie** \- For the remainder of our stay at Anvil city, You must provide medication to anyone who is " **ill**" and must confidential dropped off in their room

Tokiya: Looks like Holly, Connor, Tracey, Charlotte, Seji, Jou, Jeanette, Malachi, Komu and Clem all made rules, But two of them were submitted anonymously

Calum: None of us have created a rule yet so that leaves Elijah, Sabiya, Rosalie and Sumiko. Zayla died before she can make a rule.

Abraham: Sumiko stated she made the one that removed Holly’s rule.

Tokiya: Hmm so the sick rule then….

Calum: I’m still thinking it’s some simple shit like an ass rash or chickenpox.

Abraham: Hmm

Tokiya: Think Rosie made that rule ?

Abraham: What makes you say that ?

Tokiya: Girl did faint a while ago during the motive.

Calum: She was moving up the stairs pretty limply...Think she’s faking it to act innocent ?

Tokiya: Fuck this is making soo much sense to trick us into thinking she’d be our hero…..If she is the mastermind..we should remove that rule just to make her work harder

Abraham: <...................................................................**what have I done**>

Calum: I'm telling you she's probably just playing it up just for Sympathy, I'm not buying it.

Abraham: (He’s just speechless and appalled knowing how serious her condition is and how quickly he rallied Tokiya against her) Umm...but..but it could be...

Calum: You know what fuck it, I'm getting sick of it anyway so I’ll start making the rule right now, Even if the mastermind dies of a butt rash we’ll both live and have a funny story to tell, Yo Tokiya speaking of rules can you remove Jou’s rule for me ?

Tokiya: The limit face to face murder ? why ?

Calum: That would make it easier for someone to kill the mastermind.

Tokiya: You think ? I just thought Jou was being nice by limiting the killing options ?

Calum: Dudes a criminal, he knows what he’s doing to deceive us.

Tokiya:..That's how he tricked Clem.......I can go find my E-handbook in the morning and then make that rule Calum, Even if that means more blood...I’m willing to do what it takes to get out of here alive and stop this horrible game.  
  
Abraham…..

Tokiya: Abe ?

Abraham: Sorry I just need to get a drink after this, This is a lot.  
  
Tokiya: This is a lot but I'm kinda excited, The three of us secret agents on the verge of danger on a quest to save the guys and girls.

Monokuma: (Pops out from under the bed with a E-handbook in their hand) WHO left their handbook in the garden ! 

Tokiya: FUCK He’s found us lads, YOU’LL NEVER CATCH US ! (Rushes out of the room and quickly hides in his room)

Monokuma: (Closes the door after Tokiya left) Making friends are we ?

Calum: Dumbass walked in so were playing him just like how I can play wonderwall.

Monokuma: (Pensive) Huh think you can trust him ?

Abraham:....Tokiya just wants to survive, he’ll do whatever it takes

Monokuma: Very well, I was losing faith in Agent W anyway so I should find a way to remove them as soon as possible cause they keep ghosting my messages and leaving it as “Read at 8:30am”

Abraham: Is there any other reasons why your here ?

Monokuma: Just to remind you Abraham, That the past deaths and ones to come are inevitable, So please stop holding back because you can’t save everyone

Abraham:....

Monokuma: I let the last motive drag on because we need the deaths to add further shock and outrage to the public when this fabricated killing game will get exposed to the media. The next motive will be happening in two more days whenever you or your associates like it.

Abraham:....

Monokuma: Have fun looking after my toys (Vanishes)  
  
_ Calum locks the door and decides to go to sleep on the floor, Abraham walks over and sits on Zayla’s bed contemplating on how he’s allowing himself to let this all happen, The guilt of Seiji, Charlotte and Clem’s death’s over his shoulder and now the possibility that Rosalie will be thrown under the bus soon without her medication and if he's leading both Calum and Tokiya down a really bad path. He just wanted to change the world for the better, But peaceful and change are no longer compatible with each other, If Abraham wants to make the world a better place for the non talented people like Zayla, He must be willing to throw aside his pacifist beliefs. _

  * [????]

_ Lifeless, Silence and weak fans spinning on the roof, shadows covering the room, Of all the places Rosalie wants to be, _ _ Walking down the hallway of a jail block in a police station is the worst way she wants to spend her midnight at. After receiving a call directly from them, Rosalie can barely focus as she is looking around the cells feeling extremely embarrassed, exhausted and stressed for the past few hours after she received news about an incident. _

Officer: (Stops by a cell, Gets the keys out and opens the cell) Alright Blus you’ve been bailed out, Hope your really proud of tonights antics..

Rosalie: Thank you officer, I’ll take him from here…(She walks into the cell and stares down at the other end of the room) <**..you goddamn idiot**...>

Luka: (Sitting on the ground leaning on the wall, his scarf covering the left half of his face which is bruised from his fight, eyes covered in a tired black ring, He stares at the floor barely awake and drunk, his hair is a mess, he looks up to see Rosalie with a look of guilt and shame)..I-I

Rosalie: Just get up and get in the car !

  * [Car]

Rosalie: (Driving, trying to pay attention to the road as they reach the car park, Once parking she lets go of the steering wheel and just stares at the front window trying to understand how she can handle this while being heavily disappointed that her brother has gotten the cops called on him)....

Luka: (Sitting in the back seat, Spending the twenty minute car trip regaining his sober state) Rose...I’m sorry

Rosalie: Too late for apologies at this point..

Luka:....

Rosalie: Assault under the influence, you knocked out four people and none of them were even the criminals your obsessed with !

Luka: They looked like them..I..I swear !

Rosalie: “Looked like” Alcohol screws with your vision are you really that surprised ? Your smarter than that…smarter than just turning into a drunken mess, What the hell do you even find so great about these bottles !

Luka: I just wanted to forget it everything that’s happened lately...even just for a bit You don’t understand the pain and shame of being a failed hero let alone brother just fucks off while I drink..

Rosalie:..Listen to yourself...Your the only hero I know and your not a failure, What happened with your volunteer work at the hospital wasn’t your fault...you gotta let it go…or at Least talk to me or someone else qualified to help you...I can’t stand to watch you fall like this !

Luka:...(Turns his face away having a really hard time looking at her, Wiping his eyes to avoid being seen crying)...It won’t matter what happens to me...but without you..I don’t know what I would do if you died...

Rosalie:..Died ?

Luka: You know why I over-drank today…..I got a text from your doctor about your medical report…

Rosalie:...(Complete panic and fear takes over her eyes as he tells her this)...

Luka: Tumour...brain cancer...You kept this from me FOR HOW LONG ?...Why ?

Rosalie: I was worried you’d panic about this, With the experimental medication Im getting It wouldn’t be worth worrying yourself over.

Luka: Of course I’m going to fucking panic, It’s a life ENDING condition...Your the only family I have left !

Rosalie: I’m NOT DYING ALRIGHT ! I already got a medication plan with my trials test being shipped from Japan.

Luka: I want to hope that...

Rosalie: I’m not planning to ever go back to laying on a hospital bed and watch as life goes by without me, I want to live so I can experience the joys of life and I want you to experience too…

Luka:....

Rosalie: Please even just for this month, Just forget about dealing with crime, you need to sort yourself out...let me help you...

Luka:..I….I’m sorry...I can’t...I can’t ignore the cries for help that the world calls to me...

Rosalie: For god sakes Luka, You don’t owe the city anything. You only have one life you can’t waste it entirely on others ! Your a person too, you need to care for yourself too !

Luka:...I need to use the bathroom, My stomachs gonna throw up...

Rosalie: (She just tosses him the keys)

_ Luka quickly rushes off inside while Rosalie just slowly gets out of the car and walks over to the letter box, Grabbing out a few envelopes and tossing aside the bills until she notices one envelope standing out from the crowd as a seal and stamp on it, From Hope’s Peak Academy, Japan. _

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

_ While getting a decent amount of sleep Rosalie is soon woken up by the sounds of arguing and shouting coming from one of the dorm rooms nearby _

Rosalie:..(Opens her eyes) <**Who’s shouting this early in the morning**...**must be the ones stuck in Zayla’s room watching the stockpile**...**who was up again ?**> 

_ CRASH ! _

_ Soon the slamming of a loud door is heard and running footsteps fading away to the lower floor is heard _

Rosalie: What the ? ! 

  * [Dormitory Hall]

Rosalie: (Opens her door and walks in, looking she spots Malachi exiting his room)

Malachi: Rose what was that ?

Rosalie: Not good for sure, Come on !

  * [Cafeteria]

Sumiko: One day of peace is all I ask for..what the fuck

_ Rushing into the room Rosalie quickly notices several people like Connor, Tokiya and Sabiya moving back overwhelmed about what’s broken out, Holly with a black eye and a bit of their mask torn but not broken has pinned Elijah who's nose is bleeding and on the ground with his hands behind his back cuffed together and his hair messed. _

Connor:..

Tokiya:...

Holly: People like you are why cooperation is so damn hard.

Eli: I did cooperate and told you what you wanted to know, But I am NOT going in those cuffs ever again !

Rosalie: STOP (Shoves Holly off him) What the hell are you doing ?!

Malachi: Holly, What is going on ?! 

Holly: He started it first by running from and striking an officer after being questioned about his “record’..(Steps back and adjusts their mask)

Sabiya: Record ?

Holly: (Steps back) He refused to get cuff paired again after our shift ended and got hostile when I had to use force, Know what his reasoning is ?

Eli: During our shift, I told Holly about my criminal record…

Sumiko: So your a criminal too ? I'm not even surprised honestly 

Holly: You came forward with it which is an honest point BUT...After everything that’s happened so far we can’t trust law breakers. All those charge of assault make perfect sense after you just struck me !

Connor:..atleast it isn’t a serial killer twist

Holly: I asked him to come quietly to the police station after our shift ended but he ran off and fought back.

Jeanette: Well if you ran off from the giant wolf of the pack than your asking for it at this point.

Eli: I just didn’t want to be tied up again..bad memories

Rosalie:...

Eli:..I told them the fact I had that past..was that not enough to be open with the group

Holly: We can’t take anymore chances Eli, First allowing Seiji to die now this...your staying locked like Jou till we can find a way to escape.

Sabiya: (Mumbles) At this point everyones just going to end up in the cell

Holly: What was that Sabiya ?

Sabiya: Nothing !...I’ll go get you some tissues for you (Rushes off to the kitchen)

Rosalie: Hold on besides this minor outburst, He hasn’t done any actually illegal or bad since entering Anvil

Holly: Yet...Jou didn’t do anything when he first entered the city

Rosalie: Are the rest of you not going to chip in ? 

Jeanette: He has a criminal record, I’m done taking chances

Malachi: My words aren’t good enough…

Rosalie: It’s better then nothing

Tokiya: (He is currently picking up what’s left of his breakfast after Holly and Elijah’s fight broke the table)

Sabiya: Rosalie it’s just best to go along with it, I don’t want things to get worse…

Connor: This is going to make things worse…..

Holly: Thank you Sabiya, Now go get the other cuffs on the breakfast table

Rosalie: Or you can let Sabiya decide what she wants to do for change

Sabiya It’s alright I’m fine just taking to orders..

Rosalie: Alright then Sabiya ignore Holly then !

Sabiya:..

Holly: Quit messing around and and help me !

Sabiya: (Looks over to Holly looking at their glance, she heads to the hotel door)

Rosalie: DON’T MOVE !

Sabiya:...(Stops after hearing her shout)

Holly: What are you doing ?

Sabiya: I don’t like shouting..

Rosalie:...Your worried about disappointing people, is that it ? So your going to let yourself be used like a doormat and let this happen...you need to draw the line and understand you can’t please everyone.

Sumiko: It’s just sucking up cause Holly think’s fear is effective nowadays (Looks at the broken breakfast table) Which is working…..

Calum: (Walking into the scene in after waking up) Morning (Then proceeds to head into the kitchen to get a toasted pop tart)

Sabiya:....(Notices how both Rosalie and Holly are both waiting to see what she does, she's looking back and forth panicking who to side with) I...I'll....Bathroom ! (Runs off)

Connor: Way to go you two, Scaring Sabi off like that.

Holly: Charlotte is dead for fuck sake ! Do none of you consider how serious we need to limit everything to prevent anymore deaths !

Rosalie: I don’t want anyone to die either, But to force us to stay here and now throw more people in jail over lesser issues is just extreme

Jeanette: I mean they fought and broke a fucking kitchen table...

Malachi: Extreme or not..if it ends the killing game

Eli: Alright enough ! Let’s just drop it and...I’ll go into the cell

Holly: Hold on, I have one more thing I want to bring up.

_ Holly places a box of cuffs on the table _

Holly: I was informed (Picks up a pair from the box) That Monokuma freed a few of you from the hand-cuffs without mine or Malachi’s consent. Rosalie, Sumiko, Elijah, Connor and Tokiya. Sabiya was also included but she informed me about this last night so she isn’t sus like the other five.

Tokiya: Wow snitch

Abraham: I was among them to be fair Holly, but that is strange why didn’t Monokuma cut the rest of us free ?

Jeanette: The mastermind…

Malachi:...

Sumiko: It’s not me

Holly: You blocked my rule.

Sumiko: I don’t like strict rules alright.

Holly: Suck it up then princess, I don’t like people turning savage and killing each other so your first world problems mean nothing.

Sumiko: And your need to be superior and control everyone does ?

Holly: Alright so what do you suggest, HOW do you want to keep everyone from dying !

Malachi: Hold on we can settle this without shouting or fighting, Let’s just pair the council members with each suspect.

Holly: Hmm, Alright, Rosalie since your being a stubborn brat you can watch over Jou and Eli with...wait TOKIYA why are you here ?

Tokiya: Excuse me ?

Holly: You should be one hour into your five to one o clock Jou watch

Tokiya: I had a shift ?

Sabiya: (Never actually leaf the room she just quietly moves back into the room while everyone is focused back on Tokiya being Tokiya)

Calum: Tokiya lost his E-handbook after the last class trial

Sumiko: Then who’s watching Jou right now then ?

Jeanette: Probably his only fan, Komu

Holly: He’s still there...huh, Well then we’ll pair Rosalie with Calum, you can both go over and relief Komu of his shift, Jeanette you cuff up with Tokiya, I’ll cuff with Sumiko and don’t you dare roll your eyes !

Sumiko: If it proves how pointless this is fine

Connor:..At this point I wish I was the mastermind…..it would be less depressing then this.

Tokiya: Dude..

Rosalie: Don’t say that

Connor: Atleast then I wouldn't be a scared nervous mess with all of you holding knives at each other's throats, CLEMMY And four other people are DEAD, gone, and you people can’t even cooperate and agree on simple things

Sumiko: (Sighs)

Connor: Don’t sigh me, If i was a girl you’d give a shit

Sumiko: Excuse me ?

Connor: You’ve done nothing but shrug or curse out Komu and I for barely anything !

Sumiko: Shut up !

Connor: Ouch what a well thought out rebuttal, Sumiko you hurt me.

Sabiya: Connor please stop

Connor: Oh dear I’m upsetting Sabi or getting her worried that she’s upsetting me.

Calum: What the fuck is even going on (Eating pop tarts...with no plate just his hands) Can you all stop bitching for a day and just chill.

Connor: Mood Calum, I-I can’t do this right now your all getting too loud...do whatever you can to end this, I might aswell be useful and keep in the stockpile room guarded and do stuff that won’t raise any death flags (Walks off)

Holly: Malachi go after him and make sure he doesn’t get into any danger

Malachi: Got it, Connor wait up ! (Walks off)

Abraham: What about me ?

Holly: Hmm stick with Sabiya for the day, I’m going to have to make some updates to tonight’s shift now that we have another person down. Everyone from now on you are all to remain with your new pair until night time due to people ditching their cuff buddies last time, Anyone who fails to do this will be joining Eli and Jou in the cell.

Rosalie:..(Helps Eli up)  
  
Calum: So we teaming up ?

Rosalie: Apparently so (Gets cuffed with Calum) I almost keep forgetting how big you are ?

Calum: How do you forget I’m big ? Guess being shredded must be a distraction, So Komu ?

Holly: He’s been up at the police station since 10pm, He was suppose to leave at five in the morning but Tokiya fucked up.

Rosalie: Did he get any sleep ?

Holly: If he isn’t asleep I’d be amazed, Alright so Rosalie and Calum you can watch over Jou from now until 8 o clock...Rose we can talk about this issue at our next table meeting but for now just please stick with the plan, I’ll send an update on who comes to relieve you of your watch, Alright let’s go (Drags Sumiko along as they, Rosalie and Calum head for the police station)

Rosalie: <**Right now we don't have any other choice**>

Eli: All that just because of Jou..(Starts walking)

  * [Police Station]

Komu: (Is currently dusting the floor with a broom)

_ Holly arrives dragging Sumiko via the cuff and Eli, Rosalie and Calum soon follow in carrying some food. _

Komu: Morning Toki-Wait why’s Elijah cuffed ?

Holly: He fessed up to having a criminal record, old or not we can’t let that slide

Rosalie: Were here to take over your shift

Komu: Huh is it five in the morning already ?

Calum: Have you looked outside ?

Komu: (He rolls up a window only to be hit by sunlight) HISSSSSSSS !

Holly: Sorry about that, Tokiya was suppose to relief you of your watch but he lost his handbook

Komu: Oh well that ain’t too bad, Jou kept me company...silently as he is

Calum: You still bothering him ?

Komu:..(Goes over to check Jou’s cell) He hasn’t spoken a word or moved since yesterday...

Jou: (Just sitting on the floor of the cell, silently staring at the wall facing him, It's clear the cell is starting to get to him)

Holly: So ?

Komu: I may not like huge crowds but being alone even for a while doesn’t sound so nice either...Jou buddy can you hear me ?

Jou:..Ironic

Komu: Huh ?

Jou: I’m in the cage like a feral hunting dog

Calum: Eh your fault for ending up in there

Jou: So it is...

Komu: I know he killed our friend but does he deserve this ?

Calum:..Yes, He killed someone, did you forget that ?

Komu: Of course not

Jou: I did what I did to save you all when will you all get that through your head

Holly: No excuse for taking another life beast ! (Throws over a pack of potato chips)

Calum: Can I take a snack break ? (Gets out a bag of corn chips)

Rosalie: We just got here

Sumiko: Can we go now Holly.

Holly: Calum, Abraham said your the most blunt and overly honest person here, if someone takes the keys your bound to straight up say it.

Calum: Pretty much.

Eli: Why can’t you just lock us in our dorm rooms ?

Holly: Criminals don’t get the comfort of luxury (Just shoves Eli into the second empty cell)  
  
Rosalie: Easy on him !

Holly: You can go easy on criminals but I'm not letting anyone get the chance to kill like the beast (Places the cell keys on the table)

Jou: (Mumbles something under his breath)

Holly: Yeah pray I didn’t hear that !

Jou: You condemn me for killing but you honour Charlotte for her “Sacrifice” of killing Seiji who’s death wasn’t instant or painless unlike Clems….

Holly: Charlotte didn't GO ON AND ON about hunting, shooting, knives and killing LIKE A SPORT DID SHE ?

Jou: What’s WRONG about wanting to talk about my talent, That’s WHY WERE HERE, Hunting is my life just like your life has been about crime and living in the wild.

Holly: You carried a Hunting knife around ever since we got here and paraded it around and you manipulate sheep like Komu into thinking that is cool to talk about.

Komu: I’m not a sheep...

Calum: Holly, Jou If I give you both a corn chip will ya calm ya farm ?

Jou: I’ve had that knife since high school, Just like you probably did as a wolf child I used that knife to protect myself from assholes like you who pick on others for their talent

Holly: So what you killed them ?

Jou: IN SELF DEFENCE

…..

Komu: JOU !

Holly:...

Eli:..

Sumiko:..(Trying to undo her cuff, she really doesn’t want to be here right now)

Calum:..

Rosalie:...

Jou: (Sighs) I was harassed a lot about being the only ultimate in my school...people were jealous that I had talent and picked on me to satisfy their empty shell of a life, I gave them a chance to walk away several times but they wouldn’t stop.

Calum: Cool motive, Still murder

Holly: So Clem wasn’t your first prey...everyday you continue to show your true colours 

Jou: You all just hate me just because I survived..because I live the way I want to live and not conform to what you all see as normal..

Holly: (Folds their arms) All I’m hearing is excuses, Your an animal and nothing more, you tasted blood and wanted more. I did what I had to do to survive in the wild including killing and eating animals to survive and become who I am now, You killed animals in the wild just for the sport and thrill of it...You may as well starve in there and spare us the trouble of the next motive 

Komu: Can you two STOP For a second, Were suppose be trying to get out of here, not at each other’s throats !

Jou: Do you not condemn me Komu ?

Komu: I-I…We can’t forgive him forever killing Clem but we can’t just let him rot away in there, Were all imprisoned in a special circumstance

Rosalie: What Komu said, Jou can face the authorities once we get out but we need everyone to stay together so we can take down Monkuma

Komu: He’s the one who forced Charlotte and Jou to kill in the first place, Jou isn’t a lost cause if he feels remorse he can face upto his actions and redeem himself

Holly: Komu if he gets out are you ready to face being risk of letting more murders occur, Would you be okay with the blood on your hands ?

Komu: I just...want us to stop fighting

Holly: I’m doing the best I can to prevent anymore killings, Your just clowning around and won’t shut up about being soft on Jou. Quit being a sheep and stop befriending the beast (Storms out of the station with Sumiko following cause of the cuffs)

Komu:...

Rosalie: Komu..

Komu: Is it wrong to try and help him...

Rosalie: None of us our counselors, We shouldn’t abandon him but he should face upto what he did.

Jou: I’m right here you know...

Komu: Did you really kill other people besides Clem ?

Jou: It was self defence...I gave those bullies several chances to run away but they just wouldn’t leave the ultimate alone.

Rosalie: In high school ?

Calum: You shouldn't be this close to his cell if he is a serial killer you know ?

Jou: When your the only person in your school with a talent, A talent ”normal people” would be jealous of, Hate you for it..makes you for an easy target...until you give them your lions roar (Makes knife gesture with his hand) Then the vultures will back off

Eli:...

Jou: I would of loved to fit into the normal criteria you have regarding your talents, my parents wanted nothing more than for me to be “Normal” even though our family’s entire history comes from hunting.

Rosalie: What is considered “Normal” to you ?

Jou: Apparently not me, Ever tried acting normal when you don’t know what it means ? One minute your playing with an air rifle shooting bottles, the next you overhear mother blaming dad for my “Abnormalities” 

Eli: Normal is just a construct but you don’t think at all nothing is wrong about shooting animals ?

Jou: There just apart of the natural food chain, Only makes sense my talent and enjoyment play into that circle of life.

Komu: Unrelated but I get the worries of feeling abnormal sometimes too, my parents are super strict and go by traditional values, No sleep overs, no nail painting, They barely allowed me to come to Hopes Reef, It took years for my father to be convinced Nail painting was a form of art and not something that “Taints my Heterosexual energies”

Jou: What are we without our talents ? Perhaps Normal..but what’s the point of living if your life is just going to be a normal one.. just empty shells with no purpose, no enjoyment, no dreams.

Calum: Lucky bastard got to go to school...

Rosalie: If you want to say something about it Calum go ahead, Were not judging.

Calum: School is just fucking dumb.

_ One minute silence _

Rosalie: Want to elaborate on that ?

Calum: Nah it just is sis.

Jou: You've been here for countless hours Komu, you should leave and get some rest.

Komu: I probably should, I completely forgot it was morning...are you going to be okay here Jou ?

Jou:...Do I deserve to be okay anymore...

Komu: Just hang in there, Im sure all of this will die down soon, Calum, Rosalie your in charge, Sabiya and Abraham will arrive in eight hours to take over but Holly will come over to remove your cuffs just before your shift ends.

Calum: Got it.

Komu: Alright, I’ll catch you all tomorrow morning, I need to get some early shut eye, Take care Jou (Heads out)

What feels like an eternity, Calum and Rosalie cheat this by going to sleep for a few hours with the area locked it’s unlikely Jou or Eli will attempt to break out, Once they wake up they begin to tidy the place _ Rosalie hands Elijah and Jou over some vegemite sandwiches and two bottles of water as early dinner, She then heads over to the sheriff desk that Calum is seated on staring at the microwave _

**[Free Time Event: Calum MacDonald]**

Rosalie: (Heads over to the desk and takes a seat)

Calum: (Grabs the bowl of chips covered in chilli sauce) Want one ?

Rosalie: Just one (Takes one chip and eats it) Huh

Calum: Chili sauce is pretty fucking cool (Begins eating)

Rosalie: Hey Calum can I ask something ?

Calum: Hmm (Still eating)  
  
Rosalie: I don’t mean any offence by this but you seem to not have any care at all about our situation or what's going on with everyone 

Calum: (Stops eating) And ?

Rosalie: Your not worried at all ?

Calum: Well I’m not the one who brought us here and I’m not one of the many who are shitting themselves about the killing game motives and committing murders.

Rosalie: You never considered how everyone else could be feeling about this ?

Calum: Don’t need to, I haven’t done anything wrong so far, So all I know is that it's not my fault so why bother I’m just kicking back and being me and hey if anyone has a problem and tries to target me well I’m big so I can protect myself

Rosalie: Right then <**Not much use trying to get him to understand**...**but at least he's honest**> So Roadie huh, did you always aspire to do heavy lifting ?

Calum: You mean my dream job ? Eh not quite but it’s close enough, I’m around music constantly regardless so that's good enough for me.

Rosalie: Did you want to be an actual musician ?

Calum: When I was little peep I did...but it didn’t work out so whatever I’m the unofficial sixth member of Clan McCarnage so it kinda worked since I'm apart of a band, **Ultimate Roadie** for life.

Rosalie: I see, I always wondered if people could change their talent if they wanted to, Did you ever get the chance to talk to Tracey about it ?

Calum: A little bit, sucks she had to go first but shit happens, She said the same thing most people say “Practice makes perfect”...I don’t really get that excuse, I spent years in school trying to learn how to play guitars and that amounted to nothing...suppose your either born with your talent according to Hope's Peak or you might aswell go fuck yourself

Rosalie:...Was there no way for you to become a guitarist even for Clan McCarnage ?

Calum:..That was a long time ago, When I thought dreams were something that you could work towards.

Rosalie: It is possible if you put the effort and sacrifice into it, Look I never wanted to disappoint myself either by making a goal but I still knew I wanted to be a photographer ever since my father and I used to go for walks in the forest taking photos.

Calum: Whopidty do ! You have talent in your blood just like my five bros who all got to be exactly what they wanted to be. Care to circle jerk about graduating too eh ?

Rosalie:....

Calum:...Eh, Why should I care about it anymore, I got a talent by chance so I should just be fine with that.

Rosalie: You didn’t graduate either huh ?

Calum: You mean you didn’t ?

Rosalie: Never got the chance too, I had to drop out so I can focus on my talent and support me and my brother, technically primary school too...most of that was spent in the hospital.

Calum: (Raises eyebrow)...Never had any school friends then eh ?

Rosalie: I never had much time with my classmates, Sure they’d come to visit me in the hospital but as the months went by they just forgot about me and moved on with their own lives and graduated. By the time I got out of hospital I didn’t have any friends to connect with…

Calum: (Eyes widen)..So that rule wasn’t an ass rash ?

Rosalie: Tsk I’d take an ass rash every day of my life rather then....I was held back in the hospital for my poor immune system..I lost any school or preschool friends I had..I was left behind in sense..

Calum:.........

Rosalie: Calum ?

_ Calum goes silent for a bit. _

Rosalie: Are you okay ?

Calum: Please..shut the fuck up...just..

Rosalie: It is getting a bit too much isn’t it…

Calum: IT Is..I don't want HEAR anymore of this !

_ Knock knock ! _

Holly: You both still alive in there ?

Calum: Oh thank fuck good timing (Opens the door)  
  
Holly: I'll take that as a yes (Gets the key out of their pocket) Here (They uncuff her and Calum) Your shift is going to end in thirty minutes, But Abraham and Sabiya will be here soon to ensure this place isn't empty, Since you both did fine I’m willingly to watch the last thirty minutes if you want to both leave now.

Calum: (He runs off)

Holly: Did you scare him off or something ?

Rosalie: Apparently..<**Calum is afraid of personal conversations...not so much different then Jeanette I suppose**>

Holly: Pff well first time for everything I guess.

Rosalie: I appreciate the offer but I might aswell finish my last half an hour, you better get back to the weapons pile.  
  
Holly: Fair point, Eli and Jou haven’t caused you any trouble ?

Rosalie: None

Holly: Good, If your all good here then I better get back to Zayla’s room, can’t leave Sumiko in there on her own for the entire time (Leaves)

Rosalie: <**Perfect alone time**>

_ With that said after a while Rosalie finds herself completely bored pretty quickly till she hears some yawning from the cell _

**[Free Time Event: Elijah Pierce]**

Rosalie: (Heads over to the cell to see that Jou is still sleeping while Eli has just woken up) Good morning...It’s still dark

Eli: (Leaning on the side of the cell wall) So much for breakfast then...Never imagined I’d be waking up in a place like this again, Where’s Calum ?

Rosalie: Holly’s removed our cuffs, I'm here for a bit till Sabiya and Abraham arrive so I might as well do one last check up on you, need any food

Eli: I’m fine but I appreciate your generosity, How are you holding up ?

Rosalie: I’m just tired, blurry eyes aren’t strange to me but my head starts acting up if I don’t get any rest, Hence why I don’t like staying up past 10.

Eli: You have medication for that here ?

Rosalie: That is my rule if my earlier talk in my room didn’t give that off.

Eli: Of course..

Rosalie: So you told Holly..?

Eli: Everyone was going to find out sooner or later, I thought coming forward to them would be the best idea, I should of expected their paranoia was going to get me cuffed regardless...

Rosalie: So you flipped out and ran ?

Eli:..I did..

Rosalie: Back on your record what happened to make you go into that state ?  
  
Eli: Does it matter anymore ?

Rosalie: I’m not going to flip out and pull a Greywolf trust me, I want to help you

Eli: Help ?

Rosalie: However I can..

Eli: You don’t blame me for letting Seiji….

Rosalie:...

Eli: I’m so sorry, Forget I said that…

Rosalie: So what happened to you ?

Eli: I gave up on the world...at the time I started archery as a sport to focus my emotions into something productive, Just to forget the fear that I would inevitably lose my mother in the hospital...stage four brain cancer

Rosalie<.....................................................................................................................>

Eli: She and my uncle were the only family I had, Father left when I was a child..piece of shit cheated and left her...but through everything she put on a brave face never frowning never crying...not even during all the pain...not even during her final moments...It wasn’t fair (His hand is gripping the cell bar)

Rosalie: (She just places her hand on his to act as comfort while she looks away trying not to let herself fall apart from hearing something that’s hitting so close to home with her)...

Eli: I don’t understand how someone kind hearted and happy as her got such a painful and hopeless end...while so many other vile wastes of oxygen thieves with triple the life get to go around and continue to make misery and profit from others pain !

Rosalie:...

Eli: Yet I let it all get to me, I let that hate drive me to become someone just like them..I started picking fights with people when I lashed out...over time it got so trivial that even if someone looked at me funny I thought needed to teach them a lesson

Rosalie:...

Eli: Then my grandfather got out of prison, Despite my uncle’s advice I sought him out and did some jobs for him, gang contracts and minor robberies, Eventually I got caught and served half my sentence...Uncle vouched for me and I got nominated by the academy...I wanted to stop, clean my act and try to live my life bettering the lives of others..to make them at least smile the way my mother smiled for me..

Rosalie: Elijah..thank you for trusting me with this...

Eli: I’m rambling on at this point, My apologies I..

Rosalie: (She reaches her arms out through the cell to hug him)...

Eli: (Tears up as he holds hugs her)..How can you forgive someone like me, You spent part of your own life in the hospital..you lost your parents so early while I lived mine out and threw it away to crime. Knowing everything I just said I thought you’d even be scared of me...

Rosalie: Because It made you who you are now, Your not the same person you were..Now you have a better hold on your life, This small set back won’t stop you..I won’t let it stop you..

Eli: Rosalie..I

Rosalie: Just get some rest, Everything’s going to work out in the end…

Eli: (Smiles) Will do..take care of yourself aswell

_ Once their talk dies down Rosalie heads back to the desk while Elijah goes to sleep, After a few more minutes a knock on the door is heard which Rosalie heads over to and opens. _

Abraham: Hey Rose your still here ? Sorry to keep you waiting, We were talking to Connor before.

Rosalie: Is he faring any better lately ?

Sabiya: He laughed at a joke and meme I made so apparently I’m a clown now. But he smiled so it worked.

Abraham: Anyway we don’t want you fainting on us again so you can head out and have a good night's rest

Rosalie: Thank you, You two stay safe (She heads out the door, quickly looking back to Eli who has fallen asleep)

  * [Lobby Room]

_ DING DONG BING BONG ! _

Monokuma: NIGHT TIME, I see some of you are pulling all nighters ? Huh just after the previous motive, your a funny bunch, A fight even broke out in the morning..at this point I might not even need a motive...but no one has died in the past two days YET Again ! Soo tomorrow is going to be the motive drop. Have a good night's rest kiddos !

Rosalie: (By the entrance door) <**Tomorrow’s motive**..**crap**> (Looks at her E-handbook as she heads over to the stairs)

_ As Expected there is a ton of commotion in the group chat, Rosalie is too tired to deal with this and just puts her E-handbook in her pocket. _

Connor: (Sitting on the lobby counter) Hey Rosie, Getting back from convict watching ?

Rosalie: Just about, You feeling better ?

Connor: To a point but Malachi told me something really good (Jumps off the desk and walks over towards her)

Rosalie:...?

Connor: (Leans over to her ear whispers) “**11pm** tonight Malachi wants to meet up with you at the courtyard, He’s found something juicy in the northern district”

Rosalie:...

Connor: (Steps back) Want anything from the kitchen while I'm heading there ?

Rosalie:...Just some water thanks, leave it by my door (Heads towards the stairs)..<**The Northern district**...**Holly had that area blocked off to prevent anyone from going into it, Did Malachi find something there >**

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

Rosalie: (Heads over to her bed and leans over onto the floor and reaches her hand under the bed to grab her medication box)

Rosalie:…..!

_ Her hand finds nothing _

Rosalie:…(She lays down on the floor so she can have a full look under her bed)…..

_ It’s not there _

Rosalie: <**I put it here last night…**> (She gets up and quickly walks over to the bathroom)

_ Rosalie digs through the shelves, both above and under the bathroom sink. _

Rosalie: <**Where is it…Where the fuck is it ?!**>

_ Rosalie begins to panic as she continues to move aside the furniture and throw her blankets across the floor trying to look for her medication _

Rosalie: where WHERE !? <**Did we run out ? NO I still had about thirty tablets ** >

Rosalie: (Notices her E-handbook on the table, She forgot to bring it with her all day, More freighting is that there is a silent notification on it)

_ Dear Miss Blus we regret to inform you that your custom rule “Requiring that we must meet your medication needs” has been revoked by an Anonymous student _

Rosalie:…(Her entire expression goes pale as she just drops her E-handbook on the ground)..<**Removed…not just empty or taken by Monokuma but someone**..**used their rule to go out of their way to take it from her**> 

_ Rosalie tries to keep herself calm as she feels her world, hope and effort all fall apart, giving way to a sudden rush of fear and all her dreams and hopes being all for naught, betrayal of someone taking away the very thing that has kept her life and spirits high…building up into an impulse rage, an unwelcoming feeling she wants to get rid of fast and the closest thing to her…in her hands is her E-handbook and she’s ready to shoot the messenger _

Rosalie: AUGRAH ! (She just grabs her E-handbook and slams it onto the table rededately smashing it till she just throws it onto the ground) ARE YOU HAPPY MONOKUMA, MY TEACHER, MY CLASS, MY FRIENDS...HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU WANT TO TAKE FROM ME !?

Rosalie:…(She begins taking heavy breaths as she looks at what’s left of her E-handbook, She falls to her bed and begins sobbing into the sheets) <**Someone made that rule**...**someone within our group…? Jeanette was right to trust no one**...**>**

**To Be continued !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part III will come out on the 3rd of February


	14. Chapter III: Shackles of the Alpha Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult
> 
> The small mention of other characters  
Tomomi is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumonn  
Wendy and Keith are owned by me

_ For the next few sleepless hours Rosalie lays on her bed staring at the ceiling, Overwhelmed with the thoughts running through her head drifting between fear and outright feeling empty after exhausting herself earlier with her outburst , How long she could go with her medication, The very medication she's been clinging her life to for the past few years, Worst of all someone here removed her rule, possibly someone she trusts, the mastermind ? Someone plotting to murder her ? _

_Rosalie looks over to her Alarm clock to see that it's five minutes past eleven, She gets up from her bed and slowly heads out into the dormitory_

_ All the lights in the hotel are fully shut off during the nighttime period, So she grabs the flashlight from her room and lights it up to help her navigate her way down the stairs trying her best not to fall down it and to get out of the hotel without making any noise. _

  * [Courtyard]

Rosalie: (Turns off her flashlight as she arrives outside and looks over the fountain)

_ Malachi is sitting by the left side of the fountain, he sitting very still and seemingly fidgeting his feet, he looks like he’s bracing himself for something serious. By the right side of the fountain Connor is looking at his E-handbook. Malachi looks over and spots Rosalie, he quickly regains his casual smile. _

Malachi: You made it !

Rosalie: I did..

Malachi: You look tired are you alright ?

Connor: It's almost midnight of course she's tired.

Rosalie: Let's just get tonight over with.

Connor: Malachi was going to text you the message instead but he's been developing tin foil energies lately, He doesn’t trust something Monkuma created.

Malachi: Monokuma made the chatrooms, So there’s no way it wouldn’t use it to check on all the messages made on it including the private ones, A quiet whisper especially from someone who isn’t me is a lot safer 

Rosalie: From you ?

Malachi:..There’s something important I need to tell you, But first we should get to the museum

Rosalie: So we are exploring the new area beyond the stadium.

Connor: Yeah, Malachi said only the police station and market have been looked at, Not the Museum, So we are getting to the bottom of this !

_ Before they can keep talking movement can be heard coming from the hotel _

Malachi: Hold on (Grabs Rosalie and Connor and quickly moves to the alleyway on the side of the hotel)  
  
Rosalie: Malachi what are you doing !?

_ Jeanette exits the hotel with a flashlight and a backpack _

Jeanette: (Checks her watch) Six hours at the station...fuck me, we better get out of here soon (She starts making her way towards the stadium for her shift)

Connor: Hiding from your fellow wolf pack Mal ?

Malachi: All of us should be asleep, So being caught out here would be suspicious.

_ Malachi starts walking and gestures to both Rosalie and Connor to follow him towards the courtyard a far and safe distance from Jeanette _

  * [Police Station]

_ Elijah and Jou both remain asleep in their separate jail cells, it’s been a rough day for them both, Abraham has been figuring out how to pass the time while Sabiya is just keeping to herself by sitting at the sherifs desk _

Abraham: Trying to go the entire time not talking to anyone ?

Sabiya:..Reading my mind again ?

Abraham: Gotta entertain myself somehow, Unless you want to talk about anything.

Sabiya: There’s nothing to talk about.

Abraham: Considering what’s going on I beg to differ, Are you worried it’s not enough ?

Sabiya: What’s not enough ?

Abraham: You, you froze and panic’d once Rosalie and Holly’s demands conflicted with each other

Sabiya: I just didn’t want to make either of them upset with me...so much for that.

Abraham: So that’s your worry, crowd pleasing

Sabiya: What so you have the answers to everything ?

Abraham: Was I meant to find a solution ? I’m just bored so I wanted to speak about what I’m reading right now in your head.

Sabiya:..(Mumbles) 

Abraham: Huh why are you thinking about my sister now ?

Sabiya: Trying to change the subject, You don’t seem affected by her death anymore

Abraham:...

Sabiya: I'm sorry I..stepped over the line there cause I can't control my attitude..

Abraham:...I’ve just been trying to not think about it at all...her whole life was about trying to earn a talent that I so easily stole from her with my birth. My parents loved me so much over it they just outright acted indifferent to her

Sabiya:..You have those kind of parents too, huh ?

Abraham: You said you had a brother ? I can imagine I’m just like him.

Sabiya: My parents let him get away with stuff I easily couldn’t. He’s allowed to go off and become an athlete while my parents wanted me to be the A-grade perfect student and inadvertently drown me in Academic studies.

Abraham: I see, They didn’t approve of your artistic talents ?

Sabiya: It took them a long time to accept it as a talent and not a waste of time, By all means my parents aren’t bad it’s just the...

Abraham: I know I get it, My family immigrated from Asia as well and relied on me to carry them financially when they get older.

Sabiya: (Nods) I just...hated that my brother got to get away with getting B’s and relied on me to cover for him when he snuck out to waste time. Suppose that just happens in a household that favours boys.

Abraham:....I’m so sorry, Ever since the talent show I...felt like a piece of shit for neglecting how Zayla felt...our lives literally are controlled by talents huh ?

Sabiya: That’s how this world works. I just hope my brother is doing fine, we never found out what happened from those motive videos.

Abraham: We’ll find out once we get out of here...Hmmm I can sense Jeanette nearby so she must be here for her shift, Why don’t you take an early rest Sabiya ?

Sabiya: Thank you...we'll get to the bottom of this and honour your sister, Just stay safe

Abraham: You too

Sabiya: (Smiles and then heads out)  
  
Abraham: <**Is there a chance I can save her from this game**...**If I can recruit Tokiya then it should be possible**...> 

  * [Courtyard]

_ Jeanette moves aside the barricaded boxes and makes her way into the entrance of the northern district, Not far behind Rosalie, Malachi and Connor sneak into the entrance from the other side _

Connor: For a place heavily boarded up spot I thought Holly would assign someone to guard it.

Malachi: That was the original plan, But with two people behind bars were already spreading ourselves too thin.

Connor: Not only did you succeed at that but you found a promising lead ?

Malachi: (Nods)

Rosalie: Good...

Malachi: You haven't smiled at all tonight...Are you still mad at me Rose ?

Rosalie: It's got nothing to do with you Malachi.

Malachi: Ah good

Rosalie: You didn't call me out here to talk about my feelings (Sighs) Please just show us what you found.

Malachi: Sure thing (Smile concernedly)

Connor: I feel like I you've both had this before, Oh well save that arc on for tomorrow we got a field trip to go to ! (Takes a step)

_ BUMP ! _

Connor: Ouch ! (Blinks as he realises what he bumped into)  
  
Sabiya: Ouch ! (On the ground)..

Connor: Sabi your here !?

Sabiya: Malachi, Rosalie why are you both up ?

Malachi: Were exploring the museum

Sabiya: But Holly said it was off limits ?

Connor: But Holly isn’t here so there invalid and were free to bounce.

Sabiya:..Your feeling better Connor ?

Connor: I just want to see if I can find out answers at the museum...BUT I’ll be super duper better if you join our fellowship

Sabiya:..Your not faking it as you did earlier ?

Connor: Aren’t we all faking our smiles through the scars of our mental depression and having our innocence eaten away by the realisation that things are never going to be the same as they used to be, Even if we survive.

Malachi:.....

Sabiya:......

Rosalie:..I’m taking you three to therapy once when we get out of here, Now lead the way Malachi

  * [Police Station]

Jeanette: (Puts a lunch box onto the desk and gets out an orange and a knife to peel it)  
  
Abraham: Did you get that from the weapon pile ?

Jeanette: We have no utensils in the kitchen anymore, Going to dob me in ?

Abraham: Nah we already have enough beef with each other.

Jeanette: Good idea, Atleast we can agree were not as bad as intentional serial killers.

Abraham: True, So I guess were just going to dig into each other to pass the time ?

Jeanette: Moreso I'm just going to practise yoga...I’m not one for going deep into conversations to be honest

Abraham: Oh we all know that, Rosalie scared you off during your weapon shift.

Jeanette: She didn’t scare me off ! I just needed some space

Abraham: (Looks Jeanette in the eyes) So that’s why.

Jeanette: What ?

Abraham: Your parent’s went to prison

Jeanette: SSSHHHH

Abraham: Then care to explain it ? I'm just going to keep reading if you don't.

Jeanette:...They ran a ponzi scheme, Got caught and are in prison now. THERE Happy ? (Starts fumbling her words and just speaks fast)

Abraham: You were left on your own ?

Jeanette:...

Abraham: But your family is rich, You went to the most prestigious school in Paris ?  
  
Jeanette: I don’t know why...I want to know but at the same time they cared about money obviously more then me to make such a dumb move..

Abraham: It’s never enough, I know that need for money so much, my talent, sister and my parents talent relied on ensuring we get more money from our acts.

Jeanette: Talents…money..

Abraham: You were all alone after that ?

Jeanette:..Pretty much, Being alone and rich attracted many people in my school, It brought me "Friends" and my Ex boyfriend..that piece of shit

Abraham: Holy shit..Jeanette..

Jeanette: Cheating wasn't the worst thing he did...Once I knew about it I immediately called the police to get his ass.

Abraham: You did the right there, Hearing and reading this now...I'm so sorry you just got used up like that.

Jeanette: Going to act like you understand me at all ?

Abraham: Digging through your head, I’m learning new things about you everyday.

Jeanette: Even after all that from my parents, friends, him even just from the failed promises from my teachers and online orders never coming through, I just got fed up..then I hit rock bottom for getting suspended after wounding up in a fist fight at school.

Abraham: Fist fighting to yoga huh ?

Jeanette: It helped I suppose, I’m here thanks to the time I took to learn it, Then school cancels my suspension so they can use me for Anvil So I guess I'm back to square one with who to trust (Frowns)

Abraham:...What are we without our talents

Jeanette: I wonder that too sometimes…I thought talking about this would of been scary

Abraham: Nothing’s scary if you got good company.

Jeanette: (Cracks a smile) Or if they just read your mind (Her smile drops when a thought hits her mind)...Hey do you have the cell keys on you ?

Abraham: You don't have them ?

Jeanette: I thought you did ?

Abraham: Hmm hold on, There probably just in the basement I'll go check

Jeanette: You do that...

  * [Basement]

_ Abraham opens the door and heads down the stairs and walks over to table in the middle _ _  
_ _  
_ Abraham: <**You know maybe I can convince Monokuma I can just recruit them all one by one that way we make the perfect cover up story against Hopes Peak, Jeanette seems to hate having to be used for her talent after all she could definitely join**...>

_ SLAM ! _

_ Abraham’s thoughts are cut as he hears the door slammed back up the stairs, Soon Jeanette walks down and leans by the stairs eating her orange. _

Abraham: Aren’t you watching Jou and Elijah ?

Jeanette: I was..but something just hit me

Abraham: Hit you ?

Jeanette: Your ability to mind read, Wasn’t it limited ?

Abraham: Yes.

Jeanette: Limited to the point you can only read what someone is currently thinking.

Abraham: And ?

Jeanette: Until you brought it up I wasn’t thinking about my family, talent or personal life at all.

Abraham:..You weren’t ?

Jeanette: So how were you able to read into the back of my mind if you were supposedly only able to read what’s currently on our minds ?

_ Abraham caught off guard, Now is now left speechless and panics as he realises Jeanette has caught up on that discrepancy, Neither Calum or Tokiya can rush in to save him. Jeanette herself is only getting more tense as she puts two and two together as she approaches him. _

Abraham:...Maybe my mind was off and weird on that one day, you know what headaches are like.

Jeanette: I’ve had headaches before but they don’t seriously mess with my thinking pattern...you should have been able to detect Charlotte’s and Jou’s murderous intentions both before and after the murders !

Abraham:...Well ummm

Jeanette: Then what the fuck is your case then, Are you that selectively stupid or are you neglecting this on purpose just for some kind of sick joke ?!

Abraham:...<**FUCK FUCK FUCK,** **F-U-C-K THIS IS BAD !**>

Jeanette:..Answer me !

Abraham:..Jeanette listen to me (Breaths) My sister lived and died under a system that used her and spat her out, Like it's doing to us right now and so many other people around the world !

Jeanette:....what the fuck are you talking about..

Abraham: Hope's peak only cared about my talent and only cares about your talent just like your school did...Help me change the world

Jeanette:...

_ Abraham is dead frozen already regretting his sudden choice to spout out an offer to her, Jeanette’s eyes widen as she hits the major realisation _

Jeanette: I was right all along…..You

Abraham:....

Jeanette: YOU...YOUR THE MASTERMIND ! 

_ Before Jeanette could make a bolt towards the stairs, Abraham manages to grab her foot causing her to trip on the steps dropping her orange and the knife that fell out of her pocket _

Jeanette: (Kicks Abraham in the chest and shoves him onto the desk) YOU LET CHARLOTTE DIE... AND YOUR OWN SISTER ?!

Abraham: (Is thrown and rolls over the desk falling and hitting the ground) I COULDN’T SAVE HER, SHE STARTED THIS GAME NOT ME

Jeanette: OF COURSE SHE DID, THE MAGIC PEOPLE ARE CURSED ! (Picks up the knife she dropped) 

_ Jeanette stares at the knife, her instincts are telling her to run, but if she could end the killing game right here, to kill the mastermind, the one she's hated ever since the beginning, she could save everyone and be the hero, especially since no mastermind means no class trial meaning she can get away with it easily. _

Abraham: (Gets up)  
  
Jeanette: (Steps forward to attempt to corner him) This whole thing ends right now...!

Abraham: I’m not the enemy ! (Steps back)

_ As the two fight a sudden creak is heard from the door up stairs, However the footsteps are too silent for either of them to be heard as they are too focused on their fight. _

Abraham: (Grabs the chair and slams it at Jeanette’s hand)

Jeanette: UGHA ! (Drops the knife in pain as a crack is heard from her left hand)

_ Both Abraham and Jeanette quickly jump over to the knife and wrestle each other over it. Jeanette shoves Abraham to the ground and punches him in the eye, She grabs the knife in haste. _

Abraham: (With his back on the ground, His wounded eyes causes his vision to blur, he looks up to see Jeanette holding the knife in her right hand, her eyes stare daggers of hate and rage down at him)

_ However as Jeanette raises her knife up to her hands, Abraham’s blur vision picks up someone else walking up to Jeanette from behind her, This figure is all blurred out due to Abraham’s inability to see clearly. _

Jeanette: FORE SEE THIS YOU BASTARD !

_ Before Abraham can react…. _

** _SLICE !_ **

** _EVERYTHING GOES BLACK !_**

  * [Museum]

_ With all the planks and nails removed from the entrance door, Malachi opens it up for Rosalie, Sabiya and Connor to finally witness. The area seems to be your typical museum exhibits with displays about the prehistoric era and the solar system. _

Connor: Any security lasers in here ?

Malachi: If Monokuma allowed us to explore this place, There wouldn’t be any reason for them to rig it.

Rosalie: Only cameras.

Malachi: We should still be careful around the nighttime hours regardless. (Turns on his flashlight and looks around)

Sabiya: So Malachi, You didn’t bring us out here just to see dinosaurs right ?

Connor: Unless the mastermind is a dinosaur in disguise and wants to avenge their race from the meteor.

Sabiya: Pff (Slightly laugh)

Connor: Finally I got you to smile !

Sabiya: It was just that absurdly ridiculous of an idea.

Malachi: (He looks at the security cameras and then looks back) Hmm

Sabiya: (Notices the back corridor leading to another exhibit) What’s down here ?

Connor: (Peers over and adjusts his flashlight to look down)

_ The exhibit appears to be of Hope's Peak Academy, several displays of the academy buildings and wooden plaque’s listing various things about its history, _ _structure and impact on the world._

Malachi: The Academy, Are you seeing this Rose ?

Rosalie: (Is just staring at another part of the room)

Malachi: (Turns around) WAH !?

_ A Giant Monokuma statue is standing closely behind where there standing _

Malachi: Was that always there ?

Sabiya: You said you've explored this place before.

Malachi: I did..guess I just forgot about that statue.

Rosalie: (Looks over to the first plaque and reads it) "Existing for hundreds of years the academy earned a reputation for producing some of the most professional and talented people that no other academy or university can rival"

Connor: Rose we don’t need to whole backstory drop, look for any relevant plot twists if there’s any.

Rosalie: (Ignore Connor and continues checking the other plaques, she gasps as she notices certain headlines)  
  
Sabiya: What did you find ? (Looks over)

Rosalie: The “Izuru Project”....”The tragedy”....”Previous Killing games ?!”

Malachi:....

Sabiya: (She continues reading in a attempt to answer her confusion) "Izuru Project was a secret project that involved a non talented student getting all the talents in the world injected into them"

Connor: They can do that ?

Sabiya: Wish I could just do that

Rosalie "To achieve this, Human experimentation and other immoralities were required"

Connor: What kind of immoralities ?

Rosalie: It doesn't say..yet I'm afraid thinking about it will be horrifying <**This has to be more lies never have I heard anything about this nonsense going on**.....**but if it was kept hiding**......**were they going to do this at Hope's Reef**...**secrets like this would be confidential**...**governments have all kinds of damaging past deeds**...**> **

_ It gets worse as she keeps reading _

Rosalie:...The sole purpose of the reserve course class was to uses the students tuition to fund this project

Malachi:..

Sabiya: Good to see Hopes peak cares so much about the reserve course..

Rosalie: A mass suicide of two thousand reserve course students was caused by an Ultimate !?....(She takes a step back)..If.If this is true the academy wouldn't have gotten away with that..

Sabiya: (She pats Rosalie on the shoulder and continues to read for her while she goes silent taking all this in) The test subject of the Izuru Project caused the “**first ever killing**” between the school council members...there’s more of these killing games ?!

Malachi:....

Connor: What else is there ?

Sabiya: Take over for me cause I don't want to read this anymore...

Connor: Very well I will (Steps forward and begins reading the plaque)

Rosalie:...<**Was this the dark time the headmaster was talking about, All those reverse course students...WHAT THE FUCK !**>

Connor: One ultimate named the “Ultimate Despair” brought the world to a crisis that resulted in the massacre of two billion people, masterminded the “Killing School Life” where sixteen ultimates were pitted against each other and created Monokuma as a mascot for these games.

Connor: Even after the death of the Ultimate Despair, The killing games kept on coming “**Killing School Life** ” “ **Killing School Trip** ” “ **Final killing game**” and “**Killing School Semester**”...it says the latter is an official reality tv show..this is fucking serious ?

Sabiya: A Tv show....HOW, WHY WOULD ANYONE WATCH THAT ?!

Connor: I HAVE NO CLUE !

Malachi: (He keeps looking back and forth at the lone security camera in the room, like he’s waiting for something to happen)

Rosalie: Everyone get it together, I'll..keep on reading.

Connor: You realise this means Seiji and everyone's deaths are all being used right now for fucking Tv memes !

Rosalie: DON’T SAY THAT ! (Reading the last plaque) “The festival of blooming futures”

Sabiya: That’s our festival.

Rosalie: ”Seventeen students participate in the newest format of getting accepted into hopes peak academy, by proving that they are worthy of a talent by killing their competition…observed by the talent scout”

Malachi:.....

Rosalie: No..that can’t

Connor: Rose..

Rosalie: That can’t be true

Sabiya: You have no memory of it...hopes peak sent you after all

Rosalie: I woke up on a plane with my belongings stolen, like the rest of you.

Connor: But what if your a sleeper mole ?

Rosalie:....

Sabiya: Wait something about this doesn’t make sense

Connor: What is it ?

Sabiya: Why would they reveal their whole plan right here ?

Connor: This room was going to be public at some point, You'd think it'd be better for their cover to remain a secret.

Malachi: (He once again looks at the security camera and nods his head, At that second the camera shuts off) (He lets out a big sigh of relief)...

Rosalie: <**But if it's not**...**what if I really did bring them all here and I have no control over it !**> Malachi do you have any idea what’s going on ?

Malachi: Unfortunately I do...All the information about the festival of the blooming futures is a lie.

Rosalie: What about the information on here about Hope's peaks history ?

Malachi:...

Rosalie: Malachi, The Izuru project, The deaths of the reserve course the "killing games"..HOPES PEAK...were they behind it all ?

Malachi: It's true..

_ Malachi making sure the camera isn’t on quickly looks around before pulling out a sheet and photo, giving the photo to Sabiya _

Malachi: Look we don't have time, The exhibit isn't the only reason I brought you here...but for what I’m about to show you, We don’t have much time so please let me speak

Sabiya: (Inspects the photo).....

Malachi: (He starts sweating and shaking as he tries to keep his composure) There’s no easy way to say this...and you’ll probably want to kill me or hate me for the rest of my life.. but first just read it please….

Rosalie: (Heads over to Sabiya who shows Rosalie the photo)

_ The photo is once again looking like the previous one found at the park, Set in a different looking city by the car park where there is a bus decorated in Hope’s Peak flags and symbols, In the Photo Mr. Fujimura, Rosalie, Clem, Connor, Tracey, Sumiko, Shikomu and...six other students who none of them recognised, All gathered by the bus-stop posing, celebrating a special occasion. _

Sabiya: This is another memory photo..

Rosalie:..Mr.Fujimura…

Malachi:..(Hands Rosalie the paper, he can’t seem to look her in the eye)

Rosalie: Connor read to us (Steps forward to Malachi) How did you get all this !?

Malachi:....I’m a dead man anyway I suppose

Rosalie:...

Malachi:...I’m…...I’m a traitor...I helped Monokuma bring all of you here..I was never an Anvil participant…

Sabiya: Malachi !?

Connor: Your...

Rosalie:...(Rapidly blinking) You…

Malachi:...Yes I...

Rosalie: You helped cause this ! (Steps forward and is about to grab him but retracts upon see the look in his eye)

Malachi: UGHA (Closes his eyes and cowers into the fetal position) I NEVER WANTED ANYONE TO DIE...I TRIED TO STOP IT, BELIEVE ME ! 

Rosalie: Charlotte, Zayla, Clem, SEIJI !?

Malachi:....

Connor: Is this a trap !?

Malachi: NO, I got some of the staff who were against this to set up a power out, so I can give you guys the truth about our case.

Rosalie: And the museum ?

Malachi: To help understand why there doing this

Rosalie: Then why did you join these fucking lunatics in the first place !

Malachi: All the other stuff about hopes peak on here is true..a secret society formed around the same time as Hopes reef who wanted to take down the Ultimate status quo I thought the cause was peaceful, but It escalated and...well the paper says it better than a backstabbing piece of shit like me…

Connor: (Looks back at the paper) The Abduction of Hope’s Reef Class Two “**The Ultimate Syphon**”

Rosalie:...

Connor: "These conspiracy nuts, raided the Hopes Reef bus on it’s way to the airport after a successful night at the Festival of Blooming futures where Professor Fujimura and his talent scout Rosalie Blus recruited twenty fresh new students from across the globe to join them at Hope's Reef university"

Sabiya: It already happened…but we had the ceremony on night one ?!

Connor: "Rosalie Blus and thirteen of these students were successfully apprehended and escorted by our task force to “Anvil City” to commence our sabotage against Hope's peak...Mr.Fujimura and four other unidentified students were killed during the raid while the last three students "Tomomi Matsuzaki" "Wendy Matilda" and "Keith Dodgers" all escaped our custody with each of their whereabouts currently unknown.."

Rosalie: Seiji's Sister !..She must be alive !

Malachi: I..I thought this was a peaceful protest at first...next thing I was forced by gunpoint to Chauffeur and escort the captives to Anvil...

Rosalie:...

Malachi: I did my best HONEST, I tried to send broadcasts but then Monokuma and the mastermind started the motives....then I advised Holly and the wolf pack how to limit the killing game.

Rosalie:..It’s driven a wedge between our group Malachi

Malachi: I Just

Rosalie: JUST SHUT UP !

Malachi:....

Rosalie: Nothing you say right now is going to help the fact that I’m lost on whatever this fucking city really is with no clue about the outside world or my brother…..my life HANGED on a rule just to keep my cancerous tumour from getting worse, NOW SOMEONE IN OUR GROUP WHO I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST REMOVED MY RULE JUST AN HOUR AGO….HELPING OR NOT YOU PLAYED A PART IN THIS SUFFERING !

Sabiya:..Tumour !?

Malachi: You made that rule...UGHAAA IM SO SORRY !

Rosalie: (She decides to storm out and leave before she can bring herself to attack him)

Sabiya: Rose Wait up ! (Runs after her)

_ Malachi still silent after breaking down remains there slowing sobbing and paralysed by the fear of having to face the others, Connor just looks at him before slowly exits the museum _

  * _[Northern District]_

Rosalie: (Walking down the museum steps she isn't even sure where she's going she's just walking, She's having a horrible night just learning the truth behind Hopes peak past and that Malachi is involved with bringing them all here) <**Malachi….why..WHY ! WHY IS ALL THIS EVEN HAPPENING ?!**>

_ CLING ! _

_ A loud noise is heard by the stadium gates, One loud enough to help Rosalie get a hold of herself for a second to focus on who she sees coming out of the police station. _

_ However it's not Jeanette or Abraham...Jou rushes out of the station looking both on edge and in a rush to look for someone. _

Rosalie:...

Jou: WHO’S THERE !? (Checks his surroundings before notice Rosalie)..

Rosalie: How did you get out of your cell ?

Jou: DID YOU DO IT ?!

_ Connor and Sabiya run over after following Rosalie out of the museum _

Connor: Rose wait up..(He stops when he notices Jou)

Jou: WHY has no one told me about THIS ! How long has it been since my rule was revoked !?

Sabiya: Since last night, There's been a freakout in the chats about it.

Rosalie: <**Was there ?**....**oh right I smashed my handbook**>

Jou: DAMIT There's no time, They've probably escaped back to the dorms...I thought I prevented this from ever happening again !

Sabiya: What are you going on about ?

Jou: Go to the station and see for yourself ! (He runs off towards the stadium and pulls the gate open) 

Rosalie:..Abraham, Jeanette and Elijah should still be there....no

Sabiya: N..Not again…

Connor: Fuck FUCK someones dead I can feel it

Rosalie:...

Connor: Rose wake up we gotta move !

Rosalie:..Alright !

  * [Police Station]

_ Arriving at the police station, both the cells are open and Eli is laying asleep unaffected by whatever just happened, Jeanette's E-handbook is laying on the desk having just been opened, The basement door is wide open. _

Sabiya: Her handbook was used.

Rosalie: (Looks at the E-handbook)...Custom rules are open 

**(CUSTOM RULE ADDED: Jou Okumura's rule has been nullified. - Submitted by an Anonymous Student)**

Connor: What was Jou's rule again ?

Sabiya: The Basement's open...whoever's down there..

Rosalie: Right never-mind that for now, Connor behind me ! (Holds her flashlight at the ready as a weapon)

  * [Basement]

_ Slowing stepping down the stairs with Connor by her side. The basement lights are off _

Rosalie: The lights off always a bad sign

Connor: Thanks for the obvious (He reaches the bottom step where the switch is and turns on the room’s light)

_ Once the light comes back on they find _

Rosalie: Abraham !

_ Abraham is laying on his back on the floor, There is a butter knife wedge into his left eye which is heavily bleeding. _

Connor: Holy duck is he ?

Rosalie: (Moves over to Abraham) I can hear breathing thank god !

Connor: (Looks around the room).....!

Rosalie: He’s bleeding fast but Monokuma should get him to the hospital...wait we can’t rely on them..

Connor:..Unless you want to jinx yourself I wouldn’t turn around

Rosalie: (Turns around to notice what’s on the other side of the room)......

**JEANETTE CHARPENTEIR HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD LEANING AGAINST THE WALL WHICH HAS SMALLS CRACK ON IT WITH BLOOD ON THE WALL AND THE BACK OF HER HEAD.**

**STUDENTS REMAINING: 12**

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Investigation will begin on the 10th


	15. Chapter III: Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

** _ DING DONG BING BONG ! _ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) A body has been discovered ! So consider this another late night wake up ! Hop out of bed and head onto the police station, Oh and for those who went into the Museum, How about you **Don’t** blabber on about what you found until after the class trial...You know who you are and **I’ll deal with YOU later.**

  * [Police Station Basement]

Rosalie:....<**Dammit**...**again**...**After two trials I thought everyone would have gotten it by now, We knew each other even trusted each other...yet..Jeanette was always on about distrust..she must of saw this coming..**>

_ Breaking the silence Sabiya, Elijah and Jou arrive down the stairs. _

Sabiya: (Arrives down stairs) Is everything (Looks around)...

Connor: Horrible ?..Yep…

Eli: Sabiya woke me up, What happened ?...Jeanette…?

Jou: She’s dead and from the looks of it, It was a clear struggle..This shouldn’t have happened..

Sabiya: Once again we banded together to try and stop this..again this happens.

Jou: This person..no predator had no reason to kill, We no motive...someone had this planned for a while.

Sabiya: Since when were you concerned about others ?

Jou: I’m just pointing out that someone here among us went out of their way to revoke my rule with the intention of allowing further blood to spill, I tried to cage the beasts but they wanted this..That said we have quite the deceptive predator to deal with.

Eli: For once...for once !, Can you think about something other than hunting !

Jou: I am just saying it how it is, After all my talent revolves around hunting.

Eli: SO, Just cause I’m an Archer doesn’t mean I should go around shooting people, damaging their property and robbing them...not anymore at least...if I can make a change, why the hell can’t you !?

Jou:...

Eli: Are you incapable of thinking that your mentality or behaviour is one of the major reasons this situation is so chaotic ?! Or perhaps your approach to your talent is the reason you scare people off, Hell even Connor stopped his tomfoolery once he saw how bad this has gotten.

Connor: Don’t compare him to me..

Jou: I TRIED TO HELP, Alright you saw my rule ! I want to help and be apart of the group but apparently life just can't accept that...it’s not my fault I'm honest and passionate with my talent, I've come from a long line of wildlife hunting and grown up with it all my life. 

Eli: So if your grandfather was a crime lord, Would you follow that life too ? (Folds his arms) Just because your family or ancestors did something doesn’t mean you have to follow them.

Sabiya: The more I learn about you, The more I get concerned...

Jou: So I should just abandon my talent ? 

Eli: There’s so many other ways you can apply it. 

Rosalie: Just STOP it both of you...this is pointless and so not the time..(Just look at Jeanette and puts her hand over her eyes closing them)

Jou: Pointless indeed...someone was really desperate to escape the city

Eli: (Mumbles to himself)

Connor:..Let’s just get this over with..

_ Malachi arrives shortly after the argument dies down. _

Malachi: Abraham !? Jeanette ?! Are they ?

Eli: Abraham is holding on...Jeanette is our victim…

Monokuma: (Wearing a medic helmet) Alright move aside, I swear every episode I’m saving you from another shenanigan (Drags Abraham onto a hospital bed, Another Monokuma runs in and helps lift up the bed before taking it into the mini ambulance van outside)

Connor: So much for our witness’s testimony…

_ As soon as Monokuma leaves Holly arrives _

Holly: I heard the announcement, What happened ?! Is everyone alright ? (Notices both Elijah and Jou are out of their cells) What the hell did you two do !

Jou: Don't Start, Neither of us were awake, We found her like this in the basement

Holly: Yeah and pigs fly, Who let you out !?

Jou: The killer

Holly: Let me guess you couldn’t see them ?

Jou: I tried to rush out and catch the killer.

Holly: Im calling bullshit you both likely broke out and killed your guards.

Jou: I could say the same for you

Holly: Excuse me ?

Jou: Jeanette got beat up pretty badly, Someone strong as you could definitely....

Holly: Want to say that again..

Rosalie: Quit with the accusations till we find something logical

Holly: And you think siding with criminals is logically better over authority cause you seem to be backing him up a lot lately.

Rosalie: You are NOT authority Holly, All you’ve been doing is boss around everyone like a-

Holly: Alpha ? Yeah cause NO ONE ever listens to the common sense of survival, You allowed Seiji to go out and get-

Rosalie: Don’t you dare bring Seiji into this !

Sabiya: Rosalie just calm down

Rosalie: NO I'm not going to stop being upset to not upset you !

Sabiya:…

Tokiya: (Voice from Upstairs) Hey Is it safe to come down there ?

Connor: Yes

Tokiya: Okay i'm going to come OH MY GOOD GAMES!? (Sees the blood, he panics, slips and falls down the stairs)

_ DING ! _

_ A new update has arrived on the E-handbooks _

Connor: (Checks his E-handbook)

Rosalie: (Awkwardly just looms over Connor, looking at his E-handbook)

_ A new Monokuma file has been added next to Clem’s File _

**Monokuma File #4:**

Name: Jeanette Charpentier, **Ultimate Yoga Instructor**

Time of Death: 11:49 Pm

Crime Scene: Police Station Basement

Found By: Jou, Abraham and Connor

Cause of Death: Head Trauma

Injuries: Broken Hand, Broken Nose and Back-head wound

Jou: Innocent right there

Holly:..But not the other criminal...

Eli: Nice to see you too Holly

Holly: Eli has to be our killer this time around because no one should have been awake besides me, Sumiko, Abraham and Jeanette..

Connor: Eli’s been accused at every single case so far, Can we just give that a break for once it’s getting old.

Sabiya:...About that…

Holly:...

Sabiya: Im sorry Holly, I stayed up with Malachi, Connor and Rosalie to search the Museum...

Connor: Wow way to snitch on us again Sabi

Holly: Malachi ?

Malachi: It’s true, I brought them out there alright.

Holly:...(Takes a deep breath after being disappointed once again)

Eli: Hold on if they were all together then they should be in the clear right ?

Jou: Not exactly, Though I did run into three of them when I got out.

Sabiya: None of us left each other’s sights

Holly: (Just punches the wall) 

Tokiya:….

Holly: Do NONE of you respect or even give a shit about those we lost, Charlotte’s probably rolling in her grave seeing you all just disrespect Her, Zayla and the rest by continuing to make trust such a fucking difficult chore, BARELY any of you listen or follow through with anything I say, Do you people seriously have a death wish !

Sabiya: (Mumbles) Have to make everything about yourself Holly…

Holly: What was that !

Sabiya: Nothing…

Holly: Yeah go on and internally bitch about it again, Don’t make you any more competent than tonight

Jou: Holly all I'm going to say is I tried, Tried to prevent this but whoever were dealing with went out of their way to deceive us both

Holly: You say but after you made your rule you then went out of your way to blow someone up

Connor: ENOUGH !...(Breaths) Holly, Jou Quit lashing out on each other before I get the hose out and spray you feral crackheads...Seriously all the pointing fingers at each other, Getting hostile, gloomy and all this fighting, Isn’t good for us…and it certainly isn’t helping us deal with Jeanette’s death…..I don’t want to die, I don’t want Clemmy’s passing to be all for nothing…I want to go home..I want to see my mum...I want to see Camila……my school friends again...WE HAVE TO DO THIS !

Tokiya:...This fucking sucks...no matter what we do it just…I’m no closer to seeing my family or my fans then we were on day one, Tracey’s gone and…fuck I don’t want to be next..

Malachi: Why won’t this stop….

Sabiya: No matter what we do, we just...It just seems hopeless, Holly’s right I can’t even contribute anything meaningfully and just...nevermind

Connor: Don’t say that Sabi...Come on...Tracey and Clemmy are probably just chuckling at our bad luck right now..we can’t look sad infront of them..

Jou: As we speak the killer could be trying to slither into our investigation..Let’s just deal with this...If we're lucky perhaps this will be the last fox we flush from it’s den…after all this one is more desperate then the last two.

Connor: Your good at looking at and making dead bodies so you use your crackhead hunting prowess and find evidence (Just leers at Jou and makes his way upstairs) 

Jou: Hey Connor..

Connor: What is it ?!

Jou: Check the stadium for me..

Connor: (Nods but doesn’t respond to him) Tokiya you coming ?

Tokiya: I ain't chilling with blood haunting my eyes (Nods and follows Connor back to the upper floor) Hey should we ask Monokuma if we can talk to Abraham ?

Sabiya: If Jou’s idea about the blackened is true, I’ll check the hotel for any traces and to watch over the children so they don’t run into any tomfoolery (She heads up the stairs following after Connor)

** _Investigation Time !_ **

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma file #4**

**Truth Bullet gained: Body Discovery Announcement**

Jou: I'm going to do whatever I can to find this traitorous rat, But I assume you'd all rather want me to leave you all be ?

Holly: You need to stay in my sights, You may be innocent but that doesn't mean anything for a former killer.

Jou: I see..

Rosalie: Jou, Elijah you were the first responders, What happened ? (Gets her camera out)

Eli: (Looks around) Wish I could tell you but I was asleep in my cell, It wasn’t until Sabiya and the body discovery announcement me woke up

Jou: I admittedly woke up to some yelling going on down in the basement, I couldn’t see the entrance from my cell or what the yelling was about, But someone else entered from the front without a word.

Holly:....

Jou: Seems like the Jail idea has already hindered our chances on finding the culprit

Holly: We couldn’t just let you go roaming around.

Eli: You could of just locked us in our dorm rooms ?

Holly: Criminals don’t deserve the satisfaction of being in their rooms..it’s called justice for a reasons.

Eli: You really believe criminals are nothing but evil ?

Holly: Once you get a taste for blood, it’s impossible to ever turn back I've seen in before many times in the wild

Rosalie: That’s not how dealing with crime should be, If we abandon reform for absolute punishment they’ll give up on the world and just go on to continue their life of crime.

Holly: How do you know so much about the system ?

Rosalie: I have a family member who works with the force <**Kinda**> I'm just using his worlds

Eli: He already sounds wiser than the ones I know, Holly the past is the past, I was different, you were different everyone here was different.

Holly: You can’t ever forget the past Elijah, Greywolf wouldn’t have a purpose to be protecting this world from the savage wilderness they lived in…

Jou:…..

Rosalie: OKAY were getting way off topic, Two of your own council members just got involved in a murder.

Eli: And Jou heard the killer entering and exiting the basement.

Jou: (Nods)

Malachi: Did the yelling start once they entered ?

Jou: I heard the yelling before the door opened, followed by some banging on the wall 

Holly: What were they yelling about…and why did they just leave your cells unsupervised ?

Eli: Must of needed something to eat, The basement has a mini kitchen, which were looking at right now.

Jou: The killer must of wanted us to find them because the cell keys were tossed to the front of our cell.

Malachi: Likely they stole the keys from either Abraham or Jeanette.

Holly: Sounds about right.

Jou: Eli remained asleep while I took the chance to give chase to our blackened but they got away, Likely going back to the hotel....At that time Rosalie, Sabiya and Connor had returned from the museum and so I directed them to the crime scene.

Holly: And only Connor is included in the body discovery.

Malachi: I arrived shortly after I got a hold of myself and stopped crying… 

Holly: Crying ? What on earth happen at the Museum ?

Malachi: Best we talk about it after the class trial. (Looks at Rosalie who doesn’t look back to him)

Holly: I was guarding the weapons piles back in Zayla’s room, Surely the killer would have tried to get back into their room.

Jou: To secure an alibi and blend in with their surroundings ? That's plausible...

Malachi: Did you hear them ?

Holly: If they did come back they must of been too quiet for me to hear, I had to keep the door closed since Sumiko fell asleep during our shift.

Eli: You didn’t heckle her about it ?

Holly: I can trust myself to watch over the stockpiles, Plus she wasn’t in the mood for talking so there was no point forcing her to talk....Someone better go check everyone else's alibis in that case..

**Truth Bullet gained: Prison Escape**

**Truth Bullet gained: Jou’s Account**

Eli: Malachi you’ve gone incredibly quiet all of a sudden ?

Malachi: It’s been a pretty rough night...but I’ll manage.

Rosalie: (Turns away from Malachi)

Malachi:...(Frowns)

Holly: All of people Malachi..I never thought you would go against the wolf packs judgement.

Malachi: It was important..

Holly: Important enough to break my trust ? Malachi your suppose to be better than this !

Malachi: I know...I just wanted to help, It’s the least I could do for being nothing but a useless mess this entire time...

Rosalie:....

Malachi: Just throw me in jail then…

Holly: Slow down there Malachi that’s not necessary you only broke a minor rule not a federal laws.

Jou: Biased towards your own council I see.

Holly: Going to Museum DOESN’T KILL, ROB OR BURN people if I recall !

Jou: You know what I’m just going to investigate elsewhere, I'm not putting up with her scrutiny, not like you believe anything I'd say anyway ! (Heads up stairs and leaves)

Holly: Hey I just said before you can’t…

Malachi: Forget it Holly…we’ll see him at the trial anyway, if he did anything we’d know for sure

Rosalie:..Can we just focus back on the fact Jeanette is fucking dead

Holly: Right...so who’s going through her body

Eli: Through ?

Holly: INSPECT I MEAN SHIT, I couldn’t remember that word for a second

Rosalie: (Just kneels over and starts checking Jeanette’s pockets, Compared to her first time barely taking Tracey’s photo and being unable to see Seiji, Rosalie is starting to get tired of her own hesitation and proceeds to not only check her body but use her camera to take a few shoots of it)

ElI: Rose ?

Rosalie: We don’t have the luxury to drag this on alright Elijah !

Eli: Fair enough It just seemed odd for you go right into it.

Rosalie: I know..and I hate it...her left arm feels broken...splinters 

Eli: One wooden chair is entirely in pieces..must of been a big swing

Rosalie: (Feels something) Hmmm

Holly: Find something ?

Rosalie: (Out of Jeanette’s pocket she pulls out a small purple plastic rectangle that has a chip cut off it)

Malachi: What is that ?

Rosalie: Whatever it is it’s shiny and… sparkling (Looks at it).....(She shakes her head and puts it aside and focuses)

**Truth Bullet gained: Purple Shard**

Malachi: The knife lodged into Abraham’s eye...that’s a knife.

Eli: It sure is

Holly: Yeah how the hell did that slip up, We looted this station for any weapons.

Malachi: Hmmm Jeanette did visit Connor and I during our weapon shift.

Rosalie: Did she steal a knife ?

Malachi:..Malachi you fool...You forgot to recount the weapons.

Holly: (Sighs) Again Malachi

Rosalie: <**Again with a knife being stolen**>

**Truth Bullet gained: Knife 2 Stabbing boogaloo**

**Truth Bullet gained: Station Basement**

Rosalie: Judging from the half peeled orange Jeanette must of only intended to use the knife for food.

Eli: Unfortunately her plan changed

Rosalie: What happened between her and Abraham ?

Malachi: Jou said all he heard was them shouting, Sadly no context otherwise he would have told us, Looking at Jeanette she must of been slammed into the wall.

Holly: There’s blood and damage on the wall behind her head Malachi, There’s no doubt on that…so brutal

Eli: She wasn’t one to trust any of use here...now I honestly don’t blame her for that attitude…at least she tried to cooperate with us.

Rosalie: <**I never got the chance to get to know her better, Not like she wanted to put the effort into that however she still deserved better**…>

**Truth Bullet gained: Inmate Shift**

Eli: Holly you were up in Zayla’s room right ?

Holly: Guarding the weapons I was. No I didn’t hear anyone coming back to the dorm

Rosalie: They closed the door and locked it to guard the weapons and their sleeping shift partner.

Malachi: Hey Sabiya already said she's going to check the area (Gets out his E-handbook and starts messaging) So I’ll check up and let her know where to search.

Eli: Since that leave us with four, Suppose I’m on body watch duty

Holly: Well in that case I’m staying here so you don’t tamper with anything.

Eli: Likewise

Holly: Pff “Likewise”

Rosalie: Well then I’ll go scout out the alibis then

Malachi: Rose wait up !

Rosalie: What is it now ?

Malachi:..I screwed up so much tonight...please I..want to try to be of help for a change..

Rosalie:...

Malachi: Hate me if you want, I deserve it but-

Rosalie: Just stick close to me

Eli: Im so lost right now what happened back at the museum ? 

Malachi: Long Story

Holly: Ugh what are they always long stories ! Even a short story would do

_ Rosalie and Malachi both head up stairs leaving them before they can explain it _

Holly: Guess I'll just go fuck myself then

**Truth Bullet gained: Holly’s Account**

  * [Upstairs Office]

Rosalie: (Opens the door)

Sumiko: Oh Rose !

_ Sumiko was about to reach for the door to the stairs standing right infront of Rosalie, Komu is nearby inspecting the sheriff desk while Jou and Calum are down by the cells looking around. _

Malachi: Hey Sumiko, great timing

Sumiko: Not so great considering….

Rosalie: Here to see Jeanette?

Sumiko: (Nods)

Rosalie: What took you so long ?

Sumiko: Local idiot Komu overslept so we had to bang on his door for a few minutes to wake him up.

Komu: (Inspecting the floor)...I'm right here you know ?

Calum: (From the distance) How did you manage sleep in during a body discovery announcement ? gotta teach me that

Komu: My neck hurts too much to sleep earlier, Monokuma has done something to the pillow I swear.

Rosalie: Jeanette is dead and Abraham is wounded, Pillows are the least of our worries

**Truth Bullet gained: Sleep Count**

Komu: Right sorry Rose, need our Alibis ?

Malachi: You, Sumiko, Tokiya and Calum were the only ones who went to sleep right ?

Sumiko: Holly was decent enough to let me get some rest, You were still up ?

Rosalie: Connor, Sabiya, Malachi and I were at the Museum

Komu: What were the four of you doing there at night ?

Malachi: Exploring the museum, We found some big leads on our situation

Komu: Big Leads...dwwa no fair you got plot relevance, you should of woke me up..

Sumiko: All four of you being up that late sounds fishy full offence, Did any of you sneak off from your group ?

Malachi: We all stuck together pretty close.

Sumiko: I see (She heads down stairs)

Rosalie: (Looks to Komu) Aren’t you going ?

Komu: Tokiya told me how bloody the room is...I think I’ll just rely on his word for it...

Rosalie: His fear of blood is just over exaggerating it

Komu: Still...oh that reminds me Sabiya wanted me to tell you something she remembered before she left, It’s about the cell keys.

Rosalie: The ones for (Begins coughing for a few seconds before regaining her breath)...Pardon me...the ones for Elijah and Jou ?

Komu: Have you got a cold ?

Malachi:....

Rosalie: Maybe <**That’s not good…please don’t break me down during the trial body**> Go on.

Komu: Sabiya claims she couldn’t find the cell keys during her and Abraham’s shift.

Rosalie: Did Abraham have them ?

Komu: (Shrugs) That’s my thought, did you find the keys on him ?

Malachi: We did not..my guess is the killer must of stole the keys off him or Jeanette.

Rosalie: But why would they let them out ?

Jou: To pin it on me and Eli and make it look like a violent prison break occurred.

Komu: Just what I was thinking, They used you as leverage to avoid suspicion

**Truth Bullet gained: Jail Keys**

Rosalie: Alright then, Keep this fort occupied for us Komu, Malachi let’s go check the hotel

Komu: Will do captain Blus ! (Salutes)

Rosalie: (Light smirk) Thank you private

  * [Courtyard]

_Exiting out of the stadium to get back into the central district, Rosalie and Malachi sets their sights towards the hotel, Their conversation died a while back,The museum trip has mentally exhausted the both of them, But that hasn’t stopped Malachi from trying to break the ice while they make their way towards the fountain._

Malachi: Hmmm If you only got to drive one car for your entire life, What would it be ?

Rosalie: One that works.

Malachi: Ah yes that’s a very important detail...So how are you feeling ?

Rosalie: Confused, panicked, betrayed and my head and arms are hurting, Couldn’t be better !

Malachi: Ah sorry if that was all my fault.

Rosalie: Only about 30% but that’s not what’s confusing me, Why did you want to get involved with them in the first place ?

Malachi: (Looks around for any security cameras as they reach the fountain) 

Rosalie: For someone who doesn’t want anyone to worry about them, You sure went out of your way to reveal your role ?

Malachi: Long story short this isn’t what I had in mind, When I was told we were going to prove to the world that having or not having a talent doesn’t define who you are, But the end game result of this was going to possibly cause a violent revolt against Hope's Peak.

Rosalie: And we were all going to believe they were behind that, Now you jeopardised that Monokuma wants you dead now ?

Malachi: He would of killed me by now, If I hadn’t thought ahead (He rolls up his left leg to show a bracelet that has no light on it) Thanks to Tracey’s rule I got one of the staff members to smuggle a tool into my room so I could deactivate it, Otherwise I would be on the museum floor dying of poison by now

Rosalie: Staff..so that theory is true.

Malachi:...There’s a lot I need to fill you in on..but for now we have a class trial..

Rosalie: Your telling me you consider yourself useless despite the fact you undid a death bracelet and exposed the story of our situation ? (Her left leg almost gives in causing her to almost stumble over but her hands barely catch the fountain’s wall)

Malachi: (Catches her shoulder and helps her up) It’s really nothing, After the deaths I owe it to you and everyone else to fix my mistake of escorting your all here..,I didn’t sign up for the murders and executions..

Rosalie:..Despite what happened today Malachi and my feelings and soon what everyone else will think once you tell them, Your more capable then you tell yourself

Malachi: I really don’t deserve any praise, I’m not a hero.... just a-

Rosalie: a “Simple Chaffuse” If I told myself I’m a Simple Photographer I wouldn’t have had the strength to believe I could push myself to getting into hopes reef or even surviving this trap so far..

Malachi:..

Rosalie: Your so much more than that Malachi, No matter what anyone says including yourself, Even if you had no talent you'd still be the kind hearted goofball I know (Pushes the hotel door open as they both enter the lobby room)

Malachi: Rose...(His hand brushes his eye to remove the tear while he maintains his classic smile) Thank you...but I should stop talking...I’m not safe to be around anymore especially after tonight

Rosalie: I’m already in danger Malachi...I don’t have my treatment here anymore, Soon I might be...

Malachi:...please don’t say that...I’ve already lost Seiji and Zayla, I don’t think I can keep on going if I lose my best friends... 

Rosalie: Best friend ? (Smiles)

_ Suddenly all the serious and emotional talk is broken as Malachi steps towards the kitchen he trips on something and comically falls over like clown _

Malachi: WOAHAHAHAHA (Falls over) OOF

Rosalie: Malachi ?

Malachi: (He looks up to notice a very few small of pieces of gold across the floor between the kitchen door) Huh ?

Sabiya: Who’s there ? (Exiting the kitchen) Ah just you two.

Rosalie: Did you find anything in the kitchen Sabiya ?

Sabiya: Malachi’s already tripped on what I found a minute ago

Malachi: Bits of gold ?  
  
Sabiya: But also (She pulls out a door handlebar from her pocket) I take it neither of you noticed anything different with the entrance door.

Rosalie: Wait (Looks back to notice that the entrance door’s handle bar has been completely broken off) Didn’t even notice that...

Sabiya: Good thing I did then, That’s where I found the broken bits of gold, I was only able to find a few tiny bits. My guess is that with Jou chasing after them, They panicked, ran and got some kind of accessory caught on the door which broke apart everywhere.

**Truth Bullet gained: Golden Pieces**

Sabiya: They stooped to grab up the most visible spots but there mustn't have been enough time with Jou catching up to them.

Rosalie: So they fled back to their dorm, Well sound explanation Sabiya

Sabiya: (Nods) Thank you

_ Ding, A message comes through in both Malachi and Sabiya’s E-handbooks _

Rosalie: What is it ?

Malachi: Ooh Connor and Tokiya are back from checking up with Abraham ?

Sabiya: They found him ?

Malachi: Apparently Monokuma allowed them to visit him....Though Connor says he wants to wait till the class trial to reveal what they found.

Sabiya: Cryptic drama queen he is.

Rosalie: I thought he just annoyed you ?

Sabiya: He does, He’s made puns against humanity, But me makes it hard for me to stay mad at him with his cheery humour, Can’t help but find it endearing like a younger sibling that doesn't outshine me for once, He's also been trying to teach me how to be hip with this generation through memes.

Rosalie: Is that a good thing ?

** _ DING DONG, BING BONG _ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) Times up everyone, Make your way to the hedge garden for Round Three of our class trials ! 

Malachi: Time’s up...we gotta face Monokuma again..

Rosalie: Third time were doing this

Sabiya: And third time we need to make it out alive, We can’t let those who are searching for us down...let’s go.

_ The three of them exit the hotel and head towards the hedge gardens where they meet up with the other eight classmates/suspects and take the elevator down to fight for their lives once again in a class trial _

_ **To Be Continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Third Class Trial will commence on the 17th of February


	16. Chapter III: Class Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

** _CHAPTER 3 CLASS TRIAL_ **

**Truth bullets:**

  * **_Monokuma File #4:_**

_ Name: Jeanette Charpentier, **Ultimate Yoga Instructor** _

_ Time of Death: 11:49 Pm _

_ Crime Scene: Police Station Basement_

_Found by: Abraham, Jou and Connor_

_ Cause of Death: Head Trauma _

_ Injuries: Broken Hand, Broken Nose and Back head wound _

  * _**Body Discovery Announcement **\- Jeanette’s body discovery announcement went off after Abraham, Jou and Connor found her body_
  * **Prison Escape** \- Jou woke up to find that the keys to his and Elijah’s cells were thrown near their cell allowing Jou to grab it and free himself and Elijah.
  * **Kitchen Knife 2 Stabbing Boogaloo **\- During Malachi and Connor’s weapon shift, Jeanette showed up and took a kitchen knife from the pile
  * **Jou’s Account** \- Heard both Jeanette and Abraham screaming from the floor below but couldn’t understand what it was about, He couldn’t see who entered the room but the noise stopped when they went down stairs, Once freed he tried to run outside to spot the killer but couldn't find them
  * **Purple Shard** \- Found in Jeanette’s jacket is a broken shard of something hard. purple, ,shiny and glittery
  * **Stationed Basement** \- A small kitchen was stationed in the basement which included a dining table and a set of chairs, One was smashed during the murder
  * **Inmate Shift** \- Shikomu held a double shift from night to mid day, Rosalie and Calum held the next one, Then Abraham and Sabiya, Then Sabiya’s short shift ended while Jeanette took her place. During the shift Abraham and Jeanette went down stairs and didn't come back up
  * **Holly’s Account** \- Holly was up guarding the weapons during the time with Sumiko, With the door locked and shut it was unlikely they heard anyone.
  * **Sleep Count **\- Only Calum, Shikomu, Tokiya and Sumiko were all asleep during the nighttime phase
  * **Jail Keys** \- Sabiya claims that the jail cell keys have been missing ever since her and Abraham’s shift started.
  * **Golden Pieces** \- Bits of gold pieces were found on the floor in the lobby room, Whatever they were from they broken by the door handle.

**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**

**OBJECTIVE: Discover the culprit behind Jeanette Charpentier's murder**

**BEGIN !!**

Monokuma: It’s been a while since our last class trial so allow me to re-jog your brains with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will-

Holly: Enough with it already ! Don’t have to be smug about it (Deep sigh) Back here once again...another wolf pack member has been murdered

Sumiko: Nice to know we exist too

Jou: I can say with certainty that none of us wanted this to happen to Jeanette. After all this should have never happened.

Holly: One of us are in the bears custody while you Malachi and Sabiya went off and explored dangerous areas !

Jou: You're not listening, are you ?

Malachi:...

Sabiya: Let’s just bring our focus back to the case

Rosalie: We’ve done this before, We’ll do it again alright.

Holly: Yeah just say that like it’s some casual game to you.

Rosalie:...<**Bad choice of words**>

Jou: Snarling at her isn’t going to help Greywolf.

Calum: Think our killer has been planning this for a while ?

Sabiya: They had too, Jou’s rule would have prevented this otherwise.

Tokiya: We do have a bunch of anonymous rules along with some chads who have made their rules in public

Holly: “Anonymous”...just snakes, Most of those who made public rules are now dead..

Sabiya:..You wear a mask

Holly: DIFFERENT subject, Come on now let’s start with our first suspects

Eli: I know you're looking at me Holly….Just get this dumb accusation over it.

Holly: Trying to undermine my point only makes you more Suspicious, No one else was near the police station except you and Jou.

Malachi: Except Jou is cleared thanks to the body discovery announcement.

Komu: Unless Holly means he’s helping Eli cover it up, Killing Jeanette and stealing the keys so they can both escape.

Jou: However Eli was asleep during the entire ordeal and I can testify to that.

Tokiya: But no one else ?

Holly: Simple there both lying to cover their asses, Abraham and Zayla did that once this could be no different

Rosalie: (Sighs) <**Better get this one out of the way, you are a pain Greywolf**>

**NON STOP DEBATE #1**

Truth Bullets

  * Prison Escape
  * Cell Keys
  * Inmate Shift

Komu: Everyone was suppose to “**Be asleep**” after the nighttime announcement

Calum: Except for “**Holly, Sumiko, Abraham and Jeanette**”

Sumiko: Ignoring Malachi’s group who were off by the museum, Eli and Jou were the only two at the police station at the time.

Holly: With Jou clear, Eli has to be the only one that could have killed Jeanette

Eli: Then explain how I can reach Jeanette from our cell ?

Tokiya: Maybe they lured her over and “**Stole the keys**” by attacking her and Abraham

Jou: Let her guard down ? That doesn't sound like Jeanette

(Choose Truth Bullet: “**Cell Keys”** to refute " **Stole the keys**")

Rosalie: **Incorrect !**

Rosalie: It should be impossible for Elijah or Jou to have stolen the keys

Tokiya: Can we believe that claim though, No one else saw them ?

Rosalie: True but from the words of Komu neither Abraham or Jeanette could have had the prison keys to begin with.

Sumiko: Excuse me ?

Komu: I can explain without being interrupted, right ? So Sabiya you mentioned the keys were missing during your shift right ?

Sabiya: They weren't on me so I just assumed Abraham had the keys since he never brought it up

Holly: “Just assumed”...those were prison KEYS Sabiya !

Sabiya: I KNOW THAT…I just

Holly: Just what ? Flip flop on your priorities, Even if you weren't going to open the cells, The keys being missing should have been a red flag !

Connor: Other people were in charge of the keys too Holely, What about your shift with Malachi earlier ?

Holly: They were there and I'm pretty sure I left the keys on the office desk by the start of Rose and Calum’s shift.

Komu: I have to agree with Holly on this one, The keys were with me during my extended watch after I left.

Jou:..So how the tables have turned..

Malachi: What do you mean ?

Jou: Minus Elijah and Myself WHO else was awake ?

Holly: Your accusing me ?

Jou: No one else was awaken and by themselves

Holly:..Are you fucking joking ? Sumiko and I were both on weapon watching during the night.

Sumiko: At the time yes, however I went to sleep so you leaving the dorm is a possibility.

Holly: Right so if I wanted to kill I could have just killed you right there and then, You have some dam nerve to consider me a killing beast !

Jou: Whenever or not you acted in self defence OR Embrace your inner wolf and took your prey down.

Connor: Inner wolf, Holly does seem like the type to have a fursona

Jou:...A What ?

Holly: Choose your next words carefully..

Jou: Look, Jeanette’s crime scene was pretty messy, Her head was smashed into the wall, Only a few people in here could do that so swiftly

Holly: You all seriously can’t believe this right ? I’m the SOLE person who has been trying to prevent these fucking trials from happening ! 

Sumiko: Getting aggressive is just making your case worse

Holly: How can you agree with this, Sumiko we had a shift together ?!

Sumiko: Not one a willingly one for sure...I mean you could have left to go kill Jeanette after I fell asleep

Rosalie: Holly we have to at least consider if that’s a possibility.

Holly: You too...your just enjoying this (Just leers, feeling both hurt and anger about being suspected)

Rosalie: <**This is a trial of logic you idiot, getting upset is making your case worse..hmmmm...How Plausible is this assumption…**>

**NON STOP DEBATE #2**

Truth Bullets:

  * **Holly’s Account**
  * **Purple Shard**
  * **Sleep Count**

Jou: It’s true I never saw the culprit, “**So it could have been anyone**”

Komu: But only a select few were up and active around the time

Jou: All I’m saying is if anyone can overpower two people at once “**It’s Holly**”

Calum: Not to brag but “**I could definitely do that to**”

Sabiya: This is “**Not the time to Joke**”

Tokiya: They are strong as hell and fast too.

Holly: Your all Snakes…keeping talking smack and see what happens..

Malachi: Don’t take this personally Holly, But we have to consider it.

Holly: Consider throwing your alpha under the bus powered by your failure to obey a single rule Malachi !

Jou: You can outrun me but you can’t outrun the truth..Greywolf

(Choose Truth Bullet: “**Holly’s Account**” to refute "**It’s Holly**")

**Rosalie: Let’s take a closer look at the photo !**

Rosalie: Hold on, If Holly was in Zayla’s room at the time they claim, How come they didn’t run into my group ?

Komu: Group ?

Connor: So Malachi, Rosalie and I snuck out around eleven o'clock to go to the museum.

Sabiya: I crossed Jeanette on her way to the police station, Then I joined Rosalie’s group to the museum

Tokiya: Why wasn’t I invited ?

Eli: Can we drop the trivial matters Tokiya, The four of them went to the museum under Malachi’s guidance

Malachi: There we looked around the Anvil city history and -

Monokuma: **HOW** about you wait till after the trial to talk about that ! (Red eye)

Malachi:..(Gulp)  
  
Komu: Wait why can’t he talk about it now ?

Monokuma: **ONE**, It’s not relevant to the class trial and **SECOND** Malachi broke a rule so I need a** WORD** with him after this trial !

Holly: Malachi…?

Malachi:....oh no

Rosalie: Breath Malachi we need to move on, We all know Holly is hell bent on authority and order, So it would seem odd for them to all of a sudden break that pattern.

Calum: She might have just gone feral ? People snap and lose it all the time.

Rosalie: While there a possible suspect for sure, Unfortunately checking back with the current set of rules Holly couldn’t have done it. Especially consider they already made a rule beforehand

_ **Jou: RIGHT INTO THE BEAR TRAP** _

Jou: I always knew at some point we’d cross paths Rosalie

Rosalie: Your quite vocal for someone in your position

Jou: I’ve barely had much to speak while I was in the cage, Now I'm ready to unleash !

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #5**

**Rosalie Blus vs Jou Okumura**

Truth Blades:

  * Monokuma File #4
  * Golden Pieces
  * Komu’s Custom Rule
  * Basement

Jou: If you take everyone at face value you are asking to be struck down like a naive sheep.  
  
Jou: We learnt this from Zayla and Abraham, Who’s to say Holly isn’t lying about their cover, Sumiko fell asleep after all, Even she is skeptical about their alibi.

.

Rosalie: Yet Sumiko can’t confirm that she didn’t Not see Holly in Zayla’s room.

Rosalie: Surely Holly would have been aware that it was game over the second Sumiko woke up ?

.

Jou: Unless she's lying and is also involved with the murder..

Jou: But your forgetting how talented our wrestling wolf is ? Raised by wolves, Certainly fast enough to escape my perception.

Jou: Silent enough to sneak up on their target and strong enough to bring down both Abraham and Jeanette. They could easily deceive us by “**Coming in and out of the hotel**”

Jou: But that’s just my tracking observation.

(Choose Truth Blade: “ **Komu’s Custom Rule**” to refute "**Coming in and out of the hotel”**)

Rosalie: **E-HANDBOOK, LOOK It UP !**

Rosalie: Everyone get out your E-handbooks and look up the list of custom rules we made.

_ The slow noise of everyone digging through their pockets to get their E-handbooks out follows _

Tokiya: (Looking at his) What rule are we looking for ?

Rosalie: Komu, Explain to us what your custom rule was about ?

Komu: Right (Coughs) So two people have to keep watch over the weapons at all times, with change out shifts that must be agreed upon, The only exception is during the investigations and class trials, Dash lane submitted by Shikomu Hiiragi fullstop

Calum: So that destroys any accusations against Holly then ?

Connor: Holly couldn’t have left the room, Even if they wanted to, Not until someone else took their shift.

Eli: Judging from the looks no one here can confirm that they took over Holly’s spot ?

Sumiko: Better not have, I kept the door shut so no one should have walked in

Holly: (Just folds their arms)

Rosalie: Don’t get petty with us we had to make sure 

Holly: Make sure what ? Choose to believe the protector of justice would just kill ? You wasted our time cause you listened to a beast.

Rosalie: Regardless of how you feel everyone has a right to speak their own opinion here.

Sabiya: What Rosalie said.

Calum: I mean if you want to throw suspicion Holly, there was a whole group that disobeyed your rule and went into the northern district where Jeanette and Abraham were stationed.

Komu: Are we talking about Rosalie, Connor, Malachi and Sabiya ?

Sabiya: Don’t tell me you are seriously considering that us four just blazed the police station ?

Malachi: None of us left each other's sides.

Jou: Hmm, Sabiya and Rosalie are among ones who haven’t made their own rule yet....or revealed it to us.

Tokiya: Con your cleared but did anyone sneak off ?

Connor: Not really, Might of been some distance but not enough for someone to sneak off.

Komu: Sabiya said she saw Jeanette on her way out of the station, Could they have followed her to the -

Rosalie: No !

Holly: Ooh look who's shutting down someone's opinion now !

Rosalie: Accusing me just for the sake of being upset is illogical

Holly: If there’s a mastermind in the game, Then we have to consider all options, You said that yourself, You haven't made a rule yet so for all we know you revoked Jou’s rule.

Connor: Woah slow down Holly, Do you need a tin foil hat for this crackhead theory ?

Sumiko: That’s pretty far fetched, Even if the mastermind is among us

Jou: It’s true I didn’t see who entered the station..

Eli: But all four of them ? Even sneaking in would have been loud.

Jou: Perhaps...

Komu: If Abraham and Jeanette were caught off guard it could be by just one of them or they were outnumbered..

Rosalie:..This is ridiculous

Holly: None of us call your investigations stupid

Rosalie: You harassed me during my inquiries into Charlotte's crime last time ! THIS ISN’T a challenge for dominance you idiot ! 

Sumiko: So much for not shouting..

Calum: Yelling isn’t going to help this case Rosalie...come on

Monokuma: **TIME TO SAW THIS CAST IN HALF**

Tokiya: Another speech brawl ? This isn’t necessary.

Monokuma: Well this is more than just accusing them of being the killer right ? Like someone said they could be my underlings

Sumiko: Even joking about that makes it sound less convincing.

Jou: Even just two of them could have taken on Abraham and Jeanette…

Komu: A museum in general is an unusual spot to be going to at night time

Connor: You jog around the city at five in the morning Komu !

Eli: My only idea would be if someone like Malachi or Sabiya did the deed before the meeting up with them.

Calum: You sure Sabiya is strong enough to take on Abraham and then jump Jeanette when she got there ?

Sabiya: We all stuck together, Connor is cleared and we got his testimony, So by that extension we should also be cleared.

_ **SCRUM DEBATE** _

**Question: Could anyone from The Museum group have attacked the Police Station**   
  


_**No**_: Rosalie Blus, Connor Perigan, Sabiya Amin, Malachi Warner, Sumiko Mizushima and Tokiya Sakakibara,

  
_**Yes**_: Holly “Grey Wolf’, Elijah Pierce, Jou Okumura, Shikomu Hiiragi and Calum Macdonald

**Eli:** Are the four of you absolutely sure that none of you left the group at any time ?

**Malachi**: I was at the back of the group and saw none of them leave.

.

**Holly**: What time were you all together ?

**Rosalie**: We met together at 11pm, Before the murder and never took our sights off each other.

.

**Jou**: More than one of you could have overpowered Abraham and Jeanette, Especially if you planned to move in quietly.

**Tokiya**: Unless Rosie was giving the others a piggyback ride, You would have heard more footsteps !

.

**Calum**: Sabiya's shift ended around that time right ?

**Sabiya**: Yes Calum of course I’m capable of taking down both a FIT Yoga instructor and a guy who FORESEES things.

.

**Komu**: But what if….

**Connor**: CEASE, Only one of us would have benefited from the plan besides Abraham’s testimony literally destroys this pointless accusation !

.

Rosalie, Connor, Sabiya, Malachi, Sumiko and Tokiya: **THIS IS OUR ANSWER !**

Connor: At this point should I should just give the Ultimate Prankster title to you guys, Cause the fact it takes ME of all people to settle something so dumb has to take the cake of this whole ordeal.

Holly: What ? We needed to clarify everything with 100% accuracy, Knowing how important that is to some people here

Rosalie: Now your just taking my words, Can you stop acting like I’m a rival Alpha, I couldn’t give a fuck Holly !

Holly:...

Tokiya: Can we move on now to what Con and I learnt from Abes because it’s gonna steer this trial on the “right track”.

_ Absolute silence _

Tokiya: No one ?

Connor: I’ll be generous and give that joke a four out of ten

Tokiya: Geez thanks..

Malachi: You both got to talk to Abraham, Was he awake ?

Connor: Yep and he told us something interesting

Holly: And you didn’t speak of this till now ?

Tokiya: You all jumped the shark and start talk smacking each other, But now that it’s settled.

Connor: This is something heavy to drop but I don’t really know how else to say what Abraham told me but he said in his own words “**Jeanette** **attacked him**“

Komu: Jeanette Stabbed him ?!

Holly:...

Calum: You heard him

Jou:......! (His face drops as he picks up on something)

Connor: Jeanette stabbed him with the knife which caused him to pass out.

Holly: Damn knives….

Tokiya: Abraham said he admitted to breaking Jeanette’s hand using the broken chair so Jeanette was already nerfed after she took down Abraham.

Sumiko: She would of still had the chance to fight back even with her non-dominant hand though.

Malachi: Regrading the knife she took it during my shift while I forgot to count the stockpile…

Rosalie:...<**She and Abraham fought each other…..**>

Sumiko: It would make sense for someone else but….that doesn’t sound like something Jeanette would do..

Komu: Yeah I mean she always talked about how she would never kill someone and was pretty honest about it.

Eli: Abraham wouldn’t lie on something so serious though would he ?

Connor: “He’s done it before” That’s something Jeanette would say right now unless Abraham’s covering for someone again.

Malachi: If the killer isn’t present does the same rules apply ?

Rosalie: Abraham was counted for in the body discovery announcement, So he can’t be the blackened

Jou:...

**NON STOP DEBATE #3**

Truth Bullets:

  * Basement
  * Monokuma File #4
  * Purple Shard

Holly: How the hell can we be so sure to trust his word ! Jeanette is a woman of her word, It doesn’t sound right for her to just try to kill Abraham !

Jou: I heard her and Abraham yelling down in the basement perhaps “**She must of lost her temper**” and gave into her instincts

Sabiya: Abraham is our only witness, Can we afford to doubt his testimony ?

Sumiko: Yet with Jeanette’s death means a “**Third Person” **was definitely involved.

Komu: I mean wouldn’t Abraham and Jeanette “**Cooperate**” to over power this mysterious attacker ?

Connor: Maybe Abraham isn’t telling everything But his description of the attack “**Matches up**” with what we found.

Tokiya: If Abes killed Jeanette could he have rearranged the crime scene ?

Sabiya: And “**Stab himself**” With the knife ?! You really need to think before you speak Tokiya..

Tokiya:...right

Connor: It’s okay Tokiya, Just let the smart people do the talking

(Choose Truth Bullet: “**Station Basement”** to agree with " **Matches up**")

Rosalie: **We got it !**

Rosalie: We all know obviously that a knife was involved.

Sumiko: Well if you can look closely you'll see a knife wedged into his eye

Connor: Abraham himself said he saw Jeanette using that knife as an orange peeler earlier.

Tokiya: So she peeled him ? What the hell was he and Jeanette arguing about anyway ?

Calum: Probably something serious

Connor: Oh no it’s probably over discord drama Calum, No shit was it serious.

Sumiko: Jeanette did hate Abraham and Abraham stalking her mind constantly probably wanting to tick her off… my only guess was that this must of been the last straw

Holly:....

Jou: Why did you assign them together anyway Holly ?

Holly: I thought they would both suck it up and get along, Were in a DEATH situation after all !

Malachi:..It really is hell just to try and get along huh ?

Komu: Throwing people in jail doesn't help add to that either...it’s just made everything worse..

Holly:..I Tried

Koum: And pushing Elijah and Jou to the brink of a mentally hurting them ? How did that help ?!

Rosalie: <...**Jeanette**...**Abraham**>

**BRAIN DRIVE !**

**When did the fighting start ?**

After the third person entered or** When Abraham and Jeanette both entered the basement**

.

**Who Stabbed Abraham ?**

The Killer or** Jeanette**

.

**Why did the Killer Steal the cell keys ?**

**To Frame Elijah and Jou **or To Free Elijah and Jou

.

Rosalie: **RIGHT HERE !**

Rosalie: So in conclusion Abraham and Jeanette broke into a fight

Sumiko:..Please tell me that wasn’t all you wanted to say Rosalie.

Rosalie: Jou heard yelling going on in there shortly after they both entered it.

Jou: (Nods)

Komu: But what if the killer took the knife and attacked them both ?

Sabiya: If that was the case Abraham and Jeanette would have wrestled it off them, correct ?

Calum: Sounds about right

Komu: But I don’t get it ? So then Jeanette stabbed Abraham before the killer jumped in and beat her to death..

Connor: You know Komu, You're asking a lot of questions for someone not usually this nosy.

Komu: Am I ? Aren’t we all ? This is a serious issue after all.

Rosalie:.....

Komu: Why are you giving me that look ?

Sumiko: Komu…

Komu: What...is there something on my face (Brushes his hair)

Malachi: Hey did anyone ever tell Komu what the crime scene looked like ?

_ As no one answers that question, The shift of the trial quickly changes _

Komu: Wait but I’ve been in the police station before, We all knew there was a basement down there right ?

Rosalie: Holly, Elijah, Did Komu ever come down to see the crime scene ?

Eli: Negative.

Holly: He and Calum were the only two who didn't come downstairs

Komu: I wanted to focus on covering the investigation for a change so I took Tokiya’s word on the crime scene, Honest !

Connor: HA I knew something was up after our scrum debate !

Tokiya: How so ?

Connor: Remember how I said Jeanette attacked Abraham

Komu: We were all shocked about that.

Connor: Yeah...But I never mentioned anything about her stabbing him !

Komu: Huh ?!

Connor: BUSTED BITCH ! You would only know about it if you witnessed it.

Komu: But there's a knife clearly in his eye, We all knew that !

Connor: For all we knew the blacked could have did that during the attack...but you exclaimed in shock Jeanette did.

Eli: Komu, Did you kill Jeanette ?

Komu: Wait slow down...we're going too fast with this.

Sumiko: Your shaking…

Komu: OF COURSE I AM...I’m in a room with so many people and now all of a sudden the attention has turned on me.

Calum: You did act pretty pushy on accusing everyone during this whole trial.

Jou:..It’s too early to condemn him yet.

Holly: What are you concerned about someone for once ?

Jou: JUST hear him out alright, Something about this doesn’t make sense.

**NON STOP DEBATE #4**

Truth Bullets:

  * Holly’s Account
  * Monokuma File #4
  * Cell Keys

Komu: There must be some kind of misunderstanding

Tokiya: What we have so far “**Makes Senses**”

Sumiko: If there’s a hole in our case then just say it 

Komu: Right right, So about the basement fight.

Jou: Do you think we neglected something ? I’m willing to admit my hearing was rusty but I heard the footsteps of someone else for certain.

Komu: But are you really sure a third person was involved**, ** Maybe it was “**Just Abraham and Jeanette**”

Calum: So Jeanette stabbed Abrahm and slammed herself to death ? Amazing thinking right there.

Komu: But Abraham could have killed her before he passed out from blood loss.

(Choose Truth Bullet: “**Cell Key**” to refute "**Just Abraham and Jeanette**”)

Rosalie: **Can't hide behind a photo !**

Rosalie: That’s enough we’ve already established that a third person must have been involved, Especially since the Cell keys were tossed over the cell.

Jou: Thrown indeed, The blackened would have been spotted if they move into our cells vision, As I said, I reached out and grabbed them as soon as I saw the keys on the ground.

Sumiko: Komu It would be stupid to assume to that Abraham can just throw the keys up from the stairs and then faint, let alone he’s among the body discovery witnesses how can you forget something that simple ?

Komu: You could just say I was wrong...don’t have to insult me.

Rosalie: Furthermore you said so yourself Komu that the cell keys went missing.

Sabiya: I said that, I just told Komu to leave that message with you, Judging from Connors talk with Abraham he didn’t have the keys during our shift.

Tokiya: So who last saw the keys ?

Holly: I left them on the desk for Calum and Rose after we dragged Eli to his cell.

Tokiya: So the blackened has to be someone who was there around that time right ?

Connor: Tokiya saying something useful, good growth buddy

Tokiya: Hey I can be useful !?

_ Minute silence _

Tokiya:...and my mojo is killed..

Rosalie: <**They stole the keys from their and came back later in the night**>

Calum: Judging from your reaction we’ve all come to the same conclusion

Rosalie: On the blackened, I have

Jou:....

**Select Someone: Shikomu Hiiragi**

Komu: W..why are you looking at me like that !

Rosalie: Komu, This is your chance to make things easy for the both of us….come clean now !

** _Komu: I WON’T BE NAILED DOWN !_ **

Komu: Come clean ? How can you assume it’s me !

Rosalie: Should I go over all the countless last ditch claims you made ?

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #6**

**Rosalie Blus vs Shikomu Hiiragi**

Truth Blades:

  * Golden Pieces
  * Sleep Count
  * Station Basement

Komu: There’s so many other possible suspects for this case, You can't be sure it's just me !

Komu: Sumiko, Calum and Tokiya not only were they asleep but they’ve all visited the police station.

.

Rosalie: First of all Tokiya never had the opportunity to take the cell keys cause he never watched over Jou, You took over his supposed shift in the morning  
  
Rosalie: So Tokiya only visited the police station while he was cuffed to Elijah, You however were there more then once !

.

Komu: But so were Calum and Sumiko, They were there at the same time as you and I

Komu: There isn’t anything that “**Singles me**” out as the culprit

.

(Choose Truth Blade: **Golden Pieces ** to refute "**Singles me**")

Rosalie:** I’lll cut through you words!**

Rosalie: Say Komu does your wrist feel lighter than usual ?

Komu: Lighter ? What does that have to do with this case ?

Rosalie: You wore a golden wrist chain if I recall, I saw it on our first day here infact.

Komu:...

Jou:...

Rosalie: Now what exactly did Sabiya find in the hotel ?

Sabiya: After Jou’s suggestion that the blackened came back to their dorm, I searched the hotel for any traces they left behind. The handlebar to the entrance door was ripped off with pieces of gold scattered on the floor.

Rosalie: With Jou chasing after them, There mustn't have been enough time to collect all the pieces.

Connor: See Sabiya you can be useful in our group, Don’t doubt your anymore !

Sabiya: (Small smiles) This isn’t the time for a prep talk.

Rosalie: Komu your the only one among us who wore something like this.

Komu:..

Sumiko: It’s over now just confess Komu, Anymore rebuttal at this point is just stupid

Komu:..Stupid...so I can’t even defend myself without being heckled by you is that right…...THEN WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE DO !

Connor:..oh shit here it comes

Komu: I cooked for this group, cleaned for this group and yet every corner I turn and whatever greeting I say, you ALWAYS shrug off or curse at me Sumiko !

Holly: This case ISN’T about her Komu, Quit dodging us you snake 

Komu: Snake ?! I’m not a horrible person, I didn’t lock up or beat up anyone, I never yelled at someone for just getting to know there compassion target, I NEVER put anyone down just because they wanted to believe Jou was misunderstood !

Jou: KOMU ENOUGH !

Komu: (He’s starting to tear up and panic) UGH...So what you're just going to tell me I gave into some animalistic nature, That’s how you’ve always seen all of us here..

Jou: Wait...No that’s it !

Calum: What’s up ?

Jou: Komu already made his rule before the last class trial. We even brought this up earlier in this trial.

Sabiya: About the weapon watching..he did

Jou: Our killer had to have been the one who revoked my rule, They wanted more murders to happen.

Rosalie: With what we have, I don’t think those two are connected anymore

Jou: But Komu shouldn't have had any reason to do this..

Sabiya: Jou everyone except you and Eli were made aware of that rules revoke before the murder..he would have known for sure

Jou: But then..

Rosalie: What’s wrong ?

Jou: His family wasn’t under threat nor was his health, Komu like many of us made a rule to limit the killing potential.

Komu:...

Jou: Say something !

Holly: You really don’t get it huh ?

Jou: NOT a word from you you...please

Holly: Fine, Rosalie deal with him

**PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION**

Jou: Komu had no reason to kill, Nothing to gain from killing, What would the point be for him to commit such a senseless murder ?

**Answer: FREE-YOU-AND-ELIJAH**

**Rosalie: NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT NATURE AND PERSONAL GAIN JOU**

Jou:...Excuse me ?

Rosalie: Or in your words Jou..”Even animals can let their emotions or concern for others can overcome them”

Sumiko: Seriously..we should have known this was the case.

Holly: Them ?

Jou:...

Calum: So does that wrap it up ?

Malachi: I think there’s one more thing we should confirm

Rosalie: My thoughts exactly..

**Choose a Truth bullet: Purple Shard**

Rosalie:...Komu can you please show us your hand….

Komu:...(He shamefully raises his hand above his head, Showing that one of his fingers has a broken chipped off nail)

Malachi: The purple thing we found at the crime scene...is his finger nail

Jou: Komu…

Komu:..I suppose I can’t keep this up anymore...That’s my fingernail…(He just sounds defeated and dead inside) I-It was me..I…killed Jeanette…I’m sorry, everyone.

Sumiko:…

Jou: (Slams his fist on his table)

Malachi:....

Rosalie: Right...Ugha (Puts her hands to her head)

Malachi: You alright Rose ?

Rosalie: My heads burning up a bit…so much talking

Malachi:..Breath then, I’ll handle the rest of this.

**CLOSING ARGUMENT !**

Malachi: I’ll go far back as the evidence starts, Starting with the wolf packs arrest of Eli and throwing him into a cell, Present at the time was Rosalie, Calum, Sumiko, Holly and the blackened, Holly always kept the cell keys on them, I knew this since we worked closely in the wolf pack council, They set the keys on the desk to ensure food could be dropped off into their cell. The blackened was relieved of their shift but during the midsts of the conversations, The Blackened stole the cell keys from the table and snuck off.

Malachi: Moving to my perspective on the matter, Around Eleven o'clock at night, I called for Rosalie to meet up with me by the fountain, Connor tagged along because I accidentally told him about my plan during the day, I planned to take them to the museum to inform them of....let’s just save the truth and the lie for now...However we were forced to hide as we witnessed Jeanette leaving the Hotel, I had no idea what was going to transpire...I wish now that she caught us right there if it stopped her from going...

Malachi: Around that time Sabiya and Abraham were on guard duty with Sabiya wrapping up her shift and leaving, Eli and Jou have fallen asleep by this point and Jeanette was making her way to the police stadium while Rosalie, Connor and I followed her. 

Malachi: But we were stopped by Sabiya who was heading back to the hotel until Connor convinced her to join us on our investigation. But that’s enough of our side, The blackened had the cell key and must have either followed Jeanette or followed my group to the station. Regardless Abraham and Jeanette went down stairs at some point with Jou waking up to overhear the shouting and yelling going on down there.

Malachi: Thanks to Connor’s update we now know that Jeanette and Abraham themselves got into a fight with Abraham taking a knife to the eye but not before breaking Jeanette’s hand. Jou heard the footsteps of the blackened entering the police station and going down the basement. They must have seen what just happened to Abraham...whenever or not they took the opportunity or acted in self defence in the heat of the moment, Jeanette fought the blackened, lost and got herself slammed into the wall.

Malachi: During the fight the blackened broke their nail which fell into Jeanette’s pocket. My guess for why this was neglected was either on a rush or perhaps they didn’t even notice that they broke a nail.

Malachi: Now they had the perfect suspects to throw under the bus so they threw the keys over by the cell just in arms reach for Jou and then bolted out of the northern district. Jou ran right after them hoping to catch a glimpse of the killer but the blackened was desperate to outrun Jou and bolted for the hotel.

Malachi: As if struck by bad luck while running the blackend's jewellery got caught on the door handle which broke both the door handle and the wristband. Scattered all over the floor they panicked and only managed to pick up the big chunks of gold before they had to rush upstairs to avoid Jou.

Malachi: If the door was open Holly and Sumiko would have caught the blackened red handed however their door was shut so they weren’t able to hear the killer sneak back into their room and faint ignorance

Malachi: If I got anything wrong then please tell us the Truth **Shikomu Hiiragi, The Ultimate Nail Artists**

_Glass shattering sound_

Calum: That explanation felt way longer than it needed to be.

Malachi: Yeah I'll just leave it to someone else next time.

Connor: Oh come on Malachi, You didn’t even give them a closing case pun related to their talent...You could have “Nailed It” Malachi

Tokiya: So Komu, did he get it right ?

Komu: Just about everything...you got what you need to survive...so congratulations

Jou:...

Komu: I can tell your all disappointed with me...hate me right now...and you deserve to be….

Monokuma: Before we get into that can of worms

_ Each person’s podium seat opens up from the top revealing a screen, The screen lights up with the icons of each of the eighteen students including the greyed out icons of Tracey, Zayla, Seiji, Clem, Charlotte and Jeanette _

Monokuma: It’s time you all make the right choice OR the dreadfully wrong one !

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED**

Monokuma: The voting has come to a close Anddddddddd DING DING, Guess Third time really is the charm, You all got it right, The one who killed Jeanette is indeed the **Ultimate Nail Artist** Shikomu Hiiragi !

Calum: That has to be weirdest motive yet.

Jou: That wasn’t a motive..

Komu: You already know why.

Jou: You seriously didn’t do this JUST because of me...Did Monokuma offer you anything ?

Komu: No, I’m not that cunning to scheme up something like that..What Is that not savage or animal like, Enough for you ?

Jou: I told you not to bother with someone like me, You still had a chance to not be a beast like me !

Komu: You were suffering in there ! You were all going to just let him and Eli starve to death.

Connor: We wouldn’t do that for Eli dude

Komu: But you would for Jou..you all abandoned him

Holly: And that was worth killing Jeanette over !?

Komu: I NEVER wanted to kill...The plan was to head over there and relieve Abraham and Jeanette of their shift, then I’d free Jou and Eli...but no one was there when I peeped through the window.

Malachi: You went down stairs and...

Komu: I saw Abraham on the verge of death and I….I just couldn’t take it anymore...the killing...it’s never going to stop, no matter what we do...I saw Jeanette just standing there having just stabbed him...I knew I’d be next if I didn’t act...

Eli: You attacked her on an impulse..

Komu: She would have killed me for sure, So I...didn’t stop punching her until she stopped moving...stop screaming about me, stop screaming about Abraham and whatever she was trying to say to lower my guard down…I blanked out on all sound, reason or screams to stop...now there's blood in my nails..

Jou: Why did you even bother….

Komu: Because you were MY FRIEND, No matter how bizarre that sounds I wanted to believe the best in you, I wanted to give you hope that you could still turn your life around and help us get out of here.

Jou: It wasn't worth throwing your life over...I'm just a beast you know that by now..

Komu: So was I wrong...was it so wrong...perhaps it really was stupid of me to hope someone like you could turn around 

Jou: This is all I am Komu...A hunter, a killer...I’ve killed countless animals and…

Komu: Yet what ?

Jou: WHY is this so painful !

Komu: Cause I was your friend ?....If it’s that hard to consider...I pity you..

Rosalie: But you were going to frame him and Eli for the murder ?

Komu: I was...to tell you the truth I didn't have much of a plan, Jou was going to catch me if I didn't get out of there..if there was a chance I could get out of here and see my friends again, I had to stick to that atleast..

Sumiko: Cause you wanted to help a killer, Jeanette is dead for no reason now...

Komu: Going to yell at me again Sumiko...just go ahead, this will be your last chance too.

Sumiko: You hated her, didn't you ?

Komu:...

Sumiko: Atleast answer me that.

Komu:..She was a heartless Jackass...like you Sumiko..

Sumiko:...

Holly: Hey have some respect for the dead !

Komu: All Jeanette did was make hurtful comments with no remorse for how she says it, “Distrust” All of us and put herself on some higher pedestal, refuse to cooperate and treat me like dirt for no reason, DOES that sound familiar Sumiko !

Sumiko: ENOUGH !

Calum: You done ?

Komu: Should I move onto you Calum, or should I not brother talking to a brick wall

Calum: Can you just die, Your the most annoying fucking bitch I’ve had to listen to.

Komu:...You could at least pretend to learn something from this ! NONE of this would've ever happened if the wolf pack didn’t take this so far !

Holly: If I never threw Jou and Eli into prison…

Komu: You treated them like scum Holly...I was willing to help you just like everyone else, But you took it too far..you stressed, scared and caused so much unneeded drama by controlling everyone... What kind of officer are you !? 

Holly:...(Goes silent, taking the thought that they did go overboard this time around and cause major drama and stress among the group leading up to Komu’s snap)

Jou: Stop just...Can we not send him off like this...HE made breakfast for all of you daily !

Komu: I just wanted to help you...I never thought it would turn out like this...

Jou: Why ...WHY did you want to help me, I’ve KILLED people and have been acting this all out as a hunting game

Komu: You were my friend... you took time to talk and listen to me when I wanted to vent, I just wanted to help you cause deep down I know you could have been a better person if you took your mind away from the bow but now…I guess the bear is about the kill a deer.

Monokuma: Finally can we get on with it

Jou:...MONOKUMA !

Monokuma: Eh ?

Jou: I want you to punish me instead !

Tokiya: Jou ?

Monokuma: Bit too late to make a turn around eh buddy ?

Jou: NO I am the blackened in one way or another I killed someone and everyone found out, So you have to kill me !

Komu: It’s not going to work Jou just give up

Jou: But you never gave up on me ? What am I supposed to do ?

Komu: That’s for you to decide after this…

Monokuma: But right now I’ve decided on a very special punishment for Shikomu Hiiragi, The Ultimate Nail Artist

Komu:..oh god this really is the end

Connor: KOMU RUN !

Komu: I..I...FUCK I GOTTA TRY (He attempts to bolt for the elevator but a chain grabs him by the neck)

Jou: KOMU !

Monokuma: (Heads over to the punishment room and pulls the chain) Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

**GAME OVER**

**SHIKOMU HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

**NAIL PAINT TUTORIAL RED AND BLUE #PUNISHED, #NOT-CLICKBAIT: EXECUTED**

_ Komu looks around to notice that he is tied to a giant nail paint brush. Above him is a Monokuma who has taken a seat down at a table and opens up a nail painting kit, _ _ Opening up a bottle of midnight blue paint, The brush Komu is on is then lifted up by Monkuma, In a few seconds Komu holds his breath as he is dunked into the pool of blue polish paint _

_ Monokuma then lifts up the brush out of the bottle while Komu regains his breath, Then Monokuma begins rubbing the paint brush on his claws, Komu starts getting a few scratches and bruises since the bears claws are sharp. _

_ Monkouma then looks at his claws and begins to grumble and throw a hissy fit that it’s nails paint coat didn’t turn out like it wanted to, Then it opens up a crimson red bottle of paint and dips Komu into it, Spinning the brush around inside the bottle at an extremely fast speed causing Komu to lose his breath. _

_ Soon Monokuma lifts up the paint brush and begins painting his claws again..this time Monokuma stops to admire his nail painting handwork, Then it notices Komu is no longer on the paint….rather that Komu is now left lifeless as she sinks into the bottom of the crimson paint bottle. _

  * [Class Trial]

Jou:...

Tokiya: I didn’t even flinch that time…

Jou: (Lowers his cap to hide his eyes)

Eli: How are you doing Jou ?

Jou:..Is this what it feels like to be normal ?

Connor: You mean ? Actually feeling upset about someone's passing and not treating it like a vicious cycle of nature.

Jou:...

Calum: You killed like how many animals that you had no real connection to ?

Jou:...

Connor: Yet this one was different…..not Seiji...not Clem eh ?

Jou: His death was my fault, Is that what you want to hear !?

Connor: Almost EVERYTHING here has been you fault, You put Charlotte and Holly on the edge with your taunts causing them to both take it too far, Komu the only person here who gave a fuck about you and died cause they wanted to free you.

Tokiya: Con dude, this isn’t the best time.

Connor: Well welcome to the normal club Jou, We all go through mental crisis and guilt daily.

Jou: Normal ?...I can't take anymore of how much my talent has caused nothing but death and misery...yet I'm nothing without my talent, It's been my whole life, it's been the only thing that I ever found joy from...it made me into how I am....a monster...there's nothing I can do to turn this around..

Rosalie: Jou listen please !

Jou: JUST STAY AWAY...You'll all be better off without me and you know it !..(He runs off to the elevator and leaves immediately)

Eli: Wait Jou !

Connor: (Folds his arms) 

Sabiya: Connor I get your upset too but we can’t just take it out on him.

Connor: I just want him to get the message now...I'm sick of all the infighting…

Sabiya: I get it...I..

Connor: You don’t have to give me advice if you got nothing Sabi

Sabiya: But I need to do more somehow, All I did lately was follow Holly around and then panic to myself to avoid lashing out on anyone !

Connor: But you didn’t

Sabiya: Huh ?

Connor: If it helps, You helped me smile again

Sabiya:...That can't be enough..people are still dying and committing murders, fighting while I can't figure out how to keep the group together and get out of here...let alone figure out a rule to make.

Sumiko:...You haven't said anything in a while Holly ?

Holly: I...dam it, I don’t know...there was no motive and yet I pushed Komu to the point of giving him a reason to kill...whatever we do it just seems to create more reasons to kill

Malachi:...For now we should catch up to Jou..Before-

Monokuma: Not so fast ! (Taps Malachi on the shoulder)

Malachi:.....

Monokuma: Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about tonight, Now it’s time to deal with you (Red eye glows) **TRAITOR** !

**STUDENTS REMAINING: 11**

<**END OF CHAPTER 3**>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will begin on the 3rd of April


	17. Chapter IV: The Mask Of Anarchy Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

_ ** Chapter 4 The Mask of Anarchy: ** _

  * [Class Trial]

_ Just when everyone thought the mood of the class trial was going to be at ease with the conclusion of Jeanette’s case, The sudden outing of Malachi leaves everyone in a state of confusion and anger, Malachi himself is horrified about what will come out of this and what Monokuma will now do to him _

Tokiya: Malachi what the cow is he talking about ?

Malachi:..

Holly: Malachi answer us ! What did you do ?

Eli: All this time..you were….

Malachi:..NO..I mean I..I-I tried to..

El: Tried to what ? Make up for it ? You helped them bring us here didn’t you ?!

Rosalie: Easy everyone he’s on our side..he shut down the cameras and showed us the museum.

Eli: You knew ?

Sumiko: We're meant to believe that ?

Rosalie: Well it’s not like Monokuma was going to let us talk about it during the trial.

Calum: Malachi, Maybe it’s a better right now to get out of here, Rather than stay here and give us exposition.

Tokiya: Not until he tells us what the fuck is going on.

Malachi: I’m the mole...what else am I supposed to say

Eli:....

Malachi: I tried to make things right but failed..Monokuma knows now

Holly: This whole time...I trusted you ! Charlotte trusted you !

Tokiya: You were our friend, Clem and Seiji’s friend...you let their deaths slide !

Malachi: I tried to…suppose it isn’t an excuse for being a coward...I'm sorry everyone

Rosalie: I know this is bad everyone but listen please...

Sabiya: He’s shown us the truth about our kidnapping, The photos, hopes peaks past.

Rosalie: <**I need to steel myself**> A dark past it may have been but one I won’t turn a blind eye to NOR are we going to let it brainwash us into believing they're the sole bad guys !

Monokuma:...

Tokiya: So is he on our side or not ?

Connor: Let him have his redemption arc Toks.

Monokuma: So you know the aim, So what ? You think letting another generation of ultimates lead the blind and talentless masses isn’t going to cause another repeat of power abuse ?

Rosalie: Not if we rework the system of hope's Peak

Monokuma: Pff like I’m going to believe you and or your 1st class colleagues, No matter what you say you’ll be just like the past officials...

Eli: And you think you can shift the future on our graves !

Monokuma: It’s been done before by all the ultimates throughout history.

Sumiko:...

Tokiya:.. 

Monokuma: Every king, every general, every politician, every major figure in your history books, what do they all have in common ?

Sabiya: They were all…..extremely talented in their field…

Rosalie:...They were all **Ultimates **?

Monokuma: BINGO..History is written by the winner after all and this killing game will be remembered just as I want it to be..(Points a claw at Malachi)

Malachi:..

Monokuma: I hope you are very happy with that little stunt you pulled, shutting down the cameras and getting the staff to turn on me, Oh well a **little reconstruction **of the company was on my to do list anyway.

Malachi: You didn’t…!

Monokuma: Yep all of them were swiftly punished because you went out of your way to make things harder for me !

Malachi: YOU !....nooo

Rosalie: So your going to try and silence him and expect us to forget about it all ?!

Holly: Hold on Malachi didn’t commit a murder, You can’t kill him !

Monokuma: I’m sorry, do YOU make the rules Holly ?

Malachi:..Just run all of you...I’ll keep them occupied

Monokuma: So now I have to prepare a special punishment for the Ultimate Chauffeur Malachi Warner ! (Goes to grab Malachi)

Holly: (Shoves Malachi back) Connor, Sabiya get him to the elevator Now !

Malachi: Wait don’t-(Sabiya and Connor quickly grab Malachi and run for it)

Connor: Don’t stand there Malachi run !

Monokuma: Think carefully about your next choice of words or actions.

Holly: You're not taking him !

Monokuma: Is that a threat ?

Eli: Holly STOP !

Monokuma: Hmmmm, You know what..I have a better (Claws sharpen) IDEA

_ SLASH ! _

Holly: (Is hit in the face with the claws) UGGHA ! (Falls their knees)

Monokuma: (Walks over to Holly and places their paw on their greywolf mask) 

Holly: DON’T TOUCH IT (Tries to grab it’s paw)

Monkuma: Hmm a simple kill would be took basic for this case...Ooh I know let’s take a look at the so called “Alpha”

Holly: NOOOO!  
  
Monokuma: (Pulls off Holly’s mask and rips it to pieces)

Holly: Ugh ! (Quickly covers their face and turns away to avoiding looking at anyone)

Tokiya: Holly ?

Monokuma: Your wolf pack is cute and all but it’s over now (Looks at the elevator watching Malachi escape)....**THIS IS NOT OVER MALACHI !**…...(Vanishes)

Eli: Holly ?

_ Everyone rushes over to Holly who has not responded, They just keep their face buried under their hands as they heavily breath remaining on the ground _

Calum: It’s Just a mask Holls come on get up.

Tokiya: They're not moving.

Rosalie: Or talking...

Sumiko: Don’t tell me the mask was just an act..

Tokiya: It’s just a mask though right, This doesn’t change anything (Walks over to Holly)

Eli: Tokiya I don't think they want to say anything right now

Tokiya: Holly come on...We're heading back up

Holly: (They just get up, still refusing to show their face trying to cover it with the tattered pieces of their once proud greywolf mask)

Sumiko:...

Rosalie:...<**Is that what Holly’s like without it ?**>

  * [Garden Courtyard]

_ As the elevator goes up Rosalie's thoughts ponder back towards the same state she was in after the previous trial reflecting on those they’ve lost and then towards herself, The one who’s suppose to scout out and guide these students to a better future..not towards a coffin, Feeling sick to her stomach as she feels herself getting worse and with the state she's in, doubt grows whenever she deserves to survive over everyone else..does she have the right to live with no clue how much time she would even have left ? _

_ Soon the elevator opens up, Malachi, Connor and Sabiya are nowhere to be seen in the area, Holly just bolts for the hotel room once they can all move out of the elevator box _

Sumiko: There already gone...what the fuck just happened

Tokiya: Don’t wrestlers like never take off their masks or something ?

Rosalie: Probably…(She feels some aches going through her stomach and arms as she attempts to move away from the others)

Calum: So Malachi’s on the run now ?

Eli: The dorm’s are the only place Malachi could hide in...but I doubt he’s going to his own dorm since Monokuma will expect that...

Tokiya: So we gotta keep him safe from Monokuma now ?

Calum: I thought Monokuma could just kill us on the spot if they wanted too.

Tokiya: Bitch must be hesitating...has anyone seen Jou ?

Eli: Probably back in his dorm..if not then possibly the police station (Looks around)...

_ Watching the boys move out into the courtyard Rosalie feels the pain in her stomach is about to crawl up, She waits back and quietly moves over to a bush in the hedge garden and throws up into the bushes_

Rosalie:..Ugha....fuck me..why now..(Wipes her mouth)

Sumiko: (Stops just before she exits garden to heas her)...Rose ?

Rosalie:....

Sumiko: The guys are heading back to the hotel, You should too.

Rosalie:..Yeah I’ll be there soon I just…(Throws up again in the bushes)

Sumiko:....

Calum: You girls coming ? We have a bathroom you know Rose

Rosalie: I KNOW...I’m just not feeling so great right now..(Exits the bushes)

Calum: Are you dying ?

Rosalie:.....

Calum: (Actually starts to look a bit concerned after not getting an answer) Rose ?

Rosalie: I need to get to my room..(Pushes herself up and starts walking)

Sumiko:...Calum can you help push her ?

Rosalie: I don’t need help..I’m not going to be deadweight

Sumiko: Deadweight..what are you talking about ? You’ve been more useful than half of the group.

Rosalie: For now...but soon I’ll....I don’t know..(With her medication protection gone and the jarring possibility that someone she knows brought this upon her, a million thoughts began rushing through her head, she won’t be able to keep this up for any longer with her chances of getting out of her continue to shrink)....

_ Both Tokiya and Elijah both overhear this and head over, If it’s anything Rosalie is afraid of is getting more people involved and worried over her status _

Tokiya: Rosie, you feeling alright ?

Eli: You look pale…are you feeling ill ?

Rosalie: Just the night light...it’s nothing (She tries to hold herself together as she tries to head to the hotel)

Eli: Wait ! You can’t just say that and leave.

Rosalie: Then what am I SUPPOSED to say Elijah, HOW can I even explain any of THIS ! (In a moment of impulse she just grabs her hair and tosses the wig at them)

Eli:....

Tokiya: (Catches her hair) Yo Rosalie takes it easy you just sneezed out your….(Jaw drops when he realises this) WIG !?

Sumiko:...

Calum: Holy fuck your bald.

Rosalie: I...I can’t do this anymore...how are we so chill with this happening for a third time now...I can’t even take care of my students let alone myself..

Eli: (He’s still silent struck) Your Medication...was

Rosalie: Was my medication...now someone here nullified my rule...someone among our group, Was my words of trust and help that much of a PAIN to someone apparently !....(She just storms off back into the hotel struggling to keep it together)

Eli: (Just staring at the wig she left behind, he just folds his arms and begins shaking)

Sumiko:.(Already exhausted from the end of the class trial she just heads straight for the hotel)...

Calum: All we need to do is just get a boat or kill Monokuma..

Tokiya: Were all on the verge of falling apart...Jou...Malachi...Holly now her..

_ With the night getting even darker and the atmosphere growing cold, The three of them remain in silence, Calum heads back to the hotel while Tokiya looks up at the night sky keeping Elijah company as he remains expressionless and unerved from Rosalie’s outburst. _

Tokiya:..If anyone was going to get us out of here I thought It would be Holly, They were so determined and tall, strong and…

Eli: Not going to finish ?

Tokiya: I can’t...after seeing them just scream and wail arcoss the ground after losing their mask..I’m fucking terrified, Clem...Tracey I could be fucking next and there’s nothing I could do to stop that.

Eli: Enough...This game is going to end one way or another with that bear and their minions killed or our corpses laid across the city…

Tokiya: Sounds almost like a hunting game…So what’s our group's plan ?

Eli: Sleep, Eat...then we find the mastermind and make them wish they never set foot in Anvil…

Tokiya: (Offers the wig to him)

Eli: (Grabs the wig and heads inside)

Tokiya: (Looks up at the sky)...God..Allah..Buddha, Obama, Bart Simpson, Arceus whoever is up there listening….even if I don’t get a single brand show or sponsorship..I just want to go home...to see my family again.....that’s all I want..

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

Rosalie: (Slams the door and then leans on it)...<**They all had their full healthful lives ahead of them**...**yet I’m here instead of them**...>

_ Knock Knock ! _

Eli: (Voice) Rose can you hear me ?

Rosalie:..

Eli: (Voice)..I’m just here to return your..wig..I’ll just slide it under if you don't want to open the door.

Rosalie: (She opens the door a little to grab her wig)..

Eli:.Are you sure ?

Rosalie: Whatever I say it won’t ease your worrying, So just say it…(She walks over to her bed to sit down)

Eli: All this time...you had

Rosalie: Fake hair….I still vividly remember it falling apart...that i'm going to be like this till the day I die..

Eli:..(He takes a seat on the opposite side of the bed to keep her company)

Rosalie: I'm sorry if this hits too home with you….you lost someone close to cancer.

Eli: I’m fine...It’s you I'm worried about..

Rosalie: I’m worried about myself too...the photo of my future is growing dark..

Eli: There’s still hope Rose...

Rosalie: That’s all we can do, hope...but someone revoked my medication rule...I even broke my own e-handbook out frustration that I can't do anything to make this better...I don’t know how much more I can take of this...

Eli: Someone did that...

Rosalie: Everything we’ve done so far to prevent more murders is failing...I’m failing..Komu was right..

Eli: None of this is your fault Rose, We all needed to survive the trials, it's not just their life at stake.

Rosalie: And if this keeps on going...if I survive out of everyone else here…it doesn’t feel right...I don’t know how long I've got while anyone else who died have could easily lived twice as long as me and make a fulfilling life…..I want to live but do I even deserve it if I end up wasting it away within ten or even five years from now..

Eli: Please...Don’t think like that ! You can’t give up on yourself or value yourself lower than anybody else !

Rosalie:...

Eli: HOW can you be so accepting of this !?

Rosalie: (Grips her bed shaking her hands uncontrollably) HOW CAN I !...I’ve selfishly fought tooth and nail to survive these trials just so I can get out and see my brother...I only now considered how much I’ve stolen the place of someone who isn’t withering away….many people who could have lived up to 80 and have such a long and loving life that I so desired and wished for countless times....for someone like me with only 15 years at best...do I even have the right to be here in their stead..

Eli:..

Rosalie: Even if I get out of here what impact would I even leave in such a short time...I’ll merely be a forgotten memory to some of you.

Eli: (He places his hands on her shoulder) Rose listens to me..

Rosalie:....

Eli: You are a cherished kind soul, Too good for this world were all damned too...No matter what’s happening to you or what you have It doesn’t change who you are as a person nor should it ever make you inferior to anyone else !…..You deserve to live the life you want and nobody and no fucking cancer has the right to take it !

_ Elijah himself is now getting worked up. _

Eli: I know it’s bad but don’t let yourself be shrouded in despair or convince yourself to throw it away, Without you...I don’t know how many of us would have the strength to go on...your the bravest person I know...to be frank even in all this madness...I consider myself a lucky person to have ever met you…

Rosalie:..(Grabs Elijah and pulls him in for a hug...breaking down)

ElI: (Returns the hug and remains silent).. 

_ Silence drifts as Rosalie’s thoughts begin to vanish as she focuses on holding him tight enough to calm down _

Rosalie: <......>

ElI: Even in the darkest times, there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel...I promise you, I will do whatever I can to ensure you find a way out of here

  * [Monokuma’s Headquarters]

Abraham: ZAY ! (He wakes up once again in the same bed he passed out on after the first trial)

_ The security room is a lot more lifeless and emptier than the last time he woke up here. He looks around to see Monokuma who is frantically searching the security panels but all the cameras have gone static. _

Monokuma: No connection (Bangs the screen) Stupid Kid ! Where are youuuuuuuuu!?

Abraham: What’s going on ?

Monokuma: ABOUT time you woke, What on Earth were you thinking about telling that Yoga freak everything !?

Abraham: She caught onto my Mind reading alibi and I panicked…(He puts his hand to his left eye which is covered in bandages)...my eye...

Monouma: What were you expecting we couldn’t save it after it got pierced by sharp metal...but luckily Jeanette won’t be bothering either of us ever again, But now Malachi is ruining everything !

_ The door behind them opens as Calum walks in after returning to his dorm._

Calum: You called Monokuma ?

Abraham: How did you get down here ? 

Calum: I’ll show you when we leave. It's a big complex under here but I have a passageway up my dorm, Malachi has them too but his room is...

Monokuma: I already checked he’s not there….that pesky bastard is hiding somewhere and it’s really grinding my gears !

Calum: Last I saw was Connor and Sabiya taking him into the hotel

Abraham: What did Malachi do ?

Monokuma: While you were getting eye pegged by a knife, Malachi convinced our staff to jeopardize the cause and spilled the beans of our plan to several of the ultimates. 

Abraham: I can sense you already punished them

Monokuma: Indeed, Unfortunately before I could punish them they were petty enough to damage the security grid so NONE of our cameras are operating. We can’t see anything !

Abraham: Monokuma, Why are we really doing this ?

Monokuma: Eh ?

Abraham: To remove the ultimate status...by leaving behind corpses, tears, all covered up in a lie ?

Monokuma: Right now ? Well it’s not all a lie, just this game...and maybe another thing or two but most of the museum stuff about hopes peak is true.

Abraham: Then I can’t be left in the dark if I am to go on doing this...My eye is beyond healing…TELL me why should I throw aside my pacifist hopes for this situation...

_ Suddenly another voice begins to emit outside of Monokuma, A voice coming from the operator serving as it’s eyes and voice, This voice more calm and static _

???: Mr.Zarus….Mr.McDonald...your speaking to the Head Admin of the Dawn Stars...We’ve been watching your progress so far on our ambitious project.

Calum: Sup mam

Abraham: Who are you ?

???: The privacy of Anvil City has been compromised thanks to Malachi so I cannot give you my name...How familiar are you with the controversies surrounding Hope's Peak ?

Abraham: My memory was wiped..

???: Before the expansion era there was a time when the world was plunged into the brink of despair and chaos, Labeled as “**The Tragedy**” instigated by the vermin Junko Enoshima, The **Ultimate Despair** and Izuru Kamukura, A reserve course student turned lab rat for hope's peak to use as a artificial ultimate which turned the original personality of the student into a empty husk of a body, Together they manipulated the world into committing countless atrocities across the world.

Abraham: Ultimate Despair ?

Calum: Even for a Ultimate title, that’s pretty stupid name, might aswell call me the ultimate muscle

Abraham: Don’t get any ideas Calum.

???: The Reserve course program only ever existed to fund the Izuru project, Scouting out Junko ignorant that she was going to harness her talent to her full potential...she created and forced innocent youth into these kind of “Killing games...Killing games that under hopes peaks Academies ignorance caused the near existence of humanity as we know it

Abraham:..

Calum: Now the place is starting up again, Can we really let them have the power to accidentally do all that again ?

Abraham: But WHY are we having our own killing game, Isn’t that no different ?

??? Unfortunately it’s a necessary evil that must be done, Even with our evidence the ultimates apart of the federal agencies and governments across the world been backing up Hope's Peak by trying to suppress and limit our info, Cause of that no one is really upset at all and just blame **“Despair**” Like it’s some disease....So here we are making our own killing game and making it act like it’s the new initiation into hopes peak….that would be the final nail in Hope’s peaks coffin.

Abraham:...How ?

???: With the exception of the Talent Scout no one here is an official ultimate, When you and Calum survive and leave Anvil you will expose this as an “Experiment” committed by Hope’s peak, An experiment that plans to eradicate all the non populace of the world.

Calum: (Scratches his ear) That’s why you chose Monokuma ?  
  
???: Monokuma symbolises a monster that hopes peak created by proxy. When the world sees the two connected, they’ll believe that all the despair, chaos and lives ruined from the tragedy were all a part of Hope’s peak’s plan to make a world with only ultimates.

Abraham:....

???: Abraham listen to me, I’m speaking to you as a mother who has witnessed how much this status of Ultimates has damaged not just mine but my daughter's life...and many others out there like Calum who were left behind for their supposed inferiority

Calum:...

???: You know what must be done Abraham

Abraham: (Defeated) Alright...I’ll let the killings continue

???: It pains me just as much as it does but the lives of millions of rejected outweigh the few left in Anvil, This killing game will end when you and Calum are the only two remaining, Despite what the rule states about the three survivors...if anyone else lives but refuses to cooperate with us they’ll be executed regardless.

Calum: Hey but what if we managed to get someone like Rosalie to side with us ?

???: Why the talent scout ?

Calum:...I mean she’s bed ridden so she can’t really do much for long...kinda sucks

Abraham:...but YOU made that happen ?!

Calum: DON’T remind me..I want to undo that cause like she could be our journalist to expose hopes peak ? you know how former employees always talk shit about their company

???: Negative stay consistent with the current regulations, Flip flopping will only invite suspicion....I will say this...If you manage to get anyone else aboard and join our cause I will permit their survival, But everyone else must die...Since you cannot decide on a motive Abraham...I’ll be starting the next motive tomorrow morning that coward of a Chauffeur cannot be allowed to live.

Abraham: Got it…

_ The Voice soon shuts down and Monokuma lights back up _

Monokuma: Good to see we're all in agreement, Now Abraham you should be fine to head back to the dormitory, Calum show him around the underground while you're at it, I can’t keep bringing him down here just for injuries after all.

Abraham: (Puts his hand to his eye) Uhh….(He begins making his way over to the staircase)

Calum: (Follows him) Didn’t foresee that did ya.

Abraham: You waited all night to say that did you ?

Calum: Yes, yes I did

  * [Underground]

_ A giant security vault door opens up as Arbrahm and Calum emerge from it, The room they arrive in has black and white tile floors, Near the vault door seems to be a password pad, This place seems to be a central hub way with various tunnels leading to several different parts of Anvil City _

Abraham: The underground ?

Calum: Exclusive to Zayla, Malachi, The Bear and I...lots of tunnels eh ?  
  
Abraham: All colour coded

_ Around them are five different fully painted tunnels, One Blue, one Orange, one green, one yellow and one white _

Calum: Makes it easier to know where to go, White leads to the dormitory (Gets out his flashlight and begins walking down the white tunnel as Abraham follows him) 

Abraham: And the rest lead to other parts of the city ?

Calum: Shortcuts across each sector of the city, Haven’t used them much but I know where they each go

_ They both reach the end of the white tunnel where there are arrive at three separate stairways. _

  * [Calum’s Room]

_ In Calum’s room there is a big electric guitar though real also acts a lever as it begins to pull down and the wall around it begins to open up and move to the right revealing a secret staircase ascending downwards, Calum and Abraham emerge from it. _

Calum: (Begins turning the tunes of the wall guitar which causes it to close the wall back and lock it)

Abraham: Least you got a lock for it then.

Calum: Yep (Gets out his e-handbook)

Abraham: You still want to change that rule ?

Calum: The woman’s already bald I figured we should go easy on her (Starts typing)

Abraham:...(Staring at Calum noticing this odd change in his behaviour) You're worried ?

Calum: Nah just..a bit guilty since I did cause it ? Is that a problem ?

Abraham: Not at all, I find myself having trouble getting to sleep after dooming Seiji and Charlotte like that.

_ A loud error noise is heard in his E-handbook _

Monokuma: (Automated Text) Sorry I’m afraid you can’t change your rule once it’s established.

Calum: Oh get fucked ! Abe can you remove this rule restriction.

Abraham: Sure (He gets out his E-handbook and starts typing up a rule)

_ Another loud error noise is heard in his E-handbook _

Monokuma: (Automated Text) Sorry Buckerroo but you cannot remake a revoked rule, It’d just be a waste of a perfectly usable vote.

Abraham: Shit…

Calum:..(Sighs) So much for unfucking that up.

Abraham: Let’s not dwell on this maybe we can work something out for her later, but we should get some sleep It’s almost morning in a few hours (Abraham opens the door and looks outside)

_ The Dormitory Hallway is silent, empty and dark, Abraham moves out of Calum’s room and tips toes over to his dorm to try and get some rest after a huge night. _

Calum:...

  * [Abraham’s Room]

** _ DING DONG BING BONG _ **

_ Abraham:.... _

Monokuma: (Intercom) Good Morning everyone, Congratulations on surviving another class trial, Good thing I’m still able to speak to you despite NOT being able to see where any of you are right now…

Abraham: <**I’m going to have to get used this is.…**>

Monokuma: Want to know something funny...about a third of you have been killed spooky isn’t it. ? Anywho not only has a new area has opened up by the bus stop. But due to the over-commitment you all cornered yourselves into I’ve decided to grab all the weapons you dumped in Zayla’s room and replaced them all back into their original spots, Problem solved no more worrying about weapon watching, So save yourselves the embarrassment of trying to board up anymore items or places you clearly can’t help yourselves anymore so no need to stress yourselves over Komu's rule anymore as a technical participant in the Killing game myself I'm using my Rule to revoke it !

Abraham: Just a few more class trials Abraham....

  * [Dormitory Hall]

_ Abraham exits his room and looks around, Despite it being close to the usual meet up time barely a single sound can be heard from the floor below, Usually it’s Holly barking orders or Shikomu loudly cooking up the pack’s breakfast, Now barely anything can be heard. _

???: I was waiting to see if anyone else was coming, Good to see your still alive

Abraham: (Turns around to see Sabiya at the back of the hall leaning by the wall) Morning

Sabiya: How is your eye ?

Abraham: Blind.

Sabiya:..Right I should've expected that response, Is it in pain right now...anything I can do to help ?

Abraham: I’ll be be fine, You staying behind at the station wouldn’t have saved me so save your worries

Sabiya:...Very well, I just figured I could have...then again I would have died...Regardless a lot has happened since you were unconscious.

Abraham: Jeanette is dead and Shikomu was executed..

Sabiya: Guess I’ll just say nothing then

Abraham: Sorry go on

Sabiya: Better we just move on, We're going to have a debrief about our trip to the Museum last night (Gestures to the stairs as she heads down them) Can you see ?

Abraham: I’ll manage (Follows her)

  * [Cafeteria]

_ By the time the group meets up just Connor is sitting by the table before Abraham and Sabiya arrive and take their seats at the table. Tokiya, Calum and Elijah are now getting their own breakfast in the back at the Kitchen. Malachi, Sumiko, Holly, Jou and Rosalie are all missing _

Sumiko: (Arrives) Sorry I’m late

Sabiya: You're just on (Notices Sumiko)….time ?

Sumiko: (She is in her idol-Q outfit instead of her regular attire) Something the matter ?

Abraham: How are you faring Sumiko ?

Sumiko: I’m feeling fresh, new day, new me (Take a seat down next to Abraham and Sabiya) Is your eye okay ?

Abraham: (Points to his eye-patch)

Sumiko: Oh dear...sorry for that misfortune

Abraham:..I’m just amazed I survived that…. I’m gonna miss Komu’s dishes

Sumiko: His culinary work was pretty great (Managing to keep her idol smile)

Connor: What inspired you to change your outfit ?

Sumiko:..Well you know, We all need to stick together and stop fighting so maybe in this I can channel my idol charm (Uncertain but she seems to be pushing herself) to be more cooperative ?...

Abraham: <**Did** **Komu’s words hit her too hard ?**>

Tokiya: (Walks in eating a Banana) A mood outfit...those remind me of those mood contacts a friend of mine had.

Connor: Speaking of Jeanette, Abraham can you explain the context about how that happened ?

Abraham: What’s the question ?

Sumiko: If you don’t mind answering that for us Abes, Jeanette’s always been a calm and trustworthy buddy, but she never got to learn to trust us or make any friends...she died very disliked towards certain people and Komu (Looks around the room) BUT If we can all trust each other that should prevent anyone from being enemies anymore (Does her idol wink)

Connor: What have you done with the real Sumi ?

Sabiya: What Sumiko said, Jeanette valued her life more than anything and went out of her way to be trustworthy….What made her all of a sudden want to kill you and risk getting executed ?

Tokiya: You never said why she attacked you Abes, Why did she have a cow about it ?

Abraham: <**No random blurting this time Abraham, Use logic**> Would Monokuma be fine with me telling you all what really happened ?

Connor: Monokuma shouldn’t be able to see us thanks to Malachi.

_ Calum snacking on cereal bar walks in from the kitchen overhearing the conversation, Calum gives a quick look to Abraham as he is talking. _

Abraham: Jeanette did valve surviving more than anything (He puts his hand to his head) Admitely last night I went a bit too far with reading her mind..

Eli: (Arrives with an apple) You found a skeleton or dark secret in her closet. She really is one of us after all.

Tokiya: So what was the ants in her pants about ?

Abraham: I was just digging through her mind, you know just to find something to talk about since we have the most lively conversations....Then I found out she was a **Mole** for the mastermind.

Sumiko:..

Abraham: (Points this his eye patch) You’d think I’d be joking about this, But she started talking about Hopes peak and how there "Controlling the world", She tried to make a deal with me, When I ran...she tried to silence me.

Tokiya: Holy shit..

Calum: Shame we couldn’t interrogate her then.

Sabiya: Malachi told us that one other mole existed along with a mastermind but we didn’t get much answers from him before he fled to his room, Which I doubt he’s in anymore.

Tokiya: So he just vanished ? Is there something in his room that lets him just T-pose out of existence.

Sabiya: It’s clear he won’t be coming out to join us any time soon. For now it’s best to leave him hidden, If Monokuma finds him, he’s good as dead

Abraham: Considering someone among us must be the mastermind, Any of us knowing his location would doom him.

Connor: Now about the Museum that Malachi took Sabi, Rose and I too

Calum: Speaking of Rose, Is she joining us today ?

Eli: She’s still in her room...best we let her rest.

Sumiko: There’s no doubt that the illness rule was about her...and losing that rule she snapped last night...she’s a rough and tough fighter, Strong, cute and popular with the anvil crowd.

Eli..Stop

Sumiko: Sorry...go on Sabiya

Sabiya: To no one's surprise this festival of Blooming futures isn’t real

Calum: Yeah waking up alone on a death city wasn’t on my tour pamphlet

Connor: We were all kidnapped from the real one...which sparked a event called the **Ultimate Syphon**

Eli: Syphon…

Tokiya: That word...That was in our video motive ! The one with my sister in.

Abraham: It was...Both mine and Zayla’s video had that word in it.

Calum: What did you find out ? 

Sabiya: That Twenty of us were scouted out by Rosalie Blus and Mr.Fujimura...the latter was suppose to be our classes headmaster

Tokiya: Twenty ? There were more of us…

Sabiya: After the festival, We were taken onto a bus to get a late night tour of Hopes Reef university courtesy of Rosalie and Mr.Fujimura...but the bus was attacked...by an unknown group

Connor: I’m thinking it’s some secret society shit

Tokiya: Like the Illuminati ? THERE really behind all of this !

Calum: You're really going to rely on a conspiracy ?  
  
Connor: It’s not everyday we're Thirteen potential hope's peak students including the talent scout get kidnapped while four other students were killed during the attack while three other students barely escaped into the unknown.

Eli: THE WHAT ?! THE KILLED ? THE MISSING ?

Tokiya: That's the Syphon ?...they murdered classmates that we can’t even remember...what the fuck !

Sabiya: Seiji’s sister fortunately was one of the documented escapees...at least Seiji would be pleased..

Abraham: And so...

Sumiko: (Remains silent trying to keep her idolsona going)

Calum: Hold up..no ones going to ask about the thirteen part...there were eighteen of us here originally…

Eli: Rosalie’s the fourteenth but he's right...the other four..?

Connor: Were responsible for carrying out the mass murder and Abduction.

Calum: One of them was Malachi and the other Jeanette..

Sabiya: In the photo’s we found Jeanette wasn’t in either of them...

Tokiya: Then there’s two more hidden bad guys among us ?

Sumiko: Two more...

Eli: Among us right now...

** _DING !_ **

Calum: What was that ?

Sabiya: (Gets her E-handbook out) Huh looks like the compassion targets have updated

Abraham: (Checks his E-handbook)  
  
_**Your Compassion Targets is Sabiya Amin**_

Abraham: Our compassion targets have changed again.

Sabiya: They have indeed “Rosalie”

Connor: Tokiya Tag team !

Tokiya: Hell to the Y to the E to the S !

Calum: Huh, I got him again ?

Tokiya: You mean Jou ?  
  
Calum: That’s what it says

Eli: The timing on this...I got Rose

Sumiko: (Looks dead at her e-handbook) Must be my....lucky day

Connor: Oh oof you got Holly didn’t ya ?

Sumiko: Yes I did. We're not on good terms but that’s okay I can win them over in no time.

Eli: They are locked up in their room likewise with Jou and Rose.

Sumiko: Right they lost their mask...think there going act different, Be disappointing if they were just...fake

Calum: You tell me. Idol-Q

Connor: Just offer them food, Always helps making friends

Sumiko: Good idea Connor.

Tokiya: It does ?  
  
Connor: (He just pass his pancake plate over to Tokiya)

Tokiya: Woah Thanks ! (Finishes it off) So the Bus stop opened up

Sabiya: Was that where Monokuma took you to visit Abraham ?

Tokiya: It was, Beyond that fence is a hospital where you were staying, Abes, remember ?  
  
Abraham: I remember fading in an out and the excruciating pain, Shouldn’t we wait for Rose and Holly ?  
  
Connor: Holly clearly isn’t up to it so I shall take the throne from here ! First decree is to now investigate the Hospital and any other new areas.  
  
Eli: I’m staying back to check on my compassion target

Sumiko: Same as Eli, Can’t leave my compassion target behind

Calum: Todays going to be a lazy day for me, I’ll leave it to you.

Sabiya: And I’m getting conscripted into this exploration team ?  
  
Connor: Yep That’s King Perigan’s orders, Tokiya, Abraham get up !

_ Abraham gets up and follows Sabiya, Connor and Tokiya outside _

  * [Courtyard]

Tokiya: Hey so what exactly happened after you got Malachi out of the trial grounds ?

Sabiya: He wanted to go back to dorm so we took him there

Abraham: Doubt he’s still there otherwise Monokuma would have caught him.

Connor: Exactly, Malachi did show us something, His room has a secret passage

Tokiya: Where to ?

Sabiya: He wouldn’t tell us anymore, He’s still eager to “Handle” it by himself.

Abraham: Don’t take it personally, Likely he isn’t sure who to trust since any of us could be the one trying to silence him.

_ Abraham, Sabiya, Connor and Tokiya arrive by the bus stop where all the school buses were once parked, Though it’s been empty for a while what is new however is that the fence has been torn down leading down into another part of the city _

  * [Southern Villa]

_ This section of Anvil stands out a lot more as further into the city you go the less it resembles a modern city and more of a old Victorian architect town with buildings showing off the beauty of building art from two hundred year ago _

Tokiya: Did we just walk into a haunted house alley ?

Sabiya: The buildings here are remarkable .  
  
Tokiya: There just buildings

Sabiya: Doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate the art of it.

Connor: Don’t you do landscape art ?  
  
Sabiya: I could easily emulate this into a Fantasy rpg world art, Ever heard of steampunk

Connor: Video games you say ?

Sabiya: It’s a backup..

Abraham: (Checks the sign at the door) Harrington plaza, Your three in one hotel, hospital and retail store, Hey Tokiya there might be a new bike in there for you.

Tokiya: Haha nice one but I’d rather look for a discount on surviving thank you very much.

  * [Retail Store]

_ Having split up Abraham and Tokiya enter the supermarket where the victorian wood, brick and paint style meet the style of a modern store with isles of candy, books, toys, clothing, video and board games _

Abraham: They're dedicated to the style. I'll give them that.

Tokiya: I don’t trust the looks of the old paintings. I feel like there watching me.

Abraham: Might be because they have eyes.

Tokiya: They sure do but I swear the furniture is going to start moving (Looks at the bikes on display)

Abraham: Since when did you become a supernatural believer ?

Tokiya: Well it’s not out of the question, Way worse and crazier shit has been happening...Komu...the Syphon....Malachi’s a doubt agent and Rosie’s bald

Abraham: Atleast we know she’s on our side

Tokiya: Yeah..but Calum and I really screwed her over by accident.

Abraham: Between you and me it’s probably best you don’t tell her.

Tokiya: She’d tear me a new one for sure but still I feel awful...wait what about Malachi ? As undercover agents you and Calum should find him

Abraham: I was thinking that but the problem is Malachi isn’t going to live past another day at this rate

Tokyia: So that’s a no ?

Abraham: We can’t do anything rash Tokiya, If the mastermind spots us trying to get to close to him we’ll be axed next

Tokiya: Bummer but you're right Abes I can’t risk dying and losing you would stuck.

Abraham: Sure would...I get your feeling useless with this all going on around you, But we can’t do anything yet.

Tokiya:..Yeah....This place just seems like your casual shop...that has MY SPECIFIC HAIR GEL YESSSS (Grabs a gel bottle from the shelves) And my shopping is done !

Abraham: Might as well head to the hospital then

  * [Hospital]

_ Serving more as a big medical bay room rather than a facility, The bright lighted room is decorated in white tiles, the lack of any other colour is quite irritating, several empty beds are placed on the sides of the walls along with a fridge and a locked shelf containing various chemicals. Abraham and Tokiya meet back up with Connor and Sabiya. _

Sabiya: Find anything ?

Tokiya: Would you be shocked to hear that it contains retail products.

Sabiya: Nevermind

Connor: Remember this room ?

Abraham: I remember extreme pain.

Tokiya: Figured that was the (Opens up the fridge) AHA HOLY (Slams the door shut)

Connor: Don’t get beshatted on us now Toks  
  
Tokiya: I was not expecting to see bags of blood in there

Sabiya: Likely just there for anyone who gets hospitalised.

Tokiya: Better question who’s blood is that…

Abraham: What’s your thing with blood anyway ?

Tokiya: You mean my origin story.

Abraham: Blood is like the only thing that keeps us running.

Sabiya: Congrats on figuring that out.

Tokiya: I get it, Im not dumb

Connor: Did you get a heavy injury or something as a kid ?

Tokiya: Yeah, Alright so this is one of the few exclusive tales that you won’t hear in the Tokiya Trackumentary

Sabiya: Trackumentary..

Tokiya: Name in progress...actually Tokiya Time sounds better, So back when my sis and I were fighting over the Bmx that I wished for Christmas.

Abraham: Holy shit

Connor: Don’t spoil it !

Tokiya: She wanted to use the bike but that bike had my name written on it, It’s what I wanted to do after drama class got boring, So I used my strategic wits and outsmarted her by……stealing her favourite toy and hiding in a tree until she gave up and let me have full rights to the bike. (Says this last part very fast)

Sabiya: Good to see sibling sharing is a thing..  
  
Tokiya: And In a moment of victory, I fell from the tree and got impaled by a spiked fence

Connor: GEEZ That went from zero to a hundred.

Tokiya: YOU THINK ?

Abraham: Right in the abdomen..

Tokyia: EWWWW Okay no more memories can we change the topic !

Abraham: Is it wrong that I wish to learn more about our Bmx champion ?

Tokiya: (Smiles and brushes his hair) Are you interested ? Well what else do you wish to know about me Abes ?

Abraham: Not everyday you meet a Star (Thinking)

Sabiya: Why of all places...

Connor:...Ship

Tokiya: Haha good one Connor, Though if we get out of here your all welcome to watch my shows

Abraham: I’ll consider that invitation

_ **DING DONG, BING BONG** _

Monokuma: (Intercom) I’ve come to make an announcement. **Malachi Warner is a snitch ass little bitch**, He’s taken out my cameras, Compromised the status of our goal and has crossed me for the final time, Whoever **KILLS MALACHI WARNER** will be allowed to leave anvil city in peace, **NO questions**, **NO Punishment** and **NO class trial !**

Monokuma: You’ll be able to leave this place with your life, This is a once in a lifetime offer so consider this wisely, I will not make another motive this generous….I'm stating this now just because the cameras are down DOESN’T mean I don’t have eyes anymore, If you plan to abuse the situation I’ll know...

  * [Hospital]

Connor: Yikes, Did Malachi piss on his wife or something, Chad points right there.

Sabiya: No Punishment...or class trial 

Tokiya: We’d be allowed to get out of here.

Abraham: <**So this is the plan, Then this motive will end quickly**...**so be it**>

Sabiya...

Tokiya: He’s so screwed..should we inform Holly and the rest ?

Connor: If they've left their room by now if not on were our own and someone is going to want to take advantage of this situation.

Tokiya: Well who's our group leader now ? Someones gotta think of something then.

Connor: We're a bunch of headless chickens right now...but (Thinking to himself)

Sabiya:...Malachi is our biggest hope at this point, We have to protect him if we can….We can’t hide him forever though, Monokuma is going to restore the power shortly.

Abraham: He trusts you and Connor right ?

Connor: Enough to let us know about the shortcuts and…

Tokiya: And ?

Connor:...Nevermind I’ll let you know later...He’s been paranoid about who to talk too, Any of us could be another mole or the mastermind themselves.

Tokiya:...

Abraham: That is smart thinking

Connor: Your sister’s death is because of the mastermind Abraham, You’d understand.

Tokiya: Still hearing you sound so serious is surreal

Connor: In all honesty I’m still shaking with fear about this scenario..but we have to push ourselves sometimes even through the worst cases, A third of our group is dead after all..

Sabiya:...

Tokiya:...

Abraham: Last night is a shock but you're right about that, Malachi knows so much about this scenario the longer he stays alive the better our chances to shut this down are.

Tokiya: Totally, Shall we head back to the hotel ?

Sabiya:..

_ Tokiya and Sabiya head back down the stairs, Connor remains by the hospital room looking around and turns to Abraham before he moves. _

Connor: You read my mind didn’t you ?

Abraham: You know my curiosity is like a cat….How did you get his E-handbook ?

Connor: Swiped it from his bed while he was showing us the secret passage in his room, (Grins) I hit a jackpot of information I have yet to tell anyone

Abraham: Or even Sabiya ?

Connor: She knows...and you know what I’m about to plan ?

Abraham: You don’t think doing that doing it one on one is dangerous, especially if you catch yourself alone with the mastermind ?

Connor: You have a point, That’s why I’m going to put everyone in the cafeteria for a lockdown...they won’t escape then.

Abraham:...

Connor: Are you concerned ?

Abraham: Have you seen our group, Were on the brink of falling apart...A lockdown interrogation would...

Connor: Perhaps but it will make things easier from here on out..

Abraham: And do you believe I’m the mastermind ? 

Connor: It’s funny Malachi theorised that Monokuma was going to replace him with a third person, Must of been Jeanette ?  
  
Abraham: Your guess is as good as mine

Connor: Care to do me a favour. Next time Malachi appears, read whatever secrets he’s thinking about in his mind, As a mind intellectual I know how much you love reading about other people's secrets.

Abraham: That I do <**Just as much as your still waiting for your dad to get back from the grocery store**>

Connor: Sweet, better not let the others wait on us for too long let’s go (Heads back downstairs)

Abraham:...<...**Is he testing me ?**...**If Monokuma finds out he’ll know it’s from me****…****he knows something from that handbook**...**This could be a problem**>

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be out by the 10th of April


	18. Chapter IV: The Mask Of Anarchy Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

**(Small Trigger Warning in Advance, This chapter contains the topic of suicidal thoughts, I deeply apologise if any of this hits home with anyone)**

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

** _ DING DONG BING BONG _ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) Good Morning everyone, Congratulations on surviving another class trial, Good thing I’m still able to speak to you despite NOT being able to see where any of you are right now…

_ Barely awake with no track of time, Rosalie stumbles around her bed, No feeling in her legs while her arms are aching with pins and needles _

Rosalie:...

_ For a while she just silently rests in her bed drifting in and out of conscious but after several minutes past she can feel her legs again _

_ Rosalie: (Breathing) _

  * [Dormitory]

_ Rosalie exits her room and leans on her door to close it, Once she moves her vision towards the dormitory hall she notices someone entering Zayla’s room and closing the door _

Rosalie: Malachi ?

_ She moves over to open the door. Upon seeing the entire room there isn’t a single sign of anyone in there. Was she just seeing things ? _

Rosalie:....

_ Hearing another door open up Rosalie turns to see Holly by the corridor wearing a cardboard box over their head with cut out eye holes, Heading over to the stairs. _

Rosalie: New day, New look ?

Holly: Just getting up for the breakfast meeting

Rosalie: We both slept in, So we must be running late

Holly:....

Rosalie: You sure you want to wear that tacky box ?

Holly: Aslong as you CAN’T see my face then that’s good enough (Heads downstairs)

  * [Cafeteria]

_ Elijah, Calum and Sumiko remain in the cafeteria having just waved Abraham’s group off who have gone to explore the new area _

Eli: Now to hope they don’t walk into another trap

Calum: Well I’m going for seconds (Heads to the kitchen)

Sumiko: Monokuma sets up these areas beforehand. There going to find something.

Eli: Unfortunately...Hmmm

Sumiko: Something the matter Eli ?

Eli: I’m fine, You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to

Sumiko: I asked you didn’t I ?..Let me be decent for once.

_ Holly arrives down stairs and takes a seat down at the empty table _

Holly: Morning..

Sumiko: Good morning Holly, are you feeling any different today ?

Holly: Hard to say (Just sits down at the table) Did I miss breakfast ?

Eli: Leftovers are in the kitchen, Take it you'd rather not talk about last night ?

Holly: I’d rather not…..where is everyone else ?

Sumiko: Isn’t there more grey wolf masks in your room ?

Holly: I thought so too but Monokuma had those all confiscated before I got back to my room..just to pour more salt into the wound.

Calum: (Walks back in) That sucks, Everyone else is off exploring the new area.

_ Rosalie soon arrives down stairs _

Rosalie: (Yawns)

Sumiko: Morning Rose

Eli: How are you feeling ?

Rosalie: Just about the same as the past few days, Terrible.

Holly: Like any past day was good, Once again everyone else is off ready to start the next motive.

Calum: You're not going to stop them ?

Holly: You think they’d listen to me anymore, I got demasked..I have no power anymore.

Sumiko: You're telling me that losing a mask is going to stop you, You're still you without it right ?

Holly: That wasn’t just any mask...it was the Greywolf ! Who I am, the ring champion, the survivor, the shield...under It I have no identity..nothing, I’ve kept that mask on me everytime I stepped outside or whenever I’m around other people.

Rosalie: You've never showed your face to anyone else ? 

Holly: (Shakes their head) Of course I didn’t have it on me during my life in the wild but once I left it and took on wrestling, I put it on and never went back. That mask gave me the feeling of strength, confidence and power to forget about my failure as a lost cub.

Sumiko: Come on Holly, If you're still you none of us care about what you look like, It’s the inside that matters.

Holly: Easy for you to say (Notice Sumiko) Why are you wearing your Idol outfit ?

Calum: It’s some complex shit that I’m too simple to understand apparently.

Rosalie: Is this is about Komu ?

Sumiko:..

Holly: It’s the guilt isn’t it ? Well switching it and being fake like Jou isn’t going to help our situation Sumiko, Just drop it.

Sumiko:....(Breaks her idol character) So I just go back to being the hated bitch I’m normally then..is that better ? Is this that HOW I can help…

Rosalie: Hated ? What are you talking about..

Sumiko: Don’t lie to me or act surprised, You heard it from Komu himself… “a Heartless Jackass”….that’s the last thing I’m ever going to hear from him.

Calum: Ghosts aren’t real so I wouldn’t worry about that.

Sumiko: I told him off every time he tried to speak to me, I figured he was just another fanboy of mine...all the fanboys were like so I figured he was too...but my words pushed him towards that snap...It’s clear all I’ve done is cause unnecessary issues...for not being what others want from me...that being the Idol is the only likeable thing about me (Frowns) So if I just stick to my likeable side then maybe It will be easier to avoid drama.

Rosalie: Which one is the real you ?

Sumiko: Why do you care about that ? You only wanted to meet all of us just because of our talent, No different from hope's peak or the people at high school

Holly: For crying out loud ! When did your talent ever matter in this situation, We just wanted you and the rest to actually help stop this game, Idol or not we never cared about that, Our issue with you is that you always just snarked at me and tried to act rebellious.

Sumiko: Speak for yourself...You put yourself up there as being morally superior to everyone and lashed out when someone had an different opinion to you.

Holly: I was just trying to keep everyone in line so we don't fall to chaos and start killing each other...

Sumiko: And to do that you beat up and imprisoned two people and lead everyone else around on a lease..

Rosalie: Okay enough you two ! Holly there’s a difference between protecting others and then outright ignoring their concerns and refusing to compromise, You took it all into your hands.

Holly: Alright I get it ! I was just that big bad wolf breathing down your neck, Well go ahead and laugh, I don’t have power anymore to stop you.

Sumiko: Don’t tell me you're going to act differently without your mask.

Eli: Says the flip flopping idol, Sumiko faking it isn’t going to help our scenario just...I don’t know, don't be so reactive whenever someone like Tokiya or I just breathe in the same room as you, not everyone is out there to get you.

Sumiko:...

Calum: It’s just a mask at the end of the day, Why get worked up so much on that ?

Rosalie: Holly look there’s no denying you are a major help for our group but we just want you to stop taking everything so personally and let us have a say in all of this

Sumiko: You got under my skin for being a control freak, Even more than the combined power of all my shitty managers, Holly as much as I really couldn’t stand listening to your ego you are probably still one of the strongest people here without a doubt

Holly:..So what am I supposed to do now ?

Eli: Treat us like friends not cubs that need guidance, Work with us, Don’t make us work for you. 

Holly:...

Calum: Also be pretty cool if you didn’t take everything personally, We all have the same goal here.

Rosalie: <**Almost everyone**>

Holly:..I don’t want to cause anymore problems..Just let me know what I need to do...

Sumiko: After the last trial I just don’t want to be hated anymore, But it feels impossible...

Rosalie: That’s where trust needs to come, Sure there are always going to be jackasses who will want to use you..and being trapped in a place like this isn’t helping...but that’s not everyone Sumiko. If you give someone the chance to get to know the girl outside of her idol shell, you’ll find more people who value the honest you and not the facade.

Eli: Just take it easy for now. You're both doing well so far talking about this.

Sumiko:..right

Holly: So how come you all didn’t go with the others ?

Sumiko: I’d rather not be stuck in a sausage feast with them, Ones enough

Eli: I’m tolerable now eh ?

Sumiko: I guess..

Calum: Calum who….?

Rosalie: Progress I suppose ?

Sumiko: Eli and I also got assigned as your compassion targets so we figured to just stay here and check up on you.

Calum: I got Jou again but he’s in the void so I’ll back up Eli incase Rose falls ill again.

Eli: You are ?

Rosalie: Thank you Calum

Calum:..

Holly: You feel alright Calum, Did I just hear that ?

Calum: I’m not a Robot Holly, Can’t I feel pity for the Sick ?

Holly: Sick ?

Rosalie:..Can we please not make this about me..

Sumiko: You ask me to trust others more but you also refuse to open up about that ?

Rosalie: I just want to go one day without it being breathed down my neck

Sumiko: Mood hearing the same stuff over and over again is ridiculous (Looks to Holly) Still going to keep that cardboard box over your head ?

Holly: You don’t seriously expect me to just take this off ?

Sumiko: I shared my mask Holly, At the very least you could show us who you are without the Greywolf. 

Calum: Besides your only hiding flesh in their Holly, What’s the matter ?

Holly: You're not going to see anything outstanding or shocking...just the face of nothingness.

Eli: Then let us see them so we can welcome them, Your human just like the rest of us Holly regardless of your origins.

Sumiko: What he said, You're still Holly without the mask.

Holly: (Breaths)...

Rosalie: !

Holly:...(Places their hands on the cardboard box and begins lifting it off their head)

Eli:.....

Calum: Huh.

Sumiko: Holly….

Holly: (Removing the cardboard the four of them can see their rough short brown uneven messy hair, but most notable is that half of their left ear is completely missing and there is a huge scar across their nose that has left it slightly disfigured)

Rosalie: Your face….

Holly: Expecting something pretty ? Nah...just the wounds of a dead cub, You know by now that my life of living in the wild wasn’t glamorous as the fairy tale movies make it out to be…….There’s a reason why my last name and title has the word Wolf in it. That’s what I am to the core..I’ve gone from hunting animals in the wild to fighting my prey in the ring to hunting delinquents down in a shopping mall. That’s what my life has always been to be the wolf I've always been.

Sumiko: Must have sucked…

Holly: In a way I have to thank my wolf pack, I’m here today thanks to them but... out there it really was do or die, If I couldn’t hunt, kill or eat I would have been dead years ago...The first time I fought a bear with the pack, I hesitated to strike it down when I looked into the bears eyes.....Before I knew it I was on the ground screaming for my wolf guardians...what's left of my ear and nose is a reminder...that I can’t hesitate, If I take even a second to doubt myself.

Rosalie: How did you end up leaving them ?

Holly: I lived with the pack until I was 14, Once the cute part of being a child got old your not welcome in the pack anymore...so it ended on bad terms..eventually some wilderness rangers found me and took me in, Once again I was just a lost orphan cub.

Sumiko: After that you had to learn how to be a human just to fit back in.

Holly: To fit in ? No matter how much I remember and study in both school or in the wild..I don’t think I fit anywhere..I’m a Mallcop in a mask but also just a wolf….I’m a wolf in the wild but seen as a human to them...becoming a security guard I saw mall locals around me as my cubs and that habit has clinged to me..even here as it showed for my need to be the Alpha.

Rosalie: Holly…

Holly: When my adopted humans showed me a wrestling match...I knew I could have the best of both worlds there, fight and make a future for myself. 

Eli: And the mall cop part ?  
  
Holly: After chasing down a mugger who was harassing an elderly citizen, I felt like I stopped a wolf from killing a sheep, I wanted to protect the people and ensure they never become prey to the chaotic heartless nature that I witnessed in the wild.

_ Holly after finishing talk slowly puts the cardboard box back on their head _

Holly: I assumed because of the hardship I went through that only I would have known best….I disregarded Charlotte early on because of her wealth, I saw Jou like I saw in the predators in the wild, To an extend I thought you’d be just the same Eli, That is why I was determined to stop you both and go as far as I did to protect everyone

Eli: And now ?

Holly: I was wrong...I failed...I stressed Komu to the point of doing the very thing I swore to stop, I’ve been damasked and lost my right to lead the group. Now I feel naked without the mask,..I feel like I’m nothing without it...Can I even show my face to the rest of the group after everything ?

Sumiko: Well you showed us so that’s a start.

Rosalie: <**I do sorta understand now where Holly is coming from now but fuck**...**their entire life**>

Sumiko: Well enough of the heavy stuff, If that mask meant a lot to you, I can try to make a new one for you.

Holly: You can do that ?

Sumiko: I was in charge of the costume designs for my idol squad, So it should be easy for me. In fact there's textile supplies in the storage room.

Holly: And why would you do that ?

Sumiko: Cause I like costume designing ?

Holly: No I mean why bother ? Didn’t you hate me ?

Sumiko: I did since day one I couldn’t stand you and how much you left me without any control or freedom of the situation 

Holly: Ouch..

Sumiko: But today I understand you a little bit more...Lately I want to try and get better around most of you, So at least then I won’t die with regret like Jeanette…It took you guts to just show yourself beyond your mask, So if I can help ease things then I will.

Holly: Sumiko (Smiles) Hell yeah let’s go make the best looking mask on the planet !

Sumiko: Do you know a single thing about textiles ? (Gets up from her seat)

Holly: (Jumps out of their seat) Never heard the word textiles and don’t care but I can give you a motivation power boost !

Sumiko: Oh boy...

_ Holly now eager to forge a new Greywolf mask bolts for the storage room upstairs while Sumiko just walks up and follows. _

Eli: I’m both surprised and glad that worked out.

Calum: Less drama, Think this will make things easier ?

Rosalie: Hopefully but I don’t know, We still have Jou to sort out.

Calum: He didn’t respond to any of my texts or knocks.

Eli: He didn’t leave his room did he ?

Calum: Who knows if he even went back to his room after last night

Rosalie: I didn’t hear anything, Oh hey Elijah

Eli: Huh ?

Rosalie: Thanks again for the talk last night, I completely forgot to thank you

Eli: It’s nothing, After all you’ve done for us I’m just happy to pay you back and see that your a lot better now.

_ Ding, E-handbook noises _

Eli: Huh (Checks his E-handbook) Oh speak of the devil

Calum: He messaged you ?  
  
Eli: (Reading the text) It’s from Malachi ?...He’s found Jou

Rosalie: Where is he ?

Eli: Malachi saw him resting in the Police station.

Rosalie: Did he lock himself back up ?

Calum: After the last trial I can’t imagine what else

Eli: (Blinks as he finishes reading the text)....(Gets up from his chair) We need to go !

Rosalie: (Gets up from her chair, The fast get up causes her legs to ache as she goes to put her hand over it)** !**

Eli: If it hurts to move I can carry you but we have no time to waste

Calum: Save the back pain Eli, I’ll do it ! 

_ Calum helps Rosalie climb up his back as he and Elijah dash for the northern District _

  * [Police Station]

_The three of them reach the outside entrance Calum decides to stays outside believing that’s best for him while Elijah pushes the door open and runs in while Rosalie limp walks in after him. _

Rosalie: Jou can you hear us !

_Once they get inside they both immediately notice Jou has shut himself away in his cell...resting his back against the wall, Hat on the floor with a drained and broken look on his face.. _

Rosalie: JOU !?

_ He silently ignores them as they both notice in Jou's hand is a long set of rope tied into a noose, shaking hands struggling to bring himself to do what he’s about to do, Near the other side of the cell is a wooden stool _

Eli: STOP ! (He pulls open the cell bars)

Jou:...

_ Elijah rips the rope out of Jou’s hands and tosses it to the floor next to Rosalie _

Jou:..What are you doing here ?...why are you here ?

Rosalie: Where here because of you...Why did you come back here ?

Jou: I’m…..I'm going to kill the monster...by executing myself

Rosalie:...Jou...

Jou: My life has been nothing but a waste, My purpose has taken away the lives of countless Fauna and I enjoyed it all with on remorse or empathy that "Normal" ones had..I embraced their deaths with little regard to their desperate cling for life....I even took out a few people in the name of self preservation, But with all that taste for blood...Do I even have the right to call myself a human being ?

Eli: Taking your own life isn’t going to solve the issue, Your in this just like the rest of us.

Jou: Elijah..I’m the reason why everyone has been so upset and unhinged. If I had been the first one to die then NONE of this would have been an issue....you could have driven out of here in a limousine by now...Komu wouldn't have...

Eli: Jou the past CAN’T be changed, As much as I wished it could...but the future is the only thing we can change

Jou: Don’t you GET IT….Another motive is going to show up eventually, If I kill myself now you can all vote me off at the trial, If I can prevent even just one execution..that is the only atonement I can do for being such a beast.

Rosalie: But you can do one better for us and Live...live for those who didn’t get to. Dying isn’t going to help you or us, We can’t afford to lose anymore people not even you

Jou: I am a Hunter...not a human…If I go on I’ll end up eventually committing murder again none of you deserve to put up with my nature...I can’t adapt, I’ll never be normal...I don’t deserve to live over everyone else.

Rosalie: Don’t you dare say that !

Jou: PLEASE..just leave me...(He looks to the rope on the floor and goes to reach for it)

Rosalie: NO ! (Quickly steps in to grab the noose but her leg gives in causing her to trip in front of him)...AFTER everyone else who fought desperately for their chance to LIVE, Let alone see another fucking sunrise and lose….here you are throwing your chance away like nothing….

Jou:...(He goes to help Rosalie up while turning his head to the side to avoid looking at her) Worry about your own life and the others left Rosalie..on those who are worth fighting for..

Rosalie: Look me in the eye....And tell me Komu was a waste and died for nothing

Jou: Just LEAVE ME, Your condition or illness is getting worse, You, hopes reef and everyone gain nothing from helping me..

Rosalie: I’m not letting anymore of my festival students die including you…...regardless of our condition or our convictions..none of us deserve to die for the sake of everyone else

Jou:....

Rosalie: Is this where you have been since the trial ?

Jou: I have…

Rosalie: Jou deep down there you said you wanted to be normal just like us…

Jou: But my talent..I can’t just..

Rosalie: Your talent isn’t the sole trait that defines you as a person….You can be so much more than just a hunter, Hunting shouldn’t have to be your sole purpose in life, Right here and now you can make a new purpose for yourself.

Jou:..Then...what is my purpose (He slams his fists into the ground and breaks down into tears) MY PURPOSE HAS ALWAYS BEEN AROUND HUNTING JUST LIKE MY FAMILY, I'M THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU WANT…...Why are you doing this for me...I joked and scared you all with my hunting rants and weapons I..I shot around you two on night one just to say hi...I’m hopeless

Eli: Jou...We're all on a very dark road right now...and It would be easier if we all stick together as we cross that road, Come with us back to the hotel, We can help you..I swear I will help you

Jou:...

Rosalie: (Offers a hand to Jou)

Jou: (Looks to Rosalie)..Your a talent scout...A Beacon of hope to shine on those she chooses…yet again you choose me…..Talent scout, You seem to know all the answers..please tell me ...How do I become normal, To be loved like you, To not be ruled by my talent, How do I !…**live **with myself.

Rosalie: With one day at a time….If your willingly to give us a change to help you....I’d be happy to help you be who you want to be...so the lives of Komu and Clem are not in vain...first we need to end this madness

_ Jou shaken and broken just looks up at Rosalie who has reached her hand out to Jou. _

_ Calum outside heard everything, The deaths, The misery and chaos around this killing game, The rule he inflicted on Rosalie seeing how it’s progressing, He remains in deep silence thinking about this and the consequences of his action_

_ The sun in the sky moves up to be viewable from the cell bars moving away from the shadows of the cell that clouded over Jou. Soon enough Jou reaches out to accept Rosalie’s hand and help himself up. _

_ Rosalie extends her arms to hug Jou helping him remain calm, Eli smiles inspired by her big heart as he goes to help Jou up and help Rosalie walk him out of the police. Elijah takes one last look at the jail cells before catching up to Rose and Jou _

  * [Bridge]

_ A small walk back to the hotel, Calum is helping Rosalie walk _

Calum: You haven't said anything since we left the station ?

Jou: I don’t know what to say anymore...

Rosalie: Just get some water and rest in your dorm

Calum: Rose your leg is ?

Rosalie: Just stiff, I’ll manage like I always do.

Jou: Is Holly there ?

Eli: Sumiko has them distracted. Probably best you avoid them

Jou: (He nods)

  * [Dormitory Floor]

Jou: (Looking at his dormitory door) I...

Calum: No need to thank us, Just rest up you’ve been through a lot

Jou: A lot that I deserved...I..I don’t know what’s going to happen or even if I will live past today but...thank you for talking to me.

Eli: Don’t overthink all of this alright, Just promise us and to yourself that you’ll do better for now on..

Jou:...

Rosalie: Don’t let your doubt fester your mind, We are all capable of anything if we put ourselves to the test..just trust me, Even in the darkest photo, We may find a shed of light to guide us back to see better days (She notices her vision starting to go blurry) huh..

Jou: Is something the matter ?

Rosalie: no I should just...UGH (With all the tingling pain coming only from her left arm and leg as she begins to feel weak as she stumbles)....  
  
Eli: Rose ! 

Calum: Ah shit !

Rosalie: (Takes a deep breath) Holy fuck, My left side is hurting !

Eli: Stay calm for the love of god (He decides to lift her up)

Calum: Get her to the cafeteria I’ll get her a chair ! (Rushes down)

  * [Cafeteria]

_ Rosalie ensures she tries to keep her balance as she feels her stomach turning, She quickly takes the closest seat she can reach that Calum brings her to. _

Eli: How are you feeling ?

Rosalie: My eyes are feeling better but my legs and arms feel like they’ve gone dead and my stomach....I...I need a bucket.

Calum: (He runs over to grab a bucket from under the kitchen)

Rosalie: (Grabs the bucket and barfs into it)

Calum:....

Eli: Take it easy, It will go over soon 

Rosalie: I know...Atleast we prevented a suicide

Eli: You did the most of it to be honest

Rosalie: Being there and being supportive is just as effective Elijah..

Eli: I suppose but...you just managed to have that pure heart

Rosalie: I..Thank you…?

Eli: That came out awkward (Scratches the back of his head) But it’s true, It’s what I wish to aspire to be someday, But I figured I was just alone in that matter..

Rosalie: Even just to make sure the others are doing alright you know, Corny as it sounds but a smile can go a long away and your smile is pretty nice

Eli: fjnske ummm Thank you ! (Blushes)

Calum: Do I need to give you monkeys some room ?

Rosalie: (Red) I have a bucket ready to smack you with Calum

Calum: Pff kidding save your energy

Rosalie: Enough joking for now I can hear someone

_ Further down in the kitchen Holly who is still wearing the cardboard box and Sumiko can both be heard discussing lunch _

Sumiko: Eh pass I’ll just stick with the fruit bowl and a bottle of mineral water

Holly: Keeping it natural huh well fruit is a dam good choice, Wait..Mineral water ?

Sumiko: You never heard of it ?

Holly: Any difference with natural water ?

Sumiko: It’s healthier than regular water plus it sparkles. want me to pour you a cup ?

Holly: So super water and it sparkles just like your little star sticker.

Sumiko:...

Holly: Alright my bad.

Calum: You two haven’t killed each other back there ?

Holly: Hey, You should see the kick ass mask she’s putting together, She’s a beast at the needle machine.

Sumiko: Sewing machine, It’s just a mask I’ve made many of them before.  
  
Holly: Take pride in your talent Sumiko, I love it.

Sumiko: Well I’m glad you like it (Small smile)

_ **DING DONG, BING BONG** _

Holly: So much for the fleeting fun.

Monokuma: (Intercom) I’ve come to make an announcement. **Malachi Warner is a snitch ass little bitch**, He’s taken out my cameras, Compromised the status of our goal and has crossed me for the final time, Whoever** KILLS** **MALACHI WARNER** will be allowed to leave anvil city in peace, **NO questions**, **NO Punishment** and **NO class trial !**

Monokuma: You’ll be able to leave this place with your life, This is a once in a lifetime offer so consider this wisely, I will not make another motive this generous….I'm stating this now just because the cameras are down DOESN’T Mean I don’t have eyes anymore, If you plan to abuse the situation I’ll know...

Calum: Well fuck

Rosalie: <....**Malachi**>

Holly: Son of a bitch

Eli: This is really bad...he’s a walking target

Holly: We need to keep him alive as long as we can, He’s the best chance we’ve got.

_ Within another ten minutes Abraham, Sabiya, Tokiya and Connor all arrive back from their exploration of the Southern Vila. _

Connor: Dun dun, The explorer squad is back !

Sabiya: What’s with the bucket ? You alright Rosalie ?

Rosalie: I’m fine

Abraham: Did you all hear the motive ?

Holly: About Malachi..yeah

Tokiya: Vibing with the box Holly ?

Holly: Just wait till Sumiko’s done making the shiny and sick new one.

Sumiko: That aside, Did you find anything ?  
  
Abraham: We found a big triple fusion facility containing an hotel, hospital and retail, As Sabiya pointed out the architect style is different from the one here.

Rosalie: A Hospital ? Was there any medication there ?

Sabiya: There were cabinets of some chemicals and medicine as I recall but I didn’t have time to inspect every one of them.

Rosalie: I need to search this place myself then..

Holly: Are you sure you should be walking around in your condition ?

Rosalie:..

Sabiya: If it’s that big of a deal I can just take her there to see for herself.

Connor: You think your medication might be there ?

Calum: If Monokuma took it off you it’d be confusing for him to leave it within reach wouldn’t you think ?

Rosalie: Even so I atleast want to know myself.

Calum: Very well, I’ll come to then.

Sumiko: Calum is something up ?

Calum: Huh ?

Sumiko: This might sound rich coming from me but since when did you care ?

Calum: Am I not allowed to ?

Abraham: Are you feeling bad about Komu and all ?

Calum:...

_ Hardly anyone is convinced by Calum’s sudden want to help for once, Abraham knows exactly why, It's clear Calum is starting to have some regrets about their decisions_

Eli: Right...In the meantime I’ll go check on Jou.

Sabiya: You found him ?

Eli: Malachi found Jou for us, We just managed to stop him from killing himself

Rosalie: He’s resting in his room right now...until we get out of this city we have to put our issues with him aside GOT IT, We’ve all suffered enough...

Holly:..right..

Sumiko: Hmm

Connor:...

Tokiya: So were just going to trust him again ? After the whole no sleep motive ?

Abraham: We don’t need to trust him, but we should atleast tolerate him enough so we don’t let him die or give him a reason to kill any of us.

Sabiya: Aslong as he keeps a distance from me that should be acceptable, Alright Rosalie you ready ?

Rosalie: That should conclude our meeting, If anyone finds Malachi keep him away from Monokuma (Gets up from her chair, getting her feeling back in her legs)

Holly: So back to the mask ?

Sumiko: You really want that thing done ?

Holly: Yeah it shines !

Sumiko: It's called glitter.

Abraham: Hmmm

Tokiya: Any plans Abe ?

Abraham: You know I almost forgot this place had a swimming pool, Up for a dip later ?

Tokiya: Heads up ladies Turbo Tokiya’s getting the gun ready for the pool.

Sumiko: Pass you can save it for Abraham

Tokiya: Cool….NOT cool I mean whatever.

Connor: Make sure to swim five feet apart Toks (Gets up and follows Rosalie, Sabiya and Calum as they head out)

Tokiya: Shut up !

  * **Free Time Event - Connor Perigan [Hospital]**

_ Once arriving the hospital part of the Villa, Sabiya heads off to check other infirmary bays incase any other spots were missed, Connor takes Rosalie and Calum to the medical bay _

Rosalie: (Rubbing her eyes)  
  
Connor: You still with us Rose ?

Rosalie: I’m not going to faint alright

Connor: (Counts to three on his fingers) Good you didn’t jinx us there, Okay so what part of the hospital did you want to see ?

Rosalie: You mentioned a cabinet of medicine was found here ?

Connor: A lot of them are stored separately across the hospital cabinets, The one I know Is just by the fridges, Calum mind checking the south corridor for Hindroitics ?

Calum: K 

_ Closing the door on Calum, Connor leads her over to a tall wooden cabinet that stores several different capsule containers. _

Rosalie: (Opens the containers and takes a look) Cough Medicine, Antidepressants, Sleeping pills, Sildenafil, Laxative.......No Hindroitics

Connor: Well if Sabi or Calum doesn’t find anything new then were out of luck for now.

Rosalie: (Sighs)

Connor: It’s not the end of the world Rose, Infact thanks to Malachi I’m almost close to finding out everything about our case.

Rosalie: I know but...I haven't gone a single day without being reminded how much I need to keep my tumour at bay..

Connor: It gets tiring..can’t relate to that level but I get it your exhausted

Rosalie: You’ve been through a bit yourself, Freaked out from Tracey’s death, Snapped at Jou and all the yelling, Tokiya said you were broken after Charlotte's trial

Connor: You're really trying to get me to talk about that to distract you from your fears?

Rosalie: Suppose I am..Lately I’ve been feeling nothing but dread and paranoia devour my thoughts….Even just for a few minutes would you help get it off my mind, You’ve made quite the change since night one,

Connor: Did I ? (Leans back on the cabinet blocking the sight of the chemical containers) I tried to brush our situation like a joke..

Rosalie: But you accepted the situation and cooperated in the last trial..That’s still something big considering your talent.

Connor: Are you KIDDING ! I can’t handle this horrible shit..one minute I thought I was here to bring upon a shit show of shenanigans that would get me into hope's peak and be famous...next we pranked ourselves into believing it was a hoax…Even when I understood the situation I tried to block out all negative thoughts out...then Tracey...Clem....they all had dreams and futures..

Rosalie:..  
  
Connor: (Shadowy eyes) Holly and everyone would just start shouting, pointing fingers and start fights while we continue to lose people...there gone from existence I never wanted this...I just want to go back to my old school, I miss my schoolmates, I miss my town, my childhood...my family….I just miss not having responsibilities and having to deal with horrible stuff like this….

Rosalie: (Leans back with him) We all miss and long for the loving past, I understand

Connor: Compared to you...you never had one...(Leans back on her shoulder) I’m being an idiot child again...deep down I’ve always just been a cowardly little boy that never wanted to take any seriously to avoid reality...My coping mechanism of using humour is just annoying you all to this point...even before getting my talent I’ve felt like such a depressed mess..

Rosalie: Connor..you never told anyone else about this...

Connor: I can barely look anyone in the eye, you think I can just talk about this !

Rosalie: You're doing it right now..

Connor:..I just want to go home, I can’t stand the thought of NEVER seeing mother or my...father or Camila again.

Rosalie: Why the pause ?  
  
Connor: First time I called him Father...Better than my biological for sure…death is terrifying Rosalie, There is ** NO** better place, we become nothing, we hear nothing, see nothing and no one ever again....were just alone forever in utter darkness....that thought alone made me cry myself to sleep so many times..

Rosalie: You're afraid of losing people..

Connor: People come and leave you so fast…friends...family...(Holds himself) Every time I can’t help but believe it’s always been my fault... 

Rosalie:....

Connor:...(Breaths) I think I’m done...maybe I’ll tell you more about it later when were giving each other celebration speeches on the final chapter…for now I’m tired...

Sabiya: (Knocks on the door)

Rosalie: Were here Sabiya you can come in.

Sabiya: (Opens the door and enters) The other medical quarters have bandages and syringes but no Hindroitics I’m afraid, Is Connor alright ?

Connor I’m fine...just had a vibe check.

Sabiya: The one about keeping your unstable feelings to yourself, Mood, Mood is a hip word right ?

Connor: Yep your learning my dear student, Want to talk about yours ?

Sabiya: I’m good..Connor did you tell Rosalie about our plan ?

Rosalie: Plan ?

Connor: (Out of his cape he pulls out a E-handbook) 

Rosalie: A E-handbook ?

Connor: Not just any...It's Malachi’s, I yoinked it from his room when he wasn’t looking

Rosalie: And he hasn’t left his room since ?

Sabiya: You’d think so until you find out his room leads down into a secret passage that has access to points across the city. He’s kept his room locked preventing anyone from going down.

Rosalie: <**So I did see him this morning**...> To trick everyone into thinking he’s still in there ?

Connor: Including our mastermind.

Rosalie: And there identity ?

Sabiya: (Looks to Connor)

Connor: (Goes to check the door to see if Calum is there, He is not)

Sabiya: Yes and no

Rosalie:...What do you mean ?

Connor: We found a lot of leads and a lot of plot holes and more questions then answers for our case...but if it works smoothly I'll wrap them up in a good old trap of mine.

Rosalie: But you do know there identity ?

Sabiya: (Looks at the camera in the room) Not the current one, We'll explain it all tomorrow to avoid causing a stir this early.

Rosalie:...<**A former…?**> Guessing your worried I’ll blurt it out since I’m not trusted apparently ?

Connor: Come on, don't get red headed on us now.

Rosalie: Fine...Do you know who revoked my rule ?

Sabiya: It doesn’t say anything about who made what rule

Connor: (Shakes his head) Think the mastermind did it ?  
  
Rosalie: If there afraid of me but that sounds ridiculous.

Calum: Target the lass who’s solved most of the cases, Yeah that’s too cliche. (Opens the door and walks in)

Connor: Find anything in the south corridor ?

Calum: I found a bathroom, Can confirm it functions.

Sabiya: Good to know that it does what it's meant to do..

Calum: Hey did any of you notice the bonfire from the window ?

Sabiya: Bonfire !?

Calum: (Opens the window curtains)

_ From the window view they can spot smoke rising from the distance in another part of Anvil. _

Sabiya: Is that smoke ?

Connor: From the...Western Square...near the destroyed garage..

Calum: You didn’t see it ?

Rosalie: I can barely see this room Calum

Calum:...

Sabiya: I see...Jou and Elijah...

Rosalie: Then we better hurry over then 

_ Connor and Sabiya both rush out while Calum grabs Rosalie’s hand to guide her out _

Rosalie: <**It’s good he’s showing concern but....out of nowhere..did I really guilt trip him with my wig ?**>

  * [Western Square]

Eli: (Leaning on the bridge wall watching the commotion as the four from the hospital arrive) Rose are you…you look..?

Rosalie: Forget me...what’s happening right now..

_ Down the bridge and towards the pathway into the western square they can see that the smoke is coming from a barrel, a barrel that has been lit on fire, next to the barrel stands Jou with his hunting bag on his back which he takes off and begins to open it up _

Sabiya: He’s..destroying his stuff ?

Eli: He wanted to come out here insisting that it will help him, So I helped him round up all the weapons in his room.

Sabiya: If that means less weapons we have to worry about then so be it.

Rosalie: We should stop talking and just let him have this moment.

Jou: (He pulls his hunting rifle out of his bag)  
  
Calum: Or he’s about to end all five of us and cause the credits to roll

_ Jou begins dismantling his hunting rifle before throwing the separate contents into the fiery barrel, Then he does the same with his pistol. _

Connor: Why did he get all those guns back in the first place ?

Eli: Monokuma threw them back in his room, Just like my bow.

Jou: It won’t be a problem anymore...I never want to be a problem anymore...Just...normal

Rosalie: <**As reliving as this is, I don’t think abandoning his talent is going solve it all...but if it makes it easier for himself who am I to stop that..**>

_ The five look on as Jou then takes off his hunting vest and tosses it into the fire, Then he grabs his hunting bow..stares at it...then bends the bow snapping in half before tossing both halves into the fire. _

Eli: Your hunters bow….

Jou: Even if it means removing my identity (He takes his hunting cap off...looking at it before closing his eyes and dropping it into the barrel) I want my life to be defined by nothing for now….

_ Jou goes to reach for his bag to grab his hunters knife, his biggest challenge…..but he fails to find it… _

Rosalie: Something wrong ?

Jou: My knife...the weapon I always kept on me…it’s not in here ?

Eli: Did it get misplaced ?

Jou: Maybe it fell under the bed, I’ll go bring it out after I’m done with the rest of this.

_ Jou snaps out of the confusion and he decides to throw the whole bag and burn all the remaining hunting contents in it. Hoping that if he can get rid of anything that reminds him of his talent, if he can pretend to forget all about it...maybe he’ll find some solace in believing he can be just like us _

Rosalie: Those were all your personal stuff

Jou: Was my personal stuff...without them I can be a new person.

Connor: And Just forget all the crap you pulled..

Jou:...Hate me all you want Connor I deserve it.....I can never bring Clem or Komu back, if I could trade my life for theirs I would...All I wish to do now is atone and do whatever I can to be useful to you all even at the cost of my own life.

Rosalie: That’s a big thing for you to say, I don’t know how this will go once we're out of Anvil but thank you Jou..(Puts her hand to her head) Ugha…

Jou: Rose ?

Eli: Oh god not now !

Rosalie: Crap I think I’m (Breath) My head…!

Sabiya: We need to get her to the hospital !

Connor: Her medication isn’t there...she hasn’t got any back in her dorm !

Calum: JUST get her someone so she can rest !

** _Head is spinning, everything is moving around through my eyes so fast and so blurry_ **

Sabiya: Stay with us !

Rosalie: (Stumbles back and crashes into the pole) UGHA !

Eli: ROSE !

** _Hearing is fading, Connor panicking, Eli’s silent shouting, Calum rushing over to lift me up, Sabiya running off likely to alert the others_ **

** _Can’t feel my arms...my legs.._ **

** _Not like this..please..DON’T LET THIS END HERE ROSE, NOT TILL YOU GET BACK HOME !_ **

** _EVERYTHING GOES BLACK_ **

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 Comes out on the 17th of April


	19. Chapter IV: The Mask Of Anarchy Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

  * [Gym]

_ Having time to breath and take it easy for the rest of the day both Abraham and Tokiya kick back by spending their day in the pool, Having just exited the sauna in their swimwear. _

Tokiya: Whew that sauna is way past cool, Can’t believe we didn’t do this earlier

Abraham: Past few days have been too tense to really step back and relax

Tokiya: Amen brother, I always hit the sauna and pool whenever I’m at a hotel for my super sonic bmx races.

Abraham: That’s how the Tokiya Rolls.

Tokiya: Damn right (Runs and cannon bombs into the pool then resurfacing a few moments later) Awww yeah, My fellow biking bros taught me that going from the hot Sauna to a cool pool is the best thing ever, Your turn Abes !

Abraham: Coming ! (Steps back to prepare his jump) (He picks up some thoughts coming from the workout area) (He looks over curious) ?

Sumiko: (Using boxing gloves to spar against a boxing bag) Am I doing it right ?

Holly: (Still wearing a cardboard box on their head, Holly is sitting on one of Jeanette’s yoga mats trying to “unlock” the secrets of yoga) Hook swings and then jab the eyes, You want to disarm your attacker or knock them in the face hard enough so they can’t see you.

Sumiko: And I need boxing gloves for that why ?

Holly: Helps build strength (Opens their eyes) Dammit how did Jeanette do it ?

Sumiko: She just closes her eyes and meditates, She can’t help us now with it unfortunately

Abraham: You're doing Gym training ?

Sumiko: Holly offered self defence training, So I’m preparing for the worst case scenario

Holly: Gotta repay her for her awesome work on the new greywolf mask, Need any help Abes ?

Abraham: Maybe later I need to relax my skin after using the sauna

Holly: The wooden box ?  
  
Abraham: Yes the wooden box.

** _ DING DONG BING BONG _ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) Phwuw ? will you look at that, So desperate to get rid of me but now you need me to deal with another fainter, Alright I’ll get her to the hospital.

Tokiya: Fainter ?...ROSIE ! (Climbs out of the pool and runs)

Holly: Ah fuck...

  * [Hospital]

_ Rosalie is resting in a medical bed after her condition became unstable resulting in her going unconcious. _ _Sumiko, Abraham, Holly and Tokiya arrive as they find everyoneelse minus Malachi has already gathered around in the room._

Holly: Is she alright !?

Eli:...(The deja vu has already hit him badly, someone else close to him again to cancer..seeing them lose the battle again)

Calum: She hasn’t responded at all...but she’s breathing at least.

Tokiya: What happened ?

Abraham:..Appears she fainted Tokiya

Sumiko: No shit you two.

Connor: She...(Looks at Tokiya in his swimsuit for a second trying not to crack out in laughter at this very bad time but he manages to focus) How long is she going to be out for ?

Calum: Without her medication...this might be it...(Frowns)

Eli: Who did it…(Clenches fist)

Sumiko: Did ?  
  
Abraham: She made the medication rule….

Jou: Like my rule...someone here revoked it.

Holly: This is just disgusting who the fuck would ban her medication !

Eli: Someone HERE apparently, Has the nerve to look her in the eye, gain her trust and then STRIP her of her right to LIVE !

Sabiya:..This is just cruel

Eli: What the fuck has SHE done to ANY of you ! (Just punches the wall) 

Holly: ENOUGH, Everyone minus that sick bastard is distressed and hurt like you so control yourself !

Tokiya: Just keep it together Eli dog..cause your giving me killer vibes right now.

Eli:...

Calum:...

Monokuma: (Intercom) Is leaving the city really not enough ? Alright fine let’s spice this up, If TWO MURDERS including one on Malachi is committed not only will they be allowed to leave anvil behind but I will also give Rosalie back her medication bottle, It’s a two for one special....time is ticking !

Eli: Of course the bear exploits it, Making her the motive…

Jou: One life for another..

Holly: DAMIT, Either way someone dies and we're not closer to stopping it..

Abraham: So there’s no other way for her to recover ?

Eli: We just have to kill the mastermind, Then it all ends...

Sabiya: It’s a big gamble, eleven in one chance to get it right, Ten of those outcomes will make any of you the blackened and next on the punishment order

Jou: If It has to be one of us here...allow me to make the less painful decision here.

Abraham: Are you offering your life instead ?

Jou: (Nods) If someone kills, Monokuma will give Rosalie her medication back which is what we all want....If someone has to be murdered I volunteer as tribute.

Holly:..Stop, She made a big deal out of defending you and now you're just going to waste all her effort !

Jou: As much as I want to live on, I don’t want to be responsible for any more preventable deaths, I can’t let Rosalie die like this..

Eli: She’s NOT going to die...she’s been fighting her whole life...lost everything and was left behind..All...all she ever wanted was to live..

Calum: Left behind by her peers…..stuck in there for a whole year..

Abraham: Despite any issues some of us had with her, She was our role model, Talent scout and played a part in our class trials to survive, She wanted us to do great things with our lives even if her’s is on the verge of fading….For us to just give in and murder for her, I can’t imagine that’s what she would want.

Sumiko: So that’s it ? There’s no other way to end this without Rose or Malachi biting it...

Sabiya: There might be one other option.

Abraham:...<**Ah shit**> 

Connor: Tomorrow morning, Everyone be there for breakfast.

Sabiya: We found some answers regarding Malachi and this killing game overall.

Sumiko: If it narrows down the suspects I’m in.

Eli: Why didn’t you bring this up earlier ?

Connor: “Hey Elijah I know we're in the middle of dragging Rosalie’s unstable body to the hospital but how about we have a breakfast meeting ?”

Eli:....

Holly: I suppose your taking the lead from here ?

Sabiya: You're not going to contest it ?

Holly: Nah I’ve lost my right to lead after the last trial.

Sumiko: This really isn’t time for nonsense like this Holly, We don’t care what you look like under the mask.

Holly: I couldn’t stop it...I just stroke the flames and pushed Komu to snapping, Without Greywolf I’m not a Alpha..just a child lost in the woods

Jou: Your feeling a loss of purpose and identity to Holly ?  
  
Holly: Don’t YOU dare start comparing me to you !

Jou:...

Sabiya: Regardless of how you feel about it Holly, You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, All those stories you told our pack about your life in the woods, Half of us here including myself would not have survived that, Your still remarkable Holly and even if things haven’t worked out, You’ve been a strong leader for us

Holly:...

Tokiya: Wow Sabiya clutch validation

Sabiya: You didn’t hear that from me anyway

Connor: Too late to unhear that, Open your heart to the friendship Sabi !

Sabiya: You're going to pester me about that till the day I die..

Connor: I sure am.

** _ DING DONG BING BONG _ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) It is now NIGHTTIME so certain areas including this hospital will be closing down, But don’t worry nothing is going to happen to Rosalie...yet but time is ticking TICK TOCK TICK TOCK !

Sumiko:...

Holly: Can we really leave her alone and unguarded ?

Abraham: Monokuma wouldn’t just kill her, They want to use her to push us to do that ourselves.

Eli: Even now we're being reminded of it….the doors of hope are closing in fast...Something has to be done, I want to believe things will be alright...but...

Calum: Feels hopeless man..(Pats Eli on the shoulder) 

Tokiya: We’ve been in rock bottom for a while...but soon were bound to make it on top and take down Monokuma, The Protagonist squad always makes it through..

Eli: Tokiya you realise that even a single wrong move and you could LOSE everything...your family, your friends, your talent, Your reputation...This isn’t a fucking MOVIE Tokiya…(Walks off)

Tokiya:...My fame….

Sumiko: Someone needs to keep a eye on him, He’s close to losing it.

Abraham: So Connor’s idea sounds pretty solid, let’s catch the mastermind tomorrow.

Calum: Wish we could just kill Monokuma, They count as a person right...stay strong lassie..

_ Once everyone leaves the hospital, The doors and gates automatically close, After a few hours go by in the restless night Rosalie is woken up by a sound coming from one of the nearby beds _

Rosalie: (Slowly turns her head to face the side of the room)

_ Under the bed next to her a secret door opens up, A figure crawls out from under the bed and closes up a secret passage, The figure then stands up and looks over to Rosalie _

Rosalie: **!**

Malachi: Rose, you're awake ! (He quietly walks over to her bed, he quickly grabs something out of his jacket)

Rosalie: I am now..I wasn’t expecting a visit from you…(She quickly notices what Malachi has got in his hands)…

Malachi: I had to come, This whole thing was my fault...I just needed to wait for everyone else to go...It’s not much (Place a single pill on the table next to her bed) But I hope it gets you through the next few days and buy us both some more time....

Rosalie: (She tries to move her arm to grab it but her hand feels too weak to grip it)...

Malachi: (He grabs bottle of water from his pocket and pours some water on the bottle cap along with the pill and helps her drink it down) 

Rosalie: Thank you..

Malachi: Just rest...please I should leave you be

Rosalie: But you just got here..

Malachi:..I’ve already done enough damage especially to you

Rosalie: It’s not your fault..

Malachi: But I was stupid enough to believe that I could…

Rosalie: Could ?

Malachi: Forgive me I’m just blabbering again..

Rosalie: Malachi Please...This could be the last time we ever see each other I don’t want you thinking I hate you cause that is far from the truth..

Malachi: Don’t say that..

Rosalie: I want to get out of here I do...but lately I’ve been coming to terms that this might be it for me..even now I don’t feel so scared anymore..

Malachi:...Then what if you kill me so you.

Rosalie: NO (Coughs)

Malachi: Crap I didn’t mean to raise your voice..dammit Malachi you're always making it worse.

Rosalie: Why….did you join them in the first place ?

Malachi:..I thought I could prove that I was more than just a Chauffeur

Rosalie:..

Malachi: I love my talent I really do...but for so long I’ve been feeling like it’s because I’m supposed to..that I only enjoy Chauffeuring out of the convenience of my talent and my family...If I wasn’t an ultimate would I ?

_ Rosalie taps the empty side of her bed, Malachi sits down on that side of the bed while Rosalie listens _

Malachi: My parents loved me for it but my siblings.....I got special treatment from our parents so I didn't have a right to complain about it.

Rosalie: You have every right to speak up if you hurt Malachi...

Malachi: But I just wanted to keep our family together and happy so I just got used to it…. reminded by them that daily that I had worth as a chauffeur and only that...the guilt of it all just made me realise how I’m worthless in just about everything else the….and now I’ve gone off topic again

Rosalie: No it’s alright..this is big for you....I’m just happy you opened up to me about it..

Malachi: I thought maybe if the status quo of ultimates were gone, Then I could feel like I’m not just a simple Chauffeur and then I’d be on equal par with my siblings….I was so stupid thinking it was that simple.

Malachi: I got involved with a group who had similar feelings like mine and wanted to change the world so everyone would have equal opportunity..I thought it was just going to be something like a simple protest rally against hopes reef at the festival….but the next minute they're attacking your bus and I’m forced to escort you and the rest tied up in the back of my car to the fake Anvil.

Rosalie:..You remember it all..

Malachi: I never lost my memory (Looks at the camera)..They know I’m here...it’s BACK on already !

Rosalie: Malachi Breath !

Malachi: I’m trying but I can only hide in the vents so for long... I don’t know how long I can keep this up.....This group is a secret society that’s been planning this since the world's recovery. They want to exterminate all the ultimates...They are deeply entrenched into our history, Politics and everything leading the world..

Rosalie: So you tried to take over the situation and crash it.

Malachi: Despite all my efforts it’s failed..worse than that there using you as bait to encourage my death and once I’m gone it’s back to business till only three ultimates remain….it will only be a matter of time and I can’t bare to let you just die like this.

_ Rosalie attempts to move up from her bed but falls forward for Malachi to catch her, Giving him a hug as she leans on him _

Rosalie:..Malachi, I don’t know how things are going to turn out 

Malachi: I know..I wish I could say we're both going to make it out

Rosalie: (Smiles) But you are smart, you have worth, you are not a simple Chauffeur...you are Malachi Warner...my friend.

Malachi:..Your smiling even in your state

Rosalie: Perhaps I am just doing it to help you smile in this tough time...your here now in this dire situation, You’ve exposed to us the true nature of this game along with the dark past of hope's peak that we all must face….even with death trying to find you I believe...no I am certain that you can flip this situation on it’s head and end monokuma.

Malachi:....(Hugs her back)

Rosalie:...

Malachi:..I-I think I know now what needs to be done...there’s only one clear way out of this.

Rosalie: What is it ?

Malachi:..This is something I need to do on my own...it’s getting late so for now I need to hide again.

Rosalie:...take care of yourself got it !

Malachi: Same to you...Thank you for being my friend, Rosalie 

Rosalie:...

_ Letting go of the hug, Malachi stands up _

Malachi: Please rest up as much as you can (He goes over to the secret passage under the other medical bed and proceeds to go under it) Never forget who you are..

_ As Rosalie watches him leave the room she notices that he left something behind from their hug. On her bed is a key with a monokuma skull shape on it and a small piece of paper containing a five digit number _

Rosalie: <**A key ? and 24914…?**>

_ She quickly hides it under her blankets and heads back to sleep _

  * [Abraham’s Room]

Abraham: (Takes a seat at his table) <**Think you can catch me so easily tomorrow young Perigan even if my sister is exposed, You underestimate how much power I have in this game>** (Grab a pencil and paper from the holder and begins writing)

Monokuma: (Laying on the table watching him write) Working on your fan fic son ?

Abraham: (Continues writing and ignores him)

Monokuma: So why did you call me here anyway ?

Abraham: (Finishes writing and gives the paper to Monokuma) Give this to Tokiya, You're going to tell him it’s from you.

Monokuma: Ugh can’t you send your nudes to him yourself (Takes a look at the paper) Ooh..think this will help our situation ?

Abraham: I wouldn’t do this if he wasn’t that gullible enough to fall for it.

Monokuma: Phuhu I knew you’d come around.

Abraham: Before you go I have one more thing (He gives Monokuma his electronic handbook) Erase all my mastermind privileges on it, Make it like it was before the talent show.

Monokuma: Why would I do that ?

Abraham: Tomorrow Connor and Sabiya plan to uncover the mastermind by interrogating everyone in the cafeteria, I haven’t made a rule yet but I need my handbook to be clean…tomorrow is going to be very brutal..regardless don’t intervene for my sake even if I’m under fire.

Monokuma: Roger that (Vanishes)

Abraham: <**It’s him or me**...**and tomorrow I’m going to get put on blast for my sisters action**...**I need to be ready**>

  * [Cafeteria]

_ Elijah finishes serving up a dish of pancakes and orange juice for the group, He takes his seat on the left side of the table alongside Tokiya, Calum and Jou while Holly, Sumiko and Abraham are seated on the right side of the table. Sabiya has finished locking the door and is leaning back on the wall while Connor is walking around the table psyching himself up for this act. _

Tokiya: (As expected Tokiya is on edge about what he received last night)

Abraham: Rough sleep Tokiya ?

Tokiya:..You can say that..

Calum: Why did you lock the door ?

Connor: Just so no one plans to escape.

Sumiko: I take it this is part of your plan ?

Holly: An interrogation, Good thinking...kinda wish I did this now to be honest

Calum: What if we need to go to the bathroom ?

Connor: Use a bottle

Calum: K

Sumiko: Don’t you dare !

Sabiya: Now that everyone is here we can proceed.

Connor: Don’t let this stop you from enjoying breakfast of course (He grabs a flashlight out of his pocket)

Jou: You choose to do this in a place with an active security camera ?

Connor: Exactly, Our fury overload can see us right now (Looks at the camera) Can’t ya !

Monokuma: (Intercom)...No..what makes you think that..?

Abraham: This is the only place where were all required to be present at once per day <**There expecting someone to look at it for Monokuma’s help if things get desperate**...**don’t look at it Abraham**>

Tokiya: Excluding unwell people and Malachi ?

Eli: What’s the flashlight for ?

Connor: It adds an Intimidation bonus.

Tokiya: You sure about that ?  
  
Connor: ARE YOU ?! (Jumps onto the table and aims the flashlight directly at Tokiya’s face)

Tokiya: BAH TOO BRIGHT (Covering his eyes) OKAY IT DOES !

Connor: Sweet

Sabiya: Chances are this will get intense as we go through what we’ve both learnt from Malachi. Connor and I came to an agreement that I’ll be the good cop in this and he will be...Connor.

Calum: (He’s more focus on eating his pancakes)

Sabiya: (Smirks) Today no one is leaving this room until we're done, Were going to go through each of you one by one

Connor: Let’s start with the most obvious case (Points the flashlight at Jou)  
  
Jou: Let’s get it over with.

Connor: You gave off antagonist vibes since day one, Since then you’ve said a lot of stuff to get under everyone's skin.

Sabiya: But for someone standing out so much as a big bad wolf it would be super obvious and too easy to believe your the mastermind.

Jou: Since everyone would be expecting someone that they actually care about to betray them ?

Connor: Yes we would **Chaffuse killer**.

Jou:...

Connor: (Sighs) But you made a rule that would have prevented our previous case only for it to be revoked by someone else.

Sabiya: A lot of us here were scared of you because of your talent and how over the top to took it...yet if you were a landscape artist like me you would be just as devoted to it, It hurts to feel misunderstood Jou..

Jou: It does..so you don’t suspect me anymore ?  
  
Sabiya: We have no official evidence or reasons to suspect you hence why you went first, Not to mention you almost took your own life earlier today…

Jou:...

Connor: Right enough praising him, I want to move on (Walks from across the table and sits down directly staring at Sumiko)

Sumiko: (Finishing her drink and moves her chair back away from the table)

Connor: What would an international idol star gain from hosting a killing game ?

Sumiko: I don’t know publicity like any other fake bitch ?

Connor: Maybe…..you're using us as Inspiration for your next album !

Sumiko:..Where the fuck did that come from ? Do you have any actual evidence or is this just theory

Connor: I’m just making some guesses about why you might want to be the mastermind, After all you’ve been one of the most distant people in our group, A lot you could be hiding there, Do we even know who you are as a person ?

Calum: Well her name is Sumiko

Connor: (Claps) Fuck guess you got me there Calum. For real we don’t know your reasoning, maybe it’s about their talent or just hopes peak.

Sabiya: Granted she’s been upfront and honest about her opinions since day one.

Abraham: However she does despise being seen just for her talent...a victim out for revenge on hope's peak ?

Sumiko: Yeah invading my mind about that sure doesn’t make trusting you any easier.

Connor: Easy Sumi, I’ll get to Abraham later

Abraham:...

Sumiko: Look I came to anvil of course because of my fame and talent...I do love my work and they sure loved the “Sumiko” on stage...why else was I popular with my fans...why else did everyone start wanting to be my friend...why else did I start getting complete horrific fetish art of myself and creepy letters from said “friends and fan-boys”

Eli: Holt shit..

Holly: What the fuck ?

Connor: Wow..(Awkward) I wasn't expecting all that at once....

Sumiko: (Frowns) How am I even suppose to talk about this...It gets ignored, mocked and meme'd online by those I asked to stop it.

Connor:...

Sumiko:....

Eli: Did you want to speak about it now ?

Sumiko: As much as I want to open up about it...this is an investigation 

Holly: If want to talk about it later or punch it out in the gym I'm game to help ?

Sumiko:..Thanks

Connor: Are we sure we should skip ? I feel bad now about forcing Sumiko to speak about it...(Sighs) Fuck no wonder you hated me and Komu...didn't realise at all.

Sumiko: We can speak about it later Connor....cause yes to me you seemed like any other online crakchead...But you need to move on.

Connor:....

Sabiya: Worrying if anyone would love us or if were really nothing without our talent seems to be a common thing here. Before coming here my quality in art was slipping.

Connor: Slipping ? Give yourself some credid Sabi I stan your festival pieces.

Sabiya: If you’ve seen my earlier ones you’d understand...sometimes I still feel like I was lucky till now and soon I might have to face the fact that I was a fraud all this time..

Abraham: My Sister feared that too...Neither of you are alone in that.

Jou:...

Holly:...

Tokiya: (Shaking a little bit in his chair)  
  
Eli: Deep breaths Tokiya, You look pale ?  
  
Tokiya:...

Sumiko: I get it, I’m an easy suspect because I would want to stick it to the academy for trying to use me like everyone else would have….But that’s not true at all, I did want to be here because I do love my work, I can’t never imagine wanting to kill anyone about it….Komu, Tracey and everyone else didn’t deserve this and I mean it !

Holly: Watch out Monokuma, she's gonna get ya. 

Monokuma: (Intercom) Oh my I’m shaking in my boots 

Connor: Before we move on did you want any validation ?

Sumiko: Don't bother, I get you want to cheer me up but we barely understand each other so you'll just force yourself make up stuff...guess that's what I get for barely speaking to anyone since the festival.

Holly: Except I know what to say mask buddy, You're doing your best to be more open with us Sumiko, You’ve been honest with us since day one so even without your talent I know you're a good person Sumiko...take that however you want but I don't screw around with words.

Sumiko:..Thanks ? (Little caught off guard from that)

Sabiya: Guess my job is stolen then.

Calum: Your forgetting that honesty doesn’t entirely mean there not hiding something

Connor: Will keep that in mind Calum. Alright so with Sumiko and Jou being our weakest candidates Let’s move onto the more serious contenders.

Sumiko: And how are we sure you aren’t the mastermind Connor ?

Connor: Then let’s find out shall we (He points the flashlight at himself) Connor Perigan the third did you do it ! (He moves the flashlight away from him) No..I have pink hair, Someone that irritating and small by default would be a poor choice of an antagonist

Calum: He’s got a point

Connor: Damn right I do, Now before the last case Malachi took me on a trip to the Museum, There he handed me a photo while shedding some mentally shocking facts about hopes peak and giving some reasoning into why he helped our mastermind pull off the Ultimate Syphon.

Sabiya: We found a similar photo back at the Western Square part of Anvil, Both these photos contain some of us likely from the real Festival of Blooming futures before we were kidnapped.

Eli: The record mentioned fourteen of us were present there.

Connor: Within both of those photos, Rosalie, Clem, Tracey, Sumiko, Shikomu, Tokiya, Seiji, Charlotte and myself were present, That’s nine of us

Sabiya: Not including Rosalie or the late Fujimura, There were twenty students originally, Three including Seiji’s sister who escaped from the attack while four others students were killed during the incident

Connor: Malachi said he was never part of the festival, same goes for the mastermind and their moles. All together Rosalie and thirteen of the students were taken to this “Anvil city”.

Abraham: Some of us here are absent from those photos.

Jou: Among the ones absent are Abraham, Sabiya, Jeanette, Zayla, Calum, Elijah, Holly and Myself it seems.

Eli: Jeanette’s confession means she mustn't be among the kidnappers.

Holly: Are there any other photos ? There has to be a way to eliminate the suspects ?

Tokiya: Does anyone here remember anything back then ?

Sumiko: They would have said so by now if they did Tokiya.

Connor: Much as I like to think of crackhead theories I’ve already removed Jou from my suspicions since there aren't any leads or links going for him. He tried to prevent further killings and it’s likely a mole or the mastermind revoked his rule.

Holly: My only guess is that his reasoning to even host this would be to watch other ultimates fighting it out like wild animals and survey their results.

Jou: (He gets up from his chair)..You want to speculate ?

Abraham: Easy Jou..

Jou: Yes you’ve seen my true face since day one...BUT since day one Holly you’ve been hiding your FACE from us under your wolf persona.

Connor: Here we go again

Jou: You can call it Alpha but you effectively controlled this group until Komu had enough, you pushed him !...and almost pushed me to end it..

Holly: I didn’t mean for ANY of that to escalate, I did what I thought would prevent anymore killings !

Jou: I tried to as well yet you want to distrust me at every corner because I’m a “beast” yet you are also someone who hunted and ate animals in the wild..you’ve shouted out several at us, Brought the trial down into a mob mentality and got into a fight with...When you left the wild..you took the beast with you !

Holly:...

Sumiko: Just state your suspicions, No need to be a dick about it.

Jou: For all we know Holly could be controlling the entire scene as a corrupt cop with too much power playing up the hero mantle to avoid showing their true intentions !...People with bad intentions ALWAYS wear masks !

Holly: (Takes the cardboard box off their head and slams it on the table) THERE NOW YOU CAN LOOK AT ME !

Tokiya: HOLY HOLLY ! YOUR NOSE ?

Abraham: Holly !

Jou:...Those scars...inflicted by a bear ?

Holly: And WHAT OF IT….Call them Beast marks or whatever. I’ve said it before, all the animal blood I shed was to survive..it was all survival for me...you did it all for sport and fun fuckery, I’m a wolf but you're beyond worse ! 

Jou: I KNOW, I don’t need to be reminded of it everyday !

Sumiko: STOP you two ! This isn’t getting us anywhere (Grabs the cardboard box and just throws it aside into the trash can)

Holly:..If I have to show this greyless side of me so be it.

Connor: I thought I was overdramatic…

Abraham: You two need a timeout therapy session before you kill each other

Connor: There’s only eleven of us left Holly and Jou as much as I hate it, you two NEED to get over your issues with each other

Holly: How you can say that he killed -

Connor: I SAID DROP IT ! (Bangs the flashlight on the table) 

Sabiya: Holly and Jou you both made rules that attempted to thwart the killing game, It backfired but you're both on the same side whenever you like it or not.

Jou: We need to speak about this later Holly….we have to end this..

Holly: (Sighs) I get it, Our situation really isn’t the time to fuel up conflicts..

Calum: One day without one of you aiming daggers at each other..one day (Yawns)

Connor: Was that a yawn Calum ?

Calum: Yeah I must of had a shit sleep

Connor: Perfect (Smirks) Sabi it’s time !

Sabiya: (She takes out a E-handbook from her bag and gives it to Connor)

Connor: Courtesy of Malachi Warner !

Abraham:....<**It’s time**>

Tokiya: (His tired eyes widen as he sees the handbook) Malachi's Electronic handbook !?

Sabiya: In it contains all of his chats with Agent O and the “Admin”, Malachi confessed that he is Agent W. 

Connor: I want to turn to the remaining suspects Tokiya, Eli, Sabiya, Abraham and Calum. We have two anonymous rules and a few people here who haven’t made one yet !

Tokiya: Oh right I totally forgot that was a thing, I misplaced mine a while ago in the gardens till I got it back

Sabiya: Suspecting me too...Connor I told you I’m saving my rule to ensure I can protect myself, You saw my e-handbook !

Connor: I know I still have to mention you.

Sabiya:...

Abraham: All of us can claim that to be honest Sabiya.

Holly: Zayla never made a rule either and her E-handbook has been missing ever since her execution.

Eli: She died before any of those rules were made.

Sumiko: If someone stole her e-handbook then they could just make a second rule for themselves.

Calum: Huh awkward I guess, Can’t really say anything to be honest I just didn’t use my e-handbook.

Sumiko: Rosalie and my rules have been revealed a while ago meaning two of the four living suspects without a doubt made those revoke rules.

Jou: The more important matter is that whoever revoked my rule is 100% our traitor, There is no other reason for them to remove such a murder limiting rule. 

Abraham: Not to disrespect the “Pussy slayer” but Tokiya has a huge fear of blood, For him to encourage more bloodshed by revoking Jou’s rules seems inconvenient let alone making him a mastermind

Tokiya: Abe’s right, why the front door would I encourage more blood? That stuff makes me faint on sight.

Sumiko: So now you're just relying on Abraham to defend you ?

Holly: That would be like a vegan hosting an all meat bqq, Plus many of us have witnessed Tokiya freak out over even the slight drip of blood

Eli: Good point…SO Then Tokiya DID YOU remove Rose’s Rule !

Tokiya: NO way I swear !

Eli: Between the four of us why should I believe you ?

Abraham: Eli your a suspect too, Bit shady to throw him under the bus entirely

ElI:..I am..

Connor: Let’s get to Elijah while we're at it ! (Gets up and walks across the talk and sits in front of Eli)

Eli: You knocked my glass over...

Connor: Like Jou you have a criminal record, Not entirely relevant but you did hide that from us for a while

Eli: If you want me to make a rule right here and now I will do it.

Connor: Your also absent from both the photos and your not afraid to get into a fight showing your earlier brawl with Holly, Removing Jou’s rule would benefit you

Jou: Only issue I have with him is that he is an Archer. My rule would have done nothing to prevent him from stealing my bow and killing someone from an unexpected distance.

** _ DING DONG _ **

Abraham: (Checks his E-handbook)

**(CUSTOM RULE ADDED: If the mastermind is ever the blackened of a case they must be executed just like any other student - Submitted by Elijah Pierce)**

Abraham: <**So Zayla didn’t need to be executed ?**...**fucking hell…wait that mean someone back there wanted to get here executed**...**Malachi ?**....**Calum ?**>

Tokiya: Wait so the Mastermind could just do fuck all and live ?

Sabiya: If they controlled the game they could easily rig the class trial and execute someone innocent.

Holly: Does that mean..Zayla, Komu and….Charlotte

Sumiko: They admitted in front of us that they killed their targets, Don’t overthink that..it does worry me that at some point this might happen, The mastermind only wants three of us to live.

Sabiya: Validation then..Alright Eli you’ve always taken the chance to be a helping hand in the group with cooking and..protecting the crime scene

Eli: Crime Scene protector..

Sabiya: I didn’t say my validation was going to be good

Connor: Congrats Eli your now the ultimate **Crime Scene protector**

Eli: This is what my life has come to...

Calum: So what are we upto now (Yawns) Huh ?  
  
Connor: Tired Calum ? (Smirks as he moves to the back of the table)

Abraham: <**Why are you smiling about that ? Weren’t you ready to….wait...shit !** >  
  
Calum: I guess, Must of had a shit sleep

Sabiya: Guess we're going to have to rush to our most crucial part of our interrogation.

Abraham: Wait why are you skipping Tokiya and I ?

Connor: Oh I’ll get back to you but he’s about to drop.

Calum: ?!

Connor: I’ve noticed everyones finished their meals.

Sumiko: We finished it a while ago, why are you pointing this out ?

Holly: I’m up for seconds !  
  
Abraham: (Looks at Calum and then looks back at Connor) <**This wasn’t entirely about me ?**>...<**You sly little fucker !**...>

Connor: Hey Calum you've been pretty cool and chill with everything that has happened

Calum: Might as well let things happen you know.

Sabiya: Then you wouldn’t mind if we read out your chat Backlog...**Agent O** ?

Calum:...(Rubs his eyes) Who ?

Tokiya: Agent what ?

Connor: Not phased ? Fair enough you're a big boy, Big and strong enough to take on anyone who tried to take you down.

Calum:..

Connor: So I decided to go galaxy brain and be one step ahead of you (Grins) So...what do you think about the SLEEP DRUGGED PANCAKES I GAVE YOU ! TRAITOR !

Calum:....

Holly: WHAT ?

Tokiya: HMM ?!

Sabiya: You and Malachi both attempted to shut the city down but you sold him out to side with Monokuma, He told us about your involvement in the **Ultimate Syphon **!

Calum: (Looks at his empty plate shocked upon failing to pick this up) You Spiked my food !?

Connor: Sleeping pills crushed into your food, How else am are we going to take you down ! HOLLY, JOU, ELI TIE HIM DOWN !

Calum: YOU PIECE OF SHIT SNAKE ! (He gets up)

_ Calum gets up in a quick fury of rage while Holly, Elijah and Jou get up ready to Subdue him, However before he can attempt to run or stand his ground the sleeping pancakes kick in causing Calum to lose balance and drift asleep as he falls and crashes onto the table. _

Sumiko: Holy shit..

Abraham: Do we tie him up ?

Connor: Search his pockets !

Tokiya:....(Looks at Abraham confused as fuck)

Sumiko: You better not have spiked the rest of our food.

Connor: Are any of you feeling Drowsy ?

_ No one responses to that _

Connor: See no problem

Jou: Where did you get the sleeping drugs ?  
  
Connor: From the hospital, I stole a few bottles while I was with Rose earlier, Figured it'd come in handy

_ Abraham and Elijah both dig their hands into Calum’s pockets, Elijah pulls out a key _

Eli: All he has is his dorm keys.

Sabiya: Where’s his electronic handbook?

Jou: Must be stored in his room...naturally our first spot to inspect, If he is connected to Monokuma there must be something in his room that allows him to monitor the whole killing game…..I mean our messed up situation.

Sumiko: So are we throwing him in the cells ?

Holly: There too far away, We should just lock him in one of the other rooms, Not his own room.

_ Both Holly and Jou lift up Calum despite their strength carrying a giant like Calum is a group task_

Sabiya: Hmm Monokuma hasn’t come yet…

Holly: Is that a problem?

Connor: If by any chance Calum was controlling Monokuma...Monokuma can’t do anything while he's out cold.

Eli: Making him the mastermind ?

Jou: Calum without a doubt made one of those two rules, Which one is the question..

Holly: Let’s just get him locked up, If he wakes up we're gonna have a live raw wrestling show on our hands (They and Jou begin walking while carrying Calum)

  * [Dormitory]

_ Sticking together the group follows Jou and Holly up the stairs, Just as the group gets up they all notice one of the doors opening up and someone else exiting it. _

Malachi: Gah your all here !?

Jou: Is that an issue ?

Malachi: Depends if any of you plan to kill me.

Holly: Well you don’t have to worry about that we caught-

Connor: Wow stealing the credit already, I had the galaxy brain to drug him thank you very much.

Malachi: Calum (Looks around for any sign of Monokuma) Yep you fitted the right tire, Calum is one of them..

Tokiya:...He is ?

Holly: So you KNEW about this and never told us ?

Malachi: I didn’t get much of a chance to talk, Monokuma could have killed me if I slipped up any further.

Sabiya: Where are you going to hide ?

Malachi: It’s not important..but actually this is good..

Abraham: Is it ?  
  
Malachi: Connor you have my Electronic handbook don’t you ?

Connor:...Perhaps

Malachi: Then this would be beneficial for you all, After locking Calum away, You should check out the secret passage on the map.

Eli: Secret passages ?

Sabiya: Like the one in your’s and Calum’s room...We didn’t get the time to explain that part Elijah.

Connor: Serious question Malachi, do you know who the mastermind is…?

Malachi: You mean the replacement....(Shakes his head) even I’ve been kept in the dark about their identity..but if I wasn’t chosen to replace her it’s likely to be Calum or perhaps Jeanette like I’ve heard you all talk about.

Tokiya: Jeanette did try to kill Abes when he dug up her thoughts about her involvement…..

Abraham: Replacement…? (Fakes being shocked from reading Malachi’s thoughts)

Sabiya: The admin’s texts did stop after Jeanette’s murder...but Monokuma is still active

Holly: If Calum took over and he’s Ko’d..Monokuma can’t stop us if he’s in charge of controlling it !

Malachi: Wishful thinking but you should check his room then, I need to go now (Runs off into Zayla’s room and closes the door)

Sabiya: So much for getting the answers from him.

Jou: Why is he going into her room ?

Abraham:...

Connor: Do you “know” Abraham ?

Abraham:....

Connor: Shocked aren’t ya ?

Sumiko: Going to elaborate on that ?

Sabiya: Let him have a minute to process it.

Holly: Alright so who’s giving up their room ?

Tokiya: There’s like a bunch of empty rooms, How about we dump him in Tracey’s room

Connor: Settled (Gets out a key and opens up Tracey’s room)

Eli: Have you been hoarding all the keys of our fallen friends ?  
  
Connor: Well they're not going to use it.

_ Jou and Holly just chuck him on the bed and shut the door leaving him locked in Tracey’s room _

Tokiya: Okay so what’s the jam on these Secret passages ?

Sabiya: (Holding on Malachi’s e-handbook she opens up the anvil map) As we discovered Calum and Malachi’s rooms have a secret stairway passage that leads to..a secret underground, Likely where Monokuma watches us from.

Abraham: It doesn’t make sense...her’s doesn’t

Holly: Her ?

Sabiya: Abraham just breathe. We can talk about it once this is dealt with.

Sumiko: You better explain whatever that means very soon.....So the off limit areas ?

Eli: Sounds like an easy access shortcut for Monokuma to get around Anvil.

Sabiya: But it’s not just those rooms, There’s a door icon marked on each separate area of Anvil.

Jou: (Looks over Sabiya to see the screen) One in the hotel, One in the Northern District, One in the South Vila and One in the Western Square….judging from the room no one ever encountered one of these skeleton doors ?

Eli: Likely these special doors aren’t hidden in plain sight, Should that be our plan ?

Connor: Tokiya you haven’t spoken in a while are you alright ?

Tokiya: Huh ? I’m good, just pretty shocked, Like I never considered Calum in the slightest.

Sumiko: Well it makes sense he never considered us at all.

Connor:...When you get back Tokiya we need to talk...

Tokiya:...Wuh Conny what's up ?

Holly: Why not talk right now ?

Connor: He can go prove his loyalty by finding one of those doors.

Sabiya: Connor and I are staying here with Abraham to watch Calum and finish our discussion regarding Malachi…..The rest of you pick a spot, Hotel, West, North, South, Malachi’s room or Calum’s Room.

Jou: I’ll take the Southern Vila, I’ll be able to check on Rose while I’m there.

Eli: Let us know how she is going..guess I’ll pick the hotel.

Tokiya: I’ll check Calum’s room

Holly: I’ve scouted the Northern district before, This time I’ll check every corner !

Sumiko: So that leaves me with the Western Square.

Abraham:...

Sabiya: Connor, When we're done with the debrief can you go down and search Malachi’s passage. (She passes Malachi’s handbook back to him)

Connor: Yeah I can take that path if you need me to.

Sabiya: Settled, Be sure to grab a flashlight from the warehouse and keep your E-handbook on you, Report on chat if you find your corresponding door.

Connor: Alright then it’s settled Perigan’s Rangers GO !

Sumiko: Get rid of the name

Sabiya: I did NOT agree on that name

Connor: Would Konnor’s Kins work ?

Sabiya: (Ignoring Connor) Alright then everyones dismissed

_ Everyone begins heading off ignoring Connor’s self insert team names, Connor remains for a bit with Sabiya and Abraham _

Connor: Abraham remember what I asked you to do, Search Malachi’s mind regarding...

Abraham: It’s true...you already know that..

Sabiya: Zayla’s name was mentioned by Malachi in his chat with the Admin, Can you confirm that ?

Abraham: I can….he wanted to talk her out of killing during the motive

Connor: Dam so we were right...Your sister was the mastermind.

Abraham: Doesn’t make sense ! Why did Monokuma just kill her….

Sabiya: There are a lot of anomalies regarding her.

Connor: Moreso the idea of you taking her place.

Abraham: I don’t even know what to say about that…

Sabiya: Monokuma would have stopped Jeanette from killing you if you were controlling it...

Connor: Got your Electronic handbook on you ?  
  
Abraham: (Gets out his E-handbook and hands it to him)  
  
Connor: (Checks all of his tabs) Nothing...dammit, You didn’t even make a rule yet.

Abraham: Good to see you have so much faith in me.

Connor: Just means were not only right about Calum, But Tokiya made one of those rules...

Sabiya: Did Zayla tell you anything about this after she killed Tracey...

Abraham: Would you believe me ?

Connor: Well not telling us makes it worse.

Abraham: She told me I was never part of the festival….I was a hostage solely to encourage Zayla to keep the game going.

Sabiya:..Family bait...looking back on it now that does explain why she was so surprised and shocked to see you here.

Abraham: That and we haven’t seen each other in years.

Connor: Lining up with Calum, Malachi and Zayla being our absence ones.

Abraham: But Jeanette ?

Sabiya: Wondering that too...If she was involved was she an insider at the festival ?

Connor: Very possible...but that means once Tokiya gets back, Seeing what rule he made should be fun (Holding his flashlight) Right I better go speed-run the underground, When the others get back tell them what you both found out about Zayla, Later Sabi (Heads off into Malachi’s room)

Abraham:...

Sabiya:...

Abraham: No doubt I’m getting suspected for this huh.

Sabiya: Logically with your sister being the mastermind, But if Zayla really is dead, I don’t understand why you would side with them ?

Abraham: I would never side with the ones who ruined my family and Zayla...Would you side with the bear if he executed your brother ?

Sabiya: Never, Can’t imagine having a reason for that..I want to believe your a good person Abraham

Abraham:..I do too...yet I’m here making so many dumb choices, Ignoring how she felt and how it lead her to causing this, Almost getting you all killed...Almost getting myself killed…What am I anymore..

Sabiya: That is for you to decide, If you're really our friend it will show, Just don’t give up on us or yourself okay.

Abraham: Right that’s the worse I can do, I need to own up to my sisters actions and be honest with the others, Then we can get revenge on that damn bear for everything they’ve put us through <...**So far so good**...>

  * [???]

_ Cool night sky, fresh breezing air, fireworks going off to commemorate the success of the Hopes reefs first years, Having enough of the party Rosalie takes a break to move over to the fountain to catch her breath, The Scenery around Rosalie has become more grey/blurred and unrecognizable due to her condition taking a bigger toll on her brain _

Rosalie: That was a lot of fried prawns..I’m sure the others can deal with the rest of the speeches for tonight.

???: (Takes a seat on the opposite side of the fountain)

Rosalie: I know you there (Smiles) You made it ?

Luka: (Though his appearance is a little greyed out due to Rosalie’s memory getting shaky but she can still remember his hair and looks) I didn’t want you to think I didn’t care. 

Rosalie: You know I would never think that, I still appreciate you coming down here.

Luka: It’s a big moment for you, Graduating..hope's reef...I’m proud of you Rose, Your a ultimate..you're finally going to be able to make it out there

Rosalie: Were going to make it out there together (Holds his hand and pulls him in for a hug) As a graduated ultimate they’ll be curious if talent runs in our blood you know

Luka: Fuck so I’m on the list..tsk, Think super hero would be even a valid talent ?

Rosalie: Never believe anything is impossible, Were here now thanks to that.

_ They both look up at the night sky and watch the stars _

Rosalie: Remember when Grandpa used to take us up to the top of a hill to watch the starry nights.

Luka: You still have all the constellation pictures ?

Rosalie: I do...my mind just ceases to think looking at all those beautiful creations in the stars…

Luka: Sightseeing has always been one of your favourite family activities to do...thanks to those photos I can remember our parents faces.

Rosalie: Even in the hospital, Grandpa would help me see the stars out the window

Luka:...I’ll find him one day, he can’t hide forever.

Rosalie: One day...I don’t think he's the same person his old record lives upto.

Luka: I want to believe that, Family can change a person but I can’t ignore his past crimes if they're true.

Rosalie: We’ll find him, Once Hope's peak can help me remove my tumour and you become an ultimate, We’ll never have to deal with hotel rents ever again.

_ However Rosalie’s dream is quickly interrupted by an outside force _

???: (Voice) Rose, You awake ?

Rosalie: (Distracted by the sound she looks around her surroundings, Neither Luka or the fountain are there anymore, In fact the entire scene in hear head is blank)..Dammit right now ?

???: (Voice) Rose wake up !

Rosalie: Can’t I just enjoy this a little more !

_ Now Rosalie is pushed back and forth feeling like she's being shaken which causes her dream to end _

  * [Hospital]

???: Rose...ROSE !

Rosalie: HUH ! (Realises she’s being shaken by the shoulder as she wakes up)...

Calum: Finally...you okay ? (Standing by the side of her bed)

Rosalie: You just had my perfect dream shattered !

Calum: Ah whoops...You probably weren’t expecting me.

Rosalie: Honestly I’m surprised you put the effort just to see me.

Calum: Yeah me too...All this time I shrugged you off for just having a mere rash

Rosalie: Is that why you feel like shit ?

Calum: (Awkward) Yeah that would have made things easier...(He grabs out a medication bottle and places it next to her) Here the deed is done...

Rosalie:....

Calum: Save your energy...I did kill...The others will fill you in on it soon...I just came by to say I’m sorry, I brushed this all off, didn’t give a single shit or sympathy till last night...honestly I never felt I ever needed to.

Rosalie: W-wh….

Calum: I never considered my attitude was the problem or that I was the irrational shit head...I barely ever had any issues in my life with that thinking so I never considered it was my fault towards anything.

_ Calum leans back on the medication cabinet _

Calum: I mean none of those were my actions directly….same goes with this killing game, Hope's peak brought this upon themselves, So did Zayla, Charlotte and Komu... I probably could have treated him a little better but I doubt it would have made a difference..

Rosalie: Now..?

Calum: (He sighs, Uncomfortable about going into this but seeing Rosalie’s condition and this being their final talk, He pushes himself to go on) Now I’m here because I revoked your rule a few days ago

Rosalie:** !**

Calum: I took the initiative to do that to you, What happened next ? The same day I learned we both got fucked by the education system and left behind by our classmates, I witnessed you stumbling, Puking, twitching and collapsing in front of my own eyes...you’ll die at some point and I started those chain of events...I caused you misery and pain for the past few days...all because I didn’t buy it (Looks away from her) All my fault for refusing to accept that it was my problem...yet it's too late to back out now.

** _ DING DONG BING BONG _ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) FINALLY a body has been discovered, Everyone make your way to the Dormitory floor.

Calum: They know now...which means it’s time for me to leave you and the group for good...That’s the best I can do for you..I’m sorry about everything you went through Rosalie...I’ll never bother you ever again…(He takes his leave by going through the secret passage door under a nearby bed) If we ever do meet again..it’s likely one of us will die...Goodbye Rosalie Blus…

Rosalie:....(She grabs the bottle placed on the table and uses it to treat herself) <**Calum...you piece of shit**>

_Going silent now finding out her medication stealer, Rosalie's mind turns to rage over realising how stupid it was to believe Calum wouldn't stoop to this level with his lack of care for anyone else let alone his refusal to accept the blame._

_But her mind is quickly wiped from this rush of anger when suddenly the door slams open as Jou rushes in _

Jou: (Looks around) Good your alright Rose...Did you see Calum come in here ?

Rosalie: (She points to the bed next to her) He went..

Jou: Under it ? (He rushes over to the other bed and flips it over)...Green !

_ Under that bed, The same one Malachi used earlier is a Green metal door _

Rosalie: Green ?

Jou: Today were scavenging for hidden tracks, Thanks to you we’ve found the one in the Southern Villa….but that’s not the only news I just found out (He grabs a cane from the table) Here If you need my shoulder or support to hold you let me know

Rosalie:...It happened again, didn't it ?

Jou:..Let’s just get back to the hotel.

  * [Dormitory Floor]

_ Jou and Rosalie arrive to see Abraham, Tokiya and Sabiya by Zayla’s room both baffled about what transpired. _

Tokiya: HOW did he get in there ?

Abraham: I don’t know, Sabiya was guarding the door...He never came up to her to open it and go in there.

Sabiya: Perhaps you would have read that IF you didn’t go off for a snack break !

Abraham: I’m sorry I thought you’d atleast heard the fucking WALL SMASH into the floor, Crushing him !

Sabiya: And I’d just go in there ALONE and join him in death….Even if I wanted to I couldn't, The door was locked from the inside.

Tokiya: Locked ? But you both have the only key ?

Sabiya: I don’t know (Holding the key) It wouldn’t open for either of us so apparently Calum can override regular keys ?

Abraham: So he locked Tracey’s room from the inside, Broke it down and escaped into Zayla’s room..but her room

Sabiya: Has.. another hidden secret passage...why wasn’t that on the electronic map ?

Abraham: Unbelievable…..Tokiya how long is Connor going to take ?

Tokiya: How should I know ? I couldn’t get down there, Finding Calum’s passage is like hella impossible

Sabiya: Did you try changing the wall guitar tunings ?

Tokiya:...T-tunings..?

Jou: I’m back.

Tokyia: Rosie are you good, Need my hand ?

Rosalie: I’m fine Tokiya, But thank you for your concern

Sabiya: Did you catch him ?

Rosalie: Shortcut..hospital

Tokiya: He didn’t kill you ?

Rosalie: (Shakes her head)...He was the one who removed my rule..

Abraham: (Sighs) In hindsight we knew he was nothing but trouble and we did nothing…

Tokiya:..(Looks at Abraham for a second, very confused)..

Rosalie: (Move towards Zayla’s Room)  
  
Abraham: Rose are you sure you want to see it…?

Rosalie:..(She ignores him and takes a look into the room)

**..**

**..**

_ Despite already preparing herself to see something this horrible her heart still sinks and her expression goes dead, With all the deaths that have gone on Rosalie has lost her shock reflects even if she just lost her biggest hope of ending the killing game _

Rosalie: <**For all my words>**

**..**

Rosalie:** <For all my support>**

**..**

Rosalie: **<For all my hope>**

**..**

Rosalie:** <I...couldn’t..protect you..**>

**..**

Rosalie: <**My simple Chauffeur...>**

**MALACHI WARNER IS CRUSHED UNDER A HUGE PILE OF WALL RUBBLE, BLOOD IS EVERYWHERE**

_ Near the body an entire part of the wall has been smashed open exposing Zayla’s room _

Rosalie: (She just smacks her cane on the door) GODDAMMIT CALUM ! You're so lucky you're never going to see me again !

Abraham: Even if he escapes for now, He’s going to get hell when we get out of here..He betrayed us twice now !

Jou: (Thinking)...

Sabiya: What’s wrong Jou ?

Jou: Monokuma made the announcement a while ago...but the bear hasn’t appeared to give us the monokuma file...he doesn’t usually take this long...

** _ DING DING _ **

Sabiya: (Gets her e-handbook out) A message ?

Sumiko: <Text: Something’s happened in the underground from my end, Can someone close by check it out please..I’m worried>

Sabiya:....

Abraham: What’s happening in there….

Rosalie:...another

Tokiya: Please don’t say that !

Sabiya: Underground ! oh…no..(She rushes into Malachi’s room) OH NO NO NO NO NO !

Jou: WAIT ! Calum might still be down there !

_ The five of them run into Malachi’s room and use the secret passage in his room leading to the stairway _

  * [Underground]

_ Going down the stairs the group find themselves in a pitch black tunnel _

Rosalie: It’s dark in here

Sabiya: How did you find that out...

Jou: (Gets a hunter flare out of his pocket and lights up the room)

_ Jou’s light up spots that the tunnel is entirely coated in white paint _

Sabiya: You didn’t burn that ?

Jou: It’s a survival flare, We might need it for situations like this.

Tokiya: White..

_ Behind them where they came from they see not just one but two other different stairways connecting each leading to a different door. _

Abraham: Connected to Malachi and Calum’s room these must lead to the other passage doors...then Zayla’s is...

Jou: Let’s deal with that issue later Abraham...stay behind me and follow...one small misstep and we could get lost and killed down here, It’s bear territory !

Tokiya: Bear territory ?

Jou: Sorry..Force of habit, Just stick close to me

_ Everyone follows behind Jou as he leads them cautiously throughout the dark nature of the Anvil underground, Within sight they see a brighter room ahead, Tiles with white and black floors, A heavily lockdown door with a password panel all including a monokuma symbol _

Rosalie: <**Could this lead to Monokuma’s office…**>

Abraham: A central hub ?

Sabiya: From here Monokuma could go anywhere across Anvil in (Notices the full side of the area and gasps)......

_ Just as they arrive into the room they realize what else was in here...unfortunately this time there was no prank, no laughing it off... only tears and despair _

Rosalie:...

Sabiya:..get up

Tokiya:...no

Jou:...

Sabiya:..Please…

Abraham:...

Sabiya: GET UP NOW !...Tell us !.....tell me is a joke..

Tokiya: NOOOOOO ! (He runs over to the sight) BUDDY...GET UP !

** _CONNOR PERIGAN IS ON THE GROUND WITH BLOOD COMING FROM HIS LEG AND BACK, HIS FACE TURNED BLUE WITH HIS HANDS TRYING TO REACH FOR HIS NECK _ **

Tokiya:..UGH WHYYYYYY THIS WAS NEVER SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN !

Abraham:...<**It worked….**>

**STUDENTS REMAINING: 9**

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Investigation Starts on the 25th of April


	20. Chapter IV: Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  


  * [Underground]

Jou:..

Abraham:...

Tokiya: (Kneels down and punches the ground which hurts his hand) DAM YOU MONOKUMA ! 

Sabiya:...(She puts her hands to her head)

Rosalie:....(Just staring at the body)

Sabiya: I told him to go down here...I told him…

Abraham: Sabiya it’s not your fault

Sabiya: Easy for you to say...I brought this plan up and led him to this !...You never told him things would be alright and that we’d all get back to our families in one piece... 

Jou: Families...how did Calum...

** _ DING DONG BING BONG _ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) Another body has been discovered. Everyone make your way to the underground, I’ll meet you there to explain the newest update.

Rosalie: There’s the update...

Sabiy: Tokiya, Swear to us right now that YOU weren’t down here !

Tokiya: Hey I told you already I couldn’t even get down here ! Why the hell would I do this !?

Sabiya: Cause you revoked Jou's rule ! Abraham and Elijah were cleared and Caulm confessed to revoking Rose's one !

Tokiya:..That could have been Zayla !

Sabiya: Right she comes back to life just to make that one declaration

Abraham: I'm right here you know...

???: HELLO ?

Jou: Were over here ! (Aims his flashlight down the tunnel)

_ Holly, Elijah and Sumiko arrive from the white tunnel _

Holly: What the hell happened to Malachi up there !?

Sumiko:..(Spots Connor’s body and freezes)...no..

Sabiya: WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS !

Eli: Hello to you to Sabiya...We just got down here give us a second to breath.

Sabiya: You all went out to find the other passages ALONE, It has to be one of you three !

Holly: What happened to learning not to jump to conclusion, For all we know this was Calum's doing.

Jou: Rosalie did spot Calum using the passage in the hospital, Which mimics the green tunnel infact..

Eli: Where is that waste of oxygen anyway...

Monokuma: (Appears) Hewo, Welcome to the area you weren’t supposed to find yet...talk about rushing the story you lot.

Tokiya: And so you did this to CONNOR ! (Punches Monokuma)

Monokuma: (Catches his hand….and then twists it causing a cracking sound)

Tokiya: AAHAH

Rosalie: Tokiya ! (She pulls him back)

Tokyia: MY HAND….That was my turbo hand !

Monokuma: Hey self defence buddy, You know the rules and so do I !

Tokiya: Ugh...you took my buddy away !

Monokuma: Did I ? I thought I made the Monokuma "thou not kill" policy clear.

Abraham: And we are meant to one hundred percent believe that, Malachi exposed everything you’ve been hiding.

Monokuma: And for that he’s gone at last now we can move on.

Holly: WHERE is CALUM !

Monokuma: You don’t remember the motive ? Calum's been cancelled he won’t be with us anymore.

Eli: You're going to just let him leave the city ?

Monokuma: Well of course, The motive was whoever killed Malachi would get to leave Anvil city, No questions asked and no class trials. Calum is no longer needed as a participant of the killing game, So now it’s just down to eight of you

Rosalie: So that means there’s no trial ?

Tokiya: But Connor...

Monokuma: What about him ?

Sumiko: Did Calum kill him ?

Monokuma: Maybe..but it doesn't matter about who killed him, Even if there is a second killer they wouldn’t get punished, So...

Sabiya: It DOES matter !

Monokuma: Woah raising your voice there missy ?

Sabiya:...I’m not letting this kid die in vain, Even if we already know Malachi’s killer, His murder matters aswell !

Monokuma: Are you listening to yourself ? I said NO class trial, You should be grateful. 

Tokiya: Calum left the city, We thought he was our mastermind but if he’s out of the picture…

Holly: Then he’s not...back to dammed square one again.

Monokuma: Bingo, Looks like you all got Kuma’d, Calum is one of my moles but he isn’t the one controlling me, Nice try though.

Jou: So close yet so far off..

Monokuma: A bear never backs out of their word, Calum is gone and you don’t have to have a class trial, So this entire panic is pointless no one else is getting punished.

Sabiya: (Under her breath) So we can just brush off the fact that Malachi’s E-handbook is missing..

Monokuma: His what ?

Abraham: Wait, That’s right you gave him Malachi’s handbook before he split off.

Sumiko: Whoever killed Connor...wanted to get rid of Malachi’s handbook ?

Abraham: It has damaging information on there, The Map, Calum and my sister...you used her like fucking fiddle !

Monokuma: Oh worm ?

Eli: Excuse me Abraham ?

Abraham: I’ll explain this once we deal with this.. 

Holly: Monokuma answer us ! Did you use this motive as a way to get the handbook back !

Jou: If the mastermind knew someone was going to kill Malachi, Then they could kill Connor or Sabiya after Malachi to get the handbook back without having to risk getting exposed.

Sabiya:..I could of been the target (Looks down at Connor, clenching her fist and just general very shaky)

Monokuma: (Sweating) Woah slow down there, Yall jumping the shark with that statement.

Tokiya: So should we have a trial ?

Rosalie: Monokuma is definitely hiding something.

Eli: But wouldn’t Connor’s killer get executed ?

Sabiya: So we just let them roam around scottfree ?

Sumiko: Absolutely not, Just do what we did today and lock them away

Rosalie: Sumiko’s right we don’t need to resort to unnecessary bloodshed, If we can avoid another preventable death shouldn’t we strive to find another option ?

Tokiya: But if this is the mastermind we're talking about, They could just have Monokuma kill us all at any time, E-Dog you made the rule Monokuma can’t hide behind a class trial.

Eli: But what if we're..E-dog ? (Focuses back) but what if were wrong, We all get executed !

Sabiya: Didn’t stop anyone in the previous trials. (Gets her E-handbook out)

Rosalie: LOOK we don’t need a class trial to deal with this, We can have our own without the risk of getting us all killed

** _ DING ! _ **

_ An update notification is made on the e-handbook _

Sumiko: (Opens up her E-handbook)

**(CUSTOM RULE ADDED: Either regarding a murder or a mystery surrounding Anvil, A student may demand for a class trial, Monokuma must accept this request - Submitted by Sabiya Amin)**

Holly: Sabiya NO !

Sabiya: Monokuma I demand a new **Class trial**, For the murder of Connor Perigan !

Rosalie: ARE you kidding me !

Monokuma:.....!

Sabiya: We can’t just let them get away with this !...We have to make a stand or else we'll continue to get pushed around till were all dead.

Jou: Sabiya this is extremely rash, Can’t we just do an interrogation ?

Sabiya: The mastermind is the only one that has a reason to target Connor, We catch them and it’s over, If by chance it’s not them they get spared just like Jou for killing second.

Monokuma: Is that an offer ?

Sabiya: An offer ? No you can’t just twist this !

Monokuma: You know what, I’ll give you this deal, if you want a trial for Connor Perigan’s case I’ll do so BUT…

Jou: The blackened will get executed ?

Monokuma: Or all of you ? OR we just call this a night and no one has to die.

Abraham: I’m not liking the sound of this case

Sumiko: If the mastermind can rig the crime scene...what’s stopping them from rigging the trial.

Eli: And get an innocent killed ? They can’t do that my rule said so

Sumiko: It’s not breaking the rule if they don’t get caught ! They went this far just to get Malachi done in.

Tokiya: But we can’t just protect the killer !

Rosalie: But If no one has to die then…should we really go through with that ?

Sabiya: We didn’t turn a blind eye to Tracey, Seiji, Clem or Jeanette. Why should we start now Rose ?

Rosalie: We didn’t have a choice there, We do now.

Sabiya: So by choice you wouldn't go through with this.

Rosalie: DON'T get reactive and turn my words around !

Eli: Calum’s gone...there’s nothing we can do about that.

Holly: What if we have a break table interrogation like Connor did for Calum and catch our mastermind we can prevent anymore killing...that’s what we want after all.

Abraham: I don’t think it’s going to be that simple, Monokuma’s going to do whatever it can to protect their controller.

Rosalie: <**And that’s one of them**>

Abraham:..Daunting thought indeed. But this does indicate it.

Sumiko: Sabi can you drop the trial idea, This is more trouble than it’s worth

Sabiya: Then what we just let his life and death be nothing !

Holly: Sabiya come on now !

Sabiya: Oh sure Alpha, I’ll just step back in line like a dog.

Jou: Sabiya we get your upset but we need to be both careful and cautious for our own lives too.

Tokiya: Like you cared about him..

Jou:....

Eli: Dude...Tokiya..

Tokiya: Don’t Tokiya mean THERE'S EIGHT OF US LEFT...that’s half the group.

Rosalie: Shut the fuck up with the fighting I'm sick of it!....reminding us about that isn't going to help our spirits, Were still a group...we've got this far <**To think so many of us were here**....**now nothing more then a lingering memory>**  
  
Sabiya: Clearly nothing has been helping !...This is going to keep going until the mastermind is left...if they did this, They get punished for Connor and we win

Monokuma: Well if one of you wants a trial, Let’s make it cannon ! (Laughs and vanishes) 

Eli: NOOO !

Sumiko:...what the fuck were you thinking ?

Tokiya: I’m done thinking, I’ve been played too much and now he’s payed for it….Let's deal with this.

Eli: Your done thinking ? What ! Are you fucking stupid !

Sabiya: If you're all done dabbing on his corpse I’m alteast going to care about his passing and look into this….(Storms off to go investigate the body)

_ With Sabiya and Tokiya storming off both on the verge of snapping, The others remain with remorse and frustration that they are now going to doom a preventable punishment, But once again it must be done. _

Holly: This is just great where in this again. 

** _ DING ! _ **

Sumiko: (Checks her E-handbook) And here comes the Monokuma files.

Rosalie: What’s it say ?

Sumiko: Don't you have your handbook ?

Rosalie: I broke mine on accident

Sumiko: Very well (Turns her E-handbook to show Rosalie)

Jou: Huh didn't think you were capable of breaking a strong device.

** _Monokuma File #5:_ **

Name: Malachi Warner, **The Ultimate Chauffeur**

Time of Death: 7:49 am (Time of Body Discovery: 8:50 am)

Crime Scene: Tracey’s Room

Cause of Death: Crushed

Murder Weapon: The Wall

Found By: Sabiya, Tokiya and Abraham

** _Monokuma File #6:_ **

Name: Connor Perigan, **The Ultimate Prankster**

Time of Death: 8:52 am (Time of Body Discovery: 9:01 am)

Crime Scene: Central Underground 

Injuries: Bleeding Leg and Back Wound

Cause of Death: ???

Found By: Jou and Rosalie

Eli: Of course the most mysterious one is mysterious..

Abraham: For once the time of death and time of the body discovery are mentioned.

Holly: Bit late to add it now but It helps, Wait how come Connor’s discovery only has two witnesses ?

Abraham: There’s eight of us left right now, Doesn’t something happen when less then nine of us remain ?

Jou: There’s a rule about this in the e-handbook, The body discovery requirement drops to two if less than nine students remain.

Rosalie: Meaning the body discovery drops to two witnesses from now on.

Sumiko: Yes Rose, Just what Jou said.

Jou: If we go down to five students the body discovery requirement will drop to one.

Sumiko: Do you remember these off the top of your head ?

Jou: Shamefully I do.

Rosalie: <**Which is going to make things harder now**...**Would that mean Jou is without a doubt not the mastermind…glad It’s not a memory loss for my case**> 

** _Investigation Time !_ **

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #5**

**Truth Bullet gained: Monokuma File #6**

**Truth Bullet gained: Body Discovery Update**

**Truth Bullet gained: Motive #1**

Rosalie: Okay explain to me everything that happened while I was bedridden.

Abraham: Monokuma added you as a motive, Whoever killed would also receive your medication

Rosalie: That explains Calum visiting me.

Eli: He came to give you your treatment ?

Rosalie: He did, Because he was the one who revoked my rule in the first place.

Holly: Of course it was him. Bastard used this all to get to Malachi and acted guilty about it all.

**Truth Bullet gained: Motive #2**

Jou: So he wasn’t the one who revoked my rule….Abraham ?

Abraham: That was Tokiya.

Holly: That was him ?!

Abraham: Ask Sabiya if you want, I handed her and Connor my e-handbook to prove I didn’t submit a dam thing.

Eli: Piece of shit idiot..and now he’s "shocked" this happened...

Jou: What was he thinking…I thought he hated seeing bloody crime scenes ?

Rosalie: At this point I don’t think he thinks at all...regardless this doesn't prove at all if he’s the killer or not.

Jou: If he allowed the fate of Komu, Jeanette, Malachi and Connor to befall us then I am going to drag him at the trial about it !....but as Rose said the investigation is our priority

**Truth Bullet gained: Tokiya’s Submitted Rule ?**

Holly: Onto the next matter regarding Calum, Abraham you and Sabiya were on guard at Tracey's room what the hell happened !

Abraham: The door was locked.

Eli: Of course it was locked, We locked Calum in Tracey’s room to begin with.

Abraham: No I meant somehow he locked it from the inside ! Not even his room keys could open the door, Sabiya and I waited for Tokiya to get back from Calum's room so we could all bust it open

Jou: And you found him crushed under the collapsed wall..oddly with a huge amount of blood

Abraham: How did Malachi get in there...how did Calum escape without using the door...Did he take a vent ? Was there another passage..does everyone have one ?

Eli: I believe you owe us an explanation about that Abraham, Why was Connor and Sabiya so sus about saving you for last ?

Abraham:...

Rosalie: This is about Zayla isn't it ?

Abraham: She was...the original mastermind of Anvil

Holly: Hold on Zayla !?

Abraham: Reading Malachi’s thoughts earlier today I found that out myself, He tried to talk my sister out of killing for my safety...I was a hostage for her to start the killing.

Jou:...

Sumiko:...

Rosalie: You have to be kidding me, how MUCH did you know of this ?

Abraham: I only learnt all of this shit just earlier from Sabiya and Malachi

Eli: The more I hear the more I’m having doubts about this.

Abraham: Hey I was up there in the dorm with Sabiya, There’s no way I killed Connor okay !

Holly: Hold on we can’t just brush this off, Your sister was the fucking reason were here and why everyone is dead

Abraham: I’ve already told you all I know, Monokuma brought me here as a hostage just like the rest of you

Rosalie: So you weren’t at the original festival then ?

Abraham: Perhaps not...I don’t have any memory of that place….look I know it sounds so bad on my end but we have a murder to solve and I don't plan to die at the trial so let's save this for after we solve the murder okay.

Eli: That would explain how Calum escaped..Zayla being his old ally he knew the passage way in her room

Abraham:..It makes sense.

Jou: Alright that should be enough for now as big of a shock this is..we have an investigation to commence.

Rosalie: We don’t have any more time to waste, If Abraham is the mastermind we will find out and kick his ass for it later.

Abraham: Why would I side with my sister killer, They drove her to do this madness !

Jou: For now we should forget him...Our sights are on Connor’s killer...where do we start ?

Holly: I’m thinking those five coloured tunnels are worth checking out.

Jou: Agreed let’s split up and take a tunnel each if the killer fled into one of them there should be signs of their desperate escape.

Rosalie: Jou..

Jou: Hmm ?

Rosalie: If your taking the white tunnel...check on Malachi for me okay ?

Jou: (Nods)..Will do (Turns around and walks off with his light up flare)

_ Elijah takes the blue tunnel, Holly takes the Orange tunnel, Abraham takes the Yellow tunnel and Jou heads back to the white tunnel _

Rosalie: (Looks over to Sumiko) You’ve been quiet ?

Sumiko:...I was too late.

Rosalie: You sent a distress message earlier...Is it regarding the case ?

Sumiko: It was...We all went off to search different parts of the city for the other secret passages.

Rosalie: Like the one in Malachi’s room ?

Sumiko: Exactly....except I found the one in Western square thanks to Connor…

Rosalie:..Go on

Sumiko: If you move the dirt and bark under the playground swings you find a heavy metal orange door, I ran over and heard Connor from the other side of the door...he was freaking out about losing his flashlight.

Rosalie:..

Sumiko: Freaking about the fact someone attacked him and stole malachi's handbook off him, I couldn’t open the door so I tried to run back to the hotel to alert the group...But I was too late...I could have saved him…

Rosalie: It’s not your fault

Sumiko: We weren’t on the best of terms but...he deserved better than this.

**Truth Bullet gained: Sumiko’s Account**

Sumiko: At least we’ll avenge him I guess...even if I don’t trust this case at all or anything.

Rosalie: Somethings very wrong with this….I just wished Sabiya and Tokiya can control themselves

Sumiko: Can you really expect anything from Tokiya ? After what we learned about his rule and what Abraham said It’s clear one of them did this.

Rosalie: Who knows...thank you for telling me this, I’m going to catch up with them about the rest about their alibis and info, Mind searching the green tunnel for me.

Sumiko: I might as well..Take care Rose (Walks off)

  * [Entrance Door]

_ As Rosalie walks back over to the heavily security door, Tokiya is checking out the control panel while Sabiya is inspecting the body _

Rosalie: How are you both feeling ?  
  
Sabiya: Just danity and jolly how about you…

Rosalie: Bad question I get it (Gets her camera out)

Sabiya: I know I’m feeling very out of it right now but I’ve had enough..we have to stop these from continuing

Rosalie: You don’t think we’ve all been trying to stop this either ?

Sabiya:...

Rosalie: We all want this madness to end as well, But pulling out another trial about it is dangerous

Tokiya: But if Connor’s killer is the mastermind then we win, They can’t escape thanks to Eli and Sabiya’s rule.

Sabiya: Monokuma has emphasised on many occasions how it respects and valves the rules and wants a fair game out of all of this, Even so far as to giving us the power to make rules of our own accord.

Rosalie: He made a deal with Zayla in private to let her and Abraham leave, They wanted Malachi’s Handbook gone and made a motive solely to silence him, This is exactly what Monokuma wants.

Tokiya:..

Sabiya: You done lecturing us ? 

Rosalie: Suppose I am, Sumiko said you assigned everyone to investigate each one of the hidden passages ?

Sabiya: Connor and I dug through Malachi’s e-handbook he found an expanded map containing this underground layout, With several passages connected to the North, South and west parts of Anvil along with this hotel and the Moles dorms.

Rosalie: Calum, Malachi and Zayla’s room.

Tokiya: Zayla’s Room ?!

Sabiya: Zayla’s indeed...Connor and I didn’t have enough time to bring that up earlier today

Tokiya:...Did Abes know about this ?

Rosalie: He confessed to the rest of us what he discovered earlier today

Tokiya:.First his sister dies, then his eye now she’s the former mastermind...did he step on a pavement crack or something for bad luck ?

Sabiya: As striking as that is I have my doubts about Abraham being the mastermind, a lot doesn't make sense regarding why he’d side with them since she was expendable to monokuma and How Jeanette was easily able to potentially kill him with no intervention, It’s impossible for him to kill Connor since he stayed with me to guard Calum.

Tokiya: That’s a positive then

Sabiya: About the rooms there all connected to a stairway leading to the white tunnel, I was incharge of watching over Calum with Abraham, If Abraham really wanted Malachi dead he would have distracted me but he did no such thing.

Rosalie: And who searched where ?

Sabiya: Connor was going to search Malachi’s room, Elijah had the whole Hotel, Sumiko the Western Square, Holly the Northern District, Jou the Southern Villa and Tokiya had Calum’s room

Tokiya: I had no luck finding the secret passage, I tried doing that motive trick of pushing all the spots on the wall.

Sabiya: I heard you talking to yourself in there

Tokiya: I thought the wall might open up after saying a certain phase, You know a safe word..

Rosalie: The word is Password...

Tokiya: Despite my best efforts I failed...then I heard Abraham and Sabi outside so I went out to help them with Zayla’s door.

Rosalie: And you found Malachi ?

Tokiya: In that state….

Rosalie: We’ll figure out who done this but please don’t jump the gun either of you two

Sabiya: I can handle myself

Rosalie: <**With each day going by I’m starting to doubt that**>

**Truth Bullet gained: Passage Patrol**

Rosalie: (Takes a few photos of the crime scene)

Tokiya: ROSE not cool ! Taking dead body photos ?

Rosalie: For evidence Tokiya ! You wanted this case so I’m doing whatever I can to give us every possible advantage

Tokiya: Right...

Rosalie: <**Why is he so concerned for Connor, You made the rule that fucked him, Jeanette and Komu over….geez Rose that sounded cold**....**here I am acting so calm about taking a photo of Connor's corpses**...**what is happening to me**...> (The photos print out of her camera which she shares with Sabiya)

Sabiya: A wound around his knee and the other through his back

Rosalie: They look Thin slice wounds similar to Tracey's...like a Cut ?

Sabiya: Then the handmarks over his neck someone else did that for sure...Choked...strangled..?

Tokiya: Poor buddy was tortured....all for a stupid gizmo (Frowns and looks away from Rosalie and Sabiya)

**Truth Bullet gained: Connor Perigan**

Rosalie: What about that panel by the door ?

Tokiya: Ah that I was checking it out before you got here, Seems to control the armed door with a five number code.

Rosalie: For it to be heavily secured...could that be where Monokuma resides ?

Tokiya: You're on to something Rosie….(Looks at the panel) Why couldn’t they just have coloured keys that would be classic call back to arcade keys (He starts pressing numbers in) 6-9-4-2-0

Sabiya: Tokiya...

Tokiya: Worth a shot

_ CLICK ! _   
  
_ Two Arrows shoot out above the panel which Tokiya manages to duck as the arrows cut a piece of his hair off _

Tokiya: WHA ! MY HAIR !

Sabiya: GET BACK !

Rosalie: A Trap mechanism !

Tokiya:...(Stops crouching and gets up) Holy shoot !

Rosalie: Wrong answer and it fires arrows ?

**Truth Bullet gained: Panel Trap**

Tokiya: That thing could have killed me ! (Kicks the door)

Sabiya: But that doesn’t explain the...

**_ DING DONG BING BONG _**  
  
Sabiya: ARE YOU KIDDING ME !

Monokuma: (Intercom) Time’s up ! Cease anymore snooping around and get ready for your highly requested class trial, To make it simple for now on all the tunnel doors will remain open for easy access so get going to the hedge garden, You wanted this case to happen so I'm happy to give the citizens of Anvil what they want !

Rosalie:...That wasn’t even two hours !

Tokiya: That felt like twenty minutes…

Sabiya:...oh no...!

Rosalie: Sabiya stay calm

Sabiya: Monokuma’s up to something and I fell right into that trap UGHA !

Tokiya:....

Sabiya: I screwed us over big time...

Rosalie: Sabiya this isn’t the time to panic...regret it or not were going to face this head on.

Sabiya: We don’t even have that much evidence !

Rosalie:..<**We barely have anything at all**...**Left with no choice but to hope the others are more fortunate on their findings**>

  * [Hedge Garden]

_ Jou, Holly, Elijah, Sumiko and Abraham are waiting by the Hedge garden _

Jou: (Holding two broken flashlights in his hands)

Holly: Dented and bashed..someone used it to bash Connor in ?

Sumiko: Connor had one for himself, Maybe it was a self defence weapon…

Eli: The metal on the flashlights do feel pretty strong, Probably enough to break a window and if that other one was from the attacker...

Jou: It was pretty dark when we got down there. If they both fought in that tunnel and Connor got lost with no light source he could of ran off right into his crime scene.

Sumiko: Any contact with Sabiya about how long there taking ?

Abraham: Nah there just about here...and about time

_Right on time Rosalie arrives with Tokiya and Sabiya _

Holly: Please tell us you found something ?

Tokiya: I almost lost my face to an arrow trap.

Eli: Arrow trap...the underground is rigged ?

Rosalie: To the panel by the door, Is that his flashlight Jou ?

Jou: We passed by it pretty fast, I found this in the corner midway through the white tunnel..But..

Tokiya: But ?

**Truth Bullet gained: Broken Flashlights**

Sabiya: Oh for Connor sake JUST tell us, We don’t need to make everything a surprise !

Jou: Right then, By the stairs I found this (Pulls out pieces of broken plastic)

Eli: What is that ?

Jou: Something apparently, Found not too far from the flashlights

**Truth Bullet gained: Broken Clear Plastic ?**

Jou: While going through the white stairs I took a peek through each of the three doors Calums, Malachi’s...and Zayla’s

Abraham: So it’s true she had a passage.

Sumiko: You're aware of how suspicious this makes you Abraham ?

Abraham: I am….

Rosalie: What about Malachi’s case ?

Jou: I didn’t spend too much time on his scene but there’s no denying he got crushed from the wall debris.

Tokiya: Calum was strong enough to smash the whole thing down ?

Rosalie: Apparently….Alright what about the tunnel scouts ?

Eli: I’m afraid I came up short...nothing in the blue tunnel

Sumiko: The Green door was open, Taking me right into the hospital ward as Jou pointed out.

Holly: Orange had a lot of fingerprints on the inside door but it was locked

Abraham: Nothing in Yellow, the whole area was untouched.

Tokiya: So white, orange and green are the areas that were touched ?

Sabiya: Doubt the culprit is going to admit they found anything on their path.

_ The hedge garden Elevator opens up as everyone enters _

Jou: Doesn’t seem like Monokuma wants us to wait this time around

Holly: (Sighs) This time..

Sumiko: No more fighting at least…

Abraham: Whatever happens we’ll get through this...I’m sorry about what my sister has done to you all.

Sabiya: If you're really on our side you’ll prove it and help us through this case !

  * [Trial Grounds]

_ The Elevator trip was way more spacey this time around with just the eight of them in it no one is feeling cramped anymore, As the door opens up everyone minus Abraham walks out and heads to their seats _

Rosalie: (Walks over to him) Something up Abraham ?

Abraham: (Gestures to Rosalie to come closer)

Rosalie: ? (Does so)

Abraham: (Whispers to Rosalie) I noticed something about that damaged plastic Jou found.

Rosalie:..You did ?

Abraham: I’ve seen them before....Those are Tokiya’s glasses...When he came back to me and Sabiya he quickly went back to his own room before aiding us.

Rosalie:...<**To put on a new pair…?**>

**Truth Bullet gained: Abraham’s Suspicions**

Abraham: I picked up a lot of panic in his thoughts when he came back..

Rosalie: Did you catch any thoughts about him actually killing Connor ?

Abraham: Not exactly but he did something that’s all I found....

_ Both Rosalie and Abraham head to their seats, Rosalie looks to her side to see the Black and white X portrait of Malachi directly next to her. The friend who’s been by her side the longest...gone...his killer escaped and got away with ending him and almost ending Rosalie...remaining silent Rosalie parts away the tear coming out of her eye.. _

Eli: Rose ?

Rosalie:...Let’s do this !

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class Trial will Commence on the 2nd of May


	21. Chapter IV: Class Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie Holly and Abraham are owned by Me  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

_ **CHAPTER 4 CLASS TRIAL:** _

**Truth bullets:**

  * **Monokuma File #5**

Name: Malachi Warner, **The Ultimate Chauffeur**

Time of Death: 7:49 am (Time of Body Discovery: 8:50 Am)

Crime Scene: Tracey’s Room

Cause of Death: Crushed

Murder Weapon: The Wall

Found By: Sabiya, Tokiya and Abraham

  * **Monokuma File #6**

Name: Connor Perigan, **The Ultimate Prankster**

Time of Death: 8:52 am (Time of Body Discovery: 9:01 Am)

Crime Scene: Central Underground

Injuries: Bleeding leg and back wound

Cause of Death: ???

Found By: Jou and Rosalie

  * **Body Discovery Update** \- With Calum's departure the total group number has drop to 8 which means the number that triggers the body discovery has dropped to 2.
  * **Motive # 1** \- If Malachi was killed then there would be no trial
  * **Motive # 2** \- Monkouma added a additional bribe that Rosalie would get her medication if someone killed 
  * **Tokiya’s Submitted Rule ?** \- Regarding who removed Jou’s rule, everyone else has made other rules or have proved that they haven’t made their rule yet, Tokiya is the only anomaly in this situation.
  * **Sumiko's Account** \- She was searching the Western part of anvil when she heard loud knocking coming from the playground and found Connor trapped on the other side of the secret door, Confirming she found the orange door.
  * **Passage Patrol** \- Abraham and Sabiya were assigned to watch over Calum, Sumiko was to search the Western Square, Holly to search the Northern District, Jou to search the Southern Vila, Elijah to search the hotel itself and Tokiya to search Calum's room
  * **Connor Perigan** \- A slice like bleeding wounds was found on the back of his leg and on his back indicating an attack from behind, Hand marks on his neck suggest strangulation. A bruise on the back of his head which could indicate a blunt attack.
  * **Panel Traps** \- The entrance to the security door is armed with arrow traps, Ready to shoot when someone put in the incorrect password
  * **Broken Flashlights** \- Two broken flashlights, One belonging to Connor and the another to his likely attacker were found in the white tunnel
  * **Broken Clear Plastic** \- Two broken pieces of plastic were found close to the flashlights, Were they a part of something that was broken off ? 
  * **Jou's Account** \- Was searching the Southern area and found the passage leading to the hospital thanks to Rose.
  * **Abraham's Suspicions** \- He noticed Tokiya heading back to his room without his glasses before coming back to help him and Sabiya

**CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!**

**OBJECTIVE: Discover the culprit behind Connor Perigan's murder**

**BEGIN !!**

_ In Calum’s spot is a portrait that remains coloured with a Green Tick across it _

_ In Connor’s spot is a portrait in black and white with a red smiley face across it _

Monokuma: Let’s begin with a simple-

Sabiya: Cut the introductions...

Monokuma: But this is a class trial staple ?

Abraham: It’s clear were pressed for time on this case, Wasting more of our finite time is dangerous.

Holly: Especially with how fast our investigation went.

Jou: Oddly fast...we never ran out of time before in our previous cases.

Monokuma: Hmm fine move along then !

Rosalie: This is our forth trial, We all know the drill by now unfortunately.

Abraham: So where shall we start with first ?

_ Abraham quickly notices Eli, Holly, Sumiko and Jou all staring at him _

Abraham: All you think I would...

Sumiko: Be mastermind behind this all and kill Connor...

Sabiya: Really we're doing this again...he was with me guarding Calum by the dormitory, He never went into either Malachi or Calum’s room

Tokiya: He never cruised into Calum’s room I can confirm that.

Abraham: I did go down to the kitchen for two minutes to grab some salad but hardly enough time to reach the underground.

Eli: Really ? I was patrolling the hotel and I never saw you once.

Abraham: I’m sorry did you go to the kitchen, No you didn’t !

Eli: Don’t turn the tables, You're connected to the whole situation !

Rosalie: <**Because he’s connected to the mastermind**>

**Select Someone:** **Zayla Zarus**

Rosalie: Were all basing this on the fact Zayla was the former mastermind

Abraham: It makes sense for them to think that...she killed Tracey to get us both out of here..I was never supposed to be here.

Sabiya: Malachi confirmed that it was indeed a real execution, No fake outs were made...Malachi’s conversation goes as far as him trying to talk Zayla out of the killing game as a whole, infact Abraham was only abducted to act as a mere hostage to Zayla.

Jou: To add to that, Zayla’s room has a secret passage just like Malachi’s, Something that had to have been put there before we all got here..

Abraham: The motive video...it affected everyone but targeted her and Malachi the most..

Sumiko: I can get what they're saying but now I have every reason to not believe you…For all we know she gave you the title of the mastermind after she died.

Rosalie: Her major feelings came about from her talent and her overall motive to protect you Abraham, To the point of making a deal with Monkuma...

Abraham: Right and I’d just be totally fine WITH HELPING THE EXACT people who KILLED her !

Jou: You helped her cover up Tracey’s death you can’t exactly play the victim card here.

Eli: You were fine with letting us die so what exactly is stopping you from doing that again.

Abraham: Well sorry for being human, If your mother was the killer would you have let her die in a gruesome matter Elijah ?

Eli: DON’T you DARE bring her into this !

Abraham: Believe me or don’t but I’m bringing this up now cause even if it scares me I can’t ignore this. Being honest is the only right thing I can do these days..…I never considered her feelings and dammit I couldn’t even pick up on her sign.

Holly: You were in fact NOT at the festival, The same festival that killed our classmates, professor and Abducted us !

Abraham:..I wouldn’t know anything about that Holly..

Sabiya: As leading as this is, There are some issues with claiming Abraham is the mastermind.

Eli: I don’t see any.

Sumiko: Neither.

Holly: Family tends carry on their lost ones legacy

Tokiya: HELLO His sister DIED ! Why would he ?

Monokuma: Well Abraham is it true ?

Abraham: Why are you asking me that !?

Sumiko: Your so forcing this to make him innocent

Monokuma: Looks like we got another fun round of **Opinion Superiority** !

Eli: People are defending Abraham ?

Rosalie: Hmmm

Sabiya: We’ve already established the Mastermind is the only one to benefit from killing Connor and would do so, Abraham can’t be Connor’s killer so it can’t be him

Rosalie: <**Is the mastermind and the Killer the same person...dammit we don’t have enough clues for this...for now we need to keep this trial going as long as possible if were going to get the full story**>

_ **SCRUM DEBATE ** _

**Question: Is Abraham the Mastermind ?**

_**No**_: Rosalie Blus, Abraham Zarus, Sabiya Amin and Tokiya Sakakibara

_**Yes**_: Elijah Pierce, Sumiko Mizushima, Holly "Grey Wolf" and Jou Okumura 

.

**Sumiko**: You consider him innocent despite the clear indication he’s our enemy ?

**Sabiya**: The mastermind should have clear privileges on their e-handbook, Connor and I both checked his hand-book ourselves and found no such privileges

.

**Eli**: Both you and Zayla are the remaining two absent from the original festival !

**Rosalie**: He was only brought into this as a hostage to encourage her to start the killing.

.

**Jou**: And he never picked up on that till it was too late ?

**Abraham**: I’ve said it before ever since getting into Anvil my powers have been weakened. That’s why I can’t even read the blackened's mind early on.

.

**Holly**: How can we be sure Monokuma won’t intervene, The investigation time was rushed

**Tokiya**: The dude LOST HIS EYE, Wouldn’t Monokuma have stopped Jeanette, She was going to kill him !

.

**Sumiko**: Weakened powers aside, Once the interrogation started you should have picked up on Connor and Sabiya’s intention to out her.

**Abraham**: I did, I saw it coming once we had breakfast but I wanted to wait for the group to discuss it. What were you expecting me to blurt out and stop it ? That would make me more dodgy.

.

**Jou**: What rule did he create ? He has no public one...and if he revoked my rule then...

**Sabiya**: Connor and I already confirmed through our inspection that he has indeed not made a rule yet.

.

Rosalie, Abraham, Sabiya and Tokiya: **THIS IS OUR ANSWER !**

Abraham: I get it, My words are hollow and honestly I’m not sure what else I can say to convince you all otherwise. I betrayed you all before to try and save her and now she’s betrayed you all... executed...dead, Would any of you side with your family’s killer ?....Rose ?

Rosalie:....

Jou:...

Eli:...

Tokiya:..

Abraham: If Jeanette killed me, the game would have ended...my injury would have delayed everything..yet

Sumiko: Again the context….

Sabiya: We’ve already agreed the mastermind and Connor’s killer are the same, If this doesn’t match up, let’s just drop it and move on.

Holly: But this doesn’t sound like something we should just rush….

Sumiko: My Biggest gripe goes back to Jeanette. If Malachi, Calum, Abraham and Zayla are our four missing ones, That would mean he lied about Jeanette.

Tokiya: Yet she’s also absent from the photos.

Jou: Hmm...she made the chat rule as a way for us to communicate...could it be a double edge sword ?

Eli: You mean she made that rule just so she and her lackies can chat.

Jou: A thought occurred...Fourteen of us attended the festival and were kidnapped, Perhaps someone among us there tipped off our kidnappers.

Rosalie: Like an insider...

Tokiya: That’s a solid idea, They had to have tracked us somehow ?

Sumiko: That’d make sense..still something feels off to me, She doesn’t have a secret passage does she ?...Neither does Abraham admittedly.

Holly: Jeanette...Abraham….Calum...Sabiya...Elijah, I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around this one.

Sabiya: Maybe if we talked about the **actual **murder case we’ll get somewhere..

Rosalie: Agreed, We can’t stress how much this trial is stacked against us, 

Sabiya: So let’s cut back to the case in general, Anymore talk about Abraham would be a waste.

Abraham:..Ouch, Here I thought I made a friend…

**NON STOP DEBATE #1**

Truth Bullets:

  * Sumiko’s Account
  * Panel Trap
  * Motive #2

Eli: After we locked Calum away, We all split up to search for the secret passages Malachi spoke of.

Sabiya: The map on Malachi’s E-handbook was more detailed than any of ours, Which “**Included an underground below the city**”

Abraham: With all those coloured tunnels “**Connected to the Security Door**” like a central hub.

Tokiya: Not to mention the security door was “**Rigged with** **Arrows” **to roll at the speed of sound, It almost got in my face and gave me a poor man's hair cut.

Eli: What are you talking about ?

Sabiya: There’s a trap connected to the security's doors password panel.

Abraham: Hmm would it have been possible for Connor to have “**Activated the trap**” ?

Tokiya: To take out anyone who tried to get in...this is beshattering

(Choose Truth bullet: “**Panel Trap**“ to Refute “**Activated the trap**”)

Rosalie: **Spot The Difference !**

Rosalie: It’s true that putting in the incorrect password causes two arrows to launch out, But it’s jumping the gun to compare the arrows to Connor’s wounds.

Sabiya: Not only was there not a single trace of wood in his wounds but the arrow's shape didn't match the bleeding wounds on his back leg and back.

Sumiko: He would have to be facing the back of the trap to match the direction of his wound, Doubt he would have reacted fast enough to turn around.

Rosalie: And the panel trap was above the password grid, The arrows can’t point below his knees

Jou: Then that would mean the more logical conclusion, Someone brought a weapon to kill him, blue..orange..green, yellow and white.

Rosalie: Just confirming so Connor was searching Malachi’s Room, Tokiya was searching Calum’s room ?

Holly: I went searching the northern District and Museum but I didn’t have much luck finding the passage.

Tokiya: What about the Supermarket ?

Holly: (Awkward) Before I could open up the supermarket the body discovery announcement went off so I ran back.

Sabiya: Open up ? Oh yeah because YOUR BARRICADE PLAN locked us out of that room entirely, Congrats Holly you played yourself and prevented us from knowing the situation better.

Holly: Well you sure weren’t bitching about it when we had the wolf pack going....but whatever it’s another thing that bit me in the ass...

Eli: Sabiya please getting riled up about this isn’t helping Connor

Sabiya:...Just move on

Eli: Right then, I was searching the hotel, took time going around the arcade, sauna, Bowling alley, Venue room and ballroom. Nothing...

Jou: My sights trekked into the Southern Villa, Thanks to Rosalie she pointed out the passage under the hospital bed.

Sumiko: So besides Jou and I, No one else claims to have found their assigned secret passage ?

Holly: You found yours ?

Rosalie: She did, By the playground in the Western Square lies the door to the Orange tunnel.

Abraham: Isn’t that the same city district where all the guns and knives are stored ?

Tokiya: The gun store, Didn’t Monokuma restock it recently with our weapon stuck.

Sumiko: Oh for fuck sake

Abraham: Well how the tables turn Sumiko.

Sumiko:...

**NON STOP DEBATE #2 **

Truth Bullets:

  * Motive #1
  * Glass pieces
  * Sumiko’s Account

Eli: The Western Square does has the “**Most options for weapons**”

Sabiya: If something like a Knife is found at the gun store then it's possible.

Holly: First of all let her bloody speak first before you throw her under the bus.

Jou: You of all people Holly ?....must be a quality mask she’s making

Sumiko: The door was locked from outside, “**I couldn’t have gotten in**” to kill him.

Sabiya: Anyone can claim that the door was locked

Choose Truth bullet: “**Sumiko’s Account**" To Agree with “**I couldn’t have gotten in**”

Rosalie: **Those words match the photo !**

Rosalie: Sure anyone can claim it but Connor can prove that.

Holly: You're talking about the handprints and marks I found on the orange door ?

Sumiko: That matches up with what I heard from the other side.

Rosalie: Exactly Holly and all of those were from the inside of the door,

Holly: Basically the same answer, We're on roll Rose ! (Thumbs up)

Sabiya:..Glad it took the expense of both Connor and Shikomu for you two to finally cooperate…

_ Massive awkward silence _

Jou:..Moving on Sumiko speak

Sumiko: “Sumiko speak” (Scoffs at that phrasing) I was exploring the western square when I heard some commotion from the playground. Under the swing set I heard metal banging.

Eli: That’s where you found the underground passage ?

Sumiko: Correct and I heard Connor from the other side...freaking out.

Sabiya:..

Sumiko: I tried to open the door and told him to remain calm, But he lost his flashlight and Malachi’s handbook.

Tokiya: How do you lose something like that ?

Sumiko: He said someone attacked him, Eventually he ran off further into the tunnel as I couldn’t do anything….That’s why I made a dash line back to the hotel to warn the rest of you along with sending out that message.

Jou: Considering both the flashlights I found by the white tunnel, I’m confident that his predator-

Rosalie:..

Jou: I mean the attacker came from that entrance and jumped him.

Eli: The entrance from the white tunnel leads to a set of stairs, Aren’t the stairs in that area all connected ?

**Select Truth Bullet: White Tunnel**

Rosalie:** RIGHT HERE !**

Rosalie: There’s three secret passages in total in the dormitory, One in Malachi’s, One in Calum.

Abraham: And one in my sisters room.

Monokuma: Gotta have easy access, We planned this all out before dragging you all here, Quite a rough beta draft crafting this scenario but we did it !

Abraham:...

Eli: Whatever feelings you have about your sister right now must be put aside, If you are the mastermind by any chance we’ll find out your crime in this trial.

Abraham: Right..

Jou: She clearly wanted you to survive, Even if it meant jeopardizing her mission...you were both pawns to Monokuma's scheme.

Tokiya: Still bullshit she had to take Tracey with her...

Sabiya: This does open up another candidate.

Eli: Calum ?

Tokiya: That’s right Zayla’s room contains a passageway.

Sumiko: Very quick to deflect the heat there Tokiya..

Tokiya: Hey I couldn’t find the way down Calum’s room.

Rosalie: Calum could definitely choke him with ease **<But if he killed him, Why would he bother getting a weapon to hinder him, Calum wouldn’t need one with his strength**....>

Eli: We put him next to Zayla’s room

Sabiya: It was Tracey’s room, Did any of us think about him breaking the wall down?

Holly: He SHOULDN’T have been able to do that he was tied up ?

Tokiya: Why was Malachi even there to begin with..?

Monokuma: Hahaha So many questions you're never going to find out because Calum already confessed to me that he killed him ! (Red eye) No one one ups me and gets away with it !

**NON STOP DEBATE #3**

Truth Bullets:

  * Broken Flashlight
  * Body Discovery
  * Passage Patrol

Abraham: Calum has the power to take on all of us, It wouldn’t be a stretch to consider he attacked Connor.

Jou: He took the green tunnel back and forth “**To get to Rosalie**” so running into him is plausible.

Sabiya: Sumiko ?  
  
Sumiko: Green means Green not orange, I heard nothing other than Connor’s plea from my end.

Eli: Perhaps then he was trying to “**Escape Calum**”

Choose Truth bullet: “**Broken Flashlights**“ To refute against “**Escape Calum**”

Rosalie:** If Only**

Rosalie:..I’m afraid it couldn’t have been Calum

Sabiya: Then explain !

Rosalie: If you care to cut the attitude Sabiya sure ! Sumiko already said that Connor was panicking over losing his flashlight, Hence it was too dark to even see in there.

Sumiko: Calum approached you at the hospital, Was something else off about him ?

Rosalie: He didn’t have a flashlight on him...he came from Zayla’s room through the underground to the hospital without a flashlight.

_ **Eli: YOUR AIM FALLS SHORT ** _

Eli: Rose take step back and consider how that doesn’t make sense at all.

Rosalie: Hmm ?

Eli: You already saw him visit you through the underground, He must have had some light source to travel through it, Even then none of that proves that this mindless scumbag is innocent !

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #7**

**Rosalie Blus vs Elijah Pierce**

Truth Blades:

  * Body Discovery Announcement
  * Jou’s Account
  * Abraham’s Suspicions
  * Monokuma Files

Eli: After crushing Malachi, Calum had access to a room that had a secret passage, One that was connected to the path Connor went down.

Eli: He has the power to break flashlights easily thanks to his build

Eli: What about that doesn’t make sense ?

.

Rosalie: For starters Calum was held in Zayla’s room with no tool at his disposal, All he had to do was touch the walls of the tunnel and reach the light of the security room

Rosalie: Being Monokuma’s mole he’d know his way down there with ease !

.

Eli: Even then he would of still ran into Connor, They both came from the same tunnel 

Eli: He can already overpower us and has done so for Malachi This is “**No exception**”

Choose Truth Blade: “**Monokuma Files”** to refute against "**No Exception”**

Rosalie: **LETS LIGHT UP THE CONFUSION !**

Rosalie: Compare the time of deaths for both our victims

Abraham: Malachi died around 7:49, But it was only an hour later we found his body. Connor died at 8:52, Malachi’s body discovery went off two minutes before Connor’s death.

Rosalie: When Calum was at the hospital with me, Malachi’s Body Discovery went off, Shortly After he left Jou rushed in.

Jou: Connor was still alive around that time..

Sabiya: With his injuries it’s clear his death was by choking, His killer had to have been present in the sewer while you were at the hospital.

Eli: But we were all present in our spots, It had to have been him...if not then.

Sabiya: I’m still willing to bet it was Monokuma.

Holly: Is that all we have left to go by ?

Rosalie: Our trial was cut short...Monokuma is hiding something, Or hiding someone…

Abraham: Do you believe someone among us is lying ?

Sabiya: Lying ? I could never have imagined that !

Rosalie: This goes beyond lying...we all know what we're dealing with at this rate. The Murder of Connor Perigan is no other than the **Mastermind of Anvil !**

Tokiya: So it's true..

Holly: Among the eight of us….

Sabiya: As I expected. But that still doesn’t narrow any of us down, If any of us were hiding anything they would have hidden every single trace of evidence.

Jou: Perhaps revoking my rule was saved for this occasion

Holly: Don’t make this about you again.

Jou: Rose I believe we should talk about what else was found by the White tunnel

Rosalie: You're right and I’m pretty sure I know who owns those items you found Jou <**I don’t want to consider him but I need answers**...**he was your best friend here…you better answer me or you're dead !**>

**Select Someone: Tokiya Sakakibara**

Rosalie: Tokiya, The Pussy Slayer, Did you kill Connor ?

Tokiya: Excuse me ?

Sumiko: You were in Calum’s room before Malachi’s body discovery...his room’s passage is connected to the white tunnel.

Tokiya: That’s a coincidence I swear !

Abraham: How come I sensed panic from you, When you met back with me and Sabiya ?

Sabiya: You said it was because you stubbed your toe on his sound equipment….Tokiya what is the truth ! WHAT DID YOU DO !

Tokiya: I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR, I JUST DID WHAT THEY SAID !

Jou: What they said ? Who ?

Holly: And what was THAT ?

Tokiya: UMMMMM How do I…..FIJESGRSNOFNSEIMFOS Fuck me !

Abraham: Don’t tell me he just broke or nutted

Eli: Abraham do you even know what that means ?  
  
Jou: Does it mean something ?

Sabiya: ENOUGH with the jokes !

Rosalie: Two broken flashlights were found by the stairs, Everyone was given a flashlight to search their area, So it’s very likely that if anyone could have ambushed Connor it’s you !

Tokiya:...I

Rosalie: JUST Answer the question !

Tokiya: Right there you said that anyone could have had a flashlight ! you... You CAN’T SLANDER me like that…..Connor was my buddy..I..I would never kill him and you can’t prove I was ever down there !

**PANIC TALK ACTION/FINAL QUESTION**

Tokiya: You can’t prove that I ever ran into him !

Answer: **GLASSES**

Rosalie: **I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS !**

Rosalie: Jou get the pieces out !

Jou: (He takes out pieces of broken plastic out of his pocket)

Rosalie: Are these your glasses ?!

Tokiya:...

Rosalie: Answer me !

Tokiya: Rosie..this...this..isn’t that it looks like.

Rosalie: I really don’t care what the fuck it looks like JUST tell us ! (Slams her desk in frustration)

Eli: Rose deep breaths, you're going to hurt yourself.

Tokiya:..I didn’t kill Connor...I really didn’t....I just needed to get Malachi's handbook off him.

Sabiya: So you smacked him with a flashlight !

Tokiya:....(He takes out a piece of paper out of his jacket)

Abraham: What’s that ?

Sumiko: Blackmail ?

Tokiya: (Coughs and takes a breath to regain himself)....”**Mr.Sakakibara you’ve been in this city for quite a while, You’ve probably been wondering what’s going on out there in the big apple, Well your disappearance has become nothing more then a celebrity’s burn out, The Bmx field will be looking out for new stars to upstage you, Your manager will survive and new sponsors will take your place**...**Can’t say the same for you family who depend on your wealth and talent to drag them into first class. Oh well it’s not like you're going to survive this and prove me wrong…Unless you get me Malachi’s Electronic handbook by tomorrow or I’ll ensure your reputation is destroyed, Succeed and I’ll guarantee that you will survive this killing game and ensure you get back on the race track with no damage to your family, fame or sponsorships, ** **from your friendly neighbourhood Mayor Monokuma**”

Holly: You feral bastard Monokuma...YOU !

Monokuma: I didn’t partake in anything here…..I just gave Tokiya some good old vulnerable exploits, you know as a little treat

Jou: You must be very desperate to take back control...

Abraham: When did you get that ?

Tokiya: I found it on my bed when I woke up this morning..

Rosalie:...

Tokiya: I couldn’t risk imagining it...losing everything..being nothing again...I worked my family and I up from nothing to get here..

Sabiya: So you killed him..OVER YOUR FUCKING CARRER !

Tokiya: I DIDN’T KILL HIM I SWEAR...I just whacked him with the flashlight to get the handbook off him

Holly: For what ! To return to fame...he TRUSTED YOU and this is how you repay him !

Tokiya: I thought he might not have seen me in the dark...then I might have gotten away with that and make up to him later...but after finding Malachi dead..we found him...I never wanted this for Connor..

Jou:. Never wanted.....You say that like you've NEVER CONSIDERED at all what revoking my rule has done to everyone !

Tokiya: I DON’T KNOW...I didn’t know what the fuck to do with my rule....Calum told me it would help him kill the mastermind so I thought it might work.

_ Big silence as Tokiya sweats bullets as everyone gets more pissed at his gullibleness to let him have Calum influence his rule. _

Sumiko: You're serious...

Sabiya: You trusted..CALUM..of all people…

Tokiya: I didn’t know the giant well built good looking guy was going to be evil.

Eli: I’m having a hard time believing how you're still alive right if you're still gullible now.. 

Jou: Do you just leave every choice in your life in someone else's hands ?

Tokiya: It helped me this far in life..I thought....no I frizzed up big time....I burned out and gone done it now

Monokuma: Hmm, Are we ready to vote ?

Tokiya: I know this is the end..but I really don’t want to die...I DON’T WANT TO GO ! This trial was optional right ? 

Sabiya: The more I hear about this the more I want to punch him....At this point I’m done with him so do whatever monokuma...

Rosalie: Wait but there’s still some questions left unanswered, Regarding after Tokiya’s attack a lot still doesn’t add up for him

Tokiya: You believe me Rosie ?

Sumiko: You hid this info from us and made yourself way too suspicious, That’s one thing I can at least give Abraham but now we still don’t know the murder weapon or who else reached Connor.

Jou: Out of all the reasons to kill…your reputation ?....You have most shallow reason to kill Tokiya, I’m more disappointed in you then I was with myself (Sighs) This took up a lot of our time Tokiya, I don’t know much we got left

Tokiya: I get it. I screwed all us over again…must be a specialty of mine by now (Frowns)

Rosalie: This is the only piece that connects Tokiya to the case...there’s still a lot of evidence stacked on his side <**Tokiya stole Malachi’s handbook off him and their fight broke the flashlights**...**if they both ran off in opposite directions>**

**HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

**Question: **What did Tokiya lack to make him the Killer ?

Answer:  
**W****E** **A****P****O****N**

Rosalie: **BACK TO SQUARE ONE**

Rosalie: Abraham, Sabiya did either of you see Tokiya come back upstairs with a weapon ?

_ **Sabiya: ENOUGH NONSENSE** _

Sabiya: That’s the defence ? He came from Calum’s room, any weapon could have been hidden there and locked in there before he came back to us !

Rosalie: Sabiya you need to take a deep breath, You’ve been on edge this whole trial.

Sabiya: Of course I have, HOW can you deal with this so dismissively ! Our biggest lead is to taking down the mastermind is gone thanks to this clown

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN #8**

**Rosalie Blus vs Sabiya Amin**

Truth Blades:

  * Monokuma File #6

Sabiya: I refused to believe anything he says

Sabiya: If he went down there to attack him he would have been “**Fast enough**” to kill him in the process

Choose Truth Blade: “**Monokuma File #6”** to refute against "**Fast Enough”**

Rosalie: **LISTEN TO YOURSELF**

Rosalie: Sabiya and you Abraham are the sole reason why he’s innocent

Abraham: The Body discovery time correct ?  
  
Tokiya: My glasses fell off and broke during my jump on Connor...Grabbing the hand-book I rushed back to Calum’s room and dashed to my room to get a new pair and dump Malachi’s handbook on my bed.

Abraham: Then you came out to see Sabiya and I try to open Tracey’s door, But it was locked from the inside

Rosalie: Tokiya is one of the three on Malachi’s body discovery. Did Tokiya stay with the two of you after that ?

Sabiya:...

Abraham: He did

Holly: Then that would make Tokiya Innocent

Tokiya: Does it..I certainly don’t feel like it.

Jou: Perhaps it’s caused you played a part in this and didn’t consider how much your rule screwed us all over.

Tokiya: Yeah..I’m sorry

Jou: Sorry isn’t going to bring Jeanette, Malachi, Connor or Komu..

Sabiya: Malachi’s killer won and now one of you seven killed Connor….I’m going back and forth trying to figure out who it is and that I’m forgetting previous evidence...I disappointed and failed to protect him.

Abraham: We stormed into Calum’s room to get into the underground..if he was hiding something in Calum’s room we would have seen it...but now with that revelation were really back to square one it seems.

Rosalie: Then we need to think back to the beginning…the first thing we talked about

Monokuma: !

Sumiko: The tunnels..

Rosalie: We have no more clues or anymore...atleast clues that everyone is being honest about.

Sabiya: The Killer had to have been in a place where they could have had access to a weapon

Tokiya: Not just any weapon..something that matches Connor’s wound

Rosalie: His stab wounds were thin and sharp, If any weapon was taken it had to once again be a knife !

Jou: Kitchen, Gun Store and storage room come to mind, I disposed of my hunting equipment..except for my old hunting knife

Rosalie:...Didn’t you say that went missing before you could burn it ?

Jou: It did I figured it was in my room like the rest of my gear but I never found it….could someone have..

** _DING DONG !_ **

Abraham: What is that ?

Monokuma: OH DEAR will you look at that, It seems **TIME IS UP !**

Sabiya: What !?

Abraham: We can run out of time ?

Tokiya:..

Holly: Bullshit there’s no way we ran out of time !

Monokuma: You all didn’t forget that I have to be fair to both sides, did ya ? You thought you had an eternity to decide ?

Rosalie: NO you CAN’T do this, We haven’t discovered the culprit yet !

Sabiya:..we're all going to die..and it’s all my fault..

Sumiko: Great going Sabiya, We could have HANDLED THIS LIKE YOU DID FOR CALUM !

Tokiya: We can’t die NOT LIKE THIS !

Eli: STOP THIS MONOKUMA !

Holly: NO ONE VOTE, Monokuma can’t continue if no one votes !

_ Each person’s podium seat opens up from the top revealing a screen, The screen lights up with the icons of each of the eighteen students including the greyed out icons of Tracey, Zayla, Seiji, Clem, Charlotte, Jeanette, Shikomu, Malachi and now Connor _

Monokuma: It’s time to see if you all make the right choice OR the dreadfully wrong one !

_ No one was ready for this, They failed to discover the culprit within their allocated time and now the reality that there is a seven in eight chance they will all get executed while Connor’s killer escapes Anvil to join Calum _

**CLASS TRIAL: ADJOURNED**

Monokuma: Phuhu I’ve gathered up all the votes...Now it’s time for the results !

Rosalie:...<**Is this as far as we go…is this the end….my end ?**>

Sumiko:...

Eli:....

Abraham:...who voted…?

Holly: I didn’t vote at all

Jou: Neither did I..

_ Despite everyone's refusal to vote, fear and dread have quickly sunk into everyone's thoughts. Every case before this was filled with absolute certainty that they were right, Zayla, Charlotte, Shikomu but this time no one was positive about who it was...The feeling that it’s all over is more daunting here than ever before._

Monokuma: Well everyone I’m afraid that…

Jou: I’ll go first and give you all a chance to run...It’s the least I can do.

Monokuma: You all got it completely...CORRECT, Congratulations !

Holly: Oh thank god...so who voted ?

Tokiya: I didn’t vote at all...

Monokuma: The one who killed **Connor Perigan** is no other then the **Ultimate Bmx Racer Tokiya Sakakibara**

Tokiya: WHAT ?! No...that’s not true...You have the wrong guy !

Rosalie: But we proved he was innocent ? There’s no way he could have killed him <**Who the fuck voted ?**>

Monokuma: Well you dug yourself into a hole there, Not my fault you didn't find the answer properly but hey you did it by luck.

Holly: This was an unfair trial to begin with !

Monokuma: Hey this was an optional class trial so just if you want to blame anyone, Blame Sabiya, She’s the one that’s going to live with blood on her hands.

Sabiya:...Tokiya I’m so horrible sorry !

Tokiya: Sorry doesn’t mean shit, This CAN’T be happening !

Abraham: HOLD ON you CAN’T kill him, He’s Connor’s compassion target !

Monokuma:...Say what ?

Eli: That’s right there assigned together and Malachi’s rule states that there forbidden from killing each other

Rosalie: “**Compassion Targe****t**” an assigned student that they are forbidden from killing and must keep in touch daily

Monokuma:...

Tokiya: HA you got death cucked ! You can't touch me !

Sumiko: There’s no way you would have forgotten that and failed to uphold that rule Monokuma

Monokuma:..Ooh but I didn’t...In fact this makes things more interesting…because….That’s not all Malachi submitted !

Rosalie: What are you talking about ?

Monokuma: The full details of Malachi’s custom rule were submitted as half Anonymous.

Sabiya: Your just making this up now, You can’t have half a secret and half public rule

Monkouma: For once Malachi was useful….He requested that the Anonymous part was only allowed to be revealed when it was triggered.

** _DING !_ **

_ A update comes to everyone’s E-handbook _

Monokuma: **Compassion Target**: “Each participant is given a person they cannot kill and must look out for and protect…...**Failure to do so will not result in any punishment, but opting to kill said compassion target will result in a light, non-execution punishment !"**

Sabiya: Tokiya lives then, That’s good

Tokiya:...................................(Still Mortified about scared about what Monokuma defines as “Light punishment”)

Sabiya: Tokiya…(pats him on the back)

Tokiya:..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Holly: Why would he keep that part from us ?

Rosalie: <**Why**...**his rule was around us watching over and sticking together limiting the killing**...**was this a sick comprise he was forced to make**....**or is the mastermind pulling this out of his ass**...>

Jou: A non-fatal punishment ?

Monokuma: Yep Tokiya can have a little bit of a punishment just as a treat..

Tokiya: A Treat...I'll skip on this one !

Monokuma: TOKIYA, **WHAT’S YOUR FAVOURITE LIMB !** (Sharpened claw)

Tokiya: HELL NO, YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING MY TEMPLE YOU SICK CHIBI ! (Runs off to the elevator)

Monokuma: The leg is it, **SPEARS OF GUNGNIR !**

_ SLICE ! _

_ Within seconds before Tokiya could reach the elevator two spears emerge from the ground and both impale into his entire left leg _

Tokiya: (Screams as the spear stabs through his foot) GAHHHHHH ! I CAN’T MOVE...!

Rosalie: TOKIYA !

Sabiya: YOUR LEG !

Eli: WHAT THE FUCK !

Monokuma: Shout-out to the new record you beat Komu’s running distance, Guess that’s why your talent is around your leg

Jou: Are you going to help him ?  
  
Monokuma: DUH I got a limb to amputate ! (Swings its arm up and down mimicking a Hack-saw)

_ The spears disburse back into the ground as Tokiya falls over _

Tokiya: No I can move I can- (He attempts to get up but upon standing on his injured leg he screams in pain and stumbles over)

_ Two other nurse Monokuma’s arrive and start dragging Tokiya off while he tries to kick and scream _

Tokiya: No please I CAN’T LOSE IT, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASEEE !

Abraham:...

Monokuma: Doctor kuma is back in Action (Puts on face mask) Case dismissed, Good night students (Leaves after Tokiya)

  * [Elevator]

_ The ride up is once again dead, Eli has beens staring at the floor below him while Abraham and Jou attempt to break the ice but to no avail _

Abraham: Atleast we didn’t lose anyone this time.

Jou: That’s a positive.

Holly: That's how you react to witnessing someone losing a limb and being framed ?

Sumiko: That whole trial was set up against him..

Sabiya: Just hit me already.

Rosalie: We could of sorted this out with a interrogation, This trial was unnecessary

Sabiya: You don’t think Monokuma would have intervened ?

Holly: So you thought a class trial hosted by that bear with a guaranteed chance someone was going to die would be better ?

Sumiko: We could have all been executed !

Sabiya: I’M SORRY I TRIED TO CATCH THE MASTERMIND ALRIGHT, With ours rules I thought we had a chance….

_ The elevator opens up to the familiar hedge gardens _

Sabiya: I should've never left my room...If all we can truly do is wait out the cycle then I’m staying in there so I get the chance to get back to my family (Runs off)

Holly: Run away and leave the rest of us to die, SURE your family would be proud of that !..

Sumiko: Not a good time Holly

Holly: What are we supposed to do anymore...

Jou: Sabiya….

Rosalie:...<**So this is it**...**we return to a place of growth and life**...**only be reminded of death, deception and our inevitable demise**...**we’ve been here countless times and we will be here till there are only three of us left**>

Eli:..Ugh (Closes his eyes)

Jou: You don’t look so well Eli ?

Eli: Are any of us…

Rosalie: We all still have each other...  
  
Eli: At what cost...

_ Eli unable to get something out of his head storms off back to the hotel leaving the others by the hedge garden_

Abraham: Were left with so many questions I doubt we’ll ever find the answers to...Where do we even go from here ?  
  
Rosalie: The underground, Now that it’s open full time, We need to get past that security door

Holly: Beyond it is Monokuma’s lair right ?

Jou: We go on the offensive...lay a trap perhaps ?

Rosalie: Hoping for the best has done us nothing so far….rest up and we can plan out this new strategy tomorrow.

Sumiko: Just no one do anything drastic this time..and stay safe everyone

_ Left on that bitter note but with the promise of all of them going to confront the underground gives them small hope to fight on, They all head back to the hotel to return to their dorms. _

  * [Underground]

_ Monokuma is sitting by a lounge in the medical room sipping from a martini drink _

Monokuma: Another happy medical success

Abraham: The underground have been exposed…(Standing behind Monokuma)

Monokuma: GAH (Drops the glass) You think !?....Did anyone catch you getting down here ?

Abraham: If they did It would already be over, The eye of Pandora makes a good glow in the dark tool.

Monokuma: Good

Abraham: How is our patient ?

Calum: (Is casually sitting by the surveillance desk watching all the cameras in Anvil) He’s stable, pissed himself but once he wakes up he’s probably going to be doing worse.  
  
Abraham: So that’s what you're doing now that you’ve graduated Anvil ?

Calum: I figured I might as well stay here to finish the game.

Abraham: We are short on staff as you can see.

Calum: You think, I’ve been going back and altering the footage to fit Ishda's vision, I just finishing watching that whole trial.

Abraham: It was rough but my planned worked

Calum: You had a plan ?...that trial looked like a mess, They know your sis is involved dude.

Abraham: That was inevitably going to be revealed because of Malachi and Sabiya, I had to bring it up for damage control.

Calum: But they know Tokiya is innocent and the trial was rigged ?

Abraham: That’s the plan…They believe Connor’s killer and the mastermind are the same...so I fuel'd it further.

Calum:...you're going to use this case as the next motive ?  
  
Abraham: Once I read his thoughts and knew he killed Connor, I can’t waste that potential to drop the numbers even more...They're going to believe Monokuma pulled a fast one for his sake, They're going to believe he’s the mastermind and not me.

Calum:...

Abraham: Monokuma bring me the remaining Anvil photos before the Syphon. We need to do some editing...

Monokuma: Are you ordering me around ? Who died and made you leader !

Abraham: If our boss wants misery and anarchy for their video then I will give it to them ! (Picks up the Monokuma remote from the table) I need to pick the pace and win this game soon, It’s only a matter of time before they put all the pieces together.

Monokuma: Now you're enjoying this ? Geez I put my foot in my mouth by dragging you into this..(Walks off)

Calum: So you’ve worked your resolve to go through with this huh ?

Abraham: I have..even if it means you and I are the sole survivors…..it’s better for the rest of the non talented population to have us as their voice.

Calum: That plan involved Tokiya losing a limb ?

Abraham:.It did.

Calum: If he wasn’t Connor’s compassion target would you have executed him ?

Abraham:......

Calum: So he’s just become a pawn to you now, Well have fun telling him the truth.

Abraham: Am I picking up a problem Calum ?

Calum:....

Abraham: So what if his survival was an afterthought, Thought you’d understand that ?

Calum: What caused I backstabbed Rosalie and Malachi with no hesitation..Tricked Tokiya into that rule which caused more death and now there are all dead inside because of me...

Abraham: Now really isn’t a time to be considering the weight of your faults Calum  
  
Calum: Then WHY IS it getting to me lately ! I never had this problem growing up.

Abraham: You feel regret ?

Calum: Shut up ! I just...never considered how she felt..how my actions..refusing to believe her till it was too late, I hurt her and so many others...this would have never happened if reconsidered my shit behaviour or thinking.

Abraham:....(Takes a deep second, being reminded himself about his earlier case with Zayla)...I get it...there all people like us in the end and admittedly I feel bad about it too.

Calum: Do you ? 

Abraham: I’m trying to convince myself... 

Calum: You changed dude...

Abraham: For the better...it’s almost over and we won’t have to think about it ever again…. I’m going to check on Tokiya and see if it’s not too late to bring him around...we can get through this alright. (He walks off)

Calum: Right..

_ By the hospital bed Tokiya is strapped and tied to the bed to stop him from rolling over, His left leg is entirly sawed off and covered in bandages _

Tokiya: Ugha…(Slowly wakes up)

Abraham: (Walks over to Tokiya)

Tokiya: Abe…

Abraham: (Frowns) You probably num from all the pain killers, So save your voice

Tokiya:..Calum’s here….your here ?…with Monokuma….?

Abraham:....

Tokiya: (It’s too painful and exhausting to look surprised but the shock in his eyes is clear as he puts two and two together)..W-Why….why are you siding with them...

Abraham: You already know..my sister along with millions have been swept under the rug by the ultimate superior class for far too long..the revolution will be upon them soon...you and many others whose lives were dominated by your talent will be freed.

Tokiya: I defended you…I trusted you...You were my friend...you were semi hot….

Abraham: And I appreciate that, Thanks to you I shouldn’t be considered a target for being the mastermind….for now

Tokiya: Then...My note..

Abraham: Yes..I wrote that note, I needed that e-handbook gone and thanks to that it’s now a crushed up piece of scrap and wire.

Tokiya: You...you made me a shallow fool in front of everyone….YOU USED MY FAMILY AND REPUTATION FOR YOUR TWISTED PURPOSE ! (Tries to move but only realise he is now tied to the bed)...(He quickly looks at his missing leg)...My pedal pusher...my leg...I can’t feel it...I can’t see it.. 

Abraham: I had no other choice...I was close to being outed…In a way I was...but I convinced them otherwise...I needed a scapegoat Tokiya, Malachi’s electronic handbook is gone along with the rest of the information Sabiya failed to get out of it. 

Tokiya: Did you kill Connor ?

Abraham: No and that’s the best part about it, After you left the underground someone else went down there and took the bait….now because of this trial being rigged against you there going to believe his killer and the mastermind are the same.

Tokiya: You were going to let Monokuma kill me….

Abraham: You weren’t going to die, Malachi’s rule saved you even if he left you amputated.

Tokiya: So you would have killed me if he didn’t….You used me...I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS !

Abraham: (Sighs and pulls out a handgun from his pocket and aims it at Tokiya to get him to be silent) 

Tokiya:...

Abraham: I like you Tokiya but this was a necessary set back...so LISTEN...I promise I’ll get you back to your family, your bike racing glories, You’ll be famous for being apart of the “**Survivors of hope's peak**”…..Please don’t be another Jeanette.

Tokiya: She was innocent....this whole time

Abraham:...I wanted everyone to survive but that’s impossible, I made the No Sleep phase as a harmless motive that was taken out of hand...

Tokiya: You doomed Clem..not Jou…...Seji and Charlotte's deaths were on your hands this whole time…

Abraham: A serious error of judgement....but I learned more about my situation because of it, killing was going to happen one way or another, Monkouma made that clear despite my hesitation…..I gave Jeanette a chance to be spared and join me but she spat on my face leaving me with a sliced socket..…I can’t take anymore chances...So think about your life Tokiya, Your reputation will fade away and become nothing, you will die here and shortly after your manager and your brand deals will forget you and move onto more promising clients, Your a pawn to them just like Calum was the education system and like Zayla was to my family…

Tokiya:...why did Monokuma kill her then ? If she's on the bear's side ?

Abraham: She chose for me to live and so Monokuma decided to give me control at the cost of her life, That part is true...My family is gone...but you have a chance to get back to yours but ONLY if you help me ensure this killing game succeeds..

Tokiya:...

Abraham: Letting you go back into the city at this point is a dumb idea, You’ll risk giving it all away….So till I’ve finished up in Anvil your staying down here in the underground..it will be better that way trust me (He puts the gun away) That leg can be your battle scar in our video to come.

Tokiya:...When does it end ?

Abraham: When Monokuma is satisfied with all the killings, misery and chaos recorded...but considering his rule in the E-handbook…The killing game will continue until only three students remaining that was supposed to be Calum, Malachi and Zayla, But the latter two are gone.…..Do you want to be one of those surviving three Tokiya...

Tokiya:...But Sabiya..and...Rosie ?

Abraham: With the three survivor rule, At this point I’m going to have to assume everyone who isn’t on board….Elijah, Sumiko, Jou, Holly, Sabiya, Rosalie...there all going to have to perish for the good of our cause, But you don’t have to be apart of the forgotten Tokiya…..Think about it were reaching the endgame of Anvil ! (He walks off) 

Tokiya:....(Looks at his leg and begins sobbing to himself but his voice is dry from exhaustion) Connor...

_ Calum overhearing the entire entire thing from the surveillance room, Looks back at the cameras he was watching. _

_ Jou is standing in his room looking over all of his hunter posters, Tearing each one down one by one getting rid of everything in his room that reminds him of himself. _

_ Holly is in their dorms bathroom staring at themself in the mirror, Trying to keep their grey wolf spirit alive but once they put their hand to their nose they being shaking._

_ Eli has punched the wall in his room, yelling at the camera before falling to his knees and beginning to cry over the recent events. _

_ Sumiko is sitting on her bed hugging her pillow silently, Stacked against an impossible foe with no hope of ever getting out of this alive, She decides to do some late night sowing in an attempt to clear her mind off anymore dreading thoughts. _

_ Sabiya is looking at her unfinished painting, especially the one with Connor and Tokiya, Guilt ridden with the fact she brought this trial upon them and she got no answer nor relief from it, Unable to get over it she grabs the flashlight in her room and heads outside _

_ Rosalie is in the kitchen grabbing a late night drink of water to refresh herself, Grabbing her cane that was leaning on the side of the kitchen bench. _

Calum:...(He puts his hands to his head as he rests his head on the desk) (Quietly) What the fuck am I doing…what even am I anymore...

  * [Dormitory]

Rosalie: (Using her cane to slowly get up the steps)..

_ When she arrives at the Dormitory she notices Sabiya carrying a flashlight and entering Malachi’s room. _

Rosalie: <......>

  * [Malachi’s Room]

Sabiya: (Finishes opening up the passage to see the stairs leading down into the white tunnels)

Rosalie: (By the door) Can’t sleep either huh ?  
  
Sabiya: AH ! (Turns around and aims the flashlight at her)...Rose..you startled me !

Rosalie: Apologises about that, I was just getting a glass of water

Sabiya: Out this late, If you needed help I could have done it for you ?

Rosalie: I’m fine doing it on my own. I shouldn’t over burden you with that...especially how much today was...surprised you're out here right now after what you said earlier.

Sabiya: I couldn’t sleep (Looks down the stairs) Our investigation was cut unbelievably short

Rosalie: To the point we weren't able to search everywhere.

Sabiya: I know..I made a mockery and an idiot of myself by letting myself lose my temper for all of you to see….I told myself I wouldn’t and I managed to not just disappoint everyone but even myself for going that far.

Rosalie: You freaked out and lost it...it happens to everyone

Sabiya: But It’s not supposed to be a problem, I thought I had myself under control till now...

Rosalie: You can only ignore it for so long...I tried to pretend I was fine...that didn’t work out…

Sabiya:...

Rosalie: It’s best we talk about this tomorrow but I get your frustration..I hate it so much that people are still dying while we have no other option but to hope for the best.

Sabiya: (Nods) Sitting around and hoping isn’t going to get me back to my family or help me pursue my dreams...or avenge Connor. Now he will never get to be the actor he wanted to be…he had hopes and a clear vision for himself and...unlike my losing grip on my talent even surviving this mess I can’t see myself amounting to much.

Rosalie: Sabiya….

Sabiya: Enough of that now...I’m already feeling ashamed of feeling this weak….but I can’t die with regret Rose, I need answers on this case...

Rosalie: Are we going to stand here and talk about it...or are we going to go down there and solve this !

Sabiya: Can you walk down the stairs ?

Rosalie: I can manage.

Sabiya: Don’t risk it just to be strong..here (Offers her a hand to hold)

  * [Underground]

_ Rosalie descends down the stairs with the help of Sabiya, The two reach the entrance to the white tunnel with the only light of sight being towards the central security hub. _

Rosalie: (Once getting down she lets go of Sabiya's hand and looks around) Both the flashlights are gone.

Sabiya:..Monokuma’s sweeping up the evidence already.

Rosalie: Trying to clean and move on from this as fast as possible...come on It wouldn’t hurt to search the other tunnels that we never got to explore <**I need to see them myself, I can’t trust anyone else's second hand information anymore**>

_ The two walk up to the central security hub, Connor’s body is already gone _

Sabiya: Now he’s gone...You still have the photos ?

Rosalie: (Nods and takes them out of her pocket)

Sabiya: (Looks at them) Timeline order, He’d have to have gotten those wounds first and then died from being Strangled.

Rosalie: Agreed, We also already agreed the trap arrows don’t match the wounds

Sabiya: You said something like a knife, That would match up but we need to list all the places a knife can be located

Rosalie: First we need to do a survey on those tunnels...Take the Green and Yellow tunnel, I’ll search the Blue and Orange one.

Sabiya: Got it...meet back in ten minutes..stay safe Rose

Rosalie: You two (They both point their flashlights in their tunnel directions and walk off)

_ First Rosalie goes down the orange tunnel, First noticing the footprints down the orange path, When she gets to the door she spots the handprints on both the doorknob and the door itself, She pulls and pushes the doorknob to see if it was open...it was locked _

Rosalie: <**Atleast Sumiko’s account is entirely true, Won’t have to get paranoid about that part**>

_ Rosalie turns back and goes down the blue tunnel, pointing the flashlight around searching desperately for any signs. However as she walks down the blue path certain she notices parts of the floor look freshly cleaner in certain spots on the floor._

Rosalie: <**Monokuma’s cleaned up the entire crime scene, disposing of the body…leaving spots in this tunnel cleaner then orange and white ? Why not just clean the whole tunnel floor ?>**

_ Rosalie points the flashlights at these certain spots to see…..lots dried up puddles of blood hidden in all the washed spots across the blue tunnel floor. _

Rosalie:…...

_ Rosalie following the trail arrives up to a set of long stairs with a heavy blue metal door, Rosalie can see visible handprints on the door. _

Rosalie:..(Slowly begins going up the stairs, She slips but manages to push herself onto the wall for support to get back up).....<**That was close**>

_ Rosalie then walks over to the blue door and pushes it upwards _

_ To her surprise the blue door opens up to reveal a flashy bright light floor above it _

  * [Arcade]

_ Rosalie climbs out of the blue door to find herself inside one of the arcade cabinets stored in arcade room in the hotel, Seeing the screen from inside the arcade machine she can see the title of the game _

Rosalie: Dungeons and Despair 1996 Edition…<**You have to be kidding me** …**To think Tokiya was standing right in front of and playing this game oblivious that the secret passage right in front of him, Then again I can’t imagine anyone wanting to check inside an arcade machine for clues**...**which would make it a perfect spot**>

Rosalie:..(Using the small space she crawls arounds to check the back of the cabinet)

_ Looking around the cabinets insides, Rosalie finds wires, gears and the coin storage...however Rosalie spots something sticking out of the coin storage...a wooden hilt with familiar bush patterns _

Rosalie: (Grabs the hilt and pulls it out)....(Upon pulling it out she notices that the entire blade is coated in dried out blood)<**Jou’s hunting knife ?!**>

_ The look of the knife's condition alone strikes Rosalie to her core, Staring at it..Rosalie feels herself burning up with both fear and rage as she puts together what she believes happened...who stole it...who killed Connor...who the mastermind of Anvil is...who she trusted as both a person and a close friend...the one that searched the blue tunnel.... _ _ clenching her fist with a dead expression before going into one of pure anger she slams the knife into the inside frame of the cabinet _

Rosalie:...<**All this time**...….**How could you**...>

**STUDENTS REMAINING: 9**

<**END OF CHAPTER 4**>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will begin on the 25th of September


	22. Chapter V: The Eye, The Arrows And The Blu Night Sky Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie, Connor, Tracey, Holly, Zayla and Abraham are owned by Me  
Malachi is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/purelymissy  
Seiji, Tomomi and Fujimura are owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumonn  
Clementine is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas  
Charoltte is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoGreen20  
Jeanette is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/regularguy790  
Shikomu is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower  
Elijah is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterion305  
Sabiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS  
Jou Is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer  
Tokiya is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymiens/pseuds/gaymiens  
Sumiko is owned by https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth  
Calum is owned by https://www.deviantart.com/queenvult

** _Chapter 5 The Eye, The Arrows And The Blu Night Sky:_ **

  * [Arcade]

_ Regaining focus after dead stares at the Bloodied hunting knife for a full minute Rosalie pulls the knife out of the frame and inspecting at the dried blood in deep shock over her new discovery of the truth about the last case and the revelation of who lied about the tunnel having nothing. _

Rosalie: <**You took His knife**...**when he trusted you**...**I trusted you.**..**Elijah**...**please don’t tell me you really did this because of my condition**...**this isn’t what I wanted**...**I would of rather silently went out then for Connor to go out like this**...**or is that what “you” wanted**...**for your killing game**....**an excuse to get rid of Malachi’s handbook, No this is too fast to accuse him we know him too well, it can't be right for him have an ulterior motive**....**but I'm hating how much this is adding up now**>

_ Silently tucking the knife under her sweater, Rosalie silently gets up and crawls back down into the blue door to regroup with Sabiya at the central hub _

Rosalie: <**Sabiya’s waiting for us...there not going to be happy about this discovery…would it be wise for me to spill this out to everyone right away**....**I**** could risk getting Elijah killed**....**or risk him executing all of us if the unthinkable is true**.....**just for now only tell Sabiya she deserves to know since she and Connor were friends**..>

  * [Underground]

_Twelves minutes have passed since the two split up to cover the underground, Rosalie makes her way back to the central hub from the blue tunnel where Sabiya has been waiting for her to return. _

Sabiya: There you are, I was getting concerned since you took longer than we planned, I assume you found something in the orange or blue tunnel ?

Rosalie:....

Sabiya: (Rosalie’s silence answers her question)...what did you find in there ?

Rosalie: (Quiet voice) There’s cameras around here Sabiya, We need to find somewhere quiet to talk about this (Looks to the cameras above the security door)

Sabiya:.Right, shall we discuss this back in my room (Turns and heads back for the white tunnel)

_ Rosalie follows Sabiya through the white tunnel, Once the two take the stairs up through Malachi’s room, They head to the dorm corridor and head into Sabiya’s room _

  * [Sabiya’s Room]

_ Rosalie closes the door as Sabiya pulls her desk aside and takes a seat while Rosalie grabs a chair and sits down on the opposite side, Sabiya notices Rosalie has been silent the whole trip to her room let alone her shaky expression hasn't changed since they regrouped. _

Sabiya: You haven’t said a single thing since we moved from the tunnels...I take it you found something disturbing didn’t you ?

Rosalie: The Orange tunnel is clear just as Sumiko said….but The blue tunnel leads to the arcade station, Where I found Jou’s broken and bloodied hunting knife.

Sabiya: (Blinks) You found his knife ?...I recall he lost it before he could burn it yesterday…wait the blue tunnel was Eli’s task both times...he also helped Jou remove his hunting gear from his room on that same day.

Rosalie: It’s him Sabiya…he lied about not finding anything in the blue tunnel...he killed Connor.

Sabiya:....

Rosalie: The implications are even worse then they sound, He said nothing throughout the whole trial, Tokiya took the heat, It doesn't make sense why I could be the only reason he killed….<**IS it really him all this time**...**All our talks just to get my trust**....**but why me**...d**id Jeanette have the right idea all this time to trust no one**>

Sabiya: So he could be our Mastermind…(Her look of disbelief turns to anger as she clenches her hands but she starts breathing and closing her eyes to force herself to calm down)

Rosalie: Sabiya ?  
  
Sabiya: (Looking around her room and at her paintings to try and distract herself, Her attempts to calm herself isn't working)....

Rosalie: <**Oh dear**>

Sabiya:...I’ve said enough today.

Rosalie: You're worried about snapping again ?

Sabiya: I made a disgrace out of myself for pushing you all into that trial...Tokiya lost his entire LEG because of me.

Rosalie: You were hurt about what happened. We all are...If you need to punch a pillow then do so.

Sabiya:..How you can say that with a blank expression (Slams her hand on the table and then buries her face on the desk) He ALMOST got us all killed ! 

Rosalie: I KNOW but what the fuck am I suppose to make of this ? (Leans her elbows on the table and covers her eyes with her palm in frustration)....I trusted and defended him for so long and now there’s a really good chance he orchestrated us into his game and I never suspected it since we become so close..

Sabiya: Not like we can do anything to confront him about it...The second we blurt it out Monokuma executes us. Nothing’s working, we fight back, it gets worse for us, We do nothing and it continues...I’m going to end up next for sure at this rate.

Rosalie:...

Sabiya: Was that insensitive for me to say after your motive...I’m sorry right now I’m just...given up, I wanted to believe I could help just like you told me...but Classic Sabiya making another dumb teenage choice by making it ten times worse especially for Tokiya....I'm sorry Rose I can't even keep this conversation going...

Rosalie: You don’t need to apologise at all...you're really sure about shaming yourself for your emotions...I hate feeling mad too but we can’t avoid it entirely..

Sabiya: I just wanted to be proud of myself...but false pride can't save my art...I owe it to my parents to be the best I can be. I have a lot on my shoulders to uphold for them...I was such a brat to them when I was younger and I’ve hardly been able to improve upon that no matter how cooperative and restraint I’ve tried to be.

Rosalie: You didn’t want to be a problem or burden to any of us..

Sabiya: (Nods) You’ve heard my reactive remarks countless especially earlier today….I hate myself for it all, I let the heat of the moment get to me..every time, Holly’s barking orders, The Infighting….Then Connor dying..I had enough...once again it didn't help anyone (Frowns) I should of just shut myself like I always did before.

Rosalie: It’s taken a toll on you..forcing yourself to mellow out in the moment to go silent and reflect on what you did and shaming yourself for it….Then act like it was never there to believe you solved it...I appreciate you considering others but you're not considering your mental well being.

Sabiya: (Looking away) This is the only option I know..

_ Sabiya keeps avoiding eye contact preferring not to look at Rosalie while she talks this open about herself. _

Rosalie: It’s so easy to go along and act like it’s not there...I was so wrapped in being a role model for all of you I...pretended nothing was going on for me out of fear everyone would panic over me and treat me like a hospital patient.....no problem can simply go away by believing it was never there....No matter how much I’ve tried to smile along and pretend...I still have a tumour at the end of the day haunting my every breath now it’s actually affecting everyone...

Sabiya:....

Rosalie: I’m sorry...I’m trying my best to work this out for you even while I’m falling apart..

Sabiya: It’s fine Rose..I appreciate your effort but I just don’t see any other alternative to this

Rosalie: Elijah told me about how he dealt with grief, his mother...his father’s abandonment, rejection from society, He took all of that and threw his energy into archery, It didn’t solve everything but it made something better for himself. <Wait rejection from society...could hopes peak be counted for that too>

Sabiya: I cannot survive a physical workout.

Rosalie: I’m not saying you need to pick up a bow to make yourself feel better, you have your own talent after all, maybe you need to branch out more....forget the landscapes and just draw what you're feeling inside your mind or soul right now.

Sabiya: No way...I can barely maintain my talent already, You really don’t want to see the doodle garbage I end up scribbling.

Rosalie: Even my eariler photos I cringe at Sabiya, No one is born a ultimate...we forge that path through dedication... What was your first drawing ?

Sabiya: (Lifts her face off the desk) Around Pre-school, I started drawing the things I’d see around the playground, especially the sandpit...A wonderful time..I didn’t want to stop and before I knew it I took up art classes in primary school to get my mind off academic pressure that my parents wanted me to master.

Rosalie: So in a way you found your passion as a getaway from school pressures …

Sabiya: You think it would help here ?

Rosalie: Not with Monokuma still around, But for your well being It wouldn’t hurt to give it a try...sometimes you need to take a step back, Take your mind off everything and go back to your artistic roots.

Sabiya: Why I loved doing art in the first place….

Rosalie: (Nods)  
  
Sabiya: But what about you ?

Rosalie: I’m going to check up with the others tomorrow and keep the group from falling apart...I don’t want to believe Elijah is the mastermind until we find more evidence but for now it’s best we keep this to ourselves, Understood. (Gets up from her chair)

Sabiya:..If you insist, Thank you for the talk Rose

Rosalie: No problem, I’m feeling a bit better myself now actually...Good night (Opens the door and exits Sabyia’s room)

  * [Monokuma’s Headquarters]

_ Abraham takes a seat on the floor preparing for the speech he’s about to give while Calum keeps hold of the camera aiming the camera away from equipment, Preparing themselves to make a “Leaked” video about the killing game, This being a first teaser to stir up conflict across social media and especially towards Hope's peak before the rest of the security footage is posted to the world later after the games conclusion. _

Abraham: Is this on ? Are we live ?

Calum: Yeah I finally got it working thank fuck..but I doubt we got much time before our connection gets cut.

Abraham: That’s alright…(Looks at the camera) To anyone who is lucky enough to catch our distress call, I am Abraham Zarus, A student who was recently accepted to participate in the festival of Blooming Futures.

Calum: And the background man recording this is Calum Mcdonald, We both got scouted out recently by Mr.Fujimura and Rosalie Blus at the festival

Abraham: But that’s all you know, Hope's Peak has been silent on the news related to us unless you’ve been fed lies about us having a good old time at Hopes Reef University…

Calum: Abe hurry up, Monokuma is going to find us soon

Abraham: (Breaths) “**The Festival of Blooming Futures”** Isn’t not what you’ve been told and it was too late for us when we figured it out, Rosalie and our true professor Monokuma...

Calum: Yeah the same one Monokuma that almost destroyed the world with that despair bimbo years ago.

Abraham: It’s even worse..turns out those events are related to this...Have the world fall into despair and force the citizens to rely on the ultimates for their futures….this is merely the second phase of their plan...Now the bear and Rosalie are forcing me and the other sixteen of my classmates to participate in a killing game with the survivors promised a bright future at Hope's Peak academy..killing off the weakest ones to ensure “Ultimates”….Are as Ultimate and stronger than ever before, Before our friend Shikomu was executed he told us about his investigation that this could be a kind of experiment.

Calum:....(Hearing those two names he goes silent) Komu…

Abraham: (Grabs the Camera off Calum and stands up) An experiment testing on ultimates before they plan to wipe out the entire non ultimate population on Earth...leaving only the Ultimates..So far we’ve been powerless to stop it, Calum and I are among the remaining eight left right now…

Abraham: (He walks over to the medical bed and aims the camera at Tokiya) one of our fellow eight survivors are hanging onto dear life after trying to escape the city confines yesterday.

Tokiya: (Too intoxicated on painkillers and medicine to say anything)...

Calum: Abe we’ve only got half a battery left, We need to make this quick

Abraham: Right...once this video ends it’s likely we’ll both be dead before the game ends...Whoever gets his message...it might be too late to save me or the rest of us...but it’s not too late to save the world from Hope's Peak sickening plot, Spread this video out to everyone and rise up against Rosalie Blus and hope's Peak to show them that our lives and futures won’t be pushed around by them anymore. 

_As Abraham ends the video he removes any expression of fear he had_

Abraham: Perfect !

Calum: So that’s it ? (Sits back down at the Surveillance computer)

Abraham: That’s a good first shoot…we still got to wrap up the rest of the killings and add the remainder of the security footage into this, But we got the recordings of all the murders and executions so far that's bound to freak out the public.

Calum: (Scrolls through the past day recordings) Aight so blend it together and just send that to our Boss and her crew from the other side and…(Raises eyebrow when he notices something while replaying the past day’s surveillance) Yo Abes

Abraham: Yeah ?

Calum: You might want to check this out..

Abraham: (Leans on the back of his chair and watches the screen)

_ Calum rewinds back to the night before the Interrogation, At the hospital where Rosalie is sitting alone barely awake in her medical bed. _

_ To her surprise Malachi using the green door climbs out from under the second hospital bed to greet her, Calum fast forwards it to the two of them hugging, Then Malachi lets go and leaves through the green door. _

_ As Rosalie watches him leave the room she notices that he left something behind from their hug. On her bed is a key with a monokuma skull shape on it and a small piece of paper that she quickly hides it under her blankets and heads back to sleep _

Abraham: Is that a Key ?

Calum: That’s not all..(Zooms in on the paper Rosalie is holding)

Abraham: Five numbers….(Thinking)

_ After a full 30 seconds it dawns on Abraham what those numbers are for _

Abraham: THE SECURITY PANEL....She knows how to get in here now !

Calum: She’s going to raid this place tomorrow with the others Abe...hell are we going to do…?

Monokuma: (In blue and white stripe Pyjamas) You boys still up ? Better not be wasting my wifi on naughty videos again !

Abraham: Monokuma, What is that Key she’s holding ?

Monokuma:..(Looks at the screen) Why that’s the Kuma key, It can open any kind of door and lock in the city..

_Silence goes by as Abraham questions why Monkuma made such a compromising item_

Abraham: Why would you make something like that ?!

Monokuma: To help Zayla in case she ever needed to lock or open something up….Funny I thought that key was destroyed in her execution.

Calum: Did she give it to Malachi ?

Monokuma:....Grrr Malachi...continuing to piss on my wife even in the grave...

Abraham: But she was on our side, Why would she give that to him...?

Monokuma:....

Abraham:..Is this another reason why you went through with her execution ?

Monokuma: I’ve said this so many times Abraham whatever she went through during this is pointless, She came to us in the first place because she along with millions of other people have been abandoned by hope's peak to a life of failure and submission to the ultimates abuse, Don’t forget ever that

Abraham: I won’t...but..who was in control of her execution ?

Monokuma: Whoever was controlling me at the time

Abraham: I see...<**The Dawn stars observing us ?**..**Malachi ?…**..**Calum ?**> (Thinking as he begins to mind read Calum)...

Calum: (Looks away from Abraham)...Hate to break the conversation but we still have a big problem here, Rose has the key now and it’s pretty clear she’s going to rally the group into storming this place tomorrow ?

Monokuma: Is that a problem ? I can just scare them off or change the password right now.

Abraham: Actually don't change the password we can work this to our advantage.

Calum: How so ?

Abraham: They're all paranoid about the who mastermind is especially after our last trial, Since we need to keep this game running let’s add more fuel to the fire with some planted evidence.

Calum: So you got that covered cool...but since I can't leave this place there going to run into me and probably try to kill me especially Rose..

Abraham: Good thinking we still need you to watch over and splice together the propaganda video, Hmm think you can find a good hiding spot and continue work from there, We could lock you in the morgue or kuma production facility and let you work in peace.

Calum: Sounds good

Monokuma: Regardless of what your thinking I’ll be waiting for them right here so they don’t sneak off into those rooms or touch my desk, if your going to plant some traps for them ensure it remains in the ex-staff rooms, We’ll talk about the rest of it tomorrow (Yawns) I’m getting some sleep

Abraham: You're an animatronic bear, Do you even need sleep ?

Monokuma: Do you want to deal with a 5am Monkouma ?

Calum: Just let em sleep, I’ll stay up to finish the rest of today’s footage then

Abraham: Sounds good, While your here ensure Tokiya is tucked in so he doesn’t crawl off.

Calum: Will do, Night Abes

Abraham: (Takes his leave to return to his dorm)

Tokiya:...

Calum: (Walks over to Tokiya, Waiting for Abraham to full disappear from his sight before staring at Tokiya)

Tokiya:....Rose’s rule...you...tricked me...

Calum:..We both fucked up....if you want to fix this...you need to listen to me

Tokiya:....

Calum: (Leans into Tokyia’s ear and begins whispering, Tokyia remains silent during the entire chat)

_ Once done Calum heads over to the surveillance computer, Unplugs it and starts carrying off to his new back up room _

Tokiya:...(Closes his eyes)

_ Tokiya has endured tons of pain killers to keep him from dying from the leg amputation, Despite his exhaustion his mind cannot go to rest after everything that happened today. _

_ Betraying his friend, Getting framed for his murder, Being used this entire time and being unable to break himself from that cycle, Becoming a joke Tokiya is broken, alone, feelings of shame and anger over how badly he screwed up and his thoughts about Connor, Clementine and Tracey his buddy group from day one...how alone he is now all of it haunt shim in his sleep. _

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

_ Calm was anything but in Rosalie's mind tonight, Tokiya’s scream echoed through her mind, Then Failure...losing Malachi...Connor...both their killers have gotten away with it, Then betrayal digs deeper...Calum revoking her rule...Elijah being Connor’s killer and possibly the mastermind behind everyone's suffering ? _

_ No answers were going to be found out and no peaceful rest was insight as her vision fills up with FLASH of bright lights _

Rosalie: Ugha…so many of them !

_ Shielding her eyes from the bright lights that suddenly invaded her mind, Rosalie begins hearing carnival music around her and soon as the lights dim she moves her hands to see her surroundings are no longer of her room but of a city in celebrative festival. _

Rosalie: Anvil…?

_ Like she’s never seen it before, Everywhere she looks thousands of tourists are watching in spectacle as several familiar and unfamiliar students are putting on their talented displays, Sumiko singing from the courtyard, Sabiya and Shikomu displaying their artistic skills by their venue stands and another figure selling bottles of iced tea by a bar stand. _

???: The fireworks catching you off guard Miss Blus ? (Voice behind her)

Rosalie: (Looks over and gasps)

_ Behind her is a taller adult man with long dark hair wearing a black and green light up lab coat with coding designs across his outfit. _

???: Whoops didn’t mean to startle you there, I did warn you it’s going to be an overwhelming sight when we arrive at the city, Biggest event in Australia.

Rosalie: Headmaster Fujimura…

Mr.Fujimura:..Yes ? Is everything alright, You didn't forget me already...ouch

Rosalie: Of course....Where here at the Festival of Blooming Futures ?

Mr.Fujimura: Only processing that now ? Were just in time for the major events, Shall we start our tour around the city ?

_ THUD ! _

_ A small bump hits Rosalie’s leg, Curious she looks down to see a medium size white and orange Akita dog _

???: Yunia slow down ! (Fast walks over and picks him up) Sorry about that..the fireworks..got her w-worked up

Rosalie:...(Just stares at ???, Seeing her friend alive keeps her in shock, she knows this is a dream..or even a memory blank but still Rosalie isn’t sure how to process this)...

???: (Waiting for a response).. Can I help you ?

Rosalie: Seiji...

Seiji: You k-know me…?

???: Of course they know us idiot. She's clearly the talent scout look at her badge.

Seiji: Oh !?

_ A smaller girl wearing a volleyball jacket over a Paws T-shirt walks over to Seiji _

???: Come on you can do a better first impression bro, She represents Hopes reef

Rosalie:..your Tomoni ?

Tomomi: You certainly did your research, Were the two behind the Channel PAWS, come by our venue when you're ready to get your mind blown away by our noble deeds and adorable pet montages ! 

Mr.Fujimura: Fujimura Pythons..It’s wonderful to see my old high school being represented.

Seiji: Your the...programmer, The principal told me about..wow

Tomoni: Make sure to save a spot for us then.

Rosalie:...

Mr.Fujimura: (Chuckles) We’ve certainly got our scouting work cut out for us Rose

Rosalie:..Yeah (Feels her head spinning) Ugh..

_ Rosalie’s surroundings quickly change as her vision spins too fast for her to see, Once she's able to regain her sight she notices that she is now staring at the hopes reef bus with her camera in hand and all the familiar faces infront of her though certain individuals are absent due to Rose’s memories conflicting on her current thoughts on who hasn't been proved to actually be there. _

Charlotte: Rose are you ready ?

Rosalie: (Looks at the camera in her hand)

Tokiya: Best tracktastic night ever ! I’M GONNA BE AN ULTIMATE

Clem: Don’t go Cachseinating on us now cold wheels

Jou: I too am looking forward to the road ahead of us ultimates and Apex students.

Tracey: Poses everyone, Cheese !

_ Just as Rosalie finds herself able to light up upon seeing the happiness and cheers coming from her ultimates, If only dreams never end or atleast enjoy it while it lasts. _

Rosalie: Hold still ! (Presses the camera to take the photo)

** _ FLASH ! _ **

_ The Bright light of the camera blinds her entire vision, But the celebration of voice she can still hear slowly change to a crash of screams and fire. _

_ As she opens her eyes again the entire scene changes to one of fire and chaos, A blocked off hidden highway with several black helicopters in the sky blocking off the view, A shortcut turning into a secret ambush to strike down Hopes Peak. _

Rosalie:...please no...not this…

_ The Bus that was in her sight before is now crashed into the mountain wall damaged with both a grey figure’s corpse laying there in blood and Mr.Fujimura trying to crawl out of the tipped over bus door heavily bleeding from his bullet wounds _

Rosalie: Mr.Fujimura ! 

Mr.Fujimura: They’ve...taken them (Coughs) I tried to stop them..

Rosalie: (Runs over to him and tries to him hold him up)

Mr.Fujimura: Forget me...I’m out of time..Please ! Save them..there our biggest hope for the future

Rosalie: You're not dying on my watch Fujimura Get up ! GET UP ! (Rosalie’s efforts are in vain as he dies from major bloodloss forcing her to drop him)...This is it….**The Syphon**…

Tomomi: (Crawls out from under the bus, Jacket is dusted, torn with cuts bleeding across her shoulder) Are they gone ? (Holding onto Yunia as she whines in fear trying to keep Tomomi calm)

Rosalie:...(Looking around she can hear fighting, people shouting ahead down the road) There's coming back....Tomomi you need to get out of here right now I’ll create a distraction !

Tomomi: (Sobbing as she is unable to keep herself still) But Seiji ! I can’t leave my brother behind ! 

Rosalie: Just GO ! (Pulls Tomomi up and pushes her forward)

Tomomi: Rose I can’t want to go alone please..I’m scared...what’s going to happen to Seiji.

Rosalie: KEEP running and DON’T look back, I promise I’ll find him !

Tomomi: (Keeping hold of Yunia she makes a run for it to leave the area)

Rosalie:....(Against her judgement Rosalie moves on ahead to observe the scene)

_ Several black vans are parked at the back of the highway from the far sight she can see several heavily masked people leading Shikomu,Tracey and Seiji cuffed and blindfolded into the van, Both Holly and Jou are putting up major resistance as several figures attempt to surround and take them down. _

Holly: (Punches one person off them and then slams them into the ground, Two more heavy figures try to tackle Holly down but she bites one of them on the shoulder)

Jou: (Drags the second person off Holly and holds them at Knife point) I’ve USED this many times before I WON’T HESITATE ! 

_ Several more figures come in with tasers guns and stun the both of them and a few more come in to tackle down both Jou and Holly as Jou continues to struggle while Holly tries to bite one of the figures. _

Rosalie:..(Picks up a lead pipe on the floor)

_ Moving closer Rosalie spots a grey figure alone which she does not recognise, their voice is not one she knows, The figure is looking over the flames, ruin and the two unknown students lay dead on the floor _

???:...Breaks my heart to see death happen so young..the blood is my hands now and I owe it to them to remove the system that enslaved them...million more children will have better lives once the ultimates are taken down..especially for her...

Calum: (Walking over after finishing closing the boot of one of the trucks) Eye boss, Are we all good to go ?

_ Rosalie moves in to try and identify the figure but this is as far as her knowledge goes...as she sees a Grey figure standing there she tries to fit pieces together in her head on who she thinks it, But memories of this tragedy coming back to her overwhelm her before she can make a move Rosalie feels a surge of pain and numbness rush to her right leg causing her to stumble over onto the floor. _

_ The figure hears Rosalie and spots her, As they head over Rosalie sees the figure as…. _ ** _Zayla ?_ **

?Zayla?: Found another ?

Rosalie..Why...what have you done this.

_ As she blinks Rosalie notices Zayla has changed into... _ ** _Jeanette ?_ **

Rosalie: Who are you ? !

?Jeanette?: Someone who seeks justice for what your Academy has done to my family ! All attempts at peaceful actions were silenced by them...they left me with no choice

_ That last bit throws off Rosalie’s focus as she attempts to get up but ?Jeanette? Steps on her back to keep her pinned down _

Rosalie:...

_ Looking up Rosalie’s vision blurs, it’s no Longer Jeanette she's sees but……. _ ** _Sabiya ?_ **

?Sabiya?: Calum take her to the Chauffeur's van, We don’t have much time till someone calls the authority and finds out what transpired down here, especially after some of them escaped.

Calum: (Picks up Rosalie)  
  
Rosalie: You're going to pay for this...when they find out, When my brother finds out !

_ As Rosalie looks back at Sabiya, She no longer sees Sabiya but…. _ ** _Elijah ?_ **

?Eli?: There the ones that are going to pay for years of tyranny over the people..for using me and so many others for their own schemes (Folds his arms) All Units move out, I’ll send Malachi the coordinators to “Anvil” to set up fake city, Calum come with me, we have one more participant we need to visit.

Calum: Who else do we need ?

?Eli?: An Incentive to ensure she and Malachi don't back out now !

_ Rosalie’s vision blanks out and opens back up to herself sitting in the back seat of a very familiar squeaky clean white car, Her hands are tied together with rope and her mouth is wrapped by a cloth...Looking around she notices she’s in the middle seat...To her left Tokiya...to her right Sumiko both unconscious and tied just like her….in the front seat she can barely see two familiar figures arguing as they drive to “The Festival” _

Malachi:....(Hands are shaky with panic as he silently continues to drive)

Zayla: (Dead expression) What did we get ourselves into..

Malachi: You didn’t know either...you're supposed to foresee stuff like this ?

Zayla: I never said I was a good one...only wish I was..

Malachi:..Peaceful protest…They told us we were only going to protest against them and expose their past wrong doings...

Zayla: Perhaps this is the only way (Frowns) Us or them…if the ultimates get overthrown it will be better for everyone else, better for you and better for me Malachi...

Malachi: But at...what cost..

Zayla:…..

Malachi: (Reflects on this) There must have been a better way..

_ It all goes silent as Rosalie’s memory dream comes to a end _

  * [Rosalie’s Room]

Rosalie: ! (Wakes up heaving breathing)....<**It’s coming back to me**...>

Rosalie: <**The festival**...**The Professor**..**The Night, The Photo I took**….**The Syphon**...** Tomomi !**...**I’m so sorry I failed my promise.**..**hopefully you're out there spreading the word of this madness.**>

_ Turning over to the other side of her bed, She looks at the hunting knife she left on the table _

Rosalie: <**Elijah** ….. **he was one of the people I never saw at the festival** , **Jeanette and Sabiya** .. **was one of them the other figure leading the syphon or were they just a simple victim of Hope's peak past transgressions** ... **bloody hell I keep finding more questions in my search for answers**>

Rosalie:..(Checks the clock) <**5:52am** .. **Breakfast isn’t till 7:30** ... **either way I’m not getting anymore sleep, Not with my head ringing with so much thoughts**>

_ Rosalie grabs her cane to help her get out of bed, Changing into her clothes, Before heading out she looks at the hunting knife on the table pondering whenever or not she would need it on her incase the very worst happens, She discards her thoughts since a simple walk to the beach can’t be that bad so she leaves the knife in her room as she heads out. _

  * [Beach] **[Free Time Event with Jou Okumura]**

_ Exiting the hotel and passing through the courtyard to reach the beach, Rosalie steps onto the sand and sits down on it as she looks up to take in the view of the stars shining across the late night sky, Taking in the peaceful sight while calmly hearing the early tide of waves crash into the sands and the small cool early morning wind blows towards her. _

Rosalie: (Closes her eyes as she feels the breeze taking in the complete silence to empty her mind)

???: You're up early ? (A voice far up from the courtyard)

Rosalie: Guessing you couldn’t sleep either ?

_ Looking back over to the very back of the beach Rosalies sees Jou standing by the courtyard, Not just his camo vest but now his hunting cap is absent exposing his short hair, He climbs down the wooden steps and begins walking over to the beach _

Jou: (Waves as he walks over and stands beside her watching the waves wash up to shore) Doesn’t seem like any of us will be fortunate enough with that. 

Rosalie: I had an unpleasant dream earlier tonight... 

Jou: Unpleasant ?

Rosalie:..I relived the Syphon..

Jou: (Curious but decides to drop the question noticing her defeated expression) I see..

Rosalie: I just need some peace and quiet before I scream.

Jou: Well you chose a good place to come for peace and silence, The wildlife scenery has always been so colourful, mysterious and calming.

Rosalie: I can imagine you’ve been around all kinds of outdoors environments.

Jou: Indeed, I always managed to take in the scenery around me, The crashing waterfalls, the birds whistling within the forest, the softness of snow, the mountains and the spring lakes..do you have a favourite ?

Rosalie: Waterfall without a doubt, It’s the sight of my first photo with my father

Jou: That sounds like a nice memory, Mine is quite similar in fact.

Rosalie: Which part of nature is your favourite ?

Jou: A Lake, My father and grandfather would take me out to go camping every month, We’d always set up camp by a lake and from there we would go fishing.

Rosalie: Do you enjoy fishing ?  
  
Jou: It was nice, However that was also considering hunting right ? Just underwater..

Rosalie: You could do that as an activity, Just release them back into the lake afterworlds.

Jou: I suppose so...outside of hunting I’ve never considered too deep into any other options..but besides Fishing I did wish to see the world and camp at all it’s challenging environments, Amazon rainforest, African savanna, Australian Outback, Alaskan snow, every major natural challenge for a former hunter.

Rosalie: Funny I wished someday to also see the rest of the world as well.

Jou: If fortune favours us perhaps we should organise a tour expedition across the world with what's left of our fellowship.

Rosalie: That sounds pretty nice actually

Jou: It does..but my circumstance will be different once we get out...but I’ve accepted it..I will not turn or run away from my actions...nothing is impossible thanks to you.

Rosalie: So you're really done with Hunting ?

Jou: I don’t know….I still have thoughts lingering in the back of my head shaming me for wasting my talent...That I will never live up to my ancestors....that I will never be normal….But no matter what till we get out of Anvil I’ve swore to stay away from all of it ..My talent left behind blood and corpses I don’t know if I could be comfortable ever going back into that.

Rosalie: <**Calling out to him**...> Hey Jou...I’m sorry if this sounds like a silly question, But I remember you said you had a name for your deep passion for your talent correct ?

Jou: Ah when I started rambling on about it in too much detail like I did to you and Elijah on day one. I referred to it as my hunter’s mode. Why do you ask ?

Rosalie: Just curious if it could be a diagnosis ?

Jou:.....

Rosalie:..Since your parents wanted you to be “Normal” Did they ever take you to a…..

Jou: I don’t know how to answer that Rose..

Rosalie: Sorry I’m might be over stepping privacy there

Jou: It’s alright Rose...if anything I appreciate that you continue to even care about me….I remember going to a place to see someone about my passion...but my parents told me my medical records were all normal and nothing was wrong with me..that was the end of it. (Thinking about it even he isn’t too sure on it)

Rosalie: <**His parents told him that**...>

Rosalie: I see...regardless we all appreciate your effort to come around.

Jou: I’m more impressed that your comfortable talking to me all alone at night.

Rosalie: Why wouldn’t I ? Were friends now aren’t we ? 

Jou: We are ?.....(Smiles) I like that idea (Thinking) Rose you’ve told me before your talent isn’t what soley defines us...what else do you enjoy away from the cameras ?

Rosalie: What I like to do ? Hmm….I consider myself a fan of country music, my brother’s a...fan of cosplaying so I like to sew a few things to surprise him, nothing talent worthy but I’ve sowed a few DIY’s at home (Thinking) And I also do some side work at hopes reef as the website Admin, built up the place, blogs, posts so I know my way around coding.

Jou: That’s a lot of skills there. I’ve mentioned outdoors and fishing other than that....(Thinking and is having a hard time thinking of stuff he enjoys besides hunting) I like meat

Rosalie: Huh so do I.

Jou: My apologies if that was awkward..

Rosalie: It’s all alright, Conversations will be like that sometimes you're doing great

Jou: Thanks (Looks over a the view of the beach)

Rosalie: When it’s nighttime I especially love to find a high place and just watch the stars light up the world.

_ Rosalie and Jou spend some time sitting back and watching the sun rise over the dark orange and pink morning sky while the two throw a few rocks across the beach _

Jou: This really is a lovely view  
  
Rosalie: (Still watching the sun)

Jou: Rose ?  
  
Rosalie: (Snaps back to focus) Sorry the scenery got me there again.

Jou: You can take a photo of it if you want.

Rosalie: I might do that (Gets it out of her pocket) Want to step forward for me ?

Jou:..You want me in the photo ?  
  
Rosalie: Why not ?

Jou: I guess, I’ll just do one of my rifle stands poses (Pretends he’s leaning on a rifle as a instinct for when he’s in a photo) 

Rosalie: (Takes a photo) There we go

Jou: Strange way to look back on this

Rosalie: Now get one for me (Passes him the camera)

Jou: (Aims the camera at Rose getting a view of the sun rising behind her)

Rosalie: Besides the talent scouting I kinda wish I got a photo of everyone else before…

Jou: Their mind photos will forever remain intact in our brains.

Rosalie: pff mind photos ?

Jou: Memories you know what I mean (Returns the camera to her) Funny is it not...coming here I already accepted my fate to being alone..but I enjoy your company miss blus

Rosalie: This was a really nice breath of fresh air…you won't be alone aslong as you have all of us here.

** _DING DONG BING BONG_ **

Monokuma: (Intercom) Goood Morning, I’m feeling pretty happy to be back in control..wait was that all in my script ?...who wrote this...oh right that guy was already executed days ago...carry on

Jou: (Gets up) Ashame this will be cut short but it’s breakfast time, Hopefully we can do this again sometime.

Rosalie: (Slowly gets up) 

Jou: (Breaths)

Rosalie: You good ?  
  
Jou: Yeah...just preparing myself

Rosalie: What for ?

Jou: Holly messaged me last night, We both agreed to talk and settle our issues with each other at today's breakfast gathering

Rosalie: Then we can’t keep them waiting <**As horrific as that dream was, ****This was actually a nice start to the day**...**but I doubt it's going to last knowing this cruel life in Anvil**> 

_ Rosalie and Jou make their way up the wooden steps and into the courtyard before heading back into the hotel as the sun fully rises up into the sky ending the cold wake up, Hopefully things can only get better from here… _

** _TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be out on the 9th of October, The one week gap is due to work hours being very busy for the next two weeks but after that it's back to the weekly release for the rest of chapter 5


End file.
